


Major Wolf

by Whispersmummy



Category: Berena - Fandom, Bitten (TV), Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Menopause, Mile High Club, Nightmares, Originally a one shot but morphed into a multi-chapter novel, Outside sexy times, Periods, Phone Sex, Raspberry-flavoured lube, Sex Toys, Strap-On, Texting, Vibrators, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, actually a lot of smut, bit of smut, fantasies, serena imagining the worst (as usual), serena's a human, sex toy shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 195,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersmummy/pseuds/Whispersmummy
Summary: Bernie has a secret. It's a big one. AU, but set 2 weeks after 'The Kill List'.The title does not contain a typo.





	1. A Secret

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena rolled over in bed to find Bernie was not there. She was wide awake in frustration. Bernie often left in the middle of the night, for a run, she always said. Serena didn't like it. Too many weirdos around this time of night. It wasn't safe. She couldn't settle until Bernie got back, and when she did get back, Bernie seemed distant. Serena didn't know what was wrong, and didn't know how to fix it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been two weeks since Bernie's return from Ukraine. All was good. But there was still something Bernie was holding back from telling her, Serena knew it. She couldn't put her finger on it. Something.

Two weeks. Bernie had slept in her bed practically every night but, every time Serena had wanted to take things further, lying atop the blonde, hands wandering and breathing deep, Bernie had declined, kissed her, cuddled up to her, and told her she wasn't ready. And they had slept, tangled in each others’ arms. Which was truly lovely. And Serena didn't want to push her. But she was getting a tad frustrated.

Serena knew Bernie was feeling it too. Physiologically she knew the signs (symptoms, perhaps) of sexual desire. She wasn't a moron, but to be fair, she didn't need to look quite that closely. Bit of an ego boost if she was honest. When Bernie left for a run in the middle of the night, she was clearly frustrated too. It wasn't like they were children. And Bernie was the one who had … done this before, so to speak.

At work, one evening, Serena was attempting to sort through the hundreds of emails she'd neglected over the last two weeks (she'd been somewhat preoccupied with Bernie's lips, Bernie's hands, after not seeing them for eight weeks), when she felt Bernie's eyes on her. She looked up, blushing a bit. “D’you mind?” Serena asked, her tone light.

Bernie smiled. “I'm sorry. Was just thinking.” Serena raised her eyebrows.

“Okay. Nice things?”

“Very nice things.” Bernie sighed a bit and looked sad for a moment.

“What's the matter?”

“Nothing. I …” Bernie's eyes were imploring. “We need to talk.”

“What about?” Serena asked flippantly, in reality her heart thudding in her chest.

“I've got something I need to explain to you.”

“Does it involve our lack of … action in the bedroom?” Bernie huffed out a chuckle but shrugged.

“It's just something I need to talk to you about before … things get serious.”

“I thought things already were serious,” Serena said gently, emails forgotten in favour of giving Bernie her full attention. She folded her hands on the desk. “Things are serious for me.”

“I know. I know.” Bernie stood and came round to sit on the visitor’s chair beside her, pulling the chair close. She took Serena's hands in her own. “It's something important.”

“Am I going to be shocked?”

“Probably.” Bernie nodded.

“Will I be upset?”

Bernie paused. “I've no idea, I've never told anyone before.” Her thumbs caressed the back of Serena's knuckles. “I hope not.”

“Okay.” Serena could see the desperation and fear in her eyes. Her heart still thudded, but she knew that Bernie wouldn't be so worried if she didn't care for her a great deal. Love her even. They hadn't had that conversation yet.

“Later,” Bernie said, biting her lip. “Not here.”

“Dinner at mine?”

“Tonight?”

Serena nodded. Bernie nodded once, leant to press her lips against Serena's knuckles.

When their shifts had ended, they drove separately to Serena's house. Serena breathed easily as Jason was working the late shift, shouldn't be home in his pre-booked taxi much before eleven. She'd left him that afternoon with lasagne for his dinner and a promise that they would spend their Saturday off watching historical documentaries of his choice.

Bernie followed Serena in through the front door, helped her out of her coat. Serena caught the back of Bernie's neck in her hand and offered a gentle look, smiling gently. Bernie smiled back and dipped her head to kiss her a little, softly, unhurriedly. They broke apart and Serena felt her fluttering heart quieten a bit.

“Let's sit down,” Serena suggested, leading Bernie by the hand into the living room, turning on the lamp and sitting on the sofa. Bernie sat next to her. “D’you want to eat first?” Bernie shook her head.

“I think … if I don’t tell you now I'll lose my nerve.”

“Okay.”

“I wouldn't be adverse to a drink though?” Bernie asked, tentatively.

“Goodness. That bad?” Bernie shrugged. “Okay,” Serena agreed gently, a got up to move into the kitchen. “Is this a wine kind of conversation? Or whisky?”

Bernie shook her head. “I have no idea,” she breathed on a laugh.

Serena left the room and returned with a bottle of her favourite Shiraz and two wine glasses. “No need to overreact,” she said in explanation. Bernie smiled and nodded, nervously. Serena opened the bottle and poured them both a glass. She raised her own and waited patiently until Bernie took hers and clinked them together. “To … honesty. Whatever that entails.” They drank. Bernie gulped half her glass in one go. Serena raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” Bernie started. “Before I start. You need to promise me two things.”

“Course,” Serena said over her wine glass.

Bernie took a deep breath. “The first is … please don't think I'm completely insane. But I promise it's true. And I can prove it.”

Serena narrowed her eyes a little, but nodded. “Right. What's the second thing?”

“You can't tell anyone. Not Elinor, not Jason. No one.”

“Blimey,” Serena said, innately attempting to lighten the mood. “Must be serious.” Bernie widened her eyes in misery. “Sorry,” Serena said. She patted her thigh with her free hand. “Okay. I promise. I won't tell anyone your secret, and I'll try not to think you’re crazy.”

“It's actually a good thing, the thing I've got to tell you, I think. I hope it's going to explain some things. My life so far. Why I had to be away for a while longer than I did.”

“You told me that was because you were scared.”

“That wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the whole truth.” Bernie drained her glass and placed it carefully in a coaster on the coffee table in front of them. “Mind if I …?”

“Go ahead.”

Bernie poured herself another glass. She took a sip and Serena was glad to see she was slowing down when it came to the alcohol. “Okay. Right then. So … the thing is …” Tears coated her eyelashes suddenly and Serena reached up to cup Bernie’s cheek, but stayed silent. Bernie caught her hand before she could touch her face and held it. Serena wanted to comfort her, but knew Bernie needed time to speak at her own pace. Bernie took a couple of breaths, dropped Serena's hand. She looked away for a moment, her knuckles white on her own jeans-clad knee. “I'm a werewolf,” she managed, voice quivering and throaty.

Serena blinked. She pushed her eyebrows down. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when she couldn't decide on what to say. Was this a joke? What did Bernie actually mean?

Bernie sniffed, wiped her hand over her eyes. She huffed a bit when Serena reached for her hand again. “This would be where you say something,” Bernie whispered, starting to shake with nervousness.

“I … I …” Serena shook her head. “I'm not sure what to say. I don't know if I really understand you.”

“Werewolf. As in … someone … a human ... that turns into a wolf. Sometimes.”

“I'm still …” Serena shook her head

“Would it help if I explained the background to my … little problem?”

Serena shrugged wildly. “Bernie.” But Bernie's eyes were so anxious she nodded. “Sure. Go ahead.”

“It's a widely held misconception, that werwolves change at the full moon. We don't. There's a small community in upstate New York. Until about fifteen years ago, they had the only female werewolf in existence. Werewolves tend to only have sons. Daughters don't get the gene. Now there are four. I'm one of them. I was bitten ten years ago. Whilst on tour.”

“What?” Serena said, shaking her head. “Bernie … I don't …”

“Believe me?” Bernie sobbed a little. “Yeah. I expected that.”

“Darling it's okay,” Serena breathed, smiling a bit and squeezing Bernie's fingers. “Whatever … whatever you need to …”

“I told you I'm not crazy,” Bernie said quietly, gaze on the floor.

“I'm not saying that you're crazy I just … you can't be, darling.”

“Why not?” Bernie asked.

“Because … werewolves don't exist.”

“Can I just … explain a bit more?”

“Of course you can,” Serena said, deciding to give Bernie any time that she needed to talk. They'd decide what to do once she was out of things to say. She took her hand away, tried to give Bernie literal space as well as mental space.

“In New York, there’s a pack, with an alpha. He's called Jeremy. He's a nice guy. Takes care of everyone. They keep the mutts under control - the werewolves that aren't in the pack. About twelve, thirteen years ago, one of them bit a woman accidentally whilst she was on holiday.” Bernie caught Serena’s gaze again and her eyes were large and dark. “Usually people don't tolerate being bitten. They die. Usually. Jeremy took this woman in and looked after her. Taught her how to control her changes. It's like an affliction. Or an addiction.”

Serena took the pause in Bernie's story to sip at her wine, relishing in the fruity taste in her tongue. Something to bring her back to reality. Something to remind her that she loved Bernie, how ever ill she was.

“So,” Bernie continued. “This woman decided it would be a great idea to … fall in love with me and bite me too.”

“Alex,” Serena breathed. Bernie nodded.

“Yep. Alex. Whilst we were in Afghanistan. She regretted it immediately. Shoved me on a plane and took me to Jeremy. The next few months, he covered for me with the army. I don't know how he did it,” Bernie said, shrugging, taking another sip. “And don't know how he's always done it. He has contacts all around the world. He just seems to be able to sort things. Those first six months, Serena. It's not the most comfortable thing: changing.”

“Changing,” Serena parroted on a whisper.

“Into a wolf. It hurts. But it gets easier. I can control it now. I still need to do it. Sometimes more often than usual. When I'm having a stressful time at work.”

“Is that what happens when you go for a run in the middle of the night?” Serena asked, momentarily forgetting Bernie was delusional.

“Yes. If I don't go for a run regularly, it happens out of my control so … it's better to go somewhere private. Holby woods are perfect.” Serena nodded. “And, that's where I was. The last two weeks. New York. Jeremy needed me for a few things. Pack stuff. That's why I didn't come back. Also, I needed to talk to him, about you.”

“So let me get this straight,” Serena said slowly, as Bernie seemed to have finished her story. “You can change into a wolf, but not on a full moon. Any other super powers?” She meant it as an affectionate tease and luckily Bernie seemed to soften a bit, seemed a little bit less upset.

“Yep.” She shrugged, sipped her wine. “I heal quickly. Like … bizarrely quickly. You are aware I started working three weeks after having open heart surgery.” Serena nodded. “I had to fake it. I was ready after a week. And I'm quite strong.” She lifted her head and looked into the kitchen. “I could lift your table.”

“No you couldn't,” Serena scoffed, again, teasing and gentle.

“Wanna bet?” Bernie started to get up but Serena held her arm.

“No. I don't need you to show me.”

“But you don't believe me.”

“But I also don't need you rearranging my furniture.” Bernie smiled at last, sighed a bit. “So … the arm wrestle?”

“Yeah. Sorry. Definitely let you win. Could have broken your arm.” It was a flippant comment but Serena's looked so shocked, Bernie reached out to touch her. “I wouldn't. Of course I wouldn't.”

‘God if she really believes she can do these things,’ Serena thought, ‘what am I supposed to do? That's it for us, surely?’

‘No,’ another, stronger voice inside her said. ‘I love her. That's all I know for sure.’

“I would never hurt you,” Bernie whispered. “And it's not a blood-thirsty, angry wolf that I change into. So long as I keep my red meat intake up, and eat about six thousand calories a day, I'm just like a normal wolf.” She smiled despite herself. “Maybe a bit more intelligent.”

“Can you talk?” Serena asked, willing to let the charade go on for as long as Bernie needed it to. “As a wolf?”

“No. And I sometimes have trouble understanding human speech, unless I really concentrate.” She shrugged a little, like it was no big deal. “Then the usual cliques. Heightened sense of smell, hearing, which is present in human form but better as a wolf. Slight longevity. And you don't need a silver bullet to kill us. Just a regular bullet will do.” She ran a nervous hand through her hair. “I feel like I'm reading from a textbook.”

“I know you know that I can't believe you,” Serena said, her hand on Bernie's arm. Her eyes were apologetic.

“Which is why, like I said, I do have proof.”

“You're going to turn into a wolf right here?”

“No.” Bernie's eyes looked terrified and for a moment, Serena thought she'd made a breakthrough. “I can't do it here.” She motioned towards the window. The front door. “I can't get caught.” She grasped Serena's fingers. “And I'd never want you to watch me change. It's … like I said it's painful. It's not pretty.”

Despite all the delusional beliefs and possible body dimorphism (Serena had paid attention on her psychiatric rotation all those years ago), Serena felt sorry for Bernie. She obviously experienced pain regularly and wondered if it was triggered by PTSD or something. She was sure she'd find out, if she got Bernie talking at some point, but right now there was the issue at hand.

“I was thinking, we could go up to your bedroom and lock the door,” Bernie said. “I wouldn't want Jason walking in or … anyone else. I'll go into your en suite and close the door. And I'll change.”

‘This was going to be some trick, if Bernie pulled it off,’ Serena thought morosely. ‘How far can I allow this to go?’

Serena was sure Bernie wasn't dangerous. In fact she would bet her left arm Bernie wouldn't hurt her or anyone else (without a damn good reason). She worried a little about being locked in her own bedroom with a delusional woman who believed she could turn into a wolf. But at the same time she was certain, when it didn't happen, she wanted to be the one to catch Bernie when she fell. Because, ultimately, Bernie would find out she was wrong, and the strength of her belief would be a lot to shatter.

So she nodded. Left their glasses on the coffee table. Went upstairs, hands interlinked.

Bernie locked the bedroom door, and stood in front of Serena. “I'm sorry if you feel frightened,” she whispered, hand up the back of Serena's neck, fingers stroking the short hair there. “I'm sorry if I scare you when I come out.” She sighed deeply, tried to smile reassuringly at Serena, who had tears in her eyes, and kissed her cheek. “Please. Don't come in, whatever you hear.”

“Okay,” Serena replied.

“Promise me, Serena.”

Serena nodded. “I promise.” She sat on the bed. She watched Bernie go into the bathroom and close the door. She put a hand to her mouth. All was silent except for a few rustling noises. The door was wooden. She wished it were frosted glass so she could at least watch Bernie's shape, make sure she was okay.

More rustling. She wished Bernie would hurry up and come out so they could deal with this and get her the help she needed.

Serena's head shot up as she heard a strangled cry from Bernie, a low guttural cry. She got up from the bed, but stopped after a step. She'd promised. She needed to make sure Bernie trusted her. She stepped back slowly and sat.

Another moan, a gasp and a whine. Serena's hand gripped the mattress. And then noises that she couldn't recognise as Bernie at all. Tears streamed down Serena's face. The pain she must be in, the heart wrenching agony. Emotional pain could be worse than physical, every doctor with any number of years of experience could tell you that. Her heart burned. She lifted a foot to the bed so she could hug her knee, press her face into the warm cotton of her trousers leg. She let out a sob.

She reached for her phone. She'd promised Bernie she wouldn't go in herself but she hadn't said anything about anyone else. The noises of agony got louder and Serena hit two nines, ready to press the third, when silence fell.

She dropped her phone back onto her bed. She went still. Her eyes watched the door, heard a sharp shaking noise, like a dog after a swim. The handle on the bathroom (and were they both glad, in the end, that it was not one that you turned, but rather pushed down) fell in a jolt and the door slipped open around a foot. Serena peered round the door, but couldn't see anything.

The door opened a little wider, a brown muzzle chucking it to one side. A brown wolf, with a dark face and feet, a lighter tummy and dark brown eyes stepped cautiously from the bathroom. Serena let out a noise somewhere between a squeak and a cough. She gripped the mattress like it was keeping her connected to the real world.

The wolf gave her a tilt of its head, like it was apologising. It stepped further, carefully, into Serena's bedroom. It padded softly to the foot of the bed, to sit neatly in front of her, around four feet away. Serena stared at it.

Serena got up. She moved into the bathroom to find Bernie, a tiny part of her still believing it was some prank. The wolf seemed to expect this and stayed where it was. The bathroom was empty, a neat and folded pile of clothes on the closed lid of the toilet. Serena came back and sat on the bed again. Then she scooted back, knees up to her chest.

The wolf was grateful for this, because when Serena passed out, she wouldn’t have been able to safely catch her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena woke from what she thought was a dream. Her arm was stretched out, fingers off the edge of the mattress. A cold something was bumping her fingertips gently, but insistently. She opened her eyes and felt the room spinning. Dark eyes met hers and she recognised them as Bernie's but …

It flew back to her, the conversation, the wine, the delusional beliefs of the newly found love of her life.

But then it was her beliefs that had been shattered, her concept of the world turned on its head. How could she trust her own perception anymore, her own reality?

She sat up. Head still spinning. ‘This can't be happening,’ she thought, eyeing the brown figure standing next to the bed, the brown figure that backed away a little so it could look at her. She peered. They were definitely Bernie's eyes, looking back at her with trepidation and fear. But it must be a dream. This could not be her Bernie.

“B …” she tried, but her words caught in her throat, her breathing hitched. The wolf sat again, made a noise like a gentle whine. “Bernie?” she finally managed, her legs crossed on the bed, her elbows resting on her knees.

The wolf peered at her, it's brown eyes blinking a bit. It nodded.

The wolf nodded.

Serena's eyebrows hit her hairline. “Okay,” she said, palms upwards in surrender. “I believe you.” Bernie snorted, lay down and put her head on her front paws. Her eyes closed and her ears flattened sadly. She sighed. Serena shook her head. “So what now?” she asked and Bernie looked up, ears cocked forward again, listening. “Can you just change back or …” Bernie snorted again, stood and started to walk, head hanging, back to the bathroom. “No wait.”

Bernie looked over her shoulder and stood still. She cocked one ear round, then turned, one paw lifted in the air. “Come back here,” Serena asked, tenderly. “I want to touch you. Is that okay?”

Bernie stared at her a moment. Then she nodded and walked back to the bed. Serena slid onto her knees onto the floor and waited for Bernie to stand by her. She lifted a careful hand and placed it on the wolf’s back, Bernie's back. She didn't stroke her, just sunk her fingertips into Bernie's fur and felt her. She touched her ears. She touched her neck. She slipped a finger down her muzzle, to which Bernie closed her eyes. She touched her knee, her hip. She marvelled at how the fur curled round in a spiral at her elbow.

Serena considered touching Bernie's tail, but figured that would be rude.

Bernie lay down, but kept her head up, watching Serena look at her and put her hands on her with an uncomfortable gaze. Finally Bernie huffed a bit, large brown eyes regarding her with a definite ‘are you done?’ type of look. Serena smiled and reached to fuss her ears but Bernie pulled away, made an annoyed noise. “Sorry,” Serena breathed, realising she'd overstepped some kind of etiquette. She snuck her hands between her thighs and her calves. “I suppose it must be weird being touched like that. I'm aware you're not a pet.”

Bernie shook her head a definite ‘no’.

“You're still beautiful,” Serena said, blushing instantly and shaking her head. “I'm sorry I suppose … it’s just a lot for me to take in.” Bernie looked at her, sighed a bit. “I can barely believe it. I can't believe that I *do* believe it.”

Bernie huffed and stood. She gave Serena look that clearly said, ‘I'll be back in a moment,’ and disappeared into the bathroom. Serena stood to politely close the door for her.

Serena put her fingers in her ears after the first growl of pain and blocked it out. She closed her eyes too, for good measure. When she opened them, Bernie was back in the bedroom, wearing just underwear and her shirt, having left her trousers on the floor when she had opened the door to see Serena with her eyes closed and hands over her ears. “Serena,” she whispered, hands covering Serena's hands and pulling her close to her own chest. “I'm sorry.”

Serena felt herself being rocked a bit. “What the hell for?” she sighed, hands leaving her ears to grip onto Bernie's shirt. She snuggled her head under Bernie's chin and inhaled deeply. Bernie smelt like Bernie, she realised, in whatever form.

“For … being such a mess,” Bernie replied, fingers carefully stroking her hair. She pulled a little and Serena sat in her lap, straddling her own thighs, cheek against Bernie's shoulder. “For being … for probably royally fucking up your life.”

“Well it's certainly true that things will never be the same. But, for us. My loss of innocence is your gain.” Serena leant back and cupped Bernie's cheeks. “I'm with you now. In every sense. You don't have to hide or be scared anymore.” Bernie nodded, finally smiling. Serena smiled back, that affectionate toothy smile she reserved only for Bernie. She leant forward. They kissed lightly, Serena caressing Bernie's jawline.

“Are you sure?”

“I was ready to call the mental health team and have you sectioned for a moment, but yes.” They both chuckled, relief flooding the both of them. “It's not your secret to keep,” Serena promised. “It's ours.”

“I love you,” Bernie said, emotion flooding her face and voice, her breath speeding up with the force of it. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie's shoulders and leant against her again, chin on her shoulder.

“I love you too,” she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut, tears welling up in them and threatening to spill. She squeezed Bernie hard. They sat like that for a long time. Bernie sunk her nose into Serena’s hair and growled a bit, smelling everything. Shampoo, conditioner, hairspray, even the perfume she used. Serena smiled to herself, held on tight.

Eventually, Serena pulled back, feeling Bernie's one arm wrap around her shoulders, the hand of the other sneaking under one of her knees. “Hold on tight,” she whispered, and stood, easily as if Serena weighed nothing at all. Serena squeaked a bit, then laughed, as Bernie kissed her lips, just gently, gently for now, before carefully lowering them both to the bed.

They both laughed when Bernie's stomach rumbled and Serena cocked an eyebrow at her. “Six thousand calories, eh?”

“About that,” Bernie admitted.

“Better get a takeaway. Before you starve.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena rolled over in bed to find Bernie was not there. She sighed and smiled to herself. Bernie wouldn't be long. She didn't run for long these days. She drifted, safe in the knowledge that Bernie would return.

Brown feet padded back into the bedroom. Bernie's warm soft body sidled up to Serena's side of the bed, before leaning against it. As always, Serena dropped a hand over the side of the bed to lay her palm against the wolf’s back. Her fingertips sunk into the fur. She felt ribs expanding and contracting, and felt Bernie's warm breath against her cheek.

“Don't get fur in the bed,” she breathed, as she always did, and half asleep still. Bernie exhaled. “And don't be long.” Serena rolled back close to the middle of the bed to wait for her lover’s return to her embrace.

*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Cold & Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know this was gonna be a one shot. But I've had a few comments asking for more. And I am nothing if loyal to my critics.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena had a cold. The last week hadn't been stressful exactly, but the enormity of the secret Bernie had divulged had sent her mind reeling. Questions had flooded her brain over the last seven days, the science of it all, the wider picture. Her head was a little all over the place.

In a characteristically kind and responsible gesture, Bernie had taken the burden of her workload the last week. The takeaway packets that usually accumulated in the shared office were being regularly stacked in the newly acquired and larger bin, Bernie had sourced from maintenance. Bernie, it turned out once the secret was out and she didn't have to hide with Serena, ate a lot of burgers from the canteen. One large cheesy one between breakfast and lunch, and two plain ones between lunch and when they go home. Serena has taken to swiping a chip or two, but has to remind herself of their drastic difference in metabolism, of Bernie's ability to eat three times what she can each day.

They still hadn't gone further than, as Serena understood it was called, ‘second base’. And even that had been on top of clothes. Physically and mentally, cards had been laid on the table, and they were both ready. And Bernie hadn't stayed overnight in Serena's bed since her revelation.

So, with the combination of Serena feeling a little overwhelmed with information, and more than a bit ‘horny’, let's call it what it is, she thought wryly, Serena’s immune system had taken a bit of a bash. She had developed a head cold. Her nose was stuffy, her throat a bit sore, and she had a headache that defied ibuprofen and paracetamol combined.

She sat with her head in her hand, idly clicking through emails and sighing miserably, tissue clutched tightly.

Bernie entered the office, eyes gentle and smile warm, and slid a cup of something lemony and steaming across the desk to her. “Lemsip,” she whispered, conscious that loud noises at that moment were making Serena's head pound.

“Thank you,” Serena breathed, letting go of the computer mouse and cupping the mug, shifting it under her face so that the steam tickled her nose. She couldn't breathe it in, exactly, but she could try and allow the decongestant element to help a little before it was cool enough to drink.

Bernie a put a careful hand on her shoulder, rubbed her muscles affectionately and with sympathy. “Feel any better?”

“No,” Serena said, bitterly. Bernie leant down and kissed her forehead. Serena moved back a bit and made a noise of complaint. “Don't want you to catch it,” she explained. Bernie bit her lip and smiled, apologetically.

“I don't get ill,” she murmured, hand sliding up to Serena's neck. “So … don't worry.”

“Ah yes,” Serena said, voice quiet. “Your super-human immune system.”

“Haven't had a cold in 5 years,” Bernie said lightly, going back to rubbing Serena's shoulder again. Her other hand came up to rub the other shoulder. “Want me to take you home in a minute?”

Serena sipped at the lemsip which was still a tad hot. She glanced at the clock on the wall. “I can wait until the end of your shift.”

“You can go lie down in the on-call room if you like?” Bernie asked gently.

“I'm alright,” Serena said, smiling and sitting up a little straighter, sighing at the hands digging into her achy muscles. “I'll just wait here.”

“Okay,” Bernie replied, nodding and leaning against Serena's desk, her hands leaving Serena's shoulders and gripping onto the side. “I'll drive you home when I'm done. Just a quick ultrasound to do on bed four. Then Raf should be in.” Bernie crossed her legs at the ankle and looked down at her trainer-clad feet, a little nervous. “Am I … invited to spend the night?” she asked, fringe falling into her face.

“Before I knew of your …” Serena narrowed her eyes in thought. “… superpowers …” Bernie chuckled at that. “I would have probably politely declined and told you to stay away. Although I'm sure I don’t look in the least bit sexy at the moment.”

“Snot very nice,” Bernie commented, trying not to smile.

“I'm pretty disgusting.”

“You're not.” Bernie smiled so shyly and Serena had to smile despite her fuzzy head and blocked sinuses.

“But you'd be very welcome.”

“I can look after you then,” Bernie said, emotion creeping into her voice. She so did want to look after Serena. She so did want to make up for her two months away. And Serena knew this and so did want to allow her the opportunity to.

“I think I'd like that,” Serena whispered. Bernie nodded, pushed away from the desk and went to the door.

“I think I have an ultrasound to do.”

Serena nodded, allowed her to go. She clicked through more emails and sipped her lemsip.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bernie drove Serena home, turning the immediate blast of her radio to something soft and classical. Serena noticed and smiled, before leaning her head against the window and sighing. Bernie patted her hand.

When they got in, Jason was sitting at the dining room table typing on his laptop. “Good evening. Oh, Bernie.” He smiled broadly at her and closed his laptop politely. “I didn't know you were coming for tea.”

“I hope that's okay with you?” Bernie asked as she helped Serena out of her coat and hung both her coat and Serena's up. Serena pulled her slippers on and sighed in relief.

“Of course it is. So long as you don't mind fish and chips.” He frowned at his aunt, taking in her red nose, watery eyes and slumped demeanour. “What's … what's the matter?”

“Auntie Serena's got a cold,” Bernie explained before Serena needed to, placing her car keys on the dining table. “I'm here to have dinner with you and to look after her tonight.”

“Don't come near me then,” Jason requested, sitting back a bit. “I don't want to catch it.”

“I won't,” Serena said tolerantly. Bernie rubbed her back a bit as she rounded the dining table, to fetch the portable house phone.

“Haddock and … let me guess,” Bernie said to Jason. “An extra large chips?”

“Yes please,” he replied, folding his hands over his laptop expectantly. “Are you going to collect it whilst Auntie Serena is unwell?”

“I am,” Bernie reassured him, nodding. He nodded back, pleased. “Go curl up on the sofa,” Bernie breathed to Serena, smoothing her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Serena croaked, looking totally exhausted.

Once Bernie had ordered their food, she grabbed her car keys back from the table and smiled at Jason. “Just let her have a little sleep, okay?” Jason nodded, opening his laptop and sensitively making sure the sound was on mute.

When Bernie returned from the chip shop, bag of food smelling amazing, she left it for Jason to portion up. Going into Serena's living room, she found Serena lying with her head on a cushion on the sofa, legs curled up, hands snug around herself. She'd pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa haphazardly over herself, but her feet still stuck out of the bottom. Bernie carefully sat by Serena's feet and lay a hand on her hip, rubbed a little. “Hey,” she whispered, thumb smoothing the soft blanket. “Do you feel hungry?”

Serena stirred, sniffing pathetically and opened her eyes. “Yep,” she said, nodding, sitting up. Bernie's eyes were so kind, Serena felt her chest clench a bit. She placed her palm over Bernie's hand on her hip.

They went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Serena smiled at the food and said: “Thank you for plating up, Jason.”

“I counted equal numbers of chips for us all, trying to give us each the same amount of big, medium and small-sized chips.”

“It looks lovely,” Bernie commended him. He grinned and tucked in, the cue of both women picking up their cutlery meaning that he could start to eat.

Serena managed half her fish and nearly half of her chips before she blew out a breath and put down her fork. Bernie waited until Jason had finished, asked to be excused so he could play upstairs on his PlayStation, and cleared his plate away. Bernie pulled Serena's plate to rest between them. “Mind if I ..?”

Serena smiled tiredly and made a gesture that clearly said ‘go ahead’.

“Want to go straight to bed?” Bernie asked, that soft look in her eyes as she ate the remaining chips, licked her fingers clean. She picked up her fork.

“Not yet,” Serena said, smiling as Bernie stabbed pieces of her fish and ate those too. “Fancy a film? I'll let you share my blanket.”

“So long as it’s not too intellectual. I'm quite tired, long day, you know.” She chuckled to herself as she picked up Serena's plate and scraped it with her fork. “Which is weird. I don't … usually get tired.”

Bernie chivalrously cleared their plates and cutlery, and filled the kettle with water before knocking it on. Serena stood and went to her. Both sets of brown eyes settled on the kettle as it heated up. Serena sighed and leant a little against Bernie's side, feeling content when she felt Bernie's arm slide around her waist. When she let out a huge sneeze, Bernie kissed her forehead. Serena blew her nose with a fresh tissue and stepped away to dispose of it, holding up a finger.

“Why don't you put your pyjamas on?” Bernie asked. Serena nodded and disappeared to go upstairs.

Two cups of steaming drink (one a lemsip, the other a decaf tea) in her hands, Bernie entered the living room. She set the cups on the coffee table, being careful to use coasters. She stepped to the DVD rack and stared for a while at the eclectic collection of films.

When Serena returned (wearing burgundy pyjamas that proclaimed ‘counting sheep’ on the front of the top), Bernie had pulled a couple out to check the backs. She turned to Serena and felt a bit shy. “You can choose. If you like.”

“We’re both going to watch it,” Serena argued, stepping next to her and putting her head in one side to consider. “Oh. I like this film.” She indicated the one Bernie had in her hand. “It's so silly.”

“Okay,” Bernie said and she handed it to Serena to put on.

Bernie sat against one side of the sofa, feet up underneath her backside, and expected Serena to sit against the other end. However, the brunette climbed over Bernie's legs and lay her head against Bernie's shoulder. Bernie wrapped her arm comfortably and comfortingly around Serena's back, her other hand reaching for the lemsip. “Get this down you,” she whispered as the film began.

Bernie had chosen ‘It’s Complicated’ a film about a couple of a certain age after their divorce. “Bit of a sore subject, I'm aware,” Serena said, but Bernie squeezed her.

“Meryl Streep,” Bernie replied. “She's brilliant in most things.”

“It's a rom-com,” Serena said over her cup. “Silly film.”

“Silly is good.” Bernie waited until she'd finished her lemsip before taking the cup from her and placing it back on the coffee table. Then she rubbed Serena's back until she lay back against her, cheek against her collarbone, snuffly nose below Bernie's chin.

The volume wasn't turned up loud on the TV. Serena carefully and a bit shyly snuck a hand around Bernie's tummy. She looked up, eyebrows raised to make sure it was okay. Bernie smiled down at her, squeezed her around her shoulders. Serena smiled back and settled, a little more relaxed, against Bernie's front.

They watched the film. Bernie bent her arm up after around half an hour to stroke Serena's hair a bit. Serena found that relaxing. She smirked a bit. “How is this fair?”

Bernie frowned and looked at her confused. “Hmm?”

“I'm not allowed to pet you,” Serena said, and Bernie chuckled.

“You can pet me all you want,” Bernie said, “just not in wolf form.”

“Oh,” Serena breathed, amused. “Is that how it is?”

“Yeah,” Bernie replied. They were quiet for a bit. Bernie trailed her fingertips over Serena's back. “Suppose we haven't really talked about it much.”

“Or at all,” Serena corrected.

“Sorry,” Bernie said. “Do you have anything you want to ask me?” Serena snuggled against her shoulder.

“Hmm. Just how strong are you?”

Bernie laughed. “Could carry you to bed.”

“Could you?”

“Easily.” She thought for a moment. “I carried my mattress up three flights of stairs when I moved in to my flat.”

“I thought you did your back in?”

“Oh. That wasn't from carrying furniture.” Serena pushed herself up, mostly because her sinuses hurt but also to look at Bernie properly. Bernie looked apologetic. “Sorry I lied.”

“It wasn't a big lie.” Serena smiled.

“I fell down an embankment.”

“What?” Serena asked, serious and shocked suddenly.

“Out in a run, misjudged a leap,” Bernie said. “Rolled down a rocky embankment. Fell in a ditch.”

“So, you were bruised?”

“A bit.” Bernie looked away, embarrassed.

“I thought your muscles were giving you jip,” Serena moaned, a hand reaching to squeeze Bernie's upper arm. “And you let me massage you.”

“It wasn't so bad,” Bernie admitted. Serena's face relaxed a bit.

“Oh right. I see.” Bernie glanced at her, grinned a bit.

“I'm sorry I lied,” Bernie murmured again. Serena shook her head.

“So. Double mattress?” Bernie nodded. “Impressive.”

“Not really. Clayton can heft twice what I can. Elena even more.” Serena furrowed her eyebrows. “A couple. In the pack. Probably going to inherit the alpha roles when Jeremy … dies.”

“Are you considered part of the pack? I get the impression you kind of … belong to them. Getting called out to the US on occasion.”

“Yes,” Bernie said with confidence. “I'm part of it. A fully paid up member.”

“Good. Wouldn't want to be dating a … a mutt?” Bernie nodded. “Yep. Although I can't deny the thought of you being a little … wild. Hmm.” She touched Bernie's chin a bit, affection flowing from her gaze.

“I'm not wild. Not even when I change.” Bernie's voice was soft, mirrored the affection she saw.

“Would you ever let me watch you change?” Bernie shook her head.

“I wouldn't … want you to see me like that.” Serena sighed deeply and nodded.

“Okay,” she whispered. They smiled at one another for a while. Serena's hand found Bernie's, thumb circling her palm. They both watched the film for a while. “So. You, Alex, Elena. You said there were four female … werewolves?” For some reason Serena found it difficult saying the word.

“Ah. Yes. Elena and Clay had twins. One is a little girl.”

“I though you said the gene only passes from father to son?”

“Well, it does. But as far as we know, two werewolves have never … reproduced before. So we're assuming Katherine is. Rather than assuming she isn't.”

“Wow,” Serena said.

“Yeah. It's a new thing. This family thing. Jeremy's finding it very … strange. I think.”

“He's not a family man?”

“He doesn't have children. Clay was adopted by him. His brother and nephew were killed by mutts a few years ago. And then two random lesbians turn up and … I think he's had to change some of the pack rules. Actually, I know he has.” Bernie sighed, looked pensive, but then smiled a bit. “Which is a good thing. Five years ago, he'd never have allowed one of the pack to tell a human about the pack.”

“Ah. I did wonder if I was … an exemption.”

“You are. You really are. When I asked him …” Bernie blew out an audible breath through pursed lips, her face a bit disbelieving. “He was angry. Really not happy.”

“Why?” Serena asked, her fingers slipping between Bernie's.

“Because we don't tell anyone. It's dangerous. Really very dangerous.” Bernie blinked, looked deeply at her. “But you're different. You're everything.”

“Am I?” Serena asked, voice less than a whisper. There was a pause whilst they looked at each other, hands clasped one each. Serena eventually looked away. “I still feel a bit …”

“A bit?”

“Not … left out exactly.”

“I'll tell you everything,” Bernie promised. “I just … I don't want to overwhelm you with information.” Serena smiled gently and nodded.

“Okay.” Serena chuckled a bit. “A woman of mystery,” she commented, eyebrows flicking up a few times. Bernie chuckled too.

“Not as much as you might think.”

“And when I called you macho … I didn't imagine superpowers.”

“Would you stop calling my excess strength and heightened sense of smell ‘super’. Like it's a good thing?”

Serena frowned a bit. “Isn't it?”

“No,” Bernie hissed, but smiled despite her annoyance. “It's a pain. An affliction. An imperfection.”

“I would never call you perfect, Bernie,” Serena said, “but I wouldn't have thought your ability to lift furniture was a hinderance.”

“I hate that I'm not normal.”

Serena shrugged. “What's normal?”

“You're normal. You're not a freak.” Bernie looked miserable. Serena touched her cheek.

“Now come on. I don't think you're a freak.” Bernie looked at her, took her other hand, held them both tenderly between them.

“Are you sure?”

“Course.” Serena smiled at her, trying to reassure her. “Am I the kind of person who would settle for … imperfect or freaky?”

“I suppose not,” Bernie admitted.

“Something else I wanted to ask. Not directly superpower-related.” Serena squeezed her hands before bringing them to her lips and kissing Bernie's knuckles warmly. “We've not … you've not stayed over.”

Bernie chuckled and nodded, eyes sparkling and apologetic. “Yeah. I know.”

“You haven't gone off me?”

“Of course not,” Bernie said quickly. Serena smiled at her and Bernie relaxed with a sigh, realising the joke.

“So. You want to take things … slowly?”

“In a way.”

“I've never been good at slow,” Serena said, looking at Bernie through lowered lashes.

“I'm … to be honest,” Bernie said, “I'm a bit scared.”

“What of?” Serena asked, eyes opening properly to look softly at her.

“I've not … been with anyone apart from … since I got bitten.” Serena narrowed her eyes slightly in gentle confusion but kept quiet. “I've not had to … I'm scared of hurting you.”

“Hurting me?” Serena asked softly.

“Well, you know what it's like. You get … into bed with someone. You get a bit carried away. Extra strength and …” Bernie shook her head and huffed out a breath. She looked scared now, swallowed thickly. “God what if I …”

“What if you what?”

“What if I … bite you?” A shiver went though Bernie. Serena squeezed Bernie's fingers, thumbs caressing a bit.

“Have you … is it something you like to do?” Serena had to ask.

Bernie shook her head and blinked. “Well no but …”

“Have you done that before?”

“No.”

“Right.” Bernie swallowed again and took in a deep breath. Serena gave her time to think.

“What if I do it accidentally?” she whispered, eyes so worried.

“If you've not done it before, and it's not something you enjoy doing, why would you?”

“If there's ever a risk that I would hurt you…” Bernie shook her head, dropped her eyes, looked sadly down at their hands.

“I trust you,” Serena said, simply.

“You shouldn't.”

“You'd never bite me.” Serena sounded so sure. “Not unless I asked you to.”

“I wouldn't do it even then. Alex and I were lucky. Probably, our military backgrounds. Medical knowledge. Jeremy acting so quickly.” Bernie's breathing hitched and she slipped her hand from Serena's and placed it over her own lips. “I’d never take the risk that you could …” She shook her head. “No.” Her tone was firm. Serena reached to touch her face, wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks.

Serena had never seen her cry, not once. Freak out: sure. Get stressed: several times. But never tears.

“I trust you,” Serena said again. She sniffed, gathered Bernie to her so that she could lay Bernie’s cheek against her shoulder. “It's okay,” she whispered.

They sat like that for a long while. The credits of their forgotten film rolled. Serena rubbed Bernie's back. Bernie buried her face in Serena's pyjama top.

Bernie came back to herself and inhaled deeply. She could smell everything. The shower gel Serena used, her shampoo, the scent of Jason when he'd given her a hug that morning, her perfume, soap from work, even the chicken salad sandwich she'd had for lunch. The lemsip she'd drunk, and then Serena's own smell, the scent of her skin that Bernie caught when she'd been in a room less than six months ago. It was Bernie's favourite smell – more luscious than a rabbit panicking in the forest, or a freshly cooked steak on a cold day.

Serena smiled affectionately and pulled back when she noticed Bernie snuffling her, recognised the tiny almost-there moans of appreciation and enjoyment. She found it very endearing. Her fingertips touched gently at Bernie's neck. Bernie blushed. “It's okay,” Serena breathed.

“I'm so sorry,” Bernie chuckled, looking away.

“Are you kidding?” Serena asked, grinning despite her painful head and bunged up nose. “I reserve the right to sniff you on occasion once I've got rid of this virus.”

“Granted,” Bernie replied, nodding once. They smiled at one another. “Thank you.”

“D’you feel better about it now?” Serena asked, eyes searching Bernie's face. Bernie nodded a bit.

“Yes. I think …” Bernie smiled shyly. “… maybe it'll be okay.”

“We just have to be honest with one another,” Serena said. Serena eyed the TV, blaring blue and blankly. She raised her eyebrows. “I think it's time to go to bed.” Serena turned back to her, eyes wide and accepting. “Do you need to … go for a run tonight?” Bernie shook her head.

“Tonight is all about taking care of you.” Serena smiled and sighed. “I'm not skirting round my girlfriend duties.” Serena's smile broadened.

“Girlfriend?”

“You don't like that name?” Bernie asked, worried.

“Actually. I like it.” She shrugged and cuddled herself happily. “I'm Bernie Wolfe’s girlfriend.”

Bernie Wolfe stood from the sofa and gathered Serena up under her knees and around her shoulders. Serena laughed through her bunged up nose and held on in wonder as Bernie simply stood, as if she were no weight at all. “We can't do this in front of Jason,” Bernie said to her, walking easily out of the living room.

“Or you'll at least have to pretend you're struggling a little if he catches us.” Serena slid her hands around Bernie's shoulders and carefully kissed her lips. Bernie stopped walking and held still, allowing Serena to kiss her but not deepening the kiss too much for fear that Serena wouldn't be able to breathe. Serena kissed her cheek and smoothed down the hair close to the back of Bernie's neck.

“Bed?” Serena nodded and Bernie carried her gently upstairs and into the hallway. Due to the lack of struggling, they were quiet and only heard Jason's PlayStation buzzing and banging. Serena reached to open the bedroom door.

Bernie lay her gently at the foot of the bed, leaning over her to kiss her forehead. Serena held her cheeks and kept her there a moment, stroking Bernie's ears. They grinned at one another. “For someone who's supposed to be unwell, you do have a bit of a spark about you,” Bernie commented. Serena stroked her face.

“Just glad you're here.”

“And you need your sleep,” Bernie replied. Serena nodded.

“Okay.”

“Have you got anything for me to sleep in?” Bernie stood up straight. Serena rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up. She opened her set of drawers and rummaged around for a bit, finding a plain blue T-shirt and jogging bottoms.

“Would these be okay?” Bernie nodded. She took them, held them a moment. Looked away a little shyly. She went into the en suite and closed the door.

Serena tried not to think of the last time she'd been in her en suite. The noises she'd made. How, for the first time since she was pregnant with Ellie (and ended up terribly anaemic), Serena had passed out. Fainted. Right here on her own bed.

She took a deep breath and went to her bedside table, grabbed a small bottle of olbas oil from the cupboard and left it on the side. Bernie came out of the bathroom looking rather lovely in Serena's clothes, shy smile on her face as she gathered her hair up in a tiny ponytail. Serena smiled and shifted off the bed. She rounded the mattress to use the bathroom. “I used your toothbrush,” Bernie admitted. “Hope that's okay.”

“Course,” Serena said, nodding. She went into the en suite.

Serena came back out after using the toilet and brushing her teeth. Bernie was in her bed (which she grinned at), leant on a hand, elbow in the pillows. She got back into bed again, slid under the duvet, lay on her back and reached for the olbas oil. Bernie eyed it. Serena's gaze widened.

“Oh. God, I didn't even think.” Serena put a hand over her mouth and smiled. “Is this a really strong smell ..?” Bernie looked down and blushed, shrugged a bit.

“I don't want to stop you having … at least a bit of relief from …”

“I really could do with some.”

“Can't get too close then.” Serena's face fell. Bernie smiled sadly at her. “It's okay. Douse yourself in it. I'll live.”

“If you're sure.” Bernie nodded, reaching across to squeeze her shoulder. Serena quickly unscrewed the bottle, dabbed it on the collar of her top, before recapping it and placing it back in her drawers. Bernie scooted back a little on the bed. Serena rolled to face her. Bernie blinked her eyes rapidly and coughed. “I'm sorry,” Serena breathed, trying to shift backwards too, away from her. Bernie pointed behind Serena and Serena nodded, rolling to face away from her. Bernie lay a hand against her spine, fingers gentle, caressing up and down. Serena sighed.

“It's okay. We have all the time in the world to cuddle,” Bernie said, hand warm against her. Serena murmured in a agreement.

“You're warm,” Serena breathed, wiggling her shoulders.

“I'm always warm. Part of the pathology.”

“Another superpower,” Serena said, drifting into sleep.

Bernie waited until the albas oil has dissipated enough that Serena could finally breathe through her nose. It had the added advantage of Bernie then being able to move a little closer. Serena had drifted to sleep a few minutes ago, her even breathing was deep. Bernie shifted towards the middle of the bed and took Serena at her shoulder and hip, pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around her, buried her nose in the back of her neck. She felt a sleepy arm wrap over her own arm around Serena's waist, fingertips poking between her knuckles to hold her in place and give her added permission.

Bernie smiled and fell asleep and all she could smell was Serena.

*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Don't Be Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena's not quite over her cold. Texting ensues.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena woke first, her hand still against Bernie's around her middle, feeling Bernie's breath against the back of her neck. She sniffed a bit experimentally and discovered her nose was not as blocked as it was yesterday. The pounding in her head had lessened as well. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes again, savouring the wonderfully warm body against her own.

She felt Bernie stir against her back and the hand against her tummy twitched a bit. A sleepy murmur and lips against her neck, kissing and sniffing her in. Serena's smile broadened, her hand squeezing Bernie's, head turning up to those lips to give Bernie access to her cheek.

Bernie's hand slipped down to her hip, her lips kissing her jaw now. Serena didn't open her eyes but did slip onto her back, reached up for Bernie’s cheek and found it, fingertips touching soft skin as their lips came together. They both inhaled deeply, as they kissed. Serena's eyes fluttered open as Bernie broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

“Morning,” Bernie whispered, her fingertips trailing little circles against Serena's hip. Serena smiled up at her.

“Good morning.” She sighed, felt her skin tingling a bit where Bernie touched her. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well thank you,” Bernie whispered, leaning down again to capture Serena's lips. Serena pushed up against her, a hand on her shoulder, the fingers of the other sliding into Bernie's hair. The kiss deepened, Bernie's tongue swept against Serena's lips, parting them. Their tongues touched, tips, just gently. Serena made a noise like a soft hum in her throat. Bernie broke the kiss, just as they heard Jason starting to move around in the hallway.

They looked over at the bedroom door and snickered a little. Bernie rested against Serena's shoulder and exhaled, kissed her neck a bit. Serena turned her head towards Bernie's and kissed her forehead. Then they simply lay in bed together for a while. “You okay?” Serena asked quietly, backs of her knuckles trailing down Bernie's neck. Bernie nodded.

“Yep.”

“Good.”

“How're you feeling?”

“A bit better.”

“What time d’you start?”

“Eleven.”

“Me too.”

“Dinner?” Serena asked, lips resting against Bernie's forehead.

“Where would you like to go?”

“Somewhere that does huge portions.” Bernie chuckled against her and squeezed her round the middle.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Their day was busy, but was spent trying not to steal glances across patients, paperwork and conversations with other people. Despite her lingering cold, Serena felt happy and apparently it showed on her face and in her behaviour. Morven kept grinning at her and Fletch was glancing between them.

After a particularly long and delicate procedure, Serena got changed in the locker room. There was a long mirror on one wall and she caught a glimpse of herself in it, half way through pulling her trousers on. Her nose was still a bit red but she reckoned she'd live. She reckoned she'd manage to look at least a bit presentable at dinner tonight.

Now that they'd spoken about it, she felt a bit better. She didn't really think Bernie had stopped being attracted to her but, she supposed, you can never guess these things. It made perfect sense to her that Bernie would feel scared about getting more intimate. She reckoned, if she were in Bernie's shoes, she would probably feel the same.

So she got dressed and pulled her shoes back on. She sat for a moment and blew her nose. Bernie was in another surgery. She should be out soon. Serena dropped her head backwards to lean against the wooden slats. She figured maybe she should have some more painkillers. Her head was starting to throb again.

The door opened a moment later, and Bernie swept through it, stopping short when she saw Serena, head back and eyes closed. Serena smiled and peeped open an eye. “All done?”

“Raf’s closing.” Bernie went to her locker and pulled out her blue trauma scrubs, ready to change out of her theatre scrubs. “How you feeling?”

“A bit gross,” Serena admitted. Bernie threw her an affectionate look. “Paracetamol and a cup of tea, I think.”

“Sounds good to me.” They smiled at each other whilst Bernie stepped out of one pair of trousers, into another. Serena watched her softly, noted the plain black briefs, cotton and soft, no frills or lace. Noted the mismatched bra as Bernie took off her scrub top. Bernie noticed her watching, said nothing, gave her a small smirk. She pulled on the trauma scrub top, stepped into her trainers. She patted her thighs.

“So, where's dinner?” Serena asked.

“Wherever you like. There's a nice burger place over the other side of town. They do a delicious salad bar.”

“Perfect,” Serena replied.

“If you drive home, I'll pick you up.” Serena nodded.

“That'd be lovely.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bernie ate far too much, even for her. Serena watched her wolf down (oh is that where that expression came from) her own burger, chips, a huge amount of creamy pasta salad and a large ice cream dessert. Serena stole a spoonful of chocolate covered cream. Bernie's breathing hitched when she watched Serena suck the spoon clean. Serena raised an eyebrow at that.

They split the bill and gave the waitress a large tip (she hadn't mentioned their over indulgence and Bernie suggested they return regularly). Bernie had picked Serena up, so drove her home.

They sat in the car a moment after Bernie pulled up outside Serena's house. Bernie smiled shyly and rested her gaze on her own hands in her lap. She turned off the car engine. “Would it be presumptuous to ask to come in for a coffee?”

“Not at all,” Serena replied, but didn't move. “Bernie.” Bernie looked up at her. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I just … I don't want to rush you,” she explained, grimacing a bit at her own words.

“How long have we known one another?” Serena asked. “How long has it been since we first kissed?”

Bernie chuckled a bit, nervously. She nodded. “I know.”

“Come on. Honesty?” Serena reached for Bernie's hand and held it between her own two. “Isn't that the agreement?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“I want to spend the night with you,” Serena whispered, her smile encouraging and reassuring. “I want you … in my bed. And in my arms.” Her smile widened, toothy, eyes looking down for a moment. “And I don't particularly want you in your clothes.” They both giggled a bit, and Serena reached to hold Bernie's cheek.

“I feel … the same.” Bernie held her gaze bravely. “I'm so looking forward to …” She paused, then shrugged, unable to find the words.

“Showing me a good time?” Serena asked, voice breathy, leaning forward so that their lips were a hairs width apart. Bernie let out a breath, nodded gently.

“However,” she said, gaze gentle. “You're still full of cold. And I haven't been home since yesterday.”

“Are you saying we should wait?” Serena asked. Bernie nodded.

“I think it's wise.”

“Okay,” Serena agreed, a little disappointed. It showed on her face.

“Hey,” Bernie said to her, squeezing the hand she still held. “I just … it's going to be your first time and …” She shrugged. “As cheesy as it sounds I would like it to be special.” Serena chuckled, affection shining from her eyes.

“I suppose I have enough to worry about without the prospect of coughing all over you.” They both snickered and Serena leant to capture Bernie lips, softly and chastely. “Right then.”

“I'll see you at work tomorrow.” Serena nodded.

“Definitely. And … feel free to text me tonight.” She bit her lip, blatantly flirting. “If you feel inclined.” Bernie swallowed.

“Okay.”

Serena nodded, smiled, kissed her one last time and opened the car door. When she got to her front door she looked back and threw Bernie a smile. Bernie smiled back, held out a hand as a wave and started the car, drove away. Serena watched her go.

“How was your dinner with Bernie?” Jason asked, as he passed her at the bottom of the stairs. He regarded her with a deep stare and smiled back at her bright face. “I'm assuming by your expression that you had a good time.”

“We did, thank you Jason.”

“Good,” he said, starting up the stairs.

“Good night,” she called up to him.

“Good night Auntie Serena.”

Serena went to the kettle and filled it. She watched it boil and remembered Bernie's lips on her, her hand in her own. She felt tingly all over.

She took her cup of tea to bed. She pulled on her pyjamas and washed her face, sat in bed with a food magazine she'd been meaning to read for a while, and sipped her tea. She wiggled her hips a bit and inhaled deeply. She rested a hand on her neck and tickled a spot there, dropping her head to one side and reading about velvet cake.

Her phone, on silent, lit up. She glanced and it and smiled at the text notification, picking up the phone to open and read the text.

‘I'm so full from all that pasta. X’

She tapped out a reply. ‘Me too. Good food and good company. What more could a girl ask for? X’

A moment later. ‘And a good night kiss. Perfect evening. X’

Serena put her magazine and empty tea cup down and settled more comfortably in bed. Her hand went back to her neck, fingers idly tracing back and forth.

‘Almost perfect. If only I didn't have this cold. You left me quite warm. X’

There was a longer pause, Serena raised an eyebrow. She hoped she hadn't over stepped the mark. She didn't usually do this so was unfamiliar with text etiquette.

‘I feel warm too. Way to leave a girl wanting for more. X’

Serena grinned and giggled silently, shyly. Confirmation, in writing no less, that Bernie was feeling the same. Serena wondered. How far could she go with it? Her fingers stroked the skin where her shoulder met her neck. She sighed a bit.

‘Glad to know I have an effect on you. You certainly do on me. I'm just settling down for bed. I was reading, but now you've distracted me. Xx’

Serena added another ‘x’ deliberately. She felt her breath shaky for a moment, anxiously waiting for Bernie's reply.

“You distract me all the time. I'm in bed too. Just had a shower. Was going to read too but texting you is much more interesting. Xx’

Serena felt warmth in her chest at Bernie's extra ‘x’.

‘Interesting? Glad I stimulate you intellectually. Xx’

Serena held her breath.

“Not just intellectually. Had to be quite restrained tonight. Xx’

Serena's chest went warm again, affection for the blonde filling her and making her wish they were together so she could wrap her arms around her.

‘I noticed. I hope you're not usually that restrained. I look forward to seeing that side of you. Xx’

Serena's hand slipped down a little. fingers trailing very gently over her own collarbone. She held her phone in her left hand, resting against her own bent knee.

‘Once you feel better. Anyway, I hope you get a good nights sleep. You can use as much olbas oil as you like tonight! Xx’

Serena pouted a bit.

‘Not so fast, Wolfe. I've not finished with you yet. Like I said, you've left me quite warm. You really ought to take care of that. Xx’

Quite a few heartbeats passed before she got a reply.

‘I do apologise. How can I be of assistance? ;) xx’

Serena breathed out a breath of relief and moved her fingers down her burgundy pyjama top, caressed the swell of her breast. She inhaled deeply at the contact.

‘Well I am a novice at this kind of thing. Perhaps I should do some research? Xx’

“Text sex or making love with a woman? Xx’ was the immediate reply. Serena chuckled.

‘Both. Perhaps we should concentrate on the latter. Xx’

‘No problem. What do you want to know? Xx’

Serena put her hand over her eyes and shook her head, disbelieving and amused.

‘I have done a little research into the matter. However, I believe everyone is different, and therefore would appreciate your input. Xx’

She waited a moment, thought to herself, trailing her hand down to her clothed breast again before continuing.

‘For example, I'm currently researching how touching one part of the female body can cause a reaction in another. Xx’

A pause. Bernie replied.

‘Does your research specify which areas? Xx’

Serena circled her nipple absentmindedly, then more deliberately as she felt it become hard through her top. She sighed a bit and sunk down into her pillows so that she was lying on her back.

‘Touching my nipple. Feeling it everywhere. Xx’ She stared at her phone and hesitated before pressing the send button. She bit her lip anxiously, the pad of her thumb passing over her nipple in soft sweeps.

‘Happy to oblige. I can confirm a similar reaction. Swelling in a lower region. Tachypnea. Slight tachycardia. Flushed skin. Xx’

Gently amused, and significantly aroused, Serena slipped her hand underneath her top and touched her breast again, thumb sweeping and nails scratching over the swell.

‘Duly noted. Would this be prolonged contact or a single touch? Xx’

‘Prolonged contact appears to have a cumulative effect. Perhaps I should examine other parts of my body more thoroughly to check for other signs of arousal. Xx’

‘I will if you will. Xx’

‘I think I can hypothesise the result though before a formal exam. I think the phrase ‘so very wet’ will cover it. Xx’

‘I concur. Perhaps we should check though, just to be sure. Xx’

‘Roger that. Xx’

Serena slipped her hand down the waistband of her pyjama trousers and stifled a moan as she slid her fingers through her soft hair and between her outer lips, finding, indeed, that she was, dear god, ‘so very wet’. She couldn't think for a moment, could only focus on the pads of two fingers sliding back and forth very gently and making her hips twitch. When she looked at her phone Bernie was calling her. The breath caught in her throat and her hand stilled. Could she do this?

She picked up. “Hi,” she breathed, keeping as quiet as she could, conscious that Jason was two rooms away.

“Hi. I'm sorry,” Bernie apologised, her voice also breathy. “I wanted to hear your voice. Hang up if you like.”

“No,” Serena reassured her, fingers beginning to stroke her clit again, very gently and very slowly. “It's okay.” She chuckled a bit. “I was beginning to find it difficult to text.”

“Were you?” Bernie asked, her voice low.

“So, I'm assuming you have your hand between your legs?” Serena asked in a whisper.

“Yes.”

“Your conclusion?”

“That you turn me on,” Bernie said, her breathing audible down the phone. “Even when you're not in the same room.”

“Good,” Serena breathed. “Because you have the same effect on me.”

“Are you touching yourself too?” Bernie asked.

“Of course.”

“Okay.” Bernie laughed a bit. “What do we do now?”

Serena laughed back, relief flooding her. “Well I don't know, you phoned me.”

“You started it,” Bernie teased. “With your insistence at conducting research.” They laughed a little more and then quietened as they relaxed a bit.

“What d’you like?” Serena asked, shyly, more seriously.

“I like my … my neck being kissed,” Bernie replied. “What about you?”

“I like my back being stroked.”

“Do you?”

“Mmmhmm. Just between my shoulder blades.”

“I like my nipple being touched,” Bernie breathed, and Serena heard her shift a bit.

“I like that too,” Serena replied, pressing her phone to her ear, closing her eyes and sinking into the mattress and into the sensations her fingertips were creating.

“Are you an … inside … or an outside kind of girl?” Bernie asked, the shyness evident in her voice.

“I assume we're not talking outdoors.”

“No.”

“Outside. Maybe a bit of both.” Serena dipped her fingers down to circle the swollen flesh at her entrance, moaning breathily. “You?”

“Outside. Although I'm not adverse to …” Serena heard the moan, imagined Bernie lying in bed, hand between her legs. “Serena.”

“Yes?” Serena asked, barely a whisper.

“Oh.” Bernie's breathing was rapid and deep.

“Hey, it's okay,” Serena breathed, smiling. “This is okay.” She moaned as her fingers slid back to her clit and she started to flick in gentle but fast bursts.

“I can't wait to touch you,” Bernie breathed, her breathing erratic down the phone. “Serena.”

“Bernie.” Serena moaned and felt it, imagined Bernie's hand right where hers was. Arched her back and pressed the phone to her ear. “I'm so close,” she breathed.

She heard Bernie gasp and then moan breathily and Serena felt everything everywhere. She came against her hand, fingers fluttering against her clit, not really her own fingers, Bernie's fingers really, Bernie had done that. She twitched in her bed, hand slick, legs shaking still. She stretched pleasurably, slick hand leaving her centre to trail up and touch the skin of her neck.

The tension and moment was unfortunately broken by the huge sneeze that sprang forth from the brunette. She grabbed a tissue and heard Bernie laughing at her down the phone. “I'm sorry,” Serena laughed back, blowing her nose and sitting up.

“Don't be. That was very … hot.” They giggled and Serena got up to put the tissue in the bin, taking the phone with her. “Apart from the sneeze.”

“I do apologise. But I do agree.” Serena sighed deeply. “I've never done that before. It was lovely.”

“You okay?” Bernie asked gently.

“Yes,” Serena replied firmly. “Did you … you know?”

“Yeah.” They breathed out nervous laughs.

“Good.”

“Hope you've learnt all you needed to,” Bernie said, a smile in her voice.

“I learnt quite a bit,” Serena agreed. “Reckon I could do with a more hands-on training session though.”

“I'm sure that could be arranged,” Bernie whispered. Serena hummed happily, climbing back into bed.

“Okay.”

“I hope you sleep well.”

“I'm sure I will. You too.”

“See you tomorrow, Serena.”

“Bye, Bernie.”

Serena hung up the phone and stared at it a moment. She smiled, shook her head a bit and put her phone on the bedside table. She stretched back in bed and breathed deeply for a few moments. Then she checked the alarm was set, rolled into her side and settled down for sleep.

Her phone lit up and she rolled her eyes.

‘That really was amazing. Thank you. Xxx’

Serena typed back: ‘Go to sleep. See you tomorrow. Xxx’, and snuggled down, closing her eyes. The combination of the orgasm and her cold meant she was asleep within minutes.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Follow Your Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child goes missing on AAU. And our ladies finally have a night to themselves.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bernie entered the office with her eyes closed. She raised a finger and Serena grinned. “One moment.” Serena sat back in her chair and watched her inhale. “Oh tuna, mayo, sweet corn. Easy.”

Serena laughed. “You're enjoying this little game.”

“Well you said,” Bernie said, quietly, placing her own lunch in her desk and sitting down, “that I should embrace my special skills.” She smiled smugly and opened her lunch (two packages of sandwiches), began to eat. “And as you find it so entertaining.” She shrugged.

“That is true,” Serena agreed, wiping her hands on a napkin and peeling a satsuma. Bernie raised an eyebrow as she tucked into her first sandwich, watched Serena break the segments of her satsuma apart and eat them one at a time.

“You're okay with spaghetti bolognaise tonight?” Bernie asked round a mouthful of ham and cheese.

“Sounds wonderful.”

“And Jason's okay with you staying over?” Bernie asked, smiling a little shyly. Serena returned the smile, chewing the last juicy segment and nodding. “Okay.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

After lunch, A and E transferred a female patient who had suffered injuries in an RTC. Serena took it, assessed the woman and talked through her potential injuries with Morven. “What's your plan, Doctor Digby?”

“FBCs, U&Es, CT abdomen and fifteen minute obs?” Serena smiled at her.

“Be sure with your assessment, Doctor,” she reassured. “You're correct, as usual.” Morven smiled back. “Over to you,” Serena said, holding out a hand in invitation. Morven started observations and Serena rounded the bed. She stopped short when she saw the small boy clutching onto the side of the bed, otherwise obscured by the hustle and bustle of people and medical equipment. “Hey. Where did you come from?”

His huge eyes looked at her, scared and shy. “Is my mum going to be okay?” He was clutching a small blanket, an old muslin cloth. Serena nodded.

“We hope so.” Serena looked over at the woman, who grimaced apologetically. “But she's very poorly. We might need to do an operation to help her.”

“You have to make her better,” he said, sobbing a bit.

“I'll try very hard.”

“I'm sorry,” the patient said. “He's only four. We were supposed to be going ice skating.” She touched his blonde head and stroked his hair. “I'm sorry Logan.”

“Dad?” Serena asked. Logan let out a small cry and the woman held his hand.

“No. You can't call his dad.”

“Please don't call dad,” Logan whispered.

“He'll need someone to look after him whilst you're here. Does dad live close by?”

“No. I mean. Yes. But you can't.”

The woman began to lose consciousness and Morven checked her monitor. “Sats are dropping, BPs through the floor.”

“Okay, we need to get her into theatre now,” Serena barked. “She's got a bleed somewhere.”

They rushed round, gathering all the equipment the woman was attached to, and by the time they had started wheeling her out of the trauma bay, the small boy had disappeared. “Lou,” Serena shouted. “Small boy, Logan. Blonde hair, has a blanket with him. Can you find him?” Lou nodded and Serena shot into theatre one to perform the necessary to save Logan's mother from her injuries.

An hour later, Serena was scrubbing out with Morven when Lou came into the scrub room, looking harassed. “I'm sorry, Ms Campbell. I can't find the little boy anywhere.” She held up the muslin rag and Serena sighed.

“Could you call security? I'll be there in a moment.” She dried her hands and took the muslin from Lou, who went back onto the ward. Serena sighed and touched her forehead. “This is not something I need.”

“I didn't even see the kid until you noticed him,” Morven commented.

“Oh fabulous, a child that has a knack for hiding.” Serena shook her head. “Is Bernie still in with that patient with the collapsed lung?”

“I think she came out of theatre a while ago. Why?”

“Just need bodies to help look.” Serena sighed again. “Feel a bit responsible. D’you think I scared him?”

“I'm sure you didn't.”

“Sounds like there's some issue with the father.” Serena took the blanket back onto the ward and gathered everyone together, she smiled as she saw Bernie, who looked puzzled. “Right everyone. We have a small boy, about four years old, missing from the ward. He's the son of one of our patients. Can we search the ward please, Fletch, Raf, could you have a jog down the halls and ask at the other wards on this floor? After that we'll go a bit further afield.”

Serena motioned to Bernie to follow her into the office. “You've got … a good nose,” Serena said, carefully. Bernie stared at her, eyes wide.

“Serena,” Bernie murmured, shaking her head.

“We need to find this child,” Serena said, leaning against the desk, still clutching the blanket. “Could you get a scent or something off this?”

“I'm not a sniffer dog.”

“Bernie,” Serena sighed, frustratedly.

Bernie dropped her voice, eyeing the blinds and wishing they were closed. “I can't go randomly round the hospital following a scent,” she hissed. “I know. I know you have this crazy idea that my increased abilities should be used for good but …”

“I think I'm responsible,” Serena admitted, trying to keep her voice steady. “I mentioned his father and he seemed really upset and frightened. That's when he ran off.”

“I'm sure Fletch and Raf will find him.”

“And if they don't?” There was a hard element to Serena's voice. They looked at each other. Serena set her jaw, eyes trying to impress the strength of her feelings.

Bernie looked away, shrugging, her mouth open in incredulity. Then she huffed, shook her head. She grabbed the Muslim from Serena. She held it to her face, closed her eyes. She threw it back at Serena and stalked out of the office, the door slamming behind her. Serena blinked back tears, and gripped the blanket.

Bernie left AAU through the big double doors. She stepped to the side, out of the way, and stooped down, seemingly to tie the lace on her trainer. She inhaled subtly. She turned her face one way, then the other. She finished tying her lace and stood, smiling tightly but politely at a few people she recognised as they walked between wards. She started off in the direction of the scent she had caught.

At another juncture in corridors, Bernie looked down at her trainers. She pretended to huff annoyingly and knelt on one knee, untying and retying her other lace. She moved her face from side to side and sniffed silently. She stood again and followed the scent.

Bernie returned with Logan ten minutes later. Serena sighed with relief, but hid in the office, watching them through the window. Bernie had lifted the kid onto the desk at the nurse’s station and was patting his shoulder. She sat in front of him, used the computer, then lifted the phone. She was smiling reassuringly at the kid.

Serena tried to go back to her paperwork. She watched an older lady arrive onto AAU and hug the little boy. Bernie came into the office and silently and with a stony look on her face held out her hand. Serena held out the blanket, wordlessly. Bernie nodded once and took it back to Logan. The old lady left with Logan. Bernie returned to the office, closing the door behind them.

Serena clasped her hands in front of her on the desk. “I'm sorry.”

“You need to understand,” Bernie started, lowering herself into her desk chair, “I've got to be so careful.”

Serena nodded.

“If anyone finds out that not only I'm a … werewolf … but also that you know …” Bernie shook her head, looked up at Serena. “Not to mention that we're together. You have no idea how much danger you'd be in.”

Serena blinked but the tears fell anyway. “I won't do it again.”

Bernie just looked at her. A sad smile spread onto her face. “You're so sure everyone is good,” Bernie said, warmth in her voice. Serena shrugged.

“Do I come across like that?”

“The things the pack go through. Murder, attacks, threats,” Bernie sighed. She shook her head. “Anyway. It's sorted.”

“Thank you,” Serena breathed. Two sets of wet eyes locked. Serena wiped at hers. “Goodness.”

“I'm sorry you're upset. No harm done I suppose.” Serena sniffed a bit. Bernie stood and rounded the desk, sat by her on the visitor’s chair. “Hey. Our little friend managed to … slot himself into the server room down the hallway.” She smiled a bit. “No way Raf and Fletch would have found him.” Serena turned her chair to face her.

“I won't ask you again,” Serena said, a little less upset and smiling. Bernie took her hand and held her fingers.

“I think I overreacted.” Serena shook her head.

“You know about your life, you know what rules you have to follow. You've already broken them for me. I shouldn't ask any more of you.”

“I forget you don't know half of it,” Bernie whispered, affectionately sliding their fingers along each other, watching their hands in slight wonder.

“I do want to,” Serena breathed, smiling at their hands.

“I know.”

“So,” Serena said, gently, but a little of the professionalism tinging the edges of her words, “I'm assuming little Logan went with his grandmother?”

“Found her number in our patient’s notes. Next of kin.” A knock at the door and Raf poked his head in. Bernie was pleased to see that although she jumped a little and sat up straighter, Serena did not pull her hands away.

“Sorry to interrupt. The red phone just rang. Potential drowning, hypothermia.”

“Coming,” Bernie said, giving Serena's knuckles one last kiss and grinning shyly at her, before they stood and left the comforting haven of their office to slip into work-mode again.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena sat in Bernie's flat, a glass of wine between her hands, comfortably on Bernie's sofa.

The flat was sparse but Bernie appeared to have made an effort to tidy. Serena had only been over a couple of times since Bernie had been back. It was small, Serena thought, but worked well for one person. She smiled to herself as she realised Bernie usually spent her time at work or at Serena's house, coming back to her flat to change clothes and check mail, and to sleep. She didn't always sleep at Serena's, but she spent evenings with her and Jason. And that was nice.

Bernie came back into the living room with her own glass of wine and sat next to her. “Dinner will be another twenty minutes.”

“Okay,” Serena said, nodding and sipping her wine. She smiled shyly as Bernie gazed at her a bit, Serena blushed and put a hand up to touch her own hair.

“Sorry,” Bernie said, tearing her eyes away to look into her glass. She swirled the red liquid round and bit her lip. “I do love that colour on you.” She glanced up gently at the blue blouse Serena wore.

“Is that because we match when you're in your scrubs?” Serena asked, an eye squinting in amusement. Bernie smirked.

“Might be.” Serena smiled fully and took a sip.

“This is a nice Shiraz, by the way.”

“I try to keep one in these days. In case I entertain.” They grinned shyly at one another. Serena slid her hand over Bernie's on her knee, she grasped her fingers. Serena's phone bleeped – a text. She set her glass on the coffee table so that she could collect her phone without having to stop holding hands with Bernie.

“Jason,” she informed Bernie with a smile. “Wishing us a lovely evening.”

“That's nice of him.” Bernie eyed her. “He doesn't … know. Does he?”

“Know what?” Serena asked, feigning innocence but blatantly flirting.

“Know that I intend on … showing you a fantastic time … tonight?”

“No,” Serena chuckled, leaning back to relax into the sofa. “Unless you've had that conversation with him.”

“No,” Bernie said, snuggling back too, resting her cheek against the soft blanket thrown over the back. They smiled at each other. Serena tapped out a quick reply and left her phone on the arm of the sofa.

“We have twenty minutes, hmm?” Bernie nodded, and allowed Serena to take her wine glass from her and set it next to the other on the table. They smiled at one another before leaning in simultaneously and touching their lips together gently. Leaning against the back of the sofa, Serena's knees pulled up, socked feet curled comfortably. Bernie palmed her waist carefully, their lips touching again and again, quite chaste really.

Serena slid her hands up and over Bernie's shoulders and cradled the back of her head. Each time they kissed she remembered their first real kiss – the day Bernie had returned. In the office with the blinds closed. Such a troubled kiss, so desperate. A plea to stay, a request for a reason to.

They'd kissed before that, of course. The confused and primal kiss on the floor of the theatre. Then together, again confused, the day that Bernie had left. Serena had felt stupid after that day, at the settled and confident way she'd felt, followed by all the brokenness and hurt. She felt like she shouldn't have let herself get in too deep. Or she should have waited. But in the moment, kissing Bernie had been the one thing she thought was right.

And now she was back. And it was okay.

This kiss, here, today, was different. They'd kissed since Bernie's return, of course, but with each day Serena learnt more about Bernie, about the pack and about the secrets life held for her. The secrets she'd been allowed to know. And right now the kiss they shared was all affection and gentleness. The sweeping of fingers across waists and cheeks, the way Bernie touched her tongue with her own, leant her head to one side, pressed her nose with her own as their lips parted and the kiss deepened.

A promise of togetherness tonight.

Serena, surprisingly, was the one to pull away, to smooth her fingers across Bernie's cheeks, stroke her shoulders, her upper arms, bringing them down and reassuring them both at the same time. “Dinner will burn,” Serena breathed, and smiled at the disappointed and open look in Bernie's eyes. She chuckled a bit. “And it smells so lovely. Would be a shame, would it not?” Bernie nodded and rested against the sofa back, took Serena's hands in her own.

“I got an email from Jeremy earlier,” Bernie said, having to clear her throat when her voice caught a little. “He wants to meet you.”

“Oh,” Serena breathed.

“He and Elena will be over in a couple of weeks. They tend to stay in Cardiff but … I've suggested they stay in Holby. We can meet them for lunch then. Oh,” Bernie said, suddenly worried. “If you want to. If that's okay.”

“I'd love to meet them,” Serena replied.

“Right then.” Bernie smiled, nodded once, and leant to drop a kiss onto Serena's lips. Serena giggled a bit as she pulled away and looked at her watch. “Dinner’s ready.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

As usual, and it was almost not worth mentioning, Bernie ate twice the amount that Serena did. Serena ate particularly slowly, savouring each mouthful. The bolognaise was full of onions, garlic, red wine (not Shiraz, that was only for drinking, not for cooking), a thick tomato sauce, lean mince and covered in freshly shaved parmesan. Spaghetti, of course, meant that slurping and chin-wiping were frequent occurrences, but neither of them seemed to mind. In fact, Serena couldn't help reaching forward to wipe some sauce from the corner of Bernie's mouth at every opportunity, and Bernie couldn't help her eyes being fixed to Serena's lips as she took her finger into her own mouth to lick it clean.

Suffice to say dinner was enjoyed by both and it occurred to Bernie as they finished (both together, due to Serena's carefully timed eating speed) that she hadn't made dessert. “Damn. I think I have some ice cream in the freezer.”

“I'm full,” Serena said, scraping her plate. “The bolognaise was delicious,” she reassured, with a smile. Bernie seemed content.

Bernie's tiny flat didn't have room for a dishwasher, so Serena helped to clear away before filling the sink with hot soapy water and washing up. She handed each plate and spoon and pan to Bernie after she washed it, for Bernie to dry and put it away. Their fingers brushed more than once.

When they were done, Bernie saw Serena's red hands and immediately hopped upstairs, returning with a tube of hand cream. They sat on the sofa, beside one another, newly filled glasses on the table and Bernie insisted on applying the cream to her own palms before taking each of Serena's hands between her own and massaging the cream into them.

Serena smiled broadly as Bernie used her thumbs to gently swirl the cream into each of her knuckles, then each nail. Then the base of her thumb, her wrists, her palms. Serena leant her cheek against Bernie's shoulder and watched their hands together. She inhaled and smelt orange and rosemary. She identified as such verbally.

“Not bad, for a human,” Bernie said, a careful and slightly anxious tease. Serena's smile stayed, as she lifted her hand to her nose and sniffed.

“It's lovely. And that was lovely. Thank you.” Serena kissed her full on the lips, causing Bernie to inhale in surprise, hands, a beat behind the rest of her, rising to cup Serena's jaw. Serena made a soft noise of affirmation and contentment in her throat and broke the kiss, broad smile a millimetre from her own.

“Would you like to watch a film, or something?” Bernie asked, hoping the answer would be ‘no’. Serena shook her head. She caressed Bernie's shoulders with her thumbs, where her hands lay. “Would you like me to carry you to bed?” Bernie asked, voice breathy and tentative.

“I think …” Serena trailed off, face so happy, eyes shining so brightly. She let out a pleased breath and Bernie smiled back at her. “There's really no need.”

“I know. Apart from the fact that it's … a bit romantic?” It was a clear question and Serena sighed, rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Sweep me off my feet, Major.”

So Bernie did.

With continued broad smiles and giggles that didn't seem to want to quit, despite the seriousness of the impending situation, they made it upstairs. Bernie dropped Serena's knees and held her closely round the waist as she lowered her to her feet. Serena shook her head in embarrassed wonder. “That's never going to get old, is it?” Bernie stepped to turn on her bedside lamp.

“I've never been able to do it before. Not that I've dated … anyone since … anyway.” Bernie made a random hand gesture and shook her head. “Sorry.”

“Come here,” Serena breathed, holding out her hands and letting Bernie step into them, one at her shoulder, the other sliding around the small of her back. Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena's neck.

“Hi,” Bernie whispered, dropping her head to one side to consider the brunette.

“Hi,” Serena replied, her fingers starting to tease the collar of Bernie's shirt.

Bernie swallowed, her heart hammering with nerves and worry. “I suppose …”

“Maybe we should just …” And then they were kissing and there was no need to hold back. The door was locked downstairs and the curtains were drawn and no one else lived here.

Lips teased and parted and tongues delved. They drew away, just biting and then pressed back in for more. Serena found her hands slipping beneath Bernie's shirt both sides, pushing the collar apart but obstructed by buttons. She broke the kiss to look down for long enough to find her bearings and start to undo them.

Serena pushed the blouse from Bernie's shoulders and it dropped to the floor. Bernie already had Serena's shirt over her shoulders and took the opportunity to push it down her arms too. Bernie glanced at it, then back at Serena, at the V-neck vest she wore under the shirt. She let out a breath and brought their lips back together, tugging at the bottom of the vest and pulling until the silky fabric slipped over Serena's head.

Having no qualms about being almost topless in front of Bernie, Serena trailed her gaze downwards, stepped up to her again and fingered the button on the top of Bernie's skinny jeans. Bernie's hands slid round and her fingertips grazed Serena's back. Bernie dropped her lips to Serena's shoulder, kissed along to her neck and hummed. “That's a lovely bra.”

Serena chuckled. “It's a matching set,” she murmured, hands tickling Bernie's ribs up and down.

“Someone was prepared,” Bernie breathed against her neck. Serena gasped a bit at the feeling, her hand taking Bernie's cheek and pulling her up to face her.

“Well, one likes to make an effort.”

“I … feel a bit … underdressed,” Bernie admitted. Serena narrowed her eyes and pretended to scrutinise Bernie's plain black bra.

“No, no, I'm sorry I believe the term is ‘overdressed’.” They giggled and kissed against the giggle and Bernie relaxed, feeling Serena's hand at her fly again. Serena unbuttoned Bernie's jeans and undid the zip with one hand, pushing her back towards the bed with the other. Bernie let her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Bernie eyed her, apologetically. “Sorry. These things come with a manual.” Serena chuckled as Bernie peeled off the jeans, socks coming with them, left them inside-out on the floor. She sat in a pair of blue and white striped cotton underpants, no frills no lace, and a black bra. Serena smiled at her, shrugging.

“Well, there goes my theory that underwear should be matching. You look good enough to eat.” A beat after she said it she swallowed and blushed, worried she'd said the wrong thing. “Oh. God I'm sorry.”

“Shh,” Bernie whispered, taking Serena's hips in her hands and tugging her over to stand in front of her. She undid Serena's trousers and felt Serena's hands on the back of her neck as she pushed them down. The matching set was burgundy, which was slowly becoming Bernie's favourite colour as well as Serena’s. Blue and burgundy, of course.

Serena kicked her trousers away and looked round at their rapidly accumulating assortment of discarded clothing. “We can tidy up later,” Bernie said, her hands smoothing up and down Serena's hips and waist. Bernie's eyes dropped to the underwear Serena was wearing – how could she not look, they were right there at eye-level – and she smirked. “You really did make an effort,” she mused, fingertips tracing the edges of the silky pants where they covered her hips.

Serena smiled down at her and bent to kiss her forehead, then the bridge of her nose, and finally her lips. She inhaled deeply as she felt Bernie's hands slip round the swell of her backside, then back up to her waist. At Bernie's insistent tug, she found herself sitting astride Bernie's hips, arms around her shoulders, Bernie having simultaneously scooted them back into the middle of the bed.

Unfortunately, with Bernie's extra strength and slight miscalculation, they overbalanced and Serena found herself falling forward. Luckily she caught herself up on one arm before their heads could collide. She tried not to laugh. “Superpowers a little off this evening?” she asked, amused.

“I might be a bit … distracted,” Bernie agreed very seriously, but smiled again as Serena leant on one elbow down to kiss her, sliding backwards a little from where she'd bounced forwards on their descent..

Serena had imagined Bernie would push her back into the pillows and take control, even before she knew about Bernie being a werewolf. When she'd lain awake, thinking about how their first time would be, she assumed Bernie would be on top, push her down a bit, show her the good time she'd been craving. Luckily for Bernie, Serena didn't mind being in control of any given situation and this included in the bedroom.

So she pressed Bernie down into the pillows with a kiss that knocked the breath out of both of them. She lay down against her properly, hip to hip, soft skin of their tummies touching. Serena squeezed her thighs around Bernie's, then slipped one between them, legs tangling a little as they tried to get closer.

Bernie's hand slipped to Serena's breast over her burgundy bra. Serena broke the kiss and exhaled on a sigh as Bernie's fingers traced the top edge of the cup. Bernie turned them both a little so that Serena wasn't fully on top her, half on her side really. Bernie caught her eye and reached behind Serena to undo her bra, which she did deftly and with one hand. Serena raised her eyebrows. “Another superpower?”

“Pre-werewolf,” Bernie said, scraping the strap down one shoulder. Serena pushed up a bit and they got the bra off, flung it across the room. Serena watched it go, amusedly.

“We'd better be able to find everything tomorrow.” Bernie shrugged, ambitiously.

“I'm apparently very good at finding things.” They lay their heads on Bernie's pillows (blue, Serena noticed, and fairly soft, brushed cotton) and relaxed for a bit. Bernie smiled warmly at Serena, eyes trailing down her front, taking in the swells of her breasts, dark nipples taught from … arousal? “You're not cold are you?” Bernie asked, a hand smoothing over Serena's curvy waist. Serena bit her lip a bit.

“Only. Slightly?”

Bernie sat up and got them under the duvet, also blue, also soft. She tucked it around Serena's shoulders. Serena shifted close to Bernie and rested her nose and lips against Bernie's neck as their arms slid around one another. Somehow, under the covers it felt a little safer for both of them. Serena's hands caressed the skin of Bernie's back, fingers finding the clasp on her bra. Serena's frowned and concentrated.

Bernie gave her a full three minutes, and was just about to offer her assistance when Serena popped it open, leaning back to give Bernie a triumphant grin. Bernie chuckled. “Good job, Campbell.”

“I think I'm going to need a bit more practise.”

“Would you like me to reattach it so you can have another go?” Serena shook her head, so Bernie shrugged the bra off and dropped it over the side of the bed. Serena sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and gazed at Bernie’s chest for a while, then looked back up at her with wide and pleased eyes. She blinked slowly, expressing without words how beautiful she thought Bernie was.

They tangled their legs again and Serena touched Bernie's face. The mood had quietened again and Serena was glad. She didn't want to miss anything and she didn't want to get carried away in the moment. She wanted to commit everything to memory, every little touch and every new exposed bit of Bernie she laid her eyes on. She suddenly realised she wanted to look properly and reached to fold the duvet over, exposing them both.

Leaning on one elbow, Serena traced the scar on Bernie's neck with a fingertip, letting her eyes follow her hand. She trailed down to strong shoulders, then to collarbones, then to round breasts, nipples paler than hers, she noted. Her palm smoothed flat against one, and she felt it harden under her hand, and Bernie inhaled an accompanying gasp that made Serena smile. “You like that?” Bernie nodded mutely.

Serena smoothed her hand up and down, the skin of her palm rubbing Bernie's nipple. Bernie's ribs expanded as she breathed in again and she dropped her head back a bit. Serena's gaze flicked back up, at Bernie's head on the pillow, blonde curls splayed out messily. Bernie caught her eye and smiled. “I hope this is okay,” Serena whispered and Bernie reached to hold her cheek.

“As slow as you like,” she whispered back. She gave Serena a look that encouraged her to accept this. Serena nodded in response.

Serena focussed back on Bernie's breast, moving to the other as she noticed Bernie's breathing speed up a little. She trailed her hand down the scar between Bernie's breasts, lay her palm against it warmly, then took a leap and leant up a little to press a kiss by her hand, right over the scar. Bernie's fingers slipped into Serena's hair, combing through but not holding her in place as Serena felt bold and pressed her lips to one of Bernie's nipples. Bernie visibly shivered and gasped a bit. Encouraged, Serena took the nipple into her mouth, circled the tip of her tongue around it. Bernie moaned breathily, grasping the hair at the back of Serena's head to pull her back up for a kiss.

Serena's hand found Bernie's now wet nipple and unwilling to give up when she'd discovered a good thing, she rubbed and pinched at it. Tongues slid against one another as they kissed, lips parted and eyes closed. She slid her hand over to Bernie's other nipple, rolled it a little, spurred on when Bernie moaned again.

The kiss broke, mostly for the need of air. Serena looked down at Bernie with dark eyes, and a soft smile, watched her eyes stay closed and her head stretch back as Serena touched her. Bernie's hand slid down a little from her hair, tickled the back of Serena's neck. Serena started trailing her hand down a little, then back up, the journey down a little longer each time she did it, until she was circling Bernie's navel with the back of her fingers.

She looked again, pushed back the covers a little more, uncovering Bernie's stripy briefs. She brushed the back of her fingers over the front of them, smiling at Bernie's shudder at the contact. Bernie rested a foot on the mattress, one knee bent but her thighs loosely together. Serena looked up and touched Bernie's cheek. “Bernie,” she breathed, stroking her cheekbone with her thumb. Bernie's eyes fluttered open, squinting a little up at her. “Okay?” Bernie nodded.

“I'm okay,” she promised. Serena swallowed and Bernie pouted a bit at her. “Don't be nervous,” she breathed, free hand taking Serena's hand, fingers slotting between her own. She held Serena's hand against her sternum, leant up to press a gentle kiss against Serena's lips.

“I'm not. Not really,” Serena said. She looked to one side, then back at Bernie. “Okay, I am a bit.” Bernie kissed her again.

“It's okay,” Bernie said, settling them down to face one another. “If it's … any consolation, it's a first for me too.”

“I-is it?” Serena stuttered.

“Of course. I've not … made love with … someone I've … been in love with before.” Bernie gave her a gentle look.

“Oh Bernie. You didn't need to say that,” Serena whispered, fingers touching at Bernie's chin.

“I mean it though. Should have said it weeks ago.” She smiled, apologetically. “Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” Serena replied, her face breaking into the most beautiful beaming smile Bernie had ever seen and it was impossible for her not to smile back. “I'm so … very … deeply in love with you too.”

“So,” Bernie said, her smile matching Serena's.

“So,” Serena replied, reaching and pulling Bernie close and feeling Bernie’s hands slide down her body and rest on her hips. Bernie's hands slid upwards, slowly, gently, and their lips came together just as those hands cupped and touched Serena's breasts. Serena gasped and felt that familiar feeling in her belly and lower. Serena slid a knee over Bernie's and felt Bernie shift so that her hipbone pressed between Serena's legs. Thumbs against her nipples, she moaned a little at the combined contact and unconsciously rolled her hips a little, gripped Bernie's shoulder.

Bernie trailed her hands down, drawing small and sweet circles on Serena's waist and hips. She inhaled deeply, tried not to make it too obvious she could tell be smelling alone that Serena needed no more. “I think it might be time to relinquish you of these,” she suggested gently, hooking her thumbs into Serena's briefs. Serena's eyes opened, and she nodded.

“Okay. You too.” Bernie smiled and nodded back. They took off their own underwear and slid back together, no barriers left.

“So,” Bernie whispered, sneaking her body between Serena's thighs and lying atop her, their bodies flush, “as I remember. Outside but not exclusively?” Serena smiled softly, eyes so affectionate and filled with so much love. She groaned quietly as they kissed, feeling Bernie's hands pulling her knees up a little so that her warm centre pressed against Bernie's lower belly.

They kissed for a while, Bernie's hands smoothing up and down Serena's thighs, to her knees and then back to her hips. Bernie rolled her body gently, pressing her down with each caress of their lips, a gentle rhythm that rubbed her soft skin against Serena's sex. Serena shuddered, thighs gripping Bernie's waist, and when she moaned again, she felt Bernie's hand slip between them, two fingers settling gently on her clit.

Their bodies continued to roll gently but now Bernie's fingers applied direct pressure to where Serena wanted them. Serena canted her hips up a couple of times. Bernie kissed her face, her neck, murmuring wordlessly as she touched her. “This okay?” she finally whispered.

“Yeah,” Serena breathed back, catching Bernie's chin and tugging until she lifted her head to look at her.

“Anything … else?” Serena caught her meaning and smiled a little, nodded, gasping as she felt Bernie's two fingers slide downwards and go inside her. “Okay?”

In reply, Serena squeezed Bernie with her thighs and gripped her back. Bernie's thumb brushed her clit as she began sliding carefully and slowly in and out, her whole body moving with her hand. Serena pulled Bernie down to kiss her again, their lips insistent and passion-fuelled. Serena groaned again as Bernie pressed her thumb more firmly, that bundle of nerves getting steady attention now.

Bernie tried to match the canting of Serena's hips with her hand and noticed when Serena's stomach muscles began to clench and her inner muscles started to flutter around her fingers. She looked down, taking in Serena's flushed face, and the wide smile as their gazed locked. Serena moaned once, twice, then stretched back, thighs squeezing and inner walls quaking as she came. Bernie didn't stop, kept sliding in and out of her as her hips rose and rose.

When Serena relaxed back, arms folding above her head, Bernie stilled her hand, but left it where it was. She buried her face in Serena's shoulder, kissing gently wherever she could. She relished in the feeling of Serena's aftershocks around her fingers. After a few minutes, Serena's hand touched her cheek, and she kissed her neck one last time before withdrawing.

Serena's words were breathy. “Well, goodness me.” Bernie chuckled, leaning over the sweaty brunette to grin at her.

“You're so beautiful,” Bernie murmured, smoothing her wet hand around Serena's middle. Serena giggled.

“Yep, I bet I look proper beautiful right now.”

“Are you kidding?” Bernie said incredulously, leaning down to kiss her cheek, then her lips. She hummed against the kiss and Serena smiled a little more. “So beautiful,” Bernie said when the kiss broke.

“Do I get a turn?” Serena asked, a twinkle in her eye. Bernie smiled and nodded and they switched places, Serena snuggling against Bernie, who lay down on her back. Serena trailed a hand down Bernie's sternum, tracing that scar again, but dipped lower and tickled against her navel. Bernie inhaled deeply and cupped the back of Serena's head, bringing their lips together. The kiss was gentle and slow, but Bernie moaned when Serena's fingers brushed the soft hair between her legs.

Serena's fingers wound small circles right there, tangling a little. Bernie's hips pushed up a bit. Serena broke the kiss and blinked a little, nervously. “I'm not sure …”

“Would you like me to show you?”

“Would that be okay?”

“Of course.” Bernie reached down and took Serena's wrist. She splayed her own fingers against the back of Serena's hand. She moved both their hands downwards and pressed Serena's fingers against her. Serena was the one to gasp. Bernie smirked a bit. “I hope your taking notes.”

“Oh shush, you,” Serena said, affectionately, snuggling her chin into Bernie's shoulder. She'd relaxed a bit. Bernie pressed two of Serena's fingers gently between her outer lips, slipping into wetness. Serena gasped again and Bernie turned her head to kiss her forehead.

“Here,” she whispered, circling her own clit with the pads of Serena's fingers and shuddering at the warmth spreading through her body at the contact.

“Okay,” Serena breathed and Bernie removed her own hand, wrapped an arm around Serena's back and smoothed her shoulder. Bernie dropped her legs open, her breathing becoming deep at the feelings trickling through her.

Serena looked down at Bernie, gaze so full of wonder. She focussed on her own fingers, felt the nub between them grow harder, slipped her fingers down to gather more wetness before returning. Smiled at the way that made Bernie groan and push up towards her hand. Serena quickened her fingers, made her circles smaller and tighter, focussing in on that tiny bundle of nerves. Bernie reached for her chin and pulled her down for a kiss.

Lips haphazard and remaining hands gripping where they could, Serena pressed Bernie down into the pillows with her hand and her kiss, her elbow high, her fingers taking a few moments to sweep downwards across the entirety of Bernie's sex, before homing in on her clit once more. Each time she did that Bernie pressed up against her, moaned a little. She wasn't sure whether it was at the loss of contact or heightened pleasure but Serena kept doing it, the sound was wonderful in her ears.

Bernie took a little longer, Serena noted, and seemed to stay in a full blown aroused state for a long time. This was fine with Serena, and she smiled at the sounds Bernie made, the little gasps and the groans. Bernie's hips began to roll, her knees lifting a little and she started to shake. Serena broke the kiss and looked down at her, trying to put into the gaze as much love and wonder and joy as she could, display how she felt in a raw and wordless way. She wanted to tell her how she felt, that this was amazing and spectacular and wonderful, but those weren't really words of enough meaning.

Bernie came and Serena kept touching her until Bernie grasped her hand and moved her away. Bernie shook, her whole body taught and stretched and beautiful. Serena leant down to kiss under her jaw, as gently as she could, then peppered tiny kisses down Bernie's neck, and back up. Bernie let out a whoosh of a breath and relaxed, twitching a little every so often with aftershocks.

Serena wrapped her arms around her and snuck them both onto their sides, Serena's front against Bernie's back. Their feet tangled and Bernie just breathed, hands reaching for Serena's around her. Serena kissed the back of her neck, closed her eyes and rested against her.

For a while they were silent, and Serena listened to Bernie's breathing slow. When they'd both calmed, Bernie smoothed her palm against Serena's arm around her waist. “You don't need lessons,” she murmured.

“Hmm?” Serena asked, half-drifting.

“Lessons. In that.”

“Touching you?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Oh good. Glad you liked.”

“Loved,” Bernie whispered secretly, turning a little to look at her. Serena smiled.

“Thank God for that.” Serena blushed a bit, looked at Bernie through lowered lashes. “Thank you for the … initial assistance.”

“You barely needed it.”

“Thank you anyway.” They smiled at one another, silent for a moment. Bernie lifted her chin in way of a request for a kiss and Serena obliged, their lips touching gently, once, twice. Then Bernie sighed deeply and shifted back into Serena's arms. “And you had nothing to worry about either,” Serena commented. Bernie nodded.

“I think we should sleep,” Bernie murmured, the slow smile settled on her face. Serena chuckled a bit.

“That's sounds like a wonderful idea.” They cuddled close and Serena buried her face back into Bernie's neck. “Mmm you smell wonderful.”

“Maybe this superpower thing is catching.”

“We could be partners in crime,” Serena mused, her hand and the arm sneaking under Bernie's head.

“Fighting evil together. I like the sound of that.” Bernie sighed deeply. “You don't need superpowers to be a force to be reckoned with.” Serena chuckled deeply, a chuckled that vibrated through them both.

“I'll remember that next time we have a HOD meeting and they try to cut our funding.”

“You're sexy when you're bossy,” Bernie admitted. Serena just chuckled again.

They lay tangled until their skin prickled with cold. Then Serena reached to pull the duvet over them both, cuddled it round them and snuck her nose back into Bernie's hair. “Night sweetheart,” Serena whispered, not realising she'd used that particular name under the word was passed her lips. She heard Bernie let out a contented sigh.

“Good night, Serena.” Bernie figured she'd think of a suitable name for the woman holding her close at some other time.

They drifted.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is called upon to use her strength for good. Will she risk being 'outed'?

*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning after, Serena found herself unable to stop smiling. She also caught Bernie smiling quite a bit when she glanced her way across the ward. Memories of the previous night poked at her mind at the most inconvenient moments, but apart from the grin plastered on her face, she felt she was keeping it together rather well.

“Ms Campbell?” Essie had swapped with Fletch for the day; something about a new scheme where nurses needed to broaden their skills beyond their usual working environment. She poked her head around the office door and immediately raised an eyebrow.

“Yep?”

“Mr Thomas in bed three is complaining of increased pain. Am I okay to up his morphine?”

“Sure. Sure.”

Essie narrowed her eyes. “Are you okay, Serena?”

“Of course.” Serena's smile was shy.

“Oh God, you have gossip, don't you?” Serena hid her face behind a hand.

“Of course not. I do not do gossip, Nurse Harrison.”

“I'll be one minute,” Essie promised, holding up a hand, left to deal with Mr Thomas and then immediately returned.

“Close the door,” Serena requested, and Essie obliged, sitting in Bernie’s desk chair and grinning.

“So, what is it? I hear you and … Ms Wolfe?” Serena rolled her eyes downwards and blushed. Essie raised her eyebrows knowingly. “Oh right. So you guys ...?” She made a hand gesture that was completely decipherable.

“I'm not saying a word,” Serena said, her embarrassment barely under control.

“You have to. Please oh please tell me all about it – I don't have a life of my own,” Essie said, mock-frowning.

“Well,” Serena said, at a loss for actual accurate words to describe the night before or even how she felt about it. “I suppose each person is different. But from what I can gather …” She placed her palms together and covered her mouth and nose with her thumbs, elbows on the table. “I think I can safely say she's a keeper.”

“That good?” Essie said, enthralled and interested. “So … Angus and Robbie: very much yesterday's news.”

“Oh, last year’s news,” Serena said, palms up in a gesture of nonchalance. “Last decade’s, even.” She frowned to herself. “Robbie bloody who?”

“Wow. Well you know what they say.”

“No, what do they say?”

“What is it Dom says? Women are like spaghetti?”

“Are they?” Serena asked, confused.

“Straight until wet?” Essie hissed. Serena's mouth dropped open. What was fortunate for Essie, was the immediate arrival of Bernie Wolfe into the office, a coffee in each hand from Pulses and a pastry tucked under a finger.

“Afternoon.” She took in Serena's horrified face and looked blankly between the two of them. “What have I missed?”

“Nothing,” Essie said, humour seeping out of her threatening hyperventilation, she made her hasty retreat and left the two women staring at each other.

Bernie raised an eyebrow and shot Serena a befuddled look. “What *did* I miss?” she asked, holding out a coffee for Serena to take. When Serena just stared at her, mouth open, she gave her an amused look and set the coffee on the desk. “Serena?”

“I think Essie just ruined spaghetti for me for life,” Serena remarked, shaking her head. She smiled despite herself and noticed the coffee. “Oh. Thank you.”

“You're very welcome. What did she say to you?” Bernie asked, intending not to give up on this particular line of questioning.

“Something about … straight until …” Serena gave Bernie a desperate look and Bernie sniggered.

“Um … wet?”

“Oh my God I am so out of touch with … modern sayings.” Serena put her head in her hands. “I refused to be compared to uncooked pasta.” Bernie opened her pastry and continued to smile at her.

“Well, what can I say? I'm irresistible. That Nurse Harrison wants to watch out.” Serena shook her head in disbelief and sipped at the coffee. She hummed in contentment.

“I hope you're not wanting to sow your oats further afield,” Serena commented, eyebrow raised. “I do awfully like having you all to myself.”

“Not a chance,” Bernie said, voice low and gaze steady. They smiled fondly at one another. “So how in the world did spaghetti come up in conversation?”

“I was … bowing to the demands of a woman hankering for a little gossip.” Bernie looked mock-incredulously at her. “Oh I didn't give any details. Just that you were a keeper.”

“A keeper, hmm?”

“Absolutely.” The fond smiles continued. Bernie sucked a finger clean from her pastry, the gesture beginning quite innocently. Serena took her bottom lip into her mouth however, an expression that was not lost on the blonde. Bernie deliberately left her finger in her mouth. Serena sighed a bit over her coffee cup.

The door swung open and Serena simultaneously nearly dropped her coffee and spat a mouthful of it out. “RTC in its way in,” Essie said, then looked between them. She grinned, understanding the effect they were having on one another. “How d’you do that? Your six feet away from each other.”

Suffice to say they sent Essie back to Keller before the end of her shift in favour of Fletch, who was at least scared enough of them both not to comment when they gazed at one another.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the shift went without incident and they walked to Bernie's car together. “I'll drop you home,” Bernie promised, despite them having agreed this that morning. Serena nodded and stepped up so they were walking with their arms touching. Serena smiled shyly, wanting to put her hand into Bernie's, but what with the rumour mill and everything else that was at stake, she was trepidatious.

When she felt Bernie's little finger curling around her own, she smiled, a warm feeling in her stomach that hinted at lasting the entire evening.

They pulled up outside Serena's house and sat for a while smiling at one another. Air Supply played softly and Serena's eyes slipped to the radio, mouthing the words: “Two less lonely people in the world, and it's gonna be fine, out of all the people in the world, I just can't believe you're mine…”

Bernie reached to run her fingertips over the back of Serena's hand. “I'll see you tomorrow,” she breathed, her eyes all squinty and affectionate.

“Yep. Bright and early,” Serena replied. She turned her hand over to thread their fingers together in her lap.

“Is it terrible that … I'm going to miss you tonight?” Bernie asked.

“Not at all terrible,” Serena reassured. Bernie still looked a bit bashful. “I'm going miss you too.”

“I'll be going for a run tonight,” Bernie murmured. She looked up at Serena. Serena nodded.

“Okay.” Serena pressed her lips together in thought. “Would you … text me? When you're home?” Bernie nodded.

“Might be a while. I tend to change in the woods. It's a bit of a walk back home but …” Bernie squeezed Serena's fingers. “You needn't worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” Serena whispered, nodding at her. “I just …” She huffed out a laugh. “Humour me?”

“Alright,” Bernie agreed. She stared out the windscreen and caught sight of Jason's concerned face at the bay window. “Ah. Your nephew is watching for you.” Serena followed her gaze and closed her eyes at his frustrated gesturing.

“I ought to go inside. Before he complains I spent too much time in your car, and not enough time making his supper.”

“Do I get … a proper goodbye?” Serena smiled over at her.

“Even my dear nephew couldn't stop me from kissing you,” she breathed, before pulling Bernie by the hand towards her and pressing their lips together. Bernie caught the back of her head with her free hand and hummed against her lips. Serena chuckled and broke the kiss. “Although if you think you're getting more than that tonight, Major, you're sorely mistaken.”

Bernie laughed and let her hand go as she climbed out the car and grabbed her bag. “See you tomorrow,” Bernie said.

Serena held a finger out. “Text me,” she said sternly. “Or I'll worry.” Bernie nodded and put a hand to her own heart. Serena grinned and pushed the car door closed, made her way up the path. She noticed that Bernie didn't even start the engine until she was through her front door.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After portions of shepherds pie cooked last week and defrosted overnight for dinner, Jason and Serena settled down for an evening of wine, orange juice (respectively) and recorded episodes of Countdown. They caught the weather report from that afternoon (Jason preferred to watch the most recent episode first, and then work backwards), broadcast before the episode.

“Storm clouds expected tomorrow afternoon, so take your waterproofs and wellies if you're venturing out. However, a bright morning.”

“Crumbs,” Serena said, “we’d better make sure we have our wet weather things tomorrow then. I hate working all day with wet clothes.”

“Me too,” Jason agreed.

They watched Countdown in silence. After the first (or last, as Serena was adamant to call it) episode, her phone bleeped. Jason threw her an annoyed glance and she turned the sound off. It was a text from Bernie.

‘Just on my way out. Did you see the weather forecast for tomorrow? Totes rainy! Hope you don't get scared by thunder and lightening. B xx’

Serena smiled fondly at her phone and tapped a quick reply.

‘Yes I saw! ‘Totes rainy’ indeed. Perhaps my big macho army medic could stop over and make sure I don't get too scared? Bring wine. S xx’

A moment later: ‘Wine is a must in a storm. I'd be happy to. Anyway, phone staying at home, nowhere to leave it where it won't get nicked. Text when I've finished my run. Love you. B xx’

Serena's smile grew when she read the last part. Bernie had never texted her that before. She looked at her phone for a while before drawing her attention back to the television. She tentatively turned the sound back on.

She wasn't sure how long Bernie usually ran for. Three episodes later, she was getting a bit worried. She tried to concentrate on the programme and remind herself that Bernie was a mature adult and a strong one at that. She could take care of herself. Very well in fact. Had done for five years, from what she had said.

When her phone beeped she let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding and gave Jason a sincere apology. She opened the text.

‘I'm back home and safe. Hope you're having a pleasant evening. B xx’

Serena's smile crinkled her eyes and she softly sighed to herself. Well that was okay then.

‘Hope you had a good run…’ Serena was careful about what she wrote as she was aware of Jason's curiosity and occasional need to use her phone for the camera (she'd promised to contribute towards a better one for his birthday), so didn't include anything that could be construed as odd, for fear of sparking questions. ‘… and didn't get too cold. Having a Countdown marathon with Jason. S xx’

She almost wrote ‘wish you were here too’ but felt she needed to keep at least a few things back. No need to give Bernie a big head. And she was coming over tomorrow.

‘Sounds fun. Text before I go to bed. Need a shower. B xx’

Serena swallowed and focussed back on the programme, putting her phone down-facing so that she wouldn't check it constantly. When had she become such a love-infested teenager? She needed to shake this off herself surely?

Serena admitted it to herself. She hadn't been in love for a while and it did feel new and exciting (especially considering Bernie's revelation and the further information Serena was going to be partial to, time permitting), but did she really *have* to act like a grinning idiot all day, every day?

She made a firm decision to reserve her grinning idiocy for when she and Bernie were alone together.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day was quiet. Bernie hated to even use the ‘Q’ word, even inside her own head, for fear of jinxing the day – such was the tradition on most NHS wards - but they literally had three patients. And so far, the red phone had neglected to ring.

Serena had settled herself in their office with some kind of head of department reports that Bernie had pleaded to be let off doing in favour of a trip to Pulses and the promise of a ‘good long snogging session’ (Serena's words, not hers) later. So Bernie made her excuses, and padded down to the café and bought everyone coffee.

Seven cups balanced precariously on two of those cardboard carriers, she glanced out of the front entrance, narrowing her eyes at the darkening clouds and still air. Yep, it was definitely planning on being a stormy night. She was glad she'd packed her waterproof trousers in her overnight bag.

Bouncing back into AAU, she called out to everyone that “your coffee has arrived” and everyone flicked round, gratefully collecting their specified preferences and sitting around the nurse’s station in a relaxed manner. Raf grinned at her.

“This a ploy to get everyone to work harder when its busy?”

“No. Actually, Mr Di Lucca, it's a ploy to get out of doing a report.” They both looked over at the consultants office and caught Serena deep in paperwork. Bernie got out a marker pen and started tidying up Serena's name on her coffee cup. Might as well make an effort before she handed it over. She considered adding a few hearts but was aware of the inappropriateness of that at work.

“Crikey, you've got her sussed,” Fletch mused, carefully, watching Bernie tidy up the ‘e’ and ‘n’ with concentration. He turned away and sipped his coffee. .

“I'm assuming you've got a nice bottle of Shiraz for later?” Raf asked.

“I've found something a little better to trade off for paperwork completion,” Bernie said, grinning at the thought of hours and hours of kissing the brunette, and immediately regretted her comment when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a warm body leaning around her to grab the last of the coffee she had finally finished decorating.

“Ah yes, Ms Wolfe is attending the GS conference in my place in two weeks time.” Serena shot them all a smug but bright smile and Bernie put her head in her hand. Serena lifted the paper cup in her hand and admired the artwork. “How lovely.”

“Damn,” Bernie muttered under her breath.

Serena smiled at her, hand still on her shoulder, and leaned in close to her ear. “Maybe I'll let you off the conference. That's if I'm wholly satisfied with whatever you have in store for me tonight,” she whispered, so no one else could hear. Bernie gulped.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They drove in separate cars to Serena's house, Jason insisted on sitting in Bernie's so she could show him the new stereo she'd had installed.

It was pie night. When they arrived at the house Serena busied herself getting the pie in the oven (she'd made it that morning whilst her coffee brewed) and cutting up potatoes for chips whilst Jason and Bernie set the table. “Forty minutes,” Serena explained.

“Just enough time for Pointless,” Jason said happily. He went into the lounge and put the TV on, leaving Serena and Bernie in the kitchen alone. Bernie bit her lip and sidled up to Serena after they watched Jason leave, stood in front her her, and leant one hand against her counter by Serena's hip. Serena leant back against the counter, smiling fondly, reaching to tuck a blonde curl behind Bernie's ear.

“I suppose I'd better let you cash in your favour,” Bernie murmured, standing almost nose to nose with Serena, her other hand reaching to carefully finger the pendant at Serena's throat. Serena visibly swallowed, her eyes dark. She flicked her gaze towards the living room.

“Just. You know,” Serena breathed, her hand lingering on Bernie's neck. Bernie moved her lips so close, snuck her nose to the side of Serena's so they could feel each other's breath. Serena parted her lips, let out a sigh, fingertips starting to thread in Bernie's hair.

They stood, noses snuggling, lips barely touching, for what felt like an hour. In the end, Bernie gave in before Serena and brought their lips together. She felt Serena's short nails against her scalp, pushed Serena gently against the counter, smiled as she heard Serena moan quietly.

The wind whipped the trees outside, the rain beginning and catching the street lamps in an orange hue. The rain started to batter the tall window over the sink, lashing down earnestly. Jason turned the volume on the TV up.

They kissed gently but breathily, hands smoothing over hair and waists and shoulders until the timer went. Jason heard it and came in, ignored what was blatantly the end of a good old-fashioned necking session, and went to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. “You haven't even opened the wine,” he stated.

Bernie stepped back from Serena and they both smiled behind their hands. “We can do that now, Jason,” Bernie said, and he handed her the bottle of red from the cupboard next to the fridge. Bernie raised her eyebrow at Serena as Serena bent to get the pie and chips out of the oven. “Forgoing wine, hmm?” Bernie went to a different cupboard and got out three plates. Serena threw her a look.

“Sometimes there are more important things than wine.”

“You've changed your opinion,” Bernie mused, sitting at the table and waiting patiently for dinner. Serena cut the pie in three and levered it out of the dish. Chips followed. Jason reached for the ketchup even before his plate had been placed in front of him.

The doorbell rang. Serena had a forkful of pie an inch from her mouth and she frowned, food in mid air. “Who on earth could that be?” she mused, putting her cutlery down and standing. Bernie stood with her, but then remembered it wasn't her house and started to sit back in her seat.

“Maybe it's a parcel,” Jason suggested, starting eat without making any attempt at dealing with the person at the door. When the person knocked hard and insistently, both Serena and Bernie rounded the table and went to the front door. Serena opened it.

Before them stood Mrs Hodges from next door, rain dropping from her macintosh as she reached out towards Serena. “Oh Serena thank God you're home. It's Bill, he went out into the garden to the shed and … the storm. It's brought down a tree.”

Bernie was already pulling her waterproofs on as Serena grasped Mrs Hodges’s hands and asked her: “Have you called emergency services?”

“Yes but they said they'd be at least half an hour. He's trapped in the shed … I didn't know what to do.”

“It's alright,” Serena soothed, rubbing her arm and taking the waterproof jacket Bernie handed to her, pulling on her own wellingtons and pulling up her hood. Bernie pulled on her boots. “We’ll come and have a look.”

“Thank you so much, Serena. You're very kind.”

“Jason,” Serena called. “Were just going out for a bit, to help Mrs Hodges.”

“Okay,” he called back, engrossed in his dinner. “But your pie will get cold.”

“Priorities, Jason,” Serena called, their way of communicating that more important things had come up and plans needed to be changed.

Bernie and Serena followed the older lady out into the rain, and all of them jumped when a clap of thunder cracked above them. Serena took Bernie's waterproof-covered arm as they walked down her own path, then up the Hodges’s path and down the alleyway by their house into their back garden.

It was almost pitch black. Serena couldn't see a thing her feet in a dark pool of nothingness. Bernie held her hand against her arm and squeezed her fingers. “Don't worry, I've got you,” Bernie whispered, implying that her wolf-ness extended to reflective retinas and therefore an ability to see better in the dark. Serena thought strangely she would like to shine her pen torch into Bernie's eyes and see how they glittered.

Mrs Hodges was at the point of panic. The thirty foot tree at the corner of the garden had been blown by the strong wind and was lying across the front of the demolished shed, around a foot off the ground at its branches. There were branches and wooden panels from the fence and shed littering the garden and Serena tripped at one point as they made their way through. Bernie caught her.

They could hear Mr Hodges complaining in rather colourful words that they should have had the tree removed months ago. “Mr Hodges,” Serena shouted over the storm. “From your expressive use of the English language I'm going to assume you're not seriously injured?”

“Couple of scratches,” he replied, the wind almost carrying his deep voice away. “The tree missed me by inches, mind. Blooming lucky escape.”

Serena bit her lip. She stared at the tree, then at Bernie with wide eyes. She'd promised not to ask. Ever. She couldn't ask. She kept quiet and held Bernie's arm.

“Let’s assess the situation,” Bernie was saying and she squeezed Serena's fingers one last time before letting her go and striding over to the mess of branches and wood. Serena stepped back towards Mrs Hodges, took her hand in her own when the older woman offered. “Nice oak. Looks half dead though. Probably hollow.” Bernie looked over at Serena, eyes confident and reassuring, then she turned back to Mr Hodges, noticed his face peeping between the branches of the tree. “I reckon I could get it high enough for you to get out.”

Serena watched as Bernie knelt down and wrapped her hands around the muddy tree trunk, at shoulders width apart. “Are you ready, Sir?” Bernie groaned a bit and lifted and the tree creaked and rose, still attached but barely by its roots, another foot or so. And then, confident in her own strength, Bernie lifted the tree, the goddamn entire tree, above her head like it was a feather. Like she was some kind of weight-lifter in a competition. Mr Hodges crawled out of the space created and Bernie carefully lowered the tree back.

She turned, her hair whipping about her face. She'd not put her hood up. She rubbed her biceps, grimacing a bit but Serena could see even in the darkness that she was fine. That it was nothing for her to lift something like that. She left muddy streaks on her waterproof coat.

Serena felt a bit breathless and shaky. Mr and Mrs Hodges embraced and the wind picked up.

“I'm sure we could stretch to a cuppa for you both,” Mrs Hodges said, and they all went inside, through the kitchen door, dropping water and mud onto the linoleum. Serena was shivering a bit, but Bernie, as usual, wasn't feeling the damp dripping down the neck of her jacket. It seemed awfully quiet after the storm outside. “Mr and Mrs Hodges. Berenice Wolfe,” Serena said, realising that they had never met.

“Hi. Nice to meet you,” Bernie said, shaking hands with both of them. Mrs Hodges pulled her in for an embarrassed and relieved hug and Bernie chuckled a bit. “It's alright. Everyone's safe.”

“Thanks to you. What a strong woman!” Mrs Hodges exclaimed.

Bill clapped Bernie on the back and offering her a brandy like they were buddies. Bernie smiled shyly. “Must have been dead a while,” Mr Hodges was saying as Bernie pulled her boots then her waterproof trousers off, standing awkwardly until Mrs Hodges took them from her to hang them on the radiator. Serena took off her coat, grabbed Bernie's from her, hung them both on the peg by the door. “Blooming thing just cracked and fell. Swear it was out to get me.”

“Sugar? Serena?” Mrs Hodges asked. “What about superwoman here?”

Both Serena and Bernie eyed each other. Serena looked at the floor but was surprised and felt quite proud when Bernie laughed gently. “Just one sugar is fine, Mrs Hodges, thank you.”

“Oh, dear, please call me Kath. And Bill. The man that goes out to the shed in all weathers.”

“I needed to find that wrench I knew I had.”

“And did you find it, oh doting husband of mine?”

“I did not.” He folded her arms and huffed. She nodded, apparently the argument had been won.

“Honestly.” She handed out cups of tea and Bernie glanced over at Serena, watched her throw a shy smile at Bernie and blow on her tea.

When the fire crew arrived there was little they could do now that no one was trapped, so they handed the old couple a card with a good tree surgeon’s details on it. Bernie was polite, explained that a strong gust of wind and the fact that the tree was old and riddled with woodworm and rot, meant she could lift it easily, and that weightlifting three times a week at the gym had also added to the ease of the job.

Serena watched one fireman, who was staring horrified out of the kitchen window at the fallen tree, illuminated by the lightning and moon. She thought she saw him start to say something until his crew mates proclaimed they were leaving and trailed him out, confused look on his face.

Serena reckoned the fire crew, consisting of five tall men, would have struggled with the fallen tree between them.

When they returned in through Serena's front door, Jason was finishing his dinner and clearing his plate. “What happened to you? Your dinners are cold.”

“It's okay. Priorities,” Serena explained.

Jason frowned. “What happened?”

“A tree fell on the Hodges’s shed next door. Mr Hodges was in the shed but he wasn't hurt. We …” Serena left it as ‘we’ for fear of further questions. “… helped them move it.”

“That big oak in the corner?” Serena nodded. Jason nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Luckily, the firemen helped as well,” Serena said, and it wasn't a strict lie, she told herself, as they had provided the details of the tree surgeon. “And now everything's okay. A man will be by soon, when the storm has passed, to cut the tree up and move it.” Jason nodded again.

“I don't think I would have enjoyed being outside in the rain. Are you both very wet?”

“We're fine,” Serena reassured him, rubbing her own trouser-clad legs and wishing she had Bernie's waterproof trousers.

“Okay,” Jason said, seemingly satisfied. “I'm going to watch more Pointless.” He left to sit down in the living room.

Bernie stood in the kitchen doorway and scrunched her hair in one hand; it was soaked. Serena grabbed a clean towel from the basket at the bottom of the stairs and held it out to her. Bernie took it, rubbed her hair until it was towel-dry. Serena watched her, obscured by the towel over her head. When Bernie's face emerged, Serena was smiling. Bernie's hair was messy, more so than usual. Serena hesitated a little before reaching and affectionately combing Bernie's hair with her fingers, stepped up to her to get better access, brushing those blonde curls behind her ears. She shivered a bit and Bernie pouted.

“Cold?” Serena nodded, despite her effective central heating, the rain had gotten down her front and of course had soaked her legs. Bernie stepped even closer and slid her arms around Serena's waist, bringing her close and resting her chin atop Serena's head. Serena buried her face in Bernie's neck, her cold nose against a warmer than warm neck, sneaking her fingertips under Bernie's shirt at the collar.

“Oh goodness you're so warm,” Serena breathed very quietly, conscious of her nephew in the next room. Bernie rubbed her back and cuddled her close.

“You are always welcome to my body heat,” Bernie murmured, sliding her warm hands under Serena's shirt at her neck and under the tails. Serena buried more closely, inhaling deeply and then out on a sigh.

“What a hero,” Serena hummed against Bernie's neck. Bernie snorted. Serena pulled back, frowning a little. “You are.”

“I'm not,” Bernie said, blushing uncomfortably.

“Extra-strength or no extra-strength, you lifted a bloody tree to help someone, risking your own safety.” Serena shrugged. “If that isn't a hero, I don't know what is.” Serena reached up to touch Bernie's cheek, lay her hand flat, thumb rubbing her cheekbone. “Bit cliché, I know. But it's things like that that make me really appreciate you.”

“Appreciate me?” Bernie said, a touch of interest in her voice and her raised eyebrow.

“Love you,” Serena stated. Bernie smiled, finally.

“Well if that's what happens …” She leant down to press her lips against the brunette’s.

Serena eyed the living room door again and bit her lip. “I do have a few more … things to ask. Later though,” she whispered, flicking her eyes behind Bernie, towards her staircase. “Perhaps when we're cuddled up in bed?” Bernie nodded, blinking slowly and gaze affectionate. Serena took in a big breath and sighed.

They kissed once more, gently, and then broke apart. They reheated their food and ate, Serena relishing in the warmth from the food. When they were done and the kitchen was tidy, Bernie followed Serena into the living room and they sat on the sofa together, quietly watching the end of the quiz show, then the entirety of another episode, hands entwined and Serena's head against Bernie's shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they were pyjama-clad and minty-breathed, and Bernie had Serena's head against her shoulder as they lay down together, Serena took a deep breath.

“The pack,” she began. “Who's in it?”

“Currently: Jeremy, Clayton, Elena, Alex and me.”

“Alex too?” Bernie nodded. “Do you spend much time with her?”

“Not really. We're at Stonehaven together, when we're needed, but I hang out with Clay and Elena mostly. We have a bit of a … wrestle thing.” Serena lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at Bernie.

“A what?”

“Wrestle thing. Tournament. Kind of.” Bernie spluttered out a chuckle. “Sounds stupid when I say it out loud actually. It's a wolf thing.”

“Is it,” Serena said bewildered.

“Kind of a camaraderie thing maybe. Bonding exercise?” Serena just smiled at her, hand reaching to pat her hair. “Elena manages to win each time. I think it's because she's the smallest and the quickest.”

“Nothing to do with your obsession with letting others win,” Serena replied, teasing.

“Actually I'm really competitive. When I'm with them.”

“Oh.”

Bernie furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at her. “Are you jealous?”

“No.”

“You are. What are you jealous of? The fact that I'm irrevocably tied to my ex?” Serena shook her head. “The fact that I wrestle with another, by the way, strictly heterosexual, woman?” Serena shrugged.

“I suppose that you have all this fun. And it's a different world. From the one I live in.”

“It's the same world,” Bernie reassured her. “Once you meet them … I'm going to make sure you're a part of the pack whether you've been bitten or not.” Bernie nodded, as if to herself, then chuckled. “That's the plan anyway.”

“Not sure how Jeremy will take it?”

“I already have the groundwork in place. Allowing me to tell you was the main step.” Bernie pressed her lips together. “He will probably see you as … actually I don't know.”

“How will he see me?” Serena pressed gently.

Bernie laughed again. “It will go one of two ways,” she said, reaching to caress the hair by Serena's ear. Serena smiled against her hand. “Either he will see you as a bit of a pain. Someone vulnerable he needs to protect who's not as strong as the rest of us. Or he'll see you as an extra pair of hands if someone gets hurt.” Bernie gave her an affectionate look.

“How do you see me?”

“It's barely a question: the latter of course. I think you'd be amazing in the pack. You're a good manager, problem solver, fantastic surgeon, amazing cook…” Bernie reached to pull her down to her and kiss her forehead, wrap her arms around her back and waist. “And I'll take full responsibility of protecting you. If I need to.”

Serena smiled against Bernie's shoulder and snuck her hands under Bernie's back to hold as much of her as she could.

“So, the pack are there to fight the … mutts?” Serena asked, finding the last word somewhat odd on her lips, despite having said it herself before.

“Not fight exactly. Keep them in check maybe.” Bernie started stroking Serena's neck, gently, with soft fingertips. Serena sighed. “They do some stupid things. Can't control their changes. Or think they have a right to cause havoc.” Bernie shook her head. “One guy, last year, decided he'd go round killing pet dogs. Just left them in back yards. Moron.”

“Sounds like half the lowlifes we get through our doors at work.”

Bernie laughed. “Actually I suppose my job on AAU and my role in the pack aren't that different.” Serena squeezed her and yawned. Bernie squeezed her back, kissed her head. “Sleepy?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“You still cold?”

“Not with my big macho werewolf medic cuddling me so very close.” Bernie made a pleased noise in her throat. Serena lips caught at Bernie's neck sleepily, then she snuggled back into her shoulder.

“Sleep well.”

“Mmm.” Bernie squeezed her one last time and then closed her own eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 


	6. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena meets Jeremy and Elena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Timelines are a bit skewed here. So the twins are around three years old, but Karl isn't in the pack and Jeremy hasn't stepped down as alpha yet. Everything else I believe is correct (feel free to comment if you have read the books and find something inaccurate) but it's been around 10 years since I read the books and my memory isn't so great. I gave up with the TV series after series 2. Deviated to far from the books. 
> 
> The otherworld characters also don't exist, ie Savannah, Paige, Hope etc. My brain can't cope with writing more than a few characters so despite the fact that I love all the ladies, I kept them out of it. The council probably does exist but I'm reluctant to mention it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

“So have Cameron and Charlotte met Jeremy?” Serena asked, over lunch in their office, two weeks later. Bernie shook her head, staring down at her lunchtime burgers with disdain. Serena noted her expression and eyed her. “What's the matter?”

“Just …” Bernie shrugged, stared down at her food. Picked up one of the burgers and tentatively took a bite. She put it down again.

“Bernie,” Serena said, voice low and a warning. Bernie looked up sharply, shot her an apologetic look.

“Sorry. I know.”

“You can tell me if something's bothering you,” Serena reminded her, her voice a little like she was talking with a child. Bernie pursed her lips, looked down at her burgers.

“I know. I feel …” She looked back up and caught Serena's gaze, smiled a bit. “… nervous.”

“How come?” Serena tried to seem relaxed and a little nonchalant, but genuinely concerned.

“I really want this evening to go well.”

Serena smiled softly at her. “I know you do.” She ate her sandwich and watched Bernie, wiping mayonnaise from the side of her own mouth. “I'm sure it'll be fine. We got on okay on Skype.” Serena threw her another smile. “They seem to like me.”

“Of course they like you.” Serena's eyebrows hit her hairline. “Because you're amazing and beautiful and sexy.” Serena raised an eyebrow, blushed just a little at her cheekbones at the compliment.

“You're worried I won't like them?”

Bernie left her burger on her desk in its little box and stood to move round in front of Serena. “They're just so different to people you're used to.”

“You know I was around of a lot of Americans when I … lived there?” Bernie sat in the guest chair next to Serena's desk and Serena left her sandwich to turn her chair to face her.

“It's not the … American thing.”

“I know the basics of how the pack works,” Serena reassured her, reaching to clasp Bernie's shaky hands in her own. “You've told me a lot about them all. I think I'm well prepared to meet them now, don't you?” Bernie's eyes smiled up at her.

“I suppose.”

“You worry too much. They all seem delightful.”

“Ha,” Bernie said. “Clay is anything but delightful.”

“Well he seemed very nice to me.”

“With Jeremy making him promise to behave over Skype.” Serena lifted their hands and kissed the back of Bernie's knuckles. “He's pure wolf and always has been. His social skills leave much to be desired.”

“Whatever happens, happens. Clay’s staying in Stonehaven, isn't he?” Bernie nodded, her fringe falling in front of her eyes. “Well then.” Bernie blew out a breath, making her fringe waft a little. She squeezed Serena's hands, looked down at them, focussing on her knuckles, pretty nails, the soft skin of her palms. When she looked back up, Serena was smiling tenderly at her. “Your burgers are going cold.”

“Hmm.”

“You should eat them.”

“Yep.”

“Rather than sitting here holding my hands all day. As lovely as it is.”

“Right.” Bernie stood, squeezed Serena's hands before letting them go and returning to her food. She found that she felt a little more hungry than five minutes ago. Serena had that effect on her, calming, grounding. She made her feel better.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena watched Bernie for the remainder of the shift, but stayed away as much as she could, allowing Bernie to self-soothe with diagnoses and patient care. An hour before they were due to clock off, she stood by one of her patients, checking all their notes were signed, watched Bernie at the nurse’s station.

Bernie dropped a pen on the floor, her hands shaking. Bernie huffed, bent down to retrieve the pen, then immediately dropped it once more. She pushed her wheeled chair back from the desk, nearly colliding with Fletch who hopped out the way. “Sorry.”

“S’alright, boss. Ya missed me.” He grinned at her, noting her anxiety. “Better luck next time.” She smiled worriedly at him and he left her to it. Serena watched her visibly shudder and stick her hands in her scrub pockets, trying to keep them still.

Enough was enough. Serena finished with the notes and placed them smartly back into the holder. She strode to the nurse’s station, picking up a random medication chart from the desk and beckoning to Bernie with it. “Ms Wolfe. Could I borrow you for a moment?” Bernie stood shakily.

“Sure.”

Bernie followed Serena down the corridor, stopped short when Serena opened a supply closet door and held her hand out for Bernie to go in.

“Okaaaay,” Bernie said, long and drawn out and more than a little tersely.

Serena followed her in, clicked the lock in place the moment the door was shut and jammed the medication chart quickly onto a shelf next to some boxes of biros.

“You're freaking out,” she explained quietly.

“I'm … fine,” Bernie countered, eyebrows pushed down and arms folded. Serena stepped up to her.

“I feel like we've talked this to death already today, so …” She smiled and grasped Bernie's arms, guiding them away from her chest and looping them round her own waist. “… so I was wondering what else might make you feel better.”

Their eyes locked and Bernie raised an eyebrow. “Not at work?” She sounded both disbelieving and hopeful.

“The door is locked. There are no windows.” Serena moved closer, pressing her torso against Bernie's and sliding her hands around her neck and into her hair. “What would make *you* feel better?”

“Ha. Right.” Bernie's thumbs rubbed her waist a bit through Serena's shirt. “Chocolate. Probably.” Serena lifted her own chin and leant in to kiss her cheek, hand against the back of Bernie's head.

“Mmm-hmm?” Serena breathed, kissing the corner of her mouth a few times, feeling Bernie's shoulders relax under her forearms and her stance soften a little. “That could be arranged.”

“Nothing better than chocolate,” Bernie finally teased, finally smiling a little and pulling her at her waist to press their lips together. Serena let out a long sigh through her nose and allowed Bernie to walk them backwards so that her own back was against the small space of wall between shelves.

“Lets see … if I can … change your mind … about that,” Serena gasped between kisses, feeling Bernie's hands pushing up her blouse. When she felt Bernie's knee between hers, hips rolling insistently, she was confident in her earlier theory that what Bernie needed was ... some relief. As it were.

Bernie let out a shuddering breath, ceasing their kisses for a while just to look at the brunette. “Well, call me well and truly distracted,” she whispered, a soft smile on her face, lowered lashes, a little shy.

“I had a feeling this might help,” Serena said, fingers tangling in Bernie's hair as they just smiled at one another. “We do appear to be the wrong way round though.”

“Hmm?” Bernie hummed, confused.

“Well, I was planning on … relaxing you.” Serena's eyebrow raised. “You see?” Bernie nodded.

“Doesn't sound fair though,” Bernie said, toying with the top of Serena's trousers. Deftly undoing the top button. Serena breathed out on a smile and pulled Bernie to her for another kiss, reaching down herself to cup Bernie through her jeans. Bernie pressed her against the wall hard and practically growled.

“Mmm, my sexy wolf,” Serena gasped, Bernie's hands everywhere, squeezing her breasts through her vest and bra, scraping her sides where her waist dipped in, slipping down her trousers at the front. Serena's words seem to encourage Bernie (which was positive, Serena though, having wondered, considering Bernie’s inability to see the wolf part of her as positive, whether Bernie would like being called a wolf). Bernie pushed her against the wall hard and slipped a hand down her underwear.

Serena groaned, leaning against the wall for support, undoing Bernie's button and fly before jamming her hand down the restrictively tight material. Bernie moaned quietly against her mouth, turned her head to part her lips, tongue delving deep and sliding against Serena's. Several kisses, and gentle brushes of fingertips against soft lower hair later, she broke the kiss to say: “tell me if you need …” Bernie left the question unfinished and knew Serena would understand, and locked their lips back together. They weren't nubile teenagers, certainly. Neither of them had a switch they could flick that meant instant arousal.

At least that what Bernie had thought, but when her fingertips found Serena's clit and slipped backwards to gather whatever wetness she could hoped for, and found incredible slippery heat, she pulled back from the kiss in surprise. Their eyes locked and Bernie’s smile grew a little smug. “Well, well,” she whispered as Serena's lips parted in a silent moan, Bernie's fingers starting to rub her clit back and forth. Serena struggled to concentrate, her own fingers constricted tight within Bernie's jeans. Her free hand reached to tug them down a bit, pull at the zip to give her better access.

“You can talk,” Serena teased back, her fingers discovering that Bernie really was rather turned on as well. “And, I thought we were supposed to be …” She twirled a finger (her free hand, of course), indicating they should switch places.

“Let’s think about this in a logical sense,” Bernie whispered, a single fingertip rubbing back and forth, slowly and evenly. Serena rested a hand against her shoulder, chest beginning to heave. “Who's the strongest?”

Serena rolled her eyes. “That would be you.”

“And who's the one who goes jelly-legged afterwards?”

“Me, of course,” Serena replied, resignedly, already knowing where this was heading.

“So, I think we've found the perfect position, Ms Campbell.” She leant to press a kiss to Serena's lips. “Don't you?”

“If you insist,” Serena said, shrugging, pretending to care but feeling herself slowly being taken over by the simple ministrations of the blonde and her hand between her legs. Luckily, Serena found an angle right then that didn't make her wrist ache and as her fingers slid, Bernie's movements against her stilled for a moment. She dropped her forehead against Serena's and sighed, rolling her hips a little and gripping Serena's hip with the hand not currently down Serena's trousers. “That okay?” Serena asked on a breath, still feeling quite new at this and certainly new when it came to them both being stood up and fully-clothed.

Bernie's soft moan and screwed up eyes answered her question. And the way she pushed forward with her hips. And the way she bent a knee up a little, trying to spread her legs despite the stupid skinny jeans.

Serena's slacks were of course much more practical for a quick slick grope in a store cupboard. When Bernie had got over the initial sensations, the blonde grinned a little, gripping underneath Serena's knee and pulling so her thigh was around Bernie's hip. This of course opened her a little more to Bernie's fingers, which took the opportunity to circle more widely and flick a little harder. Serena's breathing hitched and she gripped the back of Bernie's head to bring her to her for a kiss. Bernie returned the kiss with vigour.

Bernie smiled against the shared kiss, realising several things. First of all, of all the people that could be caught in a cupboard at work, they were the least likely candidates. If they got caught they were effectively screwed, excuse the pun. Out of jobs for sure, or at least some kind of mandatory training weekend where they would have to learn professional boundaries and reread policies. Perhaps they’d be sent away, to stay in a hotel. Perhaps they could have adjoining rooms...

Bernie moaned at the thought, and at the feeling of Serena’s fingers pressing so insistently against her centre.

Secondly, this was all very adolescent. Did adults actually fuck like this in cupboards at work? Why couldn’t they wait? Bernie understood (in some deep logical part of her brain) that Serena had understood she was tense and had taken it heroically upon herself to make her feel better, hence the impending orgasm, but really? Did they really need to do this? Was it compulsory that they meet on occasion when one or both of them were stressed for a little light relief in some dank cupboard somewhere?

Then she realised. This wasn’t an animalistic escapade that meant they had no rules or boundaries and simply couldn’t help themselves. It wasn’t a need. It was a want. Serena wanted her. Bernie wanted Serena. And sometimes you had to just give in and let things happen. Serena wanted to make Bernie feel better. And she had discovered a very good way of fulfilling her wish.

Bernie was shaking. She was, uncharacteristically, finding it difficult to stand up. She had been touched like this before, whilst in a standing position, with no problems what-so-ever. But Serena’s hand on her neck, her big brown eyes staring up at her with such hunger, her fingers so expertly circling and rubbing and flicking right on that distended collection of nerve endings, was making her weak.

She’d always thought ‘weak at the knees’ was just an expression. Obviously, Serena Campbell was some kind of goddess.

Her forehead against Serena’s, her breath whooshing out of her in pants, her hand gripping Serena’s thigh, her other hand in such a warm delicious place, Serena’s soft moans by her face. Their mingled scent heady and all-enveloping. Then Serena’s moans became lower, stilted, broken. Bernie knew she was close, knew by the smell of her and the look in her eyes and the way her hips were thrusting right against Bernie’s hand. And she was so wet. Bernie thought semi-consciously that they were going to be a right mess when they left the cupboard.

But then all she could think was blinding pleasure and heat because she was coming and Serena’s voice was in her ear and her arm was wrapped around her waist and they were (by some miracle) coming together, right at the same time, and Serena was holding her up because she’d disgraced herself by going limp-kneed and falling forward against her, pressing her against the wall. Some kind of macho army werewolf she was.

Serena was chuckling quietly, breathing hitched and hips still jumping against Bernie where they were pressed hard together. They both hissed as their hands left one another’s trousers and came to rest on waists and sides, on bare skin where their blouses had been pushed up by passionate hands. Serena rubbed Bernie’s back, soothingly and affectionately. Bernie put her hand against the wall behind Serena's head, pulled back just a little so that she could look at her and not surprisingly Serena’s expression was a little smug. “I thought the plan was to hold *me* up?” Serena breathed, smile wide.

“I tried,” Bernie moaned a little dejectedly. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I’m only teasing,” Serena reassured her, hands cool against her back. She looked down between them. “We’re a bit of a state aren’t we?”

“Just a bit,” Bernie replied, nodding and finally smiling as well. Serena reached to pat her cheek, to smooth her hair behind her ear.

“There’s a ladies’ one door away. We’ll have to sneak in.” Bernie nodded. Serena kissed her cheek. “Not just yet though,” she breathed, sinking her face into Bernie’s neck and inhaling deeply. “Mmm. Even I can smell that.”

“You smell ... really good,” Bernie told her, not used to admitting this particular ability, or utilising it to compliment someone. Bernie carefully turned her head to kiss Serena’s lips, very gently. Serena sighed.

“Do we have to meet Elena and Jeremy for dinner?” Serena moaned tiredly, eyes shuttering and a small yawn escaping her lips.

“Sort of,” Bernie said, shrugging. “Sorry.”

“I just want to sleep now.”

“Damn. I must be good.” Serena grinned.

“Oh you are good, you're very good.” Serena leant forwards, lips by Bernie’s ear. “My sexy wolf.” She drew back and checked Bernie’s reaction to that, out of the heat of love-making. “Is that okay?”

“That’s okay,” Bernie told her gently, eyes narrowed in sincerity. Suddenly however, her expression changed, she lifted her head sharply and Serena could almost imagine the wolf’s ears raising at a noise that she couldn’t hear herself.

“What is it?” Serena asked in a whisper.

“Someone’s coming,” Bernie murmured, stilling against Serena and gripping her arm. Whomever it was walked close (those footsteps, Serena heard) and tried the door on the locked cupboard, walked off when they realised they couldn't get in, but Bernie didn’t relax for a few seconds more. Serena rubbed her arm a bit. When Bernie stood down from her alert state, she smiled apologetically at the brunette she had unwittingly pressed up against the wall, apparently to shield her from their potential discovery. “Sorry,” she breathed, shaking her head and releasing Serena. Serena shook her head too.

“Push me up against walls whenever you like,” she teased, continuing to rub Bernie’s arm. They kissed briefly, gently, smiling and more relaxed.

“We’ll need showers before we go out for dinner,” Bernie said, trying to cover her nervousness by letting her fringe fall over her eyes. Serena gave her a disbelieving look. “You forget,” Bernie reminded her. “We’re meeting two werewolves. They will both know exactly what we’ve been up to the minute we walk in and I, for one, don’t particularly want your first proper meeting with my pack to be tainted by Elena asking how I am in bed, as she will undoubtedly do.”

“Store cupboard,” Serena joked.

“What?”

“Not in bed. In store cupboard.” Bernie raised her eyebrows. Serena sighed, put a hand to her mouth to cover her mirth. “I’ll shower when I get home.” Bernie eyed her. “I promise,” Serena said, happily putting a hand over her heart. Bernie nodded, content with that.

“Okay.”

“Is there … anything you'd like me to wear?”

“Whatever you're comfortable in. It's not a big place. They don't do big places.” Serena nodded.

“Perhaps.” Serena's eyes glinted. “Maybe. I know you like my red blouse.”

“Hmm,” Bernie said, pretending to consider. Serena giggled. “That'll do, I suppose.”

“Black trousers?” Bernie looked down.

“Clean ones. I'm not kidding.” Serena rolled her eyes but nodded.

“I knew they'd be a down side to this werewolf thing.” She was teasing again. Bernie lifted her hands to cup her cheeks. Serena stretched back against the wall. “So. What if there are other werewolves in Holby? What if they work here?”

“There aren't.” Bernie's words were sure and simple. “I would know.” She shrugged. “We can tell. Werewolves have a specific … smell.” She appeared neither repulsed or delighted, Serena noted.

“I’ll pick you up tonight, if you like? I need to drop Jason off at Celia’s anyway. Some marathon of some programme they're watching together. Her mother will be in attendance.” Bernie smiled at Serena's knowing look and nodded. “So,” Serena said, raising her eyebrow in curiosity. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A bit.” Bernie tried to hide a smile.

“Good. Right. Mission accomplished.” Serena re-buttoned her trousers and zipped up the fly, nodded towards the direction of the toilet in the corridor. “Feel free to wait a few moments before leaving. Cliché I know but ...” She shrugged a bit, looked shyly at Bernie for a beat, then went to the door and unlocked it. She pushed it open, seeing no one was around, then left the room.

“Everyone saw us come in here together,” Bernie said to herself, then shook herself and sorted out her own clothes – how had her jeans got so far down her thighs? – and left the room too.

She grinned as she heard Serena humming to herself from the stall next to hers.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After dropping Jason off at his girlfriend’s, and being reassured by Celia’s mother that he was welcome to sleep over but that he would be in the spare room (which was fine with Jason), Serena pulled up outside Bernie's flat. Before she could get out of her car, she saw Bernie bounding down to the gate and through, holding her palm up in a gesture of greeting. Serena smiled and mirrored her, then watched as she clambered into the passenger seat. “Hi,” Serena said, a little breathily. She watched as Bernie inhaled almost imperceptibly before nodding in satisfaction. “Yes, I'm wearing clean clothes,” Serena teased her.

“You are,” Bernie stated, lifting a hand to Serena’s cheek and turning her head properly for a quick kiss. Serena's smile broadened and she sighed a bit. “And hi.”

“Hi,” Serena said, glancing down at Bernie's outfit. That white shirt and black skinny jeans. “Do you … own any other outfits?” she asked, amused, as she pulled away from the kerb and drove towards the restaurant.

“Some,” Bernie replied. She shrugged, clicked her seatbelt into place. “Mostly joggers and t-shirts. Not really dinner-appropriate.”

“Ah. Fair enough.”

There was a smile in Bernie's eyes. “I see you chose your red shirt.”

“Of course.” They glanced a smile at one another. Bernie relished in being able to watch Serena whilst she drove. Serena narrowed her eyes, aware of Bernie's gaze. “Perhaps you could look out for a space to park, rather than staring at me?”

Bernie bit her lip against a laugh and shifted her eyes out of her window. “There.” She pointed.

“Lovely.”

Bernie allowed Serena to go inside first, hanging back a little, fringe dropping in front of her eyes. She blinked as Serena caught sight of and sent a little wave to the tall man and blonde woman sat on the sofas by the bar. They both stood and Serena laughed in surprise as Elena put her arms around her and kissed her cheek. “Finally, we get to meet Serena Campbell in the flesh,” Elena said, grinning. She pulled back and tucked her long hair behind her ear.

“And it's so nice to meet you,” Serena told her, genuinely. Serena's eyes were wide. “Aren't you tall!” she exclaimed kindly, noting that Elena was at least two inches taller than Bernie. Elena laughed.

“Well someone's gotta put Bernie in her place.” She wrapped her arms around Bernie as Jeremy stepped forward and held out a hand.

“It's good to meet you, Serena.”

“Properly, finally.” They shook hands and Serena beamed - Jeremy's hands were firm and his skin warm, like Bernie's. “Welcome to dreary Holby,” Serena said, shrugging.

‘Bernie's pack are bloody gorgeous,’ Serena thought to herself and attempted not to let it show. She did raise her eyebrows at Bernie however, as Bernie rested her forearms against Elena’s back. Bernie squinted at her, pulled back and Elena patted her cheek.

Jeremy held a hand out to indicate they should sit. Serena felt rather flattered, it wasn't everyday a handsome man was so courteous. She sat in the armchair, Bernie sat on the sofa next to her, Elena on the sofa beside Bernie. Elena crossed her long legs and leant to grab her drink. “Ladies?” Jeremy asked, indicating the bar. “Drinks?”

“Um …” Serena looked a little lost towards Bernie. Bernie nodded, encouragingly. “Okay. Red wine please.”

“White,” Bernie said. She laughed nervously as Elena grabbed her roughly around the shoulders and pulled her to fall against her. Bernie blushed. “El,” she complained.

“Bern,” Elena countered. Serena grinned, pleasantly amused at Bernie's discomfort and the way Elena was managing to tip her over the edge when it came to affectionate contact.

“How's the hotel?” Serena asked, trying to reign in the conversation and distract Elena from her assault on Bernie.

“Fine. It's a hotel,” Elena shrugged, but nodding and smiling. “Tea and coffee in the room. Always good.”

“Oh absolutely,” Serena replied, relaxing a little as Elena allowed Bernie to sit back up. “Nothing better than a nice cuppa first thing.”

Elena nodded. “How was work?” she asked the both of them, as Jeremy returned with the drinks.

“Thank you,” Serena said taking her glass (a large glass, she noticed, pleased) from Jeremy and holding it carefully. She watched Bernie take her own, watched those brown eyes stare into the white wine, nerves hidden deep within. “Work was …” she flicked eyes towards Bernie and watched as Bernie sunk more deeply into her glass. “It was okay, thank you.”

Serena wanted to reach out and touch Bernie, hold her hand, rub her shoulder. She refrained however, knowing this was Bernie's family, that Bernie didn't need her comfort. She wondered idly whether Bernie would feel embarrassed, being taken care of in front of her pack members. Would feel weak for having to rely on someone in front of them.

She sipped at her wine, turning her attention back to Elena and Jeremy and their tales of the plane journey and various passengers they'd met. “I swear to god the guy was drooling *on* my shoulder. Like, full on, dripping-tap type drooling.”

“That's horrid,” Bernie said, grimacing.

“I hope you woke him up,” Serena said, smiling and shaking her head in disbelief.

“Yep. Shoved him into the aisle nearly.”

“Whoops,” Bernie said, retracting from staring into her glass a little and grinning.

“Sometimes you're worse than Clay,” Jeremy commented wryly. They all snickered. Bernie beamed over at Serena who beamed back, pleased she was relaxing a bit.

After more idle chatter about planes and holidays and the weather (trying to fit in with us Brits, Serena thought), they were shown to their table – a booth with high-backed benches. They all considered their menus. Serena wasn't sure what to pick. The other three would undoubtedly order something high calorie, high protein, high in iron. She didn't want to seem over eager to please so didn't want to order rare beef sirloin. But also she didn't want to feel separate from the group, a salad or fish, or the Gorgonzola tart.

She was the last to order. The others ordered beef or pork. She ordered pork. Somewhere in between, she figured. Not quite wolf, but not quite vegan hippie either. She squinted a bit at her own over-analysing. She felt Bernie's hand slide into her own on the bench between them as she handed her menu to the waitress. They were sitting next to each other, Elena in front of Bernie, Jeremy in front of Serena.

“So,” Jeremy started, his earlier mirth replaced with serious but friendly curiosity, “tell us about yourself.” He sipped his fruit juice (it appeared as though he either didn't drink or wasn't drinking that evening), and smiled at Serena over his glass. “Bernie's told us your qualifications. And you grew up with just your mother.”

Serena sat, jaw lowered, for a beat, before inwardly shaking herself and deciding to go with the flow of things. Jeremy was, after all, Bernie boss, in so many words. She decided to allow him to be hers too. She bowed her head a little, accepting his questions. “That's correct. My father left when I was little. My mother didn't think much of him.”

“Your childhood was happy?”

She felt a little like she was at a job interview. She supposed this wasn't far from the truth – an official judging by her girlfriend’s family. “Yes, I think so. I saw a lot of places, mostly on the continent. My mother was well travelled and wanted me to experience different cultures. I lived in Massachusetts, obviously, when I attended Harvard for my MBA. Liverpool as a medical student.”

“I love Massachusetts,” Elena said with vigour. “Especially Boston. Great wine bar there.”

“Is there?” Serena asked, twirling her glass and rubbing her thumb over Bernie's forefinger where their hands were clasped.

“Oh god yeah,” Elena remarked. “Almost as good as Hosannah’s in NYC.”

“Oh my God,” Serena exclaimed, placing her glass down and grinning at Elena. “On fourth street? I love that place. I spent three weeks tasting all the red wine I could there in my second year. On semester break, of course. Hopped on a plane and decided to do some sight seeing.”

Elena laughed, thrilled. “And the old guy? Gerald? Was he there when…”

“Not so old when I went, but yeah. When was the last time you drank there?”

“Literally last month.” Bernie's eyes were wide and Jeremy appeared quietly amused. They were looking back and forth between them in interest.

“Can you believe we've been to the same wine bar, Bernie?” Serena said, squeezing her fingers and giving her such a warm look. Bernie could do nothing but smile back at her.

“What're the odds?” she asked, then back tracked. “Actually, I'm not surprised. You two and wine?” She shrugged. “Match made in heaven, really.”

“You're a wine lover?” Elena asked. Serena nodded, emphatically. “Do you have a favourite?”

“Shiraz,” Bernie and Serena said in unison.

“Wow,” Elena said, calming a little. “We should talk more,” she said, frowning mock-seriously and nodding. “Perhaps when you come visit, I'll take you out.” Serena continued to beam and nodded, metaphorically throwing the fact that she'd all but been invited to visit Stonehaven clean over her shoulder.

Their food arrived and Jeremy bought Elena and Serena a bottle to share. Bernie stuck to coke and water, planning on offering to drive Serena's car home and allowing her to indulge a bit. Jeremy also stuck to juice. He gave no excuse or explanation. Serena decided she liked him no less because of it.

Serena found herself being questioned on various aspects of her life, where she went to school, about her ex husband, her daughter, Jason, and home life. She answered as much as she could honestly, realising that although she wanted Elena and Jeremy to like her, she also wanted to seem transparent. It wasn't as if she had anything to hide anyway, she realised as she spoke about her life. She mused that the most exciting thing to ever happen to her was the blonde sitting next to her, werewolf status aside.

Elena chipped in with information about her own life, mostly her job as a journalist, and the twins, and Jeremy spoke generally about the family, his house, the grounds, his artwork. No mention of werewolves or any issues with mutts. Serena figured they were in a public place. She also felt normalised by their conversation – she didn't feel like the outsider, which is something she had been worried about. Elena had travelled too. Jeremy had a Kitchen Aide in cream as well, just like her own at home. Elena had children. Jeremy had an adopted son.

She almost forgot about the wolf thing – almost. Bernie was frowning at their plates and cocked an eyebrow. Neither of them had ordered any side dishes or extras. “You're not eating much this evening,” she commented in a low voice. Elena grinned, secretly and excitedly.

“We walked past the most delicious-smelling burger place on the way here.” Elena licked her lips and Jeremy nodded.

“We’ll be visiting afterwards,” he said.

“Sounds good,” Bernie said, her mouth watering a bit.

“Well,” Serena started, understanding the look on Bernie's face, “I wouldn't mind a little walk if … if you pardon my reluctance to indulge in a kebab.”

“Great,” Elena said.

They all ate for a while. Serena missed Bernie's hand in her own, but the pork almost made up for it. It was delicious. They'd picked a nice place to eat. When Bernie finished her main course, she took the dessert menu from the holder. Serena watched her eyes grow amused, squint a little, as she read. “That chocolate soufflé looks amazing,” Bernie murmured. She looked up at them all and her eyes flicked towards the front door of the restaurant. “I'm just going to…” Serena nodded, understanding, rubbing her upper arm a bit. Bernie leant over Serena to pick up her bag and Serena, had they been alone, would have caught her for a kiss. But they weren't, so she didn't. As Bernie's hands brushed her thigh, their eyes locked and Bernie smiled gently at her. She walked out with her bag, hankering for a nicotine fix.

“That's something we need to talk about,” Elena said, rolling her eye, half disgusted, half amused.

“At least she's switched to vaping,” Serena explained gently, knowing deep down how difficult it had been for Bernie these last few weeks (mind-blowing sex aside).

“That's true,” Jeremy replied. “You're influence, I'm sure, Serena.” They smiled at one another.

“It wasn't all me,” she admitted, feeling warm and content under their appreciative gazes. “She seems to like the caramel flavoured one. Don't ask me why.”

Jeremy seemed to lock eyes then with Elena and an exchange flew between them. Their expressions became serious, eyebrows down and hands clasping. Serena swallowed.

“We need to discuss something with you,” Jeremy said, voice low and a little stern. Serena sat upright, folded her hands in her lap in what she hoped was a sincere and relaxed way. She took a breath.

“Okay,” she said quietly.

“We’re just … we're worried about something.” Elena’s voice was stern too, very serious. Serena felt worse. What had she done? Didn't they like her?

“If it's about …” Serena tried to find the appropriate words in their very much open setting. “…the chance I might … give the game away, so to speak, you really needn't worry.”

“It's not that.” Jeremy sat back, regarding her, his dark eyes hard. “I don't want Bernie to get hurt.”

“I would never,” Serena said, voice still quiet, still not really understanding where the conversation was headed.

“All that you've told us,” Elena said, in what was clearly at attempt to reassure, “we’re happy with. Divorce, nephew, job.”

“But there's just one thing I certainly don't understand,” Jeremy said.

“The cop,” Elena said simply.

“The minute you're left alone…”

“And you fall into someone else’s arms.” Elena stared hard at her. “A little untrustworthy, wouldn't you say?”

Serena stared at them. She hadn't realised Bernie had told them about Robbie. She hadn't realised it was something they would want to talk about. She hadn't realised it was something she would have to explain.

Tears sprung to her eyes. Bernie shouldn't have. Why had she told them?

“I…” Serena looked away for a moment, then glanced over her shoulder. Blonde hair and a wisp of vapour. She didn't look like she was coming back in any time soon. Serena turned back. “It was a mistake.”

“Was it?” Jeremy asked, simply.

“Sounds like cheating to me,” Elena said.

Serena blinked a bit. She sighed. Full disclosure. She might as well. She was a part of this now and needed to make sure she was in completely, for Bernie's sake. Open and honest. Transparent.

“I got … incredibly drunk. I was very lonely. I was missing Bernie. She hadn't been in contact, had left without saying goodbye, almost, without really talking it through. I'd told her I didn't want her to go. She still went. I thought she didn't care. I didn't know what to think – we certainly weren't together at that point.” She bit her bottom lip a little, looked down at her hands in her lap. “It wasn't my finest hour. And it's not something I've done before, gotten drunk and called up a random … well not so random I suppose … ex … for a bit of …” She shrugged. “I regret it wholeheartedly,” she whispered, taking in a shaky breath.

She shook her head slowly, sadness dropping her expression, thumbs lifting in a mini-shrug. “And I know it hurt Bernie when she found out.” She looked up at them both and found softened gazes. “I'm sorry. Maybe it doesn't make me worthy enough for the great Bernie Wolfe, but … I do love her. With everything.”

Elena reached across the table and Serena lifted a hand so she could grasp it. The women smiled at each other, Serena's smile a little watery. “It's okay,” Elena breathed, Serena's hand shaky between the both of hers.

Serena turned to look at Jeremy, lifted her chin in something she hoped displayed defiance, marred only slightly by the wetness of her eyes. She felt anxious and a bit upset. He nodded, “That makes more sense than the version Bernie gave us.”

“What? What did she say?” Serena asked, smiling a bit despite herself. Elena squeezed her hand.

“She made out like …” Elena trailed off but then found the words, “there'd been no hard feelings between you. When she left.”

“It was complicated,” Serena said, finding stability and comfort in the warm hands around her own. She lifted her other hand to lay against Elena’s. “I did try to convince her to stay. I ran after her …” She felt ashamed for a beat but soldiered on. “In front of our ward, everyone working that day, I begged her to stay. But she still left. So, I suppose there were some … hard feelings. I certainly felt like she'd left me.”

“I'll be having a talk with her later,” Jeremy said, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Please just…” Serena felt she was overstepping the mark but goddamn it, it was none of his business really. “… it's okay. She probably doesn't feel that great about it either.” Her eyes pleaded a touch. “I would prefer if you didn't mention it.” Jeremy nodded, then reached to pat their hands, and handed them each a dessert menu.

“Come on. I think we all deserve a treat tonight.”

Elena and Serena pulled their hands apart and Serena shot her a gentle look. Elena nodded, understandingly and smiled back, before checking out the menu. Serena carefully wiped at her eyes, catching the tears that had, thankfully, refused to fall.

The waiter arrived a moment later and took their orders, including Bernie's. Serena checked outside again and as the waiter left, Bernie strode through the door, gentle smile on her face. “Sorry,” she said, as she approached them. “Did I miss anything.”

Serena eyed Jeremy and he relented. “We ordered you the soufflé,” he said, the smile back on his face. Bernie smiled at them all, made her smile especially affectionate for Serena alone, before sliding in beside her and kissing her cheek. Serena blushed visibly and Elena grinned.

“My God, you leave her for five minutes,” Elena murmured, disbelieving but also cheerful. Bernie shrugged, grabbed the dessert menu from the table and held it up in front of them to shield them both, before cupping Serena chin with her free hand and kissing her full on the lips. Serena made a noise of surprise but it quickly turned into a laugh. The kiss was brief but Serena relished in it, hands sliding behind Bernie's head, gathering as much comfort and affection as she could to counteract the anxiety the last few minutes had caused.

When they broke apart Bernie dropped the menu, and they tore their gazes away from one another, Elena had her face in her hands and Jeremy was carefully looking at the wine list, a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Serena relaxed. She supposed she must have passed whatever test they had set in front of her. Slow smiles became wide grins when their desserts arrived and when Bernie reached to swipe a drop of raspberry juice from her chin, and they all continued to smile, Serena felt finally accepted.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Elena walked with Jeremy, hand in the crook of his arm, pale hair catching in each street lamp as they walked. Serena's hand firmly in Bernie's, their fingers laced together, they followed them at their swift pace and Serena found herself very glad she hadn't worn heels.

The evening was cool but dry. Coats and scarves and breath whirling around them like little clouds. They stopped at the kebab shop and ordered at the counter, before sitting themselves at the small plastic table to eat. Bernie bought Serena a coffee in a ceramic cup, so that she would have something whilst they ate. Serena wrapped her hands around the cup and relished in the warmth.

“Was going to go for a run tonight,” Elena said, idly.

“Me too,” Bernie said, then looked at Serena as if she was going to ask her opinion on this, permission even. Serena gave her a small shake of her head. She didn't need to ask. Bernie didn't. “I tend to go to the woods.” She looked between Jeremy and Elena and seemed a bit miserable. “It's fine once I'm there but … nowhere really very safe to …” she glanced at the empty café, the cooks and till people out the back, awaiting more custom. Out of ear shot. “… to change. Long walk from my flat. All exposed roads and … Even longer from the hotel.”

Serena considered, staring into space for a while whilst they chatted about logistics of going for their run. Jeremy was keen too. A bonding exercise as much as anything. They hadn't seen one another in a few weeks.

“My place,” Serena stated, breaking a lull in the conversation. “My house. It's reasonably close to Holby woods. My back gate opens into a bike alley, pretty secluded, which leads almost straight to the forest entrance. You have to cross one road but … I'm not sure why I haven't suggested it to you before,” she said, apology shining from her eyes towards Bernie, who looked surprised.

“We can't open gates,” Jeremy said, not unkindly.

“It can be left off the latch. Opens at a push. My garden is surrounded by nine foot conifers. If you wished to … do what you need to do in my conservatory. Jason is out.” She checked her phone and found a text explaining that he was staying at Celia's and that this was okay with Celia's mother. “All night as it happens.”

“Sounds … much better than … starting our run at my flat.” Bernie's words were careful. Serena wondered if she wasn’t trusted to say more explicit things out in public than Elena was.

“You'd be very welcome,” Serena said, trying to gauge their reactions to her suggestion. “I … I'd simply go upstairs and wait for your return.”

Jeremy nodded slowly. “It does sound appealing. I do miss leaving my things in my own home when we go away.”

“Safe as houses at mine,” Serena reassured. Elena raised her eyebrows in question at Jeremy. His dark eyes considered the thin air between them for a moment, before he very carefully nodded.

“Awesome,” Elena said. “Thanks, Serena.” Serena beamed and nodded too. Bernie leant against her a little, offering her a chip from the cardboard carton where the remains of her burger lay. Serena took a small one, leant against Bernie in response as she ate it, her chin briefly against her shoulder in an affectionate motion, before she leant back a little and sipped at her mediocre coffee.

Bernie insisted on driving. Serena said she'd only had three glasses and it had been at least an hour. Bernie continued to insist and Serena wasn't that bothered anyway.

As they pulled up in front of Serena house, Elena explained: “oh, I forgot to Skype the kids!”

“Will they still be awake?” Serena asked, grinning. Elena looked at the time on her phone.

“Yes. It's only six over there.”

“I have wifi,” Serena suggested. “Feel free to use it.”

They all bustled inside and Serena put the kettle on. She left the other three to their Skype conversation in the living room and leant herself against the kitchen counter. She felt content, the evening had gone well, even considering the small hiccup that she would probably speak to Bernie later about, when they were alone.

She brought three coffees and a tea (for Jeremy, his preference) through to the living room and placed the tray on the coffee table. Jeremy, Elena and Bernie were all sitting close together on the sofa, shoes off, with Elena’s phone between Elena’s knees, her feet on the edge of the sofa cushions.

Two small blonde children were peering from the phone screen. The little girl squeaked: “who's that, Mommy?”

“This is Serena,” Elena said and beckoned Serena over. Serena sat next to Bernie and leant in, feeling Bernie's arm slide around her back.

“Hey,” Serena said, waving a little at the twins.

“Serena's my girlfriend, d’you remember?” Bernie said to them, blatantly comfortable with the concept. Serena gave her an affectionate and pleased look.

“Oh yeah. S’rena,” the girl said. “My name is Kate,” she explained in rather a grown-up voice. She indicated her brother. “This is loopy Logan.” She fell away from the screen in fits of giggles. Logan looked disgustedly at her.

“Mommy are you coming home today?” he asked Elena.

“Not today,” she said, sadness in her eyes. She smiled though. “Three more days.”

“Are you bringing Bernie too?” Kate asked, clearly hopeful. Bernie chuckled.

“I can't come this time, Kate,” she said gently. “But I'll come visit you guys soon though.”

“I have a new train I want to show you.”

“That sounds very cool,” Bernie said, affection in her voice and her eyes. “I'll play when I'm next over, I promise.”

“Can S’rena come too? When you come visit?” Kate asked, her eyes curious. “I want to know what she smells like.”

“We talked about that,” Elena said, lifting a finger to the screen. “We don't talk about smelling people when we're with humans. It's rude.”

“Is S’rena a human?” Kate asked. “Why don't you just bite her then?” she asked Bernie. Bernie looked horrified, a hand over her mouth, and Elena grabbed her phone from her own knees and sat up.

“We need to have a little chat,” she said. She took the phone hastily into the hospital kitchen for a private talk with her children.

“We already had that conversation,” Serena said, confidently, to Jeremy as he looked like he was about to challenge them. Bernie looked at her, a small smile playing on her lips. “We've decided that it is … of course … not something we would do.” She handed him his cup of tea.

Jeremy nodded. “Okay.”

“I'm aware of the risks,” Serena explained. “And … so long as you're happy … me being part of Bernie's life … I can live with it.” Jeremy nodded again. He sipped his tea.

After Elena had spoken with the twins, and rejoined them in the living room, they all relaxed a little with their warm drinks. Bernie slid her fingers between Serena's and kept giving her happy looks. Serena returned the looks, feeling a little shy. As she drained her coffee she smiled nervously at Jeremy.

“Would you … would you like to see the garden?” He nodded. They stood and he followed Serena out. Bernie watched them go. Elena cocked an eyebrow at her.

“She's so right for you,” Elena said, wonder in her tone. “And I can't believe how taken with her Jeremy is.”

“I know,” Bernie said, nodding. “He’s being very … kind.”

“He was gonna have to fold at some point. It's not fair anymore to expect us all to hook up with each other. And a life of loneliness ain't that appealing.” Bernie nodded again.

“I'm not sure I'd manage without her,” she admitted, quietly. Her eyes narrowed in emotion. She stared into her coffee cup and sighed.

“I'm the same with Clay.” Elena got up from the armchair and moved to sit by Bernie on the sofa. She wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her neck.

“Alright?” Bernie said, returning embrace with vigour, resting her chin atop her head of blonde curls.

“Missed you,” Elena sighed. “Too many boys back home.”

“You have Kate,” Bernie murmured, chuckling a bit.

“She's three. Doesn't count.”

“What about Alex?”

“Haven't seen her for … months now. She doesn't even Skype.”

“Have to have a word.”

“I think Jeremy plans to talk to her. She can't go off radar. That at least is a pretty static rule.” They squeezed each other, then Elena pulled back and laughed. She shook her head. “And that's enough. Don't want Jeremy reporting back to Clay that I've gone soft, now.”

“Course not.” They grinned at each other. Serena and Jeremy returned.

“All seems straight forward,” he said to Bernie and Elena. “Ready when you are.”

Serena took a step back and lowered her head. “Goodnight,” she said and made her way a little sadly out of the room, stopping at the bottom of the stairs when she heard Bernie call her name.

“Hey,” Bernie whispered, catching her hand and pulling a little.

“Hope you have a good run,” Serena said, a brave smile on her face.

“Don't worry about me,” Bernie encouraged, sliding the other hand around her waist.

“I'm not,” Serena said, sighing but smiling. “I just …” She shook her head and reached to touch Bernie's cheek. “I'm being silly.”

“You could never be silly.” Bernie turned her face to nuzzle Serena hand with her cheek.

“I'm going to bed.”

“Good idea. Been a long day.” They both grinned a bit, blushing, remembering their earlier tangle in the store cupboard.

“Would you sleep over?” Serena asked, thumb rubbing Bernie's cheekbone.

“Of course. When we get back I'll book a taxi for them.” She smiled, hand sliding up Serena waist, up her ribs, over her shoulder, to tickle at her neck. Serena sighed. “And then I'll climb into bed with you.”

“I like that idea,” Serena breathed, tilting her chin up in invitation. Bernie pecked her lips, then kissed her with a little more force. They broke apart slowly, grins still plastered on their faces.

“See you in a bit,” Bernie said, touching their foreheads together. “Don't wait up.”

“Okay.”

Bernie stepped away and went back into the living room. Serena sucked her bottom lip and ascended the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena had shown Jeremy that the gate did indeed unlock and could be pushed open easily. The door to the conservatory could be left open too, it wasn't like they needed the heat from the house to change comfortably.

Bernie undressed quickly in the conservatory, her back turned in politeness, hiding the other two from her vision. She always felt a little self-conscious changing in front of her pack. They'd been doing it for far longer than she, she felt like she took so long, was not as used to it. It always seemed like they had to wait for her. And they were always so much quieter.

When she was finished changing, she stood, shook herself and blinked a bit. Everything looked so much crisper and lighter when she was in wolf form. The darkness of the night settled around them and although her night vision in human form was exceptional, it was nothing like when she was a wolf.

The large yellow-coloured wolf next to her nudged her with a shoulder, then with her muzzle. She snorted a bit, nudged back. Their eyes smiled almost, Elena nipped at Bernie's rear leg and she jumped a bit, bared her teeth in play.

The dark wolf by the door huffed in impatience. Jeremy threw his head into the air, indicating they should go. They headed out. When she got to it, Bernie shoved Serena's gate with her shoulder. They trotted out into the alleyway and headed towards the scent of trees, earth and small animals.

Serena sat on her bed in her pyjamas. She tried to hear any sign of movement or issue. Perhaps they would need her for something. She wondered if she should leave water out or … she shook her head, laughed almost. She was being silly.

She stood and went to her window. She leant against the ledge and stared down into her own garden. No street lamps were lit, it was past midnight, but the moon was bright. She could see her gate, and the path leading from it to her conservatory. She watched carefully as three canine-shaped figures padded out into her garden, blonde, brown and black. She blinked a little and smiled. So Elena was a natural blonde. She could save that for another day. A day she intended on spending teasing Bernie.

She watched the brown wolf push the gate open. She smiled fondly down at the woman she loved, realising this was only the second time she'd seen Bernie in wolf form. She felt so privileged. She felt so loved.

Bernie had never told anyone. She hadn't even told the man she'd been married to for twenty-five years. She hadn't told her children. Only Serena.

She wrapped her own arms around herself and stepped back from the window, allowing the curtains to swing closed. She got an old Harvard T-shirt out and folded it neatly, placing it on the pillow Bernie slept on. She went to clean her teeth and wash her face. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

An hour or so later, in that comfortable place between wakefulness and sleep, Serena was aware of soft footfalls. She rolled over and felt a warm furry body lean against her side of the bed, a muzzle pushing its way under her hand where it lay on her pillow. She smiled, half asleep. “You're back,” she breathed, contentedly. The wolf snorted in reply, ribs slow and steady as she breathed.

Serena lay her hand against Bernie's ribs, felt the heat and the soft fur and even the thud of her heart beating. Bernie sighed. After a moment of simply standing with Serena's hand flat against her, the wolf moved away. She went into Serena's en suite bathroom. A few snorts and whines later, which caused Serena to wake up fully, she heard Bernie turn the shower on. After a while, a very naked Bernie was sliding under the covers and wrapping an arm around Serena waist from behind.

“Good run?” Serena whispered, wiggling her backside against Bernie's hips comfortably. Bernie kissed the back of her neck.

“Good run,” she replied.

“Catch anything?” Bernie chuckled.

“Um… how did you know we…”

“Educated guess,” Serena replied amusedly. They'd never discussed what Bernie actually did when she ran, either alone or with her pack.

“Couple of rabbits. Very good for chasing.”

“I'll bet.”

“Thank you,” Bernie whispered against her hair, kissing the nape of her neck several times before sneaking her nose into the short hair and inhaling. “For the use of your back garden.”

“S’okay,” Serena breathed. “Next time you want a run, you should just call me. Come round. I'll make you dinner before you go. Then you can sleep over afterwards.”

“Hmmm,” Bernie murmured, eyes beginning to close. “That sounds wonderful.” Serena smiled and relaxed, rubbing her hand over Bernie's around her waist.

“Always an advocate for convenience.”

“Mmm.”

“Sleep now.”

“Okay.” She shivered as Bernie’s lips pressed against her neck a few more times, then exhaled deeply as she felt Bernie's arm squeeze her around the middle.

They slept very well indeed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 


	7. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NB this chapter has SOME plot but whoops is mostly smut. Sorry! Hope you can forgive me. 
> 
> Definitely not safe to read at work.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

And so it became a regular occurrence. Each week, on the night that Jason spent at Alan’s, watching goodness-knows-what on the television, Bernie arrived at Serena's place, bottle and dessert in hand. Serena cooked a main for them both, something tasty and filling (usually three portions, two for Bernie, of course). Then they washed up, which usually involved a bit of kissing against the sink, and sat for a while watching TV. Then Serena would go quietly into the garden and place the gate between an old gnome she'd been given as a wedding present (that she secretly hoped would be ‘accidentally’ smashed one day) and half a brick left over from last spring’s raised bed construction. The half brick was heavy enough to keep the gate from swinging open completely but light enough that Bernie could shoulder it a little if she needed more room on her return from her run.

And so it continued well into January. Christmas had gone well albeit quietly. Jason had spent the morning with Serena, and Elinor had dropped by, Bernie had gone out separately for lunch with her own children, before crumpets and mulled wine back at Serena's for the evening. Jason had gone to bed early and Serena and Bernie had cuddled close under a woolly blanket on Serena sofa, sappy Christmas movie on the box, fingers tightly entwined and hearts thudding gently in tandem.

And, a week later at Albie’s, for the first time since university, and after a couple of delicious cocktails, Serena got a New Year’s kiss at midnight, complete with staring colleagues and fireworks (both outside in the street and within Serena's own brain).

They were sitting comfortably at Serena’s dining room table, scraping bowls of custard from an apple pie Bernie had picked up on the way.

It had been a long day. Departmental head meetings and mediocre medical conditions had consumed their time more than catastrophic trauma injuries would. Social services and even psychiatry had to be called for three patients alone. Tedious and irritating. Neither of them could wait to get away. The change in how they felt was palpable when they got back to Serena's. They both relaxed in one another's company way more effectively than they did alone in their own homes.

Serena's eyes sparkled over her wine glass and Bernie grinned at her. “Did you have your hair done, or something?” Bernie asked. Serena laughed a bit, self-consciously. She patted her hair.

“No.”

“Oh. You look different.” Serena raised an eyebrow. “Good different,” Bernie clarified, reaching to lay a hand over Serena's fingers where they rested by her glass. “Happy maybe.” Bernie voice was quiet and affectionate.

“Aren't I usually happy when we have dinner together?” Serena asked genuinely interested.

“Well yes.” Bernie frowned a bit in thought. Serena turned her hand to caress Bernie's fingers. “I suppose you're just … beautiful. Especially. Tonight.” They smiled shyly at one another.

“Maybe it's because I know I get to see you … all …” Serena searched for the words to describe it. “…wolf,” she settled on, but a grimace creased her eyes. “Sometime soon.”

“D’you … like seeing me as a wolf?” Bernie asked carefully. Her own fingertips slid between Serena's, just up to their first knuckles, a gentle reassurance that she was comfortable with the conversation.

“I do. And it's not a … sexual thing. I promise you.”

Bernie barked out a laugh. “Yes, I can't say that wouldn't be weird.”

“No,” Serena said, a relieved and amused smile on her face. “But I do think you're … very beautiful. As a wolf.” She nodded, head dropping to one side to check Bernie's reaction. “I do love that you let me see that side of you.”

“I'm sure there are more appealing sights in the world than a muddy mutt covered in god knows what all … sweaty and …”

“You're beautiful,” Serena stated, eyes so sure and tender. They just smiled gently at each other across the table. “And you're not a mutt. You're an integral member of a very refined and highly regarded pack from New York.” Bernie chuckled.

“Is that correct?” Serena nodded. They smiled for a moment longer, until Serena dropped her gaze to their plates.

“Right, Major. Let's get this lot cleared up. I intend on having my hands up your top in … oh … say twenty minutes.”

“Think we can make it fifteen,” Bernie said confidently, shooting into a standing position and grabbing their bowls.

They did, indeed, clear the kitchen and fill the dishwasher in fifteen minutes. Rather than put the TV on and watch some rubbish neither of them were interested in, Serena turned on the stereo, found a smooth but vintage radio station. She questioned Bernie with her eyes and Bernie nodded.

They sat on the sofa next to one another. Serena laughed a little, nervously remembering her earlier words. She swallowed a bit. She hoped it didn't seem planned – she did on occasion like to be spontaneous. Bernie slid an arm around her shoulders and they leaned in, lips brushing gently. Serena pulled back. “The pie was a good choice,” she said, wondering if she sounded daft. Wondering why she was talking about the pie, why she was nervous all of a sudden.

“You're welcome,” Bernie said smiling. “Now about your earlier suggestion.”

And the breath rushed out of Serena and they were kissing and kissing, lips soft, gentle moans escaping every now and then, Serena's hands trailing up and down Bernie's ribs, Bernie's hand in Serena's hair.

When Serena's fingertips snuck under Bernie's blouse, Bernie kissed her hard and almost growled, Serena let out a breathy and elated laugh against her lips, relishing in the sound. Bernie stretched back a little as those carefully fingers snuck upwards, pads of her thumbs brushing against the cups of her bra. Bernie rubbed at Serena's back, then the dip of her waist, tracing sweeping circles until her fingers slipped beneath the camisole Serena wore to caress soft skin. Serena gasped a bit, palms flat against Bernie's breasts, smoothing and squeezing.

The ache between Serena's legs was throbbing and she wondered idly how it got like this until Bernie's tongue slid into her mouth. All at once she wanted Bernie atop her, wanted her between her legs in whatever way Bernie chose. She wanted the ache to blossom and for Bernie to be the reason. She moaned a bit, felt Bernie's fingertips dip under the waistband of her trousers at the back, before Bernie moaned in response, but resignedly.

The kiss broke and they grinned at one another. Their breathing was deep and Serena knew she was flushed right down to her cleavage. Bernie's eyes were dark, her fingertips digging into the flesh of Serena's hips. The want in her gaze was clear.

But. They were both conscious of Bernie's plans. They didn't want to get too carried away. Serena's eyelashes were lowered. She took a few breaths and slid her palms down, tickling against Bernie's tummy, then round to the small of her back. She looked back up. She leaned forward. The continued kisses were more tender, less bruising. Like they weren't in a rush. Tonight, they didn't need to be.

Serena sensibly broke the kiss and lay her cheek against Bernie's sternum. She closed her eyes and sighed against the hands caressing up and down her back. They breathed together and just sat that way for a moment, before Serena climbed off the sofa and stood.

Serena was somewhat distracted when she went out to attend to the gnome and half brick either side of the gate. Anyone watching would have described her as absentminded, although no one would ever say that to her face.

She hopped back inside in her slippers, the cold air causing her to wrap her arms around herself and push her shoulder up to her ears. Bernie caught her in the doorway into the conservatory and stepped up close. She rubbed Serena's upper arms, warming her up. “Thank you,” Bernie said simply. Serena nodded, sucking her bottle lip into her mouth.

“As always, be careful.” Bernie nodded in reply. Serena pulled her down for a quick kiss, the ache inside her belly half to do with her worry for Bernie's safety and half the freshly teased out arousal she felt. Stepping away, she gave Bernie a smile. “See you in a while.”

“I won't be long.”

Serena bit her lip, never entirely sure whether the agreement was just in her head but determined to check. “And you'll let me see you tonight?”

“If that's what you want.”

“Course,” Serena whispered, looking out into the dark night. She inhaled a little shakily and nodded, then backed out, leaving Bernie to her business.

Serena walked slowly upstairs. She settled her worry with a nod to herself. The last six weeks they had done this, spent the night together after Bernie's run. It was wonderful, Serena had to admit, to be included in this part of Bernie's life in this way. She needn't worry about Bernie. She undressed and pulled her pyjamas on, then stood by the window, as usual, and watched the brown-furred wolf slink through the garden and sneak out through the gate.

Serena stepped back from the window then, and therefore didn't notice the gate as it banged shut in the wind, the half brick having been placed at an unintentionally careless angle.

Bernie usually took an hour or so. Serena slipped under her duvet and pulled it around her shoulders. Her phone lay under her lamp, plugged in to charge. Bernie didn't mind her sleeping a little before she got back, in fact, she seemed pleased when she returned, snuffling muzzle under Serena's hand and whole body resting against the bed in warm satisfaction.

Serena shifted a little uncomfortably. Their heavy make-out session had lit the fire and now there was that familiar and not-unwelcome throb between her legs. Oh well, she thought. It wouldn’t be long before a very gorgeous body would be back in her bed, and, not to sound presumptuous but, Serena reckoned, they would definitely be engrossed in some action tonight.

Pushing her thighs together and pressing the heel of her hand against her pubic bone in a bid to ease the ache, she curled up on her side and sighed deeply. A nap would be a good idea, before an inevitable and very pleasurable workout. She smiled to herself and relaxed, closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Awaking abruptly and very much alone in her bed, Serena blinked her eyes against the darkness and sought out the digital clock by her bed. She squinted at it. Bernie had left at ten. Why did the clock say one a.m.?

She sat up and checked the room, turning on her lamp. She rubbed her eyes. Her bedroom was definitely empty, apart from her own self of course. And the quiet was horribly deafening. She checked her phone, wondered if Bernie had returned, changed, and got a call. Nothing. She slipped out of bed, pulled her slippers on and grabbed her dressing gown which hung on the back of her door. She tied the cord around her middle tightly and pulled the sides of the hood up around her ears. The heating clocked off at eleven and the house was cold. She didn't need the heating on at night when Bernie was around.

She went downstairs, anxiously peering into each room as she came to it. “Bernie?” she whispered into the darkness, her voice a little shaky. She went into the conservatory, noticed Bernie's phone and neat pile of clothes on the wicker chair. Nothing else, no sign of the blonde human or brown wolf. “Bernie?” she called, opening the door into the garden (which was on the latch, so that Bernie could open it herself without the use of opposable thumbs). She shivered a bit and the wind was cold as it flicked her hair about her ears.

She stepped out, peering around her, wondering what on earth was going on. Why wasn't Bernie back with her, cuddled up after her shower and in her bed? What had happened that meant Bernie had stayed out for three hours? Was she hurt? Was she in trouble?

Serena had Jeremy’s number should she ever need him. She stared at her own phone, clutched in her hand, then down at the green-clad one back inside, on the chair. She walked tentatively down the garden path, turned on the torch light on her phone. She was about to pull the gate open when she noticed it was closed and the latch had fallen down. Her eyes widened and she breathed Bernie's name into the night. A whine sounded from behind the gate and Serena immediately reached to unlatch the gate, swiftly pulling it open.

Brown and upset eyes stared up at her from where Bernie was sat primly on the concrete, her bushy tail wrapped snugly around her feet and paws. Breath huffing out of her in small vapour clouds. Serena's mouth opened in horror as she realised what had happened.

Bernie walked into the garden, a little cautiously, head hanging in sorrow and disappointment. Serena inspected the gate and its assorted ceramic pieces. She realised she had misplaced the half brick. The wind had closed the gate. And then Serena had fallen asleep.

She closed the gate with a flat hand against it. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, guilt wracking her body, making her chest hurt. Bernie stopped in her journey to the conservatory door. She snorted. “I didn't realise, I…” Bernie snorted again, then turned towards her and waved her head towards the door, indicating they go in. She politely shook herself hard before entering to get rid of any twigs or moss or mud, and Serena watched as she clumsily wiped her large feet and paws on the small mat. It was surreal to watch, a large wolf wiping its paws on a mat,, despite the fact that Serena knew it was Bernie. It occurred to her that Bernie probably did this each time she returned from a run.

Serena followed her in. She closed the door behind them. “I'm sorry,” she repeated. Bernie stood by her clothes and eyed them. Then she stared at Serena and Serena could see the accusation in her gaze. Serena narrowed her eyes. “I didn't do it on purpose…” she began but Bernie bared her teeth for the briefest moment, and Serena flinched. Bernie shook her head, before turning her back and huffing again. “Okay. Well. I'll leave you to …” She had a thought and shrugged off her robe and left it by Bernie's clothes.

Serena felt tears in her eyes. Such a simple thing, putting a brick in slightly the wrong place, and she's totally screwed up their evening. She shook her head and headed towards the stairs as she heard the telltale signs of Bernie changing – the small grunts and whines. She sat on the stairs however, not wanting to go too far, not wanting to settle in bed. Not wanting to be comfortable. And what if Bernie wanted to go home? She needed to say goodbye at at least explain properly, to Bernie when she was able to respond by speaking, rather than snarling at her. Serena shuddered a bit, thinking about that. She toyed with the collar of her pyjama shirt.

She ignored the instinct to cuddle herself close. She deserved to be cold. Bernie had been waiting probably two hours for her, and who knew what she'd encountered since then. What if she'd been seen? Serena's anxiety racked up another notch. She felt her heart rate quicken and her hands grow a little sweaty. She hated herself. She hated she'd been so careless. She rubbed her palms against her trouser legs.

Bernie arrived into the hallway in human form, wearing Serena's robe and clutching her day clothes in both hands. Her head was hanging, but a robe-clad Bernie was a good thing, compared to Bernie in her day clothes, ready to leave. Serena felt a pang of hope. “Are you okay?” Serena asked, staying on the step, wanting to show Bernie she was sorry, wringing her hands a little.

“I'm okay,” Bernie said sadly.

“I'm so sorry,” Serena breathed and then needed to touch her, to convey how bad she felt by reaching out. She stood and went to hold Bernie's arm. Bernie stepped back, avoiding her touch. They're gazes stayed locked however. “I know,” Serena said, her hand lingering in the air, before falling to her side. “I should have checked the gate.”

“Why didn't you?” Bernie asked, face so sad, such disappointment shining from her eyes. It made Serena shiver a bit, goosebumps rising on her arms.

“I don't know,” Serena replied, biting her lip. She blinked and a tear fell down her cheek. Bernie saw and immediately stepped into her, sliding her arms around her waist, allowing Serena to bury her face in Bernie's neck. “I wasn't thinking. I know I should have been. I know how important it is for you to stay safe on your run, and the whole point of you being here when you do that is that you're safer than you would be going from home.” She was speaking into Bernie's neck and Bernie's hands were firmly sweeping up and down her back. Lightly comforting. Why was Bernie comforting her? Serena should be the one giving not receiving.

So she pulled back and slipped her fingers into Bernie's hair and touched at her ears and her cheeks. She gazed into her eyes with wonder and took in a shaky breath. “I suppose I got distracted by earlier … events. Not an excuse, I know.” She shrugged a bit, thumbs touching Bernie's cheekbones.

“I waited for ages. Even tried scouting the area, to see if there was somewhere else I could go to … to change. Didn't find anywhere. Couldn't leave the bike path, too many street lamps.” Serena nodded sadly.

“I'm so sorry,” Serena breathed again. Bernie's hands stilled.

“Okay. That's enough.” Bernie smiled a bit, eyes soft. “It was a mistake. I forgive you. And...” Bernie looked ashamed. “I'm sorry I growled at you. I shouldn't have done that, it really wasn't on.”

“I deserved it,” Serena shrugged, looking sadly at her. Bernie shook her head and rested her temple against Serena's.

“No.” She sighed, leaned back a bit and raised an amused eyebrow. “So … you were distracted?” Serena blushed a bit.

“Perhaps. A little.”

Bernie pursed her lips around a smile. “Wasn't aware I had that kind of effect on you.”

“Really?” Serena asked, feeling a little less anxious and guilty, and a little more incredulous. She rested her hands down against Bernie's clavicles, starting to idly play with the big fluffy edges of the robe. “Course you do.” She smiled a bit, feeling a little bolder. “Surely the evidence speaks for itself.” She gave Bernie a shy look. Bernie smiled back, the air around them calm and gentle.

They stood together and just held one another for a while, until Bernie felt Serena relax properly in her arms. She acknowledged this by leaning in and kissing her gently on the forehead. “I suppose it could have happened to anyone,” she admitted, smiling at the way Serena closed her eyes against her lips.

“Still. I feel I should make it up to you. Do you like chocolate cake?” Bernie laughed and Serena beamed cheekily.

“Sounds lovely but … perhaps we could … explore other options.” Serena's grin widened.

“Oh, I see,” she said, stepping backwards and reaching for Bernie's hand. “Come on then.”

Bernie allowed herself to be led by the hand up into Serena's bedroom. She placed her folded clothes on Serena's chair and stood awkwardly for a moment. “What do we think?” Serena asked, smiling affectionately at her. “I'm not sure it's worth you putting on your pyjamas.”

“Hmmm,” Bernie said, tugging Serena's hand to pull Serena against her. Serena slipped her hands around Bernie's waist, the soft robe feeling warm under her palms. “Depends what exactly you had in mind.”

“Well, can I suggest tonight is for you?” Serena asked, beaming up at her, I confidently sliding her hands under the robe and touching Bernie's naked sides. “Actually, I may have to insist.”

“It doesn't need to be.”

“I want it to be,” Serena told her, eyes happy and sure. Bernie raised an eyebrow for a moment, uncertain and disbelieving. Serena lifted a hand to touch her chin. “Please?”

“Course,” Bernie replied, relenting with a shake of her head.

“Okay,” Serena said satisfied, pad of her thumb moving to Bernie's cheekbone and caressing. “Would you like a shower first?”

“Just a quick one,” Bernie reassured her. “I'm a bit … dusty.” Serena nodded and before she could move away to let Bernie go into the en suite, she felt Bernie's hand pulling at the hair at the back of her neck and bringing their lips together.

Murmuring a little into the kiss, feeling the heat between her legs return, not that it ever really went away, Serena grasped Bernie's back underneath the robe and stepped in so that the robe encased the both of them. It was so warm and, Bernie was right, she was dusty, Serena could smell it. Dirt and moss and mulched leaves. It smelt sweet and earthy, like she was surrounded by nature.

But she knew Bernie didn't like to crawl straight into bed after a run, so, relishing in the heat of Bernie's body one moment longer, Serena broke the kiss and then broke away. “Hop to it,” she whispered and Bernie shot her a grin before turning into the en suite.

Bernie slid the robe from her shoulders and left it on the closed lid of the toilet, stepping into the shower and turning on the water. She smirked a little to herself, purses her lips around a smug smile. She could smell Serena's arousal and she'd realised pretty early on that this was one thing she wasn't regretful about being able to smell. She loved that she knew when Serena was turned on, that she could tell just by standing close to her. That she didn't have to ask. Having said that, it was fun pretending a little to be shy and innocent of the fact.

And the idea of being totally fulfilled tonight, about it solely being about her, was quite tantalising. Not that Bernie was going to let her get away with it. Bernie planned on giving as good as she got. She didn't feel Serena needed to make it up to her, not really.

She soaped her body after washing shampoo from her hair, allowing her fingertips to dig in and trail against the skin of her neck, then her abdomen. She smiled into the spray of the shower and stretched back, rinsing the shower gel from her skin. Turning off the spray, she wiped her hands down her face. She stepped out and took the towel from the heated rail. It didn't mean she couldn't allow Serena to think that she was in control, did it? She could pretend a bit. Bernie narrowed her eyes in thought and wrapped the towel around herself.

When she entered the bedroom, she found Serena sitting in bed, her arms under the duvet. She gave her an interested look and when Serena frowned a little, Bernie flicked her eyes downwards. Serena pulled her arms out from the duvet. “Oh,” she said. “Sorry. Got cold.”

“I'm sure I could help with that,” Bernie said quietly and slowly. Serena nodded, eyes hungrily watching Bernie as she dried herself, then rubbed at her hair. Bernie hung the towel back into the bathroom and walked naked back into the bedroom. She knelt on the end of the bed and crawled up to Serena, who held her arms out to catch at her neck and pull her down towards her for a kiss.

“So,” Serena started, eyes teasing. “What would the lady like?”

“Depends what's on offer,” Bernie teased back, leaning down on her side of the bed on one elbow and sneaking underneath the covers. Serena made a pleased noise, relishing in the warmth from Bernie's clean and fresh-smelling skin.

“I suppose we've never really discussed … preferred positions and … whatnot.” Bernie smiled, inhaling a bit when Serena's fingertips started to trail very gentle circles against her shoulder. Serena's eyes were coy. “So … D’you like being … on top?”

Bernie bit her lip, grinning and blushing. “It's okay,” she said, her own hand trailing against Serena's cheek. Serena caught her hand with her free one and gave her a wide and devilish grin.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” she whispered, then, when Bernie placed her palm against the pillow obediently, she nodded in satisfaction. “So, you prefer to be on your back?”

“Maybe,” Bernie replied. Serena nodded.

“With a lover on top of you?”

“With *you* on top of me,” Bernie corrected.

“Okay. And … I-I know I'm still a little new to all this.” Serena had looked away a bit. Bernie just smiled softly at her, the little finger of the hand against the pillow lifting to touch Serena's shoulder in a tender gesture. Serena looked at Bernie's little finger and relaxed a bit. “I haven't had a-an extensive amount of practise,” she stuttered as she explained, her own hand tracing patterns across to Bernie's neck. “And I really hope that everything I do is okay. Well,” she smiled a bit, looked up into Bernie's eyes, “more than okay. Fantastic? Perhaps.”

“Of course it is,” Bernie reassured her.

“And … I suppose … the way I … I don't need any pointers?” She looked so unsure and Bernie wanted to hold her close, but didn't want to interrupt Serena's train of thought. “Because if I do, I hope that you would … well … that you would say because …” She huffed a bit and took a calming breath. “Well I dunno. Because I would hope you could talk to me. If there was something else you wanted.”

Bernie leant and kissed her lips slowly, felt Serena respond in kind, kiss her back, hands coming up to smooth against her cheeks. Those hands slipped down her neck to her shoulders again and pushed. Bernie allowed Serena to guide her onto her back, parted her legs so she could rest between them. The cotton of Serena's pyjamas rubbed softly against her bare skin as they kissed, and Bernie sunk her fingers into the sheet by her hips for a moment.

Then she lifted her hands and slid them up Serena's sides to hold her tightly, a hand at her neck and one against her mid-spine. Serena chuckled a little against her lips, allowed Bernie to touch her, just for a minute or two as they kissed, before pushing up from her and gripping her forearms. “Naughty,” she breathed and Bernie chuckled back, again complying and resting her hands back on the bed. “So, come on. Tell me what you'd like.”

“Okay,” Bernie said thoughtfully, lifting her feet to rest on the bed. She squeezed Serena's waist with her thighs and Serena dropped her lips to Bernie's cheek, elbows on the pillow either side of Bernie's head. “I want you out of those pyjamas.”

“Oh really?” Serena said, clearly teasing.

“Absolutely. That's what I'd like.”

“Right then.” Serena knelt up and undid the buttons on her pyjama shirt, one by one, a little more slowly than was necessary. Bernie folded her hands over her tummy and settled back comfortably to watch, an eyebrow raised.

Once she'd got the last button open, Serena licked her bottom lip shyly and let the shirt fall down her shoulders, exposing slightly flushed skin and taught nipples in the cool air. Bernie swallowed as she watched Serena's gaze come up to lock with hers, slowly. They smiled at one another. “What a show,” Bernie said quietly. Serena let out a coy breath and smiled at her.

Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her trousers, Serena kept her gaze on Bernie's as she slowly slid them down over her hips, then her curvy thighs, down to the bed and around her knees. Bernie swallowed and sucked her bottom lip as Serena's soft triangle of hair was revealed, and those lovely legs. Bernie felt the heat between her own legs and made a small noise of impatience in her throat. Serena smiled, kneeling up on the bed between Bernie's legs, pyjamas down to her knees. She figured she could tease Bernie a little more.

She sat back for a breath and pulled the trousers over her feet. She rolled them into a fairly neat ball and threw them onto the chair, collecting her shirt and doing the same. She sat back, all skin and no material to hide her, on her heels on the bed, and lifted a hand to her neck to rub behind it. She inhaled deeply, languidly, then let out a luxurious sigh.

Bernie squirmed her hips a bit, tried to stop herself from doing it, but Serena noticed and grinned. “Okay down there?”

“Yep. Perfectly chipper.”

“Not finding it too …” Serena grinned around the words as she said them, “…difficult to concentrate?”

“Nope, no. All good.” Bernie squirmed again as Serena's hand dropped to her own cleavage, back of her nails catching her skin. She watched carefully as Bernie's breathing sped up and her fingers clawed into the bed sheet.

Smirking a little, Serena relented, no need to torture the poor woman, and placed her hands on Bernie's hips, thumbs rubbing against her hip bones. Then she settled forward to lie flush against her again. Bernie gripped the sheets, struggling against the desire to reach up and touch her, but she didn't want Serena to move away, wanted Serena to stay right where she was, her lower stomach and just the edge of her mons grazing her own centre. Bernie gasped as Serena pressed her hips downwards, and held herself up on one hand as she captured Bernie's lips with her own.

Bernie's chest heaved and all she could think about was Serena's body pressed so firmly and moving so sensually and ever so slightly up and down, a roll with each kiss. Serena's breasts crushed against her own, and now her lips against her neck, then lower, teeth grazing her shoulder. Breath hot against her ear as she whispered: “I won't bite you. I promise.”

“Okay,” was all Bernie could manage. “Oh … Serena,” she moaned as Serena sucked at her shoulder, tongue coming out to flick a bit. Serena's hand still held her hip and now moved along her thigh, to her knee, pulling a little.

“Here,” Serena whispered, looking up at Bernie with dark eyes. “Like this?” Bernie nodded and raised her knees, feet off the bed now, hips angling upwards. She moaned and stretched back as the length of her labia pressed against Serena's lower belly. Serena gasped herself and rolled her hips a bit. “You feel so good,” she breathed, her hand trailing back up, fingers sinking into the muscles at Bernie's backside, holding her close.

“So do you. Please don't tease me anymore?” Bernie requested, shuddering a bit, as their gazes locked. Serena gave her a small gentle loving smile and nodded. “And please let me touch you?” Bernie asked with emotion. “That’s what I like. I like to touch you.” Serena's smile broadened and Bernie took that as permission, untangling her fingers from the sheet and sliding her hands around Serena's back.

They kissed again and Bernie felt Serena begin to move her hips in a slow rhythm, rolling so that her tummy rubbed against her sex. Serena was pleased to feel the slickness against her own skin, and hear the hitch in Bernie's breathing as she moved. When Bernie moaned softly and rolled her pelvis up against her, she knew it was time to touch her. She'd agreed not to tease.

“What would you like?” Serena whispered gently, her hand moving between them as she raised her own hips a little. Bernie moaned at the loss of contact against her centre, then gasped as Serena's slightly cold fingers slid between her outer lips and gently against her distended sex.

“Go inside me,” she breathed, shaking a bit and eyes pleading, eyebrows pushed down. Serena kissed next to her nose, then her cheek, and then slid a single finger inside her.

“Tell me,” Serena breathed, her own face flushed as she slid in and out of Bernie, curling on the draw out and drinking in the moan that caused.

“More,” Bernie gasped, fingertips sinking into the muscles of Serena's back, thighs squeezing her around the waist. Serena added a finger and Bernie parted her lips, quieter now, one arm stretching up above her own head. “More,” Bernie growled, forearm over her eyes for a moment. Serena complied, three fingers beginning a slow and gentle rhythm. Serena smiled down at her, leant to kiss the soft skin of Bernie's forearm.

“How d’you … um …” Serena tilted her head to the side, words failing her because of the look on Bernie's face, muscles all slack in pleasure, lips parted.

“Just like that,” Bernie whispered, moving her arm up away from her eyes, to rest on the pillow above her head. She started slowly rolling her hips with each gentle thrust of Serena's hand. With each breathy moan. Her fingers brushed the headboard and she wrapped two fingers around the wooden slat.

“Is that nice?” Serena asked, starting to feel pretty aroused herself, just watching the woman she loved so deeply having such a good time, and knowing she was the reason.

“Nice?” Bernie looked up at her with clearer eyes tinged with a spark of amusement.

“Is it … fantastic?”

Bernie stretched back when Serena curled her fingers again and moaned. “Let’s … put it this way,” Bernie breathed, hand sliding to Serena's face, thumb tracing the wrinkles by her eye. “If you stop … I'll have to kill you.”

Serena laughed, relieved and full of joy. “Okay then,” she breathed. She gazed happily down at Bernie and sped up a little, whole body moving with her hand. She dropped her lips to kiss Bernie's neck again, right under her chin, and Bernie stretched her head right back to give her better access. Kissing down her neck and over her sternum, Serena shifted her knees back on the bed a little so she could kiss around Bernie's nipple, tongue coming out to sweep and lick at her. When she took her nipple into her mouth, Bernie gripped her hard and whimpered. She pressed her hand hard inside Bernie, and Bernie tensed a little and shuddered. “Too much?” Serena asked, looking up.

“No. So good,” Bernie moaned. “But come back up here. Serena shifted back up and they met in a tender kiss, Bernie's breath hard against her lips.

They lay together, Serena between Bernie's legs, three fingers sliding and curling and turning inside her, thrusting hard and then gently, and then hard again. Gasps emanating from them both, as Bernie began to meet Serena's hand with her hips for each thrust. Serena's hand met no resistance. Bernie was very swollen, very wet, and she could feel the blonde’s heels now against the backs of her thighs.

Biting a little at Bernie's lips, then soothing with gentler kisses, Serena closed her eyes – Bernie really was completely beautiful and so so sexy right now, she felt she needed a moment of clarity and focus – Serena slid her fingers into Bernie one last time before leaving them there and bringing her thumb across to touch her clit.

She was gentle however, wanting to build Bernie up, make sure she wasn't immediately overwhelmed and – to be honest – wanting to draw it out as much as she could. She had to admit it to herself, her favourite thing in the history of the world these days was not intricate surgeries or chocolate or a good glass of wine. It was touching Bernie, making her feel amazing, watching as she experienced the pleasure that Serena was giving willingly. It was hearing Bernie moan and gasp and whimper, feeling Bernie cant her hips upwards, as she did right then, when Serena's thumb pressed against just the right spot, right under the hood of her clit, right there. It was the smell of Bernie when she was turned on.

Obviously making Bernie come was another favourite thing of Serena's these days, but lying between the strong thighs of this slightly delirious, aroused, wet and sexy Bernie was her favourite place and she didn't want to leave just yet.

Bernie's hands were back in Serena's hair, tugging the short strands by her ears, pulling her down for a kiss. Serena rolled her hand, fingertips deep inside and curling and finally finding that special spot that she loved to touch so much. She knew she found it when Bernie squeaked a little against her lips and Serena grinned into the kiss. Bernie's hips were rolling more quickly now, her breath coming in short bursts, accompanied by squeaks now and gasps and her fingertips gripping at Serena's hair.

Bernie pulled Serena back from their kisses and looked at her with dark eyes. She moaned and then swallowed, cleared her throat a bit. Her lips were dry. “Gentle,” she breathed, knowing that was what Serena wanted, know she'd asked her to tell her, to ask for what she liked. “Gentle … inside me.” Serena nodded, smiling affectionately down at the sweaty blonde beneath her. “And … harder … you know.” Serena nodded again and pressed her thumb harder against Bernie's clit, relaxing her fingers a little (good job she thought as her hand had started to ache).

Bernie stretched back and pulled Serena back down, hips thrusting upwards more quickly, becoming a little erratic, gasps and moans almost constant. Serena moaned too, she loved this, craved it, touching Bernie and being right here in her favourite place. Bernie started to shake and she moved carefully with her, rubbing her clit back and forth with strong confident sweeps as she felt Bernie tense up and groan, eyes closing and mouth opening.

“Serena … Serena.” Bernie clutched desperately at her and came. Serena felt it all around her hand, Bernie’s inner walls clamping down and then fluttering around her fingers. She continued the pressure against Bernie's clit but held her hand still, allowing Bernie's hips to set the pace, allowing Bernie's body to decide what it needed.

Bernie shook, hard, hips jumping and legs pulling Serena's own body flush against her. Serena's hand was trapped between them but she didn't care. She leant on her elbow, kissed Bernie's lips as Bernie started to relax into the bed, hips still rolling but the rest of her body slack. Serena peppered kisses over Bernie's face, murmuring tender words to her, how beautiful she was, how sexy.

Bernie flopped back against the pillows, spent and sated and sweaty. She lay still for a while, breathing deep and fast, arm back above her head, covering her closed eyes. Serena gave her a moment, then carefully and gently removed her hand, snuggled down against Bernie's shoulder, kissing her clavicle and sighing happily. She slid her hands under Bernie's shoulders and felt Bernie squeeze her affectionately around the waist with her legs. Bernie's eyes remained closed for a long time.

When she felt Bernie's hand start to swirl against her back, Serena looked up, face full of pleased smiles. Bernie blinked down at her, disbelief shining from her brown eyes. She chuckled a bit, arm going back over her eyes, and Serena allowed her this coyness for a moment. Then she knelt up a little and kissed Bernie's arm, gently tugging it away from her face so she could look at Bernie.

Bernie swore, a thing she rarely did without significant reason. Serena laughed, full of adoration and mirth. Bernie sighed. “Fantastic,” she said, voice a little gravelly, “is not a big enough word.”

“Oh really?” Serena replied, wiggling against Bernie's hand until she lay her palm flat against her skin.

“Oh yeah,” Bernie drawled, eyes shuttered in sleepiness.

“Am I forgiven then?” Serena asked tenderly. Bernie smiled at her.

“You were forgiven before we came to bed. In fact, after that I think the balance has tipped in your favour.”

“Oh well that's no good,” Serena replied, pouting a bit in what she hoped was a cute fashion. “What will we do?” she asked the room with a flippant hand. Bernie took that moment to easily, and with renewed vigour, flip Serena onto her back. Serena laughed and caressed Bernie's cheeks. “I was thinking breakfast in bed tomorrow morning, darling. I told you: I wanted tonight to be for you.”

“And what I want,” Bernie told her, words slow and quiet, “is to …” She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, suddenly shy. Serena gave her an affectionate smile.

“Use your words, Major,” she whispered.

“Make love to you,” Bernie said shyly, eyes flicking to the side, mouth in a pout. “Make you come.”

“Well …” Serena sighed, blushing, but speaking like she was relenting to something she really wasn't happy doing. “I suppose. If you insist.”

Bernie touched at Serena's knees and parted them beneath her, wiggled her hips between them and captured her lips in a kiss. She pulled at Serena's knees and Serena grinned at her, wrapping her curvy thighs around Bernie's waist confidently and sinking her fingers into Bernie's hair. Bernie broke the kiss and they grinned at one another. “So,” Bernie started, then lost her words. Serena smiled up at her.

“Would you like me to tell you what I'd like?” Serena asked with a glint in her eye.

“Hmm. Yes.” Bernie kissed her cheek gently and Serena inhaled deeply.

“Well I think you'll find,” Serena whispered secretly, “that foreplay will prove a little redundant.”

“Really?” Bernie murmured into her neck, lips brushing the skin by her jugular. Serena gasped.

“Yep.”

“Unfair,” Bernie said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“You've already succeeded in driving me absolutely crazy,” Serena admitted gently. Bernie pulled back and smiled at Serena for a moment – Serena returned the smile – before nodding a bit.

“Okay then.” Bernie raised her eyebrows in question and expectation. Serena giggled a little.

“Kiss me?” she requested, hands skimming up and down Bernie's sides. Bernie nodded slightly and bent to capture her lips, a hand cupping her chin, then trailing down to her breast, cupping and palm sweeping. When the kiss broke, Serena was grinning. “That's not what I meant.” She nodded downwards and repeated her suggestion. “Kiss me.”

“Oh. Of course,” Bernie said, mock-seriously. She slid down a little, to kiss at and tease the skin by Serena's collarbone, before lowering her head to take a nipple into her mouth. Serena groaned, low and raspy, fingers sinking into Bernie's hair, trying not to push her further downwards. Bernie was kind, didn't tease so much, trailed her tongue over Serena's breast, towards her midline, around her belly button. She sucked at the skin there, the soft downy hair there, grinned up when Serena gasped and pushed her hips upwards without meaning to.

Serena sunk a hand into her own hair, her free hand on Bernie's cheek as Bernie snuck her shoulders under Serena's thighs and lifted one of her feet off the bed with a hand under her leg, opened her wide and dipped her head towards her centre. Serena tried to keep her hips from jolting upwards as Bernie breathed against her parted lips, waited and looked for a moment, one hand flat on her lower belly, the other under her thigh. Her warm breath sent tingles through her body.

“Bernie,” she breathed and Bernie's eyes met hers. Bernie looked like she'd won the lottery, eyes shining and lips quirked into a smile.

Then she ever-so slowly lowered her eyes to look between Serena's legs, take in the way her labia was such a deep red, swollen and ready for her. She felt Serena inhale a shaky breath and dipped down pressing her lips to Serena's clit. Serena gasped and stretched back, the gentle contact just enough to make her eyes roll. Bernie smiled against her, started to press kisses all around her engorged flesh, lips soft, down one side and then up the other, flicking her tongue out briefly when she returned to that tight bundle of nerves.

Serena's body was a tight knot, all her muscles tensed and seeking fulfilment. She whimpered a bit. Bernie kissed her clit one more time and raised her head a bit. “Relax,” she whispered, eyebrows pushed down a bit in concern.

Serena blew a breath out between pursed lips, dropped her hand from where it had sunken in her own hair, to the mattress by her side. She looked down and smiled as Bernie leant her cheek against Serena thigh. She saw affection and gentleness in Bernie eyes and just breathed for a moment. Bernie moved her hand from Serena's thigh to tickle her fingers tips against the back of Serena's hand where it lay. “Okay?” Bernie asked, feeling Serena fingers respond to her touch and scissor with her own.

“Okay,” Serena breathed, forcing her body to relax.

“I know you're wound up. Just trust me, and relax.”

“Okay,” Serena repeated, softly, squeezing Bernie's fingers. Bernie nodded satisfied and dipped her head again.

Serena breathed through the feelings that Bernie's lips and then her tongue created. The insides of her thighs tingled. Her whole sex felt warm and twitchy, but she forced herself to relax, focussed on drawing air in and out of her lungs. She did want to move, to thrust against Bernie's mouth, to groan and writhe and grab onto Bernie's hair. But Bernie had said she should relax and so that's what she did.

She found it exquisite, actually, being kissed like this and pushing away the desire to do the familiar tensing and releasing. Tingles swept her body in waves and she breathed with them. After a few minutes of Bernie's tongue against her clit, slow circles and long gentle sweeps, she felt the need to verbalise how she felt. “Oh,” Serena breathed, her fingers loose between Bernie's. “Oh that's so … lovely.”

“Mmm, lovely,” Bernie murmured against her, the small vibrations making Serena inhale deeply, but she forced herself to stay relaxed.

“Don't underestimate the word,” she said quietly, her teeth shining in a smile. Bernie slipped her lips down a little to poke and sweep at Serena's entrance with her tongue. Serena closed her eyes and sighed. Bernie came back up again and lay her tongue flat, rolling it in small waves, the entire length of Serena's clit getting equal and gentle attention. “Oh Bernie that's …” She inhaled deeply and squeezed Bernie's fingers.

Bernie hummed in relish, loving where she was, how Serena smelt and tasted, the soft sighs and gasps she was making. She sped up the movements of her tongue and pressed a little harder against her, felt Serena's stomach muscles tense a little, then relax.

“Oh my goodness. That's so … oh Bernie.” The soft words continued and Serena didn't seem to be able to stop breathing them into the air around them, wanting an outlet for how she felt, wanting to stay still and relaxed because actually God it really did feel good and tingly and marvellous. “Just like that. Don't stop. I'm so close.”

Bernie sped up her movements and then, with a whimper from Serena, pulled away a bit to lap very very gently at Serena's clit, the tip of her tongue barely making contact. Serena squeezed her fingers.

And Serena felt it begin, right at her clit, going white hot and blossoming and warming her entire body. She stayed relaxed, lay back into it, like she was settled under a waterfall, the water rushed over her body in pleasurable waves. She was aware of her own voice, continuing to sing Bernie's praises, Bernie Bernie Bernie, her fabulous lover, her beautiful perfect amazing strong and talented partner. The woman that was making her feel like no one had ever made her feel, all tingled and slow pleasure from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

She was aware of the waves petering out a little and she must have said something to indicate this because Bernie's lips were back on her clit and this time there was drive and determination there, long, strong sweeps and fast circles and she was overwhelmingly surprised as the pleasure was building again and sparkling over her whole body yet again and this time Serena couldn't help it she had to move. She arched her back and thrust her hips against Bernie's mouth, groaning breathily and reaching down to sink her fingers instinctually into Bernie's soft hair, grinding up a little and feeling her orgasm peak for a second time.

Grunting despite herself, Serena stretched back as the last waves of pleasure crashed through her, shuddering with the force of it. Her breathing was completely erratic and she felt like she couldn't gulp in enough air. She lay back, her thighs loosening, and was aware of Bernie settling her feet back on the bed and kissing her inner thigh. She twitched as her whole sex contracted in a haphazard rhythm, gasping a bit at the enormity of it, her body finally relaxing.

Bernie's massive grin was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes perhaps twenty minutes later. Serena blinked and squinted down at her. Bernie just beamed. Serena laughed breathily. “Lost you there for a moment,” Bernie commented a little amused but so full of love that Serena tugged on their still joined hands and Bernie crawled up. She made to climb over Serena's thigh, to settle by her side but Serena pulled her down to lie between her legs. Bernie made a noise of approval and leant down to kiss her lips slowly.

They kissed for a while and Serena found herself heating up again. She tried not to let it show but Bernie was still lying against her, between her legs, and it was impossibly not to seek that pleasure again by rubbing her own sex upwards against Bernie's lower belly with each caress of their lips together. Bernie smirked down at her, knowing how she smelt and identifying the way her body moved. “Again?”

“It's okay,” Serena breathed, shaking her head. But Bernie pushed down against her and pulled her thighs up high around her waist and Serena moaned.

“I think we can go for three,” Bernie said, nodding seriously. Serena exhaled on a delighted laugh and felt Bernie's fingers between them, just flat against her whole centre. She stretched backwards, rolled her hips, felt her clit sliding in the groove between two of Bernie's fingers, back and forth.

Their bodies rolled together, Bernie's hand slick against Serena's sex, Serena thrusting upwards as their lips bruised against one another. Bernie's fingertips pressed at Serena's entrance but did not go inside her. It didn't take long and Serena was gasping against Bernie's kiss, and gripping Bernie's back as her third orgasm took her, sharp and intense and completely different from her earlier two. She shook and Bernie kissed her face and rode it out with her.

They finally relaxed into the bed and Bernie removed her hand, kissing Serena's lips slowly and thoroughly. Serena felt tired but was able to open her eyes after a few moments, reached up to hold Bernie's face and smiled an elated smile. “Oh,” was all she could breath.

“Well that's got to be a personal best,” Bernie said, gazing knowingly down at the sweaty and sated brunette. Serena closed her eyes happily and Bernie chuckled. “I meant for me,” she clarified, kneeling up briefly before snuggling up behind Serena and beginning to trace gentle circles against the skin of her shoulder.

“Mmm. Well, it was okay, I suppose,” Serena said, expression completely giving away her delight and the feeling of wonder at how amazing this beautiful woman could make her feel. Bernie kissed the back of her neck. Serena relented. “I'm going to have to start inventing new words to describe how you make me feel,” she sighed, hand smoothing against Bernie's arm as it slid around her waist.

“Mmm,” Bernie murmured into her neck. “And I thought I was the one who had difficulty finding words.” She chuckled a bit and reached for the duvet to tuck them into a little cocoon together. “Although I must admit, you've never been quite that … descriptively vocal before.”

“Which time?” Serena asked, sleepy but curious.

“The first time,” Bernie whispered. Serena sighed, her hips aching and her stomach muscles burning but oh how glorious and comfortable she felt.

“Well, I had a lot to talk about.”

“Yes you did.” Bernie sunk her nose into Serena's hair and squeezed her. “You're very much forgiven, by the way.”

“I feel like I owe you all over again.”

“Don't be silly,” Bernie replied, her eyes closing and sleep pending. “I think I enjoyed it all more than you did.”

“Not possible,” Serena murmured, sleep sweeping over her. She snuck her fingertips between Bernie's knuckles against her waist. Her other arm bent up so she could caress Bernie's forearm as it snaked under her head, with gentle fingertips.

“So beautiful,” Bernie breathed. Serena smiled. They breathed and their hands slowed and then stilled against each other's skin, then they dropped into a peaceful and deep and wonderful sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 


	8. The Other Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has a situation at work.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena didn't exactly hate nights. She slept well in the day and was able to sleep a little in the on-call room sometimes. And they had to share the shifts – Bernie did the rota and was careful to make sure everyone did their allotted amount of unsociable hours, even the two clinical leads. The patients usually slept, and therefore only new admissions would need examinations and scans and procedures.

No she didn't hate them. The only problem with nights was that she and Bernie never worked the same shift. One would do the day shift, one would do the night. They handed over at six-ish in the evening, and then usually around the same time in the morning. And if it was Bernie's night to stay over, her weekly run, Serena missed waiting for her to come back, lying next to her in her big bed, and placing an arm over her, all clean and warm from her shower.

This was one of those nights. They handed over the few patients that remained, eyes shy at one another. “Your dinner is in the fridge, with your name on it,” Serena said, her voice low. Bernie gave her a look that said ‘you didn't have to do that,’ but Serena rubbed her arm. “It's only a spag-Bol. Nothing too fancy.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Help yourself to wine if you like.”

“Not like there isn't plenty of it,” Bernie said, teasingly.

“I'll have you know I was planning on doing a shop tomorrow afternoon. So my supply might be dwindling somewhat.”

“I'll try to leave you a bottle,” Bernie quipped back. “In case of emergencies.” They both chuckled, then their gazes became soft. “Store cupboard?” Bernie asked on a soft breath, her gaze lingering on Serena's lips. It had been three days since they'd spent any time alone together, let alone kissed. But it was one more night, just one more.

“Not tonight,” Serena replied, but did seem regretful of her decision. “It's my last night. I'll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Yes you will,” Bernie said. “Day off tomorrow.”

“Well I'll be sleeping for the morning, but feel free to stick around. I'll probably be up around eleven.” Serena blinked a bit. “Oh. I mean. You probably have things to do.”

Bernie looked around a little before lowering her voice so that only Serena could hear. “I’d be very glad to.” There was a spark of promise in her words and Serena found herself feeling rather breathless and shaky. She tried to put it down to her confused body clock, but one wink from Bernie as she went to the office to collect her coat secured the theory that Bernie could affect her so much with just five innocent words. Serena took a deep breath and smiled to herself. Well that was something to look forward to.

Bernie left with a shy smile at her and patted her coat pocket to indicate she had a key. Serena nodded and smiled at her retreating back. Fletch, who was on the night shift too, raised his eyebrows towards her. She noticed and grinned unashamedly at him, with a smug lift of her shoulders.

The ward was reasonably quiet. At eleven, Serena got her usual text from Bernie to say she was leaving (late tonight, my love, she thought) for her run. She sent the customary text back to be careful and that she'd see her at around six-thirty, all being well. Bernie sent her three kisses back and Serena put her phone in her trouser pocket with a happy sigh.

The red phone, of course, rang, and Fletch picked it up. Rather than disturbing their sleeping patients by using the tannoy, he stepped into the consultants office and spoke directly with Serena. “Adult trauma call. Someone's been mauled by an animal. ETA around ten minutes.”

“Okeedokee,” Serena said, standing and following Fletch out. They gathered Morven and Lou in Bay three and discussed their plan of action.

Mr Daphne arrived and Serena was internally (although that she'd never allow it to show on her face) horrified at the injuries he had sustained. Chunks of flesh gouged out of his forearm and the side of his thigh. Massively worse that the guy that had served Bernie her divorce papers, all those months ago. No serious blood loss but Serena was concerned about muscle damage. They packed his wounds for the time being, monitoring his condition closely and keeping his pain relief topped up.

Twenty minutes later, the red phone rung again. Two more casualties, both with similar bites. This time, when they arrived (Mr and Mrs Larson), the police were accompanying them. “Inspector Holden,” a plain clothed woman with pillar box hair and a stud in her nose approached Serena, hand held out. Serena pulled a glove off after she finished assessing Mr Larson’s deep flesh wound, and shook the inspector’s hand.

“Serena Campbell, nice to meet you.”

“I work in Violent Crimes. Is there somewhere we could talk, briefly?” Inspector Holden asked.

“Ah, sure. Morven?”

“I've got this,” Morven assured her boss with a thumbs-up.

Serena led the inspector into her office and held out a hand for her to sit in the guest chair by Serena's desk. They both sat, Serena at her own desk chair.

“What can I do for you?” Serena asked.

“I'm investigating a series of dog attacks in the area. These three tonight, we are pretty convinced it's the same animal.”

“Okay,” Serena said, pleasantly.

“I'm trying to come up with a connection between all the victims. We had three last week – they went to St James’s - and none of the victims seem to be carrying any signs of infection from rabies or … anything like that.” Inspector Holden folded her hands in her lap. “I'm assuming you haven't had any similar injuries in yourself, in the last couple of weeks?”

“No,” Serena replied. “Do you think it's a dog owner using the dog to attack people on purpose?”

“Something like that. Just doesn't seem like random attacks.” Holden laughed a bit. “I suppose I'm just asking for you to be vigilant. Until we catch the owner and decide what to do with the mutt.” Serena blinked at the word ‘mutt’ and forced her face into a smile.

“Of course.” Holden reached into her pocket and gave Serena a card with her contact details on it. “I'll give you a call if we have anything.”

“And I'll let you know if we need to share any information.” They nodded at each other and Holden got up, making her way out of the office. “I'll just need to stick around a while,” Holden said. “Need to interview the Larsons and then Mr Daphne as well.” She pursed her lips, smoothed her red ponytail behind her ear. “Where can I get a decent coffee?”

“Downstairs, the café is called Pulses,” Serena explained. “Follow the signs.” Holden smiled and left.

Serena went back to the two most recent patients and found Morven suturing Mr Larson’s wounds. “How we doing, Doctor Digby?”

“She's a miracle-worker,” Mr Larson said, looking a lot more relaxed than he had when he came in. “Can't feel a thing.”

“Nice work,” Serena said, inspecting Morven’s stitches and nodding. “Top marks.”

“Thanks,” Morven replied, all smiles.

Serena stepped into Bay four, where Mrs Larson was chatting with Fletch, who was covering her single wound. “Hello there.”

“Aha, back again,” Mrs Larson said pleasantly. “I'm assuming the police will want to know what we saw.”

“That's right. But you get to take a breather first,” Serena reassured her. Mrs Larson still seemed a bit shaken. “The paramedics didn't give us too clear a picture,” Serena explained. “Would you be happy telling me what happened?”

“Of course,” Mrs Larson said, nodding. Fletch applied a last piece of micro-pore to her dressing and patted her shoulder with a gloved hand. “We were out for a stroll, near Holby Woods. Lovely clear evening, stars everywhere. All of a sudden this … animal … massive … bushy tail … comes flying at us and knocks David down onto the floor. Well, I must have tried to pull the thing off him because then it was on me, grabbed my arm in its mouth and just hung on. David took a branch and smacked it round the head. That's when it ran off.”

Serena's heart has missed a beat when Mrs Larson had said ‘Holby Woods’ but she tried to keep her face from looking too worried. “Could you describe the animal?” she asked, swallowing past a suddenly dry throat.

“Massive,” Mrs Larson repeated. “Brown, I think. Looked like a German shepherd but … seemed bigger. Well looked after, I think. Loads of energy. Stocky, well fed.” Serena nodded and felt her stomach churn a bit.

“All important details,” she managed and Fletch narrowed his eyes kindly at her, a little worried. Serena tried to smile. “I'm sure the police will be pleased you can remember in such detail. So often we forget the little things that could be the most important.” She backed away a bit and then left, hands balled into fists as she began to shudder.

She made it into her office and slumped down into her chair. She shook herself. ‘Don't be so damn stupid, Campbell,’ she reprimanded herself. ‘It can't be.’

But could it? The timing was miserably perfect. Bernie had left her house at around eleven. It was eleven-thirty when the red phone had rung. She wasn't sure how long the paramedics had taken to get there but it being a Wednesday night, she would hope it wasn't too busy out on the road. Serena could feel her heart pounding. She didn't know what to do. Usually she had her beautiful blonde sounding board with her to run ideas past, but even if Bernie was here it wasn't a conversation she could have with her, was it?

‘Oh by the way, dear, any chance you attacked three people tonight whilst you were out?’

Oh god, what if these poor people became werewolves? Right here in her lovely AAU. What if they changed right here in their beds, grotesque and tortured, like some kind of horror movie. She was in charge. She'd be responsible, not only in the hospital’s eyes but also in the eyes of Jeremy, the pack leader. So many people would see. The secret would be out and it wouldn't be long before her lovely ward would be closed and their lives would be ruined.

Or Jeremy would send the pack to kill everyone who had seen. Fletch, Morven, all her patients, innocent and unknowing.

She pressed a hand to her own chest, tried to slow her breathing. When had she become such a drama queen? Come on, woman, she told herself. There must be alternative explanations. It couldn't be her Bernie, surely? Her loving, sweet, brave, gentle Bernie. It just couldn't be.

So. A mutt, perhaps? An out of control werewolf that wasn't under the influence of a pack, a lone rogue, full of blood-lust and anger?

Or perhaps Inspector Holden was correct. Maybe it was just a normal dog, taught and beaten into fighting or attacking. Owned by some psychopath out to cause pain and suffering to those he had chosen to inflict it upon.

She needed to know, either way. She looked at her watch. Past one a.m. She checked her phone. Bernie had text her at half past midnight to say she was back and safe. She would be asleep by now, curled up naked under her duvet. Serena closed her eyes on a sigh. How she wished Bernie was here with her. She'd know what to do.

She checked her phone again, rereading the text from Bernie. Then she opened her Whatsapp window and scanned the last few messages. Elena had messaged her about a wine tasting she had dragged Clayton to last week. They had engaged in a brief but amusing conversation about men and how they simply didn't understand the finer points of wine indulgence. She took a breath and sent Elena a message, figuring it would be early evening over in New York and she might be available for a chat.

A knock at the door and Fletch was there, his face gentle. “You alright boss?”

“Oh yes thank you, Fletch,” she replied, her voice a bit gravelly. “Sorry. D’you need me?”

“Not for a while. Unless you think Mr Daphne needs urgent surgery?” Serena shook her head.

“We'll reassess in the morning,” she replied. “Just make sure everyone's pain relief is topped up.”

“I'll make sure Morven writes everyone up.” His eyes implored her. “Are you really alright? Haven't seen you go queasy like … ever.” He shrugged.

“I think it's low blood sugar. Felt a bit light-headed for a moment. I need a snack. Bloody nights.”

“Tell me about it,” he replied, understandingly.

She gave him a friendly smile, checked her phone to see a reply from Elena. “Um … I just need to call Bernie. She's …” she searched quickly for an excuse to be left alone. “She's having issues finding my cork screw.”

Fletch grinned. “Staying over is she?”

“Yes, and I'd rather she didn't turn my kitchen upside down trying to find random utensils so…” He held up his hands in amused surrender and backed out, closing the door behind him. She let out her breath in a whoosh and stared at her phone. She got out her laptop and signed into Skype. She called Elena. She pressed her lips together and felt her nerves return in full force.

Elena’s beautiful blonde head came into view. She was alone, thankfully, no Clayton or kids to make the conversation even more awkward. Elena grinned. “Hello, Serena.”

“Hi,” Serena replied. Elena frowned and peered at the screen.

“What's wrong?” she asked, instantly concerned. Serena felt a little relieved that Elena was so perceptive. She wasn't sure if it was a werewolf thing or just the way the young woman was. It made things a lot easier however.

“I have a situation. At work. On the ward. And I'm not entirely sure what to do.” Serena explained the facts as they stood, the bites, the police involvement, her suspicions that it could be werewolf attacks. She didn't mention Bernie's run tonight or how close to Holby Woods the attacks had occurred. How scared she felt that it could have been the one woman she trusted more than ever. No need to drop her in it or get her into trouble.

“Wow, okay. Can see why you're worried..” Elena chewed her bottom lip in thought. “Could be werewolf-related. Haven't had any word of new werewolves in the area. I know Alex is back at St James’s. I doubt it's anything to do with her though.”

Serena hadn't considered Alex. She'd never met the woman but did think of her as a bit of a nightmare. She was aware that her and Bernie’s breakup hadn't been exactly one-sided but she always blamed Alex more than Bernie, because she knew how upset Bernie had been. Alex had gone off radar, that was the last thing Serena had heard. And that Jeremy was going to have to track her down and give her a telling off for not being in contact.

Serena knew she was biased.

“To be honest, I'm a little terrified,” Serena admitted. “I need to know what I'm suppose to do if … the victims begin to …” She trailed off and held up a hand desperately and apologetically.

“Oh, you need to know what to do if people start changing on your ward?” Serena nodded. “Christ. Okay.” Elena sighed. “I'm gonna have to bring the boss in on this one, I'm afraid.” At Serena's frightened expression, Elena smiled. “Don't worry. He'll know what to do. You did the right thing telling me.”

Elena disappeared from the screen for a moment and Serena wrung her hands in her own lap, twisting her fingers one way and the other, until both Elena and Jeremy appeared, sitting next to one another at the desk the computer was on. Jeremy smiled sincerely at her. “Hi Serena. Elena tells me you need some help.” Serena nodded. “She told me briefly the problem, but I have some questions.”

Serena nodded again, her eyes wide and her hands still in her lap. “Okay.”

“Any detailed witness statements?”

“Yes. One of the victims described the animal as large, brown and looking like a German shepherd.”

“Okay. Any indication that the animal has any type of heightened intelligence.”

“Don't know,” Serena replied. “No one has said anything.”

“Okay. What're your thoughts?” Serena blinked. He was asking her opinion? She looked at his kind but serious eyes on her laptop and felt a warmth spread through her belly. She smiled a bit.

“I think the pathology indicates a large dog or something similar.” She took a breath. “I have absolutely no experience with … werewolf bites, obviously.” Serena shrugged. “I just … I honestly don't know.” She huffed anxiously, looked down for a moment, at her own hands. “I need some support … from you. Some idea of what I can do should the … the unexpected … happen.”

“I think we need to know for sure,” Jeremy said, fingers at his chin in thought. “We need someone with experience on scene. Someone who knows the scent.”

“Alex?” Elena asked.

“Yes,” Jeremy replied. He looked up at Serena. “I'll call her. Send her over.”

“If she even picks up the phone,” Elena said, rolling her eyes.

There was no suggestion that Serena might not be comfortable with the arrangement and no indication that she was allowed to feel discomfort. Priorities had to be made and if this meant that Bernie’s ex would make an unscheduled and difficultly explained appearance on the ward, then so be it. Serena had no doubt that Jeremy was used to making these decisions and that his decision was totally and utterly founded, but it didn't make the thought of having Alex arrive without having time to prepare emotionally for it any easier.

She nodded, and Jeremy went out of the room to phone Alex. Elena smiled kindly at Serena. “God what a predicament,” Elena said, a little teasingly. Serena smiled and rolled her eyes despite herself.

“An understatement if ever I heard one.”

“I really hope she takes Jeremy’s call,” Elena said, sighing. “For your sake more than hers.”

“She's still not been in contact?” Serena asked, remembering something they'd said when they'd been visiting.

“No.”

“I can imagine Jeremy’s not a happy bunny,” Serena commented lightly. Elena grimaced.

“Once Alex is there, she can catch any scents she needs. Determine if it’s a werewolf attack. And then it'll be okay. And you can get back to work.”

“Thank you,” Serena said.

“That's okay. You did the right thing. We're on your side, Serena.”

“Thank you,” Serena repeated, with more emotion.

“Okay. Let you get back. Say hi to Bernie for me.”

“Of course.” They signed off and Serena leant back in her chair, fingers at the bridge of her nose. Why couldn't tonight just be like the last two? Random injuries from falls and RTCs. Why couldn't this have happened when Bernie was here, so that she'd have no doubt that the love of her life was not a crazed animal? Or that her ward would turn into some odd sci-fi blood bath.

Her phone bleeped, she looked down at it. Unknown number. ‘Serena. I'll be ten minutes. Tell everyone I've got experience in dog attacks. Alex.’

Serena stood and went out onto the ward. “Fletch. Alex Dawson will be here in ten. St James’s are sending her over as she has a specialty in animal attacks.”

“Ain't she an anaesthetist?” Fletch asked.

“She is.” Serena said no more and Fletch shrugged. He trusted Serena wholly and it made Serena feel overwhelmingly guilty for lying. But, she supposed, that was part of her life now. And it wasn't a full blown lie. Alex did have experience.

She sat at the nurse’s station and waited. Twelve minutes passed and the buzzer went, she reached to press for the door to open. A pretty woman with a dark bob and a brisk walk entered AAU, eyes falling on Serena immediately. “Ms Campbell,” she called. Serena stood, collecting the patient files of the victims into her arms like a shield.

“Doctor Dawson, glad you could make it. Thanks in advance for your help.” Serena pointed to her office and said to Fletch. “I'll just give a brief handover.” He nodded and Alex followed Serena into the office. Serena shut the door, left her hand pressed to it as she gathered herself.

“Nice to meet you,” Alex said, looking nervous now, unlike the way she had walked through the double doors, offered a hand. Serena shook it.

“Nice to meet you too.” Alex huffed out an embarrassed laugh and they avoided each other's gaze. Serena didn't know how to feel, so she sat at her desk and handed the three patient files to Alex. “So we have three victims, two male, one female, all bitten by something large …” She looked up at Alex and properly saw her for the first time, took in her blue eyes and slender neck. She must be ten years Bernie's junior. Serena inhaled as she realised this was not only the person whom Bernie had fallen in love with, but also the person who had bitten her, changed her life forever.

Serena blinked. “The recollections of the victims at the moment are hazy, but Jeremy thought …”

“I know what Jeremy thinks,” Alex cut in. She pressed her lips together and regarded Serena carefully. “I suppose …” Serena could detect a hint of a northern accent. “I suppose we had to meet sooner or later.” Alex smiled a bit, morosely. “Just wish it had been at the pub or something.”

“Not the most pleasant way to meet your ex’s new partner, I suppose.” Serena lost some of her anxiety as Alex smiled back, nodding. At least she was aware Bernie and Serena were together. That saved them an uncomfortable conversation.

“So they've welcomed you into the pack,” Alex said, and it wasn't a question.

“Seems as if they have,” Serena replied, feeling for the first time like she had the upper hand. Feeling like she was more confident than Alex right then. Alex looked weary, like life had been hard for her recently. “Are you okay?” Serena asked slowly. Alex smacked her own thigh, gripped the patient files hard and stood.

“Lets go see what's been attacking your patients.”

They went out onto the ward and Alex bent her head over each of the three sleepy patients, checking their wounds gently and apologising about waking them. Serena didn't need to explain to anyone, her staff had taken Alex's appearance nonchalantly and without question. If Ms Campbell wanted a second opinion regarding wound care, she was jolly well allowed to request it. Even if it was from another hospital.

Serena watched Alex carefully from the nurse’s station and saw how kind and gentle she was with the half-awake patients. Saw the polite smile and soft gaze she gave to each of them. She started to see why Bernie had fallen for her.

Alex returned and smiled reassuringly at Serena. “Definitely a German shepherd. You can tell by the shape of the bite marks, indicating a long muzzle. Absence of foaming at the mouth from the witness statements indicates the animal doesn't have rabies but we should send off bloods to be sure.” She handed three blood forms to Fletch, who took them away. “And update everyone's tetanus, obviously. Need me for anything else?”

“It would be rude of me to not offer you a coffee?” Serena asked, and Alex’s face relaxed somewhat.

“Well it's one a.m., I think you owe me one,” she said carefully, nodding and chuckling a bit.

They went back into the consultant’s office and this time Alex sat at Bernie's desk. Serena went to the staff room and set about making coffee for them both, bringing both cups back into the office. Alex took hers gratefully. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Serena replied, sitting down herself and sipping at the hot drink. “Definitely not werewolf-related then?” she asked quietly.

“No,” Alex said, nodding in a relieved way. “No trace of any scent that isn't domestic dog on any of them.”

“Suppose that makes things easier for everyone,” Serena said. There was a pause whilst they sipped their coffees. “So, Elena said that you've been a bit … lax with communication lately.” Serena gave her a soft look, hoping she was putting across an offer of sympathy rather than criticism.

“Yeah,” Alex admitted.

“Probably none of my business but…”

“No.”

“…feel free to talk to me. As someone who sort of knows the score.” Serena shrugged and Alex looked at her for a moment.

“Don't worry. Jeremy's already given me the third degree.”

“Well I'm not going to do that. I'm not your alpha.”

“You're not my friend either.”

“Well,” Serena admitted, “no I suppose that's true. But you must feel quite alone. I'm going to assume you don't speak with Bernie much anymore.”

“No,” Alex said a bit blankly. “I don't.”

“Might as well spill,” Serena said lightly. “I don't let things go easily.” Serena leant forward. “I can tell there's something wrong.”

Alex looked down into her cup. “I suppose I feel …” She rolled her eyes and then closed them. Paused. Serena waited. “A bit. Cast aside.”

“By Bernie?”

“Yeah. But by the rest of them too. Clay. Elena. Jeremy. Even the kids looked at me funny last time I was in the US.”

“I'm sure they didn't,” Serena said soothingly.

“Ever since we argued … and basically broke up … for good … it's like I don't matter. Anymore.”

Tears fell down Alex's nose as she sat with her head lowered. They spattered onto the desk in front of her. Serena made an involuntary movement to stand, as if to go to her, but decided against it. She held out a box of tissues instead.

“When we were together … even after …” Alex looked up and eyed Serena, took the box and pulled a tissue out. “Even after she became a werewolf, it was lovely. I felt part of the pack. Properly part, more so than before. We were almost a family unit the five of us. And with the kids. It was like I was part of something special.”

“D’you miss her?” Serena asked, a little fearful of the answer but needing to hear it.

“Maybe a bit. But not like you think.” Alex nodded, dabbed at her eyes with the tissue. “We weren't right for each other. But we were comrades and then we were pack members. It's was a good friendship. I miss that.”

Serena considered her options. She knew Bernie's history. She knew Bernie had cheated on her husband. But she also knew that the circumstances were very unique, even without the pack’s involvement. It wasn't like Bernie had been flippant with it, shagged the first person she'd met out in Afghanistan. She'd loved Alex.

Serena felt Bernie's commitment to her run through her bloodstream everyday. Knew that she wouldn't be unfaithful in the way she had proved herself time and time again. The few times Bernie spoke about Alex there was slightly detached fondness in her eyes, but nothing more. And it made Serena trust her.

“Listen,” Serena started, “I may be newly accepted into the fold, as it were, but even I can see they're worried about you. And the way to stop feeling lonely is to make the effort to make contact.” Alex sighed.

“It's been worse since Bernie fell in love with you,” Alex admitted miserably.

“How so?” Serena asked but she thought she knew the answer.

“Clay and I used to be … really close. Elena’s always been Bernie's girl, her mate, you know? But Clay and I, best buddies. Since then though. Since you.” She almost said it as an accusation, but Serena allowed it to wash over her. “We've barely spoken.”

“I'm sorry you feel like that.”

“Oddly Bernie's suddenly the golden girl,” Alex said, disbelievingly. “She's the first of the pack to ever be allowed to bring in a bloody human. And well they love you, Serena.” Alex wiped her eyes again, fresh tears of anger spilling out of them. “I'm not sure what I did wrong.” She pushed the chair back and stood. “Why the hell am I telling you this?”

Serena looked up out the window onto the ward and saw Inspector Holden arriving back having visited Pulses and drunk her fill of coffee.

“Listen,” Serena said, standing too and putting a careful hand on Alex's shoulder, which, Serena noted, Alex did not shrug off. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry you feel left out and I'm sorry it's because of me. Maybe you should come round for coffee. Re-establish your connection with Bernie and perhaps I could get to know you better too. You are still part of the pack, are you not?” Alex nodded, dejectedly. “Well, I'll have to speak with Bernie but … no need to dig yourself into a pit. Reconnect. Send out an olive branch.” She smiled a bit. “And bloody well pick up the phone when Jeremy calls you.”

Alex stared at Serena. “Bernie wouldn't want me coming over.”

“Well, she will just have to deal with that. I'm sure I can persuade her.” Serena removed her hand and folded her arms in front of her. “I do have a lot of influence over the great Berenice Wolfe, you know.”

“Hmm,” Alex murmured, shifting a bit.

“We have each other's numbers now,” Serena reminded her. “I'll give you a ring once I've spoken with Bernie.” She set her jaw, defiant. “And I refused to take no for an answer, Doctor Dawson.”

“Fine,” Alex said after a pause. “Course.”

“Right then,” Serena said, trying not to allow her mirth to show on her face. “You should get back to St James’s. They'll wonder where on earth you’ve been all this time.” Alex nodded and left the office, striding quickly off the ward without another word.

Dear god, Serena thought. What with anxiety attacks and ex girlfriends, she certainly was having a night of it. The clock on her wall said one-thirty. She stepped out of her office and beckoned Holden over. “You found it then?” she asked, meaning the café.

“Ah yes. Thanks. Not bad coffee eh?”

“Not bad at all.” She smiled genuinely and indicated the guest chair. “I requested a consultation from another doctor, one a little more au fait in dog attack pathology. Her opinion is that we're looking at a domesticated German shepherd and that your instincts are correct – the dog is merely a weapon for a human being with a sick mind.”

“I had a phone call whilst I was downstairs,” Holden said, her notebook out of her bag, eyes reading her own handwritten notes. “Forensics have taken swabs from the wounds of last week’s victims. Definite dog. Your friend is right.”

“Good work all round, I'd say,” Serena replied, pleased.

“For a moment I though we were dealing with a wild wolf or something,” Holden quipped and Serena managed to laugh without much of a pause beforehand, and the laugh even sounded reasonably genuine.

Once Holden had interviewed the three patients, and left AAU, Serena felt a little more relaxed. It was just past two. Morven had slept for the last hour, and she rolled out of the on-call room, her curly hair sticking up a bit on one side. Serena smiled fondly at her and reached up to smooth down the young woman's hair. Morven yawned and leant against Serena's hand a bit. “Not long now,” Serena reassured her. “Nearly home time.”

“Four hours left,” Morven agreed. “You look wiped,” she told her mentor gently.

“I'm okay,” Serena replied affectionately, but could feel the tiredness everywhere. Her body and her brain. She yawned and chuckled a bit in embarrassment.

“Your turn,” Morven said, pointing towards the single bed through the door. Serena patted her cheek and Morven grinned. “I'll wake you at five.”

“Oh, don't leave me that long,” Serena replied shaking her head. Morven shrugged. “Call me of the red phone rings.”

“Will do.”

Serena retreated into the on-call room and smiled affectionately at the neatly turned back sheet and blanket on the bed. She lowered herself, mentally drained but relieved that the night hadn't turned out worse than it could have, onto the bed and pulled her legs under the covers. The pillow was cool under her cheek as she closed her eyes. She lay her mobile under the pillow.

Waking at an insistent knock on the door of her little haven, Serena turned over and sat up smartly, her eyes full of sleep. Morven was at the door, peeping around it. “Time to hand over, Ms Campbell,” she said and Serena groaned.

“Doctor Digby, I told you to wake me before five.” Morven just grinned and stepped out, allowing her to climb out of bed and sort out her hair, which was on end.

After handing over to a bushy-tailed and annoyingly-chipper Raf, Serena drove herself home. She pulled up to the pleased sight of her bedroom curtains closed. Good. Bernie was still in bed, or at least had only just got up.

She closed the front door as quietly as she could behind her, remembered that Jason was at Alan’s as usual. She crept upstairs and pushed the door open to her bedroom.

The curtains were open a crack and the morning sunlight cast a sliver of light across the smooth, long, naked back of Bernie Wolfe, who was facedown in the pillows, the duvet pushed down around her thighs. The sight made Serena stop for a moment and smile, sleepily enjoying the sight of her girlfriend’s underwear-clad backside, the soft curve at the base of her back, each vertebrae casting a tiny shadow on velvety skin. Her shoulder blades sharp below her arms, which disappeared under the pillow. Her head turned away from the window.

Serena loved Bernie's back. She loved most of her, in fact, but her back especially. The expanse of skin exposed to her in that moment, lit in such perfect natural light, took her breath away a little. Reminded her of how strong her Bernie was. Serena went into her en suite and brushed her teeth, mouth fuzzy from being awake all night and several cups of cheap coffee. She crept back into the bedroom and continued to smile and gaze at the sleeping blonde. She was so peaceful in sleep, and Serena knew that she was most at rest after a run.

Serena rounded the bed and carefully began to undress, her eyes barely leaving the sleeping form in her bed. How could she have thought that this gorgeous woman could have done something so terribly brutal? Shocked suddenly, she found tears running down her own cheeks and a feeling of deep guilt in her stomach. She put her hand to her mouth, trying to catch the sobs before they became audible and woke Bernie. She left her pyjama trousers on the floor and crawled dejectedly into her bed next to the sleeping form. Curled up into a ball and hugged her arms around herself.

She gazed at Bernie and chastised herself for contemplating something so brutal. How did she deserve such a perfect strong wonderful woman as her partner? How was she worthy of this woman's time and commitment when all she did was doubt her? She felt an inch tall and condemned, tainted with guilt and blood running thick with imperfection.

She reached out and traced her fingertips along Bernie's shoulders, featherlight, trying not to wake her but needing to worship her in some way. To make up for the awful things she had thought. Her fingers trailed along Bernie's shoulder blades and down her perfect spine, feeling each vertebrae: cervical, thoracic, lumbar. She lay her palm against the small of Bernie's back, felt the heat radiating through her skin into Serena's cold hand, another reminder of how special the blonde was. So unique. A large lump formed in her throat and she had to stifle a sob.

Bernie inhaled deeply, waking slowly and stretching a little. Her eyes stayed closed as a cat-smile spread across her face, half buried in the pillows. She let out a hum and pushed her hips up a little into Serena's hand. Serena tried to smile, her tears still staining her cheeks. Bernie opened her eyes.

Her face instantly changed from languid to concerned as she pushed up on her elbows and reached for Serena. “What's the matter?” Serena couldn't answer, inhaled a shaky breath and shook her head slowly at Bernie. Bernie touched her cheeks, searched her eyes, desperation creeping into her own. “Serena?”

They were in the habit of telling one another the truth and Serena's heart burnt as she knew she would do so, despite how her admission might change things between them. “I just … I love you so terribly much and …”

“What's happened?” Bernie asked, pushing up to kneel in front of Serena, guiding her to sit up as well so that they faced one another.

“It's been such a night,” Serena sobbed, reaching to tangle the fingers of both her hands in Bernie's hair, gripping her, holding on out of fear that she would leave. “And I am such a fool.”

“You're not a fool,” Bernie said, eyes terrified and hands stroking her shoulders, her ears, trying to soothe her out of her misery. It made Serena feel worse. “What happened?”

“I am. I thought you'd done something terrible … just … horrible.”

“Start from the beginning,” Bernie said, trying to be calm and collected despite the thudding of her own heart in her rib cage. Serena settled with her legs crossed, sat up, bare knees touching Bernie's. The tshirt brushed the top of her thighs. She dropped her hands to Bernie's bare thighs, her breath shuddering.

And she told her. Every last detail. The patients and their injuries and her fear, and skyping Elena and Jeremy and then meeting Alex. And the overwhelming relief that had flooded through her, and then the crashing of guilt she felt as she realised her own fears.

Bernie stroked her ears and listened and bit her lip. When Serena was finished, Bernie leant forward, kissed away her tears, kissed her cheekbones and nose and eyelids and jaw and then her lips, salty and a little gross from crying and snuffling everywhere. Serena's fingertips sunk into the muscles of Bernie's thighs as their lips touched again and again, increasing in desperate misery with each kiss. Serena sobbed again and lay her forehead against Bernie's, her eyes closed and her head hung in shame. Bernie touched her chin.

“It's okay,” Bernie breathed, moving back a bit and pushing Serena's chin so she raised her face back up. Serena opened her eyes. There were tears in Bernie's eyes too. “It's okay,” Bernie repeated.

“How could I think that of you?” Serena breathed, hands sliding up to Bernie's hips and back down.

“Why wouldn't you?” Bernie said, sadly.

“Because you're … beautiful and gentle and loving and brave and amazing.” Serena shrugged and knelt up so she could press her lips to Bernie's forehead, lean her cheek against Bernie's temple and wrap her arms around her shoulders. Bernie's arms snaked around her waist and pulled until Serena was sat in her lap. Bernie buried her face in the soft hollow of Serena tshirt, between her breasts, safe and warm.

“I don't think I am,” Bernie murmured, nose pressed into Serena's cleavage.

“I think you are,” Serena replied, thighs parting to straddle Bernie's lap, all wrapped around her and feeling her everywhere. “That's how I see you.”

“I love you,” Bernie said, hands smoothing up and down Serena's back, then needing to feel her skin, slipping under the tshirt and scraping against her spine. “Please don't be upset.”

“I love you too,” Serena said, feeling her body relax a bit, her weight fully on Bernie's lap, her cheek warm against her hair.

“I'm sorry you had to deal with that by yourself.”

Serena shook her head. “Can't always rely on you,” she said simply.

“Still.” Bernie's arms squeezed her and Serena sighed. “Sounds like you did what you needed to do.” Serena shuddered a bit. Bernie shushed and cooed, caressing Serena's skin, rocking her gently. “It's okay.”

“It's not okay,” Serena moaned quietly. “I don't know what I was thinking.”

“You were tired. Middle of the night. You did what you needed to do to keep your ward safe.”

Serena smoothed back Bernie's hair behind her ear and leant back a bit to give her a gentle look. “Our ward, Bernie.”

“Hmm,” Bernie said, face relaxing a bit into a smile.

“Don't think of me badly,” Serena pleaded, eyes ashamed. Bernie shook her head.

“I couldn't,” Bernie replied, simply, honestly.

“I'm sorry,” Serena whispered, smiling a bit too. How could she not when this beautiful woman was holding her so close and looking at her with such loving eyes. Serena took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

They smiled at one another for a while, Serena's legs wrapped snugly round Bernie's hips, Bernie's hands caressing up and down Serena's back, Serena's hands in Bernie's hair. Then Bernie lifted a hand to Serena's cheek to wipe away the wet tears and slime from under her nose and Serena laughed heartily and shyly at the ridiculousness of it all. Bernie chuckled too, reached to grab a tissue from the bedside table. Serena blew her nose and when she was finished, Bernie leant to kiss her full on the mouth, tongue sweeping against her lips, head tilting, noses brushing.

Serena made a small noise, threw the tissue into the bedside table, hands cupping the back of Bernie's head, kissing her back with all the ferocity she had despite how dead-beat she felt. She gasped a bit as Bernie's hands gripped at her back and pulled her hips closer, moving them more flush against one another. Serena smiled against the kiss, felt Bernie's hands tugging the tshirt upwards, so raised her arms and allowed her to whip it over head head before pressing their lips back together. Bernie whimpered as their fronts touched, skin of their breasts rubbing slowly as they kissed and shifted a little against one another. Serena's responding moan spurred Bernie on, and she lowered them both to the bed, lying between Serena's legs and pushing their hips together.

They kissed slowly for a while, and Serena felt Bernie's hands begin to explore a little, teasing at the sides of her breasts, then palming against her nipples. Lips at her jaw, Bernie hummed against her, and when she spoke her voice was a whisper. “I know you're tired.” Serena shook her head.

“Not so tired I don't have the energy to fully participate,” she breathed and Bernie lifted her head to grin at her.

“Even so. Relax back.” Serena was too tired to argue and allowed Bernie to slip her underwear down her legs and throw them over the side of the bed. “Let me make you feel better.”

“I hate night shifts,” Serena said, tugging her thumbs into Bernie's briefs too, and Bernie complied, clambering out of them and dropping them somewhere.

“Yes they can be unpleasant,” Bernie replied, softly amused, fingers starting to rub at one of Serena's nipples. Serena wrapped her legs around Bernie's waist as she felt the tingling that her fingers were causing shoot down between her legs.

“I miss you, when I work nights,” Serena breathed, relaxing back and holding Bernie's head against her breast as she took the nipple into her mouth. Serena gasped and arched her back up, the feeling so good, Bernie's tongue flicking and making her hips cant upwards.

“I miss you too,” Bernie replied after releasing her nipple, moving swiftly to the other one. Serena sunk her fingers into Bernie's hair. “I miss holding you at night. I miss being near you, knowing you're okay.”

“Get back up here, Wolfe,” Serena breathed and Bernie shifted upwards again, leaving a sucking kiss against her chin, hands rubbing at Serena's now wet nipples.

Serena allowed her hands to wander as they kissed once more, Bernie's breasts, small and firm, nipples becoming hard against the skin of her palms. She scraped her nail against one and Bernie pushed her hard down into the mattress, a low groan reverberating through her chest. Serena slipped her hands downwards, backs of her fingers caressing the taught muscles of Bernie's stomach, her left hand moving to her hip and her right slipping carefully between her legs.

Bernie was surprised and broke the kiss, leaning on one elbow above Serena. Serena smirked a bit as she slid her fingers between, then forward again, bring the slickness with them. Bernie eyed her, gave her a heavy look. “This was not the plan,” Bernie said, smiling. Serena chuckled.

“There was a plan?”

“Well, you're the one who's upset,” Bernie replied, pouting a bit. Serena smoothed her fingertips lightly against Bernie's clit and grinned at the gasp that caused.

“I feel like we've had this conversation before.”

“Have we?”

“Oh come on,” Serena coaxed, smiling contentedly up at Bernie. “I feel much better now.”

“Good,” Bernie said, her fringe hanging down and tickling Serena's forehead. Serena smiled upwards, sighed as Bernie leant on one hip between her legs. Serena bent her own knee up and took Bernie's free hand, guided it towards her sex. Bernie didn't need a whole amount of encouragement and Serena moaned slowly when her fingers touched her, so wet and open.

They kissed again, softly, Bernie's fingers tickling the top of Serena's hair by where her elbow was in the pillows. Serena stroked Bernie's neck and started to roll her hips upwards, stomach muscles tensing. Their eyes locked as the kiss broke and all Serena wanted to do was look up into that beautiful face, smoothe back the hair from Bernie's forehead and touch her clit in large circles.

But there wasn't a whole amount of room for her hand to do that. Serena dropped her free hand to Bernie's hip, her fingers gripping around Bernie's thigh. “Spread em, soldier,” she whispered and Bernie chuckled.

“Yes ma’am.”

Bernie shifted her knee up over Serena's hip so Serena could have better access, and whimpered a bit as Serena's fingers sped up a little. Bernie slid her fingers back and forth, the hard length of Serena's labia between them, tips of her fingers brushing her entrance on each thrust. Serena matched her rhythm with her hips and stretched back.

“I miss this most of all,” Serena breathed, feeling Bernie's wetness against her fingers, seeing her knelt above her spread so wide and open. The sight turned her on more than any sight had before, Bernie's eyes dark on her own, her hand right against her, elbow up.

“Miss this too.”

“You need to stay over more often,” Serena breathes. “More than just once a week.”

“Maybe …” Bernie moaned. “Two or three?”

“Or every night?” Serena asked, hips rolling faster now as Bernie touched her.

“Are you asking … me to move in?”

“Seems logical,” Serena breathed, their eyes locked and breathing fast. Bernie stared down at her in happy disbelief and kissed her cheekbone gently, before leaning back up again on her elbow. “That's a yes?”

“I'll have to be careful,” Bernie said, eyebrows pushed down in concentration. Serena found it overwhelmingly adorable.

“We’ll have to be careful,” Serena corrected her, hips beginning to jump. Her eyes slipped closed and Bernie didn't mind. She dropped her lips and ran her tongue along Serena's collarbone, feeling her rosy flesh start to twitch under her fingers. Serena's hand against Bernie's sex stilled for a moment, and Bernie pushed the hand away with her elbow as Serena came with a gasp and a moan. Bernie pressed her down, met the thrusts of her hips with her hand, feeling herself teetering on the edge despite Serena not touching her. Bernie groaned, the sight and sound and smell of Serena's orgasm causing her clit to tingle and her insides to shudder. She dropped her hips against Serena and rolled them. Serena's hands came up to hold Bernie close, Serena's thigh serving as the perfect surface for Bernie to rub against.

Serena relaxed back and chuckled shakily, hands against Bernie's hips, encouraging her as she thrust against her leg. Bernie leant up on her arms and looked down at Serena, a questioning gaze flowing from her eyes. Serena nodded and Bernie groaned, practically rutting against her, hearing soft words by her ear: “It’s okay, darling, that's it, you feel so good.”

Bernie whimpered and her hips jolted, and Serena's hands sliding against the swells of her backside, her clit so hot against Serena's thigh, it all crashed down around her as she felt the orgasm flow through her. She moaned against Serena's neck, not sure how she ended up there but not caring, the pleasure was so wonderful.

Serena's hands sweeping up and down her back was the first thing she was aware of as she came back to herself.

Their legs were tangled and Serena could feel Bernie's slick sex against her leg still, but she didn't care. Bernie was breathing softly against her neck, and she felt the deep inhale and the tickle of her eyelashes as she blinked her eyes open.

Bernie started to extricate herself but Serena wrapped her tightly around her hip, her arms around her back tightly, making a noise of complaint in her throat. Bernie sighed out a chuckle. “You need to get to sleep,” she murmured into Serena's neck.

“No,” Serena countered. “I need to have you wrapped around me for a moment longer.”

“Don't want to crush you.”

“Oh be quiet,” Serena sighed, teasingly. “If you hadn't just given me a blindingly fabulous orgasm I'd kick you out of bed for such a suggestion.”

Bernie chuckled again, kissed the cool skin of her shoulder. “Blindingly, hmm?”

Serena rolled her hips upwards and allowed Bernie to raise her head to look at her. They both grinned a little shyly, relishing in the fact that they still made each other feel like this, even at their age, even with everything else that stood in their way.

Bernie touched her lips to Serena's jaw, then her cheek. And then gently to her lips. Serena responded in kind, but softly and obviously tiredly. Bernie rolled them onto their sides and they rearranged their legs so that they were both comfortable. Bernie rested against the pillow next to Serena and slid a hand under her neck, playing with the short hair there. Serena smoothed a palm around Bernie's naked waist, her thumb tickling her skin, making her smile. Bernie sat up quickly and pulled the duvet around them both, before settling back in Serena's arms.

Eyes drooping, Serena inhaled deeply and breathed out through pursed lips. Bernie stroked the side of her neck, and by her ear, soothingly, as Serena's eyes closed.

Bernie watched her as she slept, felt the pang of guilt deep in her chest when she thought about the fact that were it not for her, Serena's life would be so much simpler. She wouldn't be terrified when someone arrived on their ward with an animal bite. She wouldn't have had to change her life in anyway. She'd be happier.

Bernie closed her eyes for a moment and admonished herself. Serena was an adult. She was perfectly able to make her own informed decisions. She was perfectly able to stop this whole thing if she so wished, to leave the situation if she really felt it was best. Yet she had stayed. Serena loved her. And Bernie was being stupid.

Bernie smiled softly at the sleeping form of Serena Campbell, all curled up under the duvet. Her even breathing and the relaxed expression on her face told Bernie she was deeply asleep. Bernie wasn't surprised. Post-night shift and post-passionate amorous activity, she was surprised Serena hadn't fallen asleep before now. She gave Serena's cheek one last kiss before moving slowly and quietly out of the bed and collecting her own clothes from the floor and the chair, where she'd laid them the night before.

She padded downstairs after using the bathroom and ran a hand through her hair. She hoped she didn't look too messy, especially as she knew Jason would be back at ten sharp. She wasn't up for answering uncomfortable questions.

She made coffee and splashed water on her face at the kitchen sink. She should have washed her face properly but hadn't wanted to wake Serena by making too much noise in her en suite. She sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of branflakes and a coffee, head in her hand as she ate idly. She smiled a little again, thinking back to Serena's suggestion she move in.

Bernie had to admit, she hated living at her damp and lonely flat. Her books didn't fit into the shelves and her bed was a small double, practically half the size of Serena's. Not that Serena ever stayed over anymore, their weekly routine had made that sort of pointless. All she ate at the flat were takeaways and any meals Serena had left at work for her to take home.

She hoped anxiously that Serena hadn't said it in the heat of the moment, that she had truly meant it. She hoped she wouldn't take it back. She hoped she wouldn't change her mind.

Because, to be honest, Bernie was sick of playing sleepover.

She took her coffee into the living room and turned on the television, making sure the volume was down low. Her cheek lolled against the soft cushions of the sofa, her eyes shuttering at the light morning comedy programme (that American radio psychiatrist one) and coffee tipping dangerously against her thigh.

Jason came in at ten. He was sensibly quiet and Bernie shot to sit up straight, her coffee now just cold dregs in her cup. She put the cup on the table. Jason walked into the living room and frowned at her for a moment, then smiled. “Hello Bernie.”

“Hi Jason. How was your evening at Alan’s?”

“Good,” Jason stated, nodding. He sat in the armchair and took his shoes off, stretching his long legs out onto the footstool. “And your run?”

Bernie cleared her throat. “How did you know I went for a run?” she asked, trying to make her voice sound affectionate and joking.

“You always go for a run on a Wednesday.”

“Do I?” Bernie asked, feeling a little uncomfortable. Jason furrowed his eyebrows again.

“Have I said something wrong?”

“No, of course not,” Bernie reassured him. He seemed unconvinced.

“Because it's okay, I know your secret.”

“What secret?” Bernie asked, looking at him sharply. She faltered and blinked and tried to soften her gaze.

“That you're a werewolf, Doctor Bernie.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger!!!  
> Thanks for all the positive feedback guys.


	9. Outed

*~*~*~*~*~*

“What secret?” Bernie asked, looking at him sharply. She faltered and blinked and tried to soften her gaze.

“That you're a werewolf, Doctor Bernie.”

Bernie stared blankly at him, waited a beat too long before letting out a chuckle. She strode to him, put a hand on his shoulder. “Funny, Jason.” He looked seriously at her.

“I'm not joking,” he said, shaking his head in a gesture he knew would emphasise his point. “I'm serious.” Bernie smiled.

“You've been reading too many fantasy novels.” Her heart was pounding. It would all be okay if she simply continued to laugh it off.

“I only read instruction manuals,” he replied. “And historical novels.”

“So, why are you claiming …” Bernie found her voice becoming hard and patronising, and she hated herself, but she was terrified and couldn't help it. This had never happened before. No one had ever figured it out. She felt vulnerable and open.

“I thought you'd be pleased,” Jason said, frowning and not picking up on Bernie's change in tone. “I know it's difficult to keep secrets sometimes …”

“Jason, come on,” Bernie laughed again, trying to keep it light. “Werewolves don't exist.”

He stared at her, thought deeply for a moment. She could practically see the cogs turning in his head. “Oh, I see,” he said finally as she wrung her hands shakily. “You're afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” The patronising tone was back and this time he noticed and glared at her.

“Don't treat me like I'm a child, Doctor Bernie. I'm not a child.”

“No, I know you're not, Jason,” Bernie said desperately.

“You're afraid I'll tell someone and then your secret won't be a secret anymore.”

Bernie sighed. She glanced at the ceiling, wondering when Serena would get up. She'd said she usually slept until eleven. Another hour then. How was she supposed to deal with this? How was she supposed to respond?

Jason was a logical thinker. He made decisions based on rationale and research. This was something, at least, she was used to doing herself. She decided to take the logical approach. “Talk to me about why you think I'm a werewolf,” she suggested, pointing to the kitchen table. He understood her gesture and they sat opposite one another. “Perhaps start from the beginning?”

Jason nodded. He looked a lot less nervous than Bernie felt. He looked like his brain was organised, like he'd known for some time and had accepted it. Bernie swallowed and folded her hands on the table, trying not to play with her fingers nervously. “I first thought about it when the tree fell, next door, during the storm,” Jason said. “I spoke with our neighbours and they recalled that you lifted the tree by yourself. They thought it was funny. I was confused, because I'm sure Auntie Serena said the firemen had helped.”

‘Damn his impeccable memory,’ Bernie thought, feeling like she was starting to lose the battle. Her heart fell a bit. This was all going to go wrong.

“I did wonder why she would say that. Unless there was something she was trying to hide. Why would you hide that?” Jason's eyebrows were down in thought. “If I had lifted a whole tree by myself I'd tell everybody, probably start training for the World’s Strongest Man.

“Then I noticed a few times you've identified what Auntie Serena has been cooking. Without looking at the food, and without even being close enough to smell properly. Each time, from where I've been sat, I haven't been able to tell what she's cooking. Which made me conclude that you have a very good sense of smell.”

Bernie sighed, dropped her head onto her hands on the table. Jason continued.

“When you cut yourself last week, the wound took exactly six hours to completely heal. I know you covered the cut with a plaster,” he explained, smiling, “but I watched you look under it before replacing it. And the cut was healed. And you put the plaster back on. So you must not have wanted me to see that it had healed.”

“Jason,” Bernie sighed, dejectedly.

“One last thing. And the thing that is the most important.” He paused for effect. Bernie's eyes softened a bit. “You go out running every Wednesday. At night. When it's dark. And I've heard you tell Auntie Serena you go into Holby Woods. Which is a very odd place to run.”

“I suppose it is,” Bernie murmured, eyes closed.

“Usually, people run in a park, or a flat surface. Holby woods is rocky and has lots of trees. And you never go running when I'm here. And you never have running clothes with you when you stay over. I've never seen you wearing trainers unless you're at work, and your jeans aren't really exercise-appropriate.”

Bernie sighed, felt a tear making its way down her cheek. She opened her eyes and stared at the wooden table between them. The knots of wood swirled, a small burn here, a scratch there. Bernie knew the table had been Serena's mother’s. The wood must have seen so many things. Such age and wisdom. And now it was witness to this.

“Collating all the information,” Jason said, in conclusion, “I researched my findings and realised the only answer was: you are a werewolf.”

She could deny it, she realised. She still had time. She had so many excuses she could give, for all the things he had described. But she was tired. And as she raised her eyes to the young man before her, she realised that however long they tried to keep it from him, he was just too observant, too methodical in the way he thought. He would have found out, especially as she was (perhaps?) moving in. Living with Jason, he would notice more and then it would be impossible to hide.

She looked into his eyes, wide and trusting behind his glasses, realised that not only did she not think she could, but that she didn't want to lie to him anymore. And she owed it to him. She knew he'd had to deal with her being in Ukraine just as much as Serena had.

“Okay,” she said quietly, slowly. “Okay.” She nodded and he smiled his big smile.

“Thank you for being honest,” Jason said.

“But … t-the thing is, Jason,” she said reaching for his hand. He looked down between them in interest. “It's … it's difficult to explain but … please don't say anything. That's more important than anything.”

“What are you scared of?” he asked.

“Mostly? You and your aunt are very vulnerable. There are bad people out there who want to kill werewolves,” she explained, throwing caution to the wind and deciding to simply accept that he would find out everything else anyway. “Really evil people, Jason. And if they find out you know …”

“They might kill us too,” Jason finished for her. She breathed out her relief and squeezed his fingers. “I understand.” They smiled at one another. Bernie felt a bit better.

“I suppose I have some explaining to do, don't I?”

“Yes,” Jason said simply. “But I think I'd like to make a cup of tea before you start.” She chuckled and nodded as he stood, moved to the kettle. She leant her chin in her hand, her heart feeling a little less like lead. She wiped the gathered tears from her eyes. The sound of a kettle boiling made her relax a little more. It was all out now and, although it wasn't the way she'd wanted it to go, it had happened and now she had to deal with it.

She sat up straight when Jason returned, clasped her hands a bit nervously on the table top. “Where shall I start?” she asked him.

“At the beginning,” he suggested, settling himself in his chair. “That's always a good place to start.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bernie was as good as her word. She told Jason everything, more so, even, than she had explained to Serena. Jason was like a sponge, desperate to know each and every detail, and she tried very hard not to hold back, however difficult she found some of the things were to talk about.

She explained about Alex and the army and falling in love. Getting bitten and being shoved onto a plane to New York. Her time in the basement at Stonehaven, in the cage, Elena and Jeremy bringing her food and water. Her changes, the first few which had left her in absolute agony. Then later, as she’d got used to them. Her heightened senses: smell, hearing, sight. Her ability to heal quickly, to run even more quickly.

The pack, how it worked. The mutts, how they dealt with them.

And then Serena, when she'd told her, how she'd secured it with Jeremy so she could tell her without fear of her being killed to protect the pack. Elena and Jeremy visiting. Alex turning up last night. She sung Serena's praises a little, still feeling a bit warm and proud of how she'd handled the situation.

Jason was quiet, apart from a few questions and requests for clarification. Bernie then went onto describe how being a werewolf felt, changing, her heightened senses, what the pack expected from her, and from Serena. She realised, and voiced the fact, that she should tell Jeremy that Jason knew. “We’re supposed to be honest, in the pack.”

“Like Auntie Serena and I are with each other,” Jason agreed. Then he smiled. “And like you are now with me.” She nodded.

“Are you okay?” she asked him gently. He nodded.

“I think so. Everything you've said makes sense.”

“I know it's a lot of information.”

“I'm at my most happiest,” he remarked, smiling warmly, “when I'm absorbing information.”

An hour had passed and Bernie hadn't realised. Footsteps on the stairs and then the kitchen door opened. Serena moved through, smiling softly, wearing her big fluffy dressing gown. She smiled at them both, rounding the table to kiss Bernie's cheek, lay her hands on her shoulders. Jason and Bernie looked up at her, both smiling. Serena eyed them.

“Good morning Jason,” she said, going to the coffeemaker and pouring herself a full cup, adding milk. “What are you two up to?” she asked, teasingly. Bernie bit her lip.

“We were just talking about Bernie's pack and how she's a werewolf, Auntie Serena.” Serena turned so quickly that her coffee sloshed out of her cup and on the floor. Bernie stood quickly to grab a cloth as Serena stared at them, horrified, stunned. Bernie knelt on the floor and moped up the coffee.

“Might be best for your auntie to sit down before you tell her something like that,” Bernie remarked a little amused. Serena placed her remaining coffee onto the table and Bernie took her elbow, eased her into the chair she had just vacated. “He guessed,” Bernie explained.

“Okay. Okay.” Serena blinked hard and rubbed at her eyes, staring between her nephew and her girlfriend.

“It's okay, Auntie Serena,” Jason reassured, leaning across the table to put his hand over hers. He understood this was a comforting gesture and Serena's eyes softened at his touch. “Doctor Bernie has told me everything.”

“Have you?” Serena breathes, a frightened eyebrow raised at Bernie. Bernie shrugged.

“I'll tell you all later,” she said, hand against Serena's shoulder, thumb rubbing through her dressing gown.

“I'm going to need another coffee,” Serena said, shaking her head a looking stunned. Bernie and Jason smiled at one another. Serena closed her eyes and leant her cheek against Bernie's arm, where her hand rested on her shoulder. Comfort and warmth seeped through her. “Strong and hot,” she murmured. Bernie kissed the top of her head.

“Drink that one. What's left of it. Then I'll make you another.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bernie was on Skype in the study, talking in hushed tones to Jeremy. They were alone. Serena sat anxiously in the living room, chewing the side of her thumb. She was terrified if she was honest. Jason was the most important thing in her life, bar Bernie (and even perhaps more important than her, if Serena was honest), she wanted to protect and keep him happy with everything that she had. She wasn't sure what Jeremy would say, what he was going to decide. She knew he was going to be angry. She knew he wasn't going to like it.

They could kill them both. He could decide the risk was too great. He could decide Jason wasn't trustworthy enough. She put her hand under her thigh on the sofa and pushed down the urge to fidget. She looked out of the window, at the bright spring midday sunshine. She tried to breathe steadily, slowly, calmly.

He had accepted Serena. He'd accepted Serena into the pack and had treated her fairly and with respect. They had been invited to go to Stonehaven to visit. Bernie herself was happy telling them that Jason knew. Bernie was a better judge of what to do than Serena was – she knew them better, had known them for five years. Serena thought Elena might stand up for Bernie, for Jason. Elena liked Serena. They had bonded over wine. She smiled a little at that memory.

She wondered how Jason would get on with the rest of the pack. She wondered how Jason would react to a new way of life. His routine was so fixed, she wasn't sure whether he would be so accommodating. But then, she mused, he had known, he said, for a couple of weeks now. He hadn't said anything and had known and he hadn't experienced a meltdown or been upset. She remembered how he had been when Alan had become unwell. He'd been unable to cope. With this, Serena hadn't even noticed a difference in him.

She found her heart swell with pride. He proved he was amazing every single day she knew him and she found herself admiring him just that little bit more. He'd barely blinked when she'd told him about Bernie initially. The rumours about her when she'd been in Kiev. He was amazing.

The door into the living room opened. Bernie came in. She'd been crying, Serena could tell. Jason had gone for his late shift, packed off in a taxi and with a promise to speak with him on his break. Serena stood quickly and gathered Bernie up into her arms, pulled the blonde messy head into her shoulder. Bernie took in a large breath and let it out in a huge sigh. “It's fine,” she murmured against Serena's neck, her own arms snaking carefully around Serena's waist. “It's all fine.”

“He said it was okay? That Jason knows?” Serena's voice was small and she thought she sounded pathetic. She cleared her throat, squeezed Bernie to her. Bernie nodded, hair rubbing Serena's face.

“Yeah.”

“How was he?” Serena asked. She felt Bernie tense in her arms.

“Angry. Mostly upset. But I don't think he's upset with us. Just with things in general. Everything’s changing for him. I don't think he's sure how he's supposed to deal … I understand it's hard for him. Being an alpha in a shifting society. There's blurring between what's okay and what's not.” Serena smiled as she felt Bernie pressing small kisses against her neck. “He's gonna tell Clay and El. And then he'll need to speak to Jason.” Serena nodded, pressing her nose into Bernie's hair. “But it's all okay. He actually said he's looking forward to meeting Jason. Apparently I speak about him a lot.”

“It's nice that you do that,” Serena breathed, moving back a bit to look into Bernie's eyes. She cupped Bernie's jaw and they just sort of gazed at each other for a while. Then Serena leant forward and Bernie met her half way for a short and gentle kiss. Serena smiled affectionately and reached to wipe the tears from under Bernie's eyes. Bernie let her, closing her eyes and smiling shyly. “And I can't believe you didn't wake me this morning.” Serena narrowed her eyes a little accusingly.

“You were asleep,” Bernie complained softly.

“You can always wake me,” Serena reminded her. “If you need me.” Bernie nodded.

“I know. It was okay.” She stroked Serena's neck a little, watched Serena close her eyes against the caress. “I felt like I needed to handle it myself.” She smiled, teasingly. “I think I did okay.”

“I think you did very okay,” Serena complimented her. “Considering how difficult my dear nephew can be sometimes.” Serena kissed Bernie again, carefully, hands cupping the back of her head. When the kiss broke they grinned at one another.

“He's okay.”

“Fancy a fry-up for lunch?” Bernie nodded excitedly, catching Serena's lips and laughing against them with her own. Serena laughed back and they set about making lunch.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena took Jason's phone call as he began his break and put him on speaker so that Bernie could talk to him as well. Bernie explained how Jeremy had reacted and reassured him that all was well. She told him that they needed to be kind to Jeremy because he wasn't used to humans knowing about the pack. Jason said he understood.

After the call had ended, Serena lay her head on Bernie's shoulder. They were sitting next to each other on the sofa. Serena sighed, fitted her fingers between Bernie's and lay them together on her thigh, looked at their joined hands. She groaned in tiredness and frustration. “Damn. With all the excitement I forgot to do a shop.”

“Want to go now? I don't mind coming to help.” Serena snuggled her cheek against Bernie's shoulder.

“Okay. In a minute.” She closed her eyes and relaxed against Bernie's side. “Mmm. Comfy.”

Bernie chuckled. “Actually, I was going ask something.”

Serena burrowed further into Bernie's shoulder, murmured her agreement and to indicate she was listening. Bernie kissed her forehead and looked down at her tenderly.

“It's completely okay if you didn't mean it, or said it in the heat of the moment. But you said something this morning about … um.” Bernie chewed her lip as she trailed off. She took a shaky breath, let it out slowly. “Moving in,” she said, finally.

Serena lifted her head and smiled gently at her. “Ah. Yes. Well, if you don't want to…”

“Of course I do,” Bernie replied quickly. “If … you do?”

“I do.”

“Right.”

“Right.” They chuckled a bit, eyes shining. “Okay then,” Serena said, nodding and smiling and blushing a bit.

“When?” Bernie asked tentatively.

“Whenever you like. Today?” They both giggled again and Bernie rolled her eyes. “Unless. You don't want to live here …” Serena grimaced a bit at her nervousness. “I suppose … we don't have to live here. Although uprooting Jason might be …” Bernie cut her off with a kiss, against which Serena laughed, gripping behind Bernie's head and pulling her close.

“Of course I want to live here,” Bernie said breathily, sinking her fingers into Serena's hair. “And not because it's convenient.” Serena stroked her cheek and her chin and down her neck, one fingertip caressing the soft skin. “I love it here.”

“You can move in tomorrow if you like,” Serena said, her eyes shining.

“I'm going need a couple of weeks to get things sorted,” Bernie said. Serena nodded.

“Okay.” They kissed so gently, lips so soft, Serena felt she was melting into it. Bernie hummed in affection and Serena lay a gentle hand against her sternum, over her heart. They broke apart and Serena snuggled the tip of her nose against Bernie's. “Love you,” she whispered.

“Love you too.”

“I can't be bothered to cook this evening,” Serena sighed, sitting back. She put her fingers to her forehead and murmured a noise of discontent.

“Want me to?” Bernie asked gently.

“Chinese?” Serena asked hopefully.

Bernie leant close to whisper in her ear. “So long as I can have extra spring rolls.” Serena chuckled breathily.

“I think I can arrange that.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

They went to the supermarket together, intending on picking up their takeaway on the way home. Serena relished in having Bernie push the trolley, it was so much easier with two and Bernie was happy to follow her round whilst she picked up all the things on her list. “We were supposed to have Moroccan meatballs tonight, but we can save that for tomorrow.” Bernie pushed the trolley down another aisle whilst Serena considered her list. Serena's shopping bags hung from the trolley near the handle, brushing and knocking against Bernie's knees. Bernie smiled at Serena's organised way of doing things.

“So, you plan every meal?” Bernie asked as they went up the fresh meat aisle. Bernie looked around, felt herself getting hungry. Serena nodded, picked up some mince, then chicken breasts.

“Have to, for Jason,” she explained, lowering the food into the trolley. “I've found it a lot easier though. I don't buy things we won't eat.”

“Suppose that is something,” Bernie said. Serena smiled.

“You're still living off takeaways and ready meals.” It wasn't a question. Bernie looked away, a bit embarrassed.

“I had a stir fry last week,” she argued, trying not to smile, enjoying the teasing smile Serena was throwing at her across the aisle. “And you feed me at least twice a week.”

“Suppose I should start to load my kitchen with things you'll need as well,” Serena said, kindly. They rounded the next aisle.

“Ill set up a standing order,” Bernie promised, looking a bit wary. “You know how much I eat.”

“Okay.”

“Only fair,” Bernie said. Serena smiled at her, their eyes locked for a beat. Serena stood holding a block of cheese, until she realised people were trying to get passed, and placed the cheese in the trolley, looked away blushing. Bernie leant to kiss her cheek as she drove the trolley passed her and approached the cooked meat section. Her mouth watered as she looked at the ham, the strips of cured meat. She swallowed and her stomach grumbled audibly. Serena saw her looking and picked up a couple of packs of thickly sliced ham, gave her a wink.

“Come on, let's get this done so we can go pick up that takeaway, before you faint with hunger.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

They sat on the sofa, the television blaring some silly comedy programme, packets of takeaway food strewn over the coffee table in front of them. They'd finished the chicken chow mien, the noodles causing drops of scrumptious sauce to drip onto chins and over fingers. Serena lifted a spring roll (one of eight, would you believe) to Bernie's lips and Bernie bit carefully into it, holding her hand palm-up, underneath her own chin. She chuckled as the filling dropped out and into her hand, chewed, swallowed, then said: “not the most romantic food to try to feed me.”

Serena hummed, her feet under her bottom comfortably, elbow against the back of the sofa, chin in her hand. Her glass was full of wine and her tummy was full of Chinese and she didn't mind so much about the mess they were making. She blinked slowly and ate the rest of the spring roll herself, taking her time and raising her eyebrow as she caught Bernie watching the way she ate. “Maybe you would prefer strawberries or something,” she suggested.

“Strawberries are nice,” Bernie commented, eyes lowered. Serena smiled gently at her, trailed her fingers up the inside of her elbow so Bernie shivered. The audience laughed on the sitcom. Neither of them cared what about.

“Have you ever … um. Ha.” Serena looked away for a moment, teeth glinting in the light from the candles that flickered on the coffee table, amongst their food. “Used food. In the bedroom?”

“I think Marcus and I once …” Bernie looked carefully at Serena, checked it was okay to talk about her ex. When Serena gave her an encouraging and curious look back, Bernie continued. “We once had this bottle of chocolate sauce. You know. The type you put on ice-cream.”

“What did you do with it?” Serena asked quietly, her face lit up in delight.

“You really want to know?” Serena nodded. “He licked it off … various parts of me,” Bernie admitted.

“Did you do the same with him?” Serena asked. Bernie nodded. “Was it … an enjoyable experience?” Bernie huffed out a laugh and blinked a bit.

“It was okay.” Her shy grin expressed the truth. Serena decided to put chocolate sauce on her next shopping list.

“Robbie and I …” Serena continued to tickle around Bernie's forearm. Bernie nodded, eyes reassuring. “We didn't really get around to anything like that. Edward used to drink shots out of my belly button. When we were a lot younger.” She rolled her eyes. “I used to worry that's what started it all. His drinking. That I had led him astray.”

“I can imagine someone becoming addicted to your belly button,” Bernie said, cocky as you like. Serena laughed and watched Bernie suck her fingers, the last of the spring rolls having been eaten. Serena reached for her wine, took a large sip. Bernie smiled smugly at her.

“Are you full?” Serena asked over the top of her glass. Bernie nodded, eyeing all the empty cartons. “Good. I'm exhausted.” Bernie looked at the clock. Nine in the evening.

“I should go home,” Bernie admitted, draining the last of her water. Serena pushed her eyebrows down in disappointment.

“Um,” she started. “Must you?” She looked towards Bernie hopefully. Bernie caught her gaze, smiled a bit.

“I don't have to,” Bernie said.

“With all that's happened over the last … few hours.” Serena huffed to herself, frustrated at how weak and shaky she felt. “Would you stay?”

Bernie leant towards her and kissed gently by her cheekbone. “Of course,” she replied.

“I just feel … I feel a little vulnerable and …” Serena trailed off and flushed, embarrassed.

“It's okay. I feel a bit like that too.” Bernie smiled at her, Serena smiled back, reassured. “I'll need to pop home to grab some clean clothes though tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Serena said, hands sliding around Bernie's shoulders. “Go on the way to work. I don't mind if you're a little late.”

“So long as you don't mind,” Bernie replied.

“For a night curled up around you, I think I can hold for fort for a few minutes whilst you put on some clean clothes.” Serena smiled. “You won't need to do that once you're moved in.”

“Hmm,” Bernie sighed. She helped Serena tidy up the takeaway packets and glasses, before taking the hand Serena offered and allowing herself to be led upstairs.

They curled up around one another, sleepy and safe, in Serena's bed. Bernie felt free, wondering what the world would provide for them next. Knowing they could tackle it as a unit: she, Serena and Jason. She dropped comfortable to sleep.

Serena felt safe, heard Jason come in after Bernie had fallen to sleep, heard him say goodnight through the door. She called softly back to him. Bernie stirred a little, buried her face in Serena's chest, snuck her hands under Serena's pyjama shirt, gripped at the naked skin of her waist. Serena smiled and rubbed at her shoulders, soothing her back into sleep. Then Serena closed her eyes, slipped into sleep herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets Jeremy and Serena has a problem. How will Bernie help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all of those lovely people who have left such wonderful comments and kudos. It spurs me on!! ❤️❤️❤️

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Very nice to meet you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy smiled and Bernie let out a breath. She was clasping onto Serena's hand, out of sight of the Skype camera. Serena leant her chin on Bernie's shoulder, smiled at Jeremy as well. “Hello Jason,” Jeremy replied, his American accent making Jason frown.

“You have an accent,” he said. “I didn't think you would have an accent.”

“Well I am from the US,” Jeremy commented kindly. “You sound like you have an accent to me.”

“Oh, I don't have an accent.” Bernie tried to hide her grin in the top of Serena's hair. Serena, more used to Jason's idiosyncrasies, did not feel the need to hide hers.

“I'm sure it sounds like you do, to Jeremy,” she explained. He frowned at her.

“I suppose,” he said after pausing for a moment in thought.

“Right then, now that that's cleared up,” Serena said and Bernie eyed her a bit, realised that she was being extra-cheerful to try to make Jason and Jeremy's first meeting as jovial as it could be. The effect was a little comical. “Shall we leave you two to get acquainted?”

“Great idea,” Jeremy said nodding.

“Okay,” Jason agreed.

“We shall go put the kettle on,” Serena continued, patting Jason's shoulder. “See you in a minute.”

Bernie followed her out of the study, leaving Jason and Jeremy to talk. She'd explained to Jeremy Jason's diagnosis and Jeremy had understood, having grown up with a boy of a similar disposition. She still felt breathless and shaky though. She wanted to keep Jason as innocent and safe as his aunt did; it was a strange feeling. With Cameron and Charlotte she'd wanted them to fly free, make their own way, and make their own mistakes. With Jason, she wanted to wrap him up and keep him just as he was. Perhaps it was Serena's influence.

She stared at the closed door of the study from across the hallway whilst she leant against the kitchen counter. Serena set about making tea for them all. She smiled softly at the anxious blonde, whose gaze remained on the door until she reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear for her. “Hey. I'm sure they're fine.”

“I've just realised how similar Clay and Jason are,” Bernie mused, amazed at the concept. “Both confused by social interactions. Changes in the order of things.” Her eyes narrowed and then relaxed as she rolled them. “Baffling.”

“With the small amount I know about Clay I would agree with you.” The kettle boiled and Serena poured a pot for them all. “I'm sure Jeremy will see the similarities as well.” Bernie nodded and blinked a bit out of her stupor, going to get the milk from the fridge helpfully. Serena gave her a smile and rubbed her arm. “So less of the worrying, hmm?”

“Right,” Bernie murmured, then turned to her and relaxed a bit into her smile. Serena's smile always made her feel better. She smiled back. Serena stepped up close and that hand trailed up Bernie's arm to her neck, thumb caressing and making little soothing circles. Bernie allowed her eyes to close. “That's nice,” she whispered, her head tilting towards Serena's hand.

Serena brought both hands up and lightly massaged Bernie's neck on both sides, moving down to her shoulders. It was odd touching her like this from the front but not unwanted. Bernie held her by the waist, just rested her hands there, until Serena fingers stilled, whole hands sliding up and down her arms. “Tea?”

“Tea,” Bernie replied, and they turned back to the counter to stir and add milk to the cups.

It turned out Jason and Jeremy got on rather well. Bernie's heart warmed at the slight father-son banter they had quickly established, and they both agreed solemnly when Jeremy reminded them that Jason would need support to understand his place in the pack. “Jeremy's my boss too now. Like Auntie Serena is Bernie's boss. Even though she thinks they're equals.” Bernie opened her mouth wide in indignation and Serena just laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bernie had been living with Serena for three weeks when they started. The first time, Bernie had rolled over in bed to find a sweaty and moaning Serena beside her, had smiled a bit, before realising, actually it wasn't that sort of dream. It wasn't a nice dream. She'd gathered Serena up and kissed her hair and murmured to her that it was alright. Serena had jolted awake and had grasped her, burying her face in Bernie's shoulder.

It had happened several times since. Each time Bernie held her close. Each time Bernie asked her what was wrong, what she'd been dreaming about. Serena had shaken her head and refused to answer, instead hiding her face against Bernie until they'd both fallen asleep, tears in both their eyes.

This time was like each time before. Bernie held her close, kissed her forehead until Serena woke, pressed against her, breathing ragged and hands shaky. Bernie stroked her back, sighed sadly and frustratedly. Frustrated at herself for not being able to help, and for Serena not feeling she could tell her what was wrong.

She sat them up, rocked Serena a bit as her heart rate slowed. Serena pressed her lips and nose into Bernie's neck, kissing her wetly, tears mingling with her kiss. “What's wrong?” Bernie whispered, holding handfuls of Serena's pyjama shirt as she tried to express within the ferocity of her embrace how worried and desperate she felt. Serena shook her head, pressed a kiss to the skin of her neck again, wiped at her own eyes.

“I'm fine,” Serena breathed, turning her head to one side to lean snugly against Bernie's shoulder. Bernie's hands swept her back.

“You're not,” Bernie stated quietly. “Tell me.”

“I can't.” Serena's voice was unsteady and small, like a frightened child. Bernie continued to rock her.

“You've been having bad dreams for a couple of weeks,” Bernie explained. She allowed Serena to breathe deeply against her for a few moments. She kissed Serena's forehead again. “I'm worried about you.”

“I'm fine,” Serena repeated, her voice barely a breath. Bernie sighed dejectedly, pulled back from her.

“I love you so much,” she said, touching at Serena's chin to tilt her eyes to her own. “You're not fine. Let me help. Please.”

“I'm sorry,” Serena said. She looked into Bernie's eyes. Found acceptance and love. Found deep concern and terrible fear. Sighing again, Serena inhaled shakily, looked away. Bernie touched her cheek but didn't speak, allowed her to consider whether she would divulge what was wrong.

Bernie's chest hurt. She wanted to help, so desperately. She hated, hated seeing Serena upset, let alone afraid. She felt helpless, useless. Serena was in psychological distress and she could do nothing. Unless Serena told her what was wrong.

“I'm having nightmares,” Serena eventually admitted, quietly. Bernie nodded carefully.

“I gathered,” Bernie replied.

“They're about you.” Bernie's heart fell. Serena had shouted her name a couple of times: during one particularly bad one she'd woken Jason who had appeared in their bedroom without knocking, under the impression that Bernie was hurting his aunt. He had given Bernie the most accusatory look before Serena assured him she was okay and he went back to bed. He'd been giving Bernie untrusting looks since that night, and Bernie couldn't stand it.

“Okay,” Bernie breathed.

“I dream … about you changing.” Serena looked completely guilty and overwhelmingly terrified. Very shy, quite embarrassed.

“Oh.”

“Yes.” Serena sat back, shrinking back from Bernie's embrace. “Which is stupid. I've never seen you change. Why would I be dreaming about it?”

“Oh Serena,” Bernie breathed, reaching to hold her hand, scissor her fingers between Serena's.

“It's terrifying,” Serena admitted, breathing in a sob, putting her hand to her mouth. Bernie squeezed her fingers.

“Please tell me,” Bernie implored, eyes full of her own tears. She shifted to sit crossed-legged with the duvet around her waist. Serena leaned backwards against the headboard, her knees up to her chest.

“I don't know if there are words,” Serena sobbed. Bernie smoothed the back of her hand with her thumb.

“Try?” Bernie asked. “It might help.” Serena let out a long breath.

“You're in … so much pain,” she whispered, head shaking slowly. “Your skin … it rips. Like … you're being cut. Or …” She swallowed and another tear fell from her cheek. “Trying to break out … of your body.” She gripped her own knees with the hand that wasn't in Bernie's. “It's grotesque.”

“Oh darling,” Bernie sighed, but didn't move to her. She allowed her space to process what she had said. “I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault,” Serena argued quietly, conscious that Jason was just a room away, hopefully still asleep. “My stupid brain inventing things that aren't real.” She shrugged, looked away. “I don't know.”

“It's not that grotesque,” Bernie said, trying to reassure her. “My skin doesn't rip. I think it just sort of ripples. I've watched Elena change and that's what it looks like to me. And, I know I said it hurts, but these days, now that I have a schedule and can plan to change frequently enough … it's not so bad.”

“Isn't it? That's good.” Bernie nodded.

“I suppose being reasonably happy helps too.” Serena looked up from her tears and a glimmer of hope sparkled out of her eyes. “Being relaxed in life. Being in love.”

“You're in love?” Serena asked in a tiny voice, although Bernie had voiced this feeling before, as had Serena herself.

“Yes,” Bernie said, a small smile on her lips. Serena wiped her face.

“Anyone I know?” Bernie chuckled, wiped her own eyes and leant sideways against the pillows, pulling Serena to lie down with her again. She cozied the duvet around them both.

“You want a tissue?” Bernie asked gently. Serena nodded, feeling childlike but comforted by the care Bernie showed for her. Bernie reached to the bedside table and handed her one, Serena blew her nose, dropped the tissue into the bin beside the bed. Then she snuggled closely into Bernie's arms, pressed her lips to her cheek.

“I suppose I have no frame of reference,” she sighed, her tears finished.

“For what?”

“I don't know what you look like when you change.” There was a moment of silence and Serena squeezed Bernie with both her arms and legs, feet curled around her calves. “It's okay. I don't need to.”

“I'll show you,” Bernie whispered. Serena pulled back a bit, eyes wide. Bernie shrugged. “If it will chase away these nightmares. If it will put your mind at rest…”

“There's really no need.”

“I want to.”

“You'd do that?” Serena asked in wonder. “I thought you said you'd never let me watch.”

“Can't stand it, you having nightmares,” Bernie said simply, evidently distressed by the last few weeks. “It might help to see me change.”

Serena blinked at her in the darkness, fresh tears threatening to push their way out. She pushed them back. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is Wednesday.”

“Jason's at Alan's.”

“Good to have some privacy,” Bernie agreed.

“Could tie it in with your run.” Bernie nodded.

“Okay. You should sleep now.” She stroked Serena's cheek.

“Early start,” Serena agreed. “Oh, and by the way…”

“Yes?” Bernie whispered back, recognising the teasing tone in her voice.

“I'm in love with you too.”

“Fantastic.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

They drove to work together on Wednesday, Jason drove in with them but then got a taxi from work to Alan's. Serena said goodbye to him at the staff entrance, waving at him as the taxi drove away. They walked back to Serena's car, Serena throwing Bernie a warm smile. “How do those meatballs sounds tonight?” she asked, slipping into the driver’s seat. Bernie got in beside her.

“Great,” Bernie said, trying to smile at her.

Serena's gaze was gentle. “It's okay. Just the two of us. Closed curtains, locked doors. And I'll wait for you to come in.”

“D’you want to watch me change back?” Bernie asked as they pulled out of the car park and onto the road. Serena thought for a moment.

“Would that be alright?” she asked.

“I suppose.” Serena pulled the car onto the main road before reaching to take Bernie's hand.

“Honestly. It's okay.” She squeezed her fingers and Bernie inhaled shakily, let out an anxious sigh. “You trust me?”

“Of course,” Bernie replied immediately. “I don't trust myself.”

“Why?” Serena asked gently.

“I don't want to scare you,” Bernie admitted.

“I can deal with it,” Serena reminded her. “I'm a big girl.”

“I know,” Bernie sighed. “No,” she said, voice clearer and a little stronger. “It's okay. It'll be okay.” She looked across at Serena, watched her small smile as she drove, felt her heart hurt as she flashed back to the last few nights, the way Serena had woken so scared. “Anything’s better than … you know.”

“Hmm,” Serena hummed, her smile growing and turning coy. She felt a blush in her cheeks. In the cold and bright light of day she felt ever-so silly about it all. Fancy having nightmares in your fifties.

“Meatballs sounds amazing,” Bernie said, nodding and squeezing Serena's fingers before she took her hand away to drive.

Serena cooked dinner whilst Bernie set the table and poured them some wine. They clinked them together whilst the large saucepan steamed, couscous in a bowl on the counter with a tea towel over it to keep the steam in. Bernie loves the spices Serena used for this dish, the subtle flavours, the toasting almonds and heady tomato sauce. The smell made her mouth water and made her want to kiss Serena. Her gaze dropped to Serena's lips. Her mouth watered some more.

So, she slipped her hand around Serena's waist and pulled her close, swaying her hips a little against her own, including Serena in a little dance. Serena smiled at that, placed her glass down and slid a hand into Bernie's hair at the back, smiled gently at her as she moved them back and forth a little. Bernie moved her face close, touched their noses together, relishing in the amazing smells around her, the touch of Serena's perfume she could smell, the fruity wine she could sense from their glasses. Serena's fabric softener hit her nose next, then her shampoo, then her lemony shower gel. Bernie moved in properly, captured Serena's lips with her own.

Serena murmured her appreciation, pushing against the kiss, giving as good as she got from Bernie. They both inhaled deeply as the kiss quickened, fingertips digging in. Bernie pressed Serena against the counter, suddenly got the urge and couldn't help herself, she wrapped her hands around Serena's hips and lifted her. She sat her on the edge and Serena broke the kiss, looked down at her. Bernie put her hands on Serena's knees, looked at her with dark and hopeful eyes. Serena smiled, allowed Bernie to part her legs, move between them, press against her.

Wrapping her arms around Bernie's shoulders and feeling quite powerful and more than a little amorous, sitting so high up, Serena lay their cheeks together, kissed by Bernie's ear. Bernie's hands snuck under her shirt and vest, fingertips dancing in little patterns against the skin of her lower back. They moved back simultaneously, kissed lips against lips again, Bernie pressed her tongue and Serena parted her lips, tilting her head to one side, fingers combing through Bernie's hair again. She hooked her socked feet around Bernie's knees and gripped her tight.

Passionate kisses continued for a while, hands slid under clothing and up to cup breasts through bras, until Bernie's stomach growled. The kiss broke with both of them chuckling a bit. Serena turned to look at the bubbling saucepan and reached around to turn the gas down a little, turning straight back to Bernie to begin kissing her again, albeit this time with a little less vigour. Soft kisses took over, just pecks and brushes, so tender Serena had to keep her eyes closed.

Bernie shifted her hands down Serena's front and rested her palms lightly atop Serena's thighs, drawing back her own arousal and bringing them both down. She smiled broadly as she kissed Serena one last time and watched as Serena just sat with her lips parted and eyes closed, lost a little in the moment. Serena's hands slid down Bernie's neck, fingers interlacing together behind Bernie's head. She blinked her eyes open and beamed languidly.

“Mmm,” Serena sighed, eyes shining, then eyeing their position. “How on earth did I get up here?” she asked teasingly. Bernie flushed a bit, looked to one side.

“Sorry.” She shrugged, ticking round Serena's waist a bit. “It's your cooking,” she explained. “Smells amazing.” She blushed deeper and Serena lifted a hand to touch at her cheek, affection shining from her eyes. “Makes me go all … funny.”

“Ha. Wow.” Serena pushed Bernie's fringe back. “That a werewolf thing or …?”

“I think you're just a really good cook,” Bernie said, flirting obviously and leaning in again to press her lips to Serena. Serena kissed her back, chuckling a bit against the kiss, until she pulled carefully away and grinned at Bernie's noise of protest.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Serena whispered, patting Bernie's cheek. Bernie's stomach grumbled again and they both snickered. Bernie stepped back and held out a chivalrous hand, which Serena took although she didn't need it, and hopped down from the counter. “Perhaps you'd like to top me up, and then make yourself comfortable?” Bernie smiled, nodded and did as she was told.

After dinner, which tasted as good as it smelled, which Bernie verbalised at least six times whilst she ate, they cleared away and wiped the surfaces and mats from the table. Bernie caught Serena's hand after she'd dried both of them, pulled her to stand in front of her. Serena knew from her serious and slightly narrowed eyes what Bernie's thoughts were and smiled at her.

“It's early. Perhaps we could sit down for a while.” She indicated their glasses and the bottle. “Haven't finished our wine yet.”

“Okay,” Bernie agreed. They moved into the living room and sat on the three seater sofa, facing one another with legs curled underneath them. Serena sipped at her wine, smiling at Bernie over the glass with kind eyes.

“How was your RCA this afternoon?” Serena asked, meaning the meeting Bernie had attended regarding the death of a patient a week before. She nodded.

“It was alright. Hanssen, as usual, dug into every procedure we used, each decision.”

“I'm assuming nothing will come of it,” Serena queried, knowing Bernie would have said something sooner if there had been any issues.

“Ah, no. Pre-existing condition. No blame. No reason we would have done anything differently.”

“The family will be pleased.”

“Suppose it depends on their point of view.”

Silence for a moment as they smiled at each other and sipped their wine. Serena snuck her feet under Bernie's thighs, a thing she often did when her feet were cold. Bernie wiggled her hips to accommodate Serena's feet, then dropped a hand to a cotton-covered ankle to draw tiny circles around and around. Serena curled her toes and let out a sigh.

“What's the plan?” Serena breathed after a moment or two, closing her eyes briefly at Bernie's caresses against her foot.

“Um.” Bernie pursed her lips in thought. “Well. I'd feel more comfortable sitting with you in your …” She grinned, cleared her throat. “Sorry. Our … bedroom.”

“Okay.”

“I've got to take my clothes off. And I know I do it every week out there.” She nodded towards the conservatory. “But it's different when I'm alone. And I want you to feel comfortable too. You can … hug a pillow or … or whatever you like.”

Serena nodded, her belly feeling warm at Bernie's thoughtful words. “Good idea,” she replied gently, not wanting to make Bernie feel uncomfortable by shrugging off her worries like they didn't matter. If she was honest with herself, having a pillow to cuddle did sound like a nice prospect.

When they'd finished their wine, they went upstairs. Serena climbed into her pyjamas and Bernie went into the bathroom to take off her clothes. She stepped out, found Serena sitting crossed-legged in the middle of the bed, her hands folded over a pillow, which lay in her lap. Bernie noticed it was her own pillow. She smiled at her. “Okay?” Bernie felt a bit odd standing stark naked in front of Serena, but she tried not to show it.

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Serena replied affectionately, but with a tremor in her voice. Bernie looked nervous too.

“Alright,” Bernie said, standing awkwardly for a moment, then kneeling on the carpet, her hands resting on her knees. “Are you ready?”

Serena pulled her legs up, rested against the pillow, which was crushed between her front and her thighs. She nodded, one arm wrapping around her knees. Bernie nodded back, then leant forward on her hands.

Serena watched as Bernie closed her eyes, took in a deep breath. Then her back arched, the muscles in her back seemed to spasm, and she groaned in discomfort, then again, more loudly, and in pain. Serena watched as Bernie's hands shifted, nails contracted, dark sleek fur grew from her hands and up her arms. Her fingers became paws. Bernie lifted onto her feet from her knees, the fur growing up from her toes as her limbs narrowed and her body shifted and contorted.

Fur grew from everywhere. Serena gripped the pillow in her arms but forced her gaze to Bernie, kept her eyes open, tried not to blink too much. Bernie growled, her voice changing now too, head rippling, blonde hair shortening as it fell over her face and she grimaced as her face merged into that of the wolf. Her tail was the last thing to become visible, as if it dropped out from between her hips. She slumped to the floor, exhausted.

Bernie lay on her side, panting. Her eyes were closed, lips parted to expose a hint of two long fangs. Serena swallowed and slid off the mattress onto the floor, leaving her pillow behind.

She knelt, hesitated for a moment, before laying a gentle hand against Bernie's ribs. When Bernie peeked open an eye, Serena smiled at her. “It wasn't so bad,” Serena whispered, tears in her eyes at the depth of trust she felt herself, and could tell Bernie felt towards her. Bernie panted, closed her eyes again, trying to recover. Serena leant on one elbow, then rested her cheek against the soft fur of Bernie's shoulder, lying down on her side on the floor. Bernie's breathing slowed, and Serena stroked her hand down Bernie's foreleg, snuggled her cheek against the thick fur by her scruff. “It's alright,” Serena breathed, soothingly. “It's alright, Bernie.”

After a few heartbeats, Serena felt Bernie wiggle a bit underneath her, so she pushed back up, removing her hand as well. Bernie climbed onto her haunches awkwardly, stiffly, and shuddered a bit, looked down at her own paws. “Sorry, darling,” Serena said. “But you're still beautiful.”

Bernie looked up at her and their eyes locked as she concentrated hard to understand Serena's words. Then her face relaxed and she closed her eyes in what Serena understood to be a content smile. Serena returned her smile, wanted to reach out and ruffle her ears but restrained herself. Serena stood and moved to sit back on the bed, feet on the floor however, an open gesture.

Bernie tentatively walked up to the bed and put a paw either side of Serena's backside, on the mattress. Serena grinned as their eyes became level, kept her hands idle in her lap. Then Bernie tilted her head to one side, lifted a paw to her shoulder and pushed gently.

Serena fell backwards with a laugh, couldn't help lifting a hand to Bernie's shoulder as Bernie stood over her, paws on her shoulders and holding her down. “Mean,” Serena said, trying to keep her words to a minimum, knowing Bernie would miss things if she talked too much, would get frustrated because she didn't understand her. Her thumb smoothed the soft fur at Bernie's shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth a bit and Bernie copied her. Serena let out another laugh, of near-glee.

Their faces were close together and Serena could feel Bernie's warm breath on her cheeks. The looming brown body above her was poised just so, enough weight on her shoulders to keep her down, but not so much that she couldn't move if she really wanted to. Bernie's ears swivelled around a bit as a noise caught her attention from outside, something that Serena couldn't hear. Then Bernie's attention was back, and Serena felt safe and joyous and relaxed.

She smiled up at the wolf, trying to communicate everything she felt – the love inside her, the respect, the insane amount of happiness she felt – just through her gaze. Bernie's eyes shone back and Serena thought that Bernie understood.

Stepping gently off her and carefully onto the bed, Bernie leapt back onto the carpet, barely making a sound. Serena sat up, hands clasped in her lap. She nodded. “Okay,” she said quietly. Bernie looked towards the door. “Okay.”

She walked in front of Bernie, opening the door for her as they went, and started to walk down the stairs. She heard Bernie snort in detest, before turning to watch the wolf walk on wobbly legs down the stairs behind her, her long feet catching on the edges of the steps. Bernie threw her a look and Serena pressed her lips together, turned away to continue downwards.

Serena opened the door to the conservatory. “Okay,” she whispered, her voice softer than she would be able to hear, but she knew Bernie could. “Have a good run.” Bernie nodded, stepped out into the night. Serena trotted down the path and opened the gate. She placed the half brick gently and very decisively by the gate, exactly where it should be. Bernie looked at the brick and nodded. Serena watched her walk away, through the gate and down the alleyway, dark body disappearing into the dark.

Making a warm cup of tea, Serena curled up in the corner of the sofa and closed her eyes. She had seen the pain Bernie had experienced, the discomfort the change had forced upon her. But it hadn't been the ripping, disfigured image created by her own brain, shown to her in the dreams she'd had over the last couple of weeks. She sighed in relief. She sipped her tea. She put the television on and watched a half-finished documentary about jellyfish. She drifted a little, allowed her mind to wander.

When she opened her eyes, brown eyes were staring back at her. Bernie stood in front of the sofa, looking refreshed and rejuvenated. “Hello,” Serena breathed, reached to just touch her fingertip to Bernie's cheek. Bernie let her do that, then stepped backwards, indicated the conservatory. Serena stood and went to close and lock the gate, and then the door into the garden.

She returned and Bernie was still standing on the carpet next to the sofa. “Would it be weird if …” Serena trailed off at Bernie's tilt of her head, a clear expression of confusion. Bernie huffed. Serena started again. “Cuddle?” she suggested. “On the sofa?”

Bernie shook her head, gave her a look that could only be interpreted as incredulous.

“The floor?” Serena asked gently, lowering herself to sit on the carpet. Bernie eyed her. “I won't pet you,” Serena promised. Bernie still stood there, looking at her. Serena tried to relax her face, gave Bernie a hopeful look, patted the floor next to her. Bernie stepped up to the sofa and nudged a cushion with the side of her muzzle. Serena smiled and pulled the cushion onto the floor and under her bottom. She nodded, held an arm up and Bernie walked under it, sitting down next to her and leaning into her side a bit. Serena leant her cheek against the long hair on the side of Bernie's neck. Serena watched the television as a new documentary about ancient Egypt played, the narrator’s voice soothing.

“Nice,” she sighed and Bernie nodded, understood the word. Serena rested her arm against Bernie's back. They sat there for a while, just leaning against each other, until Serena felt a cold nose poke her ear. She giggled a bit. “Cold,” she said and Bernie did it again, making Serena twitch away from her. “Oi,” she whispered. Bernie rubbed her muzzle against Serena's forehead, snuggling a bit in her hair. Serena's palm smoothed slowly up and down the fur on Bernie's back.

A few more heart beats and Serena's back started to ache. She patted Bernie's back and pushed up against the sofa cushions. “Time for bed?” she suggested. Bernie nodded and stood, shaking her whole body, head to tail. Serena smiled at that, then lead them upstairs.

Bernie gave Serena a long look as she stood in the middle of the bedroom. Serena climbed onto the bed again, but left the discarded pillow and sat upright, a determined look in her eye. “Okay,” she breathed, nodding. Bernie nodded back, and leant her front half downwards, bottom in the air, and closed her eyes.

Changing back into a human was much the same as changing into a wolf, just in reverse. Wolf-groans and whines were replaced with human-moans, Bernie's tail faded away, her fur retracted, hands lengthened, feet shrunk. Her blonde hair grew back, twice as messy as before.

Once she was done, Serena dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her naked back, palms sweeping in large circles up and down her spine. Coaxing her breathing to regulate and her muscles to soften. She kissed Bernie's cheek and relaxed properly as she felt Bernie's arms coming up to hold her close.

“Serena,” Bernie breathed quietly into her ear. Serena just held her and rubbed her back and inhaled everything that clung to her, the dust from the forest. The sweat from her run. She pressed kisses against her forehead and her neck, her shoulders. Eventually Bernie pulled back and looked at her. Serena cupped her chin and very gently kissed her lips. Bernie didn't smile, not just yet, but her eyes were soft as she looked at Serena.

“Thank you,” Serena said, her words heartfelt and full of meaning. Bernie nodded.

“I feel disgusting.”

“You look beautiful,” Serena told her, honestly. Bernie did smile then, despite her aching muscles and bones. “And you smell beautiful.” Serena's hand tickled her shoulder blade lightly, as Serena's smile grew. “And you feel beautiful.”

“I'd like to have a shower,” Bernie told her, and Serena felt okay with that – it wasn't a bid to get away from her, it was an attempt to be back with her, feeling herself again, as quickly as possible. Serena nodded and Bernie stood, pulling her up too. “I'll literally be five minutes.”

Serena thought for a moment before stripping her pyjamas off. She put Bernie's pillow back where it should be, lay back in bed and stretched. She inhaled deeply, sighed out the breath. She was smiling, beaming nearly. Languishing in the feeling of the cotton bedsheets against her skin. She'd taken off her pyjamas, not in a bid to hint at a night of sex to Bernie, but because she wanted to feel Bernie close to her, skin against skin. Bernie's pyjamas were under her pillow and unless Bernie redressed in her day clothes in the bathroom, Serena was fully expecting Bernie to emerge and fall naked into bed with her. She was not disappointed.

A clean and tidy Bernie opened the en suite door and peered around it, looking a lot more relaxed and a lot less worried. Serena beamed at her, arms stretched above her head languidly. Serena sighed out a pleasured breath and Bernie rounded the bed to climb in beside her, rested her cheek against Serena's bare shoulder. Serena kissed her forehead and slid her arms around Bernie, held her close.

Their feet tangled under the duvet. Serena sighed deeply, happily. “You're okay?” Bernie asked.

“I'm fine,” Serena said and this time Bernie was wholly convinced.

“Good. Hope it wasn't too … you know.”

“Was a bit scary, seeing you like that. I don't like to see you in pain.”

“I know.”

“I do feel better though. I suppose, now I have it in my head … perhaps …”

“You won't have anymore nightmares,” Bernie suggested quietly. Serena nodded, tucking Bernie's hair behind her ear. Bernie lifted her head and leant on her elbow, leaning down to kiss Serena on the lips. Serena dropped her hands to Bernie's hips as they kissed carefully and slowly. “Was it okay when I pushed you down, when I was in wolf form?” Bernie asked softly when they broke apart. Serena's smile widened.

“I liked it. Reminded me how strong you are.”

“Just wanted to make sure.” Serena nodded and reached up to stroke Bernie's cheek. “Didn't want to overstep the mark. Make it seem like … I'm in charge.”

“Oh no, apparently that would be me,” Serena teased and they were reminded of what Jason had said upon meeting Jeremy.

“Ah yes,” Bernie said, joking as well, eyes soft, “you're most definitely the boss.”

“Tonight, though,” Serena said slowly, her fingertips caressing Bernie's cheekbone gently. “I think I'd like … to be equals.”

“Okay,” Bernie sighed, kissed her one last time and settled them sideways so they lay facing one another. She stroked Serena's cheek very gently, looked at her with tender eyes. “I think we can manage that.”

Serena's hand on Bernie's hip trailed down and pulled under her knee until she lifted it around Serena's waist. Hands slid over naked skin, fingertips tickling and nails scraping. Serena parted her legs under Bernie's, felt Bernie thigh press up between hers, and the kisses continued, tongues beginning to sweep against one another. Serena's hand smoothed against Bernie's breast, her palm rubbing a little in a circle. Bernie pressed against her, breaking the kiss to look at her with happy eyes for a moment. Serena beamed back.

“You're eyes don't change,” Serena murmured, her free hand coming up to thumb Bernie's cheekbone.

“They don't?” Bernie asked innocently, but Serena knew she knew that, she'd seen her pack in wolf form, must have noticed. Serena didn't think it was just Bernie.

“Could recognise you anywhere. Even if I didn't know you were a werewolf. Your eyes …” Her hand stilled, Bernie nipple poking between her thumb and the rest of her hand. She closed her thumb against her hand to roll Bernie's hard nipple. Bernie moaned, a different moan than when she was mid-change. Lighter, breather. “Your eyes are beautiful,” Serena breathed, her other hand slipping down Bernie's neck and chest to copy the first. Bernie moaned again at the sensation, fingertips trailing down Serena's back and sides in long sweeps.

“Everything about you is beautiful,” Bernie whispered, her hands coming round to cup Serena's breasts. Serena inhaled deeply, going back to kissing Bernie hard. Bernie swept the fullness of Serena's breasts with her thumbs and felt Serena hips roll. Serena gasped as Bernie rubbed her nipples, sweeping circles round them, then rolling them. She teased her for a bit longer, so Serena did the same, pressure on her nipples variating from light brushes to strong rolls and flicks.

They were soon quite breathless and Bernie was the first to relent, trailing a hand down Serena's front and curling her fingers around Serena's mons. Serena hissed as Bernie's fingers slipped between her legs and Bernie pressed her lips against Serena's forehead as she felt how wet she was. “Oh Serena,” she breathed, wonder filling her as she slid her fingers back and forth against the whole of Serena's sex. When her fingertips slid against her clitoris, Serena moaned, shook a little, pushed forward with her hips.

Serena kissed her again, tongue sliding and hand moving downwards, fingers slipping to where Bernie wanted them. They both moaned, the kiss shaky and on edge as their fingers began to touch. Bernie bent her knee a little more around Serena's waist and started to circle in on her clit, very gently. Serena copied her, felt the moan her hand caused reverberate through Bernie's chest.

They gazed into each other's eyes, lips parted, breath quick. Serena felt the telltale signs and moaned, eyebrows pushing down a bit. “Slow down,” she whispered and Bernie, understanding what Serena was asking and why, left her fingers still for a moment. Serena sped up her own fingers against Bernie's clit, narrowed her eyes in affection. “It's okay, you take your time,” she whispered, free hand moving to Bernie's neck to caress her skin.

Bernie started to grip Serena with her free hand, and Serena let out a happy breath. Bernie kissed her deeply, restarting up her own caresses against Serena's sex, slowly, building up the pressure and speed. They slid against each other, matching the rhythms of their fingers so that they thrust together, against one another. Serena groaned, feeling the warmth and familiar flutterings inside her. “I'm very close,” she whispered. Bernie nodded.

“Me too.” Serena tried to hold off, allow Bernie to catch up, but she'd never been able to shy away from an orgasm and certainly not when Bernie was doing that fluttery thing with her fingertips. She felt herself going still, body tense, breathing irregular and deep. Bernie pressed hard against her and she came, a growl on her lips.

Serena's hand was still against Bernie. Bernie didn't mind. She teetered on the edge, helped Serena ride out her own orgasm, touched her until Serena's hand touched her wrist, their agreed gesture that meant ‘enough’. She kissed Serena forehead as Serena relaxed a little, held Serena's face with both her palms, but the brunette started the sliding of her fingers again, right where Bernie liked it, kissed her cheek, her breathing still deep. Bernie moaned, pushed against her, and they smiled at one another. “Come on then, soldier,” Serena whispered, her lips brushing against Bernie's.

Serena's fingertips circled slowly and then slid either side of Bernie's clit, rubbing down the length of her sex before coming back up. Bernie thrust her hips with each slide and soon Serena was barely moving, just allowing Bernie to set the pace, seek her own pleasure. Serena dropped her lips down and kissed and sucked at her shoulder. When Bernie started to moan, she moved her fingers back to the tip of Bernie's clit. Bernie groaned and thrust once, twice, then came, gripping Serena's shoulders and turning her face into the pillow to muffle her own voice.

Arms and legs wrapped around Serena tightly as Bernie rode it out, twitching her hips and gasping Serena slipped her fingers inside her, pumping and curling and making Bernie squeak. Her back was so taught under Serena's hand, her inner walls rippling against the fingers of her other. They grasped each other until Bernie began to relax, her moans becoming lighter, more breathy. She went limp but gathered Serena close with her arms and legs and they just held one another as their breathing slowed.

Serena closed her eyes, relishing in Bernie wrapped around her, all sweaty and warm. She slipped her fingers from between Bernie's legs and surreptitiously wiped them on the sheets. She wrapped her arms properly around her, snuggled her face in Bernie's shoulder as she just breathed.

Hands tickling slowly up and down Bernie's spine, she inhaled the scent of their lovemaking with relish and a little amusement. If she could smell it, she was sure Bernie's nose would be full of it. She did love the smell of them together. She wondered whether other couples smelled the same. She'd never thought about it before.

Bernie blinked her eyes open and was the first to pull back a little, just enough to smile at Serena. Serena smiled back, pushed Bernie's fringe back a little, touched her cheek. Serena hummed a sigh of contentment, closed her eyes in relish and Bernie dropped her legs from around Serena's waist, turning onto her back for a moment. Serena leant on an elbow and tickled patterns across one shoulder, just smiled down at her.

When Bernie opened her eyes properly, she stretched a bit, her shoulders cracking. That made them both snicker. “Old bones,” Bernie said, snuggling back into the pillows.

“Random question,” Serena said, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

“Yep?”

“Jeremy said something about … the ageing process?” Serena furrowed her eyebrows. “Does that mean you age slowly?”

“Yeah, sort of.” Bernie shrugged. “I think it’s more effective if you're bitten young. Or it was passed down through your genes. Clay’s two years older than us, you know.”

Serena's eyebrows hit her hairline. “What?”

“Elena’s forty-nine.”

“You're kidding,” Serena exclaimed, a grin spreading onto her face. “Christ.”

“I know right.”

“You're not like seventy or something are you?” Bernie shook her head.

“A whole three months older than you, my dear.”

“Good job.” Serena leant to kiss by her hand, the skin of Bernie's shoulder so warm. Serena herself was starting to get goosebumps. “Well, maybe I'll catch up with you. Not that you look a day over thirty-five.”

“Oh be quiet,” Bernie scoffed, rolling her eyes and grabbing her hand where it was tickling her.

“Hey, if I'm not allowed to compliment you, who is?” Bernie snorted, kissed Serena's fingers quickly, then got out of bed. She pointed into the en suite. Serena nodded.

When Bernie came back, Serena took her turn. Bernie opened her arms, having pulled on a T-shirt, and after pulling her own pyjamas back on, Serena sunk into them. She snuggled her face against Bernie's shoulder, lifted her thigh to rest over Bernie's. Bernie pulled the duvet up and around them, smoothed her palm over Serena's thigh and kissed her forehead, an arm under her head. “I hope I don't get too old for you,” Serena sighed, a little true sadness in her voice.

“Are you kidding?” Bernie asked, squeezing her tight. “Never.”

Serena never had another nightmare about Bernie changing. They slept well, cuddled together, safe in one another's arms.


	11. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie takes Serena and Jason to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my new proof-reader, my lovely wife BMPM. 
> 
> Any inaccuracies are because I've never been to America, or on a long flight.

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Right,” Serena started as they all sat round the kitchen table, diaries out. “When could we go?”

“Ric owes me a favour,” Bernie said. “And he said he'd be happy to cover me for two weeks from June the fifth.”

“And Hanssen agreed to take AAU for a week from either the nineteenth, or May the twenty-ninth.”

They both turned to Jason as he looked carefully at his diary on his laptop. “I have a chess tournament at the end of May. But World’s Strongest Man has a big episode on the twentieth of June.”

“I expect you could watch that at Stonehaven.” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“But what if they don't have the right channel? And it might be different because it's a different country. And they might not have the right popcorn, and I always have popcorn when I watch World’s Strongest Man.”

“I'll just ask,” Bernie said kindly, picking up her phone and messaging Elena on WhatsApp. Jason looked expectantly at her as Serena tried not to roll her eyes. She knew it would be pointless asking him if he could record it on the digital recorder and watch it when then got back home. Certain things in Jason's life were just too important to miss. “And we can take the popcorn you like with us, Jason,” Bernie replied smiling.

He smiled back, his hands clasped in front of him, still awaiting the reply about the television programme. Serena figured it was time for a cup of tea, so she got up and made them a pot, put it on a mat on the table, three mugs with milk in following close behind.

Elena replied within around ten minutes, with reassurance that they had the programme he wanted to watch and they also had a large television, and could get him popcorn.

Settled and in agreement, they marked the dates in their diaries.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason's annual leave was easy to book, he simply put in his request and his line manager approved it that day. Serena and Bernie went to Hanssen’s office, sat in chairs next to one another, with a list of reasons it was a good idea for them both to leave AAU without its clinical leads for three whole weeks. Hanssen looked from one to the other. He himself had agreed to a single week of cover, but Ric appeared content with the other two weeks, and he could hardly think bad of them for collecting together such a rationale for the trip.

Serena hadn't actually taken a holiday since before her failed Italy holiday with her daughter that didn't happen. Her short trip to Paris, as arranged by Raf, had been for merely a couple of days and couldn't really be called a proper break.

Bernie had not taken a holiday since she'd worked at Holby.

He looked from one to the other, clocked their attempt to hide their hope and mask it with professional assertiveness. He simply nodded, logged it on the annual leave rota on his computer, and dismissed them.

Serena and Bernie walked away from his office door, both of them sighing deeply in relief as they heard his door click closed. Bernie grasped Serena's arm, a little excitement shining from her eyes. “I fully expect Jeremy has a few things for us to do over the three weeks, but I'm sure he'll allow us a few days out on our own.”

“We could rent a car, drive into the countryside, go for a picnic,” Serena suggested. Bernie pressed the button for the lift back down to AAU.

“I could take you to a show in NYC?” Bernie asked, and Serena beamed.

“A night out in the city? How lovely.”

“We could get … all dressed up?” Bernie asked, shyly. Serena grasped her hand for a moment, before letting it go, and they shared a tender look. “Could take Jason to the zoo,” Bernie suggested, pulling them both from imagining the other dressed to the nines .

“Oh, he'd like that.”

When Jason joined them for his lunch, they relayed their achievements. He talked none stop the entire lunch break, he almost didn't finish his peanut butter sandwiches.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Flights booked, Bernie Skyped Elena and Clay the next evening. Elena was excited, and said she'd tell the kids in the morning rather than disturbing them now whilst they were getting ready for bed. Serena came in with a glass of wine for Bernie, sat next to her on the sofa, rested her head on Bernie's shoulder. She waved ‘hello’ to Elena and Clay. Elena beamed. “Two words,” she said to Serena. “Wine bar.”

“Oh yes,” Serena said with relish. “We should go, I can see whether it's changed at all.”

Clay spoke very little, as usual, but did offer to collect them from the airport. Bernie had a feeling Elena had made him suggest it. He appeared reluctant, but his eyes were warm when he looked at Bernie. “Be great to see ya,” he told her in his southern drawl. “Been far too long, Bernie.” Bernie nodded.

They said goodbye and Serena said she'd message them the flight details so they could pick them up. They sipped their wine in comfortable silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They took a taxi to the airport and stood in line to check in their bags. Jason and Serena had rolling suitcases and Bernie had a hold-all, and a rucksack as her carry on. Serena had eyed her disbelievingly when she had pulled the bags down, and had promised to take her luggage shopping at some point. For now, she would have to do as she was.

Jason was reading all the posters and signs dotted around. He had scoured Bristol Airport’s website thoroughly and had also researched aviation and how planes stayed up (although he said he knew this already, he read more deeply into it).

Bernie lifted both their suitcases with an emphasised ‘huh’ onto the check in conveyer belt and Serena simply raised an eyebrow as the clerk checked their boarding passes and passports. Bernie peeked at Serena's picture and smirked – her hair was long and shaggy, but otherwise she looked the same. Bernie hid her own from Serena until Serena held out an expectant hand for it. They walked away, having sent their bags off their merry way and Bernie relented. Serena took her passport and smiled.

“Uniform, hmm?” she murmured out of earshot of Jason, who was frowning at a sealable bag dispenser in thought.

“Army regs,” Bernie said, a little surprised at the amorous glint in Serena's eye. They'd never really talked about what Bernie looked like in her RAMC uniform. Most of the framed photos she'd brought when she came to live with Serena and Jason, she wasn't wearing her uniform.

“Right,” Serena replied, trying not to smile. They managed security with no issue (mostly because Serena had instructed her nephew to keep his mouth firmly closed), and headed for a bar for a quick coffee. It was a mid morning flight and what with the packing and piling into the taxi and then the drive there and checking in and security … anyway. It was time for cup of coffee number two.

Bernie offered to order and suggested Serena and Jason find a table, which they did. Jason looked around, at the people milling around the airport. “D’you think any of them are terrorists?” he asked and Serena nearly fell out of her seat. She was thankful that he at least kept his voice low.

“I think if any of them were, they would try and look as regular as possible, don't you?” She could feel a headache coming on.

He thought seriously about the issue, before nodding. “You're right. If I was a terrorist, I'd keep it a secret.” He gave her a look and then looked at Bernie, then back at his aunt.

“Yes. Well. Perhaps we ought not to talk about terrorists inside the airport.”

“You think we should wait until we're on the plane.”

Bernie approached them and Serena eyed her coffee. “Tell me there's a shot of whiskey in that,” she said, reaching for it. Bernie looked at her wide eyed.

“I didn't realise you wanted one.” Serena patted her arm.

“Joke. Sorry.”

“Ah okay.” Bernie pursed her lips around a smile. “Did think it was a bit early to start drinking. Even for you.”

“Well, my dear nephew has already used the T word at least twice and it's not even ten o'clock yet.”

“The T word?” Bernie asked.

“Terrorist,” Jason explained. “Auntie Serena doesn't think I should say it when we're in the airport.” Serena sipped at her coffee and tried not to put her hand over her face. “So I'll probably save the topic until we're in the air.”

“I wouldn't talk about it at all, actually, Jason,” Bernie suggested, gently. “It's not an appropriate discussion.”

“Okay,” he agreed, knowing that Bernie knew more about it than he did. He drank his tea and decided he liked tea from the airport.

Bernie fitted her fingers between Serena's under the table on the seat they were sharing. She squeezed her hand, earning herself an appreciative smile from the brunette by her side. She felt Serena lean a little against her as they sipped their coffees, and eventually felt Serena relax and let out a little sigh at actually having a moment to sit down, after the frantic morning.

“Did you know there have been sixty-seven planes crashes in the last fifty years?” Jason was saying, “and that's not including any caused by the pilot making an error. Isn't that interesting?”

“Yes Jason.”

“And four of those were crashes into mountains.”

“Very interesting.”

“We won't be flying near any mountains. I've checked.”

Serena kept quiet and allowed Bernie to deal with the conversation for a while. She leant forward, her elbows on the table, felt Bernie's hand rest at the small of her back and closed her eyes. It was tiring being out of the house with Jason. When one was in a social setting, one couldn't simply instruct him to be quiet, other people were around and would think she was being cruel. It was nice to have someone to share the responses to his slightly odd questions and theories. Yet another thing she could add to her ‘Things I love about Bernie Wolfe’ list.

The hand on her back started drawing circles. Serena closed her eyes, sipped her coffee and hummed a bit, very quietly so that only Bernie could hear. Just that one simple touch from one specific person calmed her beyond belief. The airport sounds dipped in volume a bit, the air around her became easier to breathe. She tasted her coffee, smelled the bacon sandwich being munched a couple of tables away, listening to Bernie's voice, low and cheerful, as she spoke with Jason about the measures in place to stop an aeroplane crashing.

As she finished her coffee and came back to herself, she felt a lot better. Her head had stopped throbbing. Bernie's eyes were soft when she looked into them. Serena bit her lip a bit, checked her watch. She'd left it as late as she could. She pulled her handbag from the floor, opened it. Took out a box of tablets. Bernie noticed and her eyebrows pushed down a bit as Serena guiltily took two pills with the end of her coffee.

Bernie's questioning look caught her and she sighed resignedly. “I get very travel sick in aeroplanes. Don't ask me why.” She looked embarrassed.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” Bernie said lightly. “Cam used to get very sick in the car, when he was little.”

“Exactly. When he was little.” Serena was hissing, her face flushed. “You'd think I'd have grown out of it by now.”

“Don't worry.”

Serena sighed, pushed the pill packet back into her bag like she didn't ever want to see it again. “Another thing. They make me …” She trailed off.

“Drunk?” Bernie asked. Serena let a small smile peel onto her face. And because Jason was turned away, Bernie leant in close to her ear and whispered: “horny?” Serena breathed out a chuckle, her blush caused by a different emotion.

“No,” she said, carefully. “Sleepy.”

“Ah. That old side effect,” Bernie replied, her hand smoothing against Serena's back again. “You can sleep on my shoulder.”

“Oh, it's okay,” Serena said shaking her head. “I have one of those … blow up … things.” She indicated round her neck.

“Suppose it's probably more comfortable than my shoulder.” Serena blinked.

“Actually. If you're offering.” Bernie squinted a smile and Serena smiled back, as Bernie nodded.

Serena made sure they were early at their gate, waited in line to board, then walked along the air bridge to enter the plane. They found their seats and Jason, as planned, slid in by the window, with Serena by the aisle and Bernie between them. They fastened their safety belts and Jason picked up the safety leaflet, as instructed by the cabin crew over the tannoy.

When the pilot told them to listen to the safety briefing, Jason nudged Bernie and indicated towards his aunt, whose eyes were beginning to droop. She already had her earphones in, ready with some easy-listening music, but Jason's eyes were so harsh Serena pulled them out and attempted to sit bolt upright and listen. Her eyes kept closing and her head kept lolling sideways, however, and when the safety briefing was over, Jason, to the horror of Serena and slight amusement of Bernie, stuck his hand in the air.

The flight attendant nearest came up. “How can I help, Sir?” Jason blinked at being called ‘sir’, but carried on with his self-appointed task.

“My aunt fell asleep during the safety briefing. Could you do it again so that she understands what to do if we crash?” Serena attempted to slide down under her seat in embarrassment, which was difficult due to being in the aisle and having her belt on.

“It's fine, Jason,” Bernie said, desperately trying not to laugh as Serena fought the desire to kill her nephew. “I'll take responsibility for her in an emergency. I promise.”

“All okay here?” the flight attendance, whose badge said ‘Chantelle’ and skin screamed ‘fake-tan’, asked, eyes flicking between Jason and Bernie. Bernie nodded.

“Yes. Thank you.” She walked back up the aisle, closing the overhead cupboards and making sure everyone had their seat belts done up. Bernie turned to Jason and smiled. “Serena has been on a plane before, Jason.”

“I haven't. Maybe the safety information has changed. How would she know if she's asleep through the briefing? She might do something wrong.” He lifted the laminated leaflet with the visual information on it, scanned it again.

“It's alright. Don't panic.” Serena could hear a calmness in Bernie's voice that she could never keep in her own when Jason became anxious, and felt her head dropping onto the blonde’s shoulder, felt Bernie's hand pull her in and hold her steady.

“But if we crash and Auntie Serena is asleep, she might be confused and won't know what to do.” He looked back at his leaflet and flapped it in front of him. “I'll memorise the instructions. And then I'll tell you what to do if we get into trouble.”

“That's a very, very good idea, Jason.” She took her hand from Serena's neck and patted him, trying not to jostle Serena too much. He pressed his lips together and nodded, took a breath to calm himself. He pushed his glasses onto his nose and put the leaflet back in the holder, before opening his own bag and collecting his book. He still had one eye on the flight attendant, just in case she told him he was right and she would need to repeat the briefing.

Bernie smiled at Jason one last time before shifting a little closer to Serena, not that there was much room, she had to admit. But there was way more leg room than the flights she was used to, mostly European flights under four hours. Not eight, with meals and time to sleep.

Her werewolf nose was a bit bombarded. Hundreds of people, mostly clean, she noted, in business class. She supposed they'd be less clean perhaps in economy, and there might be more perfumes in first class. A good compromise. She could still smell everyone though, and the coffee being brewed behind the curtains, and the bacon being cooked for brunch. Even the fuel in the plane, the oil keeping the parts smoothly turning, whatever spray they used to clean the little pull-down tables.

She pressed her lips to Serena's hair as Serena started to snore, filling her olfactory system with Serena, only Serena.

She was warm and comfortable (sort of) and with her little family either side of her, and eight or so hours away from seeing the rest of her family in sunny New York. She'd seen Cameron and Charlotte the weekend before the holiday, taken them out for lunch and then to play crazy golf. They'd had fun and she felt less guilty for leaving them for three weeks. They didn't seem to mind that she was taking somebody else's nephew away to America, but then, they had met Jason, knew he couldn't be left for that long on his own.

Elinor had been less understanding, but this seemed to be her baseline for all things Bernie-related and Bernie had gotten to the point where she really didn't have the energy to care. She'd tried hard with Elinor, harder than Serena had with her children. Elinor had given her the cold shoulder and had made it very clear that she wasn't happy with the living arrangements. Bernie was secretly glad she lived with her father, but very upset that Serena was upset, that her one and only daughter didn't approve of her life choices.

Snuggling into Serena hair, she closed her eyes. “Don't fall asleep, Bernie,” she heard Jason whisper. She opened her eyes.

“Don't worry,” she whispered back. “I have a very quick sleep-to-alert time.” She thought she sounded like that was a thing, and luckily Jason couldn't google it whilst they had their phones on aeroplane mode, so he wouldn't cotton on until they had landed anyway. He nodded, the fact that he had whispered already showing that he understood he should be quiet. “Why don't you listen to your book-on-tape?” she suggested. “One of the stewardesses will tap you on the shoulder if you're needed.”

“I could listen to the entirety of ‘The Colour Of Magic’,” he mused, then nodded, put his book away, got out his iPod and headphones. “And they're called flight attendants, Bernie.” He tutted quietly. “A very outdated notion: ‘stewardesses’. Honestly.”

And he put his headphones into his ears, motioned to the flight attendant that this was what he was doing, before folding his arms comfortably and settling in.

Bernie reclosed her eyes, snuggled happily into Serena's hair, her opposite hand sneaking close again, the fingers of which touching Serena's forearm where it lay across her middle. She inhaled deeply, everything about Serena making her feel safe and sleepy and cocooned. She could hear the music playing on Serena's iPod too, her wolf-ears making it possible to share the music without the headphones being so near.

A three or four hours later, she felt Serena shift a bit, stretch, groan. Bernie was half-asleep but jolted fully awake when she heard the groan, reaching for Serena's hand. “Okay?” she asked. Serena put a hand to her belly, grimaced a little. “You want some more antiemetics?” Serena nodded, and allowed Bernie to get them out of her bag, pop two out and hand them over.

“Thank you,” Serena murmured as Bernie opened a bottle of water for her to take them. Bernie rubbed her arm, tenderly. Serena smiled weakly, lay her head back on Bernie's shoulder, but kept her eyes open and looked up as Chantelle brought them menus for lunch.

Serena ordered something plain; she wasn't sure her stomach would manage anything other than a cheese sandwich, and Bernie ordered the same, just so she didn't feel left out. Serena noted this and gave her a soft, lingering look. Bernie rubbed her arm again.

Bernie ate both their puddings when the food arrived, and half of Serena's second sandwich. Jason had jam sandwiches and chose orange juice, which he was pleased with as it was served in a real wine glass. Serena shied away from her usual tipple, but encouraged Bernie to have whatever she wanted, to not go without on her account, so Bernie had a Budweiser, fresh and crisp and icy. Serena settled down against Bernie's shoulder again as the mixture of the medication and a little food in her stomach, sent her back into a pleasant sleep.

It appeared as though, despite his earlier reluctance, and with an hour to go, Jason had actually drifted off, his head to one side and his hands folded. Bernie smiled gently at him, she felt wide awake after her earlier snooze. She was aware of Serena stirring next to her.

There was no one in front or behind them, which was unusual. Serena inhaled deeply as she woke, her hand reaching for Bernie's between them. She lifted her head, took her earphones out and they smiled at one another. Bernie leaned in close. “Hey, I have a question.”

“Oh?”

Bernie nodded. “Are you a member of the mile high club?” she asked very quietly.

Serena eyed her nephew, saw he was fast asleep. She flicked her eyebrows upwards. “No.”

“Shame we have Jason. I mean,” Bernie faltered. “Of course, it’s a delight having him with us, I just mean …”

“I know what you mean.” Serena shifted so she was very close, her hand on Bernie's thigh. Bernie squirmed a bit in her seat. “If he wasn't here we could slip away.” She indicated the toilets, at the end of the row.

“I'm aware it's not the most romantic of endeavours,” Bernie admitted, her forefinger tickling a little circle around Serena's palm. “But I've always wondered what it's like.”

“Sex on a plane?” Serena breathed into her ear. Bernie shivered and nodded. “I'm assuming you're not a member either then?”

“Maybe one day,” Bernie whispered, her finger tracing up Serena's wrist.

“If Jason wasn't here right now,” Serena breathed, “I'd ask for a blanket from one of the staff and touch you right here.”

Bernie swallowed and stared at her. “Right here?” Serena smiled coyly and nodded. “Are you sure those tablets don't make you horny?”

Serena smothered a laugh by pressing her face into Bernie's shoulder. Bernie put an arm around her and squeezed her, chuckling herself. Jason slept on.

Serena suddenly went quiet and looked up. “We are sharing a room, aren't we?”

Bernie frowned at her. “Course.”

Serena breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head. “I had a sudden moment where I felt seventeen again and I was sleeping over my boyfriend’s parent’s house.” Bernie looked at her, interested.

“Do tell,” she encouraged, slipping her hand back into Serena's. Serena smiled and watched their fingers tangle on the armrest.

“Well, his parents were a lot more liberal than my mother was. Definitely didn't mind if we shared a bed. But my mother found out and called them and made such a fuss. I ended up in his brother’s racing car bed.” Bernie chuckled, squeezed her fingers, kissed her cheek as Serena beamed in memory.

“I love finding out little things about you,” Bernie murmured close to her ear. Serena turned her head and her gaze drifted down to Bernie's lips. She leaned in and they kissed very gently. Serena closed her eyes. It was so soft, so tender. She felt Bernie's fingers squeezing hers in time with their lips. She inhaled slowly and deeply, her other hand coming up to cup Bernie's face.

A pronounced cough from next to them made them break the kiss dejectedly. Jason was awake and grinning at them. Serena blushed a bit, not because he'd caught them kissing (they lived together, he'd done that many a time), but because he'd caught them kissing in a confined and very public space. Serena realised she'd now lost the right to chastise him for anything he and Celia got up to in public. Damn.

Bernie was grinning. Serena smacked her lightly for taking it with such smug confidence, put her earphones back in and closed her eyes for the remainder of the flight.

*~*~*~*~*~*


	12. Stonehaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday. They arrive.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They stepped off the plane into sunny New York. Baggage claim was long and tiresome, although Bernie tried to keep their spirits up with the cheesiest jokes she could think of and some less-than-appropriate comments about the attire of some of their fellow baggage-claimers. She kept Serena smiling.

When they approached the exit to the aeroplane, they spotted a curly-haired man, tall and attractive, with a big gaudy sign that read ‘Wolfe and Company’. By the look on his face he thought himself very amusing. Bernie went up to him and put an arm around him. He patted her back, dropped the sign at the sight of his friend. “Bernie,” he said, no greeting, no questions yet about how the flight was or how she was. But the utterance of her name spoke volumes; he'd missed her.

She kissed his cheek and held an arm out to invite Serena and Jason to step forward. “The famous Clayton,” she said, and grinned as he hugged Serena, who welcomed him into her arms wth a delighted laugh.

“Good to finally meet you in the flesh,” Serena said as he grabbed her round the waist and pulled so she lifted off her feet an inch. She nearly dropped her suitcase where it rested on its wheels. When he put her down, Jason was furrowing his eyebrows and regarding Clay as some kind of infectious disease. Clay copied Jason's expression.

“You don't do hugs?”

“Not until I've known someone for at least a week.” Jason looked between his aunt and Bernie, then back at Clay. “Will this be an issue?”

“Personally, I prefer less of the touchy-freely stuff,” Clay admitted, shrugging. “Don't work so well for me, but we gotta keep our ladies happy, don't we?”

“Less of the ‘ladies’, Clay,” Bernie said, knowing he meant no harm really but also knowing Serena's discomfort with sexist language.

“Sorry,” Clay said, hands in the air. He reached for Serena's luggage. “Allow me to at least carry your bag?” He flicked his eyes to Bernie. “I'm sure Bernie won't let me carry hers.”

Serena relented, but, she told herself, it was only because Clay had exceptional strength, nothing to do with the fact that he was male. She watched Bernie offer up an impressed look at her acceptance of the help, then followed Clay out to the red four-by-four. He dumped their bags one by one into the boot, then rounded the car and jumped into the driver’s seat. “What, you're not gonna open the doors for us?” Bernie teased.

“I have been firmly briefed by my dear wife, significant other, spouse … lady-type person. No door opening or chivalrous behaviour.” He looked at Serena as she climbed into the back of the large car with her nephew. “Maybe leave out the bag carrying incident when you actually talk to Elena about how polite I've been, picking y’all up.”

“Of course,” Serena replied, smiling. He seemed content with that.

Bernie sat in the front with Clay and they chatted about various things. It was obvious to Serena that Clay was no good at small talk but that he was making an effort for Bernie. She figured he hadn't seen her since she'd visited after being in Kiev. Five months was a long time to be away from someone who was effectively your brother.

Serena sat back and listened. Clay told Bernie about his new students (he was an anthropology lecturer at the local university) and how he was to talk about prehistoric anthropomorphic religions next year. They chatted about new advancements in the determination of the age of human remains. Serena put her head against the window and watched as the city scenery gave way to trees and greenery.

Jason was interested in the conversation and Clay allowed him to ask questions and attempted to answer them as he drove. Bernie was sitting in her seat half turned around to talk with Jason too, who sat behind Clay, leaning forward with his hand on the back of Clay’s seat. At one point, Bernie turned to smile at Serena, her eyes glinting with the affirmation that Clay and Jason were getting on. Serena returned her smile, reached to clasp her hand when Bernie offered her own, just a quick squeeze. Then she settled back against the window and watched as they talked.

Clay drove them up the long driveway to Stonehaven, slowing down a little as he approached the house. Elena and the twins were sitting out the front with a large jug of juice on a small table, sun hats on their small heads.

The house was looming and huge, old, a mansion, Serena categorised. Two stories and around window into the loft, a large porch and a lean-to on the left where Clay parked the car. When the engine turned off, the kids came running round in their tiny sneakers to catch Bernie's legs as she stepped down from the car. The little girl, Kate, squealed her name and Serena watched Bernie's grin as she scooped them both up, one on each hip as they clambered up her.

Kate grabbed at her hair and Bernie laughed. “Oh my God you guys are enormous!” she exclaimed, taking Kate's hand and kissing it. Kate giggled.

“You're our tree, Bernie. We is gonna climb you.”

“Are you? Well isn't that lovely.” Bernie was beaming and Serena jumped down from the car and went to take her suitcase from Clay, who pulled it from the boot and set it on its wheels. Elena came round the corner then.

“You guys are here,” she said, only a little less excited than the kids. As Bernie was somewhat occupied with being a tree to climb, Elena moved towards Serena and enveloped her in a warm hug. “Hello, Serena,” she said, and Serena hugged her back. “Guys, will you leave Bernie alone?”

“My name is Jason,” Jason said, holding out his hand for Elena to shake.

“Feel like I already met you but I guess not,” Elena said, pushing her shoulders up a little nervous. They shook hands. Clay pointedly Jason.

“This guy here, interested in everything. And agrees with my feelings on close physical contact.”

“I don't do hugs, not with people I don't know well.”

“That's okay,” Elena said, going to Bernie and hauling the kids off her, before grappling Bernie in a massive cuddle. She knocked the wind out of Bernie and Serena had to chuckle. “This one, however, very much a hugger.” Bernie shrugged in Elena’s arms and threw Serena a desperate look.

“Don't worry,” Serena said in a stage whisper. “I won't tell anyone.”

Kate trotted up to Serena, Logan a little way behind, his face in his blanket. “Hello,” Kate said assertively, regarding Serena with interest. “Hmmm. I'm Kate.”

“Nice to meet you,” Serena said kindly. “I'm Serena.” Kate giggled.

“I know, because we met on Skype.”

“That's right.”

They shook hands solemnly. Kate looked towards her brother and Elena let Bernie go (after trying to limit her breathing for several seconds), walked up with Logan, her hand encouragingly in his. His big eyes regarded Serena with shy curiosity. “Say hi,” Elena whispered and Logan walked forward. Serena gave him a moment, before he held out the hand that wasn't sunken in his blanket.

“Hi.” His voice was an attempt at courage. They shook hands and Serena smiled gently at him.

“Hi.” She beckoned him closer and he shifted his feet up to her. She crooked a finger and whispered in his ear. “Sometimes it's scary meeting new people, but you know what? That's okay.” He pulled back and looked at her, surprise in his eyes. She nodded to him, reassuringly.

“Okay,” he replied, nodding, stepping back and returning to his mother. He looked more relaxed, less terrified. Bernie was smiling at Serena.

They took their bags inside and left them in the hallway, then trouped outside to the table and Elena poured them all a drink. Jason sat on the step to the porch and Logan went to sit by him. Elena indicated Serena and Bernie should sit in two of the four chairs set out. Kate clambered into Bernie's lap and her mother handed her a sippy-cup with juice in.

“It's so great to have you here,” Elena said as Clay went inside to find Jeremy. “Finally I have some female company.”

Serena chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose it must be strange being the only woman.” Kate was tugging at Bernie's hair again and Bernie was grabbing her hands.

“Hey, enough,” Bernie complained amusedly.

“But it's like Daddy's,” Kate said. “Curly-Wurly like a windmill.”

“Well that's not something I've been called before.”

“Flight okay? You guys get a nap?” Elena asked.

“Serena did,” Bernie said.

“Chemically induced,” Serena explained. “Side effects are fine if you're not driving anywhere.”

“Oh, you okay?” Elena asked, a little worried.

“Oh, fine. Not too good as a passenger.”

“Right,” Elena said, relieved.

“The aeroplane was very interesting,” Jason said, and Logan sat next to him, leaned close to look at the pictures he was showing him on his phone. “That's my seat. And then there's the front of the passenger area. There's the back. That's my lunch.” Logan seemed very interested and so Serena left them to it.

“Last time I went on a plane I was pregnant with these two,” Elena said. “Sick as a dog the entire way.”

Serena eyed Bernie, who respectfully kept quiet. She smiled at her in thanks. Bernie lowered her eyes behind her fringe and drank her juice. Kate looked between them, her drink to her lips. “Did it take all day?” Kate asked, around the spout of her cup.

“Nearly,” Bernie said. “We got up very early. Because it's nearly dinner time for us in England.”

“Oh,” Kate replied. “I'm hungry.” She looked towards Elena and Elena reached to the table and held out a biscuit. Kate dropped down from Bernie's lap and went to take it, carrying it over to sit on the floor by Elena's feet.

“Logie?” Elena asked. He looked up. She held out a biscuit for him too. “Cookie?”

“Uhuh.” He claimed his, saying: “thank you.”

“Oh,” Kate said, half-heartedly. “Thank you.”

Jeremy exited the house, his shirt sleeves rolled up above his elbows, a wide smile on his face. Bernie stood and went to embrace him. He kissed her hair. “Hello, how are you?” Jeremy asked her.

“Good. Thank you.” Serena got up too and went to him, a little shy but beaming. He hugged her too, then pulled back and opened his arms.

“Welcome to Stonehaven. Please, I hope you'll make yourselves at home during your stay.”

“Thanks for inviting us,” Serena said, looking over to Jason. “It's lovely to see you.”

“Jason,” Jeremy said and Jason looked up from his phone. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Jason sat for a moment, unsure what he should do. He decided to stand, put his drink into his left hand and held out his right. Jeremy shook it. Jason stood still and looked at Jeremy. Then he sat down and went back to his phone. He looked up. “Do you have wifi?”

“Perhaps give everyone a moment to get reacquainted before sinking into the wonders of Facebook, Jason,” Serena requested, blushing a bit.

“It's okay,” Jeremy said, smiling at Serena. “Come inside a moment, I’ll get you logged on.” Serena watched them go and put a hand to her head.

“I'm sorry. He can be a little …”

“It's fine. We knew what to expect.” Elena smiled at her and Serena rolled her eyes, but smiled back. “I'm sure he has skills in other area that other people don't.”

“They're not skills in tactfulness,” Serena admitted, sipping her juice. Elena's eyebrows hit her hairline.

“Ah, you have met my husband, right?”

*~*~*~*~*~*

After catching up and finishing their drinks, Elena helped them with their bags and led them upstairs. She showed Jason the guest bedroom and he went in to unpack, lifting his case into the single bed. Bernie headed towards another room, but Elena called her back. “Sorry. We had to make your room into the nursery.”

“Oh,” Bernie said, looking a bit forlorn. Elena saw and chuckled.

“Don't worry,” she replied, her eyes glinting. “You wanna see what we've done to the attic.”

“That dusty, cobwebby place where Nick and Logan used to drink beer and talk about girls?” Elena nodded. Serena looked confused for a moment, before she remembered that Logan was the name of another werewolf, who had been killed a few years ago. Little three year old Logan was named after him.

“Clay helped tidy and clean. I may have done some interior decorating.” She pulled her long blonde hair back from her face, gave them both a wicked grin. “Very unlike me I know. Really hope it's okay.”

She led them up a small windy staircase and into a fresh and airy attic room, with sloping ceilings and white and pale green décor. “Oh my god,” Bernie said, in front of Serena on the stairs and therefore partial to the sight a second or two earlier. “What on earth did you do?”

“Is it okay?” Elena asked, setting Serena's case beside the bed and standing anxiously with her hands together in front of her. Serena's bright smile settled her.

“It's beautiful,” Serena said, going to the round window above the bed and peering out. She could see the woods, see a hill in the distance.

“What a transformation,” Bernie said, hands open in an amazed gesture. She thumped her hold-all onto the bed, sat beside it.

The bed was double and stylish, iron headboard swirling in intricate patterns. A large green throw with birds in white covered the soft pillows and sheets. An oak table either side wth small drawers and lamps, the shades pale green, the same colour as the rug at the foot of the bed, which covered around half of the wooden floor.

There was a small curtain over the window, in green as well, with similar birds on to the throw. A light oak wardrobe and chest of drawers stood to one side. A white painted dressing table stood to the other. Fresh towels sat at the end of the bed. Pastel paintings, framed in white painted wood, hung here and there against the white walls. Serena wondered whether Jeremy had painted them himself.

Elena pointed to the opposite side of the window. “There's a toilet, shower, wash basin in there.” Serena walked over to the door and poked her head around it.

“It's gorgeous,” she emphasised, going to Elena and putting an arm around her. “I hope you didn't do this just for us.”

“Well we did steal Bernie's room for the kids.”

“Are you kidding?” Bernie told her, looking around with wide eyes. “This is incredible. I can't believe you did this.”

“Thanks,” Elena said, pretending to be offended Bernie rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, you know what I mean.” Bernie hugged Elena too.

“Okay. Well you guys get unpacked. Would either of you like a snack with a cup of coffee?”

“You have to ask?” Bernie raised an eyebrow as she unzipped her bag. Serena laughed.

“I'm being polite and asking both of you,” Elena explained, tilting her head in question to Serena.

“I can wait a couple of hours. Coffee sounds great though,” Serena replied. Elena nodded.

“Bacon sandwich?” Bernie asked tentatively.

“Coming right up,” Elena replied as she left, the door closing behind her.

Serena moved to sit on the bed next to Bernie. She slid her hand into hers, turned to smile at her. “How delightful.”

“Five star service, at Stonehaven,” Bernie replied, leaning forward to kiss beside Serena eye, then down a little further to her cheek. Their lips met too briefly and Bernie made an annoyed noise in her throat when Serena moved away. Serena stood, relinquished her hand from Bernie's and went to her case.

“Come on. Let's get unpacked. Our coffees will go cold.”

“Ah yes,” Bernie said, piling things out of her bag. “The bacon.”

“The bacon, indeed,” Serena replied fondly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The afternoon was filled with coffee and sitting around, relaxing and talking. Clay went out to the nearby convenience store to collect some preordered meat (their weekly delivery guy was unwell) and Elena sat the kids on the floor to colour. Jeremy sat in the large armchair by the fireplace. Elena insisted on sitting next to Bernie and attempting to sit on her, similar to her behaviour when they had come to visit earlier in the year. Serena sat in another armchair and tried not to giggle at their antics.

When Clay returned, he took Jason for a tour of the house. Serena tagged along too, leaving the twins giggling at Elena, now successfully sitting sideways in Bernie's lap and pinning her to the back of the sofa with a forearm. If she didn't know the relationship Bernie and Elena had, Serena thought she'd would feel jealous.

The house was bigger inside than it looked from the outside. Two large sitting rooms, the larger of which they were currently occupying. The second had a huge wooden desk, and a chair, the desk covered in papers and whatnot. “This is where Jeremy sorts out our accounts,” Clay explained, pointed to the big fireplace.

A kitchen with modern appliances, a tall fridge that, to Jason's delight, dispensed ice from the front. A big oak table with eight chairs surrounding it, two highchairs for the twins. A sun room to one side with wicker chairs in. Another office off the hallway, with nearly a thousand books in. Jason looked into this room with relish. “Do you have any ancient history books?” he asked.

“Lots,” Clay explained, nodding. “Help yourself if you like.”

“Later,” Serena reassured Jason. Jason nodded.

Upstairs: all bedrooms; Jeremy's, Clay and Elena's, the twins’ nursery and the spare where Jason was sleeping. Two bathrooms and the en suite for Jeremy. Jason's room was a small single but tastefully decorated. Serena wondered whether Elena had designed all the rooms.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Clay and Jason had been for a walk around the immediate grounds during the afternoon. Bernie had been correct in her assumption that they would get on. They both had an affinity with facts and figures, an inability to understand small nuances in voice tone and gestures. They talked together about anthology, the beginning of social groups in prehistoric times, ritualistic behaviour that had continued for thousands of years. Jason found it fascinating – he came from a place where human behaviour was a thing to be studied, not understood. Clay liked Jason because he was forthright and honest.

For dinner, they ate pizzas and large pieces of chicken, all gathered around the large wooden table in the kitchen. Serena, Jason and the children were offered smaller pieces, which Serena gratefully accepted. Jason wanted an entire half-chicken. He managed a good portion of the piece before admitting his defeat. No one held it against him. He wanted to be accepted, that was all.

After dinner everyone cleared away. The children were bathed by their parents and shuffled down in their pyjamas to say goodnight. Logan was cuddling his blanket. Kate gripped onto Bernie's hand. “Bernie putted us to bed?” she asked.

“Don't you want Mummy?” Bernie asked gently. Kate shook her head.

“Yes,” Logan agreed. “Bernie.”

So Bernie scooped them both up and took them to bed. Serena watched her go, wondering if she had had time to be like this with her own children, wondering whether Bernie felt sad about it at all. She came down fifteen minutes later and assured Elena that both children had chosen a story each, and that they were both settled into bed.

It was seven o'clock, but all three travellers’ body clocks felt it was more like midnight. Bernie curled up on the sofa next to Serena and Elena put a film on. Jeremy bid them goodnight, said he had some work to do, encouraged them to not stay up late. Elena lay on the other sofa, Clay on the floor by her head, her fingers smoothing against his shoulder idly. Serena lifted an arm and Bernie snuggled under it. They were sat next to one another, but slowly settled down so that Bernie was resting in the space between Serena and the back of the sofa.

Jason slumped for another twenty minutes in the arm chair, then sighed wearily, and got up, wishing everyone a goodnight. They all waved at him as he left. “Breakfast will be at around eight tomorrow,” Elena explained.

“I'll set my alarm,” Jason told them, wiggling his phone. He left.

Bernie was warm in Serena's arms. Serena couldn't have told anyone what was happening in the film, she was so tired. Her eyes kept drifting closed, but she tried to stay awake. She felt a little strange, being at someone's house and just sitting, watching television, not bothering with small talk or conversation. She felt Bernie's body relax into her side, hand tracing patterns against her waist. She placed her hand over Bernie's, squeezed her fingers. Bernie blinked open her eyes to give her a confused look. Serena flicked her eyes to the other couple. Bernie realised what she meant and nodded, resting down again and simply squeezing her.

Once the film was finished, Serena patted Bernie's shoulder. “Come on,” she murmured. “Definitely time for bed.”

“I'm comfortable,” Bernie complained quietly.

“Hmm, I bet you are,” Serena mused, noticing that Bernie's cheek was resting snugly against an area that probably was quite comfortable. “Up, woman,” she instructed. Bernie murmured something intelligible and sat up sideways. Her hair was sticking up on that side. Serena stifled a chuckle and stood. “Night Elena. Clay.”

“Night,” Elena said, turning the television over to a comedy. “We'll be up in a while.”

“See you tomorrow,” Clay said politely. Bernie gave him a nod and followed Serena upstairs into their attic room.

Serena closed the door firmly behind them both and went to get her pyjamas from under the pillows. Bernie stepped up to her and hooked her thumbs into Serena's belt loops, pulling her close. “We could join the mile high club up here,” Bernie suggested, voice betraying how tired she felt however.

Serena eyed the door and it's lack of lock. “I don't think so, do you?”

“Altitude’s probably not far off,” Bernie said lightly, leaning to capture Serena's lips with hers. The kiss was hungry but, unusually, Serena broke it before it was really finished. Bernie looked down at her, concerned. “Alright?”

“Yep. Fine.” Serena tried to pull away, but Bernie held her tight.

“No. Something's wrong.” Bernie touched her cheek. “Do you still feel sick?” Serena considered lying, but figured there would be no point.

“I just think … we're in your family’s house. We're guests.”

“Yes, I know that.” Bernie's eyebrows were furrowed.

“And … I'm not sure I feel comfortable doing … things …” Bernie smiled gently at her.

“We’re not children.”

“I know that.”

“And they know we’re together. I'm assuming they know we have sex.”

“Well yes.” Serena huffed, flustered. Bernie held her at arm’s length, looked carefully at her.

“This is my family. They are happy with us being together. Believe me if they weren't happy we wouldn't be here. And I practically lived here for five years, off and on. It's like a second home.”

“Your point?”

“I want you to be comfortable here. So does Jeremy.”

Serena inhaled deeply and allowed her thumbs to caress Bernie's shoulders tenderly. “I'm sorry. I'm not used to this.”

“Being in love?” Serena nodded a little, relented, rested her cheek against Bernie's shoulder. “Don't worry so much.”

“I wouldn't want Jeremy to think we're … I don't know.” She felt Bernie's arms wrap softly around her and squeeze. “Taking the Mickey?”

“Ha,” Bernie breathed. “He's my alpha,” she explained carefully. “If he didn't want me to have sex with my partner in his house, believe me, he would have made his feelings clear. Besides.” Bernie stroked Serena's neck and Serena leant back to smile at her. “What would be the point in giving us such a lovely room if we weren't allowed to enjoy it?”

Serena chuckled, relaxing a bit. “I suppose you're right,” she sighed.

“I'm always right,” Bernie teased and Serena raised an eyebrow at her.

“Evidence may suggest otherwise.” Bernie chuckled. They moved together, Bernie tentatively and Serena with determination. “Mile high club, though?” Serena said when their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. “That may have to wait until I haven't been up for nearly eighteen hours.”

“Yeah,” Bernie agreed. “I'm knackered too.”

They kissed gently, tiredly, melting into one another. Then Serena pulled back and motioned to the bathroom. Bernie let her go.

They both cleaned their teeth and crawled tiredly into their pyjamas. Bernie had tartan trousers and a grey tank top, Serena had brought a burgundy silky matching set with big buttons down the front. They curled up together, Bernie's head resting against Serena's shoulder, arm tight around her waist. Her hand pushed under Serena's shirt and started circling around her waist a little. There was a hint at something more, but by the time Serena had gathered the energy to turn over, Bernie had fallen asleep. Serena smiled affectionately at her, sunk her nose into Bernie's hair, and drifted off.

*~*~*~*~*~*


	13. Mutts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena proves herself twice in one day, as an integral member of the pack. Jason starts to do some research.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bernie woke slowly and was aware of an insistent pressure at her groin. She rolled her hips and smiled, didn't open her eyes just yet. She didn't want to wake Serena if she was actually touching her, or attempting to, whilst she was asleep.

She'd woken up like this before, Serena's unconscious brain telling her hand, that deft hand, to do things to Bernie, to touch her. Sometimes it was a fingertip just rubbing her nipple, a palm cupping her breast almost innocently. Sometimes Serena's wandering sleepy hands ended up getting her so worked up she had to nudge Serena awake, push her own pyjama trousers down and guide Serena's hand just where she needed it until Serena woke properly and, after blushing and apologising, could continue by herself.

She could hear the little breaths, the sleepy murmurs against the back of her neck, and knew Serena was asleep. Bernie glanced at the clock. They had an entire hour until Elena would call them for breakfast. Serena was spooned up against her back, the hand that cuddled her close was tucked between her legs, fingers deliciously rubbing against her through her trousers.

Bernie took a moment not only to relish in the fact that she was being touched so wonderfully, but also that she was here, finally, at Stonehaven, in the one place she could truly be herself. And that Serena was with her, and they were curled up together all warm. The light was streaming through that round window and everything in the room seems to shine. Bernie felt happy.

She stretched backwards, felt Serena lips at the back of her neck, and then heard the whisper of her name. Bernie starting to feel the heat between her legs build. She wasn't sure how Serena would take it, after their conversation last night. Didn't know if Serena wanted to do this just yet.

Reaching around herself and pressing her fingers to Serena wrist, Bernie tried to pull her away from her aching centre. Serena made a disapproving noise and pulled back, but then Bernie felt her wake and she stilled. She inhaled quickly. She sighed out the breath, and softness returned against Bernie's back.

“Morning,” Serena breathed, her voice a little unsure.

“Good morning,” Bernie replied. “Nice way to wake up.”

“I think you've said that before,” Serena breathed, and Bernie smiled as she heard the amusement in Serena's voice. “Would it be awfully hypocritical of me to continue?”

“I won't hold it against you,” Bernie whispered, and felt Serena's breath against her neck, felt those fingers trail upwards then slide down her trousers. Fingertips pressed between her outer labia and Bernie gasped a bit as Serena found her wet.

“You feel good,” Serena commented.

“Your wandering hands did that,” Bernie said, bending her lower leg up a little to part her thighs.

“Really?” Serena breathed, leaning to suck and kiss at Bernie's shoulder. Bernie made a noise of pleasure and Serena stilled her hand, pressed her nose against Bernie's ear and made a shushing noise.

“Sorry,” Bernie whispered, shifting her hips around a bit. She gasped a bit, pushed against Serena's hand. “Please don't stop.”

“Okay. Quiet thought.”

“Yes boss.” Serena smirked and pushed her whole body against Bernie's back as she began stroking her clit again in long slow sweeps. Bernie let out a breath and closed her eyes and concentrated on not making a sound.

They lay, pressed tightly together, Serena's lips and tongue teasing patterns on Bernie's neck, her fingers gentle but brave, rubbing back and forth in the way she knew Bernie loved. They'd done this before, exactly like this, Serena knew how Bernie wanted it sometimes without even having to ask. Just back and forth, two fingers, over and over. And she's knew Bernie loved to have her neck kissed, knew it turned her on and made her tremble.

When she felt Bernie's breathing start to speed up, a slight tension in her legs, Serena started to circle. The change made Bernie surge against her, gasp and reach up with a hand behind her to cup Serena's cheek. Serena kissed by her ear, Bernie couldn't turn enough to reach her lips. Bernie began to move, trying not to moan, trying not to move too much, the restriction of her pyjamas limiting how much she could thrust. She thought briefly about taking them off but then Serena would stop and for however brief a time, she couldn't manage that.

Her hips moved back and forth slowly, her breath coming shallow and quick. She felt Serena's lips at her ear. “I can't reach. Touch your breast for me.” Bernie reached up and cupped her own breast through her tank top, her palm pressing, her thumb starting to circle round the already hard nipple. The sensations shot straight down between her legs and she arched her back, feeling the waves of pleasure building.

Serena knew she was close and pressed her nose and mouth to Bernie's neck, flicking her tongue out at a particularly sensitive spot. The combination of that, Bernie's own caresses against her breast and Serena's fingertips now circling and rubbing quickly against her clit made Bernie turn her head into the pillow. She used the pillow to muffle the moans she could no longer refrain from uttering, thrusting hard now, rubbing her backside against Serena's front, shaking and twitching and …

Bernie stretched back, the orgasm taking over, her breath held and the pleasure causing everything to feel like it was on fire. She pressed Serena's hand to her, willing her to continue but unable to form words. White sparks flew behind her eyelids. Her legs shook. Serena rubbed and rubbed until Bernie murmured and pulled her away, rolled onto her back and shook hard.

Serena stroked Bernie's face. She kissed her cheek. Bernie's body started to relax, her breathing started to slow. She made a long soft noise of contentment, opened her eyes to smile at Serena who was already smiling affectionately. Serena shrugged a bit, took her hand out of Bernie's pyjama bottoms and kissed her cheek. “Would have been rude not to carry on, really,” she whispered and Bernie chuckled, shifted to face her in bed. Lifted her hands to cup Serena's happy face, bathed in morning sun.

“You are so beautiful,” Bernie breathed, leaning to kiss her lips softly, gently, just once, but then again and again. Serena felt her hands begin to wander down her body and broke the kiss, an eyebrow raised.

“We have half an hour. And we both need a shower.” Bernie smiled, choosing to ignore the unintentional rhyme.

“Suppose so.” Serena sighed a little disappointedly but pushed those feelings away. She was happy enough to wait until the evening. Bernie's hands swept her cheeks as she pushed up from the stylish bed, sat on the edge, stood. She smiled over her shoulder at Bernie, whose legs were still weak, chest still flushed. All happy and glowing.

Serena went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, closed the door behind her. Bernie watched the door for a moment, listened to the shower running. Then she turned over, swung her legs out and stood, shakily. She grinned as she felt the wetness against her thighs. One night in these pyjamas and they already needed to go in the wash. She should've just slept naked, like at home.

She didn't mind so much that Elena or Clay would bounce in and attempt to wrestle her in the morning, but she had a feeling Serena probably would. Also the kids – that was a definite no-no, even she felt that. The human NHS employee part of her frowned upon parents who slept naked with their children after babyhood. She knew it was ridiculous, the kids wouldn't know what it meant and if they grew up to be werewolves, chances are they would see herself naked on occasion when they changed together.

Still, she thought, pulling her waistband away from her tummy and fidgeting a bit, these needed a wash. She stripped and dropped her pyjamas into a pile by the foot of the bed as she made her way into the en suite and locked the door behind her.

Serena was just rinsing her hair when she heard the door open. She squinted out and, content that it was her lovely blonde and not Clay or Elena come to call them early, she poked her head out of the shower door. Bernie stepped up, naked and still a little wobbly (Serena's felt smug at that) and put her hand on the door. “Fancy some company?”

Serena smiled and nodded, stepping back and allowing her inside. The shower was a little larger than a single shower would be back home. Serena found her back against the wall as Bernie stepped up close. She watched Bernie's gaze creep down her body languidly. She tilted her head in question. Bernie smiled and winked and stretched to grab not her own but Serena's shower gel from the little shelf.

Pouring some gel onto her hand, Bernie replaced the bottle, before smoothing her hands together, lathering up some bubbles. She chuckled her head to the side, indicating Serena step away from the spray, which she did. Bernie's hands touched Serena's shoulders gently, beginning to lather up more bubbles over her shoulders and down her arms. Serena placed a hand on Bernie's shoulder and smiled up at her.

Next, Bernie traced slippery circles over Serena's stomach, enjoying the intake of breath, the shift of Serena's feet as she stood more comfortably. She pressed her fingertips in sweeps up and down Serena's stomach, rounding her belly button with a finger in a caress. Then she began smoothing upwards.

Serena arched her back carefully. Had they have been at home with time to spare, she would have taken Bernie's hand whilst they were still in bed and placed it where she most needed it. Watching Bernie come always made her aroused, always made her want Bernie's hands on her skin. She'd have allowed the kiss to continue and blossom into lovemaking and would have allowed Bernie to satisfy the ache in her.

Bernie's hands swept upwards, tracing bubbles and raspberry-scented gel up over the sides of her breasts. Serena sighed, one hand still against Bernie's shoulder, the other touching Bernie's waist. Bernie circled the fullness of Serena's breasts, round and round, soaping her up. Up to her shoulders, down again. Then she touched already hard nipples (from the cold of not being under the spray, and the heady ache between her legs), and Serena gasped. She pulled Bernie close, figuring she was clean enough and pressed their fronts together. The slipperiness of the shower gel was delicious, their breasts slid a little and Bernie bent down to accept Serena's upturned lips in a kiss.

Bernie stepped them into the shower spray as they kissed, washed away the raspberry bubbles, the scent replaced with that heady perfect smell that was Serena's deep arousal. Bernie kissed her slowly, but passionately, their lips and faces wet from the shower. Serena moaned and lifted a heel from the floor, toes still pressed against the shower floor, knee outside Bernie's thigh. Bernie's hands at the small of her back held them together. Serena moaned again as she felt Bernie's thigh between hers and up against her centre.

Bernie broke the kiss, looked deep into Serena's eyes. “Do you trust me?” she breathed, loud enough so that she could be heard over the spray. Serena nodded, smiled genuinely and affectionately, a hand to Bernie's cheek. “Okay,” Bernie said, hands moving to Serena's hips. “Hold on.”

She belt her knees, gathered underneath Serena’s backside, and stood, bringing Serena with her, lifting her up against the wall of the shower, pressing her thighs open and herself between them. Serena laughed a little, hands looping around Bernie's shoulders. Bernie got them comfy, not struggling against Serena's weight just the angle of it all. Serena pushed back Bernie's hair once they were still and felt a hand creeping between her legs. Bernie's eyes lifted to hers and asked permission, as if she needed it, but it warmed Serena's heart that she sometimes asked especially if the experience was a new one between them. Serena smiled, leant forwards to press her lips to Bernie's, communicating her agreement.

Bernie slipped two fingers gently inside her and Serena moaned, tightening her thighs around Bernie's waist. Bernie started a slow and careful rhythm, the knuckle of her thumb curling to bump against the collection of nerves pressed against her own stomach. One hand held Serena up, under her buttock, fingers digging into her flesh a little. Serena felt stable and safe. Her own fingertips touched at Bernie's shoulders.

Dropping her lips to Serena neck, she kissed her there, tongue flicking a little. She felt Serena slowly start moving against her, hips rolling forwards and back. Bernie wanted to push her hard against the wall but was tentative. This was not something they'd done before, certainly not in a shower and not at someone else's place. So she kept up the thrusts, made sure her thumb knuckle made contact each time, pressing rather than bumping. She could hear Serena's moans, lifted her head from her neck to look at her, check she was okay.

Serena's hands slid up to card through Bernie's hair, reassuringly. Bernie's face was a little nervous and unsure, Serena squeezed her as well, with her thighs, nodding tenderly, trying to express how much she was enjoying herself. Bernie smiled finally, started to curl her fingers inside Serena and grinned when Serena's eyes rolled back a little and she groaned, her head flopping backwards, gently against the shower wall.

The rhythm sped up a little, both Bernie's hand and Serena's hips moving faster, until Serena gripped onto Bernie's shoulders, opened her eyes. She swore softly, hips dancing, back sliding up and down ever so slightly, against the cool tiles. “Oh Bernie,” she sighed.

Bernie grinned, the water hitting her back, shielding Serena from being drenched. “This okay?” she asked.

Serena hooked her ankles together behind Bernie's thighs and tried to angle her hips forward a little, trying to get more leverage to move more. Trying to push Bernie deeper inside of her. “Harder? Bernie?” Bernie nodded immediately and the difference in angle and contact, and the curling of Bernie's fingers inside her made her gasp. “Please don't stop,” she moaned, hands gripping at Bernie's neck and shoulder, hips pushing forward to meet those long fingers at each thrust.

“I'm not going to,” Bernie promised. Serena leant back against the wall and Bernie thrust and thrust and pressed against her clit and after six, seven more, Serena tensed all around her, thighs, arms, inner walls and Bernie had to grab her to stop her falling as her whole body rolled and shook and twitched, and she groaned loudly, her voice muffled by the sound of the shower.

Bernie kept sliding in and out until Serena squeezed her, head lolling a little sideways against the wall of the shower. Bernie kissed her tenderly. The water battered the other wall and Bernie's back. The steam rose throughout the room. Their breaths were the only other sound.

That is until there was a loud knock at the bathroom door. Serena's eyes went wide, but she was smiling. Bernie's fingers wriggled inside her and she tensed a little, uncomfortable. Bernie frowned and slid them out, and Serena smiled again, touched at her cheek. Bernie glanced towards the door. “Yeah okay,” Bernie shouted. “We’re nearly ready.”

“Are you guys coming?” Elena's voice asked. Bernie's mouth twitched just a little but Serena guffawed against her shoulder.

“Yep, yep. On our way.”

“Okay.” Silence for a while. Bernie pressed her lips together and turned back to Serena who was laughing. Bernie grinned too and shook her wet head.

“She said that on purpose,” Bernie admitted and Serena laughed harder.

“Oh no, how did she know?”

“Really? What else would we be doing together in the shower?” Serena put a hand to her mouth.

“Oh god, now we've got to walk downstairs and face them.”

“Oh please,” Bernie said, reaching to turn off the water with the hand not still wrapped securely under Serena's rump. “I know you're new to all this but the amount of times I've discovered Elena and Clay going at it in various rooms of this house, and the grounds.” She rolled her eyes. “They've had to face far more jeering than we are ever going to accumulate during our stay.”

“Really?” Serena asked, then looked down. Her legs had gone slack and her feet were dangling, but she was still held firmly and Bernie didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable. “You can put me down now if you like,” she whispered, smiling at Bernie with tender acknowledgement that Bernie hadn't even suggested it yet. Bernie poked her bottom lip out a bit.

“I was sort of … enjoying having you like this?”

“Having me?” Serena smirked. Bernie shrugged with the shoulder not tense and holding her up. She touched the hair by Serena's ear with a wet finger. Serena smiled and leaned into her hand.

“Mmmhmm. I think I might have just had you yes.”

“Mmm,” Serena murmured. “Well,” she sighed as Bernie kissed her lightly and lowered her graciously to the floor. “At least I'm clean.”

“You might be,” Bernie said, waiting until Serena had hopped out of the cubicle and grabbed a fluffy towel, before turning the shower back on and reaching for the shower gel to use quickly in her hair and on her body. Serena grinned at her through the glass and Bernie grinned back at her. Serena tried not to watch her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They managed to be only ten minutes late for breakfast and they both had the modesty to blush and dip their heads as Elena made a comment about their shower-time antics. The teasing was picked up by Jason as well, who looked curiously between his aunt and her lover, but didn't feel the need to ask questions, to Serena great relief.

The werewolves (Serena was getting more comfortable by the hour with using the word even in her own head) ate well and messily, Bernie dropping all notion that she knew how to eat in a dainty way. Serena smiled at that – she knew Bernie's felt more herself here than anywhere and didn't ever want to hold that against her. Jason looked around at them all, one by one, collating information about their eating habits, before blinking and relaxing a bit, deciding that neatly eating his food was against the majority and being more pack was the way to go.

The children ate like children did. Jeremy was notably missing, and Serena narrowed her eyes towards his chair in thought as she ate her bacon sandwich carefully. Elena saw the micro-expression and smiled at her. “Jeremy’s out. Having a morning run.” Serena nodded. “He wants us all out on a run tonight. Well I say all,” Elena sighed. “It's my turn at home with the kids.”

Serena smiled warmly at Elena. “I don't mind watching them, if you'd like.” Elena looked overwhelmed for a moment, then glanced at Clay.

“God it's been … well three years I suppose since. Not all four of us together.” Elena bit her lip and wiped some tomato ketchup from the corner of her mouth, before sucking her finger clean. “I don't wanna put you out.”

“Oh please,” Serena scoffed kindly. “I look after Fletch’s kids on occasion.” She shrugged. “Think of me as your very own, three-week long, live-in nanny.”

“You're amazing,” Elena sighed, gripping her hand across the table. “What d’you think kids? Want Serena to put you to bed tonight?” There was a cheer from the twins and Serena grinned at them.

“Can we have stories?” Kate asked.

“Yeah, ‘tories, ‘tories,” Logan agreed.

“Of course we can. Special ones. And Jason can pop the kettle on whilst I'm getting you two settled.” He looked up from his food, surprised at being involved in the conversation. Serena shot him a warm smile.

“Auntie S’rena?” Kate asked in a very grown up voice. “Can we have the one about Goldilocks and the seven dwarves? It's the best story.”

“Goldilocks? Seven dwarves?” Elena asked, frowning at her husband, who shrugged, non the wiser.

“That's what Bernie tells us. And the girl that swallowed the peach stone.”

“That's the one,” Bernie said, her face hiding behind her hand.

“Think you got those a bit muddled,” Elena teased, pushing Bernie's shoulder.   
  
“Goldilocks and the seven dwarves?” Jason asked, amused. “Auntie Bernie!”

“Isn't it Goldilocks? With the dwarves and … the handsome prince?” Bernie asked, genuinely confused. Serena couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face.

“Three bears,” Serena told her, trying not to smile. “It's Snow White, with the dwarves.”

“No,” Kate said adamantly. “I want Goldilocks and the dwarves.”

Jeremy returned from his run, pulling on his T-shirt as he entered the kitchen. “Morning,” he said, ruffling Logan's hair. The little boy grinned up at him. He smiled down, then his face relaxed into a serious expression. “We have a problem. Meet. Study. Ten minutes.”

Everyone immediately got up from the table except Serena and Jason who looked worriedly about. Bernie put a hand on Serena's shoulder. “You don't have to come,” she said quietly. Serena shook her head and sprang into action.

“I want to, if I'm invited,” she explained simply and Bernie nodded, felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her deeply but didn't. She pressed her lips to her cheek as she walked past with her plate. Clay started loading the dishwasher, Elena sorted out the kids and Jason carried his plate over too.

“I'm coming too,” he Informed Clay. Clay nodded, rinsing off the grill pan and taking Jason's plate from him.

Ten minutes later they were gathered in the study, the kids settled with a huge box of toys in the living room opposite. “Right,” Jeremy began. “A group of teenagers have decided to camp to the west of Stonehaven, within our boundary. Elena? Best you go sort them. I can't bother Chief Laysmith again. Not whilst his wife is so unwell.” Clay looked disappointed at an opportunity missed. “We want them to leave the property, not feel so scared that they go home and tell their parents about the psychopath that interrupted their camping trip,” Jeremy and explained without emotion. Clay huffed.

“Don't they know to keep off your land by now?” Serena asked and Jeremy smiled briefly at her.

“Each year we get a new set of high school kids who think it's cool to trespass. Each year we have to deal. Summer break is nearly upon us.” He turned to Elena. “Softly-softly approach. Please.”

“I hate teenagers,” Elena moaned, hand over her face. “They make me feel so uncomfortable.”

Serena blinked. “Well would you rather I dealt with them?” She inhaled quickly, shocked at herself. She didn't want to step on anyone's toes. “I mean … if you like. I don't want to butt in but … as someone who has a bit of experience with moody teenagers?” She laughed nervously.

Everyone looked at Jeremy. Jeremy looked at Serena. Bernie looked at Serena, affection in her gaze. Serena looked at her hands.

Jeremy nodded once. “Bernie had better go with you.”

Serena's eyes widened and she looked up. She hadn't expected Jeremy to accept her offer. Elena looked relieved.

“Let off two duties in a day,” Elena said to Serena. “Thank you.”

Serena made a random anxious gesture with her hand and dipped her head a bit. “No problem.”

So that was that. They were dressed in long trousers and T-shirts, and Bernie insisted they don their walking boots too. “My ankles maybe used to the terrain, but I'm damned if I'm taking you home in a cast.” Serena chuckled, rubbed her shoulder, knew she meant to be sweet and take care of her, rather than insinuating she was easily broken. Serena supposed she was, compared to the rest of them.

They left together late morning, the sun shining on their backs and their faces. Roots and rocks and bumps in the ground made walking boots essential, Serena realised and was grateful of Bernie's suggestion. She'd never have managed in her trainers.

Bernie seemed to know the forest fairly well and at times would stop and smile at an area before stepping into it. She rose her face to the sun, sniffed all around, her eyes shining with memories. “This is Jeremy's territory, and it's always been private and safe. The kids are minute problems really.” She smiled, caught Serena's hand as they stepped over a huge root that arched into their path. Serena allowed her to guide her over. “It's other werewolves we've got to be careful of. And supernatural hunters.”

“Supernatural hunters?” Serena asked.

“Journalists, scientists, seeking answers. Evidence of supernatural beings. Things to sell, usually, to interested parties. Newspapers. Websites.”

“Ah.”

“Those are the ones that we have to deal with seriously. They need to be silenced. Kids – not such a problem.”

“It's beautiful though,” Serena commented, looking around. “I can see the appeal of the area.”

“Acres and acres of property. Great for runs and especially at night. Rabbits and deer and the occasional raccoon. We don't get coyotes though, or wild dogs. Nothing like that ever comes close.” She grinned and hissed into Serena's ear. “We smell too dangerous.”

Serena smiled brightly. “I think you smell gorgeous,” she said shyly. She shrugged. “Not that I can smell all that much.” Bernie squeezed her fingers. It was nice to be out and alone in nature.

They heard the kids’ voices before they saw them and Serena dropped Bernie's hand. She saw Bernie notice but Bernie didn't comment, understood. No need to give the teenagers ammunition for a bout of abuse or nastiness.

Serena strode up to their little campsite, her chin raised but her face gentle. There were four teenagers, all boys, and two tents. A small collection of snacks was surrounded by about twenty cans of Pepsi. “Hey everyone. Sorry to disturb you.”

“Who’re you?” one of the kids asked, looking up from his phone. They were all on their phones. “And why is there no cell reception out here?”

“Ah, that's the problem with the wilderness, you see. Limited technology. However,” Serena continued, “I'm very sorry to tell you that you're trespassing. This is Mr Danvers’s property, and he doesn't accept uninvited visitors.”

“So what?” another of the kids said. “What, did he send his mom to come get rid of us?”

“That's really dumb,” the first child said, squinting at his phone again.

“How familiar are you with the police department of Bear Valley?” Serena asked. Bernie just watched her. The kids all looked up from their phones then, paying attention. “I see that you’re all well acquainted. The chief there is a personal friend of Mr Danvers. I'm sure he would be very interested to hear that you guys were trespassing on Mr Danvers’s land.”

“The chief?” the first kid said, putting his phone in his pocket. Serena got out her phone and waggled it in front of her face.

“I could give Chief Laysmith a call right now if you like? See what he has to say? I seem to have great reception.”

“Aw man. My mom will kill me.”

“Yeah. I fold.”

The kids all stood and started to gather their things. Serena had good instincts and she had figured a small-ish community like Bear Valley would respect their Chief of police well. The kids were all young enough to be scared of their parents finding out they'd been breaking the law, and old enough to know right from wrong.

Serena and Bernie stood patiently, arms folded, and watched the kids take down their tents and gather up their gear. When one of two of them looked up, Serena gave them an encouraging look, waggled her phone cheerily, and they scurried to work more quickly. Once they were packed, they bowed their heads and muttered apologies to them both, hurrying away over the rocks.

When they were out of sight, Bernie stepped up to Serena and wrapped her in an embrace. “You, Serena Campbell, are the cleverest woman I have ever met.”

Serena chuckled, resting her hands on Bernie's waist and smiling up at her. “Well I do have a teeny-weeny MBA from Harvard you know.”

Bernie kissed her, lips teasing and expression full of fondness. Serena snuck her fingertips into Bernie's back pockets and they just stood for a while, nothing and no one around them except for trees and birds and the odd furry critter. “And I'm so glad you're here,” Bernie murmured to her, words obviously reserved for now, now that they were completely alone. Bernie cupped her cheek. Serena blushed a bit.

“Where else would I be?”

Bernie shrugged and smiled, tracing the shell of Serena's ear with a finger. She leant in and kissed her briefly again, making sure it was chaste and soft. They broke apart properly and Bernie laced her fingers with Serena's as they started back for the house. “They were close to the perimeter,” she commented, pointing to the tall fence a little way off. “Must have climbed it or found a hole.”

“Should we check? If a repair job needs to be done, I expect Jeremy will want to know.”

“Good idea,” Bernie said nodding. They made their way over to the fence and then along it, looking for weaknesses or holes. They didn't find any. “I reckon they climbed it. It's six foot, I expect they gave each other a leg up.”

“I agree,” Serena replied. They made their way back towards the house. It had taken them a good half hour to walk to where the kids had been and it would probably take a little over that to get back, due to their detour.

Bernie smiled at a tree as they passed it, a large deciduous type, with a wide trunk and high branches. Serena caught her gaze and Bernie grinned. Bernie coughed, shyly. “I've hinted at what happens on our runs as a pack, have I not?” Serena nodded. “Generally there's chasing and running and a bit of howling. Afterwards, Clay and Elena stay further in the forest and Jeremy and I, and Alex when she's here, we tend to find where we left our clothes, separate locations from one another. We change alone, get dressed, meet back at the house.

“But Clay and Elena; they change together. And they lie together naked and …” Bernie inhaled and bit her lip.

“Really?” Serena asked, only a little surprised.

“Mmmhmm.” Bernie eyed her, trying to gauge her reaction. She wasn't sure if she'd be appalled. “I suppose it's the one thing about you being human that I don't like. I don't mind running with my pack and you being safe at home. And coming back to you when we're done. But knowing that afterwards, Elena and Clay have shared that and then they share each other. In the middle of the forest, against a tree or …” Bernie blushed, worried that Serena would think she were disgusting for having imagined what the members of her family did.

Serena smiled warmly at her, indicated the tree. “This is one of their regular haunts, I assume?” Bernie nodded. “Perhaps, on another outing, when your stomach isn't rumbling from not eating in four hours, maybe we could find our own tree and …” Serena chuckled, gave Bernie an assertive wink. “And maybe there might be some kissing.”

Bernie looked hopeful and pleased. She nodded. Serena squeezed her fingers and they walked on a little further.

Bernie stopped stock still about fifteen minutes later, lifted her nose to their air. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Jeremy didn't say he'd caught anything whilst out today, did he?” she asked. Serena shook her head.

“I don't think so. Why?”

“I smell blood.”

They parted hands and Bernie went in front, following her nose without hesitation. Serena tripped along behind her, trying to keep up with Bernie's hurried pace without falling over.

Bernie stopped. She held a hand out to Serena, kept her behind her for a moment, trying to protect her from whatever sight lay before them. Serena blazed past her but stopped too. A large deer lay, legs at odd angles, head lolling and eyes glassy, clearly dead. It's tongue was hanging out and there was a massive part of its throat missing.

The sight was not what had caused Bernie's hand on Serena's arm, nor were it what made her shoo Serena back a little. Serena wrenched her arm free and looked at Bernie a little annoyed. “What is it?” she asked, voice gentle when she realised the fear in Bernie's eyes.

“I smell mutt,” she said, her voice tense, her eyes wide. “I need to get you back to Stonehaven. Now.”

“Don't be silly,” Serena argued. “This beast looks like it's been dead for a while. Look at the flies.” Bernie glanced down at the animal and grimaced. “Whoever did this is long gone.”

Bernie checked herself, sniffed deeply, turning her head this way and that. “You're right.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t Jeremy?”

“Jeremy wouldn't do this. Not alone. He has far too much self-control.” Bernie shook her head then looked about her, enhanced vision tracking any movement up to a mile away from them. Nothing and no one. Just the strong smell of mutts and dead deer. “This was two werewolves,” she said, her voice low. “And I don't know of anyone in the area. Maybe there's someone new I don't know about but anyone who has even heard of Jeremy would not be hunting on his land.”

“Right,” Serena said. Bernie was so tense, eyes darting about and her hand back on Serena's arm. She stepped back a bit and decided to acquiesce to whatever Bernie felt was best. She'd done her job, she'd got rid of the kids. This was a different situation. Something Bernie knew how to deal with much more readily than Serena did.

Serena placed a hand over Bernie's on her arm and Bernie looked at her. Then Bernie looked at the stag, the blood pooled and drying by its forelegs, the flies buzzing round. “Okay,” she said and her voice seemed a lot less stress-filled. “Let's get back.”

“Take some photos on your phone,” Serena suggested. “You can show them to Jeremy then, and he might have more an idea of what he's dealing with.”

Bernie stepped hesitantly towards the animal, as if she feared it would rear up in death and attack her, like some weird zombie film. She took out her phone and clicked a few photos. She moved back to Serena, gazed at her, touched her shoulder. “Sorry.” A shiver ran through her and Serena took her hand.

“It's alright. Let's get back.” Bernie nodded.

“You shouldn't have had to see that.”

“I expect I'll see a lot worse whilst we're here, if there are new mutts in town.” Bernie sighed sadly, guiltily. “This is the life I have chosen, Bernie,” Serena reassured her, lifting her fingers to her lips as they walked, kissed her knuckles. “And I'm extraordinarily lucky. I got to choose. Don't feel sorry.”

“I'll try,” Bernie promised, smiling a bit.

When they arrived back at the house, Elena was already at the door waiting for them, Jeremy stood behind her. Serena blinked as they ushered Bernie in, the camping kids forgotten for the moment, all focus on the stag. Bernie blushed at Serena and put up a hand for a moment, explained. “We have a bit of telepathy,” she said, shame creasing her features and yet another thing she had kept from her. “I'll tell you later.” Serena just nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Jason had been in the study with all the books, looking through the titles, but came out when he heard the commotion. Serena grasped his arm and indicated they go back into the study. He turned around and followed her in. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Possibly. We’ll have to see what Jeremy and Elena say.” She sat next to him on an old sofa with scrolled sides and patted his knee. “There might be a couple of mutts loose, we found a dead deer.”

“Oh that's sad,” Jason said, more able to understand appropriate emotions when it came to animals.

“Yes it is sad,” Serena agreed, nodding. “Bernie smelled mutt on it. So she's just going to talk to the rest of the pack.” When he went to get up, to go be part of their discussion, she intervened. “We just need to stay here for a moment, Jason.”

“Why?”

“Because I just want to leave Bernie to it for the minute. It's not really something we can be a part of just now.” She smiled, reassuringly. “Bernie will come back and tell us the plan, I'm sure.”

So they sat together, and Jason looked a bit worried so Serena asked him about the books he'd found. And he chatted away about them, expressed his great interest and excitement at what they contained. “Clay said he would show me the Legacy.”

“What's that?”

“It's the book that contains all the information about the pack. Clay says it's passed down through the alphas and contains family trees. I like family trees.”

“That sounds very interesting,” Serena agreed. “I am glad you and Clay are getting along.”

“He's very kind. He says what he means. He says he has studied humans so much that they've become like a different species.”

“I suppose that's not far from the truth,” Serena remarked and Jason grinned.

“I think it would be easier to be a werewolf.” As usual his candour made her chest tight.

“No,” she said, simply.

“I'm not going to follow through my thought with action or suggestion,” he reassured her. She nodded.

“Good.”

Bernie came into the study and went to them, her hand reaching for Serena's way before she was even close. She knelt down in front of them both and Serena allowed her to rest her head against the cotton of her trouser leg for a moment, Serena's fingers tracing her ear in a soothing gesture. Bernie sighed, closed her eyes for a moment. Then pulled herself together and knelt up, looked at the both of them.

“We're going to track the mutts. Tonight, when it's dark.” Serena nodded. “Do some research, see if any of them is in the dossier.”

“That's the book Elena wrote about the mutts,” Jason said and both women looked at him, surprised. “Clay told me he'll show me that one as well.”

“Right,” Bernie said.

“Who's going?” Serena asked.

“We need to change to do it,” Bernie replied softly. Serena nodded. “If you're still okay to watch the twins?”

“Of course,” Serena said, rubbing Bernie's fingers between her two hands.

“You're amazing,” Bernie said. She smiled at Jason. “And you. I hear you've been reading?” It was a tease and Jason recognised Bernie's tone. He smiled.

“What else would I do with so many books to read?”

“Well Jeremy has quite a selection,” Bernie replied and he smiled. Bernie turned back to Serena. She sighed.

“Give me AAU over pack issues anytime,” she breathed, tiredly. Serena touched her cheek. “It's fine,” Bernie said. “It'll be okay.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

They ate lunch in slightly tense moods and if it hadn't been for the twins being chatty and non the wiser, they'd probably not have made eye contact at all.

Serena ate her plate of pasta with less than her usual relish. It was good, sauce from a jar, but fresh mince and with extra garlic and herbs. Elena cooked, having had to take a course when neither of the men would. Jeremy, apparently, didn't cook, although he could cater if it was a cold supper or similar. But cooking – not his thing.

Elena sat beside Kate and Bernie sat beside Logan. They passed the kids grapes and ham and cheese whilst they sat in their high chairs. They attempted the pasta but after Kate managed to get it all down her front, they reverted to less messy foodstuffs. Serena smiled at the way Bernie interacted with the shyer child of the two. She was gentle and patient, much like she was with Jason. It made Serena smile.

The werewolf members of the pack spent the afternoon planning their approach. Serena sat with them for a while but in the end, kissed Bernie's forehead and apologised, saying she wanted to go see what Jason was up to. She walked up two flights of stairs to retrieve the book she had brought with her. It was trashy and mindless but it's what she felt like right now. She brought it down to the study and found Jason pouring over a large book, religious epigraphs on every other page.

She left him to his research after he smiled briefly at her, and found a large armchair with a lamp over it. “Reckon anyone wants to use this?” she asked Jason. He looked up, then looked out the door.

“No,” he said. “But then I'm not a mind-reader.”

“True,” Serena said, thinking back to what Bernie had said before. She read her book for a couple of hours, the turning of large dusty pages the only noise. Jason was engrossed – how he could concentrate for so long Serena couldn’t fathom, but she was very glad he was enjoying himself.

Serena rested her head against the comfortable armchair and closed her eyes, just for a moment. She must have fallen asleep because by the time she woke, Bernie was stroking her hand. “Hey,” Bernie whispered. Serena made a noise of discomfort and blinked her eyes open.

“Hey,” she replied, rubbing at her eyes and looking around. It was getting dark. The large mantle clock said six o'clock.

“You alright?” Bernie asked, bending down to look at her properly.

“I think I fell asleep,” Serena said. Bernie smiled.

“Okay.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Bernie said, “Elena wants to hand over the kids to Campbell Daycare.” Bernie allowed a small smile to creep onto her face. “That's what she's calling it.”

“Oh,” Serena said, standing up and walking out into the hallway, Bernie at her heels. “Have they had their tea?”

“They're having it now. Just bath and bed, stories, etcetera.”

“Okay.”

They went to the kitchen to find Elena wiping a grubby Kate with a flannel. “Hey, where d’ya get to?”

“Reading,” Serena replied, shooting Bernie a look.

“Right, well these guys are ready for bed.” She went to Serena and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, wash cloth in the other hand. “I really do appreciate it.”

“Ought to earn my keep,” Serena replied.

Elena showed her the kids room whilst Bernie cleaned up the kitchen and took the twins out of their chairs. Elena showed her the baby monitor, and explained that the kids could have a ten minute bath, then teeth and story time. Serena nodded. “Takes me back,” she told Elena with warmth.

Serena held Bernie to her before she left with the rest of the pack, squeezed her hard and kissed her forehead. Bernie chuckled her chin in a way that made her stomach flutter and blinked slowly at her. “It's just recon,” she said. Serena nodded, then watched them stride out into the forest.

Once the kids were bathed and in bed, and Serena had read two stories to them, with no crossed storylines, she tucked them up and left their door ajar to go downstairs. She didn't expect to hear them get up, Elena had said they were pretty good sleepers. She could hear Jason clinking about in the kitchen and took the receiver for the baby monitor with her to see what he was doing.

“Two cups of tea, as requested,” he said, peering into the mugs as he filled them with hot water from the kettle.

“I'm amazed they have a kettle,” Serena said thoughtfully, going to collect her mug as Jason poured their milk. They went into the main living room and took the two chairs by the fire, which wasn't lit. They sat in comfortable silence and waited for the others to return.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bernie and the rest changed together. This was not a social run, a time for enjoyment. Bernie crept into the undergrowth a little to hide her change. She felt shy, she still wasn't as adept as the rest, still found it painful and tiring. Even with her weekly runs at home, from their garden gate, she still felt the stretch and pop of each bone and muscle.

They gathered in the clearing and Clay bumped her shoulder with his. It was an affectionate gesture, one he only gave willingly when in wolf form. She bumped him back. Elena nipped Bernie's hind leg and Bernie swung round, snarling and snapping back. Elena danced a little out of her way. Jeremy huffed and they all stilled, ready for instruction.

Jeremy indicated he and Clay should approach the deer from the north, Elena and Bernie from the south. Bernie snorted her agreement and they set off.

Bernie liked running with Elena. They were evenly matched although Elena was clearly physically stronger. She had more respect than Clay, however, and more play in her than Jeremy. As they trotted and jumped over the terrain, Elena shoved at Bernie, trying to topple her. Bernie huffed a few times, expressing annoyance, but eventually joined in the game, shoving Elena back a few times.

After a while of shoving and nipping at necks, Elena managed to grab Bernie by her scruff, twisted, and floored her onto her back, legs kicking and large feet trying to push Elena off her. Bernie felt excitement swell inside he and snapped at Elena, missing her neck, but grabbing her foreleg. Elena jumped back off her and yapped a little in feigned pain. Bernie raised an eyebrow and struggled to her feet.

Bernie licked Elena's muzzle, a gentle reminder that they had a job to do. Elena huffed and sauntered off, her yellow tail high and her hips wiggling. Bernie rolled her eyes. She never could pull that level of human expression off herself as a wolf.

They hunkered down a little as they approached the carcass of the deer, sniffing all around. No sign of any werewolves except for that lingering scent from earlier. They hadn't been back. Jeremy and Clay arrived a little after them, and Elena had already circled the site, chucked her head in one direction, then the other. Both scent trails were similar, she couldn't tell which was left by the mutts leaving and which by them arriving. Must have been a quick kill, and then a quick get away. Bernie wondered if it had been a mistake, an opportunistic moment, the mutts in the right place at the right time.

Elena and Bernie followed the one path, the boys followed the other. Elena was the better tracker, so Bernie left her to it, picking her way carefully over the floor of the forest. After another half an hour, they came to a clearing, newly created, with a wooden shack made out of pallets and old wardrobe doors. The smell was strong, which meant the mutts were here.

Elena indicated Bernie should creep round one side, whilst she crept round the other. They lay in the brush, downwind from the shack, watching and listening.

After a while a tall dark-haired man came out, saying something. Bernie concentrated hard. She had always been better at deciphering human language as a wolf, much better than either Elena or Clay. She was glad she had that one skill, made her feel useful, especially in this kind of situation, where the skill was needed.

“Got enough beer?” the man was saying.

“Have to get some more. Couple left,” came the response from inside the shack.

“Go to the store later then.” They had no transport that Bernie could see. They must be on foot.

“Yep. You go. I went yesterday.”

Perhaps it was a drunken kill, Bernie thought to herself. A drunk werewolf was not a safe werewolf. She knew this was why Jeremy didn't drink, as a rule. He saw what alcohol did to his father, and it was one of the many reasons why he took the alpha from him. Malcolm Danvers had not been a nice man.

Bernie could see where Elena was hunkered down in the undergrowth. They weren't too close to the mutts and Bernie relaxed her mind for a moment whilst they talked some more about beer. When the conversation changed to ‘deer’ and ‘kill’, she lifted her ears again, squinted her eyes and listen more intently.

“I reckon another few nights and we’ll have had our fill,” the first mutt said.

“Yeah, Tyler. I think three more perhaps?” The mutt that wasn't Tyler nodded to himself.

“That deer though. Shame we couldn't have brought it back.”

“No sense leaving a trail of blood in our wake.”

“I can't believe they've not even noticed us,” Tyler said. “Man! I thought the North American pack were supposed to be omnipotent.”

“That's what I heard. We've been here two days already. That Jeremy must be loosing his touch. Think he'd have smelled us or somethin’.”

Bernie felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, her lip curled in a snarl. How dare they. How dare they disrespect her pack and her alpha. How dare they say those things. She caught sight of Elena moving a little, and thought she'd picked up on Jeremy's name too, had understood. It was enough, they need know no more.

Bernie backed up from her hiding place, got far enough away to shift over to Elena and nudge her backside. Elena turned, slowly, gave Bernie a questioning look. Bernie turned her head towards the direction of the house. Elena took one last look at the mutts, before nodding and back-pedalling too.

They ran back and changed in the clearing. Bernie looked around as she did up her trousers, saw that Clay and Jeremy’s clothes were gone. “Guess they didn't find anything the way they went.” Elena nodded in agreement.

Back at the house, Jeremy was gathering a platter of cheese and ham for them, slicing big hunks of bread, whilst Clay grabbed a stack of plates. Serena was sitting at the kitchen table, her hands cupping her fourth cup of tea. She stood as they entered, went to Bernie, but simply squeezed her arm. She felt relief flood her as Bernie's eyes met hers. But, she figured Bernie had more important things to do right now than show her affection.

“We found them,” Elena said. “Definitely two mutts, definitely new.”

Jeremy nodded. “State of mind?”

“Disrespectful,” Bernie relayed. “Think the pack is a joke.”

“Damn,” Jeremy said, sighing.

“Looks like they're doing a tour. Seeing how much havoc they can get away with.” Bernie’s words were part-angry, part-trepidatious. She knew what the information meant. She knew what Jeremy would decide. From the enamoured look in Clayton’s eyes, she knew he knew as well.

Serena was looking at her with large eyes. Jason was sat with her, looking between them all. “That's poaching, isn't it? Can't you call the police?” Jason asked.

A flicker of anger and disbelief crossed Jeremy’s face, but he replaced it with calm understanding. “We can't allow the police to get involved, Jason. That would blow our cover.”

“Yes,” Jason said, thoughtfully.

“Usually, with mutt issues, we have to deal with them ourselves. We have a duty to keep mutts in their place. That's the responsibility of the pack.”

“So, you're going to kill them.” Jason's statement was not a question. Serena looked carefully at him, amazed he had taken the decision so well.

“Yes,” Jeremy replied plainly.

“I won't be involved,” Bernie said, eyes downward turned.

“You never are,” Clay said, rolling his eyes knowingly.

“That is understandable,” Jeremy reassured her, handing out bread and cheese and ham to them all. Serena shook her head when he offered her the platter, but he moved it towards her and she relented, taking a small piece of cheese and some bread. She put the cheese onto the bread and took a bite. Her stomach hurt, but actually she found she was hungry. “Your oath is non-negotiable. However, I need you as lookout.”

Bernie sighed, knew she had no choice in the matter, nodded anyway.

“We will eat, and then we will go.”

“I hate to ask again,” Elena said to Serena. Serena smiled, held up the baby monitor and gave her a thumbs up. Elena shot her a pleased and grateful look.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena was waiting again. She hoped they sorted the problem, if only to cut an end to all this waiting. It was past nine and Jason had gone up to bed. She sat in the main living room with yet another cup of tea. They'd been out for half an hour but it felt like a life time.

Bernie had told her previously that she never took part in any killing of human or werewolf. She felt deeply about it – it went against her path as a medical professional and contradicted everything she had worked towards as a human. Before she'd been bitten she would never have considered it an option. Now she was part of the pack, she had to accept it was part of life, but refused to be involved in the actual act. She hadn't been happy about being lookout, Serena had seen it in her eyes, but with only four of them, Serena supposed she was needed. And that was that. Jeremy’s word was law. He'd sacrificed a lot for them already.

Two mutts against four pack members seemed simple. Serena hoped they were back quickly.

She had tried to read her trashy novel but had given up. She sat and stared at the fireplace, glancing behind her at the door. Then she finished her tea and started to pace, peeking out of the net curtains, looking for some sign that they were returning.

The minute she sat back down, she heard them. Voices and pained cries of her name. She shot up and ran out into the porch. Bernie and Elena were carrying a golden-coloured wolf, covered in blood.

“What happened?” Serena asked, recognising the wolf as Clay by matter of elimination. Jeremy was dark. Clay was blonde as a human.

“He's an arrogant sod, is what he is,” Bernie bit at her, but Serena knew the anger wasn't focussed at her.

“He got attacked,” Elena said, voice a little shaky, trying to hold it together as they carried Clay inside and closed the door.

“Jeremy?” Serena asked.

“Finishing the job,” Bernie replied. They lay the wolf onto the kitchen table and Serena sprang into action, went to the sink to scrub. “Bernie? Full assessment?” Bernie just stood stock still, staring at Clayton, who's ribs lifted and fell with ease. “Bernie?” Serena said more loudly. Bernie blinked.

“Serena.”

“Can you help him?” Elena asked.

“Of course we can,” Serena said, feeling assertive suddenly and brave. Elena's eyes were soft. “Can you find me as many towels as you have, and any medical supplies?” Elena nodded. “Bernie,” Serena barked and the blonde looked up. “Medical case. Now.”

Bernie sprinted up the stairs. Serena went to Clay and lay her hand on his heart. His eyes rolled open but he was barely conscious. “Clay,” she explained carefully, making sure her words were gently but simple. “I need you to change.” He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. “Can you do that?” Serena asked. He nodded, and his whole body contorted as he used what little strength he had to change back into human form. Serena kept her hand on his ribs and moved him carefully onto his back.

Bernie returned with her medical kit and Elena with towels, Serena took one and draped it over Clay’s waist, to protect his modesty. Bernie scrubbed her hands as Serena had.

“Bernie. Airway?” Serena said a little more gently, as Bernie opened the kit and looked up to her for instruction. Bernie nodded, went to Clay’s head and turned her ear to his mouth as his eyes drifted closed.

“He changed back?” Elena asked.

“I asked him to.” Serena smiled reassuringly, already taking a stethoscope from Bernie's bag and beginning her assessment. “No experience treating canines, I'm afraid. More of a human vascular surgeon.”

Bernie kept Clay’s airway open, but he seemed to be maintaining it fairly well. She slipped a pulse oximeter onto his finger and watched it, pulling a blood pressure cuff around his arm too. “Keep an eye on his pressure please,” Serena instructed, finishing her clinical assessment and beginning to treat. She took a scalpel. “I'm going to have to do some exploratory surgery,” she explained to Elena. “Difficult to see without a CT.”

“Okay,” Elena said.

“Why don't you go round the other side and hold his hand?”

“Will he know?” Elena asked, narrowing one eye suspiciously.

“He’s out.” Serena understood what Elena meant and gave her a smile. Clay wouldn't want her as a doting wife, even when he was critically ill.

“Okay.” Elena moved round Clay and took his hand. Serena nodded and made an incision.

Bernie helped to pack Clayton’s wounds as Serena worked – the lack of a suction unit making the towels their only option for the removal of blood so Serena could see what she was doing. Bernie did what she was told, Serena leading during the surgery.

Jeremy came into the kitchen, also covered in blood which was at least, not his own, as well as mud and dust. He took over from Bernie, who went back to check Clay’s airway and oxygen saturation. He did what he was asked to, although Serena felt a lot more nervous guiding Jeremy than she had with Bernie. He was respectful of her experience and qualifications, this she could tell, as he mutely carried out her instructions.

An hour later and Clay was stable. Serena used the last suture kit in Bernie's medical kit. Jeremy washed his hands and arms and went to change. Serena stared down at her T-shirt and trousers, which were covered in Clay’s blood.

She closed her eyes as she washed her hands. A pair of gloves would have been helpful, she thought as she scrubbed Clay’s blood from her nails. Oh well. Hopefully his enhanced immune system would stop him getting an infection from her. She suddenly had a thought.

“I'm not going to … his blood won't …” She turned to Elena, who was stroking back the blonde curls from Clayton's forehead. Elena shook her head.

“Saliva. You can only become a werewolf through a werewolf’s saliva entering your blood stream.”

Serena nodded. Bernie stood, hands caked in drying blood. Serena went to her, took her by the arm and led her to the sink. “It's okay. Come on.”

Bernie stood by the sink and allowed Serena to wash her hands between her own, like a mother would with a child. She felt the numbness start to drift away and turned as Serena dried her hands with a fresh towel, to look at her brother, lying on the kitchen table, sutures criss-crossing his torso. A tear slid down her cheek. Serena reached to catch it. “I'm sorry,” Bernie murmured.

“We under-estimated them,” Elena explained. “Turns out they were animal handlers in a previous life.”

“They had changed before we even got there,” Bernie murmured, then cleared her throat. “Ready for their next hunt I suppose. Pounced on us the minute we approached. They had electronic sensors they must have put in place between our recon and returning. We approached downwind.”

“No one could have foreseen that.”

“I should have insisted we stake them out for longer. It's my fault.” Another tear dropped down Bernie face.

“It's not.”

Jeremy returned to the kitchen having showered quickly and changed his clothes. “It's no one’s fault but mine.” No one could argue with him, but their expressions showed that they didn't believe that. Jeremy turned to Serena, who was feeling like she'd run a marathon. “Thank you.”

“It's what I do,” she told him simply. He nodded.

“Still. Your expertise is greatly appreciated.” He looked her up and down. “I will stay with him. You guys go wash up.”

“I think we could do with a little protein, don't you?” Elena said, patting Clay’s hand gently, kissing his temple. “Steak?”

“That sounds amazing,” Bernie replied, pulling at her blood-stained T-shirt.

“Bring your clothes down. I'll put everything in the wash whilst we eat.”

Serena led Bernie upstairs by the hand and into their attic room. Bernie still looked a little distraught and glassy-eyed, so Serena cupped her chin. “Alright sweetheart,” she murmured and got Bernie to raise her arms and stripped her naked, balling up her clothes and finding a plastic bag to keep them in for the moment. She pulled off her own clothes, realising that Bernie's arms were still blood-streaked, as well as her legs and neck.

Taking her hand, she led Bernie into the en suite and turned on the shower. They stepped in together. Serena washed the grime and blood from  
Bernie's body and this time it was in no way sexual. Bernie gazed down at her with such trust and love Serena felt her heart constrict. “Well done for getting him back,” she whispered into the spray as she soaped underneath Bernie's arms.

“I'm sorry I froze,” Bernie said. Serena shook her head, touched her cheek. Bernie grasped her fingers and kissed them. Serena smiled, relieved a little that Bernie was feeling a bit more with it.

“He's your brother. It's okay.” Bernie nodded, accepting Serena's reassurance even if she didn't really believe it. Serena believed it, and that's all that mattered.

Serena washed herself quickly and Bernie felt able to step out of the shower first and hold open a towel for her. Bernie wrapped Serena in the towel, her arms tight around her, her nose snuggling into Serena's hair. Serena lay her head against Bernie's shoulder.

Once they were dry and dressed in comfortable lounging-around-the-house clothes, it was past eleven. They trouped downstairs. Jeremy and Elena had carried Clay into the living room and placed him on the large sofa. He was still unconscious, but breathing normally. Serena went to him, took his pulse. She nodded, satisfied. Bernie snuck an arm around Serena's waist as Jeremy ushered them through into the kitchen. Bernie's mouth watered instantly.

“That smells amazing,” she commented as Elena flipped pieces of steak on the griddle. Elena smiled.

“Like I said, nothing like a good meal after a mutt hunt.”

Bernie eyed Jeremy. “The deed was done, I take it?” He nodded. “Buried?” He nodded again.

After they had eaten, Bernie sloped off upstairs. Serena watched her go, noting her hunched shoulders and miserable expression. “She carries so much guilt,” Elena said. Serena nodded sadly.

“I'm sure all will be right with her once she's had a sleep.” She looked through at where Jeremy was sitting by Clayton. “Someone needs to be with him overnight. Would you like me to take a shift so that you can get some sleep?”

Elena shook her head. “You've done enough, more than enough actually.” She looked through to Clay as well. “I'll look after him.”

“Okay. Any change in his presentation, just call me,” Serena instructed. Then she caught herself, lowered her head a bit in embarrassment. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be silly,” Elena exclaimed, moving to stand in front of her friend, rub up and down her arm. “You know this stuff more than I do. You call the shots here.”

“Right.”

“If it's research into mutts, however,” Elena joked, her head tilted to the side. “I'd say I had the edge there.” Serena laughed, felt better.

“Fair enough.”

“Go to bed. I expect Bernie will need you right now.”

“I think ‘need’ is a little of an over-exaggeration,” Serena commented with a smile. “Perhaps ‘want’ is more appropriate.”

“She needs to learn that it's okay to need someone,” Elena sighed. Serena nodded, then left.

As she pushed the door open to their bedroom, she saw Bernie curled up on the bed, her clothes on the night stand but her pyjamas forgotten. Tears were rolling down her face, but she wiped at them when she saw Serena. Serena closed the door behind her, moved towards her, started to strip. Bernie watched her with childlike eyes, watched as she forwent pyjamas as well, slipping between the sheets naked.

Serena lay her palm against Bernie's sternum. “It's okay for you to cry,” she whispered. “I won't tell anyone.”

Serena's tone was so kind, so understanding, Bernie let it all out. She cried and cried and Serena held her, wrapped her arms and legs around her, stroked her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear. She kissed her forehead, her hair, lay them both down properly as Bernie's sobs quietened. Bernie relaxed, little by little, against her shoulder. She curled an arm around her waist. Serena felt Bernie's lips at her neck, kissing her. “It's alright,” she whispered. “Time to go to sleep.”

“Clay,” Bernie breathed.

“Elena's watching him. She'll call if there's any change.” She stroked Bernie's hair behind her ear. “Go to sleep. I'm staying right here.”

Bernie closed her eyes and Serena stroked her back until she felt her sag against her in sleep. Serena kissed her forehead one last time, before closing her eyes as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*


	14. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies go into the city together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for your lovely feedback. 
> 
> Slightly longer chapter today and very much NSFW! Note the additional tags ...

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena was already awake at four in the morning when Elena knocked softly. She tried not to move too much in bed, and also tried not to allow it to bother her that she wasn’t wearing pyjamas. She supposed she would have to get used to the occasional intrusion into something she would have considered private before. At least her modesty was covered by the sheets, her shoulders the only things exposed.

Elena pushed the door open a crack. “Serena?” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“He’s awake.” Elena’s voice, although soft, was so happy and relieved, Serena could do nothing but smile.

“Okay. Be down in a minute.” Elena nodded and backed out, closed the door.

Serena slid carefully out of bed, managing to not wake Bernie, who had slept curled around her. She looked down at the sleeping blonde, stroked her hair back very gently, started to get dressed in crisp and clean clothes. When she padded downstairs, she found a bed had been made up in the living room, on the floor, with a mattress and sheets. She smiled down at Elena, who was sitting on the floor on one hip, holding Clay’s hand. “He woke up about five minutes ago,” Elena said, breathlessly and still quietly. Serena nodded. She knelt down by the lethargic man, whose eyes were opening and closing in exhaustion. She put a hand to his head, then felt his pulse, looking calmly down at her watch. She uncovered his wounds, checked them, felt them with the clean back of a hand for heat and inflammation.

After she had placed the blood pressure cuff around his arm to take a reading, she rubbed Elena’s arm. “How’re you doing?” Elena felt a yawn overtake her and put her hand over her face. “You must be exhausted. Have you been up all night with him?”

Elena nodded. “Couldn’t leave him.”

Serena nodded, glanced at the blood pressure reading and nodded, satisfied. She ran through a routine neurological test, smiling at Clay’s reluctance to answer the silly questions with any sense of compliance. She put a hand on his arm. “Well, I think you’re going to be just fine.” Clay smiled up at her briefly, before relaxing his face and closing his eyes again. “No signs of re-bleed, no infection, your heart seems to be working well.” Serena grasped Elena’s hand and Elena looked at her, eyes red from crying, Serena suspected. “You, my love, need to go to bed.”

Elena looked back down at her husband and her eyes filled with tears. Serena wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her against her shoulder. She murmured a few good-humoured words of affection, as Elena cried into her shoulder. When her sobs had petered out a little, Elena looked up. “God, I’m sorry,” Elena whispered, incredulously.

“Not you too,” Serena replied affectionately. At Elena’s confused look, she said, “Bernie doesn’t like crying in front of people either. Seems I’m bringing it out in people this week.” She tucked a long piece of blonde hair behind Elena’s ear. “You’re allowed to show emotion. Especially with me.”

Elena sighed, smiling, glancing back at Clay, who was fast asleep. “Thank you. I’d never have been like this before the kids, I don’t think.”

“Having kids changes the way you see the world,” Serena explained, nodding in understanding. “And that’s okay, it’s perfectly normal.”

“Least I got that right, then,” Elena said.

“Seems to me like you’re getting a lot right.” Serena patted her arm. “Go on. I’ll sit with him whilst you get some sleep.”

Elena stood, walked on long legs to the living room door. “Thank you, Serena.”

Serena held up a hand in a little wave. “Anytime.” Elena left.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena sat with Clay until the rest of the house got up, and beyond, accepting cups of tea from Jason and finally Bernie when she emerged at around ten, messy-haired and a little muddled at having woken to an empty bed. She brought a cushion onto the floor and Serena pulled it under her backside, smiling when Bernie sat with her. They both looked at Clay. “How is he?” Bernie asked.

“He’ll be alright. We did well, you and me.” Serena caught her hand and kissed Bernie’s knuckles. Bernie leant into her side and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you.”

“We still make a very good team.”

“Even if one of us is freaking out somewhat?” Serena laughed gently, smoothing a thumb over the back of Bernie’s hand.

“How many times have you been there for me, calmed me down? In any case,” she said, her eyes so bright and affectionate as she looked at the woman in front of her, “that’s what it’s all about, isn’t it? Supporting one another?” Bernie nodded. She leant forward and captured Serena’s lips with her own. Serena snuggled her nose against the side of Bernie’s, both of them smiling shyly as the kiss broke.

“Want some breakfast?” Bernie breathed and Serena chuckled.

“Yes please.”

“Toast?” Bernie asked, standing up, grinning as Serena kept hold of her hand until they were too far away to hold on anymore. Serena nodded, eyes happy and soft. Bernie left.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena sat with Clay. A meet was held around them, and Serena sat and listened, Bernie’s hand in hers. Bernie and Elena were to go back to the shack in the forest and remove anything indicating the mutts had been there. They went without hesitation. Serena continued to take Clay’s observations, checking intermittently for any sign of infection, even though she knew there probably wouldn’t be any. She was still a little rattled about having performed surgery without sterile gloves. She decided they would need to go find a pharmacy and restock the medical supplies at Stonehaven, to include things she was familiar with using. Or perhaps amazon would have the things a normal pharmacy would have.

The kids came in to see their dad, both holding each of Jason’s hands. It wasn’t until then that Serena realised Jason had been looking after them, keeping them occupied whist the adults dealt with the aftermath of last night. Jason seemed comfortable with the twins, Serena noticed, and especially Logan, the quieter of the two. Kate came right over to Clay and put her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Daddy,” she told him. “Auntie S’rena take care of you.” Serena smiled at that.

“Jeremy has explained what happened to Clay,” Jason told her. Serena nodded. “That he was out telling mutts off for being on Jeremy’s land. And one of them attacked him.” Jason gave his aunt a pointed look, which for Jason was difficult, but Serena narrowed her eyes a bit and nodded, understanding his meaning. No mention of the fact that Jeremy had disposed of the mutts, no mention that this had been their intention from the beginning, or that the original plan would have been for Clay to do the deed himself. Serena figured the kids would learn more as they grew.

Jason led the children away and said he would try to find them some snacks. It was mid-afternoon when Bernie and Elena returned from their clean-up operation. Serena inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, but pushed it away. She needed to start getting used to it. Who knew how many more potentially dangerous excursions there would be during the nearly-three weeks they still had staying at Stonehaven.

Serena stayed with Clay until well into the evening, and night. Jason went to bed. Elena and Bernie tried to take over, but Serena declined their offers. She felt deep down that Clay was her patient, and everyone else had been so busy in their responsibilities. In the end, Jeremy came to talk with her alone. He sat in the armchair by the fire, his usual place of rest.

“You’ve been with him since the early hours.” Serena was checking his pulse, her heart slowing at the steady, strong beats of Clay’s own against her fingers. “It’s time for you to go to bed.”

Serena looked up at him and knew it wasn’t a request, however gentle Jeremy’s voice was. She knew she couldn’t and shouldn’t say no. She nodded and stood stiffly, rubbing at her back as she straightened her knees. “Okay.”

“I was concerned, when I first met you,” Jeremy said, a thoughtful look on his face. “I was concerned that you’d be a hindrance to the order of things. We’ve never had a human know about us.” He visibly blushed and looked down at Clay. “Not for very long anyway.”

“I can imagine,” Serena replied quietly.

“But last night, you proved yourself. I only have mediocre medical knowledge, my attempts at surgery and saving the members of my pack have not been fruitful. Antonio ...” He trailed off and then looked up at her. “I wished we had had you here when he was injured. Perhaps he’d still be with us.”

Serena simply nodded.

“You’re a true asset, Serena. And I’d be happy to call you one of my pack, if you wish for it to be so.” Jeremy stood from the armchair and went to her, held out his hand. Serena shook it.

“I do,” she replied.

“Jason too. He’s quite the babysitter.” Serena smiled proudly, her heart throbbing in warmth. “He’s been looking after Kate and Logan all day, making sure they’re occupied. A wonderful young man.”

“He really is,” Serena agreed.

“I will sit with him tonight. Elena will take tomorrow’s shift and you and Bernie must go out together. Jason too, if he wants. Perhaps a trip into the city. Catch a show.” Serena nodded. “And now, to bed,” he instructed. Serena lowered her head and walked out of the room. Her arms and legs felt heavy and her back was aching from sitting on the floor for so long. Bernie was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

“He finally convinced you, then?” Serena smiled at her and Bernie followed her up the stairs.

“I’m officially part of the pack,” Serena told Bernie as they ascended their little spiral staircase to their attic bedroom. Bernie slid an arm around Serena’s waist when they got to the top, pulled her close. “Jason too.”

“I had a feeling you may have impressed him slightly last night.”

“Mmmhmm,” Serena said, pulling back but staying in Bernie’s arms, to look at her. “And I’ve been instructed to take you out tomorrow.”

“Out?” Bernie asked, interested.

“Into the city. For the day. Jason too, if he likes.” Bernie smoothed her palms around Serena’s waist and pulled her hips against her own. Serena chuckled a little, seeing the fondness in Bernie’s eyes, and a hint of something darker. “Would you like that?” she asked, innocently.

“I know ... what I’d like,” Bernie said, her hands sneaking under Serena’s top and tickling at the bare skin of her back. Serena wiggled a bit in delight, but caught Bernie’s hands before they could go much further.

“Would it be okay to just ... cuddle? Tonight.” Serena rolled her own eyes at herself. “You know what I mean. I’m pretty exhausted, I’ve been up since four.” Bernie let her go, face beaming however, went to start getting undressed.

“I would like nothing more,” she agreed. Serena breathed out a small laugh and nodded. They curled up naked together, Bernie on her back and Serena’s face pressed into her shoulder. Bernie kissed her forehead, pulled the sheets up around them both and tucked Serena in. Serena smiled at that, sighed contentedly.

“Would you like to catch a play? Whilst we’re in New York?”

“If you’d like,” Bernie agreed. “Not Lion King though,” she insisted quietly.

“No. I imagine watching hundreds of people prancing around dressed as animals wouldn’t be your cup of tea.”

“No, it’s not.”

“’Kinky Boots’ is supposed to be very good.”

“I saw the film,” Bernie replied. “I enjoyed it.”

“We’ll have a look tomorrow,” Serena said tiredly, happily. She kissed the side of Bernie’s neck and relished in the warm skin against hers. Bernie squeezed her gently. They both exhaled on tired sighs and settled down.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thursday morning saw Clay sitting up and talking, but still quite exhausted. Serena allowed Bernie to check his wounds, and smiled at the way in which she showed Kate how to listen to his heart with a stethoscope. Elena brought Clay a tray of pastries and sat with him to eat, whilst the rest of them sat in the kitchen. Jeremy reminded Serena about his instructions that they take some time for themselves. Jason informed everyone that he would be spending his morning researching in the study, and therefore Serena and Bernie would be going into the city alone.

Serena and Bernie exchanged shy but pleased smiles. Not that she didn’t want her nephew with them, his effortless enthusiasm was always a delight, but Serena had to admit, a day alone with Bernie in New York sounded very romantic.

Jeremy gave them a cab number and they called one, Serena insisting that Bernie not drive (she had insurance on Jeremy’s four-by-four and he had offered it to them) so that they really could enjoy themselves, and not have to worry about city traffic. They walked together down the long driveway (Jeremy insisted cabs came no closer than the gates, to protect their privacy, and the numerous cab companies that served the Danvers were used to this arrangement), hand-in-hand, pleased that the day was yet again bright and sunny, although cooler than previous days.

At was a good ten minute walk and Bernie took the opportunity to slip an arm around Serena’s waist once they were out of sight of the house. “You look lovely,” she murmured into Serena’s ear. Serena was wearing a slim-fitting pair of black trousers, plain black shoes and a cream blouse that revealed enough but not too much. Bernie had gazed at the top button as she’d done it up under her chin, smiling appreciatively at the ruffled collar, but indicating with a glint in her eye that Serena needn’t button it all the way to the top.

“Well I wasn’t sure what we’d be doing, save the show later.” They had booked the show online before leaving, had electronic tickets on Bernie’s phone. Serena pulled the sides of her red cotton jacket close, put her hand in her pocket to check her phone was there. Her brown leather handbag was slung on her shoulder. “And you obviously made an effort too. So, why not?” Serena teased her, taking in the long-sleeved grey T-shirt and deep blue jeans that hugged Bernie in all the right places. Even after more than six months, Serena still enjoyed gazing at Bernie’s behind, especially when it was so comfortably encased in such a lovely pair of jeans.

“Was difficult to pick an outfit.” Bernie shrugged, modestly, smoothed the leather jacket straight and wrapped her arm around Serena again.

“You look lovely too,” Serena reassured her, catching the anxious look in her eye. Bernie hid behind her fringe with a smile. She had her hair in a small ponytail.

The cab was on time and their journey was swift into the city. They sat in the back seat together, and Bernie watched Serena’s face as she smiled at all the landmarks she recognised through the window. Bernie had been here in November last year (after her secondment in Kiev), but Serena hadn’t been to New York in twenty years. She was shocked when the absence of the twin towers came into view, a huge hole in the skyline and in her memory, despite the pictures and videos she would have seen on the news.

They stopped in the Upper West Side, next to the American Museum of Natural History, but chose not to go in. “We should take Jason on our next trip,” Serena explained, and Bernie nodded. They found a hotdog vendor and Bernie’s eyes sparkled at it, so Serena grasped her hand and pulled her towards the old man selling. She ordered them two and Bernie allowed her eyebrows to hit her hairline. Serena shrugged, handing Bernie a napkin-encased hotdog. “It’s almost lunchtime,” Serena said.

They walked into Central Park and ate their hotdogs, finding a bench to sit on together. They watched the cyclists and dog walkers going about their business, some flying past one another with cheery greetings. Serena had the smallest amount of ketchup on the very corner of her lips and Bernie couldn’t stop staring at it, in the end having to lean forwards and kiss her to remove it. Serena looked around them, a little nervously, but with a smile on her face. Bernie looked about as well, content to see that New York didn’t care that two women of a certain age were exchanging affection in Central Park.

They took a comfortable walk up the west side of the park, amazed at how such a lush and varied green area could exist in the middle of such a bustling city. Serena held Bernie’s hand in hers and kept glancing over with shy affection. Bernie smiled back at her. “What’re you thinking?” Bernie asked quietly, as they approached the reservoir. Serena’s smile widened.

“It’s just occurred to me that this is perhaps our first proper date outside of Holby.”

“Hmm,” Bernie said thoughtfully. Ducks trotted down to a mother and her child who had bread. Bernie watched them a moment, then smiled back to Serena. “Well, best first date I’ve ever been on. All the way to New York City.” Serena chuckled, pulled at Bernie’s arm until they were walking shoulder to shoulder.

“It is a wonderful date,” she agreed, resting her cheek against Bernie’s shoulder for a moment as they stopped to look at the expanse of water before them. “Very beautiful.”

“Some might say ‘picturesque’,” Bernie replied, smirking. Serena nodded against her shoulder.

They continued around the reservoir, cutting across to the East side and south, towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art. “Now this is a place Jason definitely won’t be worried about missing out on,” Serena said.

They stood in line and paid for their tickets. They spent the early afternoon wandering about looking at various pieces until Bernie’s stomach growled. She blushed, but Serena insisted they finish in the museum and find a cafe to sit and eat a late second lunch before continuing their exploration. Serena drank a delicious cup of coffee whilst Bernie polished off a rather tasty-looking chicken salad baguette, and ‘potato chips’ which Serena snuck a few of when she wasn’t looking.

Serena pulled Bernie into Bloomingdales and tried on various scarves with several flourishes for Bernie’s benefit, whilst Bernie tried not to laugh. The shop assistants seemed drawn to them, perhaps it was Serena’s exuberant flair as she swanned around in a ridiculous array of colourful silk. Bernie had to blush and reassure the assistants that they were, in fact, perfectly fine without help. Serena held up two scarves, asked Bernie’s opinion, couldn’t decide between them. Bernie silently took both scarves from her and took them to the cashier, buying them both for her. Serena blushed and complained, but Bernie just kissed her and rubbed her back and led them out before they spent any more money on things they’d have to pack away in three weeks.

For dinner they found a nice Italian restaurant (with an extensive wine list), which seemed family-owned and reasonably quiet. They shared a bottle of red over pasta and garlic bread. The waiter had taken their order and left them to it, tucked into a booth out of the way from any other prying eyes. “I hope you’re enjoying your trip over here with me,” Bernie said after a while. She was trying to hide her unease but Serena knew her too well by now to not catch it.

“It’s certainly been an experience,” Serena admitted, sliding her hand forward to touch at Bernie’s knuckles. She idly caressed Bernie’s fingers with the tips of her own, a small smile on her face. “But it doesn’t mean I’m not enjoying myself. I’m aware the trip wasn’t merely a holiday. Must be difficult living so far away from your pack.”

“Yes. It’s a bit of a pain. I’ve thought about moving, but my kids and my job ...” She trailed off looked up at Serena, whose eyes were soft on hers. “And now you.” She shook her head. “It’s worth a bit of travelling to stay where I am.”

“I’m having a lovely time today,” Serena told her, sweeping her thumb over Bernie’s knuckles before laying her hand over the top and squeezing. “And unless something else awful happens, I’m sure we’ll have many more days like today.”

“It has been so nice to relax with you and just be ...” Bernie frowned, trying to find the right word.

“A couple?” Bernie smiled.

“A couple.”

The waiter brought them their desserts and Bernie eyed Serena’s tiramisu with hunger. Serena smirked to herself and deliberately ate it in such a way that Bernie ended up squirming in her seat. “D’you mind?” Bernie hissed, amused. “I’ve got to sit through a play after this.” Serena chuckled, relented, held out a spoonful of the delicious pudding and Bernie opened her mouth obediently, raising an eyebrow and licking the end of the spoon with the tip of her tongue. Serena swallowed. “Two can play at that game,” Bernie said smugly.

They paid the bill and made their way to the theatre, a quick breeze swishing their jackets around them. They sat with hands joined and watched the play, laughing together at the funny bits, and growing sombre together during the serious bits.

Afterwards, they decided to take a walk. It was nearly ten, and the streets were filing with those in a post-theatre party mood, and people out for a quick drink before having to go home to bed, work in the morning. Serena buttoned up her jacket and reached into her shopping bag, took the tag carefully off one of her new scarves. Bernie took it from her and wrapped it affectionately round Serena’s neck, touched her cheek. Serena smiled up at her, eyes shining in the street lamps.

They had a glass of wine or two each in a bar close to the theatre, elbows on the small table between them, hands reaching across to touch at sleeves and cheeks. Bernie was very much basking in the glow of Serena’s contentment, and felt very happy that they had taken a taxi in, and would be taking one out. They snacked on peanuts and laughed at the country singer playing there, plaid shirt and wide-brimmed hat, which he tipped to them as they applauded.

They’d walked a fair amount and by the time they hailed a taxi, Serena was feeling tired. She leant against Bernie’s shoulder as the cab picked its way through the bustling city, a light rain beginning to ghost the windows. Bernie slid her arm around Serena’s shoulders and pulled her close, allowing her to snuggle properly and comfortably against the leather of her jacket, her scarf snug under her chin. Bernie smiled down at her, her thumb rubbing circles against Serena’s shoulder as she snoozed.

The ride would take over an hour, and after a while, Bernie began to feel Serena’s lips on her shoulder, sneaking under the collar of her jacket. Serena inhaled deeply and woke up properly, stretching her arm out in front of her. She lifted her head and their eyes locked. Bernie smiled, leant in, kissed Serena’s nose. Serena giggled a little, the wine still winding around her like a comfortable blanket. She closed the gap between them to kiss Bernie full on the lips.

If the cab driver cared that he had two middle-aged women in the back of his cab necking like teenagers, he didn’t comment.

Their kisses started closed-mouthed and although full, relatively chaste. Bernie knew Serena had gone into the ladies to apply a little perfume before they left, and the scent of it kept touching the olfactory part of her brain and sending her reeling. She instinctually kissed down her jaw, across her neck and buried her nose for a moment in that sweet spot where Serena had sprayed the perfume, inhaling deeply and humming a little. Bernie then kissed the spot, feeling Serena’s hands grip her back, and found her own hand involuntarily slipping under Serena’s jacket and then shirt at the back, nails scraping a little against her skin. Serena pushed against her, her seatbelt straining, murmuring her enjoyment, wishing they were somewhere more private rather than the back of a taxi. Although, she had to admit, it was a little exciting.

Bernie broke the kiss, breathing hard. She lifted a hand to carefully trace Serena’s jaw, looked deep into her eyes for a moment, trying to express how turned on she felt, but also the understanding at the inappropriateness of their circumstance. Serena smiled at her toothily, her breath caressing her face, and the darkness in her eyes meant she shared how Bernie felt.

Bernie’s gaze dropped to the large buttons on Serena’s jacket. She watched Serena’s ribs expand as she inhaled deeply, a little shakily. Bernie dropped a hand to the top button, popped it open. She leant down to press a gentle kiss against her collar bone, then lower, by the hint of cleavage she could see. She lifted her head and caught Serena’s gaze again.

“Alright?” Serena whispered, her fingers tickling by Bernie’s ear, bringing her down a little.

“Alright,” Bernie agreed. Then they both looked into the front seat behind the grate, at the cab driver, who had started whistling idly. They blushed and grinned at one another. Bernie looked at her watch, sat back a little in her seat. She reached for Serena’s hand and cupped the back of it tracing circles on her palm absentmindedly with her other hand. Serena closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the seat, sighing at the caress. She opened them again to watch Bernie as she watched her own fingers.

Five minutes later they pulled up to the front gates and Serena paid the driver, who left them with a scattering of wet gravel. It had stopped raining now, but it was after eleven, Bernie thought the pack would be fast asleep. She looked for a moment up the long drive, then listened as well, turned her head from one side to the other to check for danger with her nose. Satisfied they were alone, she kissed the back of Serena’s hand, then took out her phone. She sent Elena a quick text. Serena frowned at her. “Okay?”

“Yep,” Bernie replied, smiling at her in the moonlight, the blonde in her hair catching and shining a bit. They started to walk up the unlit driveway. “Just letting Elena know we’re back, but that it might be a little while before we actually get to the house.”

“It’s only a ten minute walk,” Serena told her, eyeing her. Bernie smiled shyly.

“Was hoping to ... maybe treat you to a little ...” Bernie’s eyes flicked into the forest and Serena smiled broadly, nodded.

“Okay.” The wind picked up the end of her scarf and made it flutter around. She caught it and held it to her own front. “You’d better keep me warm though,” Serena commented. Bernie nodded sincerely before peering through the trees and tugging on her hand to pull her between two.

They crept over wet ground and for a moment Serena remembered her shoes, patent and reasonably new, slightly expensive. She couldn’t see them, it was far too dark. Then she saw the look in Bernie’s eyes as Bernie noticed a fallen tree in a small clearing line by bushes and shrubbery, the trunk fairly clean, indicated it with a tilt of her head and a hopeful look. Serena forgot about her shoes and followed Bernie to the tree. When they got there, Serena grinned and pushed Bernie against the trunk, unbuttoned her leather jacket, slid her hands around Bernie’s ribs underneath it. She stepped up to Bernie and felt the jacket warm against her forearms.

“Well, hello,” Bernie said, surprised at the assertion Serena was displaying.

“Hi,” Serena breathed into the night. She shivered. Laying her cheek against Bernie’s collarbone, she just breathed for a moment. She felt Bernie’s arms wrap around her back, her nose in her hair. An owl hooted in the distance somewhere. When Serena felt sufficiently warm, she lifted her head and leant back to smile at Bernie. They kissed slowly, and Serena pushed against Bernie’s hips with her own, pushing her against the trunk of the fallen tree. Bernie murmured a bit, held her close, thumbs dipping over and inside the collar of her jacket.

“Warm enough?” Bernie asked at a break between their kisses.

“You’d know about it if I wasn’t,” Serena replied smiling. She scratched at Bernie’s back through her top, knuckles pushing the leather outwards. Bernie smiled down at her.

“Ah yes,” she remarked. “You do like your creature comforts.”

“I do,” Serena agreed, narrowing her eyes in jest. “A nice warm bed with crisp sheets and a lovely mug of tea, all waiting for us when we get back.”

“Have you never ...” Bernie trailed off and Serena’s smile became gentle, loving. She reached to touch Bernie’s cheek.

“What?” she breathed, wanting to know what that look in Bernie’s eyes meant.

“Have you ... never ...” Bernie chewed her lip, but ploughed on. “Made love outside?”

“Course,” Serena said. Bernie smirked a bit, but her eyes remained shy.

“Do tell?” she asked, tentatively. Serena hummed out a laugh.

“Ah, well okay.” She rested her hands against Bernie’s front, wrists just touching the cups of her bra through her top. “On the beach in the South of France. A tiny secluded place near le Grau-du-Roi. Late evening. The tide was in and the water was just lapping our feet.” Serena’s voice was soft and melodic and Bernie felt herself sinking into the tone of it, regardless of the words she spoke. “It was pretty beautiful.”

“Anyone I know?” Bernie asked before thinking, and she blushed.

“Actually, shortly after Edward and I divorced. I went away for a breather from the paperwork and desperately irritating phone calls, and met a very handsome French chap in a cafe.”

“He must have been good looking,” Bernie commented, her eyes lowered, “if you allowed him to take you in the open like that.”

“We were the only ones there and I believe he wrapped a blanket around us.” She pressed her lips under Bernie’s chin and stroked her neck gently. Serena smiled, she was enjoying this little sharing of tender stories. “Your turn.”

Bernie looked around. “Alex and I. Shortly after I got my changes under control.” She sighed, sadly, frustrated. “We were not together long after she bit me but ... we were both here. And we had no-one else.”

Serena continued to stroke her neck, pushed Bernie’s hair back softly, caressing with an understanding light in her eyes.

“And I was feeling particularly vulnerable one evening. We’d been out for a run and I’d gone off after changing back into human form, gone off for a sulk I think.” She squinted a bit, remembering. “Alex followed me, at a distance, gave me a bit of space. She did know me ever-so well. Better than Marcus ever did.” She smiled at Serena then, turning her gaze back to the brunette and her mind a little away from the memory. “Not as well as you though.”

“What had happened?” Serena asked, tucking a stray curl of blonde hair behind Bernie’s ear. “To make you upset?”

“Jeremy and I had fought. It had filtered into a run and he’d grabbed my scruff and flipped me. Not in the way that Elena does, he’s not really one for playing. I’d been an asshole all day. Frustrated with myself, for the predicament I’d found myself in, for not being able to change as quickly as the others, for being teased about it. I was feeling low.” Serena nodded, feeling warmth in her stomach at Bernie opening up to her about such a personal thing. “She followed me when I stormed off, didn’t say a word, just stood close to me whilst I punched at things and took my anger out on the forest.”

“Oh,” Serena whispered, her thumb smoothing over Bernie’s cheek.

“And then when I cried,” Bernie continued, blinking a bit against a blush that was hidden by the darkness, “we just sort of fell into one another. Ended up naked on the earthy floor like a couple of ...” Bernie shrugged and couldn’t finish the sentence but Serena heard the unuttered word: ‘animals’.

“Something sex is wonderful when you’re highly stressed, or upset,” Serena mused, quietly. Bernie laughed, breaking the tension, remembering their little moment in the store cupboard weeks ago. Serena smiled at her.

“Yeah. It wasn’t amazing, but it wasn’t bad.” Bernie trailed her fingertips up Serena’s sides, over her shoulders, tickled the sides of her neck. “We got pretty mucky.” Bernie shrugged. “Can’t imagine ever wanting to do that again.”

“Shame,” Serena said quietly, coyly. Bernie’s eyebrows rose.

“Is that so?” she asked, and Serena’s smile grew a little.

“Well, I’m not saying half-past-eleven and after rain is the perfect time. But we have over two weeks to catch the weather at its best. And perhaps bring a blanket to lie on.” Bernie pushed her fingers into Serena’s hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Serena chuckled against her lips, returning the kiss with vigour. Tongues teased against lips and the kiss deepened. Serena slid her hands downwards, palms cupping Bernie’s breasts through her shirt and bra. Bernie moaned a little and broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Serena’s with a sigh. “I do like the idea of making love with you out here after a run,” Serena said, with more than a little glee.

“Do you?” Bernie asked breathlessly, unconvinced. Serena nodded.

“I could wait around for you, wherever you leave your clothing.”

“I couldn’t ask that of you. Sometimes we run for over an hour.”

“I could bring a book whilst I waited,” Serena said shrugging. Bernie shook her head in wonder at the woman warm in her arms. “Lay out some wine perhaps. Wait for my macho werewolf medic to return from time with her pack.” Serena’s words were slow, shy and tender, her eyelashes lowered and hands squeezing a little at Bernie’s breasts.

Bernie swallowed, kissed her again, then pressed her lips to Serena’s cheek. Her skin was cold and so she lay her own cheek against Serena’s, wrapped her arms tightly around her. “I should get you back to the house,” she whispered.

“Mmmhmm,” Serena murmured in agreement, slid her hands down to hold Bernie’s waist as they stepped apart. Bernie caught Serena under her knees and around the shoulders without warning and Serena hooted as she picked her up. “Bernie,” she hissed, grabbing strong shoulders. Bernie adjusted them a little so that Serena had her handbag and shopping back securely in her arms, before stepping over the forest floor and towards the house.

“What? You can’t possibly see in this light,” she said sensibly. “Don’t want you taking a tumble.”

Serena pressed her lips together and tried not to enjoy being carried home.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bernie dropped her carefully at the front door and indicated silently that she go upstairs. Serena complied, feeling shivery despite having been in Bernie’s warm arms. Serena tiptoed up two flights of stairs, rubbing her upper arms and tidied away her shopping and her handbag. She sat on the bed and looked at her shoes. She huffed. She took them off and carried them into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and scrubbing them clean. Thank goodness they weren’t suede or something that would perish in mud and rain. She left them neatly back in the bedroom and rinsed the flannel, then washed, wiping the make up from her face, before going back into the bedroom to undress.

Bernie brought in two steaming mugs of tea when she returned and Serena allowed a pleased sigh to escape her lips. She wrapped her hands around the mug and sat on the edge of the mattress. Bernie sat next to her, toeing off her boots, and sipping from her own mug. They sat with their shoulders touching. Bernie rested her cheek against Serena’s shoulder. “Been a lovely day, hasn’t it?” She wasn’t sure and Serena found it overwhelmingly endearing.

“Wonderful. Perfect first date outside of Holby.” She rested her mug on her knee and turned to look at Bernie, who lifted her head from Serena’s shoulder. Bernie smiled softly at her, tilted her head, and leant her forehead against Serena’s. Shuttering her eyes, she brushed their lips together, felt and heard Serena’s small intake of breath. Serena pulled back, eyes shining, reached to take the mug from Bernie. She stood to place both mugs on the bedside table, then knelt on the floor in front of her, hands on Bernie’s knees. She parted them a little, moved between them and Bernie reached for her, pulled her close and locked her lips to Serena’s.

Serena rested her arms on Bernie’s thighs, hands smoothing around her waist. Mid-kiss, Serena pushed the jacket from Bernie’s shoulders, dropped it on the floor. She hooked her fingers under the grey top, pulled it up, broke the kiss for a just a moment so she could pull it over Bernie’s head. Plan evident, she reached behind Bernie’s back, unhooked her bra, threw that over her shoulder. Their gazes caught, Serena paused a little, dropping her eyes to taking in the lovely lamp-lit sight of Bernie’s breasts. Bernie touched her cheek, letting her know it was okay whatever she wanted. Serena leant to kiss the skin at Bernie’s shoulder, soft, warm skin. The caress made Bernie moan a bit, especially when Serena nibbled a little at Bernie’s collarbone. When she moved downwards, eager to lick Bernie’s nipple, Bernie caught her cheek and pulled back a bit.

“Let’s get out of our clothes,” Bernie suggested. Serena nodded and they both stood, undressing themselves, leaving pants on however, a little something for later, perhaps.

They slid into the large bed, one either side, but Serena knelt up, held out her hands. “Come sit in my lap,” she whispered and Bernie, giving her a curious look, did so. She straddled her and rested her hands on Serena’s shoulders as Serena kissed her lips once, then trailed the tip of her tongue down her neck, shoulder, latched her lips around Bernie’s nipple.

Bernie arched her back a bit, came up on her knees slightly to give Serena better access. Serena rested her hands against Bernie’s back, one at the small of her back, one a little higher. Her fingertips trailed small patterns against her skin as her lips and tongue set about making Bernie moan. She kissed and sucked gently and flicked her tongue. Bernie gasped, pushed her hips against Serena’s ribs, felt the trickles of arousal blossoming between her legs. Bernie’s hands moved into Serena’s hair.

Having had her fill of the first, Serena moved across to give the same attention to Bernie’s second breast, moving her head in little circles and feeling the cotton of Bernie’s briefs against her belly. The hand she had against the small of Bernie’s back slipped lower, rounded the swell of Bernie’s firm backside and encouraged the little movements and rolls. Serena moaned herself as Bernie pressed her hips tight against her, legs spread around her own hips, hands tracing circles against Serena’s scalp and holding her close.

It made Serena tingle to be so close to Bernie like this, have her face pressed against her breasts, have Bernie’s centre so close she could just dip her head and pull her hips straight and press her face against her underwear, inhale her in. Bernie’s skin was so soft and warm, and Serena knew it was part of the werewolf pathology but she even so, she revelled in the feeling of Bernie against her, wrapped around her like this, chasing away the chill from her own body and replacing it with pure hot arousal.

“Serena,” Bernie breathed, cupping the back of her head and leaning away a little, Serena’s lips making a faint popping sound as they left her breast. Serena smiled up at her and Bernie rested back against her thighs, dipping her lips to Serena’s, teasing them, brushing back and forth. It felt so sensual and made Serena a little breathless. Her arms rested against Bernie’s thighs again, as they had when she’d knelt in front of her, fingertips drawing shapes around her hipbones.

“I want you like this,” Serena whispered when the kiss broke again. Bernie gazed down at her, her own eyes full of arousal and want. Bernie nodded slightly, before kneeling up as she simultaneously felt Serena’s thumbs hooking her underwear and slipping it down her legs. Bernie reached and Serena allowed her to slide her own pants off too. Both sets ended up somewhere on the floor.

Taking Bernie’s hand, Serena knelt back onto the mattress and guided her back to kneel over her. They both sighed in pleasure as they felt their bodies touch, Bernie’s strong thighs enclosed Serena’s hips, and Serena tugged her even closer. Bernie shifted one knee then the other, and their breasts brushed, causing them both to moan softly. Bernie rested her arms against Serena’s shoulders. “Are you sure?” she asked. Serena smiled up at her.

“Been thinking about this particular ... ah ... arrangement? For a while.”

“Have you?” Bernie asked, interestedly narrowing her eyes. Serena beamed toothily up at her, nodding slowly. “Just like this?”

“Just like this,” Serena reaffirmed. “Are you comfortable?” she asked, and Bernie immediately nodded.

“Very.” They smiled shyly at one another and Serena smoothed her hands around Bernie’s hips, then lower, the muscles of her behind tense. She squeezed a little and tilted her face up, parting her lips in invitation. Bernie didn’t need to be asked twice.

They kissed very slowly, hands motionless, but tongues sweeping carefully as they adjusted to being pressed naked against one another. Bernie was holding herself up, Serena could tell, but she didn’t mind, knew her own legs couldn’t take Bernie’s full weight easily anyway, not without cramping up. Their kiss started to heat up quickly, small moans being coaxed from the both of them as their lips teased and nipped and soothed. Bernie’s hands moved first, slowly sliding down Serena’s front, cupping her breasts, then the backs of her fingers trailing up and down against her nipples. Serena inhaled through her nose and pushed her chest against Bernie’s hands, arching her back, then moaning when Bernie rubbed at both nipples in matching circular motions with her thumbs.

Serena broke the kiss, trailed her lips down Bernie’s front and took a nipple into her mouth again, flicking it with her tongue, continuing the ministrations she’d begun just minutes ago. Bernie’s hands left Serena’s breasts and gripped her behind her shoulders, squeezed with her thighs. Her head dropped backwards, mouth opening in a gentle groan. Serena couldn’t wait any longer. She slid an arm between her own thigh and Bernie’s, her hand sliding between her legs to cup her, fingertips pressing. Bernie shuddered, grasped the back of her head, the short hair there, unconsciously pressing her hips downwards.

Bernie’s brain was right there in the moment, but, as with these things on occasion, her body hadn’t quite caught up. Serena smiled against her breast, gave it a lick, then moved her mouth back a little. Her fingertip was right where Bernie wanted it but the usual wetness she had expected wasn’t there. Bernie growled on a breath, pressed her lips together. “Damn,” she whispered. Serena tickled her back with her other hand, moving the first back to her hip.

“Don’t worry,” Serena breathed, smile tender and understanding. “I brought something with us.” Bernie looked puzzled, eyebrows pushed down.

“What?” Serena looked round to the bedside table on her side, then reached to open the small drawer. She took out a small bottle of something. Bernie looked down at it. Her eyebrows rose and she looked a little anxious. “Oh.”

“Raspberry,” Serena said. An embarrassed smile tugged at Bernie’s lips. “S’okay,” Serena breathed, reaching to briefly stroke Bernie’s face. “I still fancy the pants off you.”

Bernie chuckled nervously. “Oh well that’s ... that’s good.”

“It happens to me too, on occasion. Does it not?” Bernie nodded, sighed a bit, remembering a time recently, how uncomfortable Serena had been, how it had taken a good few minutes of gentle but unmoving pressure on her clit to make her wet. She felt a bit better. Bernie watched Serena carefully pull off the see-through lid.

“When did you get that?”

“Couple of weeks ago. Thought it was time we had a little help close to hand, if we needed it,” Serena explained softly. “For both of us,” she reiterated. Bernie nodded and watched with curious eyes as Serena pressed the bottle so it squirted a little of the liquid, which dripped onto her fingertips. They both looked at the pink liquid, shiny and strange. Not something either of them had seen before. “Not so scary, hmm?” Serena teased.

“Not at all,” Bernie agreed.

Bernie took the bottle from her and placed the cap back on, leant a little to put it back in the drawer. “Alright?” Serena asked.

Bernie nodded, and knelt up a little, giving Serena’s hand access between her legs again. The tips of those fingers touched her and slid wetly against her, the lube on them a little cold. Bernie chuckled a bit and tensed. Serena gazed up at Bernie, eyes searching hers to check she was okay. Bernie smiled down at her.

“Smells nice,” Bernie murmured, just getting used to the feeling of Serena’s wet fingers against her centre, not moving.

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Serena teased, an eyebrow raised. “The whole point is that it tastes ... like raspberries.” She slid her fingertips backwards and drew circles around Bernie’s entrance. Bernie gasped, the lube feeling really rather lovely, and pushed her hips forwards. Serena smiled, knew what that meant and circled a few more times, before sliding a finger inside her.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Bernie’s hips starting to move her up and down ever so slightly, rolling forwards with each down, backwards with each up. Serena slipped another finger inside her and heard the responding moan from the blonde who gripped Serena’s shoulders with both hands. Tongues duelled and lips crushed together, Bernie’s hands gripping at Serena’s shoulders, and then at her back as she wrapped them more securely around her.

Serena gazed up at her, her only focus on two points, Bernie’s eyes and Bernie’s sex, sight and touch. She watched Bernie as she leant back from the kiss, breaking it, and the sight before her made her heart flutter and her own centre throb. Bernie riding her hand, Bernie wrapped all around her and gasping and moving against her. The little beads of sweat that were forming between her breasts, the tension between her eyebrows, those little lines that meant she was concentrating on something, in this case, moving slowly and holding back, to draw it out. This was fine with Serena; although she didn’t mind fast and frantic, one did find it was over almost before it had begun. So she kept her own thrusts into Bernie slow and long, starting to curl her fingers a little. She pressed her palm against Bernie’s sex as well, touching every part (most of which she could name but tried not to) from the hood of her clit to where her fingers were sliding in and out. Long and wet and swollen, Serena even knew what colour Bernie was there when she was turned on, a deep blushed red. Red had always been Serena’s favourite colour.

“How are you enjoying the ... arrangement?” Bernie breathed, recognising the arousal in Serena’s eyes, knowing her answer before she spoke.

“Very much,” Serena said, and to stop Bernie talking she slipped a third finger inside her, breathing out a laugh as Bernie shuddered and gasped, her eyes slipping closed in pleasure. Serena leaned so that her lips were next to Bernie’s ear. “You look so sexy,” she whispered, nipping with lip-covered teeth at Bernie’s jaw.

Bernie was wet now, not just from the additional lube but all by herself. Serena smiled at that, had expected that she would only need a small helping hand really, just a little jumpstart. Serena noticed her speed up the thrusts of her hips, her breathing deep and fast, her hands gripping Serena’s shoulders. Serena held onto Bernie’s hip with her free hand, pulled each time she pushed forward, encouraging her to move as much as she liked. Bernie started to moan quietly, remembering they were still in someone else’s house, and Serena felt the tensing around her fingers, the twitches rolling across her knuckles. She pressed her palm harder against Bernie’s clit, sliding her hand back and forth as she thrust, rubbing the bundle of nerves more directly.

Reaching to cup Serena’s cheeks in her hands, Bernie let her head fall forwards and rested her forehead against Serena’s. They smiled at one another, breaths coming through parted lips. “Good,” Bernie gasped, hips rolling now rather than bouncing up and down, Serena’s fingers curling and releasing inside her rather than sliding. Serena nodded, moving the base of her thumb to rub against Bernie’s clit now, a firmer surface, and Bernie felt the difference. She groaned softly, gasped Serena’s name, and Serena felt it, around her fingers, the waves speeding up and intensifying until Bernie’s hips started to jump uncontrollably and she was coming and gripping Serena’s shoulders again and their lips were crashing together if only so Serena could swallow Bernie’s cries.

Bernie’s hips slowed but Serena could feel the fluttering around her fingers continue, so she kept them still inside her. Bernie had fallen forwards, arms wrapped around Serena’s shoulders, hands sweeping up and down her back. Serena wrapped her own free arm around Bernie’s waist, holding her close as those twitches around her fingers began to slow, and then stopped. She carefully slipped out of her and wrapped that arm around her as well. Bernie pressed her nose against Serena’s shoulder.

They breathed together. Bernie felt Serena kissing by her ear and inhaled deeply, sighed the breath out. She spent another few moments gathering her own strength, cuddling Serena to her, breathing in the raspberry and their mingled arousal smell. Leaning back, but keeping her arms around Serena’s shoulders, she smiled at the brunette whose lap she was still sat in. “Thank you,” Bernie whispered.

Serena chuckled. “Really. Bernie. You don’t need to thank me for sex.”

“Oh, I wasn’t,” Bernie insisted. “Just for the ...” She swallowed. “Lube,” she settled on with a slight chuckle, unable to put it any more delicately. She shifted from Serena’s lap, knowing Serena wasn’t one to kneel for any length of time. Serena lay down beside her on the bed, on her side, facing her. Serena’s hand played idly with the blonde hair brushing Bernie’s shoulder.

“Like I said, it’s perfectly okay. Can’t believe one of us didn’t think of it sooner, to be honest.”

“Has it been an issue for you for long?” Bernie asked. Serena shrugged.

“Five, six years, perhaps.” She gave Bernie a questioning look.

“Same,” Bernie said. Serena touched her cheek.

“I suppose I've never felt comfortable enough … and I do think that it helps we're both in the same boat, so to speak.”

“I like our boat,” Bernie sighed. Serena smiled warmly at her.

“Mmm. It is rather nice.” Serena made to settle down, kissed Bernie's cheek, snuggle in for sleep. Bernie raised an eyebrow and pushed up on her arms, leaned over Serena and opened her drawer again. Serena watched in surprise as Bernie took the bottle and lay back down on her back so she could use both hands. Bernie squinted at the bottle.

“Fruitopia? Delicious natural flavourings. Water based.” She nodded, then hummed a laugh. “’Enhances sensual licks and kisses’?” A determined look passed over her face and stuck. “Right then.”

Serena looked on in amazement as Bernie climbed on top of her, kissed her gentle and reassuringly on the lips, then slunk down her body, bottle in hand. She opened her eyes wide when Bernie’s face was at the same level as her sex. Serena wasn't exactly sure what her plan was, but was interested to find out.

Bernie tried not to smile, uncapped the bottle and tried to squirt some of the sweet liquid directly onto Serena’s labia. She missed (of course) and got her inner thigh. “Oh dear,” Bernie mused, very seriously, throwing Serena a sorrowful look. Serena smiled down and gasped as Bernie's tongue licked the offending drip from her skin.

She watched as Bernie rolled the taste around her mouth for a breath. Then Bernie pouted in satisfaction, finally breaking the serious façade and grinning up shyly at Serena from between her legs. “Good choice,” she said quietly. Serena reached to touch her cheek.

“Glad you like,” she replied gently.

“Here,” Bernie said, squirting some into the back of her hand, holding it out. Serena sat up from where she was lying on her back and Bernie did too. Bernie watched Serena lick and suck the lube from her hand. Serena's eyebrows rose a little in interest.

“Tastes like ice cream.”

“Raspberry ripple. Doesn't it.” Serena nodded. They grinned. “Would you …” Bernie had looked, actually, and Serena didn't seem to particularly need any help tonight. “Would you like to try it?”

Serena nodded a bit, smiling softly.

“Lie back down then,” Bernie whispered and Serena lay back, her arms above her head in the fluffy pillows.

Bernie squirted a good dose onto the palm of her hand and then replaced the bottle in the drawer again. It was more to try rather than because her lovely partner was in need of anything extra. She leant carefully over her, elbow in the pillows by Serena's head. Lowered her own lips to Serena's and kissed her gently, relishing in the deep intake of breath from the woman below her. Serena kissed her back happily.

Bernie continued to kiss her for a while, before bringing her hand down, the backs of her fingers brushing past Serena's soft hair, fingers curling. She really didn't need any help at all, Bernie realised, as she slid her fingers between her parted outer lips and through the already gathered wetness. Serena's breathing hitched and Bernie hummed her enjoyment, tried to express how good she felt with just that quiet noise. Bernie's fingers mixed the lube in with Serena's own, like an artist mixing red and blue paint to make purple.

Allowing her thighs to fall apart, Serena reached up to hold Bernie hair back for her as they kissed, feeling Bernie's hand against her gently, just starting to sliding back and forth. The slow and gentle caresses were wonderful and made her feel tingly all over, especially with the added wetness Bernie had provided. Very slowly those fingers sped up, Bernie's hand smoothing, fingers starting to curl a little around her, give more pressure to her slippery flesh. Serena felt her breathing speeding up, the warmness in her back.

Bernie drew back her head, broke their kissing, looked down at her. “Okay?” Serena nodded, her smile broad and fond. “How does it feel?”

“Nice?” Serena asked. Bernie smirked.

“You were already so wet I don't think it had much impact.”

“No,” Serena replied breathily. “That's probably true.”

“It's alright,” Bernie said softly. “You can give me your critical review another time.”

“Oh thank you. How very kind,” Serena joked, then gasped a bit as Bernie honed in on her clit with her fingertips, starting a gentle circling. She pushed her hips upwards and slipped a hand under the arm that Bernie was holding herself up with, around her back and tickled her shoulder blade. Her other arm reached to pull the back of Bernie's neck so they kissed again.

Bernie kept up the pressure on Serena's centre, and when she felt Serena tensing, starting to shake and quietly moan, she sped up again the circling. Serena arched her back and lifted a foot from the bed to feel Bernie's waist on the inside of her thigh. She gripped at her and felt it, the slow burning pleasure of the beginning of her orgasm, making her groan softly, making her shudder all over. Bernie didn't stop as Serena bucked beneath her, letting herself be overcome by it, rolling her hips upwards in a haphazard and wonderfully delicious rhythm.

And then she was pushing at Bernie's elbow, but not pulling her away, pushing her hand downwards towards her entrance, an instinctual request. Bernie understood and slipped two fingers into her, matching the rhythm of Serena's hips. And to her delight Serena was souring again, stretching back, her hips coming up to meet Bernie's hand again and again, until she shook one last time, slowed, and was finally sated and settled back into the pillows.

Bernie removed her hand and slumped back at her side, smoothing a hand over and around her belly, snuggling her chin against Serena's shoulder. Serena lay, naked and floppy, arm over her head, back into the pillows and just breathed. She had a languid smile on her face. Bernie smiled smugly to herself and allowed her fingertips to tickle around Serena's navel absentmindedly. Serena sighed, moved the arm that was above her head under Bernie's head to cuddle her close.

Serena breathed for a while, feeling her heart slowing and her muscles relaxing. Her skin cooled as well and, as always, Bernie noticed and pulled the covers up and around them. Serena felt her lips at the skin of her shoulder, teasing a little, brushing affectionately. She hummed a noise of contentment, squeezed Bernie around her shoulder. “Suppose I had better thank you in return,” Serena breathed.

“No need,” Bernie replied softly. “That was amazing.”

“Amazing,” Serena agreed on a whisper. Bernie lifted her head a little to kiss her cheek.

“One minute, then bathroom,” Bernie suggested, and she smiled at the chuckled that caused from Serena.

“I don't think I can move,” Serena hissed conspiratorially.

“Then I shall carry you.” Serena cuddled her close and sighed in delight at the feeling of her own skin against Bernie's. “Need to be sensible when we're using aides in the bedroom.”

“Aides?” Serena exclaimed in a whisper. “You make me sound like I'm an old lady in a nursing home.”

“Well whatever,” Bernie said smiling at her. “Extra things. You know.”

“Yes I do know,” Serena agreed. Then she narrowed her eyes a bit. “Have you um … ever …”

“Had the opportunity to … utilise substitutional lubrication?” Serena nodded. “No. I said I hadn't.”

“What about … other things?”

“Like what?”

Serena hid her face a bit. “You know.”

“Ah,” Bernie said softly, her wandering finger moving from Serena's navel to higher up her midline. “No.”

“Never?” Serena asked a little surprised.

“Have you?”

“By myself. Of course.” Serena blushed but blinked up at her.

“A little friend?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Do you still have it?” Bernie asked before she could stop herself. Serena nodded slowly. “What's it like?”

“Purple. Slim.” Serena smiled. “Packs a punch.”

Bernie let out a small laugh and kissed Serena's cheek. “Oh.”

“Show you, if you like. When we get home.”

“Look forward to it.” They smiled sleepily at one another and as Serena's eyes closed, Bernie pecked her on the cheek and tapped her shoulder. “Come on.”

“Okay, okay. Slave driver.”

*~*~*~*~*~*


	15. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Bernie continue their visit to Stonehaven - Jason begins his research into the alphas of the North American Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW from the offset guys.
> 
> I hope those of you that are still reading are enjoying it. Thanks, as always, for all your absolutely wonderful comments, they keep me writing.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Friday and Saturday were spent relaxing and looking after Clay. By Friday evening he was sitting up properly, playing with the kids on the floor, and by the next afternoon, he had managed to stand and move from his make-shift bed on the floor to the sofa. Jeremy was out for most of Friday, returned just before dinner, and the relief in his eyes was evident, although he was trying to hide it behind his air of authoritative professionalism.

 

Saturday night, Elena helped Clay up the stairs and he was relieved to be able to sleep in his own bed. Elena's grin made the slight tugging on his stitches worth it. Bernie smiled at his retreating back. “Any problems, just shout.”

 

“We are right below you, you know,” Elena said. “You'd probably hear if we did.”

 

“I wouldn't,” Serena joked. “Damn human ears.” It was her first proper werewolf/human joke outside the little Wolfe/Campbell/Haynes circle and Bernie was pleased to hear Elena giggle in delight as she guided Clay upstairs to their bedroom.

 

Bernie and Serena followed behind, but at a distance. Bernie wanted to say something to Serena about the joke, praise her for it, but felt she'd sound patronising, not be able to utter words that would express how she felt.

 

So she did what she often did in these situations. She pulled Serena to her when they were safely behind the door of the attic room and kissed her. Serena chuckled against the kiss, but returned it with eagerness, her hands sinking into Bernie's curls. When they broke apart they were both grinning, Serena making little happy breathy noises. Bernie held her close, rested her chin on top of Serena's head, and Serena squeezed her hard, feeling the relief buzzing through her at Clay’s uneventful recovery.

 

“It's okay,” Serena breathed very quietly.

 

“I know it is.” Bernie blew a breath through pursed lips, her body relaxing a little against Serena's.

 

They undressed, Bernie took a shower, returned to the bedroom to find a very naked Serena all cuddled up under the sheets. She slipped in beside her and turned off the lamp. They faced one another and Bernie wondered whether Serena could see her in the darkness. She touched her cheek, the corners of her lips curling upwards in an affectionate smile. Serena moved closer, sliding a thigh over Bernie's, pressing her front up against Bernie's side. Bernie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissed her forehead.

 

They both relaxed against one another, enjoying the closeness and the comfort they both found in skin to skin contact. It felt so natural and a little primal, but wonderful. So close.

 

Serena moved her foot up and down Bernie's shin affectionately, a caress. Bernie stroked her hair. They started to drift off together, but as Serena shifted even closer, Bernie felt the warmth against her hip, felt Serena’s deep inhale and exhale, felt her lovely pelvis roll a little against her thigh.

 

Bernie opened her eyes, cocked an eyebrow in a teasing expression. Serena looked up at her. “Sorry,” Serena whispered, moved her hips away a little.

 

“Don't feel you … you have to … not …” Bernie wasn't sure how to put it. “If it feels nice to …”

 

“That's okay,” Serena said kindly, shaking her head. “It's alright.”

 

Bernie reached over her own body and grasped Serena hip for a moment, thumb rubbing soft skin. Then she pulled, guiding Serena's hips back toward her. “If you want to,” she explained. Serena's cheek against her shoulder snuggled in a little. Serena hesitated for a few breaths, then shifted forward, her thigh up against the front of both of Bernie's. Bernie felt the soft hair brushing her hipbone. Serena rolled her hips again.

 

“I'll try not to …” Serena swallowed and squeezed her thigh across Bernie. Bernie continued to stroke Serena's hair, continued to brush her thumb against Serena's hipbone.

 

“If you want to …” Bernie whispered. “You can.”

 

Serena looked up at Bernie. She slid her hand around Bernie's tummy, her palm flat against Bernie's waist. Bernie gave her a little nod. Serena experimentally rolled her hips forward, her jaw going slack, her eyes darkening. Bernie pulled her down to settle her head against her shoulder again, kissed her forehead.

 

Bernie slid her hand upwards, from Serena's hip to her breast, but made no move to caress her, just lay her hand carefully over the side swell. She waited and eventually Serena rolled her hips again, inhaled sharply at the wonderful feelings having Bernie's hip _right there_ created. She rolled them again. As she began a very gentle rhythm, Bernie passed her thumb over Serena's nipple, teasing it into a hard nub, but keeping the caresses careful.

 

Bernie dropped her other hand down, to tickle against Serena's spine and shoulder. She could feel Serena soft breaths against her own neck, felt her whole body starting to roll with her hips, the wetness starting to touch the skin of her hip. “Oh Bernie,” Serena breathed, her hand trailing upwards to slide against Bernie's breast.

 

They lay like that for some time, Serena basically (but Bernie would never actually use the phrase, it sounded so sordid) _humping_ Bernie's hip, rubbing her sex against the hard jutting surface, her breaths coming deeply. The collection of things: the sound of Serena's breathing, the feeling of her sex rubbing against Bernie's skin, the smell of her building arousal, and how she looked rolling her body against Bernie's side – all these things together made Bernie feel heavy between her legs, and tingly all over. Bernie tickled at her back, relishing in the naked skin beneath her fingertips, turned her head to press a kiss against Serena's forehead.

 

Serena's fingertips trailed down Bernie's front, tickling around her nipple, then lower. Bernie gently placed her own hand over Serena's. Serena lifted her head, stopping the grinding of her hips, gave Bernie a pout. Bernie smiled at her. “Don't worry about me.”

 

“I'm not worrying I just …” Serena leant to press a gentle kiss against Bernie's cheek. Bernie rubbed her back.

 

“Just … focus on you.”

 

“That's hardly fair,” Serena complained, twitching her hand under Bernie's. Bernie took her hand away and cupped Serena's cheek.

 

“Feels fair to me,” Bernie murmured. “D’you have any idea how sexy this is?”

 

Serena looked unconvinced. She pursed her lips a bit, looked down at her hand on Bernie's stomach. Pushed down her eyebrows. Bernie couldn't help smiling. She looked so adorable.

 

“Please,” Bernie whispered. “You were enjoying yourself.” Serena looked back up at her and opened her mouth to speak. “I was too,” Bernie reassured her before she could say anything. Serena closed her mouth. Bernie patted at her shoulder, indicating she should lie down again. Serena hesitated a little, then snuggled once more against Bernie's collarbone.

 

There was a pause and Bernie thought maybe she'd changed her mind. Then Serena's hand moved upwards, slid around Bernie's neck. And she rolled her hips, pressing them forward against Bernie's hip. Serena gasped, started up a slow rhythm again. Bernie could feel her, could smell her arousal.

 

Writhing practically, Serena's whole body rolled and thrust against Bernie's thigh and hip. Serena moaned softly, her hand gripping Bernie's neck. Bernie rubbed carefully at her nipple, feeling the movements stutter a little at the extra contact, the extra pleasure. Serena seemed to hitch her thigh up a little, opening her legs wider, pressing Bernie more firmly between her legs.

 

“This is one thing I sort of miss about heterosexual sex,” Bernie whispered, hoping she wouldn't shock Serena. Instead, she was pleased to find Serena's lips kissing her shoulder, and then letting out a murmur of question. “Being able to use both my hands for … to touch you and … have them free for … whatever.”

 

“I think I know what you mean,” Serena breathed, squeezing Bernie with her thigh. “Sometimes I wish we could just …” She trailed off, not really knowing the words or how to express them. An alien concept to someone who was the most articulate person Bernie knew.

 

“I suppose that's the appeal of strap-ons.”

 

Serena giggled, leant up on her elbow, grinned down at her. Continued to thrust her hips in small circles, her eyes narrowed in pleasure and amusement. “I suppose it is.”

 

“Something I've always wondered about,” Bernie said a little shyly, her hand touching at Serena's hip, thumb brushing her skin back and forth.

 

“I'm not saying the thought hasn't crossed my mind,” Serena admitted. They grinned at each other.

 

“Would it be weird, do you think?” Bernie asked. Serena pursed her lips, slowing her movements a little.

 

“I'm not sure.”

 

Bernie nodded. “No pressure,” she said affectionately. She reached up to touch Serena's cheek. Serena gazed down fondly at her, then shifted a little, came up off her hip, slid a leg between Bernie's. Bernie lay back and grinned up. “Well hello,” she murmured, hands sweeping down to tickle Serena's backside, then back up to the small of her back. Serena shifted a little more, so that her hips were atop Bernie's, her knee bent to press upwards. Bernie made a small noise of appreciation. Serena rested her elbows either side of Bernie's head.

 

Her hips started up again, rolling and pressing, but with each thrust, she pressed her thigh up between Bernie's legs. Bernie inhaled sharply and trailed a hand up Serena's side, caught the back of her head, pulled her lips down to her own. They kissed deeply, moaning into one another's mouths, tongues sweeping and caressing.

 

Bernie felt the pressure and despite the large (comparatively) surface area against her sex, she found the sensation building. It was a different feeling, a raw and instinctual feeling. All she had was her hips deciding on the pleasure she was to receive. No fingers, no tongue, no small dexterous appendage. Just their hips rutting against one another and the sounds they were making, to spur them both on.

 

Serena was smiling, delightedly, her pelvis thrusting and thrusting against Bernie's thigh. Her outer knee was raised and placed beside Bernie's ribs, their faces on a level, lips occasionally catching. Bernie couldn't help smiling back, her hair all messy curls on the pillow. Serena changed the angle slightly of her own hips and Bernie groaned softly.

 

“Elena and Clay are just below us,” Serena reminded her with a wide smile.

 

“D’you honestly care right this second?” Bernie gasped, stretching back and lifting her outer foot to the bed, bringing them even closer.

 

“No,” Serena moaned, leaning down to kiss under Bernie's jaw.

 

“You'll tell me, won't you?” Bernie asked, her voice breathy.

 

“Yes,” Serena hissed, but Bernie was unsure whether it was a true response or just an expression of pleasure.

 

Fronts pressed flush against one another, sliding a little with the back-and-forth dance of their hips. Serena's dark eyes smiling so tenderly down at her, a deep fire in them that displayed how very turned on she was. That, and the wet patch on her thigh, the patch that Serena was rubbing back and forth against. Bernie trailed her hands up and down Serena's sides, tickling her, making her feel tingly.

 

She noticed the slight jump of Serena's hips before Serena said anything, the tension in her shoulders. “Oh Bernie,” Serena breathed, her chest heaving and her bent leg shaking a little. “I'm …”

 

Bernie reached down between them, and Serena felt her fingers against her own thigh, against Bernie's sex, parting her lips more fully, then the wetness slick against Serena's skin. The intended heightened contact made Bernie groan, lift her foot a little to smooth against her back of Serena's calf.

 

“Don't wait for me,” Bernie requested, her eyes closing as her back went warm, the warmth spreading out and down to her centre. She moaned, gasped, her hips surging upwards.

 

Serena bent her head, buried her face in Bernie's neck, hips erratic and hand gripping Bernie's neck, fingers carding through her hair and gripping there too. They moaned in tandem, orgasms sweeping over them at the same time, making them roll about a little on the bed, hips desperate and uncontrolled.

 

Feeling Serena shake, go taught, her hips pushing and pushing, Bernie held onto her tightly, her own inner muscles clenching. They slowed together, breathing erratic. They stilled, opening their eyes to discover they had rolled onto their sides, legs tangled, wet areas on both their thighs.

 

Serena's eyes were closed, but the grin on her face had creased it so beautifully Bernie could do nothing but grin back. When Serena did finally look at her, her smile widened. “We do seem to be experiencing some new things this week,” Serena whispered, reaching to tuck a blonde curl behind Bernie ear.

 

“We do,” Bernie agreed. Serena squeezed her thigh round Bernie's hip, then loosened it, shifting away just a little, her hands still against Bernie's hair.

 

“And we are definitely doing _that_ again,” Serena stated, blinking a little suddenly and giving Bernie an unsure look. “Um. If that's alright with you.”

 

Bernie chuckled at her uncertainty and Serena smiled again. Bernie touched her cheek with the back of her fingers. “It was … wonderful.”

 

“You felt … just amazing,” Serena breathed.

 

Bernie looked down between them. She cleared her throat. “We're all messy,” she admitted, a conspiratorial whisper. Serena's chuckle rumbled through her chest.

 

“Yes. Not that I'm complaining,” she reassured Bernie with a wink. Serena flicked her eyes towards the bathroom and Bernie let her go, but not before kissing her on the tip of her nose. That made Serena giggle as she bounced from the bed and made her way into the en suite.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sunday morning saw piles of bacon sandwiches and a Clay that was very much back to physical health. He grabbed at Bernie's waist as she came into the kitchen and she allowed him to tackle her a bit, to hug her tightly. He pulled back and grinned. “Back to my old self, Doc?” he suggested, flexing his muscles this way and that. Elena, who was sitting at the kitchen table with the twins, rolled her eyes.

 

“I'll have a look after breakfast,” Bernie reassured him. “I'm guessing your stitches will be ready to come out.”

 

Serena entered the kitchen cautiously after catching the tackle from the bottom of the stairs. Clay beamed at her. “And Doc number two.”

 

“Good morning Clay,” Serena said, her head bowed but her expression cheerful. He pulled her to him in a one armed hug, let her go after a brief squeeze. Jason was sitting at the table too, his phone in one hand, a bacon sandwich in another. Serena smiled at him. “Morning Jason, Elena.”

 

“Good morning Auntie Serena,” Jason said round a mouthful of food. She slid into a chair next to Bernie, watched her grab a roll and start munching without even sourcing a plate. Serena just smiled, slid a clean plate towards her and took a roll as well. She looked around, no sign of Jeremy again. “Clay said he's going to show me the legacy this morning,” Jason told them, putting his phone down and using both hands to eat.

 

“Remind me which one that is,” Serena requested, biting into her roll.

 

“It's the book passed down from alpha to alpha,” Elena explained, cutting a roll in half for Kate and putting bacon on Logan's plate with the roll. Logan picked at the bacon with his fingers. Kate stuffed her bits of roll full into her mouth, watching Bernie eat and grinning around the bread. Bernie looked up, knowing smile on her face, poked at Kate's nose with a forefinger, making her giggle. “It contains all the information the alpha things is important to know, things that might be useful for alphas to come.”

 

“When Elena becomes alpha, she'll continue writing it,” Clay continued. Serena's eyebrows flicked up in surprise. Bernie tried to hide a smile, dipped her head to hide behind her fringe.

 

“I'm next in line,” Elena said gently. Serena put her lips into a confused ‘o’ shape, as if about to ask a question. Elena smiled at her, putting the other half of the sandwich into Kate's outstretched hands. “Go girl power, right?”

 

“Indeed,” Serena said, impressed, deep respect rolling off her in waves. Elena's smile broadened.

 

“Never been a lady alpha before,” Clay said in his sudden drawl. “Be a first time.”

 

“First time for everything,” Bernie agreed.

 

“Jeremy really has rolled with the times,” Elena mused, nodding. “I'm not sure he had much choice but …” Her words were playfully directed at Clay, who moved quickly around the table to grab her wrists, which she immediately twisted away from him, catching his own in her hands. The twins laughed. “Mommy’s in charge, right guys?” They cheered her. Clay only looked a little annoyed.

 

“It's an interesting book, Jason,” Bernie said once the noise had quietened and everyone had gone back to eating. Serena noticed Jason had reverted back to his more delicate way of consuming food. She sighed with internal relief.

 

“I'm looking forward to reading it. I may even make notes.” Clay threw him a look. “Password protected and encrypted,” Jason explained. “On my laptop.” Clay seemed content.

 

“We’ll go down when you’re done eating,” Clay promised him. Bernie dropped her roll.

 

“Wait, what? No.” Serena looked across at her. Bernie's eyes were wide, her knuckles white on the edge of the table. “Clay,” she said, an edge to her voice. She shook her head.

 

“What's the matter?” Jason asked, anxiety evident in his face.

 

“You're not going down into the basement,” Bernie said with an incredulous chuckle. Jason narrowed his eyes in thought.

 

“Why not?”

 

“You're … you're just not,” she replied incredulously. “Clay,” she said, accusatorially. Clay looked between Bernie and Jason, and then in confusion and a little fear towards his wife. Elena looked between them all.

 

“What's the problem with Jason going into the basement?” Elena asked Bernie, her words direct but calm. Bernie huffed, frustratedly.

 

“I just … I don't want him going down there.” She pushed her plate away, only having eaten a couple of bites. “It's not very nice.”

 

“I'm not scared of basements, Auntie Bernie,” Jason said, trying to smile, to show he really wasn't. Bernie looked up at him, her face softened.

 

“I know you’re not … Jason I …” She looked guiltily down at her plate, put an elbow on the table and put her head in her hand. Serena watched her and realised Bernie was embarrassed about something. Maybe the way she had reacted. She lifted a hand and carefully smoothed Bernie's shoulder. Bernie turned her head to look at her, eyes pleading. “Serena,” she breathed, a request for some support. Serena looked at her for a minute, a little unsure of why Bernie was reacting so strongly, but also respecting of Bernie's feelings.

 

“Perhaps the basement is dirty, Jason?” Serena asked. Clay scoffed.

 

“I cleaned down there last week,” he stated. Serena thought, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“It's dark, maybe,” she said, mainly grasping at straws. Clay shook his head. Serena rubbed at Bernie's shoulder. “Why don't we all go down together?”

 

Bernie's head shot up, and there were tears in her eyes. Serena realised she may not have helped all that much, perhaps having made the situation worse. If only Bernie would express to everyone what the problem was. But her mouth was a thin line, her eyes sad. Then she let out a massive sigh and flopped back onto her hand again.

 

“I think I would be happy with that,” Jason decided, standing from the table, and Clay led him out of the kitchen. Elena got the kids cleaned up and lifted them out of their high chairs. Kate ran to Bernie and rested her little cheek against Bernie's side, wrapped her arms around her.

 

“It's alright,” the tiny girl whispered, then, feeling she'd done her comforting duty, raced off after her brother. Elena followed them, throwing Serena a slightly helpless look. Clay and Jason were unlocking the large door beside the staircase, heading into it, descending the steps. Serena slid the hand on Bernie's shoulder around her back.

 

“Come on, soldier,” she said quietly, when they were finally alone. “Talk to me.”

 

“It's just … I don't want him …he shouldn't go down there.”

 

“Why not?” Serena asked, her fingertips drawing soothing circles on Bernie's back.

 

“Because … because. That's where the cage is.” Bernie lifted her head again and tears were rolling down her face.

 

“What cage?” Serena asked, beginning to worry. Bernie swallowed and Serena automatically reached to thumb the tears away from her cheeks. “Bernie, I don't understand.”

 

“The cage,” Bernie said, her voice unsteady. “The one that I spent four months in.” Her shoulders and hands were shaking now. “When Alex bit me.”

 

Serena frowned at her. She cupped her face, understanding washing over her and stone cold fear slipping into her stomach. Not fear of Bernie, fear of Bernie's memories, of what they did to her. She stroked her cheek, smiling softly when Bernie's eyes finally found her own. “Oh Bernie,” she sighed, wanting to kiss the memories away, but holding back and letting Bernie feel what she needed to feel. “He'll be fine,” she tried to reassure her.

 

“Worst four months of my life were spent down there,” Bernie admitted, tears slowing, breath hitching a little. She turned to look through the door, at the open basement door down the hall. The door with a large padlock and strong steel mechanism.

 

“But … but it's where you learned to be … isn't it?”

 

Bernie nodded. “I learned to control my changes. I learned _not_ to rip people apart when I got the urge.” Bernie shuddered, turned back to Serena, reached for her, hands caressing her face. “I don't want you to have to think about all this stuff.”

 

“It's okay,” Serena said, tenderly. “It's just part of your past. Like all the horrid things that have happened to me are part of mine.”

 

“It's barely comparable.” Serena blinked at her.

 

“Now come on, Bernie,” she said, a sharp tone in her voice. “Everyone's been through hell in their lives, or at least most have. Elena went through the same things you did, and Alex. I'm aware that your experience was traumatising but you're not alone in your experience of it. And actually, what a lovely family you have as a result.” Bernie looked at her hands, guiltily.

 

“Sorry,” she uttered, eyes moving back up to hold with Serena's. She was sincere. Serena smiled at her, touched at her face, then took her hand from her own cheek, held it warmly between the two of hers. Lifted it to kiss the inside of her wrist.

 

“That's okay,” she whispered. She looked out into the hallway too. “Come on. Let's go see this famous book.”

 

Their hands stayed locked together as they walked carefully down the stairs, Bernie holding her hand behind her as she led Serena downwards. The stairs were dark, but the basement was well lit. A large shelving unit on one side, a large sturdy table in the middle of the room, with a smaller one and a couple of chairs near the shelves. The small table was covered with papers and books, a huge leather-bound and fraying-at-the-edges book that could only be the legacy, taking up much of the middle of it.

 

A large cage, two metres across and just as deep and high, over by the far wall. Bernie's grip on Serena's hand tightened. Serena smiled gently at her, squeezed back reassuringly.

 

Bernie dropped her hand and moved towards the cage. Serena watched her and allowed her to walk up to it alone, allowed her to process. Bernie reached to touch the cool metal of the bars, fingered a set of grooves made by large frantic jaws years ago. Could have been any of them, the three that had been left in there. Could have been any of the mutts even, the ones that Bernie knew Clay had tortured information out of. She didn't like to think about that. She moved her gaze inside the cage, to the earthen floor. The scratch marks made by panicked feet that littered it.

 

Bernie held her hand out behind her, anxious that Clay would see and tease her, but the need to have Serena with her, to have her close, was overwhelming. She felt Serena move and slide their fingers together. Serena stood next to her, looking inside the cage. “Cosy,” she joked, lightly and Bernie found herself smiling despite her pounding heart. “Could do with a nice throw, some mood lighting perhaps …”

 

“Maybe a nice wall hanging?” Bernie joked back, her voice soft. Their eyes met and there was such calm now between them, Bernie felt so much better. They turned away from the cage.

 

Jason and Clay were sitting at the small table, and Jason was opening the huge book, starting methodically from the beginning. His head was bowed and his brow furrowed in concentration. Serena leant her cheek against Bernie's shoulder for a moment. “He'll be ages reading that,” she whispered into the tinny-sounding room, her comment directed at Clay. Clay shrugged.

 

“You can take as much time as you need,” he told Jason, and Jason lifted his head to smile and nod, then sink down into the pages again. Clay waved a hand at the women. “I'll have to stay down here with him, but don't feel you girls have to stay too.” Serena bit her lip against the words ‘girls’ but chose to say nothing, take it as something full of the affection intended for it. She knew deep down that Clay held no disrespect, especially after recent events.

 

“Do you mind staying, just a moment more?” Bernie asked Serena, apology shining in her eyes.

 

“Of course not,” Serena replied, her smile so warm. “Take your time.”

 

Serena figured it could be cathartic for Bernie to face whatever she felt about this room, whilst she had herself to come back to for comfort or support if she needed it. So she let her hand go again, went to stand at Jason's shoulder to glance over the contents of the legacy.

 

She kept an eye on Bernie as the blonde trod the concrete floor, stepping slowly around the room. She lifted a hand to the metal-barred door and for a moment Serena though she was going to open it and go in, but she didn't. She spent a few minutes walking round, touching the stone walls, feeling the books on the shelves, running her hand along the swirly wood of the large table in the centre.

 

When she came back to Serena, Bernie had a calm and satisfied look in her eye. Serena pretended to be engrossed in a smaller book she had lifted to read, standing comfortably on one hip and flicking through the pages. Several pictures of humans interacting with terrifying creatures adorned the worn paper. Serena raised an eyebrow in interest.

 

Feeling Bernie's hand on the small of her back, Serena closed the book with a light thud, reached up to tuck a piece of Bernie's hair behind her ear. Bernie smiled down at her, gave her a tilt of her head which meant ‘ _ready to leave?’._ Serena nodded, her hand lingering for a moment. Clay cleared his throat with feeling and the both of them blushed, Serena dropped her hand.

 

They climbed the stairs, one after the other, out of the darkness and into the brightness of the hallway. Bernie caught Serena's hand again and leant to kiss her cheek, a gesture of thanks. Serena hummed a noise of affection. Bernie reached to close the large door to the basement behind them, left it unlocked.

 

The kids were playing outside as it was yet another lovely day, chasing one another across the grass by the front door. Elena was watching them, a tray with a jug of coffee and some mugs perched on the small fold-up table next to her lawn chair. She indicated the other three chairs, and Serena sat whilst Bernie poured them coffee, then handed Serena hers before bringing her own to the chair beside her. Serena was sitting between them, Bernie watched the sunlight turning her brown hair coppery with gold strands. Bernie considered how lucky she was to have Serena, a woman who held very little fear for anything and a seemingly unending barrel of positivity. Serena’s eyes were soft when she turned and caught Bernie looking at her.

 

“So,” Elena said, grinning at the kids as they lay back on the grass side by side a few metres away, panting with exertion, pointing upwards at the house martins screaming and wheeling around the house. “You saw the basement.”

 

“And the legacy,” Serena agreed. “What a document. How old is it?”

 

“Few hundred years,” Elena replied. “Every single pack leader has his mark in it.”

 

“So many secrets,” Bernie said quietly. “So much history.” Serena sipped at her coffee, stared out into the grounds, at the tall pine trees that lined the driveway.

 

“Are there other packs in the world?” she asked.

 

“Some. None in North America,” Elena replied. “I think there was one in Africa, although we're not in communication with them. Maybe Australasia too.” Elena shrugged. “Not a huge need for us to keep in touch. We keep to ourselves, unless mutts start causing havoc.” Serena nodded.

 

“Bernie said you … when you were first …” Serena closed her mouth, realised what an inappropriate thing it would be to ask about Elena's first few months as a werewolf. Knowing it was a very personal thing. Elena tilted her head though and her eyes were encouraging. “Your … when you first were bitten. You spent time in the basement.”

 

It wasn't a question, but Elena answered it anyway. “I did. The first few … months are really hard. You don't know who you are, or even where you are. And you're full of anger, like … everything is wrong. Your body and your mind too.” She dropped her voice, low so that the twins couldn't hear as they chattered about the birds and clouds. “You just wanna kill stuff. Destroy stuff. Rip apart everything you know. Including yourself.”

 

Serena's eyes were soft but in no way pitying. Elena smiled at her, then glanced over to Bernie. Bernie smiled too, but with sadness in her eyes. “I took a lot longer than Bernie did,” Elena admitted, a finger to her forehead in slight embarrassment. “I musta been in there six, seven months before Jeremy let me out. Seriously. Hard times.”

 

Serena turned to Bernie, appreciation for what she'd been through evident on her face. Bernie reached to squeeze her fingers. “I remember the moment I gave up in there,” Bernie said slowly. “The anger just left me and I was done. Didn't have any more energy to fight him. Jeremy stayed with me for days after I'd calmed down, and then he just stood, opened the door of the cage. Let me out.” She sighed. “I walked out in a daze.”

 

“Was similar for me,” Elena agreed. “A real relief. A release.” She and Bernie smiled at one another across Serena and Serena smiled herself into her coffee cup. She felt warm that Elena and Bernie could connect in this way, and actually talk about their experiences, as hard as they were to hear. She felt Bernie's fingers squeezing hers again, squeezed back. Drank her coffee. Watched the kids as they got a second bout of energy and began their chasing game again.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Monday was bright as well. They all played catch with an old American Football Clay had discovered in an outhouse, including Serena, although Jason remained in the basement with the legacy, having managed to read almost half of its contents the previous day. His typing and murmurs of interest could be heard on the frequent occasions Serena brought him cups of tea, to check on him.

 

Serena tried her best to keep up in the game, but felt herself more matched with the twins than the adult werewolves. Not that she minded, really. It was no secret that she wasn’t a werewolf, no secret that she wasn’t as fast, or physically strong. She hoped they all saw her as having other qualities. The game ended with Clay throwing the ball to Bernie, and Elena tackling Bernie to the ground to wrestle it off her. Clay threw himself into the mix while the twins giggled and Jeremy and Serena looked on. Serena sniggered with her hand over her mouth. Jeremy rolled his eyes and said something about lunch.

 

They had a meeting in the kitchen over their food, discussed the need to sweep the area where the shack had been built and also to have a proper run together. Serena ate her salad (something Elena had bought a pack of without being asked too, when she'd seen Serena's expression of yet _more meat_ for their various meals over the last few days) with relish and listened to the discussion.

 

“I need to take your stitches out today,” Serena told Clay, realising they'd forgotten to do that yesterday what with all the stress about the cage. He nodded.

 

Jeremy sucked his thumb free from chicken grease. “Elena, Bernie, you must check out the site where the shack was. Clear anything that may have been missed. Check for scents.” They nodded without question or eagerness. “Then this evening, we shall be going for a run.”

 

Elena turned to Serena. “Do you mind terribly watching the children?”

 

“Course not,” Serena replied, and that was settled.

 

Serena went to get Bernie’s medical bag, freshly restocked with various supplies from the shop in town. She brought it back into the kitchen, waited for Elena and Bernie to clear away, then take the kids upstairs for their nap. She got Clay to sit on the table, his feet dangling, lifted his short to expose toned muscles and an array of healed wounds. She inspected them with clean hands, shaking her head in wonder. “Six days. You’d be looking at ten, twelve at least for wounds like this if you were human.”

 

“I’m aware,” he replied seriously.

 

She took out her stitch cutters, slid them carefully under eat stitch and snipped them cleanly. He inhaled sharply a few times, and she smirked a little at him, noticing his stoic face, before continuing. Once all the stitches were cut, she used tweezers to carefully remove them, then aseptically cleaned the thin areas that were already beginning to scar. “All done,” she said as she patted his side, pulled his shirt down. “Enjoy your newly-grown scar tissue.”

 

“Bit of a mess,” he commented.

 

“Less so than if I hadn’t been here,” she reminded him. He nodded solemnly. “And you know what they say,” she continued, a smile playing on her face as she gathered up her equipment ready to sterilize and replace in the kit, “girls like war wounds.”

 

“I never thought of it like that,” Clay said, but he was obviously lying. She shooed him away, and he went to go show his wife his scars.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Serena put the kids to bed with help from Jason, who as it turned out was a great bedtime story teller, and they both sat outside to watch the sun go down, the baby monitor between them on the table. They watched the retreating backs of the four werewolves as they walked out into the forest together, to find somewhere to change. Serena tried to follow Bernie’s back until the last minute.

 

Elena and Bernie had been to the site of the shack (in human form) to clear away any remaining evidence, and to check the area for scents. They had returned exuberant and cocky, had bigged up their alpha’s choice of response to the mutts, clapping one another on the back as a joyous ‘well done’. They’d eaten very well, jokes and teasing abundant in the cheery atmosphere created by their little victory, and the excitement of a pack run that evening.

 

Serena had seen a bottle left out on the side in the kitchen whilst they tidied up. Elena had seen her interest and had immediately opened it, gathering two wine glasses from the cabinet and pouring just one of them full of berry-coloured liquid. The other, she left on the side. “For when we get back,” she explained, handing Serena the full glass. Serena beamed, lifted the glass to her nose and inhaled deeply, murmuring her pleasure at the perfectly scented Shiraz that Elena had so obviously bought especially to share. Bernie raised an eyebrow, but held up a hand to indicate she didn’t also want one, when Elena’s eyes asked her.

 

Serena had looked between them and realised that the pack communicated fairly well non-verbally, even if they weren’t using their telepathy (which Serena still was unsure she believed in, but still). Elena and Bernie had known one another for five years, had lived together in this big house, and shared such similar recent histories. She was very glad, didn’t feel jealous in anyway, although she knew some certainly would do, if their romantic partner shared something with another woman that they did not. It was something she could only imagine, never truly understand. She knew Bernie knew that, knew that Bernie didn’t care, also knew that Bernie would rather she didn’t really understand how it had felt when she was first bitten. She felt proud of the way Bernie had opened up the day previous. It made her stomach feel warm and her heart flutter that Bernie would allow her into that small terrible part of her past.

 

She felt wonderful, if she was honest, that she was allowed into any part of it.

 

Jason let out a large sigh as he drank his diet coke and leant back in the chair. “You’ve been sitting at that desk most of the day,” Serena said. “Is your back stiff?”

 

“A bit.” She nodded.

 

“Would you like some pain killers?” He shook his head.

 

“No thank you.” They were quiet for a moment, contemplating. “Is Clay well again now?”

 

“I wouldn’t have let him go for a run if he weren’t.”

 

“Good.” Jason grinned at her. “I like Clay.”

 

“I know. You seem to get on very well.”

 

“He understands a lot of things that I feel,” Jason explained, looking into the orange glow of the sunset behind the trees. “And he doesn’t criticise. And he lets me ask lots of questions.” He seemed thoughtful. “Most people don’t do that.”

 

“Which is truly a shame,” she replied. He nodded.

 

“If you don’t ask questions, you don’t find out answers.” She nodded. “I’ve finished reading the legacy.”

 

“Crumbs,” she replied. “That was a hefty document.”

 

“It was,” he agreed. He took a sip of his coke. “I’ve made some conclusions already. Jeremy is by far the best alpha the pack has ever had. Everyone else was inefficient and very bad at strategic decision-making.” Serena chuckled.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes,” Jason stated. “Jeremy stopped most of the mutts doing anything before it got out of hand. And he continues to do so.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I’m glad he’s my alpha,” Jason said, smiling at his aunt. Serena smiled back, feeling such love for the young man who surprised her each and every single day. “I’m going to stay up until Clay comes back,” Jason said. “I have a few more questions.”

 

“Okay. I’m just going to find a little more wine.” She stood, grabbed the baby monitor, her glass, and moved inside. She had a little moment of overwhelming feeling, so _so_ glad that Jason was happy, so glad that he was fitting in. She had worried, so very much, that the pack would not accept him, that he would feel ostracised and apart from the rest of them. She’d worried about that for herself, but Jason was very vulnerable and with three weeks in their company, he wouldn’t have coped.

 

She returned with a full glass, settled back in her lawn chair, gazed out into the darkness. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, tinting everything purple now instead of orange. She took a deep breath in and sighed it out, sipping at her wine and enjoying the flavour. Elena had wonderful taste. She was very ready to crawl into bed but a tiny part of her wanted to be waiting outside when Bernie returned, flushed and happy. She loved seeing that, didn’t want to be asleep already when she crept into the shower and then into the bed beside her.

 

A rustling from the side of the forest made them both glance up. Out walked a wolf, with dark ears, muzzle and feet. Serena smiled at Bernie, who stepped towards where the trees finished, and tilted her head at Jason, who had gone still. Serena turned to him. He put his hand out, but pulled it back again. She realised he wouldn’t recognise Bernie, maybe he thought it was Jeremy or Clay. “That’s Bernie,” she whispered as Bernie crept out a little further, obviously testing the waters with Jason, giving him time to look at her if he wanted, giving him time to freak out if he needed to.

 

But, as he had done so often recently, Jason surprised them both. He stood, walked until he was a few metres away from the brown wolf. Stood still and said: “Hello Auntie Bernie.”

 

Bernie trotted out towards him, he remained standing still. She looked up at him with large brown eyes. They regarded each other. Then Jason knelt down on the grass, sat back on his heels and placed his hands in his lap. “Don’t pet her,” Serena explained gently. “It’s considered rude.”

 

He nodded. “I understand.” Bernie tilted her head and parted her lips, tongue peeking through – a smile of sorts. Jason smiled back. Bernie walked right up to him and lowered her head, pressed her skull against his arm, walked forward so her body slid against him, like a cat would to its owner. Then she ambled forward and stood at Serena’s feet.

 

“Hey gorgeous,” Serena whispered quietly, so Jason couldn’t hear. It was the first time Serena had said those words to Bernie in wolf form, where Bernie hadn’t shot her some sort of disbelieving look. Jason came back to sit in his chair, collected his drink from the table. Bernie leant against Serena’s legs, breath a little panting from their run. She leaned against her, furry body warm, muzzle stroking up and down Serena’s ankle. “Love you too,” Serena told her. Bernie looked up at her for a moment, eyes gleaming in love, then hopped away, dashing back through the trees to change.

 

Jason grinned at Serena. “She’s bigger than I thought she’d be,” he mused, and Serena chuckled.

 

“Yes, you wouldn’t mistake her for a Yorkshire terrier, would you?” He laughed, realising and understanding the joke.

 

“No.” They laughed together until everyone came back (in human form, of course) and the pack were together again. Elena went inside to pour herself a glass of wine and Clay got a beer, one for Bernie too. Jeremy came out with a pint of water, gulping it in a relieved kind of way. Elena clinked her glass against Serena’s in a cheerful way and took the monitor from her.

 

“Thank you,” Elena sighed, clipping the monitor onto the waistband of her shorts.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

They spent the next few minutes relaxing outside, until eyes began to droop, and one by one they retired to bed.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*


	16. The Summerhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena take the kids and Jason to the zoo. Serena and Elena go to a wine bar, whilst everyone else starts building a summerhouse for the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for their continued support in this story. I've just hit 100k words, so, a new personal best for me!
> 
> This chapter is definitely SAFE for work, so, you are welcome.
> 
> Central Park Zoo do not have a wolf exhibit, but I believe the rest is fairly accurate! Thank god for information-containing websites.
> 
> I have never been to New York, so any inaccuracies are due to google maps being crap.

On Tuesday, Jason expressed a desire to visit Central Park Zoo. Unfortunately he began talking about this in front of the twins, who insisted they both come too. Bernie bit her lip, looked away, sighed sadly, went into herself a bit. Serena noticed, when did she not notice when Bernie felt something, narrowed her eyebrows a little and agreed to take the twins too, much to Elena’s amazement and pleasure. Serena took Bernie out into the back yard, sat with her on the decking in the morning sunshine, gave her a now recognisable ‘what’s the problem’ look.

 

Bernie looked at her hands. “I met a domestic dog once,” she began, after taking a deep breath. “I was in human form, but it knew there was something different about me. It looked at me for a while. I don’t think it could work out whether I was wolf or human. Its nose was telling it a combination of the two so …” Bernie sighed. “They have a wolf exhibit.”

 

She knew by Serena’s soft gaze that she understood. “What’s the worst that could happen?” she asked, not to comfort, but to actually discover the truth. Bernie blew a tense breath through pursed lips.

 

“Are all the animals in cages?”

 

“I believe they are.”

 

Bernie paused, thought, idly allowed her fingertips to trail over the back of Serena’s hand, which sat in her lap. “One of the animals could … could growl at me or something?”

 

“And would that be a terrible thing?”

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be very nice, would it?” Bernie admitted, a small smile playing on her face. Serena smiled back. “I suppose it could happen to anyone, couldn’t it? A human or … whatever.”

 

“I think so,” Serena replied, and now she was comforting, turning her hand over to slide her fingers between Bernie’s. “What about the twins?”

 

“Hereditary werewolves don’t show signs of the … of being any different until their teens. I don’t think an animal would know either of them was any different than any of the other children.”

 

“That’s good. Gives them a chance to be kids, I suppose.” Serena reached to tuck a piece of hair behind Bernie’s ear. “Better now?”

 

“Yes thank you.” Bernie smiled properly. “Why is everything so much better once I’ve talked it through with you?” Bernie asked, lay a careful hand against the back of Serena’s. Serena chuckled.

 

“I seem to remember thinking the same thing once or twice. When Celia got hurt by that bloody fence? Remember?” Bernie nodded.

 

So they all piled into the four-by-four, the child seats strapped in either side of Serena (as Jason had longer legs and preferred to sit in the front), Bernie driving. Serena played car games with the twins and Jason joined in where he could. Bernie focussed on becoming accustomed to driving on the wrong side of the road again.

 

They parked in a covered car park a quarter of a mile away (that Elena had helpfully reserved for them online) and Kate clambered onto Bernie’s back, then up to her shoulders as she locked the car, Logan walking solemnly with his blanket in one hand and Jason’s hand in the other. Kate reached out with her podgy hand to Serena, who laughed in a pleased way, held her hand as they walked.

 

The twins sang a song from some Disney film that neither Serena nor Bernie had watched, and they sang it so many times, over and over, that they all sang along after a while. Serena’s eyes were shining at Bernie as they both muddled along, Bernie intentionally getting the words wrong and making Kate howl with laughter and smack her on the top of her head.

 

Jason was to calculate the ticket prices in his head, but embarrassed both his aunts by asking if they would be getting ‘adult’ or ‘senior’ tickets. “You know how old we are,” Serena said, a blush on her face. Jason squinted at the small print below the prices. ‘Over sixty-five.’

 

“Fifty dollars then,” he decided.

 

Serena bought the tickets and they walked through the intelligence garden, Kate still on Bernie’s shoulders. Logan stuffed his thumb in his mouth and tugged Jason over to the first exhibit: The Tropic Zone. It housed black-and-white ruffed lemurs, poison dart frogs and some weird-looking pigeons with strange crests on their heads. The kids were enchanted by the little faces of the lemurs, especially as they looked so human-like, and at the same time, so much like cuddly toys. Serena noticed Bernie’s reluctance to properly look at the animals, although she must have felt the frogs were safe, spent many minutes stepping up in a large swoop to the tanks, nearly banging Kate’s forehead against the glass as she giggled in excitement.

 

Jason stood and read each information board, his fingers to his chin, so Logan, who got bored after thirty seconds of standing still, sought out Serena. “’Nake,” he said, pointing with his blanket.

 

“That’s right,” Serena encouraged, following him up to another tank. “That’s an emerald green boa,” she said, reading from the large green words.

 

“Bo-wer,” Logan repeated, his eyes wide and enthralled.

 

“Good boy,” she whispered, and he put his arms up, so she lifted him onto her hip so that he could see better.

 

“Nice ‘nake,” he said, his little forefinger poking the glass gentle. The snake raised its head and looked at him. He smiled toothily, a hand to his mouth in silent glee.

 

The next area was named ‘Temperate Territory’ and contained animals more used to milder climates. They walked over a little bridge and caught sight of some red pandas frolicking about in the trees, their thick fluffy tails bouncing. The twins both thought this was hilarious and after being smacked on the head three or four times, Bernie lifted Kate down, held her hand tightly and gave her a stern look. Kate just laughed all the harder. Bernie rolled her eyes. Logan liked the cranes, their slow and careful long legs picking across the long grass.

 

“’Rane!” he said after Jason explained what they were, and Serena smiled affectionately at him.

 

“We are dropping consonants, young man, aren’t we?” She crouched down in front of him, Bernie watching her with a fond look on her face. “Logan,” Serena said quietly to get his attention. He looked at her. “C-rane,” she said gently. “Crane.”

 

“Cur-rane,” he repeated. He blinked, then looked hopeful.

 

“You got it. And S-nake.”

 

“Sur-nake,” he said. She paused for a beat, decided that was good enough, nodded, patted his hand in hers.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Bernie hung back a little and watched Kate run up to the wolf enclosure, two layers of fence separating the dribbles of visitors that would much rather see snow monkeys climbing trees than _boring_ wolves that were basking at the back of the space, almost out of sight. Kate sensibly jumped up and down rather than squealing her excitement, or explaining to the few hundred visitors _why_ exactly that particular animal caused such a reaction. She beckoned Bernie over, but Bernie hesitated. She threw Serena a sad embarrassed look, but Kate jumped over and caught her hand, tugged a little. Bernie relented, knowing that really Serena was right, she was almost always right, and stepped up to the fence.

 

Serena picked Logan up again and rested him against her hip. She whispered in his ear words of encouragement, that if he looked really hard he would see the wolves. He searched the space in front of him for a furry body and when he found one he smiled at her, nodding his head. “Daddy,” he whispered quietly.

 

“Like Daddy,” Serena whispered back. “And Mummy.” He nodded again. “But we have to whisper about the wolves, don’t we?”

 

“Coz it’s secret,” he told her.

 

“That’s right.”

 

Bernie crept up towards the fence and looked at the floor right behind it, worry spreading across her face. “Look, Auntie Bernie. Look at the wolf, over there,” Kate was saying, pointing with that podgy toddler hand. Bernie looked down at the small girl, sighed, bit her lip and allowed her eyes to follow Kate’s pointing finger. A grey and white wolf, smaller than any of her own pack, was alerting, ears up and forward, eyes large, back straight. Another joined it, a darker wolf with longer fur around its neck. They both crept forward a little. Bernie looked just to the side, tilted her head down a bit, instinctually expressing submission.

 

Serena saw this, recognised it as a gesture Bernie did on occasion with Jeremy. She realised she wanted the wolves to think she was weak, so that they wouldn’t feel threatened. So that they wouldn’t react by growling or snarling or … Serena wasn’t sure. Two layers of fence stood between them. It wasn’t as if the wolves were going to attack them. They looked tiny, after months of seeing Bernie in wolf form, Clay’s limp but huge body being carried between Bernie and Elena just a few days ago. Werewolves were huge, muscular and tall, these wolves were skinny, lithe and timid.

 

Bernie lifted her head a little again, blinked slowly, considered the two wolves with eyes narrowing in curiosity. “I’ve never seen a wolf before,” Bernie admitted. Serena’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“Never?”

 

“Not a real one,” Bernie replied, quietly. “Not in the flesh.” Kate was staring at the wolves, then back at Bernie.

 

“I think they like you,” she said softly, eyes like dinner plates. Bernie put a hand on the fence, fingers curling through the wire. The lighter-coloured wolf stepped closer, its nose twitching as it sniffed. Bernie stiffened but immediately forced her shoulders to slump, her face to relax. She sniffed back almost imperceptibly, took in the tinge she recognised, but the difference between what a werewolf and what a real wolf smelled like was stark, distinguished. It wasn’t just their appearance that was dissimilar.

 

Jason was on his phone, utilising the zoo’s free wifi. “A wolf uses its tail to communicate,” he explained, although who to, Serena wasn’t sure. Perhaps the twins. “A tail carried high is a sign of dominance, a tail between the legs is a sign of submission.”

 

“Like Daddy and Grandpa,” Kate hissed and Logan covered his mouth with his hand to muffle a giggle.

 

Jason continued. “Also, ears back means submission, whereas ears forward means dominance.” He nodded to himself, put his phone away, went to read the information on the board next to the enclosure. Bernie continued to look at the wolves calmly, confidence growing. One of the wolves shook itself and Bernie smiled a bit.

 

The pale-coloured wolf stepped right up to the inner fence, lifted its muzzle to sniff at Bernie’s hand, fingers perhaps a foot or two away. Bernie dropped down into a crouch, beckoned Kate forward and indicated Serena should put Logan onto the ground, which she did. One twin either side, she slipped her arms around them both, cuddled them close, turned from the wolf to each of them, smiling at their looks of wonder. The wolf before them sniffed them both, considered them with an interested look, then backed up a little, sneezed, wandered back to its friends.

 

Kate clapped her little hands, unable to contain her glee at how close the wolf had been to them. Logan beamed, blanket held loose at his side, thumb very much not in his mouth. Bernie hugged the children to her, pressing her cheek into one then the other, before standing easily and tilting her head towards Serena, a shy smile on her face. Serena smiled back, teeth shining. Bernie knew Serena’s look – she felt proud and that made Bernie feel warm and comfortable.

 

The snow leopards and grizzly bears and penguins were all interesting, but nothing quite matched the encounter with the wolf, or the smile on Bernie’s face. They allowed the kids to run around a bit between exhibits. Bernie caught Serena’s hand in her own, held it for the remainder of the tour, squeezed her fingers on occasion when she saw Serena beaming at her.

 

After whooping at the sea lions, Bernie grabbed the kids from their chasing games to steer them neatly through the gates and into the gift shop. The kids were very well behaved (Serena felt Elinor had been a right terror in shops when she was that age, collecting presents for herself at every opportunity and demanding they were bought for her), walked round the shop, eyes looking but small hands stuffed in pockets. Kate stopped in front of a display of small cuddly toys and Serena grinned as Bernie let out an over-exasperated sigh, pretending to be awfully put out when she informed them they could choose one toy each.

 

Kate chose a snow leopard and Logan chose a furry snake, which he named correctly, consonants and all. They carried their purchases into the ‘Dancing Crane Café’ and sat with them to eat some lunch. Logan wrapped his blanket around his snake to keep it warm (Serena didn’t have the heart to tell him it was the summer and therefore a needless exercise), whilst Kate made her snow leopard hop along the table while she sung to it. Jason ate with one hand, checked facts about the animals to fill any gaps in he had discovered on his phone with the other, chipping in every now and then when he thought he’d found something they would find interesting.

 

After lunch the kids were tired. Serena gathered Logan up in her arms, allowed him to snooze against her shoulder as they walked back to the car. Bernie carried Kate, the heavier of the twins, with her long legs and tumbling blonde hair. Serena began to struggle in the covered car park and Bernie looked around a little, checked there was no one close by, before handing Serena the car keys and hauling Logan up too, easily carrying the both of them against either shoulder. Serena opened the car with the remote, climbed over and between the car seats, reaching to help Bernie lower each child into their seat. She pulled on the lap belt and smiled at the sleeping toddlers, their soft toys clutched tightly in their small fists.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Wednesday arrived and Clay bounded down the stairs in the morning to announce that he was building a summerhouse for the kids in the back yard (after getting specific permission from Jeremy, of course). Accompanied by enthusiastic cheering from both twins, he sat at the kitchen table after breakfast and began to draw out plans. Jason, having finished his scouring of the Legacy, sat with him and assisted him with the mathematics and measurements. Bernie joined them a moment later, coffee in her hand, Serena’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Once we have everything planned, we’ll go get the timber,” Clay explained. Another cheer from the kids, although no one really understood what that was for.

 

“Fancy some help?” Bernie asked, genuinely excited by the prospect of a project, especially one that would benefit the children.

 

“Sure,” Clay agreed. Jason looked between them, face starkly hopeful and Clay gave him a thumbs-up. “You can be my second in command,” he reassured him.

 

“I’m good at holding things, and measuring things,” Jason said. “I’m not good at manual labour.”

 

“Better leave that to the both of us then, Jason,” Bernie suggested. He smiled and nodded.

 

Serena went to help Elena finish the washing up from breakfast, poured them both a coffee. “Sounds like a book day for me,” Serena commented, perfectly happy with the concept of sitting down and relaxing, especially after the day before at the zoo.

 

“You don’t fancy a little girly trip?” Elena asked, drying her hands on a tea towel. Serena blinked.

 

“A what sorry?” she asked in jest. Elena chuckled, flicking her eyebrows up a couple of times.

 

“With the boys and Bernie occupied. How about we go try out Hosannah’s?”

 

“So long as neither of us is driving,” Serena replied, her heart lifting even more at the prospect of wine and chatter.

 

They watched the kids whilst Jason and Clay and Bernie went to the ‘hardware store’ to buy some wood for the summerhouse, and then they all ate lunch. Elena called a cab and Bernie jumped down the stairs two at a time to catch Serena for a long kiss before they left, old jeans and a threadbare vest catching Serena’s attention and making her drag her eyes over Bernie’s long legs and sculpted shoulders.

 

“Don’t get too drunk, will you?” Bernie said. Serena raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why on earth not?” she asked, teasingly, her hands smoothing against Bernie’s vest-clad shoulders.

 

“Because you throwing up in our en suite is not a vision I particularly want to see.”

 

“I’ll try not to,” Serena assured her. She dragged her eyes over Bernie’s collarbones. “This, however, is a lovely vision.” She indicated Bernie’s attire. Bernie grinned smugly, but gulped when Serena stepped back and retaliated by touching at her pendant, pulling the low-cut navy blue top she was wearing down a little at the front. A hint of cleavage made Bernie swallow. Bernie lowered her head and had to physically stop herself from pressing Serena up against the stairs. She settled with another kiss, hands tucking around Serena’s waist in slight possessiveness. Serena broke away, chuckling.

 

Serena and Elena walked down the long driveway together, handbags pressed to their sides. There was an easy silence between them and Serena took in the light breeze, the dancing of the sunlight behind the trees. The cab was on time and waiting for them, they clambered in and directed the driver to Fourth Street, New York City.

 

“Thanks for taking the kids yesterday,” Elena said after a few moments. “I know I said it already when you got back, but I got so much done whilst you were all out.” Serena chuckled.

 

“That’s okay, it was fun. Did Bernie tell you she impressed them both?”

 

“No she didn’t,” Elena said, turning on one hip to shoot her an interested look. “How did she do that?”

 

“Coaxed one of the wolves to come over.” Serena laughed, conscious of the driver within earshot. “I’ve no idea how she did it. I’m not sure it was intentional.”

 

“Hope the kids were well-behaved,” Elena said, and there was a tone in her voice, a tint in her eye that made Serena realise what she meant. That she was actually asking whether they had managed to keep the werewolf thing a secret, at least had behaved like ‘normal’ children, whatever that meant. Serena hoped Elena knew that any kind of problem would have been discussed immediately upon their return.

 

“They were very good,” Serena reassured her. Elena nodded.

 

“I worry,” she admitted. “When they’re out. With someone else. Not that I don’t trust you but …” Serena touched her hand with her fingers, a gentle gesture of reassurance.

 

“It’s okay. I understand.”

 

They sat for the remainder of the ride in silence, and Serena thought up a hundred questions to ask once they were safely out of the taxi and in private. Once they arrived at Fourth Street, it was two in the afternoon. They walked past a couple of theatres, a couple of American diners, both of which Serena peered into with interest. When they arrived at the Merchant’s House Museum, Elena pulled her inside and they walked around the old rooms, musing at how the nineteenth-century wealthy lived. The garden was beautiful and Serena spent a while just sitting, whilst Elena walked around.

 

It was a lovely relaxing afternoon, wandering into various trendy shops ( _far too trendy for my tastes_ , Serena thought), until they arrived at the wine bar - their final resting place. They sat at the bar and Elena ordered them each a small glass from the bar man, who wore a flat cap and a wide smile. The ceiling was high and the walls clad in shiny wood, wine glasses hung upside down from above the bar. Soft ambient music played. The chairs were tall, stools really but with pale blue backs. The tables scattered across the room were high as well and matched the height of the bar. There were small bowls of peanuts on the bar, but Serena declined when Elena offered her the one nearest. Elena laughed at her disgusted expression.

 

“Sorry,” Serena murmured. “Infection control head on. How many fingers do you think have been in those nuts?” Elena just laughed harder.

 

“Don’t suppose I’ve thought about things like that for a while,” she said. “Crazy immune system and all.”

 

“Well, crazy immune system I do not have,” Serena teased back, taking a first sip of wine, closing her eyes, enjoying the taste and only the taste for a moment. When she opened her eyes, Elena was smiling at her. “Crazy wine obsession, I do,” Serena joked and Elena laughed.

 

“Me and you both,” she replied, sipping too.

 

They were seated at one end of the bar and the servers were either occupied with other customers, or resting against the other side, away from them. A few of them were looking up and down at Elena, appreciating her long wavy hair and tall stature. Serena noticed and smirked. “You’re getting stared at.”

 

Elena turned to look, boldly gave them all a wave, but kept her face tight-lipped and didn’t allow her frustration to show. She rolled her eyes when she turned back. “I get it a lot,” she explained.

 

“Well, I’m not surprised,” Serena scoffed kindly, smiling from over her glass as she took another sip. Elena raised an eyebrow. Serena faltered, put a hand up. “Oh, no, I mean ...”

 

Elena laughed, kindly though, reaching to squeeze Serena’s upper arm. “It’s fine, I know I’m attractive. Part of the werewolf make-up, but I think genetics have something to do with it too. You’ve met my husband, yes?”

 

“Another hotty,” Serena said flippantly, shrugging. They both laughed.

 

“Seriously, I get flirted with constantly. If I’m out with Clay, they don’t do it twice.” She put her chin in her hand, elbow on the bar. “And I usually am out with Clay, or Jeremy. It’s nice to not have a guy hanging over me and posturing when someone tries to push their luck.”

 

“We shall have to meet for wine more often. Keep our possessive partners away for an evening.”

 

“Is Bernie possessive?” Elena asked.

 

Serena twisted her face in thought. “Not in a bad way. She’s sweet with it, unsure I think.” Serena played with the stem of her glass, watched her own hand. “I don’t mind at all. It’s nice to have someone who makes the effort, who gets a little jealous perhaps, sometimes.”

 

“I could never use the phrase ‘a _little_ jealous’ with Clay. ‘Goddamn moron’ is more fitting sometimes.” They were thoughtfully quiet for a while, allowing the wine and the bustle of the bar swish over them both.

 

“Oh,” Serena said, remembering. “I never asked you whether Alex got back in touch?”

 

“She did,” Elena said, relief flooding her features. “Thank God. I was all ready for Jeremy to ban her from returning, to be honest. He’s fair, but ruthless sometimes. I remember when she first arrived, when Jeremy first found her. She was ...” Elena eyed Serena. “Is it weird that I’m talking about Bernie’s ex?”

 

“Not at all.” Serena sipped, trying to relay in a smile that she really was comfortable, and in fact interested. “Alex was an important part of Bernie’s past. One of the most important parts, I suspect.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You were saying?” Serena prompted her and Elena nodded.

 

“Well. Jeremy found Alex, tortured and almost dead. She’d managed to get, God knows how, inside Stonehaven’s grounds. Pure luck, I’m sure. We never did find the werewolf that bit her.” The noise around them went quiet for a moment, and Elena waited until it picked up again to continue. “He took her back to the house, locked her in the cage, and waited.

 

“When she was well, on tour in Afghanistan, I remember her talking to me about Bernie, how she was married but they ... they loved one another. It was all a bit of a whirlwind. She was an asshole, I won’t deny it. Alex. Total crap. When she bit Bernie, I honestly thought Jeremy was going to end her. The both of them.”

 

“God,” Serena whispered, her eyes wide and glassy. She hadn’t realised Bernie and she had almost never met. She hadn’t realised Bernie had been close to being killed by the man that now took care of her. Elena touched her arm.

 

“Weirdly, Clay stood up for them. First time he’s ever stood up for anyone that wasn’t me. I was shocked. I suppose he understood where Alex was coming from.”

 

“He did?” Serena asked, draining the wine from her glass.

 

“Well, he was the one who bit me. Turned me.”

 

“Did he?”

 

“Talk about asshole,” Elena commented, her eyes rolling. “I hated him for years, for what he did to me.” She sighed. “The things people do to one another. Selfish.”

 

“Does Alex have any plans to visit Stonehaven?” Serena asked, pulling them back to the original topic.

 

“She’s hinted she might, but I think she’s undecided. Be nice to see her though,” Elena said longingly. “She and Clay get on. And she could do with being around, doing pack things, you know.” Serena nodded.

 

“I invited her for coffee back home,” Serena mused, putting her hand up for the bar staff to come back with more wine. “An open invitation. I think I’ll text her when we get back. Make sure she comes over.”

 

“Good idea. I know she’s not in a great place right now.” The server arrived and they opted for another red, but different from the last. He poured and brought them over, they thanked him.

 

The next couple of hours were spent exchanging stories from both their jobs. Elena spoke about her career in journalism, her stint in Toronto at the papers there, and her return to writing for the local papers as a freelance journalist. Serena talked about Harvard, the positions she held all over the country, then the last five years at Holby. Her stepping down as CEO, the trauma unit (although Elena knew about this, Bernie had told her), and a few amusing stories from over the last few months. They managed another four glasses each and by dinnertime, they were both a little wobbly.

 

“What d’you wanna do for dinner?” Elena asked, slipping down from the stool-chair and grasping the bar with the hand not holding onto her glass.

 

“I’m assuming you’ll want some kind of protein-based meal?” Serena asked and Elena grinned.

 

“Your choice tonight, don’t worry about me, there are always burgers on the way home.”

 

“Know any good Italians?”

 

“This, my dear Serena, is N.Y.C. The whole city is full of Italians!” Serena giggled, sliding down too and grasping her bag, pulling out some notes to pay her half of the wine.

 

They left the wine bar with Elena’s arm through Serena’s, leaning against one another in amusement at their combined drunkenness. They found a nice Italian restaurant, a table for two, and Serena pulled her phone out whilst the waiter got their drinks order together. She sent Bernie a quick text message, ended it with far too many ‘x’s but she didn’t care, wanted to convey the love she was feeling in her wine-addled state. She felt warm all through her body, and it wasn’t just the way. It must have shown on her face because Elena grinned as she put her phone away.

 

“You’re annoyingly cute, d’you know that?” Elena slurred a little, caught herself, sat up straighter and tried to appear very much not drunk.

 

“I do apologise,” Serena replied, smiling with sparkling eyes.

 

“Do you have plans together or … like I know you moved in together but …” Elena moved close across the table so Serena could hear her whisper: “Can I hear wedding bells in the distance?”

 

“No, you can’t,” Serena told the young woman affectionately. ”We both did the marriage thing and it didn’t work out.” Their drinks arrived and they sipped at their lemonades with relish. “Anyway, we don’t need a bit of paper. We’ve sorted the practical things, for example with Jason if I die first, Bernie will of course look after him. My house is now in both of our names, so that’s sorted.”

 

“Okay,” Elena relented, shrugging. “It’s not like I’m all that girly, not really into the whole white wedding thing.”

 

“What was your wedding like?” Serena asked. “To Clay,” she added, as if she needed to specify.

 

“Boring, but we had a nice party afterwards.” They raised their glasses together and clinked.

 

They ordered food (Elena ordered extra garlic bread and chicken twist things), ate well, laughed, sobered up a little. They decided against dessert and left chuckling, arms hooked together again. Elena did indeed pick up a burger on the way to the cab pickup, munched it happily with the hand not through Serena’s.

 

They chatted on the way home in the cab, about birthday parties their children had had (Serena had significantly more stories than Elena, of course), and when they finally pulled up at the gates of Stonehaven, they were both tired. As the taxi drove away, Elena’s head snapped up, eyes focussed into the darkness that Serena couldn’t see through. “Guys, seriously,” she huffed, starting towards the trees. Serena blinked as Bernie and Clay emerged, Clay looking gleeful, Bernie looking sheepish. Bernie pointed to Clay, who had caught Elena by the waist to kiss her.

 

“His idea,” she murmured, apology shining from her eyes. Serena smiled tenderly at her, coaxed her to walk by her side as they made their way back to the house along the long driveway. “I’m well aware you do not need an escort home, however dark it is.”

 

Serena just slipped her fingers between Bernie’s, smiled up at her. Bernie felt better, calmer, happier. Clay and Elena were walking together in front of them, Elena leaning against his muscular shoulder, her hand tucked under his arm.

 

“I’m guessing you had a nice time?” Bernie asked quietly, leaning to press her lips to Serena’s forehead.

 

“Mmmhmm. Lot of wine,” Serena replied tiredly. Bernie snuck her hand out of Serena’s and wrapped her arm around her shoulders as they walked, feeling Serena’s arm slide around her waist. An owl hooted above them, the trees rustled calmly. The lights from the house peeked through the trees and then came into full view as they came closer.

 

Serena pulled Bernie’s hand and led her straight upstairs, wishing a few quiet goodnights to the two remaining adults. It was past ten and everyone else was in bed. Serena got into her pyjamas and crawled under the covers whilst Bernie had a quick shower, then crawled in behind her, spooning her up. “Lot of wine huh?” Bernie murmured, lips against the short hair at the back of her neck. Serena chuckled quietly when those lips brushed her skin in a kiss. She wiggled her backside comfortably, lay her arm over Bernie’s around her waist. She threaded their fingers together.

 

“I think we managed to sample six different ones.” Serena yawned deeply, her eyes closed.

 

“I’m glad you had a nice time,” Bernie told her, bending those long legs behind her own, pressing against her back all along it.

 

“Exhausted though,” Serena mumbled, letting out a deep sigh.

 

“Me too. Hours of building and sawing and measuring. Nice to work as a team.”

 

“Finished?” Serena asked.

 

“Not quite. Roof is in bits on the decking. Good job it’s not going to rain overnight.” Bernie hummed out a chuckle. “The kids can’t decide what colour to paint it. Kate wants green but Logan wants yellow. I’m sure he will acquiesce to whatever his sister wants though. He always does.”

 

“Mmm.” Serena’s soft snores made Bernie chuckle, she buried her nose in Serena’s neck and looked happily forward to showing her the fruits of their labours tomorrow.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*


	17. Full Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has a BBQ. Serena eats too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ShellyLass for her input on American Desserts, and as always, to BMPM for her support and eagerness for me to update.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to CRuss's own self-confessed ability to eat an entire chicken in one sitting.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Thursday morning, after another huge breakfast, everyone bar Jeremy congregated outside to either enjoy the sunshine, continue building the summerhouse, or both. Serena sat with Elena and watched the kids, and watched Clay and Bernie attempt to wobble various walls, before lifting the readily-constructed roof above their heads and placing it atop the structure.

 

Serena openly watched Bernie's muscular arms, the backs of her calves as she pushed up on her toes to gain an extra couple of inches and compete with Clay. She watched taught shoulders, relished in the sneaky peeks of her back through the slim-fitted vest she was wearing. Tiny piece of skin at her lower back when she bent over. She licked her lips unconsciously and heard Elena chuckling.

 

Turning with a cheerful lazy smile, she regarded Elena with teasing curiosity. Elena laughed then, hand to her mouth, eyes displaying just how much she understood Serena's ogling. “It's a nice sight, isn't it?” Elena commented, leaning back in her chair, flicking her eyebrows up at her own husband.

 

“Indeed,” Serena replied, grinning back as she admired (platonically of course) Clay’s bulging shoulders and toned legs.

 

The kids were sitting on a picnic blanket, playing with plastic cups and saucers and plates and pans and various spoons. Kate appeared to be serving Logan his dinner. She was stuffing his blanket down his front as a napkin, sitting him before a neatly laid out place setting, spooning out something invisible onto his plate. He looked a little nonplussed but had obviously decided that it was easier to simply do what he was told. Serena smiled at that – he was a good boy.

 

Once the roof was secured, Clay went into one of the outhouses to collect some green and yellow paint. “We’re gonna paint the door and roof yellow, the walls green,” he explained. The twins cheered, clapped, Elena and Serena laughed with them.

 

“How to compromise, by Clayton Danvers,” Bernie joked. She turned to grin at Serena and they shared a bright look.

 

“Where’s Jeremy?” Serena asked, aware that both cars were by the house.

 

“Painting too, on the phone to some of the galleries,” Elena explained.

 

“Do you think he'd like some company?” Serena asked, conscious she'd not really seen much of her alpha in the last few days.

 

“I've no idea. You could ask.” Elena lifted her coffee cup. “He might like one of these.”

 

Serena nodded, hopped in her shorts and T-shirt and sandals into the kitchen to collect and fill Jeremy’s mug, then have a look for him through the large house. She found herself taking a wandering tour, not really having explored the entirety of the downstairs, despite having been there a week and a half.

 

She discovered him in a large and light room, full of canvases and bureaus, and the smell of oil paint. The door was open but she knocked carefully on the doorframe, peeking around it and discovering Jeremy sat at an easel, an old shirt with the sleeves rolled up covering his muscular back.

 

He turned almost before she knocked, a smile tugging at his lips but not making it to the rest of his face. “Hi,” she said quietly, holding up the coffee in offering. He beckoned her into the room and she entered, stepped carefully around canvasses and sheets to place the mug on the table at his elbow. She smiled, stood a little awkwardly. “Try not to put your brush in it,” she said, hoping she wasn't overstepping the mark with her joke. “Terrible waste of good coffee.”

 

Jeremy chuckled, and she breathed an internal sigh of relief. “How's your morning going?” he asked her, sitting back from his painting, a landscape of somewhere in Tuscany, Serena guessed, judging by the Cyprus trees littered about, and the white washed walls of the cottages.

 

“Good. I'm mostly sitting down and relaxing whilst Bernie and Clay do physical labour.”

 

“Are they close to finishing?” he asked and she nodded.

 

“Construction has finished. Now they're making the summerhouse look beautiful.”

 

“I enjoy it when my pack are involved in a project that doesn't involve seeking out and killing mutts,” he said, nodding. “Sometimes it feels like all we do together is sort out problems.” He tapped the end of his brush to his chin absentmindedly, before laying it on the table by his mug, wiped his hands on his shirt, leant to pick up his coffee. “Thank you for this. Much appreciated.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

“Please take a seat if you'd like.”

 

Serena beamed at him, found a small sofa covered in sheets and things, shifted the sheets to one side and sat. She crossed her legs and bounced her foot a little as she looked around the room. “Elena said you were planning on contacting some galleries today,” she started as he seemed to have turned his attention to her rather than his artwork. “Do you show your pieces regularly?”

 

“I try to show as often as possible,” he replied. “It's important to contribute to the shared income of the pack. I refuse to live off my father’s fortune.”

 

“Very sensible,” Serena agreed, sipping her coffee. “You never know what's going to happen.” She looked around at the various paintings. “They're beautiful,” she commented lightly and sincerely. “You must sell a lot.”

 

“Some,” he said trying not to smile, a little pride in his eyes. “I sell enough.”

 

“That's good.”

 

“Would you consider yourself artistic, Serena?”

 

“Oh not really,” she said chuckling a bit. “Unless you consider vascular surgery an art.”

 

“Most people would,” he replied. She dropped her head modestly.

 

“I'm sure.” The sunlight shone in dusty streaks through the window and the heavy curtains hung waggling a bit where the window was open and there was a slight breeze. “Sometimes it feels like an art, repairing blood vessels and patching people up. There are moments where I feel like I've left the science behind, all I have left is muscle memory and a belief in my own abilities.” She shook her head incredulously and put her fingertips to her temple in light embarrassment. “Sounds silly, doesn't it?”

 

“Not at all,” he replied, his smile genuine and kind. “I admire what you do a great deal. Both of you.” He looked away, over at an old-looking painting, one of yellow eyes shining from between trees. “I'm still a little in awe of how you helped Clay. Not surprised, of course. But glad. And thankful.”

 

“You’re still very welcome,” Serena said quietly, recognising the anxiety in his words. His worry that they may not have been there, that timing had been luckily very good. Concern that they wouldn't always be there.

 

“Anyway,” Jeremy sighed, looking back at her, the thoughtfulness gone from his eyes. “How are you enjoying being at Stonehaven?”

 

Serena laughed breathily. “Very much, thank you,” she replied. “Your house is truly gorgeous, and I feel very welcome.” He nodded.

 

“It's wonderful to have you, all three of you.”

 

“I never thanked you,” Serena said quickly, not sure if she should but the feeling a little overwhelming, enough to make her brave. “For being so lenient. Not only with myself, but Jason too.”

 

“Well, I didn't have a lot of choice with Jason,” he admitted, but his words were kind, tone amused. She nodded.

 

“No you did. From what Bernie has told me, humans have been a problem before. And there was a time where you wouldn't even had to have thought about it. You would have simply removed the problem, so to speak.”

 

“You're right,” Jeremy said seriously, and Serena was glad he wasn't sugar-coating it. “But, we must change with the times. It's unfair to insist our relationships are kept within the pack. Especially when our company is just too small.”

 

“Do you ever recruit?” she asked. “Werewolves from further afield?”

 

“Not anymore,” he said sadly. “We did, once upon a time. A werewolf called Karl Marsden. He was a former mutt and we welcomed him in, expecting him to behave. And he did, for a year or two.” He closed his mouth and Serena nodded. He didn't need to say anymore. She understood what must have happened. “And relationships out of the pack are fine, for a time. But Elena tried it once, years ago, when she lived in Toronto. It is just far too dangerous. Not knowing is worse than knowing, inevitably. Knowledge is, indeed, power.”

 

Serena nodded. She finished her coffee, patted her own knee with her palm. “I'd better allow you to get on,” she told him. He nodded.

 

“Anytime you want to talk, I'm happy to take another break from work.” She nodded and stood, taking her empty cup back to the kitchen for more coffee.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

She returned to the back yard to discover Bernie and Clay in the middle of what appeared to be a paint fight. Clay was on his back and Bernie crouched over him, arm across his shoulders, knees on his hips, a brush in her hand and coating his face in yellow paint. Elena was chuckling and stood to help her friend, rolling Clay back again when he pushed and lifted Bernie off the floor.

 

Serena rolled her eyes and chuckled, sitting in her chair and just watching the three tall muscly people rolling about together on the floor. “So unfair,” Clay was shouting. “Two against one. I'm out numbered!”

 

Having only just started to drink her coffee, Serena was surprised to hear her name being called in earnest. She stood and put her coffee down, hands on her hips. “What do you expect me to do?” she asked Clay. Jason, who had moved from his chair to the blanket where the children played, looked between them.

 

“Help!” Clay shouted as Bernie kneed him in the gut, her hand pulling his hair so his head hit the wooden decking. Her face was gleeful, his was not. The brushes caked in paint lay abandoned on the decking, paint having been flicked all over.

 

Serena rolled her eyes and stood for a moment, then threw her hands up and walked over to the mass of tangled limbs and blond curls. “Really, you guys. I think I'm just a tad old to be … ugh!”

 

Bernie had grabbed her by the ankle and, thankfully, let Clay go to roll onto her back and catch Serena's full weight with her hands and body. Serena landed almost neatly on top of her and Bernie laughed in delight as they rolled to one side, and Serena's face displayed the indignation she felt. “Bernie!”

 

Elena and Clay were both howling with laughter and Jason, at first shocked and appalled by the display of physical strength, had started to find the humour of it too. The twins were giggling.

 

“Helpful,” Clay said, sarcastically, struggling from under where Elena had him pinned. “Thank you.”

 

Serena felt herself being rolled over and pinned as well, as Elena was thrown into the air by Clay and landed heavily on her back, groaning. “Okay, okay,” Elena said, palms exposed in a gesture of surrender. “I give.”

 

The minute he let her up, she was on him, knees on his shoulders, hand in his short curly hair. His legs flailed, but her grip was strong and she refused to let him up.

 

Serena lay on her back, struggling in vain, Bernie's hands gently on her shoulders, as she sat carefully on her middle, legs strong around her hips as she practically hovered over her. Bernie leant down, lips near her ear. “Sorry,” Bernie whispered. “Couldn't resist.” She kissed the skin in front her ear. “Is this okay?”

 

“Do I have a choice?” Serena asked, amusement clear.

 

“Course. I wouldn't do this if you asked me not to.” She leant back, smiling. Suddenly wishing they were alone because Bernie's hips against her own were feeling awfully nice. She smiled back up at Bernie, struggled a bit, enjoying being included and the fact that Bernie was obviously being easy on her.

 

They were stationary against one another, but Clay and Elena were actively fighting for the upper hand. Once Clay had gained it, he dropped from his wife and rolled over to Bernie and Serena, grappling Bernie off her and pushing her to the floor. Serena laughed and stood, got out of the way, sweeping her backside and thighs with her palms and stepping backwards. Clay gave her a thumbs up. “You're welcome,” he said, but she could tell he knew the game she and Bernie had played was nothing like the one they had restarted again.

 

Folding her arms, Serena stepped back a little more, watched Elena jump up and join in the fray, clambering onto Clay’s back and rolling them all over again. Serena sighed, half in amusement, half in disbelief, and walked back over to her garden chair, ran a hand through her hair self-consciously. Jason was staring at her, a little impressed. The kids had gone back to playing as if their parents and Auntie Bernie wrestling was a day-to-day activity. Serena realised it probably was.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

On Friday morning, the kids ran outside, having been strictly told to not touch the summerhouse whilst the paint dried the previous afternoon. They waited patiently for Clay to check everything was dry and secure, before opening the hinged door and stepping inside. Shrieks and other noises of excitement rang forth from the summerhouse. Serena had to admit it was impressive.

 

Two floors with a little ladder up to the top, four windows on the front, an over hanging roof and a small wooden porch at the front. Like a small American cottage in the country, painted neatly in green and yellow. The kids went in and out, up and down the ladder, collected toys and a small table and chairs and crayons to colour with and books to colour in. Tea sets and train sets and small plastic cars and cuddly toys. Like two ants making their own home.

 

When they had decided they were all set, Kate came out and grasped Serena's hand in her own. “Come play in the summerhouse?” she asked hopefully.

 

“I'm not sure I'll fit,” Serena replied, looking apologetically at the small girl. Kate pouted, pushed down her eyebrows, huffed.

 

“Yes you will.” Kate tugged and Serena relented, following her in through the small door and crouching down.

 

She sat cross-legged and Kate spied Bernie out of the small window assessing their handiwork. She scooted out of the summerhouse to collect her and Serena found herself pressed up against a tall and lanky blonde in the small space, being made tea by a three year old and her brother. They sipped from plastic cups and ate ‘cookies’ from tiny plastic plates, and made all the correct embellished noises that came with make believe games. Kate and Logan enjoyed themselves, shook their hands as they crawled out of the playhouse, went back to their own games.

 

Serena stretched, stiff from being in a confined space. Bernie slipped her hands around her waist and pulled her back against her front, kissed her neck. Serena sighed, tickling Bernie's forearms with her fingertips and stretching her head backwards. “Playing house with you is fun,” Bernie murmured, nipping her ear with her lips over her teeth.

 

“Mmm. Yep. I'm a fun girl,” Serena flirted, feeling all warm and safe and tingly within Bernie's arms.

 

The pack stayed outside for much of the day. They ate a lunch picnic on the grass, most of which the twins hid away in the summerhouse, faces of pure innocence. One sharply arched eyebrow from their mother caused them to scurry back inside and bring it all back out.

 

Bernie offered to go buy meat for a barbecue and Serena, hankering for a bit of exploring the local area, suggested they go together. They climbed into the four-by-four and drove towards the local high street, stores for various things on either side. The town was small but well stocked, and Bernie easily parked and found the best butcher, Jeremy’s local and favourite. Serena's eyes were wide as Bernie explained they were having a large family gathering, hinting at twenty people, rather than six adults and two toddlers. The butcher seemed to be used to this kind of huge order and served them without batting an eye.

 

They visited the local convenience store and Bernie picked up some beers, sent Serena to the wine section to choose something she and Elena would enjoy. Serena found four bottles of various types of wine, some similar to those they had sampled in the city. She found some diet lemonade as well, for Jason, desperate for him to feel included. Bernie's eyebrows were raised when she saw the amount of wine. Serena shrugged. “Best to stock up,” she said. Bernie smiled at her, picked up some coal as well.

 

They loaded the car and sat back in; Bernie flicked the radio station to something less music-filled and more conversational. They laughed together at the bizarre stories from some of the people that phoned in, and at the reactions of the hosts, who were obviously gobsmacked throughout.

 

Serena lay her hand over Bernie's half way back, and Bernie held her hand affectionately, eyes narrowing in fondness, as she drove. Serena sighed happily, the silence between them so calm and gentle. The trees shot past as Bernie drove up the long driveway.

 

The evening was warm and crickets chirped all around them. Bernie cooked on the large grill they'd fashioned out of an old hubcap and a grate from the oven inside. Serena passed Bernie beers, but stayed across the garden from her, the smoke getting in her eyes. Bernie seemed annoyingly immune to it.

 

Elena was very pleased and hugged Serena for the wine, immediately going to the cupboard to collect two large glasses. Serena eyed her watch – five o'clock - and shrugged to herself – so what, she was on _holiday_ and could do what she liked.

 

They sipped and watched Clay running about with both kids slung over his shoulders. Serena watched Bernie cook sausages and big hunks of beef on their makeshift grill. She was wearing an apron that said ‘kiss the chef’ on it, was looking forward to the kids going to bed so she could do just that.

 

Everyone ate well and Serena decided for one evening to join in the indulgence of more food than usual. She ate a plateful of pasta salad, two sausages (one with a bun, one without), a corn on the cob and half a piece of beef, the other half of which she shared with Jason. Everyone was making pleasurable noises, which the kids were copying with amusing gusto.

 

Kate and Logan munched sausages in buns, getting ketchup all over their faces, then insisted Serena and Jason take them to bed. “Bath before bed, I think,” Elena stated, grinning at their smeared faces.

 

Jason was uncomfortable bathing the twins so he sat in their bedroom and chose a storybook. Serena knelt by the bath, her belly feeling a little full, and made foam hats for them with bubbles, showed them how to make jellyfish with the washcloth by filling it with air and pulling the corners underneath the water, and made sure they were scrubbed clean before hauling them out and wrapping them in big fluffy towels.

 

“Why aren't you strong like Bernie?” Kate asked after hearing Serena's small noise of exertion when she lifted her from the bath. Kate looked up at her with curious eyes as Serena rubbed her back dry. Serena smiled gently at her.

 

“Because I'm a human.”

 

“Not a werewolf,” Kate stated, remembering. Serena nodded, pulling the towel over her head to rub her hair. “Okay.”

 

“You smell different from mummy,” Logan said bravely as he stood with the towel wrapped round him, mop of blonde hair plastered to his face. Serena rubbed him dry too, touching his cheek.

 

“Do I?” He nodded. “What do I smell like?” she asked, curiously. He thought.

 

“Don't know. Bit like Bernie. But different.”

 

“Really?” He nodded and she dried his hair too. She pulled onesies onto both of them, led them a hand in each of theirs, to their bedroom, where Jason sat on the floor reading a book about a zoo. “I smell like Bernie?”

 

“Jason doesn't smell like Bernie,” Kate admitted, and Jason looked confused. Serena sent him a look and a shake of her head that said ‘never mind’ and he allowed both kids to climb onto his lap for a story.

 

Serena sat in the rocking chair in the corner, listening to Jason's calm and slow voice as he read, closed her eyes. The combination of the wine, the food, and Jason's familiar voice made her sleepy, the darkness of the room and soft glow from the kids’ night lights not helping in the slightest. For the moment, she relished in the quiet and allowed the story to cause her to drift.

 

Jason's hand on her shoulder woke her from her near-sleep. He had put the kids into bed, tucked them in, and their eyes were watching her, drowsily. She stood and wished them a goodnight, their sleepy voices replying quietly. They left them, the door closed firmly behind them.

 

Serena and Jason returned to the garden. Jeremy had come to join them (although Serena reckoned that was more to do with his stomach growling than actual need to socialise) and was sitting in one of the lawn chairs, devouring a large piece of grilled beef. Serena's smelled the burgers cooking and went over to Bernie, still clad in the apron, to see what else was ready to eat.

 

Bernie slid an arm around her waist, pressed a kiss against her cheek. Serena's libido suddenly took over her and she caught Bernie's lips in a full on kiss, hand sliding into her hair, making Clay whoop. Serena broke away, grinning, pointed to Bernie's apron. “Just following instructions.”

 

Everyone laughed and Bernie gave Serena a burger in a bread roll to eat. Serena had an inkling this might be one burger too much but ate it anyway. Jason came over and collected one as well, depositing a neat line of ketchup across it. Bernie levered the remaining cooked food onto a plate, left the barbecue for the moment, brought the plate over to the chairs, sat and began to eat. Elena and Clay came and grabbed some of the meat, taking it to their own chairs. Silence encompassed them all, the need for food outweighing the need to converse.

 

Once everyone was finished, Serena helped Clay with the plates, brought everything through to the large kitchen. Her stomach was beginning to hurt a bit, the waistband of her jeans a bit tight. “I'd love to write a paper on this,” Clay said. Serena turned to him, a teasing eyebrow raised.

 

“About washing up?” she asked.

 

He laughed a bit. “No. Werewolves and humans cohabiting. And not just to produce sons.”

 

“Hmm.” Serena pulled clingfilm over the remaining meat ready for the refrigerator. “I suppose it hasn't been studied all that much.”

 

“Certainly not recently,” he replied, sipping at his beer and grabbing a cloth to wipe the surfaces down. “Historically, I think witch and werewolf trials have kinda been the extent of the research.” He rubbed at his chin. “Recently, well, they don't exist as far as most of society believe.”

 

“So publishing a paper would probably be unwise,” Serena commented. Bernie came in then, the barbecue tools gathered in her hands, ready to be washed.

 

“Maybe I won't,” Clay decided.

 

“You could always write one to be included in the legacy,” Serena suggested. Bernie looked a little confused. “Paper on werewolf-human cohabiting.” Bernie opened her mouth in an ‘ahh’ shape and went to fit the tools into the dishwasher. As she bent down, Serena's eyes slid to her exposed backside. Her mouth watered a little and the presence of wine in her system made it quite difficult to hide her reaction. Clay was none the wiser, however.

 

“The legacy is written by the alphas. Not their henchmen.”

 

“I'm sure Elena thinks more of you than that,” Serena reassured him, although he didn't look particularly self-conscious about the fact.

 

“Good point. Might just wait it out until she's alpha. Gather some findings.” Bernie looked between them.

 

“Uh-ho. Looks like you're going to be the subject of a whole chapter,” Bernie said to Serena, standing up from the dishwasher and coming over with a half-empty bottle of wine and filling Serena's glass. Serena gave her a warm and pleased smile.

 

“Well I do have an exclusive perspective,” Serena countered, her words starting to slur a little, the alcohol flowing glowingly through her. “Being the only human long term romantic partner of a pack werewolf in existence.”

 

“Sounds special to me,” Bernie murmured, leaning in, sliding a hand around Serena's hip, burning her nose against her ear. Serena giggled softly as Bernie kissed the tip of her ear, then the side of her neck. Clay looked between the two of them, his eyes uneasy, then turned on the dishwasher, and made a hasty retreat.

 

They were alone in the kitchen. Serena put her glass on the side and turned to envelope Bernie in her arms, kissing her hungrily and moaning as she felt Bernie kiss her back. Bernie shifted them so she could press Serena gently up against the counter. Lips teased and tongues swept and Serena's hands filtered into Bernie's hair as she held her close. The kiss broke gently, lips stayed close together, foreheads touching. Serena smiled, breathing a little shaky. Bernie touched her cheek, going back in for another, but Serena put her hand on Bernie's shoulder and pushed so she didn't.

 

“It's early,” Serena said, the smile lighting up her entire face, her cheeks pinking a little. “We should socialise.”

 

Bernie looked disappointed but amused. “Must we?” Serena chuckled.

 

“Probably. It is tempting to just pull you upstairs and have my way with you though.” Serena squirmed a bit, pushed Bernie away from where she was pressing at her round tummy. “Although I think I might have eaten too much.”

 

Bernie made an affectionate and sympathetic noise, looked down between then, gentle rubbed Serena's tummy through her T-shirt. Serena raised an amused eyebrow. “You just need time to digest.”

 

“Maybe,” Serena said.

 

“Later though?” Bernie asked, hope flowing out of her in waves. Serena slipped her fingers out of Bernie's hair, touched the back of her knuckles to her cheek.

 

“Later sounds good.” Bernie smirked.

 

“Need to gather that evidence. Research just how _wonderful_ it is being my romantic partner.” Serena nodded, happily, her fingertips playing with the edge of Bernie's vest. Bernie shivered as those fingertips trailed too-gentle lines against her skin. “You're not doing a great job of stopping,” she remarked, her hands sliding round to the small of Serena's back, tickling under her T-shirt.

 

“Neither are you,” Serena whispered, her lips a hairsbreadth away from Bernie's. They both closed their eyes as their lips brushed against one another, not giving in, not kissing properly. Serena was the first to giggle, pull back, blush a little. She was all smiles, radiant, happy. She caught up her wine glass, threw a look over her shoulder, left the kitchen.

 

Bernie squeezed her thighs together. She smiled, dropped her head in slight embarrassment but full admiration. No one had ever made her feel this aroused from a simple kiss. She wondered fantastically whether Serena had superpowers as well. Some kind of siren bloodline. She felt like a sailor, pulled wayward by her song of enchantment. She blinked, grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, held it against her neck for a moment, to quell her tingly discomfort. Then she rejoined the pack outside.

 

They lounged around in the chairs, happily together, chatting aimlessly. Elena suddenly got a thought and jumped up, running into the kitchen. She emerged with a huge apply pie on a tray, a large jug of cream. “We forgot dessert,” she exclaimed. Serena groaned.

 

“Just a small slice,” she relented, but Elena cut her one larger than she would have hoped. After they all munched pie and cream, Serena leant her head back and felt Bernie's hand in hers, their outer hands holding their drinks. Serena sighed deeply and watched as the sky darkened, noticed each star ping into existence, until the night was full of them. “It's so clear tonight,” she remarked, wonder threading through her voice.

 

“It is,” Bernie whispered. They rolled their heads towards one another and smiled. Elena stood and knelt down on the kids’ blanket, lying down on her back, staring up.

 

She beckoned to her husband with a crooked finger. “Get down here, Clay,” she requested and he obliged, lying down beside her, his head against hers. Bernie stood, pulled on Serena's hand, a hopeful look in her eyes. Serena placed her glass on the decking and stood.

 

“Okay, but the chances of me not being able to get up are pretty high. Especially after that pie.”

 

“Not a problem,” Bernie said with a gallant smile. Serena allowed herself to be pulled over to Clay and Elena and they lay next to one another, their heads in the middle of a circle, legs splayed out like the petals on a flower. Jason came over too, his long legs sticking out further than everyone else's. Elena lifted her head and looked towards Jeremy. They stared at one another for a while, then he relented and came over too, lying down between Clay and Jason.

 

They all stared up at the stars, lost in a private world together, where the sky was the ground below them, and the ground was set against their backs. Serena felt Bernie's fingers squeezing her own, she squeezed back.

 

Bernie closed her eyes, turned her head to face Serena and inhaled. Grass and her pack and Serena, smells of the night, the barbecue that continued to smoulder. Meat. The cleaning spray they used in the kitchen. A lovely red wine that hung on Serena's breath and further over, Elena's breath too. Bread. The trees.

 

She felt like herself. She felt the night enclose her and her pack, warm and safe and comfortable. Serena's hand in hers. She shifted a little closer and snuggled her face into Serena shoulder, making her giggle a bit. She only wanted to smell Serena, not the garden, not the rest of the pack. Only Serena.

 

She felt Serena kiss her temple and hummed her satisfaction and contentment. They lay for another half an hour, until Bernie opened her eyes again and gazed up into the sky. She sighed happily. “Anybody know any good ghost stories?” Elena broke the silence with jest. They all chuckled.

 

“I don't like ghost stories,” Jason said, successfully matching his tone of voice to Elena's. “I don't understand why they're scary.”

 

“They're often used as a fable, a story of morality,” Clay said. “Ghosts are sometimes prophets of things to come. The earliest stories were of journeys into the underworld or meeting the undead.”

 

“Nice. Thanks for that,” Bernie said, irritatedly breaking out of her blissful reverie.

 

“Don't worry, Darling,” Serena whispered. “I'll make sure you don't have nightmares.”

 

“Thank you,” Bernie replied on a breath. Serena rolled over, groaning a little at her full stomach, wrapped an arm over Bernie's waist, snuggled against her shoulder.

 

“D’you think it might be time for bed?”

 

“I think so,” Bernie replied, squeezing Serena around the shoulders and opening her eyes finally, smiling down at her. Serena smiled back, shifted onto her back again, sat up noisily.

 

Jumping easily to her feet, Bernie held out a hand to pull Serena to hers, gathering her against her shoulder a little, holding one hand, wrapping her other around her waist to dance her a little. Serena chuckled and played along, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Everyone else stood as well, Serena noticed Jason yawning. He noticed her notice.

 

“I felt it would be polite and beneficial for me to stay up past my usual bedtime,” he explained. “To perhaps socialise and make sure I didn't miss out on anything.” Serena nodded, allowing Bernie to twirl her around, hand at her waist.

 

“Good thinking,” she told him. He nodded, then looked at his watch.

 

“However, I feel the festivities are probably over. So I'll go to bed.” He looked around at everyone before saying: “goodnight.”

 

The pack returned the sentiment, then Serena and Bernie ducked their heads and went inside too, hand in hand. They trudged up the stairs, feeling a little full of alcohol and very full of food, especially Serena who felt like her belly would explode the higher she climbed. When they reached their bedroom, she carefully lowered herself backwards on the bed, kicking off her trainers, laying her head back in the soft pillows. Bernie smiled at her from across the room, toeing her own shoes from her feet, fringe hanging down in front of her eyes.

 

“Sorry, Campbell,” Bernie murmured, eyes shuttering with a smile. “Doesn't matter how much you eat, I'm still terribly attracted to you.”

 

Serena let out a ‘ha’, stretched back, then groaned and rubbed her stomach. “Lordy-lord I feel awful.”

 

“You don't usually try to keep up,” Bernie said, face becoming a little concerned as she stepped towards the bed and lowered herself to sit on the edge. She placed a gentle palm over Serena's on her belly.

 

“The food just looked so good and … well I haven't overeaten in a very long time. Portion control is usually top of my list of priorities.” Serena pulled her hand away and placed her fingers delicately over her eyes. She let out a large sigh of defeat. Bernie pouted a bit and looked down.

 

“Annoyingly you look very sexy with a round belly,” Bernie said lightly, her head dropping to the other side to consider the fact.

 

“Annoyingly? From the woman who can consume her own body weight in pie and still look like a bloody supermodel?” Serena pretended to scowl but ended up smiling fondly at the blonde. Bernie smiled back, pushed Serena's T-shirt up away from her distended tummy, lay her palm flat, rubbed in slow circles.

 

“Bet you were overwhelmingly beautiful before you had Elinor.” Serena raised an eyebrow.

 

“If you'd have caught me at six months, you'd have been reasonably correct. But nine? Definition of a beached whale.”

 

Bernie made an adorable and affectionate noise and Serena had to smile. They both looked down as Bernie’s hand continued to smooth circles around her navel. “This food baby is very beautiful,” Bernie whispered secretly. Serena chuckled. “Whatever could we name him?”

 

“Why is my food baby a him, exactly?” Serena asked amused.

 

“ _Our_ ,” Bernie corrected. “I certainly had a hand in creating him.”

 

“Okay,” Serena conceded. “But why a boy food baby?” Bernie shrugged. They went back to watching Bernie's hand. Serena squirmed a bit, reached to undo the button on her shorts, push them awkwardly down her legs, let out a relieved sigh as her belly was released from its confinement. Bernie did a couple more circles that Serena had decided were the perfect remedy for having over indulged, before leaning down to press a soft kiss beside Serena's navel. When she sat back up, Serena was smiling sleepily at her. “I love you,” Serena whispered. Bernie's smile widened.

 

“I love you too,” she replied, equally as soft. Serena squirmed again and Bernie patted her stomach. “You get ready for bed. I'll just grab a quick shower.”

 

“Alright.” The bed lifted as Bernie stood and Serena watched her walk into the en suite, heard her turn on the shower, saw clothes be dropped onto the chair in there.

 

Once Serena had pulled her clothes off uncomfortably and brushed her teeth (smirking at Bernie who had decided tonight was the night to hum whilst she showered), she crawled into bed and flopped onto the mattress with a decisive huff. She turned one way then the other, trying to get comfortable, finding the only way she could lie without her tummy aching was flat on her back with her arms and legs spread-eagled across the bed. She sighed, knowing she'd have to relocate a little once Bernie got in with her but until then she would luxuriate.

 

Bernie emerged, hair towel-dried and scrunched, naked as per most nights, a fond look on her face. She sat on the edge of the bed again, rubbed Serena's thigh warmly. “How you feeling?” she asked seriously, eyebrows pushed down. Serena made a small noise of discontent and reached out a hand. Bernie scooted up the bed to curl around her, allowing Serena a few more moments in her current position. She lay a hand back over Serena's stomach, trailing her fingertips in tender circles.

 

Serena closed her eyes, bent her elbow to raise her hand to play with Bernie's wet hair. Bernie snuggled her cheek against Serena's shoulder. “I'm sorry,” Serena breathed, looking sad. “I know we … had unfinished business.” Bernie snuggled again, her fingertips tickling haphazardly. Serena felt her skin goosebump.

 

“Are you really not in the mood?” Bernie asked, gently. Serena shook her head against the pillows.

 

“Sorry,” she sighed. Bernie's hand stopped.

 

“Okay.” Serena turned her head to press a kiss against Bernie's forehead.

 

“Feel free to carry on doing _that_ though,” Serena murmured, bending her knees to push her feet under the blankets. “If you'd like to.” Bernie lifted her head.

 

“If it helps,” she said, nodding sincerely. They settled properly under the covers and Serena rearranged her limbs into a position concordant with bed-sharing, but remained on her back. Bernie rested next to her, hand sliding carefully against the skin of her belly. “Like this?” she asked, a sympathetic frown on her face, beginning the circling.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Serena closed her eyes, tried to relax and think about just how lovely Bernie's hand felt.

 

Circular sweeps continued for a good ten minutes and Serena felt Bernie's hand start to become more creative in how it touched her. She peeked open an eye, found Bernie's mass of blonde curls and not much else where she had her chin rested against her shoulder. Bernie's hand was sweeping lower and then higher, fingers curling so that her fingertips brushed Serena's skin softly. Her caresses moved even higher, touching the underside of one breast and then the other, tickling sensitive skin, making Serena inhale sharply.

 

Bernie's lips against her neck said: “sorry,” before returning to their previous flat-palm rubs. Serena took a deep breath.

 

“Actually …” Bernie lifted her head, her eyebrow following. Serena blushed, took Bernie's hand in her own. Brought it upwards, right over her breast. Squeezed her own fingers around Bernie's fingers. Gasped when Bernie's fingertips circled her nipple.

 

Bernie chose not to comment. Instead she caressed Serena's skin with feather-light touches, gentle and careful, tentatively testing the waters. She didn't want to push her, wanted to be able to stop if Serena wanted her to. She kissed Serena's cheek, then cheekbone as her fingertips trailed swirly lines down her side.

 

Trying to relax, Serena felt her breathing deepen, the flesh between her legs ache a little bit. Bernie's skin against her side was hot as always, but her fingertips were leaving shivery trails all over her. Down her side and up again, over the same breast as before, across her sternum, down the other, teasing a nipple with one fingertip. Serena sighed, sunk her own fingers into Bernie's hair at the back of her head, scraped her scalp a bit.

 

“If you want me to stop, we can stop,” Bernie whispered. Serena shook her head.

 

“Gentle is good,” she replied, her other hand lifting to touch Bernie's cheek.

 

“Then gentle it will be,” Bernie agreed, snuggling, kissing Serena's shoulder. Fingertips continued their wayward path up and down Serena's torso until she was goose-bumped and breathing quite deeply. Bernie leant up on her elbow and smiled down at her. “Sleep now?” she asked, her fingers stilling but her face spread into a grin.

 

“No thank you,” Serena said, primly, pursing her lips. They smiled at one another. Bernie nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

She slid her fingers downwards by millimetres, tiny circles against Serena's cool skin. Over her big tummy, around her belly-button, then tickling the soft line of hair running downwards. Her fingertips followed that line, traced circles in the coarser hair below. Serena gasped as those fingertips reached lower, curled around her.

 

Serena parted her legs, let her knees drop so that she could relax against the mattress. She had a feeling that if she tensed any muscles her belly would ache again and she'd be too uncomfortable to continue. So she breathed deeply, relaxed back and turned her head on the pillow to smile at Bernie. “I've never had anybody be quite so lovely to me,” Serena admitted as Bernie's fingers dipped downwards, between her lower lips, touched just below her clit.

 

“In what way?” Bernie asked, very slowly and very gently starting up a sliding back and forth.

 

“Taking care of me. Adapting, I suppose.” Serena sighed deeply, reaching up to trail her fingertips up and down Bernie's forearm. “D’you remember when we were first together. And I was frightfully full of cold?” Bernie nodded, fingertips caressing Serena's clit with slow strokes. Serena's breath caught on a sigh as tiny dots of pleasure swept through her.

 

“I do remember,” Bernie replied.

 

“You were happy to wait. Insisted on it, if I remember correctly.”

 

“I did drop a bit of a bomb shell on you,” Bernie reasoned. Bernie nuzzled her cheek with her nose. Serena smiled, snuck her nose to the side of Bernie's and nuzzles her back.

 

“Right now though,” Serena replied, her voice ringing with affection and trust. “Right now, even though I feel a bit …”

 

“Bloated?” Bernie offered.

 

“I suppose,” Serena agreed. “Even despite that. You're right here and you're happy to … to do whatever you can to … make it okay.” Serena's eyes were full of pleasure, but shining with adoration for the woman touching her. “No one has ever done that.”

 

“Everyone else is a bloody fool,” Bernie said with a small shrug. Serena chuckled low in her throat, stretched back a little, forced herself to relax again. Placed her hand over Bernie's against her.

 

“Everyone else is. And no one else has ever been quite as good as you at … this.” Her eyes slipped closed and Serena moaned quietly. “Bernie.”

 

Bernie watched Serena's faced as it creased a little in pleasure, then relaxed again, felt her fingers against the back of her hand begin to guide her, not because she was doing it wrong, Bernie knew, but because she felt comfortable doing so. It was encouraging, Bernie found.

 

“So gentle,” Serena breathed, sighing in happiness.

 

“Too gentle?” Bernie asked.

 

“No,” Serena replied, smiling from behind her closed eyes. “Just perfect.” Bernie continued to touch her, feeling her clit swell slowly, wetness covering her hand.

 

“Comfortable?” Bernie whispered.

 

“Mmm. Very much so.” Serena chuckled a bit. “I'm trying to not tense up,” she admitted, feeling the sensations building within her. “And actually … it's rather nice.”

 

“Nice?” Bernie said starting to kiss her neck, humming out how much she was enjoying herself against Serena's shoulder.

 

“Very _very_ nice,” Serena confirmed. Then she inhaled deeply and trailed her fingertips up Bernie's arm, clenching her hand around the strong muscle above her elbow. “Oh God.”

 

“It's okay,” Bernie whispered. “Stay relaxed. Don't want you feeling ill.”

 

Serena groaned, her orgasm rushing towards her, the tingling beginning at Bernie's fingertips and spreading like ink across her whole sex, then her whole body. She stayed relaxed, felt the pleasure continue, breath the only thing moving any part of her, ribs expanding and contracting quickly. She breathed out Bernie's name a few times, moaned, saw stars against the backs of her eyelids.

 

The whole sex was stuttering, the waves so fantastic and intense, but so rich and warm and tingly. And it lasted for such a long time. Bernie slowed her stroking but didn't stop, wanting to draw it out, not wanting it to stop. The look on Serena's face was so beautiful. It didn't matter how many times they made love, she still gazed in awe at the sweaty but beautiful brunette that had given her permission to touch her like this, to make her come.

 

Bernie watched Serena's breathing slow, the twitches of her sex fade a little. She held her hand still against Serena's sex, made sure the contact was still there. As Serena's breathing slowed to normal, Serena opened her eyes lazily. She smiled up at Bernie. “That was … just wonderful.”

 

“You are so … so beautiful,” Bernie whispered, and Serena's smile widened, eyes shining in contentment. Bernie leant down and kissed her, lips soft and brushing.

 

She allowed Serena to snooze for a while, took her hand, wiped it on the sheets. When Serena started to snore gently, Bernie grinned, pulled the cover over them both, shifted away a little on the bed, to give Serena and her full stomach a little room. She kept her hand curled against Serena's shoulder.

 

She stayed awake for a little while, wondering if Serena would wake too and get a second wind. She didn't mind, she very much enjoyed touching Serena, making her feel good. She didn't need it back every single time. And she loved to watch her sleep, to know that she could take some responsibility for the relaxed look on Serena’s face. Bernie was turned on, sure, she always felt turned on when she made love with Serena. But she could handle going to sleep like that. It wasn't a problem.

 

She settled down into the pillows, smiling to herself. Her ears pricked up when she heard quiet moaning from the room below. Elena and Clay going at it. She grinned to herself, shook her head a little. She wondered whether they had heard them, and let out a small sigh of relief that Serena hadn't been awake to hear the couple downstairs, to make the connection between them being able to hear them, of Elena and Clay could be heard themselves.

 

She closed her eyes and continued to listen – how could she not, they weren't exactly being quiet about it – to the couple below. She smirked. She was glad, that they weren't the only ones in the pack that could be smug about their sex life. Clay and Elena both seemed to be having a good time. Bernie fell asleep with a self-satisfied and knowing smile on her face.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Serena woke at around three, stomach gurgling and gut aching. She rubbed her lower belly, slid carefully out of bed to use the toilet. Whilst she was sat, forehead in her hand, elbow on her knee, she sleepily came to the realisation that she had fallen asleep before returning the favour to Bernie. She was aware that they didn't keep a score card, but still. She would have liked to have touched her too. Never mind.

 

She lowered the lid, leaving the toilet unflushed for fear of waking the blonde who had been very much asleep when she'd got up. She quietly washed her hands and dried them, crept back into the bedroom, stood at the foot of the bed. She smiled at the sleeping blonde who had very obviously fallen asleep after moving away and giving her some room. Serena smiled fondly at Bernie, wanted to reach and brush the hair that had fallen over her face. But she didn't want to wake her.

 

What she did want was a drink. She was feeling a little shaky. Maybe a glass of milk would quell her shivers, and then she could crawl back into the warmth of their bed.

 

Stepping silently around the room, she located a large shirt of Bernie's and Bernie's shorts, soft and cotton. She pulled them on, allowed the waistband to hug underneath her still protruding stomach. She was glad of the warm summer night which meant if she got caught in Bernie’s clothes no one would see anything, cracked open the door and made her way downstairs.

 

She found a tumbler, poured some milk and leant against the counter to sip. The house was silent, although she could just about hear one of the men snoring. There was little wind and she looked out of the kitchen window at the trees in the back yard, they fluttered barely at all, casting moonlit shadows into the kitchen.

 

It felt a little stuffy inside, so she made her way slowly to the front door, turned the key, unlocked it. She peered outside. Everything was still. She stepped out and down the steps in her bare feet, glad of the paving slabs that led across the house before the gravel of the driveway. She stood in the slight breeze, felt Bernie's shirt waft around her midriff a little. She sipped at her milk.

 

A movement from the trees to the east of the property. Serena blinked into the darkness, wondering whether Bernie would be able to see the rabbit or squirrel, or whatever it was that was moving around. She wondered if Bernie would have smelt the animal before it made itself known visually. The leaves of one bush parted and a dark face emerged. Serena felt her breath catch in her throat, her heart stopped in her chest. The tumbler slipped from her hand and hit the gravel with a thud.

 

The wolf stepped out assertively from the bushes, and Serena stared. She went through her catalogue of familiar wolves – werewolves, her brain corrected. After their visit to the zoo, she was fairly certain this was no wild wolf. This was a werewolf. It wasn't blonde or ice white like Clay or Elena, it wasn't brown, not in the way that Bernie or Jeremy were, and it was the wrong shape, its face was too long, tail too bushy, eyes not brown either. She felt fear rising up within her. She didn't know any other werewolves. This was a mutt.

 

The mutt slunk up to her, tail down, ears flat, sniffed the air, sniffed _her_ from ten feet away. Serena wanted to run, her heart was pounding in her chest, but her feet were glued to the floor. She found her empty hand clutching at Bernie's shirt. Her knuckles were white.

 

Having got its fill of her scent, the werewolf lowered its head and began to growl, baring its large white teeth in the moonlight. Spittle dripped from its mouth. Serena was shaking all over. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm not going survive this. I'm going to be killed._

_Bernie._

 

She couldn't speak, couldn't even open her mouth. Bernie's shirt was being stretched in her own death grip. Tears were running down her face.

 

_Bernie!_

 

The werewolf hunkered down, its back legs strained, ready to pounce.

 

The front door opened with a whoosh and Bernie was there, naked as the day is long, stepping in front of Serena and holding her hands up before her. “No,” she shouted, bending at the knee, ready to defend the one and only woman she had loved so very much and with all that was within her.  The mutt leapt and Bernie seemed to falter, to blink. The mutt’s jaws clamped around Bernie’s arm but didn’t bite down. “What the hell,” she exclaimed, grappling the mutt to the floor and grabbing its scruff, flipping it over. Its eyes were white-rimmed and terrified. It loosened its grip on Bernie’s arm, pulled its mouth away. “Alex!”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger? Oh okay, go on then.
> 
> I'm so sorry.


	18. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes up for her behaviour. Serena and Bernie take the kids to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the cliff hanger. I hope I haven't left it quite as long as the last one!

Chapter eighteen

 

Making Amends

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Bernie held the werewolf to the ground with her hands to its throat and scruff, her knees on its back. Alex's back.

 

Serena shook from head to toe.

 

Bernie released Alex with her knees and one hand, but kept her fingers locked in her scruff. Her eyes were hard, angry, piercing and shocked. She stood, pulling Alex to her four feet roughly. “Go,” she said, strength and disgust in her voice. “Change.”

 

Alex scrambled and Bernie let her go, her hands up and stance sturdy between the werewolf and Serena. Ready to grab her again if she needed to. Alex shook herself before hanging her head and slinking away, clearly ashamed. Bernie watched until she was out of sight in the trees.

 

She turned to Serena, body flopping with relief. Her expression had changed, from anger to guilt, overcome with sorrow. “You're shaking,” Bernie breathed. Serena felt rooted to the spot still, the image of the werewolf, the werewolf she thought was a mutt, the werewolf she believed was going to kill her, still swimming in front of her eyes. She managed to swallow.

 

Bernie touched her then, hands brushing her shoulders, and Serena melted, leant against Bernie's front, hands up against her neck, clutching at her naked skin. Bernie slid her arms around her, snuck her nose into the side of her neck, allowed Serena to bury into her. Her palms smoothed up and down her back.

 

“It's alright,” Bernie heard herself whispering. “I'm sorry.” They stood there for a little while, until Bernie felt Serena sobbing. Then she pulled back, cupped her cheek. “Lets go inside.” Serena nodded, found that her legs had started to work again, probably from the safe embrace of Bernie's arms, the press of her body within her own.

 

Bernie put her arm around Serena's back and led her inside, locking the door firmly behind them. When Serena blinked at her, Bernie shrugged. “Sod her, she can wait to be bloody let in.” Anger tinged her voice again, but Serena felt fond of it. Bernie's eyes were narrowed, her nose scrunched. She cared so very much for her.

 

They sat down on the comfortable sofa in the living room, where Clay had laid for days recuperating. Bernie rubbed Serena's shoulder as she began to cry again, leant in and kissed her cheek. “It's alright sweetheart.” Bernie kept her face close, wanting Serena to feel safe to cry.

 

“I thought …” Serena hiccuped and shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed. Bernie kissed her forehead, pulled her close, rested Serena's head against her shoulder.

 

“I know,” she breathed. Once Serena had cried her fill, just shuddering breaths now, damp cheeks and soft hands against Bernie's skin, Bernie pulled back. She touched the back of Serena's head, in a way she often did before kissing her, but she held back, gave Serena some space.

 

“Thank you,” Serena breathed. Bernie shook her head.

 

“When you shouted … I was already awake. But when you shouted …”

 

“What?” Serena asked, blinking and rubbing at her face with her hands, wiping her tears away. She sniffed thickly. Bernie touched her cheek.

 

“Look. I need to go wake Jeremy.” She looked down at herself and bit her lip. “I'm amazed he’s not already awake but … clothes too, perhaps, do you think?” A small smile tugged at Serena's lips and Bernie smiled too, satisfied. “I'll be gone for literally a minute.” Serena leant forward then, kissed her carefully but firmly, snot and tears and all. Bernie's smile widened against her lips.

 

Bernie stood and hurried from the room. Serena took in a shaky breath and let it out through pursed lips. She put her hand to her own cheek, felt the heat of it, the accumulated tears. She reached to a nearby box of tissues, wiped her face properly, glad she was wearing no make up, that the simple redness of her eyes was all that gave away she had been crying. She balled the tissue in her fist, and waited for Bernie to return.

 

Bernie did so, after a minute or two, had pulled on a clean pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She had also located Serena's trainers and a clean pair of socks. She smiled as she saw Serena's cleaner and less-tearful face. “Oh my love,” she whispered, going to her, wrapping her arms around her. Serena tried not to start crying again, snuggled her face into Bernie's T-shirt. She just breathed her in for a minute. Allowed her own lips to kiss Bernie's collarbone as her fingers pulled down the neck of the T-shirt.

 

They pulled back, Bernie lifted an affectionate hand to smooth down the hair that was sticking up at the back of Serena's head. Serena blushed but not uncomfortably. She put the tissue in her shorts pocket, leant down to pull on the socks and trainers, figuring she would need underwear and her own clothes at some point.

 

A moment later, Jeremy arrived. His face was stony, his eyes blank. He looked down at Serena and she recognised a tinge of apology in his eyes. Serena shook her head, looked out towards the front door. Jeremy nodded, turned towards it. He left them.

 

“I should go kick the shit out of her,” Bernie murmured through clenched teeth. “I want to.” Serena's eyes were big but gentle.

 

“Don't,” she stated. “That's not you.” Bernie caught her eye and relented, nodded a bit. They settled more comfortably on the sofa, Serena's head against Bernie's shoulder, leaning against the back together. Bernie kissed her forehead again.

 

“Okay. Still though. I don't know where her head was but …”

 

“She needs to be given an opportunity to explain her behaviour,” Serena said, her voice reasonably assertive. Bernie frowned.

 

“I don't want her near you,” she said, eyebrows down in disbelief. “She obviously can't be trust-“

 

“Last time I spoke with her she was …” Serena interrupted but then trailed off, searching for the right word. “She was broken, Bernie,” she eventually decided upon. She looked out towards the front door, opened half way, Jeremy's murmured voice drifting through it. Serena stood, holding onto Bernie's hand, but looking more like the strong head of a hospital department by the minute. Bernie tugged her to pull her back to the comfortable sofa, their little comfortable world for the minute, but Serena tugged back.

 

Bernie sighed and stood, allowing herself to be lead outside. They found Alex sitting on the floor, on the paving slabs, hands in her hair, which was pulled forward over her face. She was dressed in muddy jeans and a black T-shirt. She was still, hiding, ashamed.

 

Jeremy was speaking with her in hushed tones. “You turn up out of the blue, try to attack one of the pack without reason.” He was looking for a response or an explanation. He was getting neither. Serena felt her heart hurt a little. The woman sat on the slabs looked retched and small. Jeremy had heard them step outside, and now he chose to acknowledge them both. “I can't get her to communicate with me,” he said, frustratedly. “She's blocking my telepathy. Talking doesn't seem to be working.” He stood, threw his hands up in frustration, went inside.

 

Gripping Serena's hand, Bernie watched her move around to Alex's far side. They're arms stretched, Serena let go of Bernie's hand to sit on the floor next to Alex, a few inches away. Bernie stood, arms folded and back ramrod straight, jaw set, bouncing from one foot to the other. If Alex so much moved in a way that indicated a risk, Bernie planned on pinning her again, and not letting her back up.

 

“Alex,” Serena whispered. She waited a moment, before reaching to place a hand on Alex's bent knee. “Alex,” she repeated, a little more loudly. Alex shivered, turned her head away, hair still covering her face. Serena rubbed her hand on Alex's knee. Alex finally looked up, tears staining her face, eyes dark and depressed.

 

She looked up towards Bernie and twitched, fear tensing her body. She hid her face again. Bernie stared down at her in disgust, let out a noise to that effect. Serena noted the atmosphere between the two, shot Bernie a soft look. “Bernie. Give us a minute?” Bernie looked horrified. “We’ll be fine,” she said, nodding a little, encouraging.

 

Bernie swallowed, narrowed her eyes at Alex, but didn't feel ready to speak. She left them, went inside to curl up on the sofa where they'd been sitting a moment ago. Kept one ear cocked for any issue.

 

Serena shifted a little closer to Alex and removed her hand from her knee, placed it between cotton-covered shoulder blades. “You have some explaining to do,” she coaxed kindly.

 

Alex lifted her head, hair parting in curtains across her cheeks. She smoothed it back behind her own ears. “No explanation,” she said, sadly, tears dribbling down her face.

 

“Oh come now,” Serena breathed affectionately. “It's not every day I get nearly attacked by someone who really should know better.” Her fingers tickled a bit at Alex's back. “Humour me?”

 

Alex looked down at her hands, loosely clasped on her knees.

 

“Be quick about it,” Serena joked, “these old hips won't handle being down here much longer.” Alex shook her head, sighed. Serena pressed her lips together. “How about we go for a walk?” Alex glanced across at the driveway, still bathed in darkness, but lit softly by the lines of lights, probably more for appearance’s sake than any of the pack actually needing the lights. She shivered again, but nodded. She shrunk away then, from Serena's hand, so Serena removed it, clambered to her feet. “Come on then.”

 

They walked together for a little while and Serena gave Alex space. Alex eventually turned to her, stopped walking. “I'm so sorry,” she whispered into the night. Serena nodded, accepting the apology but not understanding. “I got here late … haven't changed in weeks. The minute I got out the taxi my skin was crawling. I needed to change.”

 

“I can imagine,” Serena replied, then corrected herself, quickly. “I mean, I can't, obviously. But I know what you mean.”

 

Alex nodded, blue eyes still watery. “When I'm a wolf … especially if I haven't changed in a while … I don't know. I can't think properly. I smelt Bernie on you … remember thinking it was wrong, she smelt wrong, then I saw you and …” She shrugged and closed her eyes, hung her head, shame flowing out of her. An owl hooted somewhere close by, melancholy.

 

“I'm wearing Bernie's clothes,” Serena said, realising the fact, realising she probably did smell like Bernie. More so than usual.

 

“I don't know what happened. You smelt familiar and then …” Alex looked up horrified. “You smell like …”

 

Serena pressed her lips together and tried not to smile. She hadn't showered since last night. Since Bernie had touched her, made love to her. “I smell like sex,” Serena said quietly, understanding.

 

“I guess somewhere … a part of my brain …” Alex put a hand to her mouth and shook her head, very embarrassed.

 

“Perhaps a chemical thing?” Serena asked. “Pheromones or …” She shrugged, shot Alex a curious but understanding look. Alex nodded.

 

“Perhaps. The wolf part of me took over.” Alex looked up, eyes sad but a little clearer.

 

“How long had it been? Since you changed?” Serena asked, as they turned back to the house, started to walk again.

 

“Five weeks, maybe give or take.”

 

“You're an idiot,” Serena said, her words sparkling with affection. “Fancy leaving it so long.”

 

“I know,” Alex chuckled, then sobbed a little. Serena stopped, pulled her close, rubbed her back.

 

“It's good that you're here. And I'm sorry that the first time you see me at Stonehaven I smell like … that. However, I won't admit I wasn't terrified. I didn't know it was you.”

 

“I'm sorry, Serena.”

 

“Well. Now you have an entire week to make it up to me.”

 

“I hope they put me in the bloody cage,” Alex said, her northern accent punctuating her words. Serena rubbed her back harder.

 

“I'm sure it won't come to that.” They broke away, looked at one another. “I saw you stop, when you had your … your jaws around Bernie's arm.” Alex blushed, looked away. “I don't believe you would have really hurt me.”

 

“I don't hold the same belief in myself.”

 

“I'm pretty confident.”

 

“It won't happen again.”

 

“No it won't,” Serena said, half stern, half playful. Alex smiled a bit at that. “In any case, you pull a stunt like that again and Bernie will kill you.” Alex blinked. “I'm not kidding,” Serena whispered, deadly serious. She walked back to the house, leaving Alex standing in the glow from the first light along the driveway.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Bernie was still curled up hugging her knees when Serena returned. She hadn't been outside long, maybe ten minutes, but Bernie had been tapping her knees and twitching like she'd been waiting several hours. Serena sat beside her, felt her hand going to the same place on Bernie's back it had rested a moment ago on Alex's. “We had a little talk.”

 

“She talked to you? When she won't even talk to Jeremy?”

 

“Must be my womanly charm,” Serena teased. Bernie relaxed a bit, noting the smile in Serena's eyes.

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She admitted she hadn't made the most sensible decisions. It's been a long time since she changed. She couldn't wait. And then she couldn't think.” Bernie was still a little tense, her eyes narrowed in concern as she looked at the brunette next to her. Serena reached to trace little patterns over Bernie's forearm. “Mostly because she smelled sex on me.” Bernie blinked, then her eyes widened.

 

“That's no bloody excuse,” she snarled, starting to get up, but Serena pulled her back down, changed tact.

 

“Did she hurt you?” she asked, tracing her fingertips against the inside of Bernie's arm.

 

“No,” Bernie realised, surprised and relaxing a little more. “No. She didn't.” Serena leant down to kiss the soft skin of Bernie's arm, once, twice.

 

“That's good.”

 

“She lucky,” Bernie growled. She stopped herself, felt Serena's fingers on her chin. Their eyes locked and Bernie finally relaxed. Serena wasn't upset anymore, and that was all she cared about.

 

“Clean slate?” Serena asked, tentatively. “Please? She's part of your family.”

 

“I really don't know.” Serena smiled gently, leant forward, pulled with her fingers and pressed a kiss to her mouth. Slow and gentle, their noses snuggling against one another too. Bernie relished in it all, the close affection, the softness, Serena's fingers tickling her back. She felt everything else, every other worry fall away, like leaves in autumn. When the kiss broke, she leant her forehead against Serena's and just breathed.

 

“Imagine being in her shoes. Imagine picking up that scent.” Serena shook her head. “It's not about her not being over you, or missing you. It's just about her feeling lonely. And confused. We just need to give her a chance.”

 

“Okay,” Bernie replied gently, because actually how on earth would she be able to ever disagree with anything Serena said when she looked at her with those big brown eyes. Serena smiled, satisfied and a little smug. “Anything else, though. I'm serious.” Serena touched her cheek.

 

“I've made her well aware,” she reassured Bernie. Bernie finally smiled. Serena nodded towards the front door. “Go kiss and make up,” she suggested, rolled her eyes at Bernie's look of horror. “You know what I mean.”

 

Bernie stood, kissed Serena's knuckles in a moment of overwhelming affection, then left to talk to Alex. Serena watched her go with a warm smile. She sat back, huffed out a breath and made a noise of discomfort, rubbed her belly, which was still aching a little.

 

Clay and Elena poked their heads around the living room door as Bernie went out the front door, shot Serena matching confused looks. “Is Jason still asleep?” Serena asked, suddenly worried. Jason did not do well with being woken in the middle of the night.

 

Elena shook her head. “No. Snoring like a trouper.” Serena sighed in relief. She'd have to explain what had happened to him tomorrow.

 

They continued to look at her with questioning looks and Serena rolled her eyes. “D’you want the short version? Or the long version?”

 

“We want the accurate version,” Elena replied.

 

By the time Serena had finished, Bernie had coaxed Alex back inside and into the living room. Jeremy had joined them and, noting the changed and relaxed tension between Alex and Bernie, hugged her relievedly. Elena was next and Alex pulled back, incredulity on her face. “Are you actually kidding?” She stared at Clay. “You guys too?”

 

Bernie hid her face but her snort of humour gave her away. Serena had briefed Clay and Elena about Alex picking up on the specific _scent,_ having not wanted to miss anything out when relaying the tale, and therefore they knew precisely what she was talking about. Serena raised an eyebrow at the couple, however. Clay simply looked impressed with himself. Elena rolled her eyes.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jeremy sent the two couples to bed and Alex was sent to collect her baggage from the forest, where she'd left it, then for a shower and a change of clothes. The noise of the shared shower, then soft footsteps down the wooden stairs. A door creaking closed.

 

Bernie lay on her back in bed awake, listening to Alex and Jeremy talking quietly through two floors, unsure what was being said but confident their words were civil.

 

Serena was awake too, lying on her side against Bernie's shoulder, her arm over Bernie's waist. She kept leaving small kisses on her neck, not to arouse her, just to remind her that Serena was there and that she was okay. In the end Bernie was smiling and turned her head to look at her. “You should go back to sleep for a bit. It's only five. Couple more hours.”

 

“I'm enjoying myself immensely,” Serena whispered back, her fingers tracing little swirly patterns under Bernie's ribs. They had both shed their mismatched clothing before climbing back into bed. “Just lying here with you. Is that strange?”

 

“No,” Bernie hummed, sliding her arm properly around Serena's shoulders, cuddling her close.

 

“I have something to ask you,” Serena whispered into the silent room. Bernie made a noise if agreement and Serena took a large breath in. “You know how Jeremy communicates with you, sometimes … telepathically?”

 

“Yes,” Bernie replied, the tone in her voice clearly portraying her frustration at how Jeremy had that ability.

 

“Has … has anyone else ever shown that kind of a-ability?” Her words were broken and displayed her slight nervousness.

 

Bernie thought for a moment. “Most werewolves have some sort of telepathic connection. Elena and Clay have quite a deep one, although I always assumed that was because they were … you know … in love.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Why d’you ask?”

 

Serena paused a moment, wondered if she ought to just laugh it off, put it down to Bernie having a dream. Or perhaps she had shouted out to her? She thought back, through the black fog that had seemed to settle over her memories, the anxiety and fear that had forbidden her from really remembering. But that was one thing she could recall.

 

“I didn't shout for you. When Alex was … I couldn't speak.”

 

“I definitely heard you,” Bernie countered, leaning back a little to look at Serena. Serena's eyes were tentative, worried she might be thought a fool, or, god forbid, _flaky._ Especially with her previous disbelief into the phenomenon.

 

“I definitely didn't shout,” Serena breathed, her hand going up, cupping Bernie's jaw. Her fingertips caressed the soft skin by her mouth. “I couldn't speak. I …” She bit her lip and looked out the window, the stars bright. “I'm aware I haven't exactly been … the most open of people when it comes to that particular concept but … I think we might have that connection too.”

 

Bernie blinked at her and she turned back to gauge her reaction. Bernie smiled. “How do we test your theory?” she asked gently.

 

“Well I don't know,” Serena relied, voice breathy and relieved. “I suppose we should try and … make the connection again. Try to … talk to each other through …” They both chuckled ridiculously. “Why does this sound so insane?”

 

“No one else needs to know,” Bernie said, closing her eyes against Serena's hand for a minute. Serena leant up on an arm, frowned and nodded.

 

“Right then.” She sounded determined. Bernie patted her back.

 

“Settle down. I suggest we try once we've both had a sleep, hmm?” Serena yawned as if on cue and put her hand to her mouth.

 

“Mmm. Okay.” She lay back down, cheek snuggled against Bernie's shoulder. Bernie let out a long sigh. She squeezed her tight, felt her heart stab a little, the memory of Serena being in danger making her shiver for a minute. “You alright?” Serena whispered, feeling and recognising the tensing of Bernie's shoulders. Bernie trailed a hand up and down Serena's spine.

 

“Just a bit …” She inhaled deeply and let it out on a sigh. She squeezed Serena again. “It scared me.”

 

“It scared me too,” Serena agreed. “But I should have realised. No mutt would have dared come so close to the house.” Serena swallowed. “And … I admit … going outside wasn't the best idea. In the middle of the night. Alone.”

 

“Well I didn't want to say anything but … whilst we're here. Please don't do that again.” Serena chuckled.

 

“I won't.”

 

“The back yard is safe. That's why it's there.” Bernie chuckled a bit, slid her other hand up Serena's forearm, tickled around the bone at her elbow. Serena snuggled against her and gripped her waist.

 

“Next time I need some fresh air at stupid-o'clock, I'll go sit in the summerhouse.”

 

“Good idea.” They lay for a while, just breathing, just exchanging little touches and tiny kisses. “How's your stomach?” Bernie asked quietly. Serena hummed out a giggle.

 

“Oh goodness. Still a little sore.”

 

Bernie made a sympathetic noise, rubbed her arm. “Comfy like this?”

 

“Yep,” Serena sighed. “Very comfy.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“What?” Bernie asked.

 

“Comfy,” Serena replied.

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“Hmm.” Serena very slowly traced her fingertips deliberately down Bernie's stomach, making her smile broadly. “Are you sure?”

 

Serena lifted her head and kissed right in the corner of Bernie's mouth, simultaneously tickling her fingers downwards, then back up to her navel. She pulled back her head and looked at Bernie, eyes teasing and playful. Bernie smiled up at her.

 

“I'm aware I fell asleep,” Serena sighed, eyes a little shy.

 

“It's okay,” Bernie replied genuinely.

 

Serena nodded, looked a bit sad. Bernie pouted in thought.

 

“Feel free to make me feel more comfortable if you really want to,” Bernie whispered slowly, reaching up to pull Serena down to kiss her properly. Serena let her fingers wander down again, curled around Bernie's mons but just stayed there. She allowed the kiss to build, tongues beginning to tease, teeth nipping a little, lips parting together, squeezing her fingers very gently and occasionally, until the kiss was deep as was Bernie's breathing.

 

Kissing a path down Bernie's neck, she licked and sucked at Bernie's skin, feeling Bernie shift her hips a little. Feeling Bernie push up against her hand. She pressed her fingers and they slipped between Bernie's outer lips, into warmth and slight wetness. Bernie gasped a bit at the contact, canting her hips upwards. Serena smiled, fingers slipping down, pressing against Bernie's entrance just slipping inside her a little.

 

Coming up on her elbow, Serena bent down to take one of Bernie's nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue one way, then the other. Bernie arched her back and sunk her fingers into Serena's hair, her lips parting in a silent moan. Serena grinned, licked at the same nipple, dragging her tongue against it. Then she did the same to Bernie's other nipple, her fingers continuing their dipping inside and withdrawing, circling a bit.

 

Wetness was flowing and Bernie was beginning to squirm on the mattress. Serena took pity on her, gave her nipple a final kiss which made Bernie shudder a bit, before drawing back, smiling down at her. She took in Bernie's dark eyes as she opened them, her slack jaw. She couldn't help smiling at how Bernie looked – so beautiful and flushed and turned on. She nodded and as Bernie's eyes slipped closed she settled down.

 

They lay together, Serena's head on Bernie's shoulder, lips occasionally kissing her skin there, Bernie's arm around her back tickling her spine. Serena's hand dipping inside her in a delicate rhythm, swirling a bit at the swollen flesh, just gathering sensations, building her up. Bernie parted her legs, one knee bent, foot on the bed, eyes closed and breathing audible.

 

“No need for any help tonight,” Serena whispered as she began gathering the wetness she found and smoothing it all over Bernie's sex. The lengths of her fingers touched her clit and Bernie moaned very quietly. Serena kissed her neck, snuggled against her. “You feel so good, Bernie.”

 

She started a slow and gentle rhythm against Bernie's clit, back and forth, two fingers, a swirl at the tip, then back towards where she'd started. Bernie tensed and her toes curled against the bed. She stretched her head back into the pillows.

 

“You should relax,” Serena whispered, a suggestion brought about from her experience the night before.

 

“Okay,” Bernie breathed, her hand laying itself over the back of Serena's against her. “Just … just give me a minute though.”

 

“My pleasure,” Serena said, left her hand where it was but relaxed her fingers, keeping them still. Bernie let out a long sigh, wiggling her hips a bit, then relaxing and sinking into the mattress. She took a few steady breaths. “Alright?” Serena asked. Bernie nodded, dropped her lips to Serena's forehead, kissed her, and took her hand away, placed it comfortably above her head in the pillows. Her fingertips touched at the white metal headboard.

 

Serena swirled her fingers gently around Bernie's clit, not touching the place she most wanted it, just for a moment. Then she honed in on the bundle of nerves, causing a hitch in Bernie's breathing. Serena hummed an affectionate chuckle and snuggled warmly against her. She made slow circles, dipping every so often to slide a little inside her, each time she returned to Bernie's clit Bernie moaned.

 

“God that's amazing,” Bernie whispered after a while, her breathing coming deeply and quickly.

 

“If you can stay relaxed right through,” Serena whispered back, “you'll enjoy it, I promise.”

 

“Hmm,” Bernie chuckled. “I'll try my best. As it comes Campbell recommended.”

 

“With a Shiraz-coloured logo and everything,” Serena quipped, her hand speeding up now, an attempt to match Bernie's breaths as she couldn't match any other movement, something she usually tried to do.

 

Bernie sighed out Serena's name, her knee dropped down to the bed, opening her sex a little more. Serena added a finger into the caresses, three now making wide circles against Bernie's clit, well the entirety of her sex really. And without the landmarks of Bernie's body responding to her touch, she wasn't sure how close she was. Serena furrowed her eyebrows, pushed up again on her elbow, looked down at the gorgeous blonde who was being so good and staying relaxed.

 

“How does it feel?” Serena asked in a whisper, and Bernie blinked open her eyes, smiling up at her, breathing ragged.

 

“Very … very good,” she breathed. They grinned at one another.

 

“Are you … are you close?” Serena asked shyly, her voice taking on that ‘little-girl’ inflection she didn't seem to be able to control sometimes. Bernie found it adorable.

 

“I'd say …” Bernie's eyes slipped closed for a moment, but she forced them open again. Serena smiled down at her. “Close,” Bernie affirmed, her breath catching, her mouth opening.

 

“Stay relaxed,” Serena coaxed. “Don't tense up. Enjoy it.”

 

Bernie moaned, forced herself to stay floppy and felt it start, right where Serena's fingers were swirling and sliding and rubbing. And then her whole sex was pulsating and the pleasure was so intense, and she tried, she really did try, to stay relaxed, but God the way Serena's fingers felt again her was just too much.

 

Groaning loudly and with abandon, Bernie's hips lifted off the bed. Her back arched and her head bent backwards. Her hips thrust again and again and she felt Serena's thigh across hers, pulling her back down against the bed. She heard and felt the affectionate laughter in her ear as Bernie rode out her orgasm, Serena's hand not letting up until she was spent and gripped Serena's wrist, shakes wracking her whole body.

 

She shook for a while, feeling her inner muscles tensing and releasing in a steady rhythm. Her feet were both on the bed, her toes curling into the sheets below them. There was a wet patch under her backside and once Bernie got control of her body again, she shifted uncomfortably. Serena chuckled again, her wet hand (wetter than usual) curled around Bernie's hip. Her lips teased the skin of Bernie's shoulder as she relaxed back into the pillows. Bernie turned to Serena, eyes shuttered.

 

“Hey,” Serena breathed, delight shining from her eyes.

 

“I didn't stay relaxed,” Bernie complained.

 

“It doesn't matter.” Serena kissed her cheek and lay her head on the pillow next to Bernie's. “So long as you enjoyed yourself.”

 

“A little too much, I think,” Bernie said, wiggling her hips against the sheets. Serena kissed her lips and Bernie responded in kind, her thighs still shaking, her breathing still deep. Then Serena pulled away, went to grab a clean towel from the cupboard.

 

“Lift,” she breathed and Bernie complied, pushing her hips upwards so that Serena could spread the towel under her backside. Bernie settled back down, felt the roughness of the towel, but also the comfortable dryness. Serena wrapped her arm over her tummy again, rested her cheek against Bernie's shoulder. She made an affectionate and pleasurable growl and then chuckled a bit. “Ah. You were a little loud, actually,” Serena admitted and Bernie rolled her eyes.

 

“Damn. Oh well. Can't say I didn't hear those two downstairs last night.” Serena smiled.

 

“I did wonder if you had. When Alex said …”

 

“Yep,” Bernie said, eyes happy and squinty. “They make way more noise than we do.”

 

“I'm not entering into a competition between you and Clay about who can get their woman to scream the loudest.” Bernie chuckled again and shook her head.

 

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

 

“Clay would probably be up for that.”

 

“We shall just have to bounce on the bed and make inappropriate noises.”

 

“Sounds good,” Serena said, yawning. She sighed deeply and kissed Bernie's neck, letting her nose trail up and down a little. “Sleep now, yes?”

 

“Thought you'd never ask.”

 

And Bernie pulled the covers over them both, cuddled Serena close and closed her eyes, ready now, for the sleep that drew her in.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Serena and Bernie made sure they showered well before putting on clean clothes and padding downstairs for breakfast. Everyone had allowed them to sleep in, considering the night’s events, and Jason was already drinking a cup of tea, researching the American civil war on his laptop when they arrived in the living room. The twins were washed and dressed, fed and watered, playing happily on the carpet. Elena and Clay had made coffee, had the windows open so the morning breeze was wafting through.

 

“Hey guys,” Elena said, a sing-song ring to her words. Bernie frowned a little, narrowed her eyes. Elena looked overly-innocent. Clay was blatantly bursting at the seams to say something, but had obviously been forbidden to do so by Elena. Serena smirked between them. It was nice to see a little feminism coming to play.

 

“Morning,” Serena said. She went over to Jason, touched his shoulder. He smiled up at her.

 

“Alex and Jeremy have gone for a walk,” he explained. He'd obviously been briefed on what had happened last night. Serena rubbed his shoulder with her thumb.

 

“Good. They need a _long_ walk, I think,” Serena said. He nodded.

 

“I asked how long they'd be, and when they couldn't give me a specific answer, I explained my reasoning and they said two hours.” He looked at his watch. “They have been gone forty-three minutes. Therefore we should expect them back by twelve-oh-four.”

 

“Great,” Bernie said, sending him a smile as they collected coffee mugs from the coffee table and filled them, adding milk. They sat together on the sofa, Serena put an arm along the back, allowed Bernie to sit against her. They smiled at one another. “Clay?” Bernie asked. “Werewolf telepathy.” He looked up and nodded. “Just werewolves? Or in humans too?”

 

“Just werewolves, I think,” he said, frowning, thinking. “Not much research into the issue.”

 

“In the legacy,” Jason said, eyes never leaving his laptop, “it describes an alpha that could communicate with the human mother of his sons. Sixteenth century, if I recall.”

 

“Thanks,” Bernie said, trying not to allow her excitement to show on her face. Serena's eyes sparkled a bit.

 

“What have you guys got planned for today?” Serena asked, indicating Elena and Clay.

 

“Not a lot,” Elena replied. “Might take these guys to the park, what d’you think, kids?”

 

“Yes please,” Kate squealed. Logan was nodding.

 

“Would you like us to take them?” Bernie asked and Serena blinked at her, cheerfully surprised. Bernie opened her mouth for a minute. “If … if that's okay?” she asked Serena, who nodded.

 

“To be honest, I've got a huge amount of washing to get through,” Elena groaned, then smiled thankfully. “So that would be great.” She eyed Clay. “Not entirely sure why _I’m_ the one who has to _do_ the washing.”

 

“Because last time I tried to do it I flooded the laundry room?” Clay suggested, deadpan. “Same reason I don't get to pay the bills, or change the light-bulbs.”

 

Bernie had stripped their bed and carried the bedding down, hung her head with apology as Elena cocked an amused eyebrow at her. “Well, I can't exactly complain, can I?” Elena admitted. “That my friend is so happy she makes the walls shake when she's in bed with her …”

 

“Shush,” Bernie hissed, blushing scarlet. Elena just tapped her on the shoulder to guide her out the door, the bedding dropping in a heap in front of the machine.

 

They packed a picnic and piled the kids into the car, waving goodbye to Jason who watched them go from the porch. Clay had promised to show him the dossiers today, the catalogue of mutts written by Elena, hence his aversion to joining them. They assumed he would be in the basement with Clay for much of the morning.

 

They drove for a few minutes before they pulled up into a car park by a large play park. The twins were bouncing in their car seats until Bernie and Serena unstrapped them and grabbed their hands before they could escape. “One minute,” Serena said, her stern but affectionate voice making an appearance. Bernie found herself smiling fondly at her.

 

They went through the gate of the park, which was brightly coloured and had a large climbing set in the middle, swings one side, a small water area the other. The kids looked hopefully at the water. “We’ll play in the water after lunch, hmm?” Bernie suggested. “Otherwise you'll be too wet to play on the other stuff.”

 

“Okay,” the twins said in unison. They dropped their hands as they were safely inside the fence, and watched carefully from a park bench, where they settled down with bottles of water and the cool box holding their food. Serena watched Bernie sip from her bottle, blonde hair gleaming in the sunshine, skin on her cheeks taking on that golden freckly quality it did when she started to tan in the summer sun. The park was reasonably full, and the twins soon found another couple of kids their age to run about with.

 

“They'll be okay, will they?” Serena whispered into Bernie's ear. “With the other children?”

 

“Yep. No super powers just yet, and they're pretty good with the whole keeping secrets thing.”

 

Serena nodded. “Good. I'm glad. It would be a shame for them not to be able to play with others.”

 

“I think Elena's looking for a nursery for next year,” Bernie said, slumping back a little on the bench. They looked down between them, aware of all the kids and parents so close to them. Their hands were close on the bench; Serena lifted her little finger to link it with Bernie's. They smiled shyly at one another.

 

“That'll be great for them. It's amazing how much they develop once they start to socialise.” Serena smiled and remembered. “I recall when Elinor started nursery, she suddenly went from a shy little toddler to this strapping, stubborn, amazing, bossy little girl.”

 

“Chip off the old block,” Bernie remarked.

 

“Careful,” Serena said, only half kidding. Bernie just grinned at her.

 

They watched the kids play for a while, until their little tummies started to rumble and it was lunchtime. They all settled on the grass to eat sandwiches and crisps (“ _potato chips_ , Auntie Bernie!”) and the kids had a juice box each. The weather had remained bright and warm and Bernie couldn't help glancing at Serena's lovely curvy legs and ankles once the kids had rejoined their friends on the climbing set.

 

Catching her staring at her legs, Serena raised an eyebrow, pursed her lips. She leant back a bit on her hands, crossed her legs at the ankle and rolled her foot in a circle. Bernie looked away. Serena felt pleased with herself. Their little fingers migrated towards one another again. The grass was soft under their legs, exposed by their now usual attire of shorts, up to their knees. Serena had started to feel very comfortable in their new normal outfits and was really not looking forward to going back to work and donning her black trousers and blouses again.

 

The people in the park were mostly concentrating on their own children, or their small friendship groups. Bernie flicked her eyes back to Serena’s, having composed herself post-staring-incident, gave her a small relaxed smile. “Would you ... would you like to try the ...” She dropped her voice to a murmur. “The telepathy thing?”

 

Serena glanced around, took a deep and steadying breath. “We could,” she whispered. Bernie’s little finger squeezed Serena’s.

 

“Right. Well, considering we weren’t even in the same room when you think ... when it happened last night, let’s try not looking at one another.”

 

“Is there anything special that I need to do?” Serena asked, looking over towards the twins and giving them a little wave when they grinned over at her. “Do you ... open your mind or anything when ... when Jeremy talks to you like that?”

 

“No, he pretty much pushes his way in, whether I want it or not.” Serena turned to her and Bernie turned too.

 

“I won’t do that,” Serena promised. Bernie sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

 

“Thank you. Although, I must admit, I’m not sure I’d mind, in any situation.” Serena squeezed her little finger back. They smiled and turned away from one another.

 

“Okay.” Serena stared out as nonchalantly as she could, into the park, pretended to watch the twins.

 

She took a deep breath in, let it out slowly. She focussed on Bernie’s name, _Bernie_ , said it a few times in her head. She felt Bernie turn away too, her eyes trained on the trees behind the park. Serena spoke a little more loudly inside her head. _Bernie._

 

Bernie shifted a little on the grass, moved to sit up, crossed her legs in front of her, rested her elbows on her knees, her chin on her hands. Still faced front, closed her eyes. Serena tried to look inwardly, tried to block out the noise of the children, the cars behind them in the car park, the birds overhead. She spoke louder still, _Bernie,_ said it several times in her head. Flicked her eyes sideways to glance at Bernie, who still had her eyes closed.

 

“I’m not sure it’s going to work,” Serena admitted out loud, uncomfortably. She pulled her hand away from Bernie’s and Bernie shifted a little closer to her, their arms brushing. Serena swallowed and when Bernie looked at her, she gave her a fond smile.

 

“Doesn’t matter if it doesn’t.”

 

Serena smiled too, then, the fond look in Bernie’s eyes warming her. “You have got a lot better at communicating, Bernie.” Bernie smiled more widely and nodded.

 

“So, it doesn’t matter.”

 

“No, I suppose it doesn’t.”

 

“Just ... try once more?” Bernie asked softly. Serena nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

She turned back, closed her eyes, focussed wholly on the woman next to her, took a deep breath, gathered all her internal energy and resolve and _screamed_ Bernie’s name into the park, inside her own head. The word seemed to ring inside her skull.

 

Bernie’s hand on her upper arm was the first thing she felt, and she immediately opened her eyes. Bernie was grinning, a little breathlessly. “That. I heard,” Bernie whispered, her eyes shining. Serena smiled, toothily, blushing and chuckling and wanting to hide her face form all the people that were paying them absolutely no attention.

 

“Really?” Serena asked when she’d collected herself. Bernie nodded.

 

“You shouted my name.”

 

“I did.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Bernie breathed, leaning forward, her eyes going to Serena’s lips. Serena pressed her lips together, turned her head to the side. Bernie moved away, huffing out an affectionate breath. “Sorry.”

 

“No. It’s okay.” Serena shook her head. “I’m sorry. I just ... I’m thinking of the twins.”

 

“I know.” Bernie sat back, her face alight in a smile so sweet Serena thought she could feel her heart actually swelling in her chest. “Better that I don’t snog your face off when they’re having such a lovely time.”

 

“Feel free to cash in a kiss a little later,” Serena murmured and Bernie dropped her head, her fringe slipping in front of her eyes, blushed a bit. “Once we’re back at Stonehaven.”

 

“I’ll be sure to.”

 

They sat in silence for a while, Serena occasionally throwing out random words inside her head to see whether Bernie heard them. Bernie caught a few, turned to her each time and repeated the words aloud to her. Each time, Serena felt warmer, more tingly, like something was sparkling between them, something special.

 

After a few more minutes, the kids came over and requested they play in the water. Serena and Bernie stood and brushed themselves off, took off their shoes and socks, then the kids’ shoes, socks and trousers, walked over to dip their feet under the little sprays and trickles and taps that littered the water play area. They all ended up a lot wetter than they had originally intended on, but it barely mattered: the kids were having a great time and Bernie’s hair was catching the sun again as she lifted Kate above her head, letting out the cursory groan of effort. Kate squealed and kicked and Bernie lowered her head-first over one of the sprays. Logan tugged on Serena’s hand and pulled her towards a more subtle stream of water, coming out of a fish’s mouth. They put their hands in it and laughed and Serena flicked water at Logan, and he did it back, feeling confident with Serena for what felt like the first time. She felt a little glow in her belly at that, his grinning face only adding to the fact.

 

They dried off sitting on the grass and Bernie went to get them ice-creams from the kiosk over by the car park. The kids got covered, but by the time it was time to go home several wipes had been worked through and they looked reasonably presentable. They gathered up their things, put their rubbish in the bin, climbed into the car. The kids sang their songs again and Bernie and Serena found they’d remembered some of the words from their zoo excursion.

 

Kate and Logan slowly fell asleep and by the time they’d navigated them from their car seats, they were practically snoring. Serena managed to carry Logan to the front door, at which point Clay took him gently from her and he and Bernie carried the kids upstairs to bed for a nap. Bernie caught Serena’s hand and pulled her back around to where the undercover area was, where the cars were parked, pulled her close. Serena looped her arms around Bernie’s neck, dipped her head forwards, snuck their noses together, nuzzled Bernie’s with her own. They both smiled before their lips touched, gently, carefully, hands sliding a little, chastely though. Despite being round the side of the house, they didn’t much want to be caught engrossed in one another quite so passionately.

 

Breaking the kiss, Bernie touched Serena’s cheek, didn’t say anything, just smiled at her. Serena looked back, eyes shining with contentment. She flicked them to the side, towards the front door. “Snack time?” Serena asked, aware that they hadn’t eaten all that much for lunch.

 

They rejoined the rest of the house back in the living room. Elena threw them a knowing look at their short disappearance, but didn’t comment. “Coffee? Cake?”

 

“Yes please,” Serena sighed flopping onto the sofa, bouncing a bit when Bernie dropped down next to her.

 

Alex and Jeremy came in, having eaten lunch after their walk. Jeremy sat in his large armchair, Alex stood awkwardly at the door. “We’re going to need to buy some more furniture,” Elena commented, calculating the amount of seating places in the room.

 

“Its fine, I’ll just sit on the floor,” Alex said, clearly submitting, head hanging and eyes at the floor. Serena felt bad, wanted to get up and comfort the woman, but realised it wasn’t her place. She suspected Alex would be expected to prove herself again, prove herself trustworthy and a useful part of the pack. Until then she was banished to the floor. She hoped Alex wouldn’t be down there for too long.

 

Elena went out and made them all coffees, cut some cake, put it on plates, coming back in with Clay, who had left Jason down in the basement, to locate the source of the coffee-smell. He kissed his wife on the cheek as she offered him a cup, grabbed a plate with cake on it for himself. Elena swatted him away, rolling her eyes.

 

“We have spoken at length,” Jeremy started, when they were all comfortable with their drinks. Alex looked embarrassed. “Alex had promised me to communicate, to behave in a way that is more accommodating towards the pack. She will be organising payback to each of the pack, including and especially, you, Serena.”

 

“Oh goodness,” Serena said, carefully, accepting a cup of coffee but declining cake, from Elena. “There’s really no need.” Jeremy gave her a look and Serena sighed, nodded.

 

“Never-the-less, she is in your debt. Her behaviour was uncalled for and unacceptable, if not unforgivable.”

 

“I’ve already forgiven her. And I understand what happened.”

 

“I want to make it up to you,” Alex said, her voice a little stronger. She had looked up and caught Serena’s gaze. Serena tried to express her understanding in her returned look. “Let me make it up to you?” Alex asked, clearly seeking permission. Serena paused a moment, then nodded.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Thank you.” Alex clearly looked relieved. Jeremy accepted a slice of cake and coffee, then Alex was offered some, last, of course. Bernie’s hand had slid into Serena’s, fingers almost possessively locking with her own. Serena squeezed, then relinquished her fingers, pulling her hand away. She stood and to Bernie’s slight surprise, crooked a finger and encouraged Alex into the kitchen.

 

Bernie watched them go, blinking a bit in bewilderment. Elena chuckled, sunk into the other sofa, the baby monitor on the table beside her. She continued to smile as she sipped her coffee, sucked butter-cream from her fingers. “You really do have the most understanding partner in the entire world.” She looked toward Bernie, put her empty cup down. She took a bite of cake, chocolate and coffee. “Babysitter, vascular surgeon, general mediator ... are there any other special skills we should know about?” Bernie snorted, sipping her own coffee.

 

“She’s pretty good at ...” Bernie blushed a bit and Elena laughed, putting her cake down, licking her fingers again.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“I was going to say back massages, although I can see how that could _also_ be misconstrued,” Bernie said, putting her coffee carefully down before striding across the room and plonking herself in Elena’s lap, pushing her sideways into the cushions. She pretended to throttle her with hands around her throat. Elena laughed and pushed at her; they both rolled from the sofa onto the floor with a thud, wrestling in the middle of the carpet of the stylish living room. Clay jumped on them both with a cry and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

When Alex and Serena returned, Serena folded her arms, sat on their sofa, crossed her legs primly. Clay reached out and grabbed Alex’s ankle as she shuffled past, attempting to circumnavigate them without getting in the way. He pulled her down into the fray and there were ‘oof’s and ‘uh’s amid the flailing limbs and grappling hands. Serena sipped at her coffee, amused but effectively hiding it.

 

After initially allowing herself to be pinned onto her back, head turned away, Alex started to struggle and then everyone was grinning and rolling over and over. The girls seemed to eventually want to gang up on Clay, who as per usual complained bitterly about being outnumbered. But they all held him down, Elena pinning his arms with her knees and the other two holding his legs. He seemed to flop backwards, concentrated for a minute. Then Serena shrieked quietly and stared in amazement and a touch of horror, as his hand contorted into a paw, wide claws swiping at Elena’s face. Elena immediately sprang off him, managing to dodge his sharp claws as they swung through the air a second time. “Not fair!” she cried, placing a booted foot on his wrist, which he shook off easily. She stepped back.

 

Bernie and Alex didn’t know what to do, continued to pin him until he clocked them and lifted his wolf-claws to strike them. They both stood hastily and Bernie growled. “Elena’s right. Not fair.” Then she realised and swung her head round to look at Serena. “Clay, change it back,” she instructed, her voice low and dangerous, seeing Serena’s wide-eyed look, and the way she had shrunk back from Clay on the sofa. She stepped over to her, sat next to Serena, touched her side. Serena’s eyes darted from Clay’s paw to Bernie’s face.

 

“Clay,” Jeremy stated calmly, but aware of Serena’s reaction. “Change it back immediately.” He did so, immediately, eyeing Jeremy, and then Serena with a wary look.

 

“What did I do?”

 

“You okay?” Bernie murmured, fingers tickling her waist. Serena moved away a little bit and continued to look at Clay.

 

“I didn’t know you could do that,” she said, pushing away her previous expression of horror and allowing a little curiosity onto her face.

 

“Sorry.” Clay looked at her carefully, unsure what she made of him. “Pretty cool, right?”

 

“Not the expression I’d use, but yes,” Serena replied. She moved back into Bernie’s hand (especially when she noticed the slight look of hurt in Bernie’s eyes that she was trying to hide), smiled at her, nodded that she was okay. “Can you do that?” she asked Bernie.

 

“Not very well,” Bernie replied shyly.

 

They ate well at dinnertime, once the twins had got up from their nap and Jason had emerged from his research in the basement. Everyone crowded around the large oak table, tucking into various meats and cheeses and salad, chatting about this and that, drinking beer and wine and generally relaxing and enjoying one another.

 

An early night followed and Serena was asleep within minutes, Bernie stroking the tiny curl of hair in front of her ear until she dropped off. She was fast asleep before Bernie realised she hadn’t asked her what Alex had agreed to do to make up for her behaviour the previous day.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sunday was spent doing various jobs around the house, hanging up washing that had been cleaned (including Serena and Bernie’s bedding), and watching the twins whilst they played in the garden. Alex was gaining in confidence, approaching each member of the pack and detailing what exactly she was going to do to make it up to them.

 

Bernie found out that Alex had agreed to go with Serena to purchase the week’s supply of wine, and to help her find a couple more pairs of shorts from the local budget supermarket (a well-known store) to tide her over and perhaps encourage her to wear them whilst back in England. They had their shopping trip planned for Tuesday, when they had a free morning. Alex had offered to clean Serena’s car for the next year when back in their home country, but Serena had declined, had told her that was Bernie’s job anyhow.

 

They helped one another, took turns in watching the children, and basically through small interactions and Elena’s leadership in the household chores, began to welcome Alex back into the pack again. Alex was overly helpful, too much in Bernie’s eyes really, but was taking her promise of paying back her dues with deep sincerity.

 

Folding their duvet cover once it was dry, Bernie and Serena worked together, smiling at one another over the linen, working in tandem in a way that mirrored the way they worked in theatre. “What’s Alex doing for you, out of interest?” Serena asked, taking the duvet cover from Bernie and folding it over her own arm.

 

“She’s cleaning your car for the next year,” Bernie said with a grin. “And mine.”

 

Serena laughed.

 

That evening they ate well (when did they not?) and shared a large apple and blackberry pie with ice cream, the kids becoming completely covered in red-purple juice and sticky cream. Jeremy informed the pack they would be having a run after the kids had gone to bed. Everyone smiled in agreement and anticipation. This would be the first time they had run together in many months. Serena sucked her bottom lip in consideration for a moment, before speaking up. “Um ... I have a suggestion.”

 

Everyone looked up and Jeremy nodded for her to continue, using a napkin to wipe his mouth.

 

“Jason hasn’t met anyone but Bernie in wolf form and ... and I haven’t met Alex, not properly.” Everyone was looking at her but she felt confident in her request. She noticed her change in anxiety, realised she would never have felt this at ease the week previous. “Would it be okay if we met all of you? Properly?” She smiled a bit, shot Alex an affectionate look. “Just to limit any ... further mistaken identities?”

 

“I’m game,” Elena said. Everyone else agreed. Alex looked a little nervous, but Bernie rubbed her arm, nodding in certainty.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll make sure you don’t ... well.” She huffed out a slightly tense breath before changing tact and saying: “I’ve got your back.”

 

“Good to know,” Alex replied quietly.

 

Serena and Elena put the kids to bed (who were complaining, the run their parents and remaining pack would be going on an excuse for them to perhaps _please_ stay up late), and Serena and Jason took their now-familiar places on the chairs by the front door. The five werewolves left the house, traipsing into the forest, disappearing between the trees. Serena felt a little nervous, but tried to push past the feeling, knew even if Alex had another lapse of sensible thinking, Bernie would sort her out. She had no qualms about Jason’s reaction, already comfortable with Bernie’s previous reveal and sitting calmly with a diet coke, the baby monitor his responsibility for the evening.

 

Bernie had asked Serena whether she wanted her to prepare a clearing for a little dalliance that evening – Serena had declined, feeling simply not in the right frame of mind to get into _all that_ tonight. She admitted she simply wanted to curl up with Bernie on her return and snuggle down, and Bernie had sighed, relieved, agreed wholeheartedly with her. It had been a tough couple of days.

 

The light began to fade and Serena sipped from her wine glass, a nice fruity choice from their last bottle in the house. She patted the back of Jason’s hand with her own and he smiled at her. “I have learnt more these last two weeks than a whole year at college,” he stated, looking around at the trees and the evening sky, tinged with orange as the sun began to dip.

 

“Glad to hear it, Jason,” Serena replied. She sighed into the evening air.

 

“The dossiers are extensive. Each mutt has its own description, its own set of characteristics. Most of them are dead.” He said it like it didn’t matter, and Serena supposed, it probably didn’t. Those that remained alive were not a problem, those that didn’t, weren’t a problem anymore. “Elena is very thorough. She has organised the mutts into categories, defined by age, location and date of death.”

 

“I’m so pleased you’re enjoying your visit.”

 

“Very much.”

 

They were silent for a little while, both deep in thought. Rustling from between the trees, the place where Alex had emerged last night, made them both sit up straight. Jason had an air of eagerness about him, different experiences not usually his cup of tea. But anything further he could learn about _his pack_ he was happy with.

 

Jeremy came out first, tail and ears high, dark brown in colour, largest of them all. He sneezed in the dust from the gravel, shook his head from one side to the other, banishing the dust from his ears too. Elena and Clay followed him, trotting beside one another, blatantly a couple even as wolves, even matching in the colours of their furs. Bernie and Alex brought up the rear, Bernie thickset, dark nose and feet, Alex brown all over, narrow muzzle and tail, short legs compared to everyone else.

 

Serena watched Jason stand, walk a few steps forward and stop, waiting for the wolves to come to him. She watched him with pride, realising that he understood the wolves much better than she would, and much better than he would ever understand humans. She understood why – wolves, even werewolves, were simple, pure, showed their emotions plainly. A snarl here, a slight wag of a tail there. You could tell what they were thinking. Jason certainly could.

 

Jeremy walked up to Jason, sat, regarded him with an up-turned chin and clear eyes. “Hello,” Jason said, looking back towards his aunt.

 

“Jeremy,” Serena confirmed, although she wondered whether Jason already knew him. Jason nodded.

 

“You’re very big,” Jason stated, no hint of critique on his tongue.

 

Clay and Elena came up first, bumping one another’s shoulders, vying for lead position, wanting to get to Jason first. Elena won in the end, pushed against Jason’s thigh with her flank, rubbing her muzzle against his trouser leg. Jason laughed in delight, pulling his hands up out of the way, closing his fingers, making sure he didn’t touch her. “Elena,” Serena said, smiling too. “And the yellow wolf is Clay.”

 

“You have the same coloured fur as you have hair,” Jason said, excitement clear in his face. Clay came over, bumped his forehead against Jason’s hand, and Jason spread his fingers, letting Clay bump his palm. “Hello Clay.”

 

Clay snorted, stepped backwards, jumped around in front of Jason, obviously showing off. Elena let out a growl and Clay jumped over to her, swishing his tail about in her face. She grabbed his hind leg in her jaws and he let out a honk of pain, hobbled away, very much _told._ Bernie was pushing Alex’s rear end forwards, Alex stepping carefully and unhurriedly towards Jason. In the end, Bernie huffed and nipped at her back thigh. Alex trotted forward, throwing an annoyed look over her shoulder.

 

As she approached Jason, Serena stood, walking to stand close by Jason’s side. Alex stood on slightly shaky legs, head lowered to almost the ground, knees bent, tail dragging on the gravel. She lay down like a dog and rolled onto her side, her top paw lifted, head stretched upwards. Submitting, even to Jason.

 

Jason went forward and laid his hand on her neck, the thicker fur there. “Alex,” he murmured. “It’s okay. You don’t have to roll over for me.” His words were gentle and sincere. Alex blinked up at him and he removed his hand, stood up from his crouch. She rolled back and got back to her feet, shook the gravel and dust from her fur. They regarded one another, friendly eyes and relaxed stances. Alex sat down, waited. Jason went to Bernie to say hi. Serena crouched down near Alex and held out her hands, fingers wide.

 

“You don’t have to roll over for me either,” Serena said very softly. Alex lowered her head a bit, then looked round at Bernie. Bernie was busy rubbing her muzzle on Jason’s hip, pretending to nip at his trouser leg and making him laugh. Bernie’s eyes locked with Alex’s and she gave Alex a small nod. Alex turned back to Serena, nodded, indicating she understood.

 

Serena gave her a smile, Alex parted her lips, her tongue visible between her teeth. She stood on four feet, moved to stand next to Serena, to lean against her. Serena lay her hand flat on Alex’s side. They breathed for a moment, before Alex stepped away, gave Serena a long thankful look, then hopped back over to Bernie. Bernie was having a great time nudging Jason’s legs as he danced around and laughed. Serena looked between them and arched an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t I get a hello?” she asked the group. Bernie immediately trotted to her and placed her whole soft head between Serena’s hip and her hand. “Hello sweetheart,” she whispered. She patted her ribs. “Go on now. You have a good time.” Serena looked up to Jeremy, who was regarding Elena and Clay (chasing one another like a couple of cubs, no doubt) with mature distain. “Thank you,” she called to him, then remembered he would probably be able to hear what she said even if she whispered, enhanced hearing and all that. “Thank you. For allowing us to see you all.”

 

Jeremy nodded, took off into the forest, chucked his head to one side for the others to follow. Jason waved goodbye to them, then as Alex’s heels were the last to disappear into the undergrowth, he turned back to his coke. “That was very enjoyable,” he said as they both sat. He frowned suddenly, had a thought. “Why isn’t Bernie a blonde wolf?” he asked, and Serena chuckled.

 

“She dyes her hair, Jason.”

 

“Oh.” Two full sets of teeth glinted in the evening light as a whole tirade of howls, like songs between the trees, sounded from a few metres away. Songs of blessing, of joy, or pure and unadulterated pleasure. Serena wished she could howl, in that moment, wished she could be part of the song. Knew it was okay she wasn’t, knew she’d be one of the only two humans to hear such a song, and to know what it meant.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 


	19. The Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs rescuing. The pack are at risk of exposure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait, guys. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. A little bit of peril in this, but don't worry, our ladies will be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The last Monday of their stay, Bernie and Serena took Jason on a tour of the museums contained within the city. His face was most expressive in each, displaying his delight and interest. It was catching, and Bernie and Serena felt themselves enjoying the museums just as much as he was.

 

The evening saw them relaxing in the garden after the kids’ bedtime, wine and Diet Coke flowing freely. Alex had felt comfortable enough to take a chair rather than settling on the grass, Serena had noticed, and it made her feel content, that Alex was integrating herself back in. Jeremy had gone to bed, had an early meeting with a gallery the day after. Alex and Clay were discussing accounts of those under anaesthetic, accounts that people may have heard things that were said whilst they were under.

 

“It’s gotta be a myth,” Clay said. “Same as fortune tellers and mind-readers. You say enough stuff you’re bound to get something right."

 

“I’ve had colleagues who’ve had patients,” Alex countered, tilting her wine glass towards him for emphasis. “And those patients have woken up and told them things they would only know if they could hear whilst they were under.”

 

“I don’t believe it.” Alex was twisting her mouth away from a smile but her eyes were shyly amused. Serena and Bernie held hands between their lawn chairs, chairs they had pulled up to be right next to one another. They were listening idly but didn’t have the energy or inclination to get involved. Serena was enjoying listening anyhow, enjoying the lively debate, especially about a field she had knowledge of. And Alex seemed to be more relaxed.

 

Clay left the little group to take a call from his university, and Jason decided it was his bedtime, bidding everyone sweet dreams. The night was warm and quiet, the light from the house the only thing illuminating the four women left. Bernie smiled over softly at Alex and Alex smiled back, carefully. Serena beamed between the two. “So,” Serena began, her voice bright, “how has work been for you, Alex? St James’s treating you well?”

 

“They’ve offered me a permanent position,” Alex said nodding. She pouted a bit, head down, then turned her head to one side in thought. 

 

“Be nice to have a bit of stability,” Serena agreed gently. “I’m sure locum work is fabulous money, but I wouldn’t manage not knowing whether I was working well in advance. Jason certainly wouldn’t cope.” She chuckled a bit. Alex smiled at her, pleased.

 

“I suppose I’ve been feeling on edge for a while. Not just because of … things here, but because of everything. After the army … I lost a bit of confidence.” She looked up, caught Bernie’s eye. Bernie nodded slightly, listening, encouraging her to continue. “Now I feel a bit … more stable. More sorted. I think I’ll take it.”

 

“Good idea,” Bernie replied, her eyes squinting at Alex. Alex nodded once, decisively.

 

“I suppose congratulations are in order then,” Elena said cheerfully, her long silver hair swishing as she stood and went inside, came out a moment later with glasses and a bottle of sparkling wine. “Nothing fancy,” she explained. “Just an _in case_ kind of bottle.”

 

They all poured the wine into fresh glasses and clinked, not really settling on a single toast and no one really bothered about formally acknowledging what they were toasting. Serena felt it was friendship, being together, this strange mish-mash of people.

 

They quietened and drank and relaxed back into their chairs. Bernie’s fingers held Serena’s loosely, her thumb rubbing the side of her finger affectionately. Serena wondered back five years, considered the relationship Alex and Bernie had. She wondered whether Bernie being bitten was a similar situation to Elena and Clay. Clay had bitten Elena because Jeremy was going to tell him to break up with her. Serena knew Clay had brought Elena to Stonehaven, then had changed out of sight, had come in, and Elena had thought he was a dog.

 

Serena realised she didn’t really know the circumstances of Bernie being bitten – not really. She knew the when, the what, the who. She didn’t know the why.

 

Something must have shown on her face because Bernie squeezed her fingers. “Okay?” she whispered. Serena nodded mutely for a moment, then decided she could just ask. She turned to Alex.

 

“Why did you bite Bernie?”

 

Alex’s mouth opened and her eyes appeared shocked for a moment. Elena eyebrows were in her hairline. Then Alex closed her mouth, put her glass down, folded her hands in her lap. Her gaze on Serena was steady. “I’m not sure it’s my story to tell,” she said slowly, her gaze flicking to Bernie.

 

“It is,” Bernie said sincerely.

 

Alex swallowed and took a deep breath. “Alright.” She slide her hands, palm to palm, between her knees, arms straight in a nervous posture. Her blue eyes settled on the grass in front of her. “We’d been … together … for a few months. Our entire tour was wonderful. We got on so well, but as the weeks passed, and the end of our tour got closer, I knew it wasn’t going to last. Bernie was married. I didn’t want her to be. We fought about it a lot.” Alex inhaled and exhaled deeply. “I wanted her to end it with Marcus.” She shrugged. “I was in love, was convinced Bernie was in love with me. Didn’t understand why she couldn’t just … let Marcus go. Be with me.”

 

“It wouldn’t have worked,” Bernie said, shaking her head. Alex nodded, strength in her gaze as she looked up at Bernie.

 

“I know that now, Bern. But I couldn’t see it at the time.” Alex dropped her head again and continued her story. “We were running a medical facility in Iraq. I was pleading with her. Begging for her to please leave him, to let our life be what it should be without fear and … without needing anyone else.” Her northern accent seemed to get stronger as her feelings shone through her words.

 

But Alex had no tears, wasn’t upset in the moment.

 

“But Bernie couldn’t do that. Her children were still in their teens. I’d met them, seen their life, and … I’ll admit. It seemed lovely, their little house and Marcus. But before we came home Bernie got a call from Marcus. He asked her to leave the army, didn’t want her away from the family anymore.”

 

“The first of many discussions we had,” Bernie agreed. “He went on and on, every time I left and every time I was due back. ‘Why don’t you let this be your last one, Bernie? You’re getting too old for it, the kids need you, bla bla bla.’” Serena smiled a little, hearing the humorous tone in Bernie’s voice. Bernie smiled back a bit and rolled her eyes.

 

“When she told me she was going home, that we couldn’t do this … anymore,” Alex continued, “I couldn’t understand why he couldn’t just let her be, let her do what she enjoyed. It was inconceivable that someone who is supposed to love you with everything they had couldn’t respect the career you’d chosen.”

 

There was a look between Alex and Bernie, a look of understanding.

 

“I was staying on an extra few days in Iraq, handing over to the new medical team. I wanted Bernie to stay too,” Alex said, her voice a little quieter, a little less strong. “She refused, had to get back to her family.” Alex shrugged. “Fair enough.”

 

“Not quite your attitude then.” Alex blushed a bit, actually smiled.

 

“I was head over heels,” she reminded Bernie. Bernie nodded mutely. “And I couldn’t deal with the thought that that was it, you’d be gone, out of my life. There was something in your eyes that … I knew you loved me. It scared me that I’d never see you again.”

 

There was a pause and the three women listening allowed Alex the time to think, to formulate the remainder of the story. Alex held her hands up in a shrug, incredulous. “I didn’t know what else to do. I’d been for a run, really late. Had managed to sneak out when everyone else was in bed. I crept back in, saw Bernie asleep on her bunk and …” She shook her head, shame flooding her features. “I just did it. I bit her whilst she slept.”

 

“I wasn’t asleep for long,” Bernie admitted.

 

Serena looked in wonder between them, realised they were on equal footing. Alex had later saved Bernie’s life, after effectively nearly killing her. The IED: that had acted as an effective payback to the misery Bernie must have gone through as a result of Alex’s actions.

 

“You put me on a plane,” Bernie continued, a fond look in her eyes. “And you brought me here.” Serena figured they’d done their making up after that, Alex would have probably spent a long while making it up to Bernie and the rest of the pack.

 

“I never thought you’d forgive me,” Alex said smiling, grateful and shy.

 

“I’ve said it before, have I not?” Serena said to both Bernie and Alex. “That’s what love is …”

 

“Defending the indefensible,” Bernie murmured, agreed.

 

“I remember,” Elena said, a small smile on her lips. “You called me in such a state. Told me what you’d done.” Elena looked into the house, towards where she knew her husband was. “I just handed the phone to Clay, figured he knew better than me.”

 

“At least Clay and you were both here,” Alex said, a little assertive teasing in her tone of voice. “When he bit you, you were already within the trusted safety of Stonehaven.” Alex looked at Bernie. “I had to deal with this one going through all the physical stuff on a blooming plane.”

 

“Self-inflicted problem,” Bernie muttered but not unkindly. Alex nodded. Bernie put her head in her hands and chuckled, embarrassed. The mood had shifted to jovial disbelief from the serious tone it had begun as. Bernie was shaking her head in her hands and Alex was smiling.

 

“You were so poorly. I thought you were going to change in your seat.”

 

“I suppose it never occurred to me,” Serena said. “The length of time it would have taken for you to get here.”

 

“I’ve no memory of the flight,” Bernie admitted between her fingers as she wiped her hands down her face. “Just of waking up in the cage, of feeling so strange and in pain.” She shook her head to clear it, lifted her head from her hands to smile at Serena. She reached to grasp Serena’s hand in her own again. “It feels like such a long time ago.”

 

Serena gazed at her, love and acceptance written all over her face. Bernie looked a little relieved, leant forward a bit, wanting to kiss her, stopped herself, turned to eye Alex with apology. Alex shook her head, laughed and blushed. “Don’t … not do that on my account. I can always shut my eyes.”

 

Bernie turned back to Serena, checked she felt okay with it, but before she could do so, felt Serena’s hand against the back of her head, pulling her in. Their lips met softly, with such affection. Bernie stroked Serena’s cheek with her thumb and continued the caress when the kiss broke. Serena’s eyes flicked behind Bernie and she found Alex smiling at the grass, determinedly not looking at them but refusing to feel upset about it. Bernie sat back, their hands joined between them again. Alex glanced up at them both, nodded, closed her eyes briefly in acceptance.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

On Tuesday it was time for Alex to begin paying back Serena for her misdemeanour (as Serena had decided to call it, much to Alex’s bemused amusement), so she drove them both to the nearest large town to go clothes shopping. Bernie gave Alex a hard look before they left and Serena realised from Alex’s reaction, a drop of her head and a nod, that Alex knew exactly what the look meant.

 

They walked around a small mall, found a couple of clothing shops. Serena took some knee-length shorts into the changing room and Alex held her hand bag and jacket, sat obediently on the armchair by the changing rooms. Serena came out in a pair of navy shorts, raised an eyebrow in question to Alex.

 

“They’re lovely,” Alex said sincerely.

 

“You don’t think they’re too … young for me?”

 

Alex shook her head, then gave Serena a look that said ‘are you kidding?’. Serena grinned, nodded, went back into the cubicle.

 

They ate lunch at a fast food restaurant, both of them buying large meals, Serena so used by now to sharing her portion with either Bernie or another of the pack. Alex sat with her elbows on the table and made no move to steal one of Serena’s fries, until Serena pushed the box towards her. Alex checked it was okay with a look, before hesitantly taking a few. “Have some calories,” Serena said with affection.

 

“Thanks,” Alex said quietly.

 

“How did you sleep last night?” Serena asked lightly, but carefully. Alex looked up from her stolen fries with surprise, the look quickly turning into gratitude.

 

“Okay,” she replied. “Better than the last …” She paused while she thought. “Month, I think.”

 

Serena reached forward, ever the tactile person, touched her wrist. “I really hope things are better for you from now on.” Alex nodded.

 

“I do feel better. And once I’m all caught up on paying everyone back …” She shrugged, but smiled, sucking her fingers clean, then wiping them on a napkin. “I’m gonna try hard to get everything sorted everywhere else. Accept that job at St James’s, sort out my house. Maybe …” she sighed a bit, not looking at Serena. “Maybe consider finding someone to date, perhaps.”

 

“That would be good for you,” Serena said, slurping her Coke through her straw. “Get a little life back in your life.”

 

They returned after visiting a wine merchant, Alex carrying a box full of bottles under one arm after Serena had spent many minutes choosing what she wanted. Alex drove in silence and in the end Serena turned on the radio, watching Alexa face light up a bit. A song came on that they both knew and Serena was amazed to discover that Alex had a good voice – a fabulous voice actually.

 

“If you’re lost then you look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I’ll be waiting

Time after time…”

 

Alex bobbed her head along as she drove and tapped at the steering wheel in perfect time with the song. Serena narrowed her eyes. “You play an instrument, don’t you?”

 

Alex tried not to smile, flushed a bit. “I do.”

 

“What d’you play?”

 

“Bit of everything,” Alex admitted. She glanced at Serena. “Guitar and piano.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“I have an old acoustic at the house,” she continued. Then her face fell a little, she looked worried. “Unless Jeremy got rid of it when I went off radar for a bit.”

 

“I’m sure he hasn’t.” Serena suddenly had a thought. “Where are you sleeping?” she asked.

 

“Jeremy’s bedroom floor at the moment,” Alex admitted. “He said I’ll be moving into the study when he’s happy I don’t need watching.” She frowned a bit, frustratedly. “Suppose I deserve it.”

 

“I could help you make it nice if you like,” Serena said, smiling. “Once you’re allowed.” There was a teasing tinge to her voice and Alex picked up on it.

 

“Thanks.”

 

They slowed to turn into Stonehaven’s front gates but Alex slammed on the brakes when a young man stepped in front of the four-by-four, his arms waving. Alex pulled the handbrake and jumped out. “What the hell do you think you’re…” She stopped and her stance changed as Serena watched, became rigid, shoulders squaring and fists balling. Serena got out of the car too, but Alex went to her, stood in front. “Clear off, mutt,” Alex growled and Serena took a step back.

 

The kid looked terrified, cowered back, but didn’t scarper. He was crying and, realising the lack of threat, Serena stepped around Alex, went up to him. Alex tried to grab her, but Serena put up a hand. “It’s okay. Can you tell me your name?” Serena asked the lad.

 

“Peter Edmonton,” he replied, looking desperate. “I need to speak with Mr Danvers.”

 

“Jeremy Danvers?” Serena asked. The boy nodded. “What about?” She could feel Alex rocking uneasily from foot to foot behind her, but was thankful that she wasn’t stopping Serena from talking to Peter.

 

“My brother. He’s been taken. Kidnapped, I guess.” The boy looked suddenly younger and Serena wondered just how old he was. “Adam. He’s only fifteen. Just started his changes. Two men broke into our trailer, grabbed him in the middle of the night.”

 

Serena put her hand on the boy’s shoulder, rubbed a little in a soothing way. “Alright. We’ll take you to the house.” Serena turned to Alex, and Alex nodded, opened the back door for the boy. They all climbed in and drove towards the house.

 

They arrived and Peter was properly sobbing so the entire house was alerted. Not only by the boys cries but the unfamiliar smell that wafted up through the front door – the smell of a young werewolf they didn’t recognise. Jeremy ushered them all into the living room, sat the boy down with a tense jaw and an uncomfortable look in his eye. Before Alex could say anything, Serena spoke. “I suggested we bring him to the house,” she explained, noting the worried and avoidant look in Alex’s eye. Bernie came up to her, took her shopping bags that she was clutching tightly from her, kissed her cheek as a greeting.

 

Jason went with Clay to put the kettle on as Serena insisted a good strong cup of tea was needed to help calm Peter down. They bowed to her superior British wisdom on the subject and Serena led Peter by the hand to the sofa, sat him down, handed him a tissue. She pointed to Jeremy, a looming and stoic presence in his armchair. “This is our alpha,” she explained. The boy looked at her with wide eyes. She could tell he knew she wasn’t a werewolf, but he declined to comment, seemed to respond to her soft gaze and warm hand on his. “I’d like you to just sit for a moment, get some tea into you …” Serena accepted a cup from Jason as he handed it to her, placed it in Peter’s hands. “… and start from the beginning,” she finished.

 

Peter nodded, sniffed a bit, wiped his eyes. Serena nodded at him, reassuringly, indicated his tea. He drank. “My name is Peter,” he began a little shakily, Clay sitting by Elena, Alex standing awkwardly by the door, Bernie kneeling on the floor by Elena. Serena glanced at her, smiled softly at Bernie’s attempt to calm the child by kneeling on the floor, a sympathetic and gentle gesture. “My brother’s called Adam. We moved here from Arizona with dad like … a month ago. Dad died.”

 

Serena rubbed his upper arm, made a little sympathetic noise. He continued.

 

“Adam’s fifteen. Just started high school. I’m a senior. We live in a trailer park on Long Island. We’re both hereditary werewolves.” He looked scared. “Dad always said keep out of the pack’s way. I know we’re mutts but we never cause any trouble, I promise.”

 

“It’s okay,” Elena said, nodding sincerely. “If you had caused trouble, I’d know who you were. You haven’t so …”

 

“I didn’t know there were lady werewolves,” Peter said in a confused voice, through his tears. “Dad said … anyway. Last night two mutts, I guess, broke into the trailer. They grabbed Adam and knocked me out.” Serena suddenly noticed the huge red bump by his hairline and made a mental note to examine him properly once he’d finished talking. “I dunno why. They just tied his hands up and carried him out, threw him in this van.”

 

“Can you remember anything about the van?” Elena asked, gaining silent confirmation that she could do the interrogation from Jeremy.

 

“There was this … like a drum on it. Like in a marching band, with drumsticks. A red and white drum.”

 

“Good lad,” Bernie said, her eyes furrowed in affection. He smiled a little tiny bit at her.

 

“The two men, they were both werewolves?” Elena asked. Jason opened up his laptop and turned it on, holding it in his lap.

 

“Definitely,” the kid said, sure.

 

“Right. Clay could you go get the dossiers?” Clay stood and moved out of the room. Elena asked for a description, which Peter gave them. Serena patted his hand and he drank some more of his tea.

 

Once he’d been thoroughly but carefully questioned, Serena stood, held out her hand. “I’m a doctor. Would you be okay if I took a little look at your head?” He nodded. “Let’s go sit in the kitchen where it’s quiet, and this lot can decide a plan of action.”

 

He followed her out but declined her hand. He wasn’t quite as young as he looked, she realised, and remembered it was part of werewolf pathology. Eighteen at least, if he was allowed to live by himself and take care of his brother.

 

Serena did a few neurological exams, which he raised an eyebrow at, and felt his head, pushing back his blonde fringe. He was freckly, with big green eyes, and floppy hair. The beginnings of toned muscles peeped through his striped t-shirt. “When was the last time you ate?” Serena asked once she’d informed him he was fine. Peter shrugged. Serena went to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of crisps for him, which he opened shyly but eagerly.

 

“How come you’re human?” he asked, looking at her confusedly, his mouth full of crisps.

 

“Long story,” Serena said, winking at him. He relaxed a bit. “Might be best to keep the fact to yourself, however.” He nodded.

 

“Mom was a human.” He looked sad at that. Serena was aware of the norm for hereditary werewolf relationships and how offspring came into existence. Mothers were often cast aside, given money to stay away, or killed. She also knew Antonio’s wife, Nick’s mother, had been the first and only mother to appear in the legacy by name.

 

“Mums usually are,” Serena told him gently. He nodded. He understood too.

 

They went back into the living room, Peter still munching on his crisps. The twins were still in bed having their afternoon nap. Jason was still on his laptop. Serena felt a stab of embarrassment, that her nephew was engrossed in researching ancient history or something whilst such an issue was taking place around him. Luckily, nobody else seemed annoyed.

 

“We have a plan,” Jeremy began as they returned and sat on the sofa. Bernie sat beside Serena and Peter sucked salt from his fingers as he listened. “Elena will research mutts in the area. Clay, Alex and Bernie will go check out the trailer park. I will stay here and ring round a few contacts I have.”

 

Serena furrowed her eyebrows for a moment and turned to Peter, took a slow breath in as she thought. “Has anything strange happened over the last few days?” she asked him, her hand at her pendant, thoughtfully. “Has anyone approached you or interacted with you in an odd way?”

 

Peter frowned and considered the question. “Actually,” he said quietly, obviously feeling a bit embarrassed having not already said something, “a guy did come up to us in a diner a couple days ago.”

 

“Human?” Elena asked, as she turned the pages of the dossiers, her fingertip sliding down each page.

 

“Yeah. Asked us if we’d been in the area long. If we had any family. Wanted to know if we’d ever done any modelling.” Peter grimaced and then looked disgusted. “Pretty gross actually. Especially when he was talking to Adam. Like, who asks a kid that, right?”

 

“Hmm,” Elena said.

 

“I’ve found the drum,” Jason said loudly and out of the blue. Everyone turned to him, confused.

 

“Drum?” Bernie asked, blinking a bit.

 

“The drum you described,” he told Peter. Peter stood and went over to him, stopping behind Jason’s shoulder. His face was shocked but joyous.

 

“That’s it, that was on the van.” Everyone got up and crowded round. Clay patted Jason’s shoulder making him flap his hands and move away. Clay laughed but not unkindly.

 

“So we have a logo,” Jeremy said, giving Jason a thumbs-up. “What’s it for?”

 

“’Get your kicks and shock your friends by bringing them to our weird and wonderful circus,’” Jason read, the words on the website he had clicked on blaring out in wonky letters.

 

“A freak show?” Elena asked, horrified.

 

“It says here they have a ‘real life wolf boy’,” Jason said without emotion.

 

“Okay, this has become a serious rescue operation,” Jeremy began, his face grim. “We cannot risk exposure.”

 

“The circus opens tonight,” Jason said.

 

“Is there an address?” Elena asked.

 

“Yep.” He pointed and Elena tapped it into her phone.

 

“New plan,” Jeremy announced. Everyone stood up again to listen. “Elena, Clay, Alex, Bernie, Serena, go rescue this kid before he’s seen. I’m assuming they’ll be torturing him into changing, forcing him to reveal himself, and we need to get there first.”

 

“Me too?” Serena asked, a little nervously.

 

“You are to stay in the car,” Jeremy said, his voice a little quieter. “But I need you to help with any injuries.” Serena looked at Bernie, then nodded. “Jason, you’re to stay here with me and the twins, keep finding out all you can about this circus.” Jeremy patted Peter’s shoulder. “Do you have a photo of Adam?” He nodded and found one on his phone, which Jeremy took to email Elena and Bernie.

 

“Dinner first?” Clay asked hopefully.

 

“Quickly. Alex?”

 

“I’ll go cook,” she agreed, then turned to Peter. “Fancy giving me a hand?” He nodded and followed her out.

 

“Be careful,” Jeremy said seriously once Peter had left the room. “It sounds like these people, whoever they are, have werewolves working for them. Approach downwind, they _will_ get a scent.”

 

“Yes boss,” Elena said, a twinkle in her eye. She and Clay and Jeremy went out towards the kitchen, rubbing their hands together.

 

Bernie stepped up to Serena, slipped a hand against her neck. “Are you sure you’re alright with this?” she asked worriedly, tickling Serena’s skin. Serena smiled a little and nodded.

 

“It’s incredibly nice to be included,” Serena replied, reaching to touch Bernie’s cheek. “And I promise to lock the car doors to be safe.”

 

Bernie shivered a bit and rubbed at her upper arm fondly, a little anxiously. “Good. I’ve got your back though.”

 

“And I’m sure I’ll have yours in return,” Serena replied. “Of a fashion.” Bernie nodded, smiled shyly at her. “On another note, your ex is an awfully good shopping assistant.” Bernie chuckled, kissed Serena’s cheek, took her hand, and led her into the kitchen for a rushed dinner.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

They pulled up to the circus carpark half an hour before the opening time. Their plan was to feign innocence and pretend they’d thought it started at eight, then hang around, locate the missing boy.

 

Serena stayed in the car, as instructed, found a talk radio station, rested her head against the passenger’s seat head rest, but remained alert. They’d parked a little way from the gates, round in an area of the carpark that couldn’t be seen from them. Serena’s heart fluttered a bit, but she kept reminding herself that Bernie was with her pack. Whatever happened, they would be okay.

 

It wasn’t long before the four returned however, annoyed and frustrated, and without a rescued boy. Bernie slid into the driver’s seat and Serena’s eyebrows rose as Clay thumped the seat by his hip in annoyance, as he sat in the back. “Damn.”

 

“The bouncers are the werewolf henchmen,” Elena explained, her head tilting against her seat and her eyes closing. “They knew immediately who and what we were. They’re not idiots.”

 

“We walked all around the perimeter,” Bernie continued. “There’s no way in or out of the tent, apart from with permission from the bouncers and through the gates.”

 

“Maybe we should wait until after the show?” Alex asked. “See if we can sneak in whilst everyone’s getting packed up?”

 

“We’d risk a lot of people having seen the kid,” Clay argued. “We can’t risk that.”

 

“Right,” Alex said, her head falling a little. Clay reached over the back seat though and clapped a hand on her shoulder in brotherly affection. She smiled a bit.

 

“So, logical thinking,” Serena said slowly. “And I know that may be difficult for you, Clay, but there you are.” It was an evident joke and Clay opened his mouth to protest but closed it again at Elena’s chuckle. “You lot can’t go in because you’re werewolves and they can smell that.”

 

“That’s right,” Bernie agreed, intrigued.

 

“I’m not a werewolf,” Serena stated. She left it a beat, waited for the words to sink in. Bernie’s eyes went wide but she didn’t comment. Clay grinned.

 

“You could get in,” he said, pleased, and like it was decided.

 

“Only as recon,” Elena insisted. “No heroics.”

 

“I wouldn’t do anything that would compromise my own safety,” Serena assured, a bright smile on her face. “I would simply pay my fee and check out the tent, I assume it’s a tent as most circuses have them. I’ll have a look around, get a good lay of the land, as it were. These things tend to follow a format – I’m sure they’re not going to bring Adam on as a first act. They’ll rally up the audience for a while, show some other performers first. Perhaps I’ll be able to slip away and explore a bit before time becomes too critical.”

 

Bernie’s hand closed around Serena’s arm with strength. Serena lay her palm against Bernie’s hand. “I’m … I’m not sure I’m quite happy with this.”

 

“It’s the only way one of us is going to get in,” Serena said, simply. “I will keep in contact, I have my phone and I could …” They looked at one another, neither ready to tell anyone about their telepathic connection just yet. “I could shout if I needed to.”

 

“I don’t know, Serena.”

 

Serena put her hands on Bernie’s shoulders and smoothed them back and forth a little, soothing her. “I’ll stay out of trouble,” she assured her.

 

Bernie tried one last time. “You smell like me,” she said. “You smell like a werewolf.”

 

Elena fiddled around in a pocket of the car and produced a pack of baby wipes with a flourish. Bernie rolled her eyes. “A couple of these and I’ll smell like a baby,” Serena said cheerfully.

 

“And how’re you going to explain that, exactly?” Bernie asked, her voice frustrated, upset and a little patronising. Serena rubbed her shoulders a bit, pouted a little in that way that made Bernie soften, every time.

 

“I’ll just say I mind children as a career.” She cocked an eyebrow towards Elena. “Not far from the truth.”

 

Bernie, defeated, leant into her, feeling an overwhelming need to be close, to hold her, smell her. Serena accepted the fierce embrace with fond amusement, rubbing Bernie’s back with both her hands. And that’s all they needed, no words or promises to be careful. Only a tactile conversation, the rest was a given.

 

Serena pulled back, gave Bernie a little kiss to the bridge of her nose, before holding her hand out for the wipes. She scrubbed at her arms and shins, rubbed the back of her neck and face, grinning all the while. “This is not something I’ve ever had to do in a car before,” she commented and they all laughed. “Right then,” she said, once she was done, handed back the packet of wipes to Elena. “Will I do?” Bernie leant forwards, sniffed, then rolled her eyes in further defeat, nodded. “I’m sure I won’t be long.”

 

Bernie watched her climb out of the four-by-four and stride away, her phone a rectangular shape in her shorts pocket. Her heart hammered, and she shivered. Elena climbed into the passenger’s seat and put a hand on her upper arm. “She’ll be okay,” she said. Bernie shivered again, but refused to comment, simply shot her an uncomfortable look. Alex fiddled with her hands. Clay was on alert, had his phone on his knee, ready to receive a WhatsApp message to their group chat, from Serena.

 

Serena strode confidently around the corner to the gates. She hoped she smelt enough of babies to stop the bouncers getting suspicious. She hoped the bouncer guys didn’t recognise any werewolf smell on her. There was already a queue of people forming by the gates, all adults (there had been a warning that under-eighteens would not be admitted, due to the nature of the entertainment) and all thrumming with anticipation. All innocent to the drama going on.

 

She stepped up to the bouncers and tried not to make too much eye contact, tried to pretend she was there as any other person was, an avid spectator of the unusual. She wasn’t sure how a person under that category would act, exactly, but she mostly focussed on being invisible but polite. She held out the required cash.

 

There was a moment where one of the bouncers looked at her for a while, but he ushered her through, handed her a ticket in exchange for her fee. She smiled tightly at him, walked up the short path into the tent.

 

So far, so good.

 

The tent was lain out in a classic ‘in the round’ formation, with two entrances for the performers and one main one for the audience. Benches lines the sides in three rows and Serena deliberately sat at the back, right next to one of the smaller entrances. She clasped her hands in her lap and attempted to look like she belonged. She took out her phone and tapped out a quick message to the group, explaining her surroundings, checked the compass on her phone, before describing where each entrance was. North and west for the entertainers, south-east for the audience.

 

She shifted away an inch as a group of people sat next to her, not wanting to be noticed if she had to leave. She hoped the tent would grow dark and was pleased when the lights dimmed and loud music began. She looked around, the place was packed. A man in a top hat and tails strode quickly into the middle of the stage, his radio microphone attached to his ear, like a teeny bopper pop star.

 

“Welcome, one and all, to the show of a _lifetime_.”

 

He seemed arrogant but, in Serena’s opinion, not evil. Perhaps he was unaware of Adam’s true identity. She didn’t want to assume, but she felt she was a good judge of character.

 

“This evening, ladies and gentlemen, you will be subjected to the weird, the wonderful, the strangest things you have _ever_ seen. We have bearded ladies, acrobats, clowns, contortionists and, of course, top of the bill tonight, a boy who can turn into a wolf.”

 

Oh crap, Serena thought.

 

Two acrobats came into the performing area amidst applause and whoops. Everyone was enthralled by them, and, Serena had to admit, they were the top of their game, throwing one another about and balancing on one another in a way she couldn’t envisage ever being able to do. She watched them for a while, intrigued, then decided it was time to slip away.

 

She took out her phone and found Elena had replied to her description. ‘ _Still can’t get in. Bouncers still by entrance. Will try to join you when we can.”_

Serena sent a reply: _“I’m going to do some investigating. Wish me luck.”_

She took a breath and slipped sideways off the bench, dropped down a little, shuffled out of the gap in the tent, the darkness covering her adequately.

 

Finding herself outside, in an area surrounded by smaller tents and caravans and trucks, she looked around. Animal noises: barks and growls, were coming from a few areas, but they honestly sounded like actual domesticated dogs, so Serena wasn’t sure where to start.

 

She just decided to start anywhere, found herself creeping along a worn path in the grass to a small tent to the North of the camp. She peeked inside the flap, found several mats and a table, but no people and nothing out of the ordinary. She stepped back, looked around again, making sure the coast was clear. Luckily, everyone seemed to be either in their trailers or part of the performance. She slunk back into the shadows as two people dressed as clowns made their way from one trailer to the main tent, their large shoes squeaking. Serena almost rolled her eyes at the cliché.

 

She methodically checked each tent, trailer and truck, carefully keeping out of sight and checking around herself each time she moved from one to another. A few of the windows she peeked into had people in them, but she wasn’t seen. She felt reasonably pleased with herself – she was being exceptionally careful. Bernie would, she hoped, be proud of her. She swallowed a little, hid in a recess between two trucks, both empty, took out her phone.

 

_“So far no sign of Adam. Started checking area to North of main tent. Will continue. I’m safe.”_

 

Serena hoped that would be enough for the minute. Next, she checked to the west, and found nothing. She hid again and texted the group her findings. The night was becoming cool and she wished she was wearing full trousers and at least a hoodie, but supposed that was the least of her worries.

 

 _“It’s time for you to come back,”_ Elena messaged. Serena sighed sadly, she’d been so hopeful that she could have been able to help the young lad but it seemed it was not to be. Her shoulders slumped and she wrapped her arms around herself, against the chill. She took a last look around. Spotted a van in a dark spot to one side, far removed from the other trailers. She squinted into the darkness. She started towards it.

 

Footfalls sounded behind her and she quickly fitted herself behind a large oil barrel. Her heart was hammering. She hoped whoever it was was human and couldn’t hear it. Her hands shook. The person passed by with someone else.

 

“I think Kieron’s got it all wrong,” one was saying. “He’s not gonna change into a wolf.”

 

Serena’s ears pricked up and she stopped shaking, listened intently from her hiding place.

 

“Man, this is the stupidest idea he’s ever had,” the other person said, standing still with his arms folded. “What are the odds that this kid even has the ability? It’s some kinda sick nightmare, surely?”

 

“Kieron believes he does,” the first guy said, but was shaking his head. They continued onwards, went to the van that was a way off, opened the back doors. “Hey lil dude,” the first guy said.

 

“Ya’ll ready to perform?” Serena didn’t hear what the boy said but he didn’t appear to be able to get out of the van. She assumed he was tied up. “I know that, Damian here knows that, but if you don’t do something, Kieron’s gonna whip your ass.”

 

“Why don’t you just pretend?” the first guy, Damian, pleaded. “Get down on all fours and do some wolf noises or summit?”

 

The kid must have said something else, because the second guy put his head in his hands in despair. “Well, you got twenty minutes,” he said, then threw the doors closed. They stalked off, complaining to one another. All was still.

 

Peeping out from around the oil drum, Serena pushed from her crouch and checked around. The place seemed deserted. No other noise except the muffled music from the main tent. She ran as quietly and quickly as she could across the clearing between the trailers and arrived at the van doors. She stepped behind the van for a moment, out of sight of the rest of the camp, took her phone out.

 

_“Found Adam. 20 mins til he goes on stage. Will keep you updated.”_

 

She huffed to herself, trying to calm her nerves, then stepped back in front of the doors, pulled at the handle. It gave, was unlocked thankfully. She swung the doors both open and gaped as what she found inside.

 

A large steel crate, one that you’d keep a dog in, sat inside the back of the van, padlock securely fastened to the door. A shaking and terrified boy sat at the back of the crate, eyes huge and knees up to his chest in fear. Serena lifted a knee into the van and climbed awkwardly inside, crawled to the cage, put her hand out, fingers poking through the bars. “Are you Adam?”

 

The boy looked at her from behind his knees and frowned. “Yes,” he replied, his voice small.

 

“My name’s Serena,” Serena said gently. “You’re brother Peter found me, and I’m here to get you out and take you somewhere safe.”

 

Adam immediately knelt and crawled to the front of the crate, his fingers touching Serena’s. “You’re not shitting me?” he asked and Serena chuckled out a breath.

 

“No, I’m not shitting you.” He nodded and she inspected the padlock, pursed her lips in annoyance as she realised with her normal _human_ strength she wouldn’t be able to make it budge. “I’ll be back in just a moment, okay?” she said, backing out and dropping back out the doors. He watched her go with large eyes.

 

Serena searched the area and in the end found a large duffle bag full of tools. Most of them made her blood freeze in her veins – clamps and chains and even a few craft knives. She shook off the thoughts about what they could be used for and found a long-handled wrench and a huge hammer. Not the most elegant or silent way of breaking someone out of a metal crate, but she’d have to work quickly.

 

She brought the tools back into the van, climbed inside, attached the wrench to the padlock, secured it in place. “I’m going to try to break the padlock,” she explained.

 

Adam got a little closer and she was aware of him sniffing at her. His face became incredulous. “You’re human.”

 

“Yes, I appear to be being reminded of that fact rather a lot today,” Serena commented lightly, wiggling the wrench to see how firmly in place it was. It didn’t move. She knelt up and held the hammer in both hands. “Now, perhaps you would sit back a little bit. I don’t want to catch you with this.”

 

“They’re gonna come back,” Adam hissed, his voice shaking “They’ll come back and grab me and put me in the chains again and make me change.”

 

“No they won’t,” Serena reassured him. “I’m right here, and I won’t let them.”

 

“But you’re no match for them,” he continued, tears flooding into his eyes. She looked over at him, took in his dirty body and bruised limbs, the scrapes and cuts on his arms and face. “What can you do compared to them?”

 

“My pack are just outside,” Serena explained, trying to keep her voice calm for him. “They’ll protect us but I need to get you out of here first, okay?” He nodded, scooted back in the crate. “Here goes.”

 

Serena lifted the hammer above her head and brought it down with as much force as she could. The hammer made an almighty _clang_ against the metal of the handle of the wrench, and the sound rung out through the van and into the night. The lock held, the wrench still in place. They both sat stock still, listening for any footsteps or voices. Nothing. They both exhaled. Serena tried again, standing to a crouch in the van, using the extra height to her advantage and smacking the hammer down with more force than before. The padlock bent a little. Serena blinked at her own strength, and they listened again, both of them still.

 

The third time Serena hit the wrench with the hammer, the handle dropped, the padlock broke and she hastily pulled it off. The door swung open, grinding on its hinges. Adam flung himself at her, arms wrapping around her shoulders. She hugged him back, but pulled away a couple of seconds later.

 

“Time for that in due course,” she explained, patting his back. “We need to leave.”

 

Adam nodded and they both clambered out of the van, making sure to close the doors behind them, lest anyone notice and come to investigate. Serena replaced the hammer and wrench into the duffle bag. She pulled Adam around the side of the van to hide them from view, took out her phone.

 

_“Adam safe, on our way to you.”_

A moment later, a reply from Elena. “ _We’re ready and waiting. Good job.”_

 

Serena and Adam scooted from the van and ran hand-in-hand across the open area towards the nearest collection of boxes and oil drums, where Serena had hidden a few moments ago. They crouched together, panting. Adam was still shaking uncontrollably. Serena rubbed at his arm. “It’s alright, love,” she breathed. “We’re half way home now.”

 

“How are we gonna get out?” he asked, his eyes frantically looking about them.

 

“We’ll run round back the way I came in, but skirt the outside of the tent, pretend we’re leaving the tent to leave the performance.”

 

“But the bouncers ...”

 

“Are they the only werewolves here, or are there more?” Serena asked.

 

“I think everyone else is human.”

 

“Okay,” Serena said. “My pack will be close by when we get to the gate, so if we get into trouble, I’ll call them.” Adam seemed unsure. Serena rubbed his arm again. “I’m going to need your eyes and ears,” Serena explained, checking the lad was listening to her. He was, if in a frightened way. “Because yours are a good deal better than mine and we ought to use our best skills to our advantage, yes?” He nodded. “Okay, now, can you hear anyone coming?” He listened for a moment, then shook his head. “Good. Let’s go.”

 

They ran from their hiding place, back to the entrance to the North of the main tent. Then they hopped over guy ropes and stakes, rounded the exterior of the tent until they came to the main entrance to the south-east. Adam looked about, his back tense. She could see in his eyes that he was petrified. God knows what they’d done to him in the twenty-four hours he’d been in the crate. She felt an overwhelming urge to mother him, to protect him, which she knew was ironic, as he was probably more adept at keeping her safe, than she was at doing the same for him.

 

Peering around the side of the tent, they saw the two bouncers standing at the gates. Serena got an inkling of an idea, furrowed her eyebrows a bit as she thought. She held a hand up to Adam, indicating he should stay where he was for the moment, then stood and walked assertively out towards the gates.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’ve just had a phone call,” she explained when the bouncers, big beefy muscular men, taller than Clay, approached her with defensive stances. “I’ll unfortunately have to leave before the show is finished.” She put on her best flirty expression, fingered her chain as she spoke. “The only thing is,” she said, her heart hammering with fear, “I really would like to catch the next show. The performers are fantastic.”

 

Serena stepped around them so that she was turned towards Adam, and they complied, turning away from him, obviously interested. Serena’s skin crawled a bit, knowing what they had done to both Adam and his big brother, but she tried not to allow it to show on her face.

 

“I was wondering if you could take my details, so you’d be able to send me a brochure? I see you don’t have any for people to take.” Both werewolves completely enveloped in the feminine, curvy human before them, Serena made a small gesture to Adam, shot him a poignant look, as the werewolves looked in their jacket pockets for a pen and paper. Adam stepped out, shot behind them as silently as he could, but the immediate reactions of both bouncers made Serena’s stomach turn to stone.

 

“What the hell?” one of them shouted, rounding on Serena, whilst the other set off after the young lad, who was sprinting across the carpark. He stepped up to her, invading her body space and Serena, even with her human nose, could smell his sweat and rancid breath. Someone obviously needed a good oral hygienist, she thought randomly, until he grabbed her by the upper arms.

 

Her brain was working enough that she internally screamed Bernie’s name.

 

Bernie and Alex were there at a shot, Clay and Elena having gone after the other werewolf and Adam as they had sped past them. Bernie kicked the back of the bouncer’s knees from under him and Alex grabbed his hair, shoving the heel of her hand into the base of his spine. He went down with a groan, letting Serena’s loose, his head hitting the floor before he could put his hands out to catch his own fall.

 

Bernie immediately went to Serena and grabbed her hand, pulled her away, and the three ran back around the corner to the four-by-four. Elena was bundling Adam into the back of the car, and he was crying and wincing at his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Serena jogged over and took his hand. “Come on,” she said. “In the boot where my first aid kit is.”  He and Serena clambered into the boot, waited a brief moment for Clay to return, covered in a dark liquid he assured them was not his own blood, and they drove away at high speed.

 

Bernie turned around in the back seat, grabbed at Serena’s hand. Serena gave her a soft look as the car bounced them around, her other hand clasping a dressing around Adam’s arm, a temporary attempt to stop the blood flow. Bernie was smiling.

 

“I heard you,” she whispered. Alex looked between them from where she was sitting beside Bernie.

 

“I know you did,” Serena said, smiling too, feeling a little exhilarated. She gave Bernie’s hand a squeeze before letting her go, turning back to Adam and taking a look at his wound.

 

When they arrived back at Stonehaven, Serena had managed to clean and dress Adam’s wound as well as she could, but brought him inside to check it properly in the stark light of the kitchen. Bernie and Alex trailed behind as Clay and Elena went to meet Jeremy and brief him on their successful mission. Jason came out and said he’d put the kids to bed all by himself. Bernie felt so proud of him, told him so, nodded when he informed them that, now that they were back, he would be going to bed, and would like to hear the account of the evening’s events in the morning.

 

Alex walked beside Bernie, her eyes fixed on the floor, and Bernie stopped in front of her before they could go into the kitchen, where Serena was suturing Adam’s arm, and cleaning up the remainder of his cuts and scrapes. “Thank you,” Bernie said.

 

“What for?” Alex answered, determinately looking at the floor between them. Bernie placed a gentle hand on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“You helped me protect Serena,” she said, her words full of emotion. “I’m not sure I’d have managed on my own.”

 

“You would have,” Alex countered, eyebrows down, arms out in a shrug.

 

“No.” Alex finally lifted her eyes to Bernie’s, smiled a bit when she found only affection there. “She’s everything to me,” Bernie murmured, not wanting Serena to hear.

 

“I know she is.”

 

“She’s my whole world and ...” Bernie sniffed, swallowed back tears at the fear that flooded her stomach for a brief moment. She shook herself, pushed it away. They were all safe and it was okay. “Just ... thank you, Alex.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Alex nodded. “She’s pack. If Clay is my brother, she’s my sister now.” Alex couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her throat. “God, that’s such an odd concept.”

 

Bernie laughed too, turned a little and started to go into the kitchen. “The only one that makes sense though.” Alex nodded. Bernie approached Serena, who was applying a clean and fresh dressing to Adam’s cheek, where he’d been cut earlier in the day.

 

“That won’t take long to heal,” Serena was saying, patting his hand and smiling at him. Bernie watched her, eyes shining, and Serena turned to greet them both as Alex came in too. Peter was leaning against the far cabinet. Adam hopped down from the oak table where he’d been sitting, went over to his brother. They embraced and Adam started crying again.

 

“You’re a wimp,” Peter was saying, but continued to hold Adam as he cried. “What would Dad say?”

 

“We’ll just leave you to it,” Serena said, taking Bernie hand in her own and gesturing for Alex to leave as well. “Come find us when you’re ready for a chat, okay?” Peter nodded from over Adam’s shoulder.

 

They congregated in the living room, and when Bernie saw Serena shivering, she skipped out the room, returning with a big fluffy blanket usually used by the children. She wrapped it around Serena’s shoulders, then wrapped her own arms around her. She couldn’t help burying her face into the side of Serena’s neck, kissing her pulse point, happy and relieved, feeling it thrumming against her cheek.

 

Elena sat beside them and Clay and Alex sat on the other sofa, just quiet for a moment, whilst Jeremy finished with quiet words on his phone. He turned away from the fireplace, elbow on the arm of his armchair, fingers at his chin. “Let’s debrief,” he instructed.

 

Elena described their part, the beginning, being unable to enter, then handed the story over to Serena. She spoke clearly and slowly, trying not to miss anything out, told her part, what she’d found, the two humans and what they had said. Then getting Adam out of the van, their escape, the bouncers, and Bernie and Alex flooring the one werewolf, their eventual exit from the area. She described Adam’s wounds, her interpretation of what had probably happened. Clay snuck in and explained the bouncer they had followed had been carrying a knife, which was how the new wound on Adam’s arm had come into existence. Bernie tensed a little and Serena noticed, held her hand under the blanket, squeezed her fingers in a motion that clearly meant: _‘I know, and I’m okay’_.

 

When everyone had stopped talking, Serena felt exhausted, so rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. Elena’s hand was in her other hand. Bernie refused to move out of Serena’s space, refused to remove her arms from around her, something that Serena felt grateful for, not only because she still felt cold. Jeremy allowed everyone time to process, before speaking. “It appears as though, for a third time, you have proved yourself an asset to this pack, Serena.” She flushed a little, dropped her eyes

 

“It was just good luck I was there, I suppose.” Jeremy nodded, but left the issue.

 

“Alex, Bernie: good job dealing with the mutt. Clay, Elena: am I to assume the second mutt is still alive?” Clay looked awkward but nodded none-the-less. “Good. I don’t feel like burying any more bodies this week. I’ve already spoken with Jason, told him I admire his research skills and that any time he wishes to put them to good use, he may.” Serena smiled a little at the mention of her nephew. She felt Bernie squeeze her a bit.

 

“What’re we gonna do with the kids?” Elena asked.

 

“They will sleep in the summerhouse tonight,” Jeremy stated. “We are slowly running out of room for bodies. Alex, please move into the study from now on. We will find you a camp bed to sleep on.”

 

“Thank you,” Alex murmured, pleased.

 

“Everyone, showers and bed. It’s late. Clay, you smell like death.” They all got up and Bernie took Serena’s hand in her own. Everyone went upstairs and as Bernie and Serena entered their bedroom, they could hear Alex pulling around furniture in the study, making her own space. Serena pulled away from the blonde, went into the bathroom, closed the door behind her. Bernie sat on the bed, wanting to go in, but knowing Serena would have invited her if she wanted to shower together. She wanted to respect Serena’s space, give her time to process.

 

Bernie had been in situations with mutts before, been in danger, had had to clean up the messes Clay made on a regular basis when she’d lived at Stonehaven. She was used to it, the blood and fear. Serena was not.

 

Bernie took her clothes off, left her underwear on, remained on the bed. She waited, her hands the only movement of her body, fingers rubbing in and out of one another, nervously. She heard the shower run for a while, pleased that Serena was getting clean. She sat and sat.

 

Serena emerged a few minutes later with a soft smile on her face, her hair all spiked up from being towel-dried, a towel wrapped around her. Bernie stayed on the bed, allowed Serena to come to her, which she did. Serena put a hand to Bernie’s cheek, caressed the skin by her eye with her thumb, leant down a bit to kiss her. Bernie slipped a hand around her towel-covered waist, but kept her touch light, didn’t pull her close. Serena pulled back, her smile wider. Indicated the bathroom. Bernie stood and went in but kept the door open, giving Serena the choice.

 

When Bernie came back in, clean as she could feel, Serena was lying on her back in bed, the smile on her face brightening as she caught Bernie’s gaze. “What a day,” Serena whispered as Bernie slid under the covers beside her, lay on her side, fingers resting over Serena’s tummy under the duvet.

 

“Welcome to pack life,” Bernie replied, and Serena hummed a little amusedly.

 

“You really do have my back, don’t you?” Serena said, shifting closer, snaking an arm under Bernie’s head. Bernie couldn’t help herself, she snuggled deep into Serena’s neck and let out a huge sigh. Serena squeezed her, feeling warm skin all around her as Bernie cuddled her close with both her arms and legs.

 

“You were amazing,” Bernie said. “We wouldn’t have managed to rescue that lad without you.”

 

“Still a great team, you and I,” Serena sighed, feeling her body start to get heavy, her eyes start to droop.

 

“And Alex,” Bernie commented.

 

“Oh yes, I must thank her,” Serena remembered, kissing Berne’s forehead.

 

“Already done,” Bernie murmured, her wet hair tickling Serena’s chin.

 

“I’m hoping each day she’s feeling a little more like herself,” Serena mused and Bernie nodded.

 

“Me too.” Bernie chuckled a bit against Serena’s shoulder and Serena looked down to cock an eyebrow at her in query. “She said you were like her sister.”

 

“I suppose I am. And you, too.”

 

“Hmm,” Bernie murmured, snuggling right in her warm hand flat on Serena’s waist. “Don’t go thinking of me like that though, will you?”

 

“God no,” Serena chuckled. “My love for you is very much _not_ sisterly.”

 

“Good,” Bernie replied on a whisper. They snuggled warm and safe in one another’s arms, until they fell asleep, muscles aching and simultaneously hoping that the day after would be much less full of peril and fear.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 


	20. The Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Vincent' obviously isn't mine - it's a Don Mclean song and probably belongs to him.   
> This chapter is mostly due to my love of Heather Peace's voice. Feel free to imagine her as you read...

Serena woke with strong hands gripping her hard enough to hurt. Her heart pounded as her brain searched for meaning in its half awake state. Once she’d woken enough to realise it was Bernie who was holding her with such strength, she relaxed a little, but winced as Bernie’s fingers dug into her arms. She pushed at the woman beside her, her eyes blinking open when she realised Bernie was crying.

“Bernie,” she cooed, taking in Bernie’s still asleep state. Serena curled her fingertips around Bernie’s hands and struggled to loosen their grip on her flesh.

Bernie threw her head back and forth on the pillow. Her face was covered in sweat.

Managing to wrench Bernie’s fingers free, Serena patted Bernie’s face and stroked her hair. “Bernie, wake up.”

Bernie remained asleep a let out a strangled cry. “No, no.”

Serena closed her eyes and shouted Bernie’s name inside her head.

Bernie’s eyes opened and she went still. Her hands relaxed. Breathing still erratic, she rubbed at her eyes and let out a breathy noise.

Serena smiled softly at her and leant up on an elbow. “That’s becoming awfully useful, you know,” she whispered, her fingers idly playing with Bernie’s hair.

Bernie briefly closed her eyes into Serena’s caress and inhaled deeply. Her whole body sagged.

“You were having a nightmare.” Serena poked her bottom lip out, her fingers stroking Bernie’s scalp.

Bernie nodded. “I’m okay now.”

“You sure?”

“Yep.” Bernie sat up and combed her fingers through her own slightly sweaty hair, pushing it back and taming it a little. She rested her forearms on her raised knees and turned her head to look at Serena. “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay,” Serena replied, sitting up too. She rubbed Bernie’s back warmly, felt her ribs expand and release with another deep but shaky breath. “Talk to me.”

Bernie’s gaze on her was sleepy and soft. “Just an anxiety dream, I think.”

Serena nodded, continued to draw circles against Bernie’s spine.

“You were in trouble, and I couldn’t get to you.”

Pulling her quickly against her chest, Serena snuggled her face into Bernie’s hair.

Bernie let out a small chuckle, but wrapped her arms around Serena’s back.

“Oh, love,” Serena whispered.

“Yesterday scared me.”

“I know it did.” Serena kissed Bernie’s head and squeezed her. “It scared me somewhat too.” The cool air in the bedroom tickled her naked skin and goose bumps rose. She smiled as she felt Bernie’s hands leave her and gather the sheets from the bed up around Serena’s shoulders. “But it’s okay.”

“I know it is.” Bernie’s voice was soft.

Serena felt Bernie’s breath slow as it tickled her neck. She pulled back a bit to look at her, and reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Bernie’s ear.

Bernie leant forward and kissed Serena’s cheek, then kept her face close, and snuck her nose under Serena’s ear. “Mmm, you still smell of baby wipes.”

Serena pulled back, her mouth open and indignation on her face. “I do not,” she hissed, a blush tinge to her cheeks.

Bernie nodded insistently. Then her face fell as her gaze drifted down to Serena’s upper arms. “Oh no,” she breathed, lifting a finger to touch the red finger marks emblazoned across Serena’s skin.

“I think that was that bouncer...werewolf man. Last night.” Serena touched Bernie’s cheek and smiled at her. “Not you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Even if it had been you, you didn’t do it on purpose. You were having a nightmare.”

Tears gathered in Bernie’s eyes and she shook her head, looking away. A violent shudder went through her body.

“Stop it,” Serena said, quite sharply. “You’ve never hurt me and you never will. Now get that sorrowful look off your face before I kiss it off.”

Bernie’s expression softened and a hint of a smile curled her lips. Tears still glistened in her eyes, however. “Is that a promise?”

Serena pressed their lips together and tangled her fingers in Bernie’s hair. She felt Bernie’s hands carefully pulling at her hips until Serena was straddling Bernie’s lap. Bernie’s warm waist caressed the insides of her thighs. She kept the kiss light but felt Bernie’s hands smoothing her back. Serena broke the kiss, grinned down at the blonde beneath her, now sweaty for a whole other reason.

Bernie’s palms slid around to Serena’s thighs, stroked up and down as they simply grinned at one another. Tilting her chin up, she reached up to allow the backs of her fingers to brush Serena’s cheek.

“You like this, hmm?” Serena murmured, their lips so close. She cocked an eyebrow at Bernie’s renewed blush.

“A bit,” Bernie replied, her voice breathy.

Serena sighed out a hum and tickled her fingertips against Bernie’s neck. Then she pushed Bernie backwards to lie down against the pillows.

Bernie shivered again, her back arching as she stared up at the curvy woman straddling her. Her breathing quickened again. She lifted a hand, caught Serena’s fingers between her own. Her eyes darkened as they trailed up over Serena’s body.

“Maybe that’s something I’ll have to remember,” Serena breathed. She trailed a finger between Bernie’s breasts and down her midline, tickled around her navel.

Bernie arched her back again and gasped.

Serena took pity on her, rolled to the side, and lay down beside her. She snuggled up into her shoulder, the curly ends of her hair soft against her nose. “Would you be terribly offended if we went back to sleep?”

Bernie lifted her head a little and regarded Serena with surprise. She took in Serena apologetic smile and relaxed again, snuck an arm around her shoulders. She squeezed her. “Of course not.”

“I do love you, Bernie.”

“Love you too.”

“We need to get back to sleep. I’m sure, with a houseful of werewolves, there’ll be many things to do tomorrow. We’ll have to get up bright, early and bushytailed.”

“Good point.” Bernie snickered and kissed Serena’s forehead. “You’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Just aware we’ve had a stressful day.”

“We have.”

“You okay?”

Bernie hummed into Serena’s hair, to the affirmative.

“Good.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Wednesday was indeed busy. Seven werewolves all stuffing meat into their mouths, two three year olds attempting to emulate their parents, and two humans eating rather more sensibly, surrounded the big oak table in the kitchen of Stonehaven. Jeremy was letting them get on with it, throwing various knowing glances Serena’s way, which she was returning with an amused smile.

Elena was taking the twins to nursery for their first ever day, and they were extra excited. They rushed around the kitchen after one another, and Clay followed them, a small jacket billowing between his hands like a kite as he strived to put it on one of them before they needed to leave.

Peter and Adam had been invited to stay for the week—Jeremy had already phoned their high school to explain they wouldn’t be in until Monday. Hopeful and pleased smiles shone from the boys’ faces.

Once the children were shovelled into the car, Jeremy gave the boys a tour of the house. Jason sat in the study with his laptop and a pile of books—now that he had finished the Legacy and the Dossiers, he needed something else to occupy his time. He was happy there, surrounded by information. Serena thought he was like a sponge, ready to soak up whatever facts and figures he could.

Bernie and Alex and Serena sat in the living room with a coffee each and Bernie turned on the radio. Serena pulled her feet up under her backside and leant gently against Bernie’s side as they listened to the lulling music. The hot drink warmed her bones and Bernie’s sweet-smelling hair relaxed her too.

Alex had a book with her—a trashy novel, Serena noticed with a smile—and was resting against the side of the sofa reading.

Jeremy led the boys into the living room, indicated they sit on the floor by the unlit hearth. He went to the radio and turned it off. “I have a proposition,” he said, then looked around.

Clay joined them, wiping his hands on his trousers. “What’s this?” he asked, sneaking into the small space on the sofa by Alex’s feet.

Alex poked him with her toes and he shoved her foot. She was grinning.

“Where’s Elena?” Jeremy asked.

“Still out at nursery.” Bernie looked about a bit. “Kindergarten? Whatever it’s called here.”

“Ah yes.” Jeremy seemed a bit overwhelmed and confused, ran his hand through his greying hair and sunk into his armchair, which he shifted to face the middle of the room. He placed an elbow on the arm, his fingers touching his chin, as he waited.

Elena arrived back at the house and padded into the living room, a big grin on her face. “No tears, no complaints. I think they’re gonna have a great time.” She chuckled, then saw Jeremy’s serious face and stopped walking. “What?”

“Sit.” Jeremy scratched at his chin. “I have a proposal.”

Alex marked her page and swung her legs around, feet back on the floor, allowing Clay to shift up the sofa, and Elena to sit in the space he created.

Looking around the room, Clay furrowed his eyebrows. “Jason,” he called, and a moment later, Jason arrived, his tall frame standing in the doorway.

“I have heard Jeremy say twice, that he has a proposal,” Jason said. “However, I was unsure whether I would be involved, so I stayed where I was.”

“Apologies,” Jeremy said, standing immediately and holding out a hand for Jason to enter. “Of course you should be included in this discussion.”

Jason sat beside his aunt with a curious look on his face. He grinned as she patted his knee.

“Things have changed so much,” Jeremy began. “With the pack. It’s members.” He looked at both Serena and Jason. “The way we operate.”

They were all silent, listening. The boys shifted nervously on the floor.

“I have spoken with Adam and Peter. They have voiced an interest in being connected to the pack in some way.”

“What kind of way?” Alex asked, her voice a little biting. She blushed as everyone looked over at her.

“I am aware that there need to be firm rules, and boundaries, when it comes to mutts,” Jeremy said.

Both boys flinched.

“However,” Jeremy continued, recognising the flinch, but not straying from his goal, “like I said, things have changed. I am considering widening our horizons.” He looked over at Alex, and then Serena and Bernie. “We already have pack members that do not live here at Stonehaven.”

Everyone nodded.

“Therefore, I suggest that Adam and Peter become pack members, in the loosest sense. They will attend important meets with us, follow the guidelines set by the pack, and look to me as an alpha. This will be especially important considering their father is no longer with us.”

Adam looked down at his knees. His brother patted his back.

“It will be helpful to have a branch, if you will, in Long Island. Two werewolves who can keep their eyes and ears open for any issues. Knowledge is, after all, power.”

“Makes sense,” Elena said, leaning back on the sofa and folding her arms.

Alex continued to look suspiciously at the boys seated at Jeremy’s feet.

“I see you have some misgivings,” Jeremy said, looking at her.

Alex blinked.

“I’d like to hear your opinion.”

“Oh,” Alex said, her eyebrows in her hairline. “Well...” She looked at the floor for a moment and everyone gave her time. Then she shot a helpless look at Serena.

Serena smiled at her, gave her a little nod.

“I suppose, considering how...we actually...sometimes...can’t trust our own pack members.” Her nose was wrinkled and her knuckles white. “It just feels like we’re letting in everyone and anyone and, to be honest...” She looked hard at Jeremy. “We’ve known these boys for, what, a couple of days? And they owe us. I mean, we really could have got hurt at that circus.” Her eyes flicked towards Serena. “Serena put her own life in danger for them. And she’s not ever...” Alex trailed off. Her face was red and her jaw was tense.

Clay and Elena were looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Alex wiped her mouth with her hand, then shook her head.

Jeremy looked at her steadily, then nodded. “I understand how you feel, Alex.”

“It just scares me, because, there’s already so much at stake. We have a duty to protect one another.”

“I understand,” Jeremy reiterated, more firmly.

Alex closed her mouth and looked at the floor, her fingers scissoring together.

“I will give Adam and Peter a trial period. In that time they will be monitored, we will keep in contact every day. They will show us they are trustworthy enough to be part of the family. How long do you suggest, Alex?”

Alex looked up again. Serena could see the cogs turning, in her eyes. “Three months,” she stated.

“Three months,” Jeremy agreed. “We expect complete and utter loyalty. Anything other than that and there will be severe consequences.”

“Clay will kill you,” Jason said. Serena felt like laughing. If anyone could put it plainly, Jason could.

“He’s not wrong,” Clay said.

Everyone looked at the boys, who looked like they had dinner plates for eyes. Serena thought the younger of the two, Adam, looked so very childlike. His thin but muscular body had none of the battle scars that Clay’s did. Only new scratches and bruises, from his mistreatment in the circus.

Peter sat up straight, and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He looked at Clay, then back at Jeremy. He nodded. “Okay. You got it.”

“We’ll be loyal,” Adam added. “One hundred and ten percent.”

“Impossible,” Jason said, but then smiled. “However, I understand it is a figure of speech, so I will let it go.”

They all relaxed a bit at Jason’s attempt at a joke, and Serena sipped at her coffee. She felt Bernie’s arm snaking behind her back, those long fingers tickling her spine. She sighed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After lunch, Bernie and Serena took the four-by-four into a nearby town to sit at a cafe and relax. The house was bustling with people now, and even without the kids it seemed full. Bernie had noticed a tension in Serena’s shoulders and wanted to treat her, to take her somewhere they could both unwind a bit.

They found a quiet cafe and sat outside in the sunshine. They ordered fruit smoothies with big fat straws and sat in plastic chairs not unlike the ones that stood outside the front entrance of Stonehaven. Soft cafe music played over the outside speakers.

Bernie watched Serena close her eyes after her first taste of her drink, hum out a breath of pleasure and turn her face into the sunshine. Her skin seemed golden in the summer light, and Bernie couldn’t help reaching over and fitting her fingers between Serena’s.

Serena opened her eyes and smiled over at her. “This was a lovely idea,” she said, her voice slow and gentle.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Bernie replied, sipping her own drink, grimacing a bit at the tartness of the lime within. She turned back to the street and watched the people walking to wherever. She smiled at a small girl of about four, hand in her mother’s hand, who looked at them and gave them a little wave. Bernie waved back with the hand not nestled within Serena’s.

“I can’t believe we have to go back home in five days,” Serena said, her voice a little whiny, but affectionate. “Why can’t we just stay here and languish in our own relaxation?”

“I know,” Bernie replied, squeezing her fingers. “I know we’ve had some drama since we’ve been here, but hanging out with my p...um.” She felt her cheeks redden. “Family,” she corrected, clearing her throat. “Just being around them. People I care about.”

“People _we_ care about,” Serena reminded her.

Bernie nodded. “It’s a shame Jason can’t stay. He and Clay just get on like brothers.”

“I know,” Serena said, suddenly looking a little upset.

Bernie brought her fingers to her lips and kissed Serena’s knuckles. “We’ll come visit a couple of times a year. And now that everyone’s friends again...” She grinned and Serena chuckled. “...We’ll see Alex regularly. And they’ll come visit us in Holby.”

“I’ll admit,” Serena said, taking a long drink, “I have missed the ordered chaos of AAU.”

“I hope Ric has kept our Trauma Unit in good nick.”

“He’d better have,” Serena laughed. “Otherwise we’re going to have words.” She smirked. “I’ll have to set my big macho girlfriend on him.”

They stayed at the cafe for another smoothie, then, hand-in-hand, trailed back to the car, and drove back to the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*

On Thursday, the kids begged their parents to watch a movie and stay in their pyjamas. Clay left for work with a shrug and a promise to hear all about their busy day when he got back that evening. Elena rolled her eyes.

They sat on the floor with sippy-cups of juice and a selection of Disney films to watch. Bernie sat on the floor, her back against the sofa, Serena’s hand on her shoulder.

Serena read her book, her fingertips trailing little patterns against Bernie’s tank-top.

Alex and Jeremy left for the day to spend some quality time together, something that Bernie very much approved of. Bridges needed building between them and Alex needed to continue with the confident mindset she’d displayed the day before. _I hope they get some serious bonding in._

When the second film finished, Kate shuffled on her bottom over to Bernie. “Auntie Bernie?”

“Yes darling?”

“When the blue fishy readed the mask in the ocean, why did she know what it said?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she learnt from her mummy and daddy.”

“But the blue fishy didn’ts haves a mummy or daddy. She’s an orphan.”

“That’s very sad,” Bernie said. “Maybe she got taught by someone else?” She felt a little out of her depth. _If only I had watched the damn film rather than drifted off into a little daydream about Serena and I in the sea..._

“Maybe.” Kate’s face was concerned, and Bernie thought she looked older beyond her years. She hoped that wasn’t true. “Would you teached me to read words as well, Auntie Bernie?”

“I could teach you to read, if you like,” Bernie said, sitting up straighter and patting Serena’s hand which slipped from her shoulder as she did so.

Serena smiled gently and went back to her book.

Bernie sat crossed-legged on the floor and Elena brought them some crayons and paper. Making big, thick lines, Bernie drew ‘A’, ‘B’ and ‘C’ on the paper. She explained what they were and Kate seemed enthralled.

Elena grinned at them both and shrugged when Bernie gave her a happy grin.

Thirty minutes later, Kate had just about grasped most of the letters, and how they sounded. Bernie drew a silly picture of a cat, which Kate squealed with laughter at. Then Bernie wrote the letters that spelled out its name—‘CAT’.

Kate took a green crayon and, very seriously and very slowly, copied the word.

Bernie clapped and Serena joined in. “Very good, Kate. Wow, look at you all grown up.” Bernie drew some more simple things and wrote what they were underneath. Kate set about copying them and Logan looked on with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry, Logie-bear,” she assured him. “I will teached you later to do writing.”

The kids went back to the film and Kate coloured in the original cat Bernie had drawn. Bernie shifted back again, rested her head against Serena’s hip. She sighed deeply as Serena’s hand strayed into her hair, and closed her eyes as deft fingers traced circles against her scalp.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once the kids were in bed and everyone had eaten, the adults sat outside in the garden. Serena glanced over to Alex. “Weren’t you going to show me your amazing guitar skills?” she asked, twirling her wine glass in her hand. It was full of the wine Alex had helped her buy earlier in the week.

Alex looked at the others and bit her lip. “It’s been a while,” she said on an exhale.

“You can play the guitar?” Jason asked, immediately interested.

Alex nodded.

“And she sings,” Serena said playfully. “A woman of many talents, I believe.”

The soft sound of video games fell from Alex’s bedroom window, where the boys were playing something violent. Elena frowned and shouted up to them to turn it down. The noise drifted into silence.

“I’d like to hear you,” Jason said, looking at Alex expectantly.

Alex eyed him, then sighed affectionately. No one could resist that hopeful look, or that eager grin. She stood and went into the house.

Snuggling her nose into Bernie’s hair and making her shiver, Serena sighed and allowed her breath to flutter the ends of Bernie’s hair. They sat close, as usual, their lawn chairs touching, Bernie’s arm around Serena’s shoulders. Serena made a promise to herself to sit like this in their own garden, together, when it was fine outside. She hoped they could make their own little world on occasion, a warm and comfortably world.

Returning a few minutes later, Alex was carrying a honey-coloured guitar and a cloth, the latter of which she was using to rid the former of about an inch of dust. She wrinkled her nose. “I can’t have picked this up in a year.” She sat crossed-legged on the grass and played a few notes, her fingers dancing along the frets. She grimaced at the discordant noises coming from the instruments, and tuned a couple of the strings until her face relaxed.

She played a long cheerful chord, which drifted around the garden like a warm breeze.

Serena snuggled further into Bernie’s shoulder and sipped from her glass.

Music filled the spaces between them, a happy but relaxed tune. Alex seemed to be reacquainting herself with the instrument and the way it felt in her hands, and the movements of her fingers. She had no plectrum and used the backs of her fingertips to strum. The effect was softer, breathier.

When she began something measured and deliberate, Serena noticed and sat up a little, watching her.

“Starry starry night,” Alex sung, her voice a bit crackly. She cleared her throat, but continued to play. “Paint your palette blue and grey. Look out on a summer’s day, with eyes that know the darkness in my soul.” She played a little more of a interlude than was necessary, eyed everyone around her, her fingers faltering.

When her eyes locked with Bernie’s, Serene felt Bernie shift, sit up a little. She watched as they smiled at one another.

“Shadows on the hill,” Alex continued, her voice a little stronger but no less gentle. “Paint the trees and the daffodils. Sketch the breeze and the winter chills, in colours on the snowy linen land.”

Serena began to sing with her, but kept her voice quiet so that Alex’s carried over the top of her own. “Now I understand, what you tried to say to me. How you suffered for your sanity. How you tried to set them free.”

Alex smiled at her, nodded in that way she had, blue eyes shining. “They would not listen they did not know how. Perhaps they’ll listen now.”

 _Good choice._ Serena had a feeling the song meant more than a nice croon about a depressed painter. She felt Alex expressing herself. Even Clay was quiet, listening in an unexpected politeness. Jason was grinning, but had also gone quiet. Elena had her eyes closed and her wine glass hung loosely from her fingers. Jeremy sighed deeply as Alex sang two more verses.

“And when no hope was left in sight, on that starry starry night...” Alex stopped singing and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

A surge of affection swelled inside Serena’s chest and she shifted to the edge of her lawn chair. “You took your life as lovers often do.”

Shaky hands continued to play, but Alex’s gaze was steady on Serena’s. They both continued in unison. “And I good have told you Vincent, this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you.”

Serena left Alex to sing the last verse, marvelled at the way her northern accent dropped from the words when she sang and was replaced by something softer and more American.

Once the song was finished, Jason clapped loudly, which caused a laugh to spill from Alex’s lips.

“You’re very kind,” Alex said, the blush evident on her cheeks.

Jason stood. “I’ve always wanted to learn to dance,” he said. “Can you play something we could dance to?”

“I expect so,” Alex said, clearly amused but not nastily so. She began a quicker piece, bopped in her seated position from side to side and occasionally popping her knuckle against the belly of the guitar percussively.

Jason went to Elena. “Would it be appropriate for you to teach me to dance? Can you dance?”

“It’s not that difficult, Jason,” Elena replied, standing as well and taking his offered hands. “But you have to put your hand on my waist, would that be okay?”

“If it’s the way it is done, then I think so.” Jason looked happy.

Serena smiled up at them as Elena showed him how to sway with her to the music. Snaking her fingers in between Bernie’s, she swayed their hands up and down, doing a silly little dance whilst they remained in one another’s arms in the chairs. She moved her lips close to Bernie’s ear. “I’m going to assume you have army dance training?”

“You know I do,” Bernie whispered back.

“Then, can I suggest you make good use of it?”

Bernie chuckled against her, kissed her cheek, and then rose from the chair. “May I have this one, Ms Campbell?” She held out a hand.

“You may.” Serena stood and took Bernie’s hand in her own, but removed the other from her waist and placed it on her shoulder. “So long as I get to lead.”

Bernie didn’t argue.

Jeremy stood after a while and he and Clay looked at one another, Clay’s arms firmly folded over his chest.

Serena took pity on them, and after giving Bernie a lingering kiss to the back of her hand, she held her hand out to Jeremy. “Seems unfair for you to miss out.”

Jeremy smiled a little shyly and held her carefully. They danced and Serena got the impression that he had had lessons too at some point. _Maybe he’s that age, brought up in the swinging sixties._

Bernie ended up dancing with Jason as default and discovered herself yet again being led. She shot Serena a frustrated look, to which Serena simply smiled.

Clay was twirling Elena round and round, dipping her ungraciously and generally making a fool of himself. _Definitely no dance lessons for him._

They danced with various partners, switching from time to time, for a little over an hour. Alex stopped playing once her repertoire ran out, scrunching up her fingers uncomfortably. Elena put her hand out, nodded to Clay to put the radio on. He did so and Alex put her guitar down, stood with a pull from Elena’s hand.

Something slow and steady played on the radio and felt quite loud compared to Alex’s previous one-woman-band. A piano and a cello soothed the soft breeze, and trickled through the grass under their feet.

Serena dropped her arms from Jason’s shoulders and looked over at Bernie.

She was standing alone, having released Jeremy, who had gone inside with his empty glass. Her eyes were so soft as she looked over at Serena, then held out a hand.

Shifting through the grass, Serena leant into Bernie’s arms and lay her cheek on her shoulder. Bernie’s arms slid around her, hands flat against her back. Serena looped her own arms around her neck. They swayed together in time with the music, with none of the silliness and jovial playfulness of a moment before.

Looking sideways, she watched Elena pull Alex into her and hold her close, allowing the shorter woman to rest her chin against her shoulder. Alex pushed back Elena’s long silvery hair and closed her eyes.

Serena’s gaze drifted to Jason, who had resumed his seat and begun drinking his coke again. He seemed content that his time for dancing was over. He’d danced with all the woman—that was something he could tell his friends about at work when they got back. _He’ll be the coolest porter for a week._

She looked over at Clay, who was standing watching his wife and Alex. She watched as he stepped carefully over to them both, slid up behind Alex and rested his arms around them both.

Serena smiled, watched as the three danced, no element of anything sexual between them, only sibling-like affection. She closed her eyes again and felt Bernie’s hands start to slide up and down her back, a slow caress. The warm body pressed against her felt sensuous, but not inappropriate for the company they kept. Serena felt good, but not aroused. She felt loved and cared for. The music lulled her, along with Bernie’s hands, into somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.

The night closed in on them and one by one they drifted apart and to bed. Serena and Bernie were left alone, the radio still playing. They had stopped dancing a while ago, and now simply stood together, hands sweeping and fingertips circling a bit. Bernie pulled back just a little and looked down at Serena, a tired smile on her face. “We’re going for a big run tomorrow evening,” she whispered, her lips ghosting against Serena’s temple.

“That’ll be nice,” Serena breathed, her entire body tingling like she was being kissed by fireflies.

“Mmm.” Bernie scraped her fingertips through Serena’s hair behind her ear.

Serena leaned back a little more, tipped her head to one side. “One last big run before we go home.”

“I was...” Bernie looked carefully down at her and squinted a bit in thought. “I was hoping we could...I could...take you up on the whole...”

Serena smiled. “The whole ‘a little nooky in the woods’ thing?”

Bernie nodded, her eyebrows pushed together.

“I look forward to it,” Serena breathed and moved in for a kiss.

It was languid and slow. Serena felt Bernie’s fingertips swirling against her scalp. _This is so perfect. I could make love with her right here._

Footsteps and voices behind them and they broke apart. Adam and Peter had large eyes and immediately looked away when Serena and Bernie turned to them.

“You lads ready for bed?” Serena said gently, her hand still on Bernie’s arm.

Adam nodded.

“Good,” Serena replied, nodding and giving them an affectionate smile. “Sleep well.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, and they hopped across the lawn and up into the summerhouse. The door pulled closed with a thunk behind them.

Bernie snickered.

Serena chuckled. “Don’t be so hard on them. They’ve probably never seen two women together before.”

They caught hands and walked inside, Bernie turning to look at the summerhouse through the window. “Well, they’re going to have to get used to it, if they’re part of the pack now.” She smirked. “Three out of four women.”

“Must be something in the water,” Serena said as they made their way upstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with this, guys. I know it's been a while. For those of you that don't know, I'm actually having a novel published and that will probably take precidence over fanfic for a while. I will try to update as much as I can though, I do enjoy writing these ladies. I owe my publishing contract to them, after all.


	21. Into The Woods, Me And You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for ... ;)
> 
> Something In The Wine is a great book and you can buy it HERE: https://www.amazon.co.uk/Something-Wine-Moonstone-Book-1-ebook/dp/B01N2R2L5P/ref=asap_bc?ie=UTF8
> 
> Thanks to my good friend May, who gave me some er tips on er the thing that Alex and Bernie talk about [blush].
> 
> Probably be maybe 2 more chapters guys, then the end....

 

Friday was a slow and relaxing day. As Bernie walked around the garden, helping the kids water the plants with small plastic watering cans, the grass crunched under her trainers. She smiled and sighed deeply—good. This meant the ground would be reasonably dry in the forest, and her plan for their evening together would shift onto the edge of perfection.

Scratching the back of her neck and pulling at the hair at the back of her head—how had it got so long?—she squinted a bit at the bright sunshine. Her skin felt warm, even to her werewolf skin, and every muscle tingled with relaxation. “What a lovely day, hmm?” she murmured to the kids.

They looked up at her, Kate especially, looking rather sceptical.

Bernie stared at them. “What?”

Kate giggled. “You’re so British,” she said, her voice breaking into a peal of laughter.

Logan joined her in her mirth. “That’s what Mommy says,” he said quietly.

Bernie laughed too. “Oh good, glad your parents are instilling in you some racism early on.”

They looked at her like she’d grown another head.

She smirked. “Don’t worry.” She indicted they continue to tend to their flowers. Another sigh escaped her. When had she become such a lover of rest and relaxation? _I’ll be having facials and massages next._ An image of Serena lying on her front on their bed flickered into her mind, her backside rounded and displayed for her, shoulder blades lifted as she rested her head in her folded arms. Bernie’s hands running over the silky muscles of Serena’s naked back, slick with oil, the scent of some kind of essential fragrance teasing her nose. Bernie swallowed and blinked a bit, thankful that the kids were occupied with their plants.

Once their hearty lunch was over, and Bernie had consumed her own weight in cheese, she and Serena shuffled outside with books and cold juices to relax in the sun. They sat close together on some sun loungers that Clay had sourced from one of the outhouses that seemed to hold all kind of things. They stretched their legs out, the back of the loungers tilted backwards.

Bernie gazed over at Serena as she read her book: another trashy novel. The realisation that Serena had an appreciation for that kind of literature made Bernie’s stomach tingle with humour and affection. She pushed it away, however, and wouldn’t allow her amusement onto her face. Of course, Serena was allowed read that kind of book—her usual reading material consisted of The Lancet and various other medical journals and articles. She deserved a break when she was on holiday. Bernie squinted at the book she was reading and smiled a bit. It was a heterosexual romance, with a cowboy and a girl in a flowery dress gazing longingly at him on the cover.

“Have you ever read any lesbian romances?” Bernie asked quietly, covering her nervousness by reaching to bring her juice to her lips and sip. She watched as Serena’s eyebrows lifted and she put the book down.

“Um. Should I have?” Serena asked, not sounding defensive, simply amused.

“Not necessarily.” Bernie chewed her lip, and then reached for her phone to flick through her Amazon app. She felt Serena shift closer, intrigued. “There are quite a few...um...fluffy romances.” She looked up and eyed Serena with caution. “If it’s something you’re interested in.”

A smile blossoming on Serena’s face, she leaned towards Bernie and kissed her cheek. “I have my own lesbian romance right here, don’t I?”

“I suppose you do,” Bernie said, heat flooding across her cheeks. “I just wondered if...” She trailed off and put her phone down, shrugging with her hands up. “I’ve read a few. Especially Jae’s books.” Serena’s raised eyebrow made Bernie blush even more. “They’re cute.”

“Cute?” Serena said, tilting her head one way as she considered. Her eyes flicked down to Bernie’s phone. Then she looked at her trashy novel. She thought some more.

Bernie could practically hear the cogs turning. She gave her time.

 “Hmm.” Leaning forward, Serena caught Bernie’s chin in her hand and pulled her close. “I do like cute.”

Bernie chuckled and hummed with contentment when Serena brought their lips together, softly. The kiss was slow and gentle, and Serena tasted of oranges. Bernie refrained from sinking her fingers behind Serena’s head, and pulled back. She took a deep breath. “I have ‘Something In The Wine’ at home,” she croaked, then cleared her throat as Serena grinned. “It’s about a woman who owns a vineyard.”

“Now that sounds like a story I can get on board with.”

“I thought you might,” Bernie said, grinning.

Serena stroked her cheek for a moment and simply gazed at Bernie, a tender smile on her face. Then she dropped her hand and took up her novel again. “After I’ve finished this one, I’ll definitely consider yours.”

Bernie leaned close to her as she settled back with her book and dropped her voice to a whisper. “There’s an extra mini-story at the end.” She was delighted to find Serena’s breath hitch as her own breath tickled her cheek. Bernie brushed her lips against Serena’s hair where it covered her ear and relished in the shiver that caused. “It’s quite...amorous.”

“Really?” Serena’s voice was low and gravelly, but her eyes were trained on her book as she pretended that she really didn’t care.

Bernie pulled back and picked up her own book. “That’s right.” She began to read from where she’d left the story a few days ago, surreptitiously glancing over at Serena whenever she reckoned Serena wasn’t looking.

Serena’s neck was red and her ribs were expanding and contracting shallowly. She was sucking her bottom lip as her eyes trailed across each line in her book. Bernie had a feeling she wasn’t taking the words in.

Trying to hide her smirk, Bernie inwardly chuckled to herself and allowed the image of Serena curled up in bed reading a love scene between two women to sparkle in her mind’s eye.

*~*~*~*~*~*

That evening, Jeremy had planned a big run. Clay and Elena, Peter and Adam, and Jeremy and Alex, were all going to attend. Jason had agreed to keep the baby monitor and sit inside the house whilst everyone was out. Serena had explained to him that she would be sitting in the forest with Bernie and that they were not to be disturbed.

Unfortunately, Jason needed more information. “Why can’t you sit inside and wait, like usual?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands clasped.

Bernie watched and allowed Serena to explain.

“We’re going to have some couple time, Jason,” Serena explained, her cheeks pink. “After Bernie comes back from her run, we’re going to share a bottle of wine and...” She looked around the living room, for some inspiration, perhaps.

“I have a...romantic playlist I’d like to play for your aunt,” Bernie said, coming to her rescue, holding up her phone. “And it would be nice to share that out in the woods, with the stars and...and the moonlight.” She bit her lip.

Serena shot her a surprised but thankful look.

Jason looked from Bernie to Serena, and then nodded. “Okay. That seems sensible.” He opened his mouth and Bernie felt Serena inhale sharply as she braced herself for another intrusive question. “Is that romantic?”

Serena visibly relaxed. “Moonlight and seeing the stars is very romantic, yes, Jason.”

He seemed very pleased. “Good. Romance is important.” He took a small notebook from his pocket and wrote something in it.

Bernie cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“My notebook. I’m using it to record good things to do with girls. Because I want to be a very good boyfriend to Celia. And I want her to appreciate me, and for us to enjoy our dates because they are romantic.”

Serena’s eyes were very wide, but she was smiling. “What a clever idea.”

“It was Clay’s,” Jason said.

“Please talk to your other friends about romance, not just Clay,” Bernie bit her lip again.

“Why?” Jason asked.

“Clay’s not...the most romantic....or the best person to comment on such things.” Bernie grimaced. They had such a good friendship; it was as if Jason had a brother he could talk to. But Clay was all wolf, and any relationship advice from him should be taken carefully. _He’s probably got him writing down ‘bring raw steak on a date’ or something similar._ She rolled her eyes at the thought.

“That’s a very good point,” Jason said, that interested and serious look on his face again. “I will broaden my horizons and ask a wider variety of people. Maybe Fletch and Raf at work, and my college friends.”

“Good idea,” Serena replied.

Jason walked away, studying his notebook.

Bernie slipped an arm around Serena’s waist and sunk her nose into her hair, chuckling. She kissed Serena’s neck and Serena turned to stand properly in front of her.

“So, tonight?” Serena whispered, her hands filtering into Bernie’s hair.

Bernie bent down and nodded, snuggling her nose against the side of Serena’s. She didn’t kiss her, just caressed her thumbs against Serena’s waist both sides and closed her eyes, feeling the curvy body so close to her.

Serena stepped away, causing Bernie to open her eyes. Peter was standing behind them, looking uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and skittered away into the kitchen, from which delicious oniony and meaty smells were drifting.

Bernie’s mouth watered and, after exchanging an amused look with Serena, she grabbed her hand and pulled her through.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, Bernie held Alex’s arm firmly and steered her into the hallway. The joyous conversations between Elena and Serena as they cleared away followed them, but appeared muffled as Bernie closed the door behind them. “I need your help,” she hissed.

Alex looked taken aback.

“I want to...” Bernie looked at the door for a moment and then took a deep breath. “Serena and I are...” Was there any point in lying to Alex, to save her feeling uncomfortable? “We’re going to stay in the forest after we’ve all had our run.” She gave Alex a pointed look.

Alex looked blank for a moment, before realisation made her mouth open. “Oh.”

“Yep.” Bernie looked at the floor and fidgeted her foot against the floorboard. “But I want it to be... She likes her creature comforts.”

“So you don’t want to have to...on the muddy ground.”

“She won’t want to,” Bernie said carefully.

Alex seemed to shake herself and smiled up at Bernie. “Of course I’ll help, Bern.” They both blinked. Alex hadn’t called her that for a long time. They both smiled.

“Thanks,” Bernie said on a whoosh of breath.

They collected cushions from one of the sofas in Alex’s new bedroom, a few blankets too. Bernie checked one way, then the other, before they raced out the front of the house and into the forest.

Her arms full, Alex picked her way over the ground behind Bernie. “So, you have some mood lighting, or...”

Bernie turned back to her. “Oh.” She hadn’t thought of that. Serena wouldn’t be able to see after about ten o’clock. Human eyesight and all that. “Good point.”

“Maybe some candles or something?” Alex was grinning and that made Bernie roll her eyes.

“She’d like that.”

“No open flames though,” Alex said. “Jeremy would never forgive you if you set light to his forest.”

They both sniggered and stopped walking as Bernie stepped into a small clearing.

Alex looked about and smiled, nodding her head. “This is nice.”

“Thanks,” Bernie said, sweeping a few twigs away with her foot before laying the cushions down on the earthy floor and draping a blanket on top. “Found it last week.”  Trees and bushes surrounded the area, and the ground was fairly clear of roots and rocks. She folded her arms and considered the pile of cushions.

Alex stepped around her and arranged a few of the smaller cushions at one side, making a kind of bed. Another blanket was thrown over the end.

 “Maybe some of those LED candles?” Alex asked. “I think I saw some in a drawer somewhere.”

“Brilliant.” Bernie reached to touch Alex’s shoulder and squeezed. “Thanks.” She spent some time shifting things about, getting everything just so. She wanted to make the effort, she wanted everything to be neat and perfect. Eventually, she stood back and nodded at the area.

The colours of the fabrics worked nicely together: all red and purples and greens. Deep colours. The foliage hid the space from the view of anyone around. They were deep enough in the forest to be secluded from the house, and any noises they made—Bernie grinned at that thought—would hopefully disappear into the trees.

“I have something to ask you, actually,” she told Alex. She folded her arms and looked away.

When she turned back Alex was studying her. “What’s up?”

“I was going to ask...” Bernie shuffled uncomfortably, her trainers scuffing the dusty ground. “It’s a bit personal but... Strap-ons.”

Alex’s eyebrows hit her hairline as the word flew out of her and seemed to echo against the trees.

Bernie felt her cheeks heating up and rammed a hand over her mouth. “Oh Christ. I didn’t mean to say it just like that.”

Alex’s eyes were wide as dinner plates. “Um. Okay?”

“No, I mean...” Bernie made a frustrated noise and forced herself not to stamp her foot. “Sorry. Let me start that again.”

Alex waited.

“I would like to know if you’ve had any experience.”

“Oh. You’re asking my advice about sex toys.”

It wasn’t a question, but Bernie nodded anyway.

            A smile tugged at Alex’s lips. “Um. Okay,” she said again. “What do you want to know?”

“So you have...I mean...had some...e-experience.”

“I have, yeah.”

Bernie felt her cheeks redden even further. “God, I really shouldn’t have asked.” The hand that still hovered by her mouth moved to cover her eyes.

A hand touched her elbow. “Come on, you plonker,” Alex teased, as Bernie looked back at her. “Just ask me.”

“I don’t have anyone else to ask,” Bernie moaned, a pleading tone to her voice.

“I know. That’s why I’m saying it’s okay.” Alex nodded to her, reassuringly.

Bernie let out a long breath. “Alright.” She took another in. “So, we’ve talked about it.”

“You and Serena?”

“Yep. And so, we haven’t exactly decided we’d like to, um, get one, but, um, I just wanted to know if, um, you’d had good experiences with, um, s-strap ons? In the past.”

When Bernie looked up properly, Alex was smiling but not unkindly.

“Mostly positive.” She turned to look down at the make-shift bed and nodded towards it. “This might be a conversation we should have sitting, hmm?”

Bernie nodded and dropped down to sit against the sofa cushions. Her legs shook. Alex plopped down beside her.

“It’s a case of finding the way they work best though,” Alex explained. Bernie wondered whether she was trying to put it as clinically as she could, without sounding crass. “Because not everyone bends the same way, and bodies are angled differently.”

“What works for you?” Bernie asked, and then blushed more deeply.

“I prefer to be on top if I’m receiving.”

“Okay.”

“It’s more comfortable. The ones these days are different sizes so, that’s not usually a problem. You get the one that fits. But it’s the angle. You have to tilt your hips up if you’re on your back, for a long time, and it can get tiring.” She threaded her fingers together and rested them atop her own bent knees. “Or you put a pillow under your hips. Whatever works.”

“So, you, what, sit on top or...?”

“Yeah, basically. The partner wearing it would lie down, and you just kind of set the pace yourself, if you’re receiving.” Alex shrugged and pushed her eyebrows up in fake nonchalance. “That’s what I like, anyway.”

“Okay.” Bernie looked around, at anything but Alex. She nodded. Then she stood, and stepped away. “Thanks. For the info. And the help.” Her hand swept over the clearing.

“No problem, Bern.” Alex stood too and gripped her upper arm for a minute, before following her out of the clearing and back towards the house.

They made their way back, snuck in, then hopped back up to Alex’s room. Things weren’t quite sorted yet in there. Bernie thought it felt like Alex had just moved in. A few boxes were slung around, and the desk that had held a desktop computer was shoved against the wall. Her bed was unmade but at least she now had a bed, rather than having to sleep on Jeremy’s floor under his watchful eye. Smiling at the room, she squeezed Alex’s arm again, the unspoken understanding flowing between them like warm water.

They gathered the tea lights into a bag, and Alex tucked a wooden tray under her arm. “Wine?”

“I’ll let Serena choose later,” Bernie replied.

They encountered Elena on her way upstairs with the twins. “What are you guys doing?” she hissed and Bernie put a finger to her lips.

“A secret,” she replied in the same tone, grinning at the kids, one on each of Elena’s hips. They giggled at her. Elena nodded and indicated Serena was upstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Stretching her arms behind her head, Serena checked the en suite mirror. She smiled at her reflection. Light make-up, her hair teased just-so, and a worn but curve-hugging t-shirt. She rubbed her upper arms a bit and winced at herself in the mirror. _If only I wasn’t human, I wouldn’t feel the chill quite so much._ She went to the wardrobe and grabbed a hoodie, her favourite, with the soft inside, and big hood. She pulled it on, relished in how it felt against the skin off her arms, and above the collar of her t-shirt. _That’s better. Don’t want to get cold whilst we’re out._

The thought of what they were going to do made her shiver and smile. _How lovely._ A romp in the woods with the sexiest woman alive.

She’d been thinking about it all day. Bernie’s lingering looks towards her, and those dark deep eyes, kept prompting her imagination to go to places that really weren’t appropriate in pleasant company. Anticipation thrummed through her body. She sucked her lip.

Descending the stairs to the first floor, she almost walked into Elena, who was exiting the kids’ room, presumably after putting them to bed. She carried the baby monitor and wiggled it in front of Serena’s face, making her chuckle.

“Settled quickly?” Serena asked and Elena nodded.

“They’ve had such a busy three weeks,” Elena said, falling into step down the stairs with Serena. “What with you guys and nursery, and the summerhouse.”

“I expect you’ll be glad when we all leave on Monday.”

Elena stopped and pulled Serena into a hug mid-stair.

Serena felt the breath rush out of her with the force of Elena’s embrace. She eventually felt Elena soften and melted against her tall frame, chuckling against her shoulder.

“I’m gonna miss you so much, you got no idea.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Serena said, squeezing Elena around the shoulders, before pulling back. “What will I ever do without my wine buddy?”

“Outnumbered by boys again.” Elena’s bottom lip was poking out, which made Serena pat her cheek.

“You’ll have to come visit us again, won’t you?” They continued down the stairs.

“That would be awesome. The kids would love that too.” Elena looked worried for a moment. “Would that be okay?”

“Of course, the more the merrier.”

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were met by the boys, and Clay. Jeremy was moving about in the hallway by the front door, sorting through some post that had been forgotten about during the last few days.

Jason appeared from the study, a dusty-looking book in one hand, and he held his free hand out to Elena.

She handed over the monitor and gave him a thumbs-up. Then her gaze passed around the hallway. “Where are Alex and Bernie?”

They took that moment to rush in through the front door, nearly colliding with Jeremy, who lifted his chin.

Bernie and Alex both stepped back and lowered theirs.

Serena watched them, interested in the exchange. _Submission. I’m starting to recognise it._

Her messy hair bouncing about, Bernie stepped up to Serena and took her hand. “Want to go choose your wine?” she suggested, then looked around at the other. “Then we’ll go, yeah?”

Jeremy nodded, his gaze glinting with knowledge.

Serena felt her cheeks heating up as she realised that he knew of their plans. She was glad that Jason seemed to be none the wiser.

They all trudged out into the night, Bernie’s hand firmly in Serena’s. Alex winked at the both of them and Serena rolled her eyes as they walked together away  from the group, to the right side of the house. “Does everyone know we’re doing the dirty in the woods tonight?” she hissed, clutching the bottle of wine and two glasses protectively to her chest. Her book was snug under her arm.

Bernie dropped her head, her fringe falling in front of her eyes. “I only told Alex.”

“You told Alex?” Serena felt a rush of slight irritation and embarrassment envelope her. She swallowed. “Could we not tell everyone about our sexual plans?”

“She gave me a hand with...setting things up,” Bernie explained, pulling on Serena’s hand to lead her around a large pine tree.

The sight before them made the irritation fade away.

A makeshift bed had been set up on the ground, with various cushions and throws adorning it in an array of bright colours. Small candles flickered here and there, casting an orangey-yellow glow about the little grove. A battery-powered lantern with a steady and gentle beam stood by the bed area, and Serena realised it was so that she could read. A tray was next to it, clearly for the wine, so Serena stooped to set the bottle and glasses down. She laid her trashy novel on the bed, then stood. Warmth spread over her despite the candles being fake and casting out no heat.

Bernie stepped up to her back and slid her hands around Serena’s waist, her muscles tense, but her hands gentle.

Leaning back against her front, Serena inhaled deeply and sighed out the breath. She turned her head to consider the woman holding her. “It’s lovely, darling,” she murmured.

Bernie seemed to relax. “Good,” she breathed against Serena’s ear, making her shiver. Bernie kissed the side of Serena’s neck, and pushed her towards the bed. “Get comfortable.”

“Alright.” Serena sat down on the bed and hugged her knees for a moment. She reached out to touch the bed, smiling at the softness of the throws Bernie had laid there. _Well, if I get cold, at least I can wrap myself up whilst I wait._ She sunk her fingers into the throw and smiled up at Bernie, before the encouraging look on Bernie’s face relaxed her enough that she could lie down on her side, her head propped up on her hand. She pushed her trainers off her feet, not wanting to get the blankets dirty. The cushions were squishy under her elbow and shoulder.

Bernie knelt by her side, then leaned over her to kiss her.

Serena reached up and pulled Bernie atop her, threading her fingers into Bernie’s hair whilst they kissed. She hummed against Bernie’s lips and bent a knee to that Bernie lay between her thighs. When the kiss broke, they both laughed.

“Maybe I’ll just skip the run,” Bernie whispered, leaning down to capture Serena’s lips between her own again.

Serena gasped, but pushed at Bernie’s shoulder until she sat up. “It’s your last chance to change and run with your pack for a while.” She smiled up at Bernie, despite her entire body protesting and wanting more, right _now._ She took in a cleansing breath and patted Bernie’s shoulder. “Go on. I’ll still be here when you get back.”

Bernie’s smile was so gentle, and her fingertips when they stroked Serena’s neck were too. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Serena replied, pushing at her again. “Now go.”

Bernie stood and undressed, folding her clothes neatly and laying them to one side on the ground. The expanse of revealed skin glowed golden in the orange-yellow light from the fake candles and single lantern. She looked around nervously for a while, before catching Serena’s eye.

“Change here,” Serena suggested, trying to express with just a look how much she wanted that.

“Alright.”

“I love you.” Serena’s words tumbled out before she could stop them, not that she ever wanted to _not_ say the words.

“I love you too,” Bernie replied, squinting at Serena. Then she dropped to the floor and got into position on her hands and knees.

Serena watched, and accepted the ache in her stomach as Bernie went through her change. She wished with all her heart that Bernie’s change didn’t cause her so much pain, perhaps even that she could take some of the pain _for_ her, but that was that. There was nothing she could do about it, and Bernie had to change. She knew the alternative was agony, worse than changing. She leant her head back on her hand and watched as the wolf emerged in place of where the woman had been.

Dark eyes blinked at her from brown fur. Bernie lifted her muzzle to the air and took in a long breath. She stretched her big paws out, and then shifted her feet around, as if she were remembering her own body. She swished her tail from side to side and parted her lips, displaying her long canines and the edge of her tongue. Her gaze locked properly with Serena’s.

Serena smiled at her, careful not to show her own teeth. She reached out a hand and was delighted when Bernie moved towards her and rubbed her flank against Serena’s hand.

Then, the wolf was gone through the trees. A moment later several howls echoed through the forest.

Serena laughed delightedly, lay back on the make-shift bed and sighed. Despite the pain Bernie went through, she did like to watch her change. It was such an intimate thing and Bernie was so vulnerable. Serena still marvelled at the fact that Bernie trusted her enough to allow her to watch. She wiggled her hips and pulled the book she had brought towards her.

An hour later, the light wind through the branches of the trees had created a chill around her. She wrapped one of the large throws around herself and moaned her happiness. _Now this is bliss._ Relaxing and waiting for her lover to return from a run with her family. And an easy-to-read book to occupy her until she did so.

She started to think about Bernie and felt the familiar heaviness settling between her legs. Serena pressed her thighs together and enjoyed the feeling. Turning her gaze to the sky, she picked out a few bright stars, illuminated clearly due to the lack of streetlamps or other buildings close by. They were going to make love under those stars. Serena squirmed with happiness and arousal.

A moment later, a rustling noise made her head lift and her heart leap. Bernie’s dark furry face poked between two bushes and her ears swivelled forward as she took in Serena all wrapped up in the blanket. She moved through, the bush catching a bit in her long fur. She shook herself. She was panting, but her eyes were bright with mirth and fulfilment.

Serena sat up a bit and held a hand out to Bernie. She pushed the blankets from her, leaving her in just the hoodie and her shorts and socks.

Bernie moved towards her without hesitation, nuzzled her fingers with a cold nose, then moved to the other side of the clearing and hunkered down with her backside in the air.

Serena recognised the position and said, “wait, darling.”

Bernie lifted her front half again and cocked her head at Serena.

“Would it be okay if we...would you mind if...”

Bernie squinted at her, clearly not understanding. She snorted and Serena recognised the frustration behind it.

Serena took a breath and planned the words in her mind. “Stay. Wolf.” She patted the blankets in front of her. “Just for a minute.”

Bernie tilted her head to the other side comically, which made Serena chuckle, then obliged, sauntering over to Serena with a wiggle in her hips.

Serena grinned and held her arm up as Bernie snuck underneath it and lay down on her side, in front of her. Her long back lay in front of Serena, the thick hair on her scruff right by Serena’s nose. Serena buried her face in the fur, sighed into her, and tucked her hand under Bernie’s elbow. She inhaled the scent that always surprised her in how un-dog-like, and how totally Bernie it was. Musty and lovely, mixed with the dust and muck of the forest, leaves, and probably the rest of her pack.

Bernie shifted a little on the blankets, one foot kicking out, to get herself comfortable. She turned her head so her nose pointed upwards, and then rolled a little onto her back, her massive paws curling in the air. One gigantic back foot hung in the air too, the other lay on the ground. She let out a big sigh.

Serena pulled back to look at her and discovered Bernie upside-down on the bed, blinking at her with squinting, happy eyes. She smiled back down at Bernie, her gaze drifting over each paw, then down her belly and to her back foot. Her hand strayed from its safe place against Bernie’s upper chest, and moved downwards, her palm skimming along Bernie’s huge ribcage, before settling on the softer area below.

Checking this was okay, Serena trailed her fingertips down the middle of Bernie’s tummy, stopping at where her hips gave out to rounded knees. Then she scratched the coarse hair on Bernie’s knee, more to feel it than to caress, and leant to kiss the side of Bernie’s muzzle.

Bernie waited for her to pull back before playfully pushing her nose under Serena’s chin. An affectionate rumble sounded from inside her chest.

Serena laughed at the noise, and the contact, and pulled her hand back up to Bernie’s ribs. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered.

Bernie squirmed a bit, but her large brown eyes were steady on Serena’s own. One more kiss to the side of Bernie’s nose, and Bernie started to get up.

Again, Serena stopped her, her fingers sinking into the fur by her neck. She could feel the trepidation as a lump in her throat, unsure how Bernie would react to her final request. “Stay. Change here. I want to hold you.”

Bernie looked at her. She snorted once, and then rolled back onto her side, legs stretched away from Serena, her back against her front. Permission had been granted.

Serena wrapped both arms around her and lifted a knee over her to cuddle her with a thigh too. Then she snuck her nose back into that long hair by Bernie’s scruff again, and closed her eyes.

The thick and furry body in her arms shifted. Ripples swept across every inch of muscle. Bernie groaned, her voice very much wolf, then growled deep in her throat.

Serena hung on, one hand tight between the bed and Bernie’s shoulder, the other splayed across her ribs, the coarse hairs tickling between her fingers.

As a second groan rumbled between them, Bernie’s shoulders widened under Serena’s hands. The hair her face was pressed into sunk back into Bernie’s skin, as did the fur between her fingers. Hard ribs turned into soft flesh under her left hand: Bernie’s small breast. Softer hair lengthened and draped against Serena’s forehead from Bernie’s head. Under her bare knee and calf, the fur at Bernie’s waist disappeared as well. Smooth skin that felt like a furnace slid against her own. The body contracted and she felt the bulk of it lessening. Bernie moaned yet again, but this time, she sounded human.

Pulling Bernie back into her arms, Serena kissed the back of her neck.

Bernie panted, her hands shifting to wrap around her own body, her fingers gripping on top of Serena’s, as if she were hanging on for dear life. A shudder spread from her head down to her toes.

Serena squeezed her and allowed her the time to come back to herself, to catch up with the changes her body had just been through. She continued to press gentle kisses against her neck.

They lay together on the forest floor, Bernie’s ribs heaving, Serena’s hands starting to sooth her burning skin. An owl hooted from a branch above them. The wind brushed through the trees softly, like a whisper. It was warm, the end of May, and Serena didn’t need the blankets anymore. She didn’t really need the hoodie, if she were being honest, but she wasn’t about to move until Bernie felt better. She continued to kiss the back of her neck, snuggling her nose against the soft dyed blonde hair, and cooing what she hoped were soothing words.

Eventually, Bernie let go of Serena’s hands and stretched her arms and legs out. Her moan this time was relaxed and languid, as if she was slipping into hot water.

“Alright?” Serena breathed, brushing her fingertips against Bernie’s shoulder.

Bernie rolled onto her back and sighed, the soft smile causing her eyes to shine. “I think so,” she said, tiredly.

Serena slipped her arm around her waist and rested her head in her hand, looking down at her fondly. “You’re beautiful as a wolf, but I do find you infinitely more attractive in your human form.”

“You’ve said that before,” Bernie sighed, amusement tingeing her tone. She sounded exhausted.

“I know I have.” Serena trailed her gaze down Bernie’s body anyway, and cocked an eyebrow at the mud and dust that streaked her freckled skin. “Looks like you’ve brought half the forest back in your fur, though.” She put a hand to her mouth and chuckled.

Bernie lifted her head to look down and rolled her eyes, her head flopping back against the cushions. “Hand me the wipes in that bag,” she said, her hand waving randomly towards a large shopping bag.

Serena dragged herself to the foot of the bed and rummaged about in the bag. When she found the wipes, instead of giving them to Bernie, she took one out and, starting at Bernie’s shins, began to rub gently at her skin. At Bernie’s confused look, Serena smiled. “You don’t have the energy, Bernie. Just relax and let me make you a bit more comfortable.”

After eyeing her for a moment or two, Bernie gave up and stretched back into the cushions. “You do take care of me,” she murmured, her eyes closing again as Serena swept a clean wipe up her thighs, dragging the dirt with it.

She disposed of the second wipe and pulled out a third. “You deserve to be taken care of.”

“Hmmm.” It looked as if Bernie was falling asleep.

Serena leant on one hip and rubbed away the mud that lingered on Bernie’s tummy, before tackling her shoulders. She caught Bernie’s hand and lifted it to sneak the wipe under her arm.

Her eyes popping open with an annoyed whine, Bernie looked down at her. “Alright. I’m not a child.”

Serena threw the wipe into the pile of used ones and rested her body back against Bernie’s side, trailing her fingertips up over the now clean skin of her shoulder. “I’m very much aware of that.”

Bernie dropped the fake-annoyed expression and leant up to meet Serena’s lips in a deep kiss. Then she huffed and dropped backwards again. “I’m sorry. Maybe just give me a few more minutes.”

“No problem,” Serena replied, sitting up and unzipping her hoodie. She folded it and placed it atop Bernie’s clothes. She knelt by Bernie’s hips and stroked a hand across the outside of her thigh. “You’re boiling.” Her voice was full of concern. “Are you alright?”

“Always hot after I change.” Bernie peeped open an eye and they grinned at one another. “You know what I mean.”

Serena continued to stroke Bernie’s thigh gently, trailing her fingertips over her heated skin, making little circles here and there. She wanted to sooth her, not turn her on just yet.

Bernie’s eyes closed and she murmured her contentment.

After a few moments, Serena knelt up and shifted to pull her shorts off, her underwear coming off with them. She had the overwhelming urge to wrap herself around Bernie, to truly feel her everywhere. Her skin tingled in the light breeze and she felt her nipples hardening under her t-shirt and bra. The bra would have to go. She undid it under her t-shirt and pulled it out through her sleeve. She wasn’t quite ready to take of the t-shirt. What if someone stumbled upon them?

She kept her socks on, knowing Bernie would rather her feet were warm. She sat back on her heels in front of Bernie for a moment, just looking at her long lean naked body. Then she moved close, lifted one knee, and straddled her gently.

Bernie’s stomach and waist felt hot against the inside of her thighs, but she reckoned Bernie was cooling down a bit. From oven temperature to normal werewolf heat, at any rate. Bernie’s hands, which had been idle by her sides, stretched to touch her knees, and then slid up to rest against her thighs. Blinking, Bernie smiled up at her.

“No rush,” Serena said, brushing the back of her hand against Bernie’s flat belly. “We have all night.”

Bernie nodded, her fingertips starting to trail against Serena’s skin. Even the small movements of Bernie’s hands appeared to be an effort for her.

Despite her assurances, trickles of arousal swept through Serena’s body. The warmth inside her sex began to ache. Seeing Bernie so naked and vulnerable and beautiful beneath her, and actually having her beneath her, under her control, made her shift her hips. Sure, Bernie could probably lift Serena into the air if she liked, all that super-strength, but Serena felt that right now, she probably didn’t have the energy, or the inclination.

The slow, sexy smile that spread over Bernie’s face suggested she was right.

But, the problem remained. Serena skin tingled and the ache between her legs was getting uncomfortable. She lifted a hand to rub at the back of her neck for a while. Then she trailed her fingers downwards a little, and touched where the t-shirt gave way to the skin of her collarbone. She swallowed, her gaze fixed on Bernie’s.

Bernie widened her eyes slightly, her hands still on Serena’s thighs, gently stroking.

Serena stopped, her hand on her own neck, one finger brushing her skin in little circles. She rolled her hips ever-so slightly, felt Bernie’s belly brush her mons gently, and caught the moan almost before it reached her lips.

Bernie’s gaze was so tender. Her eyes flicked to Serena’s hand, the one on her neck, and then back to her own eyes. Bernie raised her eyebrows once, then smiled some more.

Serena trailed a hand bravely down her front, brushed the backs of her knuckles against her breast. _Could I?_ Her hard nipple poked between her fingers, and the pleasure that evoked made her gasp out loud. One fingertip began to trace circles around, and then against her nipple, and electricity spread down between her legs. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it. Her hips rolled again, this time involuntarily.

Bernie’s fingertips continued to swirl against her knees and thighs.

Serena cupped her breast, the hard nipple against her palm, and squeezed. She arched her back, which shifted her hips against Bernie’s tummy and caused a bit of friction. Her other hand cupped her other breast and she closed her eyes for a brief moment, savouring the feeling. _God, that’s better._

When she opened her eyes again, Bernie was still smiling up at her. Serena’s heart pounded nervously in her chest. “Is this okay?” she asked, breathlessly.

Bernie simply nodded, as if she couldn’t form words right then.

Serena smirked shyly and breathed out a laugh. “I feel a little like I’m on show.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Bernie asked gently.

Serena blinked at her. “Would...would you like a show?” Her voice sounded a lot stronger than she felt.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it.” Bernie managed to reach up and hold Serena’s wrist, tiredly. “I don’t seem to be able to contribute much right this minute, but I can watch. I’d like to watch.”

Serena stared down at Bernie’s fingers, long and soft, where they held her. Then she looked back up. She nodded. “Okay.”

Bernie dropped her hand back to Serena’s knee, her fingertips gently circling against her skin.

A wave of strength took over Serena. She gave Bernie a stern look. “Keep your hands there.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And don’t move.”

“Whatever you say.” There was no sarcasm in Bernie’s voice. It held complete sincerity. Her eyes were dark and full of want.

Serena felt powerful. She shifted to get a bit more comfortable straddling Bernie’s waist, then rubbed her palms against her breasts again, moaning at how that felt. One hand trailed downwards, but instead of moving under the edge of her t-shirt, Serena reached forward to touch the skin by Bernie’s sternum.

Bernie arched a little and Serena removed her hand.

“Don’t move.”

Bernie’s eyes widened again and became even darker.

Serena returned her fingertips to Bernie’s sternum and this time Bernie stayed motionless. Tickling down in a swirling line, she skimmed around Bernie’s navel, then back up. As she watched, Bernie’s nipples dimpled. She swirled a finger around one, brushed over it and felt Bernie’s fingertips dig into her knees. She smirked, rubbed Bernie’s nipple around and around, elating in the responses that Bernie held back but couldn’t hide from her.

Bernie’s eyes fluttered but didn’t close as she trailed a hand down her stomach, that soft skin, and tickled her navel. Bernie moaned, but stayed still. A flush spread over her neck and chest and her ribs expanded and contracted as she gasped out her pleasure.

Removing her hand from Bernie’s skin, Serena returned her fingers to her own breast and began to squeeze and rub again. She felt herself gasping, the pleasure shooting between her legs. Everything ached deliciously. She rolled her hips and pressed down, her distended clit rubbing against Bernie’s belly. She moaned softly, and smiled.

Bernie was smiling up at her, her breathing deep and fast. Her fingers twitched as if she wanted to hold her. That made Serena smile even more.

Serena trailed a finger downwards and brushed the worn cotton of the t-shirt, until she reached the hem. Did she want Bernie to see her, see what her fingers were going to do? _I could always hide under my t-shirt._ She sucked at her bottom lip, and then looked up surprised as Bernie moaned beneath her.

Bernie’s eyes were trained on her hand, at the bottom of her t-shirt. They flicked up to her own eyes and Serena felt overwhelmingly in love with the blonde messy woman beneath her.

After pulling the hem of the t-shirt up to her hips, Serena allowed it to rest there for a moment. Her dark pubic hair brushed against Bernie’s tummy as she began to roll her hips, not being able to stop now she had started. The friction was lovely, but simply wasn’t enough, and she wasn’t bendy enough to spread her legs any wider.

So Serena trailed her hand downwards and curled her fingers around her mons, pressing two fingertips into her sex.

Their moans mingled in the air of the night.

 _How am I so wet?_ Serena dropped her free hand down and Bernie’s hand rose to meet it, palm to palm, fitting their fingers together and squeezing. She smiled when Bernie squeezed back. She looked down at Bernie, right into her eyes, and started to circle, her fingers making soft wet sounds. She actually wasn’t surprised. She’d been waiting for an hour, longer even.

“God, Serena,” Bernie breathed, her back arching a little as Serena’s hips circled down against her lower belly.

Serena laughed breathily, pushing down against her own fingers. She figured the rule of not moving could be wavered now. She wanted Bernie to enjoy herself. Curling her wrist backwards, she slipped her fingers inside, shuddered at the new feelings that caused. She slid out and back in a few times, just to relish in it, but she knew she couldn’t keep it up, not from that angle. And it wouldn’t satisfy her. She didn’t want that right then. So she brought the wetness she found forwards again, the tips of her fingers returning to the tight bundle of nerves. She groaned again as the tingly warm feelings began again as she circled around and around, gently though, trying to draw it out.

Bernie moved her free hand up Serena’s thigh and gripped her hip, encouraging Serena to rock her hips. Bernie’s breathing was ragged, and that small smile was still tugging her lips.

Forcing her eyes to remain open as the pleasure started to build, Serena rocked and thrust against her hand, her movements speeding up. “I c-can’t believe I’m doing this for you,” she breathed, a wave of pleasure making her groan.

“You’re amazing,” Bernie reassured her. “You’re so sexy.”

“You t-turn me on so much,” Serena stuttered, her mouth dry. Her whole body tensed as a wave of pleasure washed through her. A responding flood of wetness covered her hand. “I’ve been thinking about you since I’ve been here.” She eyed the book, forgotten, next to them, then laughed into the night. “I’ve no idea what’s going on in that story.”

Bernie laughed as well, that terrible honking unbridled laugh that Serena absolutely loved.

“Oh dear God,” Serena whispered, as another wave enveloped her, her body reeling. She could feel the sweat dripping down between her breasts under the t-shirt. Her hips were moving uncontrollably now, thrusting with each back-and-forth of her fingertips.

The pleasure started to spread right from her clit, where her fingers were now rubbing frantically, to the whole of her body. Everything tensed. Her thigh muscles shook. And then she arched her back, her face turned up towards the stars, and came with a loud moan, her hips pushing and pushing against her own fingers and Bernie’s tummy. She felt the orgasm and also the strength of Bernie’s fingers as they gripped her own.

Falling forward, but tensing her arm so that Bernie’s hand in hers held her up, Serena just breathed and gasped as aftershocks jolted her hips.

As Serena relaxed, Bernie extricated her fingers and held Serena’s waist in both hands, her thumbs sweeping up and down over the t-shirt. Then she moved her hand to Serena’s back and patted her, indicated she could lie against her. She caught her cheek as she lowered herself, thumb sweeping in a tender caress.

With her thighs still wrapped around Bernie’s waist, and her sex still throbbing, Serena rested her body against Bernie’s and breathed out a long breath. Her oversensitive clit decided it liked being where it was, snuggled against Bernie’s tummy, and her hips rolled a few times, tiny trickles of pleasure coursing through her still. She finally relaxed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bernie was half in shock, half the happiest woman in the world. Her heart felt so full, and she couldn’t help but believe Serena had just allowed her to watch something so very private. Something neither of them had done in front of the other before. She swept her hands up and down Serena’s cotton-clad back as she rested against her, and relished in the feeling of the woman she loved so very much, surrounding her all over.

Serena shifted after a while, and then groaned with exertion as she pushed up on her forearms to look at Bernie. A slow smile spread over her face as Bernie looked up at her. Bernie’s heart caught in her throat: there was so much love in her gaze. More than a little naughtiness too, although Bernie thought maybe she might be covering up some insecurities.

To chase those away, Bernie reached up, carded her fingers through Serena’s hair, and pulled her down to her for a kiss.

The low and slow moan that rumbled through Serena’s chest and into her own made Bernie smile. When Serena pulled back from the kiss, Bernie just lay there and grinned.

“So, I assume you enjoyed that.”

Bernie had a feeling it was a question, therefore she nodded, trying to express her enthusiasm as well as she could. “Absolutely,” she said, her thumb tracing Serena’s cheekbone.

Serena let out a laugh on a whoosh of breath, and then lowered her eyes shyly.

Bernie gave her a moment, continued to stroke her cheek and watched her.

Gathering herself, and allowing a wide smile to overtake her features, Serena lifted her eyes to Bernie’s.

“I hope you enjoyed it too,” Bernie whispered and Serena nodded.

“Was... was that not obvious?”

She was teasing and Bernie relaxed a bit. She looked down at her own belly, where Serena’s slick sex still rested, calm now. The evidence of her enjoyment was shining on Bernie’s skin.

Bending to look too, Serena visibly blushed, but rolled her eyes. “Aha,” she said, the fight back in her voice and the coyness gone. “We have something for that, don’t we?” She glanced at the packet of wipes.

They were in Bernie’s hand before Serena could move. She took one out and wiped her own skin quickly. Then she handed one to Serena. Serena lifted an eyebrow and Bernie chuckled, and then closed her eyes. Bernie made a random gesture into the air, indicating that Serena should utilise the time she had her eyes closed to do whatever private ablutions she wished.

There was rustling and Serena shifted in her lap as she used the wipe.

When Bernie heard the sound of it being stuffed into the plastic bag with the others, she peeked open one eye, before opening them both fully, satisfied that Serena had finished.

Serena’s gaze was tender, but she looked somewhat uncomfortable.

“Alright?” Bernie asked.

Serena shivered, her hands rubbing at her own upper arms.

“Oh, no problem.” Bernie reached to pull the big fluffy throw Serena had previously been wrapped up in towards them. She shook it so it billowed around Serena’s shoulders, then pulled it tightly so only her head stuck out the top, the rest of her body snugly covered. At Serena’s chuckle, Bernie sat up properly and slid both her arms around Serena wrapped in the throw. She closed the gap between them and kissed her cheek. “How’s that?” she asked quietly.

“Perfect, for the moment,” Serena replied, and that sparkle was back in her eyes. She looked around them and wiggled her body in a comfortable way in Bernie’s lap.

“That was amazing,” Bernie whispered, wanting to reiterate her feelings.

Serena made a happy humming noise and smiled. “So,” she began, but then trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face. “So that’s something new we’ve now done.”

“It is.” Bernie touched her cheek. “I like that we’re trying new things whilst we’re on holiday.”

“Hmm yes. We should have a list.”

Bernie chuckled and kissed Serena’s lips, smiling at how Serena returned and lengthened the kiss with half-shuttered eyes. “Imagine if Jason found it.”

“Imagine if Elinor found it!” Serena, correctly, pronounced her daughter’s name differently to their pack member’s—the long ‘ay’ sound in the middle of the latter’s name was a dead giveaway. It was convenient, luckily, that their names were _not_ pronounced the same. It could create some serious misunderstandings.

“We could always make a mental list,” Bernie suggested, playing with the tiny strands of dark hair by Serena’s ear. “No need to write it down.”

“So,” Serena began again, tilting her head into Bernie’s hand. “So, is there anything else that you would like to try?”

Bernie shrugged but her eyes unconsciously flicked towards the large oak tree across from them, one of the trees than lined their little secret clearing.

Serena looked round and turned back with her eyebrows raised. “Against the tree, hmm?”

Bernie felt her cheeks reddening and took a deep breath before nodding.

“Okay.” Serena’s voice was small and affectionate. “We can do that.” She leaned forwards to hiss into Bernie’s ear. “I need to get up anyway. My legs are going numb.”

Chuckling, Bernie helped Serena to her feet and stood too, brushing imaginary specks of dirt from her own naked skin.

Serena was still wrapped in the blanket. She allowed it to drop away back onto the bed. Bernie grinned as she crossed her arms over her front and whipped the t-shirt over her head. She dropped it on their pile of clothes, before holding out a hand to Bernie. “You’re job to keep me warm, okay?”

“Of course,” Bernie agreed, stepping up to her and wrapping her arms around her back.

“Do you remember when Elena and Jeremy came to visit that first time?” Serena said as Bernie walked them carefully backwards.

“Mmmhmm.”

“You were so nervous, and I decided to do something about it?”

“In the store cupboard, if I remember rightly.” Bernie stopped walking when Serena’s back was against the tree.

“We made love standing up then. And I had to catch you because your legs gave way.”

“I know.” Bernie shrugged.

“Um. Aren’t we the wrong way around?” Serena asked, a moment before Bernie pushed against her and claimed her mouth.

Bernie was surprised to hear a small murmur of approval spring forth from Serena’s throat. She had been unsure as to whether Serena would want to be touched again, whether she would simply want to make love to Bernie and then tidy up and return to the house.

But Serena pushed against her, and then arched her back against the trunk of the tree, her hands tangling into Bernie’s hair and pulling her closer. The bending of her knee was another indicator and Bernie settled one thigh between Serena’s, groaned as she found Serena doing the same.

They kissed slowly but passionately, and Bernie found her hands wandering. She was finally allowed to touch, to find all those wonderful places she loved on Serena. The dip of her waist, or that spot between her shoulder blades. Her hand moved around to cup one of Serena’s breasts and Bernie felt Serena’s fingers dig into her neck where she held her. The throaty moan that followed spurred her on.

Uncertainty clouded her ability to relax, however, and Bernie broke the kiss to look at Serena. She was flushed and smiling, her back arched as Bernie squeezed and dragged sweaty fingers against her breast. “This is okay?” Bernie asked, her own body on fire and the place between her legs tingling. “You’re okay to go again?”

“I would have told you to stop if I wasn’t,” Serena replied gently, still smiling.

Bernie blushed into the hand that smoothed against her cheek. She lifted her knee a bit and pushed it more firmly between Serena’s curvy thighs.

Serena drawled out a long moan, her eyes shining. “I’ve had two in twenty-four hours before, have I not?”

That was all Bernie needed, and she pushed Serena back up against the tree and restarted her ministrations on her breast.

To her delight, Serena’s hands also explored. Chilly fingers flattened against her hot skin, seeking its warmth but also trailing in places that made Bernie gasp and squirm. Before long, before Bernie even had a chance to think about doing it herself, Serena’s fingers were sliding lower and a glittering expression was on her face. “I want to touch you,” Serena breathed, her voice a little desperate and a lot apologetic.

Bernie nodded, dipped her head again to drag her tongue along Serena’s bottom lip as they kissed.

She shuddered and groaned as Serena’s fingers touched her, going right between her legs and in for the kill without any preamble. Bernie pressed her thigh upwards, trying to give Serena something as well, before slipping her own hand downwards and cupping around soft hair.

Serena bent her knees just a bit to reach, before sliding two fingers inside Bernie and crooking them forward.

A moan ripping from her lips, Bernie’s head fell to rest against Serena’s forehead, leaning them both against the tree. Serena didn’t complain so Bernie removed her hand, gripped Serena around her shoulders and allowed the pleasure to sweep through her. _I love the way she touches me._

Serena slid her fingers out and then back in, and the lack of resistance suggested to Bernie that she was wet and very much ready. _No need for bedroom aides tonight then._

She dropped her right foot to the forest floor, feeling the pine needles and dirt under her toes, before lifting her left to wrap it around Serena’s hip.

Serena laughed delightedly and slid her free hand into Bernie’s hair. “That’s okay?” she breathed.

“Very okay,” Bernie replied, gasping as Serena began a rhythm, in and out, slowly and gently. The breeze drifted against her back and she hoped for a moment that Serena was comfortable. “You’re warm enough?”

“Yes, I’m fine, darling.” Serena cupped her cheek and urged her down again until their lips touched.

The steady and slow rhythm between them began to speed up as Bernie felt her body responding. Her hips snapped forwards over and over, pushing Serena against the bark of the tree repeatedly.

Serena was gasping too, but Bernie trusted her to let her know if she didn’t like what they were doing. She was an assertive and independent woman, after all. Bernie tried to focus on how good it felt to have Serena inside of her, to have Serena against the tree, outside, with the stars above them. _Terribly romantic, really. And incredibly sexy._

As the ache between her legs intensified even more, Bernie became aware that Serena’s gorgeous thigh was around her too, that the soft hair against her own thigh was damp. Each time Bernie thrust against Serena’s fingers, and each time Serena thrust inside her, Serena’s sex rubbed her thigh. Serena’s pelvis was rolling too, and her face was flushed, her eyes wide.

She felt something bump her clit and reckoned Serena had done that thing of bending her thumb atop her palm, consciously giving Bernie a surface to rub against. She groaned and broke the kiss to bend her head and kiss the side of Serena’s neck, right under her ear. The hand in her own hair tightened and Bernie tried to bend the knee of the leg she was standing on so that Serena could thrust more effectively against her.

The responding groan meant she’d done the right thing and Bernie found her hips starting to jump, her breath coming out in short pants. “Oh Serena,” she managed, lifting her head from when she was kissing her, to look her in the eye.

Serena’s head was thrown back against the tree, her chest heaving, and her fingers gripping Bernie’s hair. Her back slid up and down the tree a centimetre as they thrust against one another.

“Are you going to...?” Bernie couldn’t say the word, never talked dirty, not really, when they made love. But it didn’t matter, because Serena hitched her thigh up higher and nodded, her eyes beginning to roll back in her head.

Bernie felt the ripples start in the muscles of Serena’s soft tummy, a sure sign that she was close. Then she tensed several times, her hips twitching forwards, and gasped, held her breath. She sped up her ministrations between Bernie’s legs and Bernie had to move her hands to the tree behind Serena’s back and hold on. Her fingers sunk hard into the calluses in the bark.

The orgasm ripped through her and she felt her legs nearly give way as she gasped Serena’s name. But she gripped the tree hard and watched as Serena’s eyes closed, her back arching and her whole body shaking. Bernie’s body shook too and she found herself unconsciously pressing Serena back, rutting against the hand trapped between them.

It was sticky and messy and carnal, but it was heavenly.

They quietened and Bernie dropped her foot to the floor. She smoothed a palm against Serena’s raised thigh, loving how soft the skin there was under her fingers, especially in comparison to the bark of the tree she’d just been holding. She dropped her head and pressed a string of kisses against Serena’s neck again, this time gently and unhurriedly.

Serena was moaning and gasping still, and Bernie could feel her legs shaking. So, with renewed strength that surprised even herself, Bernie lifted Serena easily by the waist and carried her carefully back to the bed. She laid them both down, curling snugly into Serena’s side as she lay on her back, her forearm over her closed eyes. One of Bernie’s hands reached out to pull the throw over them both.

It was several minutes before Serena managed to lift her head and she trailed her fingers across Bernie’s forehead. Serena sighed, and when Bernie lifted her head from her shoulder, she discovered her beautiful partner in the most blissed-out state she’d ever had the privilege to find her in. Serena stretched her arms above her head, her lovely breasts peeping out the top of the throw. She murmured at the pop of both shoulders, maybe a vertebrae or two, and then she went back to tracing little lines across Bernie’s face.

Bernie sighed too at the caress and snuggled against Serena’s shoulder. She slid a hand around her ribs and drew circles against Serena’s back.

Something made her pull back, and she pulled at Serena’s shoulder, moving her over a little onto her front.

Serena cocked an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Let me see your back,” Bernie requested.

Serena rolled her eyes but acquiesced, her hands up in one of the cushions they were using as a pillow.

Bernie traced the small scratches that covered Serena’s shoulder blades. She shuddered. _How could she have done that?_

“It was the tree,” Serena said gently.

Bernie caught her eye and bit her bottom lip.

“It’s okay. You want to just get a wipe and make sure they’re clean?”

Mutely, Bernie nodded and reached with a shaky hand to the packet of wipes. They were almost all gone, but they hadn’t been a full packet when they brought them into the forest that evening. Before she could begin, Serena’s hand covered her own.

“I enjoyed getting them,” Serena said slowly. “The experience was...incredible. And actually...” She visibly blushed, causing Bernie to squint at her in interest. “Actually the slight pain I felt, the way the bark scraped my skin. It all added to how I was feeling.” Pink tinged Serena’s cheeks. “I don’t know whether you noticed but...I did come pretty hard.”

“And for a long time,” Bernie admitted, a small smile tugging her face.

Serena released Bernie’s hand and rolled properly over to allow her to wipe her back, which Bernie did very tenderly. Bernie leant down to place gently kisses close to but not over the scratches and scrapes on Serena’s back.

“Thank you, darling,” Serena sighed, rolling back onto her side and holding out her hands for Bernie to sink into them, which she did, after throwing the wipe somewhere.

“If you were a werewolf I wouldn’t mind so much,” Bernie murmured into Serena’s neck.

Serena squeezed her around her back.

“I’d probably clean you with my tongue,” Bernie snorted and her stomach flooded with warmth as Serena joined her in her mirth.

“That wouldn’t be very sensible,” Serena hissed.

Bernie shook her head. “My saliva, plus your wounds. Not a great combination.”

“No, indeed. Jeremy would never forgive you.”

“Sod Jeremy,” Bernie bit into the night. “I’d never forgive myself.”

Serena kissed her temple once, twice, then touched their lips together. They were lying on their sides facing one another, their bodies very close together, and Bernie’s leg protectively  wrapped around Serena’s knees.

Bernie smiled into the beautiful brown eyes so close to her, her thumbs tracing over apple cheekbones.

Serena cat-smiled at the caress. “I would like to touch you again,” she whispered. “Would you mind?”

“I think I can manage one more.”

“You are one behind me tonight, after all.”

“Oh shush,” Bernie huffed, rolling her eyes. “We don’t count, do we?”

“I know,” Serena replied shrugging. She trailed the backs of her hands down Bernie’s front and allowed Bernie’s nipples to drag between them.

Bernie hummed out her appreciation and shifted back just a bit to give Serena better access.

Serena rubbed and pinched and rolled, causing an array of different sounds to tumble forth from Bernie’s lips.

After only a few minutes, Bernie’s chest was heaving and the tingling between her legs had returned.

Serena tickled one hand up into Bernie’s hair, the other hand down. Her whole hand brushed softly between and out from between Bernie’s legs, just teasing for the moment.

Making a small noise of discontent, Bernie squirmed against her.

Serena smiled, brushed her lips to Bernie’s, and then slid her fingers to where Bernie most wanted them. Back and forth, to her entrance but not inside, mostly focussing on her clit, Serena’s hand moved slowly and gently.

Bernie repeated the noise, a little more loudly, and pushed her hips. Her message was clear.

Serena pressed her whole hand against Bernie’s sex and rolled it in little waves for a moment, before beginning a hard and fast caress.

Bernie gasped and captured Serena’s lips between her own, matching the circling with the thrusting of her own hips, feeling her arousal building already. _So soon._ She gasped in pleasure and surprise.

Serena sped up and seemed to know— _how does she know—_ how close Bernie was already. She moaned too, right along with Bernie, and her moans dug deep inside Bernie, making wetness gush from between her legs.

Gasping out Serena’s name, Bernie suddenly went still and felt it beginning, right between her legs, then in the small of her back. It was quick but intense, and Bernie’s body shook hard, her breath coming out in short pants as she rode it out, as Serena’s hand never let up against her clit.

She flopped back as it eased and grinned at Serena’s low chuckle.

Serena’s hair was sticking up at the back, but Bernie thought she looked perfectly adorable. She rolled into her arms and buried her face in Bernie’s hair. “Oh God, what an evening,” Serena groaned.

Bernie chuckled. “What a holiday,” she sighed, stretching back against the blankets and cushions.

An owl hooted from above them, the wind brushed softly throught the branches of the trees, and the stars shone down art them, as they drifted into slumber, safe in one another’s arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*


	22. Flying Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go home.

Serena awoke shivering and uncomfortable. The makeshift bed was perfect for a night of passion and a little sleep thereafter, but her old joints were not happy with a full night lying on the lumpy mattress. It was still pitch black and an owl was hooting from somewhere above them.

She tried to stretch, but Bernie’s arms were snug around her and she couldn’t get either of her own arms out from their combined sticky skin. She squeezed Bernie with her legs and dropped a kiss to her forehead. “Darling?”

Bernie let out a murmur but smiled slowly and then drifted back to sleep.

Serena patted her back, and then rubbed up and down the skin next to her spine. “Bernie. Up. Come on.”

Waking with a jolt, Bernie turned a bit from where her face had been pressed into Serena’s breasts, her hair fluffed up all around her face, and her eyes displaying something close to shock. “What?” Her expression softened as her gaze trailed over Serena’s face.

Pulling a hand out from around Bernie’s shoulder, Serena reached to touch her cheek. “I can’t stay out here anymore,” she whispered, feeling a wash of regret at her old and feeble body slide across her. She swallowed and sighed deeply. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Bernie replied, her lips quirking upwards in that shy smile Serena loved oh-so much. She pressed her palm to the back of Serena’s where it lingered on her cheek. “If you’re not comfortable, then we move.”

“My back is craving our beautiful bed in the attic,” Serena admitted as Bernie got to her feet and brushed off various pieces of forest muck that had inadvertently remained attached to her skin.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Serena sat up and pushed her clasped hands out, laughing softly at the crack of her shoulders. “Oh lord,” she breathed, shaking her head with a smile.

“Think you can get up?” Bernie asked, lifting the large fleece throw they had been using as a duvet, and folding it haphazardly.

Serena shot her a look.

Bernie raised her hands in the air, the blanket over her arm. “I didn’t want to assume your legs were working quite so soon after...” She shrugged.

Serena chuckled, and pulled herself into a kneeling position. A shiver shot through her with the loss of the blanket, and Bernie’s gaze became worried.

“Scratch that, I’m carrying you,” she murmured, wrapping the half-folded-up blanket around Serena, who, startled, grabbed on quickly to Bernie’s shoulders as she lifted her.

Leaving their little collection of wine, books and cushions behind, Bernie moved barefoot through the forest like she did it all the time. Serena still found herself amazed by the unabashed nature of Bernie being naked. Her pack had all seen her, she knew. They all exposed themselves to Bernie too, before and after a run. It was usual and it was almost mandatory. _At least it doesn’t extend to the human members of the pack._

Using her key whilst simultaneously holding Serena in her arms, to unlock the large front door, and then pushing through it, Bernie stepped into the hallway. She paused and Serena felt her own ears pricking, searching for the slightest noise that might mean they had disturbed a slumbering werewolf. Silence. Nothing. Not even a snore.

The house was dark but, of course, Bernie could see very well. She carried Serena up the stairs to the bottom of their own small staircase and then relinquished hold of her knees. Serena still had her socks on, nothing else, just her socks, and the huge blanket. The thought made a chuckle bubble up, which she caught before it could get past her lips.

They moved into the bedroom and Serena lay the blanket on the floor by the foot of the bed. Naked in all her glory, but feeling safe behind the closed door of their bedroom, she moved to get clean pyjamas that smelled of the fabric softener that Elena used, left them at the end of their lovely big bed and looked down at her body.

Despite not really having touched the forest with her bare skin, except for her back and the tree being the best of friends, Serena, too, appeared to have collected various debris and smudges back with her. She brushed her fingertips over the flesh of her belly, staring down in dismay as she only made the situation worse.

When she looked up at Bernie, the blonde seemed to be thinking the same thing. “Shower?” Bernie whispered.

Serena nodded.

They shared the shower, quickly lathering up with shower gel and soap and washing away any remnants of their fabulous evening together. Serena turned her back and allowed Bernie to clean the scratches there, the scratches Serena would always think of with fondness and a tingle in her nether regions. _We’re doing so many new things. I wonder if Bernie has thought anymore about the strap-on idea._

They held each other just for a minute, the warm water cascading down their backs and over their faces, eyes closed, just feeling content and calming their heart-rates. Serena moved first, stretching a bit and stepping from Bernie’s arms. She touched Bernie’s cheek gently, and then got out of the shower to towel herself dry. She left the en suite full of steam and a very naked and wet Bernie finishing up.

Dry and sleepy, Serena crawled into bed with a smile. The sheets were cool, but her skin was warm from the shower now. The mattress felt so soft and comfortable, no small pebbles or tree roots digging into her. The forest had been a fantasy fulfilled, something she hoped they would do again on another trip to America, but something she was glad they could escape from, back to the comfort of a soft bed with pillows and a proper duvet. She already had a couple of insect bites. She scratched at them idly, until Bernie re-entered the bedroom, dry and with her gaze trained on Serena.

“Okay?” Bernie whispered as she sunk into the pillows and slipped an arm around Serena’s waist. Her warm cheek pressed against Serena’s shoulder, her nose snuggling a bit.

“Yes, thank you.” Serena kissed Bernie’s hair, which Bernie had taken the time to wash and comb before coming to bed. Serena lifted a hand and ran her fingers through it, her fingertips sinking into the wet tresses and caressing Bernie’s scalp.

Bernie murmured her appreciation and hooked her foot around Serena’s calf, properly settling into her arms.

“You alright?” Serena asked into Bernie’s hair.

“Perfect.”

Serena felt Bernie relax, so allowed her own body to sink into the comfortable bed beneath her. _Two more days, then back to reality._ She yawned widely, then turned her cheek into the pillow, ready to allow sleep to envelope her in its comfortable nothingness.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, they were all in bed until late. Jason was up, dressed, breakfasted and reading one of the large old books in the study when Serena and Bernie came down, a steaming cup of tea by his side. He looked up and smiled as they came in. “Auntie Serena, Auntie Bernie. Good morning.”

“Good morning, Jason,” Serena replied and went to squeeze his shoulder.

Bernie hung back, the flickering of last night’s event still playing on her mind and making her feel shy. Dark eyes lifting to hers from beside the large armchair currently occupied by their nephew suggested that Serena knew exactly where her mind kept going. Bernie knew her cheeks were red, and they reddened further when Elena came in, ushering them both into the kitchen for breakfast.

“I’m sure you need it,” Elena hissed and Bernie missed smacking her on the arm as she dodged her.

Serena snorted knowingly and Bernie wondered whether her blush would remain until they were back in England.

Breakfast would be the last meal Adam and Peter would spend at Stonehaven, and Elena was obviously trying to make it a good one. Sausages and pancakes and waffles and toast and grilled tomatoes and mushrooms were piled onto plates, and everyone with any kind of werewolf cellular structure ate heartily. Serena followed in kind, her modest plate still apparently as delicious as any of the others.

Peter and Adam left with claps to their backs and various snacks to get them through the weekend. They each had a new mobile phone, prepaid by Jeremy, to be used for pack business. Finer details would be sorted later, but for now, they needed to get back to their life on the trailer park, and the younger of the two needed to prepare for school on Monday.

The morning was spent drinking coffee and chatting. Bernie could tell Serena was aching; she squirmed and grimaced, obviously still sore from the previous night’s shenanigans. Feeling partly, if not wholly, responsible, Bernie reached to rub her shoulders, skimmed her fingertips down her back, causing some very held back murmurs of bliss. Once Bernie felt Serena had relaxed enough she leant forward and kissed the back of her neck, pulling Serena into her arms.

The television was turned on at just before three, popcorn was made, and everyone sat in the living room to watch Jason’s long-awaited World’s Strongest Man. The kids were taking a nap upstairs and Jeremy was somewhere working, so it was just Alex, Elena, Clay, Serena, Bernie and Jason.

Jason and Clay sat together, intent on the drama that unfolded; the men lifting and groaning and straining in what Bernie thought was an overly-expressive kind of a way. She thought idly that any werewolf could lift way more than one of these pumped-up blokes, but kept her feelings to herself.

Alex had settled on the floor by their feet, her dark head resting against the front of the arm of the large sofa. Serena was nearest to her, her back against the arm of the sofa, her legs stretched out sideways. Bernie had settled herself between Serena’s body and the back of the sofa, one arm flung over her middle, her cheek resting against Serena’s shoulder.  She felt very comfortable.

Serena’s hand dropped down to Alex’s shoulder, her thumb sweeping a bit. Alex jumped, and turned her head to stare at Serena’s hand, then up at Serena’s face. Serena continued to stroke Alex’s shoulder and very slowly, Alex relaxed. She turned back to the television.

Bernie smiled, snuggled her cheek into Serena’s shoulder and cuddled her close.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After the programme had finished, the men held a lengthy discussion about the pros and cons of such a competition, sloping off together to sit with Jason’s laptop and watch old video clips to comment on them.

Serena went to help Elena with dinner, leaving Alex slumped contentedly against the sofa, still sitting on the floor.

Bernie sat up and patted the cushions next to her, indicating for Alex to sit with her. Obliging, Alex hopped to her feet and sat, leaning with her arm along the back of the sofa. Bernie thought she looked a hundred times more comfortable and happy than she had when she had first arrived at Stonehaven. _It feels like a year ago, not just a few days._

Smoothing her hand against the back of Alex’s, Bernie nodded, her gaze trailing across the room, out of the window. She could hear the kids starting to get up, small feet stomping around their floor as they collected various toys, perhaps, for the remainder of the afternoon. When her gaze flicked back to Alex, Alex was chewing her lip, like she was waiting for something.

Bernie smiled, patted the back of her hand, and took a deep breath in. “It’s nice to have you here,” she said quietly, then snapped her mouth closed at Alex’s grin.

“It’s nice to be here. I feel like I should apologise again for my...less than civil arrival.”

Bernie shook her head. “No. It’s okay. You’ve been going through some...” She lifted her hand from Alex’s and shrugged, sitting up a little straighter and patting her own knees. “Stuff.”

“Would it be terrible of me to hope for a clean slate?” Alex asked, her gaze on her knees.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Bernie replied, seriously.

“Love you, Bern.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

Alex nodded, her face breaking out into a brilliant and beautiful smile that Bernie could do nothing but return. She touched Alex’s shoulder and nodded out the door.

“We ought to go join the others. They’ll wonder why we’re not helping.”

Alex hummed a laugh. “Don’t want Elena getting all job’s-worth, do we?”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Most of Sunday was spent at a local diner, which had a play area for the kids, and plenty of good wine and beer. They sat outside in the beer garden and Serena tried to catch the last few rays of sun before their return to the gloriously grey British weather system. The kids played and were allowed ice cream, managing to get it all over their little hands and down their fronts. No-one minded in the slightest.

That evening, Serena logged on to Jason’s laptop and attempted to check them onto their flights for the morning. Horror scoured through her stomach as she read the ‘cancelled’ status on the airport website.

Stomping through to the living room from the kitchen, tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks at the rage she felt, she gestured wildly at Bernie, who was relaxing with a beer on the sofa. _Our perfect holiday ruined._ The lump in her throat meant she could hardly speak and she felt Bernie’s arms close around her back before she could explain her demeanour.

“What’s happened?” Bernie consoling voice rumbled through her forehead as she pressed a kiss to her temple.

Serena’s bottom lip shook, but she forced herself to remain composed. “Our flights have been cancelled.”

Jeremy looked up from his newspaper and his gaze jumped back and forth between them both.

“Oh no,” Bernie said and Serena was relieved to see a matching anger in her expression. “Are there anymore? Can we rebook?”

“No more for economy, I checked. I’ve had an email suggesting several we could rearrange for, but they’re all on Tuesday and Wednesday, and we’re supposed to be back at work then.”

Jeremy got up and left the room, his mobile phone travelling up to his ear before he was even out of the door.

“That sucks,” Elena said, bouncing Kate on her knee and causing the child to squeal with mirth. “What about another airline?”

“All booked up,” Serena said, forlornly, her head dropping forward as Bernie led her to the sofa she had begun to think of as ‘theirs’. She perched on the edge, her phone in her hand. She scratched at her head and flicked through a few more options. “I suppose we could get the late Tuesday flight and we’ll just have to explain to Henrik that it can’t be helped.”

“But we were supposed to leave tomorrow,” Jason said, the panic settling into his voice, carrying it up at least an octave. “And I have drinks with Alan, and work to prepare for, and washing, and things to do...” His hands came up to the sides of his head, like he wanted to block out the whole situation.

To Serena’s surprise, Bernie stood quickly and moved to him. “It’ll be a change to your schedule, Jason, but it can’t be helped, not at the moment. We’ll see what we can do, okay?”

He looked up at her, eyes wild, but seemed to calm under her reassuring gaze.

Serena’s ribs felt ready to burst, full of equal amounts of love for the both of them, and foreboding for their situation.

Striding purposefully back into the room, Jeremy ended his call with a: “Thanks Lorna,” before smiling at them all. “I have booked three tickets on the flight tomorrow morning.”

“How on earth have you managed that?” Serena said, fully aware that her voice not only sounded disbelieving but somewhat indignant at her inability to do what Jeremy had.

“They’re first class. I hope the change will be suitable.” His words were directed at Jason, who still looked worried.

“You...you can’t possibly...” Serena knew she was staring with her mouth open, but figured her expression did a better job of communicating her wonder than the words she failed to say.

“I have. It’s done. No arguments.”

Obviously used to being treated this way, Bernie went to Jeremy and hugged him. Serena thought she caught a tear in Bernie’s eye, but the smile on her face told everyone she was happy rather than upset.

“Thank you,” Serena managed, standing too, going to Jeremy to clasp one of his hands between the two of hers. “You’re awfully kind.”

“We’ll transfer the money next time we...” Bernie was cut short by Jeremy’s look.

“You will not. My treat.” He nodded once, and then left the room. Serena wondered whether he was unaccustomed to providing gifts to his pack. Perhaps it wasn’t something he did.

She didn’t care, the look on Jason’s face was enough to make her swallow her pride and feel blessed that they had an alpha like Jeremy Danvers.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Packed and ready to go, Clay lifted their suitcases into the trunk of the four-by-four and drove them to the airport. Alex was staying behind for another week, continuing with her regaining of the pack’s trust, and they had said goodbye at the front door of Stonehaven. Bernie had hugged her close, and had then punched her upper arm to cover up the tears they both knew would fall if they allowed them to.

An early start and the hour-long drive had made Serena lethargic and Bernie encouraged her to rest against her shoulder whilst they waited for their gate to open. She smiled over at Jason as he squinted at his phone. “What are you looking at, Jason?” Bernie asked, sliding her arm more snugly around Serena’s back.

“I’m researching the physics of X-ray machines,” he explained, his eyes never leaving the phone screen.

Bernie smiled, aware herself of how people’s possessions could be viewed through the machines in security, but willing to allow Jason to explain it to her anyway.

They settled into leisurely chatter, until their gate was called. Bernie shifted slowly and rubbed Serena’s back through her T-shirt. “Come on sleepy-head,” she whispered and Serena inhaled deeply, lifting her head from Bernie’s shoulder.

They just smiled fondly at one another until Jason shifted about from one foot to the other, his rucksack slung over both shoulders, ready. “We have to go now, Auntie Serena, otherwise the aeroplane will take off without us.”

“And that would be a very great shame,” Serena told him, agreeing, but lightly. She held out her hand and Bernie hesitated for a moment, before sliding their fingers together. They made their way towards the gate.

The first class area of the aeroplane, once they had boarded, certainly was luxurious. Free drinks throughout the flight, a movie to watch if you so wished at each booth, and, indeed, booths rather than seats. The flight attendant treated them like royalty and Bernie felt like a fraud, was glad Serena was there with her. Serena was stylish, cordial and hugely flirtatious with the young male flight attendant that reminded Bernie of Dominic Copeland. She thought to ask ‘Callum’, as his badge informed them, if he was from Holby. He sounded British. Maybe Bernie could set him up with Dom.

The booths, as it turned out, had little beds in them, which could be lifted to be made into seats. Bernie looked at her watch, noted their seven hour flight, and the time at which they would arrive at home, and smiled in relief. A sleep seemed like the perfect thing. The gentle plum-coloured partitions between the booths were calming and hid enough from view that you didn’t need to worry about someone looking over and peering at you whilst you were asleep. The beds were big enough to stretch out a little bit once you were comfortable.

Jason filed his carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment and agreed he would have the single booth available near the lavatories, in case he was caught short mid-sleep. He appeared very pleased to have a small bed to himself and his flight attendant reassured him the beds were made for those with long legs. He left them with a wave and a grin, and a promise to stay in contact via the on board wifi if he needed to, using Whatsapp.

Bernie settled herself in her booth, got her headphones out of her carry-on, and leant against the headboard. She could hear Serena getting comfortable in the booth next to her, but she felt a million miles away. They’d slept together most nights since last November, even when they hadn’t lived together, and Serena’s naked skin against her own had been a staple thing since they’d arrived in America. She missed her.

Apparently, similar thoughts were influencing Serena, because a moment later, just as Bernie had pulled the covers (pure cotton, she figured) up to her waist, and had decided upon a film to watch, Serena’s forehead and eyes appeared above the partition. “I’m lonely,” Serena hissed, turning her eyes one way, then the other.

Bernie chuckled, looked around her too, and then knelt up on the bed to peer over her own partition. “I don’t know if we’re allowed to share,” she whispered back, dipping down again as Callum saw her and approached.

“Can I help you, ma’am?”

Bernie blinked and felt her face heating up at being caught communicating with another customer, but chastised herself for being so stupid.

“Would it be a terrible thing if I were to share Ms Wolfe’s cubicle?” Serena asked, brazen as could be, but with charm practically dripping from her.

Callum smiled at them both and nodded, but put his hand by his mouth. “It’s considered a ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ kind of situation.” He looked around the cabin. “So long as no-one is disturbed, we can allow it.”

Serena put up both hands. “I just think I’ll get a better sleep if I cuddle up to my wife.”

Bernie blinked.

Callum left them with a wink and a nod. Bernie sat in her little bed, tension pulling at her insides, as Serena disappeared from atop her cubicle wall and rounded to Bernie’s little door. She opened it with a flourish and slid her curvy backside in next to Bernie.

“Wife?” Bernie asked, agape.

“Sorry, darling,” Serena replied, her mouth twisting in a smile. “I thought he might be more lenient if he thought we were married. Lesbian bed death, and all that.”

“Ah, so once you get married, sex goes out the window, hmm?” Bernie answered with a smirk.

“Another reason not to get married, don’t you think?”

Bernie shuffled sideways to accommodate Serena next to her and gestured to the screen in front of her. “Don’t judge.”

Serena squinted at the screen and chuckled at Bernie’s choice in film. “Mary Poppins. How awfully British.”

“Was worried I’d become too Americanised whilst we’ve been away.”

Serena snuggled close as they leant against the cushions behind their backs. “Become a yank all you like, I don’t mind.”

“Was just something to have on whilst I slept.” Bernie shifted backwards and held an arm out for Serena to snuggle against. “Background music.”

“The sound isn’t even on,” Serena chuckled, settling against Bernie’s side and letting out a huge sigh as they got comfortable in each other’s arms.

“I think Julie Andrews is pretty,” Bernie admitted, pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as Serena lifted her head to cock an amused eyebrow. Bernie shrugged. “You’ve got to admit, there is a resemblance.”

“Somewhat,” Serena agreed. “Just don’t expect me to take you on magical trips anywhere. In paintings, or anything.”

“I think our holiday has been pretty magical,” Bernie murmured, the smell of Serena’s shampoo filling her nose and calming her entire body. _I’m supposed to be here. This is home, wherever we are, together._

“It has.” There was a silence between them and Serena shifted a few more times to get comfortable on the small bed. It was terribly snug, the two of them curled up in their little private bed, the plane shuddering around them as it took off. Serena didn’t even tense when the wheels pulled away from the ground and they began to fly.

Bernie kissed softly into Serena’s hairline and squeezed her. “I hope you sleep well,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

“I wasn’t planning to,” Serena replied, her voice equally quiet, but with a new heaviness to it, a low hum that sent Bernie’s nerve endings tingling.

Bernie turned to face her on the pillow. “You want to watch the film?” She shifted a bit to reach for her headphones, but Serena’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“No.” Serena’s eyes were wide and crinkling in the corners.

Bernie frowned at her. “Charades?” she tried, at a loss for what an earth Serena was hinting at.

Serena sucked at her bottom lip, then let it go with a soft pop, and ran her tongue along it.

Bernie swallowed, her eyes darting around. “Really?”

“Fancy joining the mile-high club with me?” Serena whispered.

“Won’t we...” Bernie swallowed again, trying to rid herself of the lump that had appeared in her throat. “Won’t we get into trouble?”

“We’ll just have to be very quiet,” Serena drawled, her fingertips already trailing along the collar of Bernie’s T-shirt.

Bernie watched her hand with wonder and a little trepidation. _Could we? Should we?_

“What are they going to do, throw us off the plane?” Serena suggested, a naughty look shining in her eyes.

Bernie rolled her eyes and then felt a smile creeping across her face. “What about...cleaning up afterwards?” she hissed and couldn’t help laughing at Serena’s giggle.

“Nice big bathrooms at the end,” Serena replied, pointing over their heads. “I checked. Five star quality.”

“Right then.”

“Is that a yes?” Serena asked, and her voice sounded a little less cheeky, a little more unsure, as if all the bravado had moved aside so that Serena could properly check it was okay with Bernie.

“Yes.”

“I think Callum will be round with some drinks in a minute. So I think we should save breaking the rules for after he’s left us.”

“Yeah, can’t say he’d add anything to the party,” Bernie quipped back and was pleased when Serena chuckled.

They cuddled for a while and Bernie felt like she could sink into the light caresses Serena’s fingertips were swirling into her neck and shoulders. It was sensuous rather than sexual; some of the touching they shared felt amazing but didn’t lead to anything other than sleep or cuddling.

Callum did indeed arrive with two glasses of wine for them, sent them a look that blatantly suggested he thought them a sweet, but past their prime, couple, who had perhaps been together for years. This was good news to Bernie—the less like a couple of teenagers they could seem, the less likely any hanky-panky would be recognised or discovered.

They drank the wine and toasted thin air, then snuggled back under the blankets. Mary Poppins played on the screen and during the ‘Feed The Birds’ song, Serena snuck her nose against Bernie’s ear and breathed the words to the song in a very inappropriate way, especially at the line ‘the little old bird woman comes’, which was accompanied by her wandering hand pushing under the collar of Bernie’s shirt again.

Bernie tried not to move or make a sound, but the insistence of Serena’s lips, which were now pressed to her ear, her tongue flicking out lightly and warmly to tickle the inside, was assertive and constant. She lifted a hand under the covers and gripped around Serena’s waist, rolling onto her side on the small bed so she could face Serena.

Serena smiled sleepily but darkly at her, and Bernie wondered if she had taken the medication she had used on the flight in. The depth of her pupils suggested she had, but perhaps she was simply as turned on as Bernie was. Just having her here, in their little booth, pressed so snugly against her, with the knowledge that they were going to make love, of a fashion, and perhaps maybe get caught, was turning Bernie’s brain, and other parts of her, to mush.

“I want to touch you,” Serena whispered very quietly, so quietly Bernie reckoned Serena herself couldn’t hear the words. Then Serena closed her eyes and went still, and Bernie heard the words again, shouted, but in the now familiar muffled tone she associated with their telepathic communication, or whatever it was. Silent to everyone else, so clear to her. Serena blinked open her eyes, and Bernie nodded ever-so slightly against the pillow.

Serena’s hand slipped downwards, her fingers slowly rounding Bernie’s breast through her sports bra and T-shirt. Bernie inhaled sharply as she felt Serena’s nail rub at her nipple, causing it to harden. Bernie closed her eyes and rolled her head towards Serena’s so she could breathe into her hair.

The ministrations continued against her breast, fingertips swirling and whole hand cupping, until Serena, apparently, had her fill of the first, and moved onto the second. The same attention was given and Bernie could feel the arousal trickling down her belly, between her legs.

She breathed slowly but deeply, opened her eyes a few times to find Serena watching her, a soft smile playing on her lips. Bernie couldn’t help it after a while and moved close to kiss her, their lips soft but insistent. Bernie touched Serena’s jaw, held her steady and tried not to moan as Serena’s hands started to meander downwards.

Her fingertips swirled against her skin as she pushed up Bernie’s T-shirt, tracing little paths from her ribs down to her navel, then to the creases either side of her hips. Bernie pressed against her, feeling like she could kiss her forever, and sunk her fingers into Serena’s hair. She felt the awkward fumbling and the stilling of Serena’s lips against her own as she concentrated on undoing Bernie’s trousers.

These were luckily loose-fitting trousers, not Bernie’s usual skinny jeans. With the button undone and the zip making its way down, Bernie bent her knee and looked above them to check they were alone, before resting it around Serena’s waist. _Someone’s going to walk by any minute._ Bernie’s heart thudded, but the sudden dimming of the cabin lights put her mind even more to rest. The darkness would hide them, even if the thin sheets didn’t.

Fingers slipped beneath her trousers and underwear but stayed very gentle. Bernie nearly moaned but caught herself before she could. She wanted to moan, she wanted to express herself to Serena, tell Serena how amazing this already felt, how in love with her she was, how sexy she thought Serena was.

Serena’s face was flushed and her breathing was as deep as Bernie’s. They faced one another and Bernie felt Serena deliberately holding back, calming them down. “It’s alright,” she whispered, her free hand coming up to touch Bernie’s cheek.

Bernie relaxed her face into a smile and touched Serena’s wrist. She nodded.

Serena’s hand moved, slipped between her legs, then forward again, and the surprise on her face was evident.

Bernie shot her an amused but querying look.

“You’re very wet,” Serena whispered.

“I can’t help it,” Bernie replied, her lips a millimetre from Serena’s. “You’re incredibly sexy.” Bernie pursed her lips around a smirk. “And very naughty.” Her breath hitched as Serena swirled her fingers against Bernie’s clit, and Bernie had to allow her eyes to close so that she didn’t moan.

Serena kissed her then, her short nails scratching the back of her head and Bernie lost herself into the sensations, felt the building tension caused by Serena’s touch—perfect as usual, right where she needed it. Her hips would not stay still and Bernie hoped no-one noticed, hoped she could hold back at least from rocking the entire plane back and forth. She gripped onto Serena’s neck and shoulder, pushed her knee up to give Serena better access, and gasped as Serena’s fingers strayed downwards, slipped just a tiny bit inside her.

She forced her breathing to remain steady, despite the shifting around of her hips, and pulled back from their kiss to look at Serena with hooded eyes. When Serena moved her fingers forward again, fluttered very gently, against the tip of her clit, Bernie started to shake. Her toes curled and her thighs quivered, but she stayed reasonably still and kept her breathing slow.

It blossomed right from her centre and outwards, inside her belly, the insides of her thighs, up her chest and her spine. Everything tingled and she stretched backwards, her lip between her teeth as she came. It was blinding, hot and white pleasure as it took her over, and her hips jolted, no longer under her control.

Serena gripped her, held her close, and pressed her face against her own neck so that Bernie could muffle any noises she made. Bernie continued to shake, her fingertips digging into Serena’s clothes as her orgasm wracked through her. Slowly, it lessened, and all she felt was a tingling heaviness.

They lay still for a while, just breathing and listening to the sounds around them: someone’s music through their headphones, the clinking of cutlery and the pouring of drinks. It occurred to Bernie that it had faded away whilst they made love, whilst Serena touched her, and even when it had filtered back, it was soft. Hopefully everyone was none-the-wiser.

Stretching languidly, Bernie muffled a laugh against the pillow. Serena’s breathy chuckle followed her, and Bernie rolled back over to cuddle up to Serena, who had shifted onto her back to hold Bernie close. Bernie pulled the sheets up over her shoulder and kissed Serena’s neck gently, then more insistently.

Serena pressed a kiss against Bernie’s forehead, but Bernie lifted her head and captured her lips firmly, a promise that it was quite over just yet. Serena snuggled her nose against Bernie’s ear again and whispered: “I do love to make you come.”

A need overwhelmed Bernie. She slid her hand straight down Serena’s trousers, with no attempt at undoing them. Her fingers found wet curls, then slick folds, and she circled slowly over Serena’s engorged clit.

Serena’s bottom lip was in her mouth and she was sucking on it, her eyes half-closed and her hand in Bernie’s hair.

“I see that,” Bernie whispered, referring to Serena’s earlier words. The tiny squeak that left Serena’s throat made her smile. She kissed her on the lips and felt Serena’s legs part under the covers, her back arching as she made a small noise in her throat. “Shh love.”

Serena blinked her eyes open and smiled, her gaze darting above them. “I’m not very good at staying quiet.”

“You started this, not me,” Bernie chuckled, muffling her words in Serena’s shoulder.

Carding her fingers through Bernie’s hair, Serena pouted a bit. “Suppose I’ll just have to be a good girl, won’t I?”

Bernie rolled her eyes, and then snuggled into Serena’s neck again. “If we get caught, you’re explaining it to Callum.”

“Deal.” Serena gasped again as Bernie’s fingers began their circling again.

Bernie pushed away the anxiety curling in her stomach. People had sex. People sometimes had sex on planes. She focussed on Serena and what her hand was doing. She sucked at Serena’s neck, marvelled in the redness of her skin, the haziness of her eyes, and the quickness of her breath.

She knew when she was close. Serena’s back was arched and Bernie knew anyone who looked over the partition at them would know exactly what they were doing from the pleasure on Serena’s face, were the lights to be turned back on. She quickened her fingers, her brilliant hearing swivelling over the cabin, trying to pick up on any footsteps coming towards them. There were none.

Another small squeak from Serena and Bernie felt her sex quivering, then twitching under her fingers, and she held Serena close, copied Serena’s gesture of pressing her face into her own neck to muffle any further noises. Serena’s whole body quaked, her hands gripped her and a low murmur rumbled through her chest. She stilled, but Bernie still held her close, the credits rolling on the film that neither of them had seen.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena hadn’t needed her medication for the flight. She’d fallen immediately asleep almost before Bernie had had an opportunity to remove her hand from her trousers. She’d woken with her underwear soaked and Bernie’s gentle snores against her shoulder. When she looked at her watch, she saw there was half an hour until they landed. _Perfect._

They used the posh bathroom one after the other, and Serena tried to walk like she hadn’t just had tinglingly amazing sex with her partner in the public area of a plane. They sat back in their little bed and snuggled, one ear each from Bernie’s headphones as they watched an episode of Blue Planet. Bernie snuggled deeper into Serena’s side when the baby humpback whale swam with its mother. Serena stroked her hair.

And they were back in the country, the wind whipping around them as they disembarked on shaky legs with their small carry-on bags, and Jason’s fantastic grin at how wonderful first class was, and his demands that they always fly in such style.


	23. Home But Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is bored at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. I've been focussing on another romance novel, and I completed the first draft! If you'd like to keep up with my musings and original fiction progress, feel free to go to www.jennmatthews.com and sign up to my newsletter (yes, I have a newsletter!). It won't mention any fanfiction, but it wil include any crochet or original fiction updates.
> 
> So here we go. The next chapter. Enjoy!

Their return to work had been a shock to Bernie’s system, pulling her out from the comfortable holiday-mode she had sunken into and into the bright fluorescence of ward life. AAU was busy, and their shifts were haphazard, leaving them passing like ships in the night for two entire weeks.

The adrenaline was expected and wonderful. Bernie had been used to frantic work, out in the field and, later, in the hospital setting. Her blood surged within her and she felt alive. She was exhausted at the end of the day, but it felt so good to be back, working as part of a team, saving lives every single day.

Serena was, of course, in her element, not that Bernie got to see her all that often. Their shifts were almost constantly at opposition—they’d hand over to one another at teatime or breakfast-time, sharing a quick hand touch here and there, and once a lingering kiss in their office with the blinds drawn. In two weeks they’d slept in the same bed at the same time on four or five occasions.

Getting home on a Wednesday evening, Bernie shovelled curry and rice into her mouth, desperate for her run, desperate to crawl into bed. A long shift had been a stressful one, with assaults and road traffic collisions all over the place. Patients with the clear beginnings of PTSD littered the ward and Bernie had spent as much time soothing them than she had patching them up in theatre.

Her limbs ached and her head hurt. She relished the thought of her change as she ate, and then sent her usual text to Serena, stating she would be away from her phone for the best part of the next hour. The text she received back made her smile.

Disrobing in the conservatory, as usual, she changed, feeling her muscles stretching and her skin prickling all over. Once she was fully wolf, she pushed her front paws out, her back legs elongating deliciously too. Shaking herself from head to tail, she pushed out of the door, then out through the garden gate.

Her run was glorious, the sights and smells euphoric, and the way her feet thumped against the earth an absolute dream. She ran and ran, chasing the occasional rabbit and rat, the only thing she denied herself a long howl. It wasn’t safe to make such a wolf-like noise, not in England, not in Holby Woods. She hated that. The place she called home was not really the place she could truly be herself. _Never mind. Stonehaven. Soon._ Her wolf-brain glittered with the memories of running with her pack, and images of changing back with Serena and then…the things they had shared in the woods by the house…

She returned to her and Serena’s house, brushing past the wooden gate and allowing it to swing closed. She sniffed around the garden for a while, noting the absence of cat droppings and smiling inwardly at how pleased Serena would be that her dearly beloved plants were being denied the disturbance.

Shaking heavily before going back inside, she awkwardly wiped her feet on the mat and hunkered down to change back. Once she was finished, she lay for a while in the darkness—well Serena would consider it darkness, she herself could see absolutely perfectly, thank you very much—and simply breathed. The familiar scent of Serena filled her lungs, calmed her body, and settled her brain.

Her run had done the trick; calming her from the business and anxiety of the day. She clenched her fingers experimentally and, content that her body was back to normal, got up and pulled on her bathrobe. She collected her clothes and went upstairs to shower and climb into bed.

Jason was, as usual, out at Alan’s. Even after her ‘coming out’ to him, he still insisted he should continue his weekly routine of being out of the house on a Wednesday, so she could feel comfortable changing and running. Bernie knew this was more about his schedule than her comfort level, but acknowledged and appreciated the sentiment anyway. It gave her and Serena a night alone anyway. Not that they’d had that since their return to their home country.

The sheets felt soft against her skin, having been changed this morning before she left for work. She stretched underneath the cotton, felt her body relaxing properly into the mattress. Unfortunately, now that she was in human form, her mind began replaying various scenes and actions on her part from her day at work. _Did I do enough? We lost so many today. Could I have done more to save them?_

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She tried a relaxation technique someone had taught her once, tensing up her whole body and intentionally relaxing each part from her toes to her furrowed eyebrows. That was fine for her body—her run had relaxed that part. But her mind continued.

Had Serena been home, and snuggled up beside her, she would have tried her luck. Touching Serena alone always relaxed her and distracted her enough to get a good night of sleep, even if she herself didn’t experience physical release. She turned her head to look at Serena’s pillow, and tried to imagine her there, all curvy and soft and sexy. A smile tugged at her lips and Serena’s deep eyes came into focus, the cocky smile next, along with her short hair which would be spiky from having been in bed for a while. Or maybe from Bernie’s running her hands through it.

_Maybe an orgasm wouldn’t be such a bad idea._

She felt bad though. Sure, they’d not slept together many times during the two weeks, but they hadn’t actually been completely intimate either. They’d taken to sleeping naked every night, which Bernie loved to the core, but it hadn’t meant they’d made love. One or both of them had always been too tired, or up early the next morning. _Two weeks without it._ Bernie considered that it was not unlike not changing for so long—perhaps she needed it tonight. But it wasn’t something she’d done _by herself_ for a while now.

She thought back to their conversation whilst in Stonehaven, about bringing other things into the bedroom, things they hadn’t tried before. Fingers were great, perfect even, but the idea of a toy or similar intrigued Bernie, and caused a sweeping tingling sensation to brush over her skin. She shivered and screwed up her face in slight-embarrassment and amusement, despite being very much alone. They had their ice-cream-flavoured lube, which had sat unused in Serena’s bedside table drawer since their return. They had that.

Her conversation with Alex whilst they had been setting up the makeshift bed area in the woods had sneaked into her mind a few times. She and Serena still hadn’t broached the subject again, but then, perhaps that was simply because they hadn’t seen one another all that much. _I’d like to talk about it again, see if she’s even up for it._ Bernie made a solemn promise to herself that, the next time they were alone, she would ask Serena whether she’d consider purchasing and trying out a strap-on with her.

The thought, whichever way they tried it, made the space between her legs grow hot, and then ache. She thought back to the time they’d made love, the time she’d sat astride Serena and Serena had slid inside her. The way they’d made love then had been wonderful, sexy, and Bernie really wanted to do that again. _But would I really like it if it wasn’t Serena’s hand?_

An orgasm may be a good idea tonight, along with a little self-exploration into the concept of penetration by itself. Bernie, as a rule, tried not to think about her love life with Marcus, which had been okay and in no way bad, as such. Her time with Serena had made it pale in comparison however, and she’d barely thought about it since last November. But, lying on her back, her fingers idly tracing little patterns against the skin of her shoulder, Bernie closed her eyes and tried to remember.

It had been okay. When she’d been back from a tour, usually the first three or four nights, they had made good use of the fact that they hadn’t seen one another for months, and had been at it like rabbits. Bernie had been in no way a passive participant, and yes she had come, usually every time, mainly because Marcus had wanted her to and had taken his time to make sure it happened. Bernie was aware that she had been lucky in that respect, that many men simply focussed on their own pleasure without much thought of the woman beneath them. And she’d liked being underneath, she liked being underneath with Serena, as they’d both discovered months ago.

So she switched from a memory of being with Marcus (which, she wasn’t surprised at, hadn’t elevated her arousal much) to a fantasy of being with Serena. A colourless, shapeless appendage protruded from Serena’s groin, held on by some kind of leather or whatever strap, or straps. Bernie wasn’t bothered how it attached, so long as Serena was comfortable. She also wasn’t too bothered what the actual dildo looked like, although she thought an anatomically-correct toy would perhaps put her off. Serena didn’t have a penis, and Bernie didn’t want her to have one.

An involuntary murmur of pleasure slipped passed her lips. She trailed her hand downwards, but stopped before she reached the inevitable destination. Blinking open her eyes, she slid her gaze towards Serena’s bedside table. Serena had said she’d show her, once they were home. But, again, their limited time had meant that was the furthest thing from Bernie’s mind.

_Would she mind if I just looked?_

Under the silly premise of checking the use-by-date on the lube, Bernie sat up and pulled open the wooden drawer. She peered slowly inside. The lube bottle was tucked under Serena’s socks, the sight of which made Bernie chuckle. To one side, a velvet, black pouch was hidden under her underpants.

Bernie lifted a hand and it hovered over the pouch. She swallowed deeply. Then, her finger trembling, she reached into the drawer and plucked the pouch from where it nestled, under a lacy pair of burgundy knickers.

Pulling the drawstring swiftly open, Bernie glanced towards the bedroom door. She huffed at her own paranoia, shook her head, and turned the bag upside down so that the contents slid out.

Soft purple silicon dropped into her outspread palm, and Bernie found herself very surprised at how soft the _thing_ was. Slender and slightly knuckled, and tapered towards the head, the vibrator was curvy and cute-looking. The slightly bulbous end sported two small eyes sticking out.

“Oh my god, Serena, your vibrator is a bloody caterpillar.”

Her breathy words rung around the room before she realised she’d voiced her thoughts out loud. Then she laughed, a sharp bark, and closed her eyes. She touched her fingers to her forehead and set the caterpillar on Serena’s pillow, flopping back into bed and pulling the sheets over herself.

Turning her head on the pillow to face the toy in the dim bedroom, she eyed the thing with curious trepidation. Width-wise she was sure it was okay, Mr Caterpillar wasn’t huge and she’d had two children after all. The head part was slightly bent forwards and her body pulsed a little as she imagined turning it so it rubbed at her G-spot.

_But it’s Serena’s. It isn’t mine. And she hasn’t yet shown it me, yet._

Biting her lip, she laid a hand over her stomach and tickled a fingertip around her belly button. She tapped her skin a few times, looked up towards the ceiling and tried to picture Serena’s face if she found out.

Serena was working a nightshift. She wouldn’t be back until at least seven, and they both had a day off together tomorrow, finally. Bernie could tell her tomorrow morning, could kiss up by her ear and whisper it until Serena turned and grinned at her and suggested they use it together.

Or Bernie could blurt it out at the breakfast table and Serena would colour and turn away and be completely mortified that Bernie had chosen to use something that was so personal to her without asking.

_Oh God._

Bernie’s insecurities tugged at her internal organs painfully and she threw her wandering hand over her eyes. She couldn’t, could she?

She turned the other way and looked at her mobile phone, sat charging on her own bedside table. She picked it up and noticed that Serena had sent her a ‘welcome home’ text, meant for her to get after her run. Bernie swallowed guiltily and began a reply, but then twisted her lips in thought. She deleted the text and wrote another.

_Feeling lonely. Was wondering if your caterpillar friend was available to help? It’s okay if it’s not okay. X_

She hit send before she could reconsider and stared at her phone as the text message box developed two grey ticks by it, and as the ticks turned green, indicating Serena had read the message.

_Aha, so you’ve been investigating my top drawer._

Bernie’s stomach clenched and she reached to slam the vibrator back into Serena’s drawer, as if her partner could see them both. But her phone lit up again as another text message arrived.

_Of course you can, my darling. Thank you for asking. I love you. X_

Bernie’s hand, her fingers curled around the caterpillar with white knuckles, stopped in midair, and then she dropped her arm so it rested on her sternum.

_Spare batteries are in the kitchen cabinet. X_

Bernie’s laugh echoed around the bedroom as she typed out a reply.

_You’re amazing. I’ll make sure I replace them if he gets tired (?). I love you too. X_

Replacing her phone on the bedside cabinet again, Bernie wriggled so that she was comfortably lying in bed, before holding the caterpillar up to inspect it. It had two buttons and a smooth plastic end, where she presumed the batteries went. She tried pressing the first button, which appeared to be a simple on/off mechanism. It buzzed into life and she allowed the ‘nose’ to rest against her palm, felt how it rumbled across her skin. She pressed the button again and was rewarded with silence.

Turning it back on, Bernie tried out the other button. It seemed to have various different settings, an increase in vibrations, and then a few pulse settings, of different frequencies and rhythms. Bernie found herself moving her hips in a little dance, side to side, at one rhythm, which sounded like a swing number she’d heard as a kid.

Smiling broadly, she turned it off. _Right then. I suppose I’d better begin with…_

Her hand disappeared under the covers, with caterpillar in tow, and she parted her legs, knees tenting the sheets. Pressing the nose of the toy against her entrance, she felt it slip and inhaled deeply at how it felt, and at her surprise at how turned on she was. Applying more pressure, she felt the nose slip inside her, and pushed her hips up to meet it.

_Oh that’s nice._

Her free hand drifted up her stomach and rubbed her right nipple, and she gasped as the toy slid further inside her. She pushed a little more and it slid home, her fingers clutching the area by the buttons brushing her pubic hair.

Figuring she would try first of all what she was used to, she began a slow rhythm in and out, allowing her hips to roll up to meet her hand. The toy felt good, stretched her in all the right ways but not so much to be uncomfortable. She figured it probably helped that she was rather wet, quite aroused, and in the mood to experiment.

As she pushed, she began to tilt the toy so it pressed against her front wall, feeling the warmth flooding in the small of her back. Her fingers pulled at her nipple, the combined sensations making her moan quietly. She stretched backwards her hips rocking in a rhythm with her hands. She closed her eyes and imagined Serena above her, between her legs, the caterpillar (or something less creepy-crawly-like) attached to her and in her control. A surge of arousal rippled through her and she moaned again.

It was good, very good, but it wasn’t quite enough. She tried for long minutes, trying different angles, and different rhythms, and even tried rotating the toy rather than thrusting it in and out. And although it felt wonderful, she knew after some time that she wasn’t going to come. That made her feel a little disappointed. Even with the fantasy of Serena, let’s use the actual words shall we, _fucking her_ , looming over her and kissing her soundly as she rocked her hips, she still wasn’t going to come.

Sucking her bottom lip, Bernie reached with her free hand and began to stroke her clit, lightly at first, but then more firmly, and slid the vibrator inside deeply. _That’s better._ She screwed her eyes tightly shut and tried not to moan too loudly. Her hips met her hand now, without much thought, and her fingertips flew over her clit. Waves of pleasure were making her shudder, under the cotton sheets, in the dim bedroom.

 

***

Serena’s decision to leave work early, and six hours early, in fact, was not something she took lightly. After having promised to return immediately if she was needed, and handing over her two remaining patients to Raf, she jumped into her car and sped home.

As much as she’d enjoyed being home and back at work, their shift organisation had been less than ideal. She felt she’d barely seen Bernie and her chest ached every time she had a moment to think about it.

She initially felt the smile plastered to her face after the text exchange with Bernie, feeling like it would never leave. Raf had noticed and with his knowledge of their manic shift patterns the last two weeks, had insisted she go home. It was one in the morning before she agreed and had put her phone on noisy before she was even in the car.

Pulling up outside their house, she clambered out and hopping up the path to the front door. She unlocked and opened it quietly and carefully, hoping against hope that Bernie was too occupied to hear. She relinquished her things in the usual way, and padded softly up the stairs, standing outside the bedroom for a few breaths to calm herself. Silence rattled around the hallway and through the bedroom door. _Maybe I can’t hear through the door._

Then she wondered whether she’d made the correct decision, racing home to interrupt Bernie in what she knew was a private activity. She swallowed and looked down at her feet, her hand falling to her side as she exhaled and her shoulders slumped.

Half turning from the door, she almost decided to go back downstairs and kip on the sofa. _Less embarrassing for everyone that way._

“Serena? You do remember my super-human hearing, right?” Bernie sounded amused as well as breathless.

Serena chuckled and pushed the door open.

Bernie was lying on her back, the sheet drawn up to her shoulders, but otherwise there was nothing about her position that indicated she had been doing anything.

Serena narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, one hand still on the door. “What happened to feeling lonely?” she asked, and then folded her arms in a mock-annoyed stance.

Bernie chuckled. “I heard your car pull into the drive. I didn’t want you to find me…” Bernie shifted and looked towards the window, her gaze firmly not on Serena.

“Did you…” Serena stepped into the room and closed the door. She cleared her throat. “Hmm. Did you…”

“I started to. And then I got interrupted.”

Serena sighed and pouted at Bernie, looking at her now. “I’m sorry, darling. I should have just left you to it.”

“Why are you home anyway?” Bernie asked. “What happened to your nightshift?”

“Raf insisted I leave. He’s got it covered. After the busy shift you had, things levelled out somewhat. I only had two patients, and both were stable and fast asleep.”

Bernie sat up in bed, her hands clasped atop the covers.

Serena rounded the bed to her own side and sat on the edge. She turned the bedside light on, then lifted a hand and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Bernie’s ear. “Sorry.”

Shaking her head so her damp curls bounced, Bernie smiled softly at her. “It’s alright.”

“So…what did you think?”

Bernie blushed in the light from the lamp and Serena kicked her slippers off, pulling her legs onto the bed to sit against the headboard, her side up against Bernie’s side.

“Well I was surprised by your choice of…cartoon character.”

Serena laughed, her fingers pressed against her lips. “I know. Sian bought him for me. Best and simultaneously worst birthday present I’ve ever had.”

Bernie chuckled too, her head falling to the side to regard Serena. “Best, I’d say.” Her words were soft and unsure, but her gaze was fixed to Serena’s, deep and serious.

“So, you like him?”

“I do. Very much.”

There was a silence whilst they grinned at one another.

“So, what’s next?” Serena asked, rolling onto one hip to face Bernie on the bed.

Bernie’s fingers caressed her cheek when she lifted her hand. Then she kissed beside her fingers and just made a humming noise into Serena’s ear.

A shiver flooded through Serena, and she nuzzled close into Bernie’s hair as Bernie’s lips brushed her jaw.

“It’s been a couple of weeks.”

“I’ve missed you,” Serena breathed and she smiled when she felt Bernie nod against her.

“Also, there’s something…I wanted to ask you.”

Serena pulled back, but only after kissing Bernie’s forehead. “Yes, my love.”

“D’you remember…the conversation…when we talked about…the idea of…”

“Spit it out, Bernie.”

“Strap-ons.” Bernie blinked, as if shocked by her own stated admission. “Um…have you thought any more about it? Maybe?”

Serena nodded. “I hadn’t. Well, not in any depth.”

Bernie’s eyes shifted away and towards the window again. “Okay.”

“No. It’s only because we’ve been so busy.” She placed a hand on Bernie’s cheek and stroked her skin. She took her hand in her other, linking their fingers together tightly. “I will think about it. But I can tell you now that…I’m not adverse to the idea. Not at all.” She smiled as Bernie lifted her gaze back to her own. “I assume from the fact that you’re curious means you, perhaps, want to try it too?”

Nodding, Bernie took a deep breath. “I, actually, I was trying something out. Hence the caterpillar’s involvement.”

Serena nodded, her lips forming a small ‘o’ of understanding. “Ah. Yes. Well, that sounds very sensible.”

“An experiment. Because, you know, we haven’t really…I mean I haven’t…tried a toy before.”

“Always a stickler for science,” Serena teased.

Bernie chuckled, and leant forwards to press a kiss against Serena’s lips.

Serena kissed her back, her palm smoothing up behind Bernie’s neck to hold her close. “So, what were your conclusions, Doctor Wolfe?”

Bernie shoved her a little playfully, and although the action was supposed to be gentle, Serena nearly fell out of bed. Bernie caught her before she could, but seemed relieved to hear Serena laughing.

“That I like it. I like something…something inside me. But that I do need…other stuff too…you know.”

“Such a woman of so many words.”

“You be careful, or you’ll end up on the floor.” It was a light tease and Serena couldn’t help giggling further.

“Dirty woman.”

“Actually, that’s something I was concerned about.”

“What? Falling on the floor?”

It was Bernie’s turn to chuckle. “My strength. I know you trust me, and believe that I would never hurt you.”

Serena’s nod indicated that this was still the case.

“But if I was to…be the one to…have the thing. To _give_ and you were to _receive_ I think…it’d be too dangerous. I’d definitely get carried away because, let’s be honest, I love to make you feel good and…it turns me on a lot.”

The blush that was back in full force across Bernie’s cheeks made Serena feel all warm inside. For once, she decided not to argue. At the beginning, she wanted Bernie to feel safe, for her to know that Serena trusted her with her life. But this was different. Serena could imagine Bernie getting over-zealous.

“Also,” Bernie continued, “you’ve never been really into…” She made a random gesture into the air.

“Hmm. Good point.” Serena swirled her fingers into Bernie’s hair and was delighted to hear the small hiss that left Bernie’s lips.

“So, you agree. You’d…give? And I’d…”

“Receive? Sounds like a plan.”

“Okay.”

Serena stood from the bed and quickly undressed, before climbing back under the covers. Her skin brushed against Bernie’s and she felt her own body firing up.

They kissed again and this time, Serena felt the lingering arousal in Bernie’s body. _She must have stopped when she was fairly into it. My poor darling._ Serena pushed her down onto her back as they kissed and leant on an elbow, trailing her hand down Bernie’s naked body, which had been covered by the sheet from her shoulders down.

Bernie murmured something and arched into her touch.

Serena’s hand strayed under Bernie’s pillow and just before her other hand reached Bernie’s sex, she touched the silicon toy, hidden neatly underneath. She chuckled and pulled it out, waggling it in the air. “Oh. Look what I found.”

Bernie’s barked laughter was delight to hear. “I didn’t have time to…sort it out and put it away.”

“Good job.” Serena flicked her gaze down Bernie’s sheet-clad body. “Shall we?”

A visible shudder swept through Bernie. “Um. That would be…nice.”

Serena leant down to capture Bernie’s lips in her own, before swapping the toy to her other hand and trailing it down Bernie’s front. The kiss broke and Serena smiled down at Bernie, who was looking up at her through hooded eyes. “Pick your pleasure.”

Bernie inhaled deeply and cocked an eyebrow. “Well, my research involved…emulating what I’d experience if…we had a…”

“A strap-on, Bernie. I think we’d better get used to saying the words if we’re going to go out and buy one.”

Bernie blinked. “To a shop?”

“Of course.”

“Can’t we just get one online?” Bernie’s eyes were huge and her brows were knitted together.

“No.” Serena smiled reassuringly. “I need to at least try on a harness if I’m going to be spending money on it. What if it doesn’t fit?”

Bernie stared up at her for a few moments, but her gaze softened.

“I’ll hold your hand,” Serena whispered, which prompted a smile from Bernie.

“Alright.”

“Maybe, next time we have a day off together.”

“And Jason isn’t home.”

“Afraid you’ll be unable to wait to try it out?”

Bernie shoved her but flopped down in mock-exhaustion when Serena grabbed her hands and held her against the pillows. She laughed. “I can’t help it if you’re irresistible.”

“That’s true, you can’t.” Serena released her and took the toy again, her hand sneaking under the sheets. “Now. Where were we?”

Bernie sighed as Serena trailed the toy downwards and seemed relieved when Serena didn’t make any attempt at foreplay.

Concentrating, and aiming as accurately as she could, Serena pressed the toy’s length against Bernie’s sex before angling it just-so and feeling Bernie’s hips pushing to meet it. Bernie’s thighs parted and the head of the caterpillar slipped slowly inside her.

Bernie moaned and arched her back, clutching Serena’s shoulders with both hands.

“Okay?” Serena whispered.

Bernie nodded and pulled her down again to kiss her.

Serena knelt up and climbed between Bernie’s legs, eager to take Bernie’s research as close to accurate as she could. Bernie’s eyes darkened as she did so, and Serena grinned down at her. She pulled her elbow into her own side and moved her body rather than simply her arm, as she began to slide the toy deeper into Bernie.

“So,” Serena breathed, resting on her free elbow and pressing gentle kisses haphazardly across Bernie’s face as she panted below her. “Did you try it with or without it’s battery-powered accompaniments?”

“Without,” Bernie replied, her voice breathy.

“And you needed more than…the toy to…” Despite their proximity and their intimate activities, Serena was finding it difficult to use the appropriate words.

Bernie, luckily, knew exactly what she meant, and nodded.

“Maybe if I…” Serena fumbled for a moment, but eventually located the buttons and pressed the ‘on’ one.

Bernie whole body tensed and she groaned, pushing upwards against Serena’s hand and the toy. “Oh God.”

“Good?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Right then.” Serena began to thrust, gently at first, allowing Bernie to get used to the new feelings. She figured it would be a new experience for Bernie, a new sensation, and she didn’t want to overwhelm Bernie, or make her physically uncomfortable.

“Oh Serena.” Bernie’s hands swept up her neck to hold the sides of her face. Her hips rose up to meet each thrust.

They kissed, and again, the kisses were unhurried, reasonably gentle.

Bernie gasped when Serena pressed backwards, the toy pressing against her front wall. Her legs rose and she wrapped them around Serena’s waist, changing the angle. She shuddered and groaned.

“Jesus,” Bernie said.

“How does it feel?” Serena asked quietly.

Bernie grinned up at her. “How do you think it feels?”

Serena lifted an eyebrow.

“Good. Really good.”

“Good enough?” Serena swallowed.

“Maybe.” Bernie blinked up at her.

“Let’s see, shall we?”

Bernie nodded and her eyes slipped closed as Serena started to thrust again, her body moving back and forth with her movements.

Focussing on Bernie’s counter-thrusts, Serena matched her rhythm with her own, letting Bernie set the pace. Bernie’s breathing was laboured and her fingers were sinking into Serena’s hair with each thrust. After a while she was moaning constantly, on every exhale, and their kisses were becoming haphazard, as if Bernie was losing the ability to concentrate on anything but what was going on between her legs.

That was fine with Serena, preferable even. Grinning and licking down Bernie’s chin to her neck, Serena nipped her with lip-covered teeth as she felt Bernie’s heels digging in behind her knees.

She had to admit, being between Bernie’s legs was always incredible. Having her wrapped all around her, smelling so amazing, her skin so gloriously soft against her own, despite their mingled perspiration, made Serena’s heart flutter and her whole body sing. She could feel the low rumblings of the toy against the top if her thigh and pressed closer, relishing how Bernie’s body moved with her, underneath her.

Bernie started to cry out, her hips snapping up and up, the tension in her thighs evident. Serena held the toy between her index and middle fingers, and brought her thumb forward, pressing the pad of it against Bernie’s clit.

Bernie stretched back and moaned loudly, her hips jumping. She swore, and then opened her eyes. Her hands became gentle, fingertips caressing Serena’s cheekbones. “Serena.”

“I wish I had both hands free,” Serena breathed, her own sex twitching with need. “I want to be closer to you, darling.”

And that seemed to be just what Bernie needed. Her whole body went taught as a bow string and she jolted, her hands flying to the bed and gripping the sheets. Serena heard a ripping noise but didn’t care. They could buy new sheets. She would buy a hundred new sheets in exchange for the look on Bernie’s face right then.

Serena continued to slide the toy inside and out, smoothly, steadily, riding the waves of Bernie’s orgasm with her, until Bernie relaxed and touched her wrist. She stilled and turned the toy off, but didn’t withdraw, simply leant on her free elbow and waited for Bernie to stop twitching.

When Bernie made a noise of discontent, Serena slipped the toy out of her and tucked it under the pillow again. Then she nestled herself against Bernie’s chest, feeling the slick wetness against her own stomach. She tucked her hands under Bernie’s shoulder and listened to her heartbeat slow.

A few minutes of silence passed. Then Bernie stretched underneath Serena and let out a humming sigh full of contentment. Serena squeezed her and nuzzled her sternum with her nose. Bernie started to trail her fingertips up and down Serena’s bare back.

Pushing up on tired arms, Serena smiled down at Bernie and pushed some of her fringe back from her face.

Bernie was looking up at her with the biggest, shyest smile on her face, her face now a normal colour, and her eyes glistening with love.

“Your conclusions?” Serena asked, shifting to one side to tuck herself under Bernie’s arm.

“Positive. Amazing. Damn right wonderful.” Bernie pressed her lips to Serena’s temple and squeezed with her arm around her shoulder.

“So you…you want to go for the…” Serena coughed and chuckled. “The strap-on idea?”

“If it’s even half as good as what we just did, I certainly think it’s worth a try.”

Serena hummed her satisfaction and agreement.

“I have Saturday free…”

Serena chuckled. “So do I. And I believe Jason is at the cinema with Celia until late.”

“How fortuitous.” Bernie’s hand started to meander down Serena’s side, over her hip, and around the curve of her backside.

Serena squirmed a bit and lifted an eyebrow. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I’m a werewolf. I don’t get tired.”

“Poppycock,” Serena replied without missing a beat.

Bernie sniggered and rolled onto her side to face Serena. “Want to make up for lost time.”

“You do?” Serena asked, fake-innocently. She gasped as Bernie’s fingers slipped between her legs and sunk into her wetness. “Oh Bernie,” she hissed, her hands sliding around Bernie’s neck.

They kissed and Bernie touched her clit in little circles, until Serena was breathless. Making love with Bernie had turned her on, it always did, and she needed little else other than Bernie touching her right where she was right then. Bernie always knew exactly where to touch her, how quickly, and how much pressure to use.

Serena moaned into Bernie’s mouth and parted her legs more, her top thigh wrapping around Bernie’s hip. Their fronts pressed together, which just heightened the closeness Serena felt to her gorgeous lovely partner.

“I’ve missed you so much. I don’t like sleeping alone.” Bernie sounded sad, but happy to be in the moment.

“Mmhmm. I know. Me neither.”

“I love you, Serena.”

“I love you too.”

Serena flew higher, the pleasure building inside her, blossoming out from her clit, the small bundle of nerves burning white hot and wonderfully. With every stroke of Bernie’s fingers the pressure increased and then she was coming and moaning and Bernie was kissing her to swallow her moans.

For a while her insides fluttered and she just breathed until they slowed, and stopped.

They curled up, wrapped around one another like two halves of the ying-yang sign, bodies shining with perspiration, lungs heaving with exertion, until they calmed and lay still. Serena snuggled under Bernie’s chin and smiled, sighing happily.

“Saturday,” she promised, taking Bernie’s hand in her own and holding it against her chest, between the softness of her breasts.

“It’s a date.”

 


	24. Lace And Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry about the delay, guys! I've been poorly again with my face, but I'm hoping the wait was worth it.
> 
> Here you go...the long-awaited strap-on chapter.

 

Town was busy on Saturday. Serena had done her research, apparently, and parked her car neatly behind the local Wilko’s, before pressing her palms together and turning off the engine. She turned her head to look at Bernie.

Bernie’s heart thudded loudly in her ears, her palms were indescribably sweaty, and she couldn’t quite meet Serena’s gaze. She took her phone out of her pocket and fiddled with it, checking her emails for no reason other than to give her a small space to gather her trembling self. Finally, swallowing and shoving her phone back into her pocket, she lifted her eyes to Serena’s.

“Hi,” she said, her voice gravelly.

“Hello.” Serena was smiling gently, but giving her time. Bernie heart swelled at the realisation and she smiled back, unable to resist the dancing dark eyes trained on her own. “Are you ready?”

“Not…not really.” Bernie fiddled with her fingers now, and jumped in her seat when Serena lay her hand gently over the both of Bernie’s.

“We can go home if you like. We don’t have to do this today if you’d prefer to wait.”

Bernie set her jaw and turned her hands over to lock her fingers between Serena’s. “No. No, I’m fine. I just suppose…” She looked out of the windscreen and squinted into the June sunlight. “It’s just very new to me and…It’s going to be very strange going in there and having a shop assistant watch us buy a…” She gulped. “I haven’t spoken with anyone about this part of our relationship.” She looked down at their joined hands, huffing out a large sigh. “Except Alex.” She felt Serena sit up straighter and grimaced, turning to look her in the eye again.

“You…you spoke with Alex about our sex life?”

“Maybe.” Bernie’s cheeks were hot and her hands were clammy. She pulled her betraying fingers away from Serena’s. “Maybe I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why did you?” Serena’s words were clipped, but her face was relaxed and curious.

Bernie pursed her lips. “I wanted to ask for some advice. I didn’t want to go into this…strap-on thing blind and… What?”

Serena’s chuckles pattered around inside the small car. “I’m sorry. You talked about strap-ons with your ex-girlfriend?”

“A bit. Why is that funny?” Bernie started to feel her stomach clenching in annoyance and defensiveness. _So what? She’s my pack sister. She’s my closest friend._

“I’ve no idea.” Serena laid a hand on Bernie’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I just suppose it’s strange to think about anyone talking about their sex life in such…detail. With anyone.” She tilted her head to one side and gripped Bernie’s fingers again. She rubbed the back of Bernie’s hand with her thumb soothingly. “I’ve been rather, shall we say, private about it all. For the whole of my life really.” She looked out towards the small shop that sat across the car park from them, its name reading ‘Nua’ in baby blue swirly letters. “Apart from the occasional rating scale, usually positive, my experience of actually having a conversation about the topic has been quite limited.”

“Not even with Sian?”

“Oh God no. No reason to give her extra ammunition for all the teasing she already gives me.”

“I should have kept it to myself, I’m sorry.” Bernie sighed deeply and blinked a few times against the sunshine.

“Oh, that’s okay. You _should_ talk to your friends.”

There was a pause whilst they both relaxed a bit, and Bernie felt safe in the knowledge that Serena didn’t hate her for discussing it with Alex.

“So, Alex has…some experience with…” Serena growled frustratedly and then laughed. “Strap-ons. Strap-ons, strap-ons, strap-ons. Dear Lord.”

Bernie grinned. “Yeah, she’s used them. She said everyone’s different and it might take a while to get what we do right. She was actually happy to help. I think at the time she was still feeling a bit raw from the whole…”

“Being an idiot thing?” Serena asked.

Bernie nodded, looked down to watch Serena’s thumb as it made small circles over her skin.

“Have you text her?”

Nodding again, Bernie shifted in her seat and smiled. “Yeah. She got back safely. And she’s starting at St James’s next week, I think.”

“That’ll be very good for her. We should take her to dinner to celebrate.”

Silence fell and the awkwardness crept in again. Having strayed back to light chatter about inane subjects, they’d been distracted, and had pushed away the subject in hand.

“So…we should…” Bernie gestured towards the shop.

“We should. Now, you’re alright with the arrangement?”

“I choose the…”

“Say the words, darling.”

“Dildo…thing. And you choose the hardness.” Bernie’s cheeks were on fire and she put on hand to her face.

“Sounds fair.”

They both nodded once and opened their doors, getting out and meeting at the front of the car. Serena held her hand out and Bernie took it, holding on for dear life and feeling Serena squeeze her fingers warmly.

“I told you I’d hold your hand, didn’t I?”

Bernie grinned and nodded. They made their way towards the shop.

***

Serena took in the way Bernie shuffled as she walked, the way her hand still felt sweaty, and the way her gaze was firmly fixed on the floor by her feet. As they got to the shop door, she pulled on Bernie’s hand so that she stopped walking. “Chin up, beautiful,” she whispered, reaching up to tap at Bernie’s chin.

Bernie huffed to herself and nodded, then squared her shoulders, before purposefully pushing the door open.

The tinkle of the little wind-chime made Serena think of a new age shop, full of incense and oils. The sight that greeted them was totally unexpected. The shop was airy and light, with pastel-coloured walls and fixings. Shelves lined three walls, with a till against the fourth, and several stands littered the space in the middle. Everything was pretty, even the huge, penis-esk items that were displayed closest to them.

She suppressed a giggle at Bernie’s look of distaste at those.

The young woman at the counter smiled over at them in acknowledgement, but sat back on her little stool and didn’t say anything, her hands folded in her lap. Serena supposed this was an intentional decision, so that patrons could peruse without being bothered, if they felt nervous or worried about being judged.

Bernie seemed to soften next to her, and her fingers stopped their vice grip on her hand, which had been bordering on painful for Serena. Stepping forward and further into the shop, Bernie looked around, her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Following Bernie’s lead, allowing her to be the one to make the first move, Serena walked around the shop, and they looked at a few things. She felt like Bernie was getting comfortable, taking in everything they stocked before actually going over to the shelves containing their intended purchases. When Bernie pulled her hand gently from Serena’s to pull back a leather whip and marvel at its length, Serena assumed she’d settled right down.

“You’re not getting a whip,” Serena hissed, playfully.

When Bernie turned to look at her with surprise in her eyes, she chuckled. “Oh. No. Of course. I was just… I wanted to see…” She shrugged and chuckled again. It was a low chuckle, full of cheekiness and shyness, and it made Serena’s stomach churn a little and the space between her legs quiver.

She rubbed Bernie’s arm, like she had in the car, and leant forward to kiss her cheek. “Look at what you like. I’m just going to go for a little stroll, okay?”

Bernie seemed to think for a moment, before nodding, confidently.

Serena beamed at her and turned to move towards the young woman at the counter. “Hi.”

“Hi. Chloe.” Chloe had dark hair and was about the same height as Serena, if thirty years younger. “Welcome.”

“Serena. Thank you. It’s lovely in here.”

“Catherine and Andrew have made it so it’s accessible. So people don’t feel like they’re coming in to some kind of cave.”

“It’s not like a cave at all. They’ve done well.” Serena pointed to where Bernie had moved on to the erotic novels. “That’s Bernie. She’s my partner.” The words felt strange on her lips, but she felt a smile tugging them anyway, and was pleased when Chloe smiled as well.

“Is there anything you particularly want help with?” Chloe asked, leaning back on her stool and folding her hands in her lap again.

“We’re looking for…” Serena realised she’d have to say the words. Despite her teasing of Bernie over the last few days, she found the actual names for the items felt bitter on her tongue, like they were a taboo subject. She pushed the thoughts away: they were in a safe place where these words were said every day. “We want a harness, and something to put in it.” She grimaced and hoped Bernie hadn’t heard.

“Okay, no problem. Dildos and straps are just over to the left. Lube is on the little shelves to the right. I recommend you get some of the latter. Very important.”

“Actually,” Serena said, finally feeling at ease with something, “we have lube. A delicious raspberry-flavoured variety sitting currently in my bedside drawer.”

“Very sensible. Catherine says she wouldn’t be without it. She’s forty-eight, around your age I’d say.”

Serena’s cheeks reddened but she continued to smile. _I’m glad the girl has learned from someone a little older._ “Thanks.”

“Let me know if you want help choosing.”

“Alright. Thank you Chloe.” Moving back to Bernie’s side, Serena threw a warm smile back at the young woman.

Bernie was standing with an eyebrow cocked and her mouth open, a cactus-shaped black vibrator in one hand, turning it this way and that with a confused look on her face.

Sniggering, Serena gently prised the item from her fingers and placed it back on the shelf. “I’m not sure that’s quite what we want, is it?”

“I’ve no idea what it is, so an assumption in that regard would be pointless.” Bernie still looked perplexed.

Serena hummed in affection and took her hand, kissing the backs of Bernie’s fingers. “Shall we?” She held out her free hand and indicated the required section of the shop.

Bernie’s eyes flicked towards Chloe, who was sitting on her stool, pointedly and nonchalantly playing on her phone. Then she nodded, her fringe falling in front of her eyes.

Serena pushed it back, tucked as much of it around Bernie’s ear as she could and waited for Bernie’s eyes to find her own. She smiled, her hand lingering on Bernie’s neck.

Taking a deep breath, Bernie nodded and stood up tall, before pulling Serena by the hand to the dildo section.

There were four shelves with every type of long toy you could imagine, from the realistic, to the bizarre. There were flesh-coloured ones that looked like they’d been modelled on specific men (who would agree to have their genitalia reproduced?), pink ones that were see-through, and more abstract toys, with balled tips or rippled shafts. They even had a couple of glass ones. _I feel like I’m in a posh ornament shop._

They stood and stared for a good two minutes before Serena took the plunge and reached out. She touched the tips of her fingers to a red toy called ‘triple ripple’ but pulled her hand back when Bernie’s nose wrinkled. She sighed. “What are you looking for, love?”

“I…” Bernie chewed on her lip and narrowed her eyes at the selection.

Serena dropped her hand and slip it around to the small of Bernie’s back, where she rubbed back and forth through her thin hoodie. Bernie’s body relaxed under her fingers and Serena watched as her shoulders softened. Her face relaxed too, the lines smoothing, and her lips parting in wonder.

She gave her time, as she knew Bernie needed. The calculation and focus in her eyes was at times frustrating, but right then, Serena found it terribly endearing. Bernie was thinking seriously about her purchase, and Serena knew that whatever she chose would be because she had considered every potential problem, and every eventuality.

The soothing circles Serena’s hand made against Bernie’s back calmed her at first, but then seemed to wake her from her musings. Bernie reached forward and took a slim, purple, short-looking dildo from the shelf and held it between them to inspect. “I like this one. It’s…small. And purple.”

“It is. Very nice.” Serena didn’t have a particular preference, so long as it didn’t look like an actual penis, which they’d agreed on very quickly.

Bernie placed it back on the shelf. “A bit boring though. It’s straight up and…” She made a sweeping gesture. “I liked the ridges on your caterpillar.”

“You did?”

Bernie nodded.

“Okay.” Serena picked up a thicker black toy with small ridges on one side. “This one?”

“Wrong hole.” Bernie’s lips were pursed around a smile.

Serena looked at the description and smartly placed the thing back on the shelf. “Alright, clever-clogs. You choose.”

Trailing her gaze along the shelf, Bernie picked up a squiggly rainbow-coloured toy. She held it up with light in her eyes, which made Serena grin. “Too gay?” she asked.

“Perhaps, just a tad,” Serena replied, chuckling.

“I like how it’s interesting though,” Bernie mused, replacing it.

“I know what you mean.” Serena bit her lip and looked at Bernie with interest. “What about getting one that…” She lowered her voice a bit. “Vibrates?”

Bernie’s tongue emerged out of the side of her mouth and she nodded. “Okay. I’d like that.”

Serena pointed to a pale pink toy, with a curved tip and a few ridges along it. She picked it up and checked the description. “Vibrating, silicon, nice big base so it won’t fall out of the harness.”

“Not something you want to happen, really. Might kill the mood a bit.”

They both laughed quietly, their eyes shining, and Serena handed it to Bernie.

Turning it over in her hands, Bernie looked at every one of its seven inches. “Hmm. Yeah okay.”

“You’re sure?”

Bernie twisted her lips and shrugged.

“Take your time to look, okay. No rush.” Serena pointed over towards the wall of leather and silver rings. “I’ll just be…”

“Okay.” Bernie turned back to the array of colourful dildos.

Serena moved to stand in front of the harness display and touched her chin in thought. There seemed to be three different types of hardness: a type that looked like underpants, a type that went under one’s legs, and a type that looked like a thong.

Serena immediately discounted the thong. She’d always been a full brief type of woman, never one to want a string of thin material between her buttocks, getting caught and causing discomfort. Comfort, she decided, would be the key.

Taking an underwear-shaped harness off the rack, she held it up, turned it around to look at the back. It came in three sizes. She felt a presence next to her, but realised it wasn’t Bernie by the fruity smell coming from her. _Am I getting a heightened sense of smell, or something? Perhaps superpowers are catching._

“Hi, Serena. Sorry. You looked a bit lost.” Chloe’s smile was genuine and kind, and Serena felt immediately at ease.

“What are your…recommendations?” she asked, biting her lip and feeling a bit of an idiot, standing and holding a harness awkwardly.

“Depends on a few things,” Chloe replied, the smile widening a bit. “I use harnesses myself, just so we’re clear, so I do have some expertise in the department.”

Serena nodded politely, but felt even more at ease as the light arrogance shone from Chloe’s eyes.

“I literally think that’s why Cath and Andy employed me. They’re not the kind of people that use this particular product. My gayness got me a job.”

“I suppose it had to happen sometime,” Serena commented. “Makes a change from homophobia getting in the way of employment.”

“It does.” Chloe giggled and stepped back. “So. We have the knickers version, which are great as they’re all in one, sort of, but I must admit, I prefer the strap harness, where the straps go underneath your legs.” She gave Serena a quick up and down look, which didn’t seem critical at all, simply scientific. “You’re not skinny, and it’s often hard to fit the brief ones properly without adjustable straps.”

“Oh. Right.”

“So, perhaps…” Chloe reached up to a high peg and pulled down a leather contraption, but shook it out and held it in a way it made sense. “So your legs go in here, and you fit it to your own contours. I prefer these, especially to the thong type ones.”

“Oh, yes, no, I wasn’t enamoured by those.”

Bernie leant in and brushed her lips against Serena’s ear.

Serena jumped and laughed, her ear tingling and her chest flooding with warmth. “Hello darling. How is the dildo-selection process coming along?” She felt smug as she realised the words she’d managed to utter, without hesitation.

Bernie beamed and held out the one they had originally chosen, pale pink and pretty, with ridges and a curved tip.

“That’s similar to one I had a while ago,” Chloe said, conversationally. “Comes recommended.”

“Um…good?” Bernie looked a little uncomfortable, but Serena put her hand on her spine again and utilised the previously-tested calming caress.

“She knows a lot about strap-ons,” Serena told her, her brain having yet another proud party as the words tripped off her tongue like she said them all the time. “Years of experience.” She grinned at Chloe, who returned the expression. “If you ever need medical advice, I reckon you’ve earned yourself a free pass, young lady.”

Chloe held up the harness and gave them both a questioning look.

Serena took it from her and considered it. “It’s just a little severe and shiny, isn’t it?”

“Would you prefer something a bit more stylish?” Chloe asked, already reaching towards a red velvety-looking article.

“Okay.” Serena took it from her and her eyes widened as she saw what it was. “Oh Bernie, it’s a little corset.”

When she turned to look at Bernie, she saw the darkening of her eyes, the slackness of her jaw, and smirked to herself. _Well, isn’t that interesting._ “Do you like period dress, Bernie?” She hoped her voice didn’t sound too surprised, she didn’t want to scare the poor woman.

Bernie stood, the pink dildo in one hand, the other stuffed in her pocket, and stared at the harness. Slowly, and as if in a dream, she nodded.

Immediately handing the harness to Chloe, Serena pushed her shoulders up in delight. “Okay, I think we’ll take it.” Then she remembered the colour of the dildo. “Oh. Pink and red. Hmmm, not sure I could manage that.”

“We do that one in black, or red,” Chloe said.

Serena asked Bernie with a gaze what she would like.

Bernie swallowed and cleared her throat before muttering: “black, then.” Her eyes lowered and the apples of her cheeks turned pink.

Chloe nodded and went to the dildo shelves to rummage behind where Bernie had taken the pink one from, to pull out a box containing a black version. “No problem.”

“I’m not kidding, about the medical advice. We’re both surgeons, and would be happy to answer any questions you ever have.”

“That’s okay,” Chloe said giggling. “I think I’m good.”

Serena threw her hands up in jest. “Well, you’ve given us such help, thank you.” She followed Chloe to the till to pay for their purchases.

After the items were in an unmarked bag, and the receipt tucked safely into her purse, Serena turned around to find Bernie still standing stock still by the harnesses, the pink dildo tightly in her hand, and a look of astonishment plastered across her features. Her eyes appeared to be glazed over.

Serena went to her and took her arm. “Come on, gorgeous, let’s get you and these incredibly exciting things home.”

Bernie let herself be led out of the shop, relinquishing the pink toy on the way so that Serena could place it back on the shelf. Serena called a cheery ‘goodbye’ over her shoulder, before the sunlight hit their eyes and they both squinted, making their way together to the car.

***

Bernie sat with her back against the headboard, her fingers scissored over her belly, and her foot bouncing anxiously on the mattress. Serena was in the en suite, had been for a while, and Bernie could hear words of frustration drifting through the wood. _I wonder if she knows I can hear her._

“Serena?” Bernie called gently, trying not to giggle at the colourful language Serena was using. “D’you want a hand?”

“No… I’m…” More struggling noises and a huff of annoyance. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Did you read the instructions?” Bernie asked, reaching over the bed for them and holding them up to skim them.

“Of course I did.” She sounded annoyed at Bernie, as well as at the garment she was attempting to climb into.

“Why don’t you let me help?” Bernie asked softly, remaining on the bed, and not intending on moving from it unless permission was granted.

“I… Wait a minute.” More scuffling noises and another soft curse. “Oh bugger it.”

The door opened and Serena stepped out, stark naked apart from a half-attached red velvet harness with a small laced-up corset on the back. She turned one way, and then the other, looking behind her and reaching around her own hip to pull at the harness. Bernie’s mouth filled with saliva at the sight. Despite being flustered and looking as if she felt terribly awkward, Bernie had to admit that Serena looked incredibly sexy. The corset framed her buttocks perfectly and the lacy straps that hung from one thigh, but cuddled the other, looked comfortable.

Bernie patted the bed beside her and Serena took hold of the harness with one hand, and then climbed on, shifting her backside up until she was sitting next to her.

“Let me see,” Bernie murmured. Serena wiggled her hips as Bernie traced her fingertips along the straps, until she stopped where the problem was. She pulled and untwisted the strap, and then pulled it through the loop. Sitting back, she smiled and tapped Serena’s hip. “Hey. There ya go.”

“Hmmm.” Serena still looked annoyed that she hadn’t managed it herself.

“Team effort,” Bernie said, shrugging modestly.

Serena eventually smiled and crossed her legs at the ankle. She looked over to where the black dildo sat, proudly standing to attention on Bernie’s bedside table. “So, shall we…”

“Would you like to…have it in situ before…getting…” Bernie blushed and covered her eyes with her hands.

Serena chuckled and pulled her hands away. “Oh darling, it’s okay. Let’s get it set, hmm, then we can relax a bit.”

“Relax…” Bernie’s gaze trailed down Serena’s body again, took in the red triangular pouch with the carefully measure ring that would hold the toy. “D’you have any idea how difficult it is to…relax with you…looking like that?”

Uncertainty flickered across Serena’s face for a moment, until she saw the desire in Bernie’s eyes. “Really?” she whispered, sliding a hand around Bernie’s waist.

“Mmmhmm.” Bernie leant in to kiss her, Serena’s lips soft and inviting.

They’d decided to remain without make-up, or finesse, realising that, actually, they preferred to feel natural over getting dressed up. They’d never got dressed up for sex; it usually took place after Bernie had showered and Serena had washed the day from her face anyway.

The bottle of lube stood next to the black toy, awaiting its instructions. Bernie bypassed it for now, and took the toy in her hand, holding its base towards Serena, and then looking down between them, at the ring where it would sit. “Let’s just loosen these a bit.”

Serena lifted her hips and helped Bernie loosen one side of the harness, pulling the velvety triangle away from her body before Bernie slid it into place. Serena pulled the straps tight again and narrowed her eyes at the sight.

Bernie looked too. The dildo was one of the medium-sized toys they’d seen, and it stuck out from Serena’s pubic bone at almost a right angle. When Serena wiggled her hips a little, the toy bounced around, its base snug behind the velvet pouch within the harness.

“What d’you… What d’you think?” Serena chewed on her lip and looked up at Bernie with tentative eyes.

Cupping her cheek, Bernie smiled at her. “I think it’s…well it’s not horrible.”

“Not horrible?” Serena’s expression turned indignant.

“That’s not what I mean.” Bernie held her hands up, an act of surrender. “I like it. I mean, you look amazing.”

“I look okay?”

“Of course you do. I mean, it’s a weird okay, because you basically have a strap on…on.”

Serena snorted. “’A strap-on on’?”

“Hush. You’re spoiling the moment.”

“Unlike your delightful choice of phrase.” Serena hummed happily and grabbed one of Bernie’s hands from the air, placing it back on her cheek. “I think I preferred ‘not horrible’.”

“Then I’ll stick with that.”

The sunlight was streaming through a gap in the curtains, but candles littered the bedroom, casting a flickering and glowing light across the room and the bed. Despite leaning away from dressing up, they did like romance, and had felt they might need it with the new situation they found themselves in. It was also odd being intimate at three in the afternoon.

“Is it really okay?”

“I’ve never had you for self-conscious, Serena.”

“Well. No. Not usually.” A deep blush dusted Serena’s cheeks and Bernie felt a stab in her chest.

“You look very sexy. I love the velvet, and the lace.” Bernie thumbed her cheek gently and smiled at the way Serena’s eyes drifted closed. “And the colour is very you.”

Slowly, Bernie moved in and kissed by her hand, right where Serena’s eye met her cheek. She trailed tickly kisses down Serena’s cheek to her lips, and captured them carefully at first. When Serena responded in kind, Bernie pressed more firmly and shifted so that she rested against Serena’s side.

Serena snuggled her shoulders back into the pillows and lay down. Both their gazes settled on the dildo, which stuck up in the air, the sight of which made them both laugh. “Well this is simply not going all that well, is it?” Serena said.

“Oh I don’t know,” Bernie replied. “I don’t see why sex can’t be something you laugh during.”

“True. Although my previous experience with humour consisted of a partner wearing a red nose.”

“Really?” Bernie laughed again, a great honking laugh that echoed around the bedroom even as she tried to muffle it with her hand. “Like a clown would wear?”

“No lie. I still to this day don’t know what it was for.”

“Was it… was it battery powered or something?” Bernie asked.

“Yes. But all it did was light up and flash.”

They held one another and rocked as their laughter built to another crescendo, and Bernie buried her face in Serena’s hair, her hands rubbing up and down her back. “Oh God. Okay. Serious faces.”

“Maybe you should just lie back instead. Save our little friend here making us laugh again and ruining the moment.”

“I’m not adverse to that.”

“Pillow queen.”

“Oh be quiet.” Bernie rolled onto her back and held open her arms. She smiled as Serena rolled to meet her, her weight resting on one hip and her hands beginning to trail.

“So, this is okay?” Serena whispered as they waited with their lips a hairsbreadth apart.

Bernie nodded, cupping Serena’s jaw with her fingers and closing the space between them. They kissed for a while and even when Bernie felt the cool silicon of the toy against her hip, she found her body had relaxed, the humour from before seemingly blown away on an invisible wind.

Skin met skin in a way it had done so many times, but Bernie felt the cool of Serena’s skin against her own and the wonderfulness of that never disappeared. The kisses heated up somewhat, tongues coming into play and hands beginning to wander. Bernie inhaled sharply but not uncomfortably when Serena’s fingers tickled across her breast, circling her nipple before passing over it. The electric jolt that passed down her body to her sex made her murmur out a moan.

She cupped Serena’s hip in one hand, fingering the soft velvet and lace of the strap where it hugged her hip. She slipped the fingers of her other hand upwards, curling them around Serena’s shoulder blade. She tugged her until Serena shifted between her legs, just resting on her knees with her elbows either side of Bernie’s head. They rearranged themselves so she wasn’t leaning on Bernie’s hair, with smiles of recognition that they often had to do this if Bernie didn’t wear her hair up when they made love.

Bernie trailed her fingers up and down Serena’s back, feeling the curve of her waist, the dips and bumps of her spine. Serena gasped when she hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Bernie concentrated on that area, caressing small circles until Serena’s hand sunk into the hair by her temple and she kissed her hard.

Resting closer between Bernie’s legs, Serena dipped her head to lap at Bernie’s neck, at a place Bernie knew Serena knew she liked.

Her back arching a little, Bernie pulled Serena closer, allowing her to rest properly between her legs, and feeling the toy press against the inside of her thigh.

They broke apart, smiling widely. Serena looked down. “So…would you say you’re…ready?”

Bernie carded her fingers through Serena’s hair, pleased she had both hand to touch her, to hold her. “I’m not sure.”

“Should I check?” There was a playful glint in Serena’s eyes that made Bernie snort.

“Feel free.”

A warm hand snaked between them and brushed against her mons, then across Bernie’s outer lips, very gently. She pushed up her hips in response, her breath catching as Serena’s fingers parted her and slipped lower.

Serena let out a hum of pleased affection and Bernie smiled right back. “I’d say it was all systems go,” Serena drawled, kissing the end of Bernie’s nose affectionately.

Lifting her knees, Bernie nodded, and placed her feet flat on the bed. She hugged Serena’s hips with her thighs and wiggled her pelvis in a way she hoped was inviting.

Serena knelt up and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. “Seems silly not to utilise what we have.”

“True.” Bernie watched Serena dispense some of the slightly pink liquid onto her hand, and then marvelled at the way the toy shone as she smoothed it along its length.

“I do feel rather like some kind of male pervert,” Serena commented lightly, shrugging at Bernie’s chuckle.

“You certainly don’t look like one.”

“Thank goodness.” She settled her elbows back either side of Bernie’s head and smiled down at her. “I suppose it’s going to need some kind of satnav to find its way.”

“Want me to…”

“No, that’s okay. I’m in charge of the thing, after all.” She reached down and concentration spread across her face. “Right then.”

“Here comes the train…” Bernie breathed, and at that, Serena fell onto her, both of them shaking with laughter.

Serena was the first to gain control again. “Oh for heaven’s sake. We _are_ a pair of ninnies.” They allowed their laughter to peter out naturally, and once they were quiet, she knelt up again. “Right. Second attempt.” She pointed a stern finger at Bernie, her head tilted, eyes wide. “No train references.”

“No, ma’am.” Bernie shook her head.

They shared a few kisses again, and at Bernie’s pat to her hip, Serena moved close, and reached between them.

Bernie felt the slick tip of the toy pressing her, so she parted her legs further, and it slid inside her, just a touch. She gasped and shuddered a bit, and smiled when Serena lifted her head to check on her.

“Okay?”

“Yep. All good.” Bernie pulled her down again for another kiss and the resulting forward push of Serena’s hips meant the toy slid home. She moaned against Serena’s lips and sunk her fingers into Serena’s hair.

Serena’s elbow joined the other by her head and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. “Okay. So far, so good.”

“Really good, actually.” Bernie grimaced a little as Serena withdrew, and then pushed her hips downwards and forwards, sliding the dildo back inside her.

They set up a slow and careful rhythm, but after a few seconds, Bernie grimaced.

“What’s wrong?” Serena stopped and touched Bernie’s cheek in concern.

“It’s just…” Bernie squirmed again, one hand against the bed, trying to push herself up into a more comfortable position. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should stop.”

“No, no. I don’t want to stop. I just… It’s an odd angle.”

“Okay. You want me to move again?”

“Wait.” Bernie lifted her feet from the bed and wrapped her legs around Serena’s waist. “Maybe… Okay, go.”

Again, Serena started to move, back and forth, gently and with her eyes locked with Bernie’s.

Bernie tried to smile, filtered her fingers through Serena’s hair, and moved with her, every thrust met with her own counter-thrust. But something wasn’t right. The toy hit her in the wrong place, somewhere she wasn’t used to and somewhere that did very little for her.

Serena stilled her hips again way before Bernie said anything. She gave her a nod, then a look, and withdrew, sitting back on her heels, her hands on Bernie’s thighs. “This isn’t working.”

“No. It is.”

“Stop. I can tell you’re not enjoying it.”

Bernie blushed and looked away. She folded her hands across her tummy and pouted. “It’s not fair.”

Serena adopted the voice she used when talking to children. “Oh don’t be silly. It’s alright.”

Bernie furrowed her eyebrows and thought hard. Hadn’t Alex said they might struggle with this position? Hadn’t she explained that everyone was different and liked it different ways? She looked down at the appendage sticking out from Serena’s groin and grinned, then remembered what Alex had said.

“Let’s try switching places.”

The smile that blossomed across Serena’s face was glorious, and Bernie felt a lightness settle in her belly.

“Okay. Up you get then.”

Serena lay back into the pillows and they spent a few seconds grinning at the toy, which Bernie was sure had grown in the last few minutes. It was shiny with her own wetness as well as the raspberry-flavoured lube. Serena patted her thighs with her palms and Bernie swung one leg over her, settling just behind the toy. She wiggled her hips and they both grinned at each other. Then their smiles relaxed, and they gazed softly into one another’s eyes.

“Hold my hand?” Bernie asked, her voice quiet.

Lifting a hand in the air, Serena placed her palm against Bernie’s and curled her fingers around her hand. Together, they reached between them and took the shaft of the toy, moving it between Bernie’s legs.

The breath hissed out from between Bernie’s pursed lips as she lowered herself and lifted her other hand into the air. Feeling Serena’s fingers sliding between her own, and the toy pressing her in now the perfect place, she sighed, her eyes slipping closed.

She just knelt there for a moment, breathing, smiling, and getting used to the stretch and the feeling of this wonderful thing inside her. When Serena pushed her hips upwards, Bernie opened her eyes again and their gazes locked.

Serena was smiling too. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Bernie just grinned down at her.

“I’ll make a note. For next time.”

“You do that.”

Serena relinquished a hand from Bernie’s and placed it behind her, pushing herself up into a half-sitting position. She tilted her chin up in invitation and Bernie eagerly captured her lips, feeling Serena’s hand fall to her hip as she pulled her other hand away. She squeezed her thighs around Serena’s waist, a hug and a reassurance, that this was okay.

Breaking the kiss, Bernie took Serena’s shoulders and laid her back against the pillows. Serena smiled up at her and they began to move, Bernie circling her hips, and Serena following her, so that the toy slid out just a little bit, and then back in. Pleasure pulsed through Bernie, the dildo hitting her insides perfectly, and the ribbed length feeling amazing. She gripped it without intending to with her internal muscles and moaned at how it felt.

Serena’s eyes were dark and her face was flushed.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself too,” Bernie commented, noting that her own voice was breathy and her jaw felt loose.

“Of course. I’m enjoying watching you.” Serena’s gaze slid away.

“I would…I would hope that… You were getting something out of it as well though.” Bernie was amazed she could still utter a half-articulate sentence whilst her hips rolled slowly against Serena’s.

Serena blinked, squeezing Bernie’s hips, before sliding her hands down Bernie’s thighs, and then back up. “Darling, this is for you.”

“But… Isn’t it supposed to… rub against you… The base?”

“I think that might be an old wives’ tale.” Serena’s tone was apologetic.

Bernie stopped moving and a pout pressed her lips forward.

Serena chuckled and rubbed her legs. “It’s okay. Come on.” She patted Bernie’s thigh. “Honestly, just being here… Making you feel so… It’s enough for the moment.”

Narrowing her eyes at the beautiful woman beneath her, Bernie paused. The look of acceptance in Serena’s eyes was compelling, encouraging, and so full of love that she nodded, and began to move again.

***

The sight of Bernie riding her hips, her gaze firmly on her own, was turning Serena on. She honestly didn’t mind that the toy was doing nothing for her, that the base wasn’t pressing against her clit in the way she’d read about. _I have too much hair down there anyway. It wouldn’t be comfortable._ The little pocket behind where the dildo was nestled gave her yet another barrier. It was comfortable, at least, and Serena realised that if Bernie moved against her a little harder than she intended to, the pocket would cushion her nicely.

Her smile must have shown, because Bernie lay a hand over her own against Bernie’s leg. “You alright?”

“Wonderful. How about you?”

“It feels great. Very different from anything I’ve…well you know.”

Bernie closed her eyes for a moment and Serena watched her rock her hips upwards, the sensation making her groan, her hair sliding across her shoulders as her head dropped back. She was starting to get sweaty.

Reaching to Bernie’s bedside table, Serena grabbed the hair bobble she always kept there. Pushing up into a half sitting position, she held up the bobble to Bernie’s curious gaze.

Bernie smiled a nodded, but slipped her hands around Serena’s back, holding her tightly.

Understanding, Serena smiled and combed her fingers through Bernie’s damp hair, kissing her jaw and chin, before gathering her hair up into a tiny ponytail. She pulled the bobble into place, smiling as Bernie turned her head into the caresses against her scalp. Serena sat backwards, one hand behind her, and regarded her handiwork. Well it wasn’t neat, but it would do for now.

The smile of thanks on Bernie’s face made Serena lean forward again and they kissed, gently at first, but then more hastily as Bernie started to move again. Bernie moaned against her lips, her hips rolling more insistently, and Serena took the opportunity to caress her wherever she could: up and down her spine, her shoulders, the taught flesh at her sides, and her hipbones.

Bernie became more and more tense as she thrust, gasping as Serena’s wandering fingers pinched and rubbed at her nipples. Serena could feel how wet she was, even through the lace and velvety material of the harness. And she was so hot, her skin on the edge of burning Serena’s wherever they touched.

After a few minutes, Serena leant back to catch her eye. “Hey,” she breathed as the muscles at Bernie’s back rippled under her hand.

Bernie blinked and looked at her, her jaw tense and her legs shaking.

“You’re so tense. You look like you’re going to change,” Serena said, suddenly worried. “Are you okay?”

Swallowing and stilling, Bernie let out a long breath and relaxed somewhat. “Sorry.”

Trailing her fingers gently up and down Bernie’s back, Serena kissed her cheek. “Are you having trouble?”

Bernie blushed but smiled. “Maybe a bit.”

Serena hummed in affectionate understanding. “I didn’t think it would quite be enough.”

“Can we… Can we try it with the…battery element?”

A shiver ran through Serena and she smiled more broadly. “Of course we can. No point in having that if we don’t use it, hmm?”

“True.”

“Okay then.” Serena reached between them and they fumbled for a moment, before turning the thing on. The vibrations rumbled against her public bone and Serena hummed appreciatively.

Bernie groaned and gripped Serena’s shoulders, her head falling forwards. “Oh God.”

“That’s more like it,” Serena joked. “A few more ‘oh gods’ please, rather than you getting so tense you start growing fur.”

Bernie, luckily, laughed and remained relaxed, her eyes sparkling into Serena’s. She, again, pushed at Serena’s shoulders to guide her back into the pillows again.

“The angle’s better like this?” Serena asked gently.

Bernie nodded, her face wrinkling in pleasure as the toy obviously hit her in the perfect place. Then she stretched back and began to move, pressing the base of the toy against Serena in a delightful rhythm.

Although the pressure wasn’t direct, and was muffled by two layers of material, Serena realised with the vibrations turned on, it rumbled now against her clit, very gently. A tiny wave of pleasure brushed over her like a breeze and she let out a breathy moan, stretching back pleasurably into the pillows.

Her smile widening, Bernie watched her and cocked an eyebrow in amusement. “That good?”

“Yeah,” Serena breathed, tickling circles around Bernie’s knees and thighs.

Bernie closed her eyes in a cat-smile and reached beyond where her hands rested on Serena’s sides. She passed her palms across Serena’s breasts, her perspiring skin causing a wonderful friction against Serena’s nipples.

Serena gasped and her hips rolled.

Bernie smirked, continued to touch her, caressing underneath, then the soft skin at the swells of her breasts, and then honing back in on her nipples again. “You’re so beautiful,” Bernie whispered, then flushed, as if she hadn’t meant to voice her thoughts out loud.

Serena just lay back and smiled, feeling the sensations increase with Bernie’s caresses.

Closing her eyes tight and appearing unable to continue focussing on Serena’s breasts, however, Bernie moaned and her hips jumped.

Serena felt warmth flooding through her, not because of arousal, but because Bernie was finally enjoying herself. Serena could see and feel all the signs of Bernie’s orgasm creeping closer: the shuddering of her thighs, the way her hips were moving of their own accord, and the noises she was making deep in her throat. She kept up with Bernie’s hips, trailed her gaze downwards to watch where they were joined, and felt a jolt of arousal shock through her.

She’d never been in a position to watch Bernie’s sex before when they made love. They usually lay so close together, their whole bodies touching from hips to shoulders, and stared into one another’s eyes. But now, as she lay on her back and Bernie rode her hips, she could see everything. Bernie’s strong thighs gripped around her waist, the neat triangle of hair between her legs which rolled back and forth with her thrusts, and the occasional peek of the toy when she lifted her hips particularly high. It glistened in all its blackness, and Serena could feel that wetness against her own thighs.

Bernie breathed out a curse, her lungs heaving and her hips snapping back and forth now. She lifted a hand and grappled in the air between them.

Serena immediately took her hand, gripping her fingers hard. “It’s alright, darling. I’m right here.”

A shuddering breath in later and Bernie squeezed her fingers hard, her whole body shaking and her hips grinding her down into the mattress.

Serena’s heart soared, and she felt breathless, not with arousal but with some sort of emotion close to relief and happiness. She could feel the toy being pulled in a haphazard rhythm by Bernie’s internal muscles and relished in the pleasure she could tell Bernie was feeling.

A long groan escaped Bernie’s lips, before she stilled and just sat astride Serena, her breathing deep.

Sliding her hand between them, Serena pressed the button that would stop the toy vibrating. Silence enveloped them both like a sigh. Not wanting to move, she trailed her fingertips across Bernie’s hot skin, and waited patiently for her to open her eyes.

When Bernie did, she smiled down at Serena. Her insides still tugged on the toy occasionally. She passed he tongue over her lips and swallowed. “Well…”

“Well indeed.” Serena searched her eyes.

Small lines formed between Bernie’s eyebrows, suggesting discomfort.

“Want to dismount?” Serena couldn’t help grinning at her own turn of phrase.

The lines disappeared and Bernie chuckled.

Serena allowed Bernie to use their joined hands for leverage as Bernie knelt up, and the toy slipped out of her. “Reckon you’d like a cuddle?”

Bernie just nodded.

Serena pulled at the harness, but they’d attached it securely, and the clips on either side appeared far too difficult to undo at that moment.

Bernie lay down on her side and curled a thigh across Serena’s. Her arms encircled Serena’s shoulders and she pressed her face into the space between her neck and shoulder.

Figuring the appendage could stay where it was for the minute, Serena closed her eyes against the blonde hair under her chin and cuddled Bernie close. She stroked her back and left kisses against her temple, as Bernie’s breathing evened out. Serena wondered whether she’d fallen asleep and didn’t mind at all. The harness was comfortable and she figured she could sleep in it for a while if the need presented itself. If she closed her eyes she couldn’t see its shiny length sticking up in the air by Bernie’s knee.

Slowly, Bernie shifted, perhaps in sleep, and squeezed her from all directions. “Love you,” she whispered.

“Love you too.” Serena stroked back Bernie’s hair where it had fallen out of her ponytail. “You just have a little rest hmm? No rush at all.”

Bernie yawned widely and settled snugly against Serena’s side for a while, just breathing, a small smile nestled into her features.

 _What a sight, and what an experience._ Serena hadn’t expected to be in this situation, even when she and Bernie had got together last November. The idea of strap-ons had crossed her mind, briefly, curiously, like an exotic fantasy that neither of them would even think of going near. It had felt like something that other women, younger and more nubile women, did, and only those with a huge catalogue of sexual experiences under their belt.

But they had done it. Images of Bernie riding the strap-on, secured firmly to her own hips, flashed across her vision. Serena’s skin tingled with the memory. She had looked so sexy, and it had been so brilliant. And once they’d got the hang of the thing, Bernie had been so fulfilled. Serena wasn’t sure she’d ever seen her come with such intensity.

And now she was very much fast asleep in her arms, and Serena didn’t want either of them to be anywhere else. The dull thrum of her own arousal paled into insignificance compared to this feeling of mutual fulfilment, and shared love. She didn’t think she could love Bernie anymore than she loved her right then. Her heart was full and the body wrapped around hers was hot but cooling, keeping her cold human body deliciously toasty.

Opening her eyes, she grinned at the black dildo stationary in the air, and then swept her gaze around the room. The candles still flickered, their light casting strange shadows across the walls. The air smelt of a mixture of sex and vanilla, the latter smell drifting over from the scented wax.

Bernie shifted again and inhaled deeply, as if waking. She nuzzled Serena’s neck and hummed out a sigh. Her fingertips trailed along Serena’s scar-striped shoulders, then brushed under her chin.

Serena turned her head a little to smile at her. “Morning.”

“How long was I out?”

“Only a few minutes.” Serena continued to stroke Bernie’s hair. “It’s alright. You rest for a while more, if you like.”

Bernie hauled herself up on an elbow and looked down at Serena’s pelvis. A snort sprang forth from her, which she covered with her hand. “Sorry,” she murmured, dropping her hand to smooth it against Serena’s navel.

“I know, it looks rather ridiculous,” Serena chuckled. “I couldn’t quite find the energy to take it off before you fell asleep.”

Trailing a fingertip down from Serena’s belly button, Bernie idly brushed the fabric of the harness. “I like how it looks on you. Even with the… thing.”

Serena raised an eyebrow.

“ _Dildo_.” Bernie smirked at her and Serena grinned back. “It looks like a fine piece of jewellery on you. Decadent. Like you’re some kind of Victorian princess.”

“I’ll bet you there was never a Victorian princess that wore a strap-on harness with a black dildo, Bernie.”

“You never know. They had leather ones at the turn of the century. You’ve seen Tipping The Velvet.”

“I have. Although I don’t think it was a documentary.”

“You never know,” Bernie repeated, her hand trailing all over the harness and then up the dildo with reverence, her eyes squinting in curiosity and wonder. “I do like it.”

Serena laughed. “I’m very glad of the fact. Now let’s get it off me.”

They struggled together and in the end, Serena rolled out of bed to stand. Her legs were a little shaky, and her sex felt uncomfortably wet, as Bernie sat on the bed in front of her and helped her loosen the straps. She stepped out of it with ease and smiled as the cool air of the bedroom hit the parts of her that had previously been hugged by the harness.

“I’ll give it a good clean before your dear nephew gets home tonight,” Bernie promised as she pulled the toy out from the ring, and set it on the towel they’d left on Serena’s bedside table. She draped the harness next to it.

Nodding, Serena lay back on the bed, stretching her limbs out in turn and relishing the pops and cracks. “You don’t think we’re too old for that kind of sex?” she asked, unworried, simply curious.

“Are you kidding?” Bernie grinned at her and shifted to lie beside her. She dipped her head and caught Serena’s lips with her own, a sigh rumbling through them both as their bodies touched.

Serena’s previously ignored arousal sparkled into life again, and she stretched her arms above her head, as Bernie kissed her lips, then her chin, and started to suck down her neck. “Where are you headed?”

“Where d’you think?” Bernie murmured against her skin.

When Bernie sucked her nipple into her mouth, Serena moaned, sinking her fingers into Bernie’s hair. She felt Bernie’s chuckle against her breast, then moaned again as Bernie lapped at her nipple, short quick flicks of her tongue, which caused tingles to slide down her body and collect in her sex. “That mouth, though. Reckon it’ll be the death of me.”

She hadn’t realised the connotation of her words until Bernie lifted her head, eyes wide. Eyes wet.

“Oh Bernie, I didn’t mean that.”

Bernie swallowed, and then bit her lip, her eyes sliding to one side.

Serena sat up and cupped Bernie’s cheek. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

A shudder passed through Bernie’s body, and for a moment, Serena feared she’d ruined the afternoon, their so-far perfect wonderful afternoon. But then Bernie’s lips tugged upwards and she returned her gaze, soft and understanding.

“I’m sorry. Sometimes I still get scared.”

Serena traced the line of Bernie’s jaw, and then kissed her cheekbone, wrapping her arms around her. “Don’t be scared. There’s never been any suggestion, in the six months we’ve been together, that you would ever hurt me.”

Bernie’s expression changed, and the fear fell away, to be replaced with interest. “Oh. We didn’t celebrate.”

“Didn’t celebrate what?” Serena asked, her stomach unclenching and relief flooding through her.

“Our six month anniversary.”

Serena chuckled. “We went to America. And then we bought a strap-on.”

“Happy anniversary.” Bernie grinned and kissed her full on the lips.

Laughing against the kiss, Serena pulled back and held Bernie’s face with both hands. “You really are such a romantic.”

“So are you,” Bernie replied, her eyes travelling over the candles and their rumpled sheets.

“Come on. Let’s cuddle down again and have a little nap, hmm?”

“Nope. Sorry. Not going to happen.” Apparently reinvigorated, Bernie pushed Serena’s wrists to the bed and climbed between her legs, holding her hands by the headboard.

Serena laughed and pretended to struggle, finding she could break free if she really wanted to. They’d done this a few times, and Bernie always left her room to manoeuvre out of the way if she preferred.

Bernie’s gaze was soft on her own, and she released her wrists gently, before kissing her cheek, then her lips. She began her journey downwards again, and this time, Serena kept her words soft and inviting, small sounds and murmurs of appreciation the only things that left her lips.

When Bernie reached her goal, she looked back up to Serena. “I do love you,” she breathed, nodding slowly.

“I know, darling.”

Bernie bent forward and parted Serena’s thighs more widely, lifting her legs onto her shoulders.

Serena stretched backwards and closed her eyes as Bernie’s tongue flicked out to taste her. The sensations began slowly, and Bernie seemed to be taking her time, which Serena was happy with. _I could lie here forever and be kissed in this way by her._

Bernie lapped slowly at her clit, and then moved lower, to caress her entrance. Her hand smoothed up and down Serena’s thighs, her elbows on the mattress and holding her up as she made love to her. Then she returned to her clit, circling, and then taking Serena in her mouth and sucking.

Serena tilted her hips upwards involuntarily and pressed against Bernie’s mouth. She reached down to card her fingers through Bernie’s hair, scratching her scalp slowly as Bernie’s tongue touched her. It wasn’t long before she was rocking her hips in time with Bernie’s caresses, moaning softly, her free hand reaching for Bernie’s.

Their fingers linked together and Serena felt it starting— _so soon? I wanted longer_ —at the base of her spine. She felt Bernie’s tongue speed up, and looked down to find Bernie watching her. She smiled and Bernie smiled back against her, her head moving back and forth.

Arching her back, Serena tried to push the pleasure away, to give them more time in this wonderful place. But it rolled up to meet her like a wave on the beach, crashing inside her and making her moan. She gripped Bernie’s hair when she came, her hips shuddering against Bernie’s mouth, and her heels digging into Bernie’s back. It was so good, so very good.

Her breathing slowed as the pleasure drifted away, and she looked down again, a breathy laugh releasing from her lungs. Cupping the back of Bernie’s head, she pulled and Bernie pushed up on her hands, before crawling up her body. She’d wiped her mouth, but Serena could still taste herself on Bernie’s tongue when she leant down to kiss her. Serena pushed up against the kiss, her hips still rolling with aftershocks. Bernie lay between her legs, pushing her own hips against Serena’s, making her moan again.

Bernie’s soft body resting all along her own felt wonderful, and brought her down from her orgasm. The aftershocks petered out and she was left with a feeling of sedation and contentment. They lay still, kissing languidly, Serena’s hands trailing up and down Bernie’s warm back.

When the kiss broke, Serena smiled up at her. “I love you.”

Bernie grinned and kissed the tip of Serena’s nose. “So you said. About a million times.”

Serena scoffed. “Not that many, surely.”

“About that,” Bernie said, nodding. She flicked her eyes once or twice to the en suite.

Serena moaned in frustration. “But I’m so comfortable.”

“I know. But, as we’ve said before…”

“I know,” Serena huffed and wriggled underneath Bernie’s hips. She wrapped her legs protectively around Bernie’s waist, a last and childish bid to keep her there.

“I’ll just stand up with you clinging onto me, you know that.”

Serena laughed and finally nodded, rolling her eyes as she loosened her thighs, and Bernie knelt up.

They used the bathroom one at a time. Serena washed at the sink, her sensitive skin prickling at the roughness of the flannel. After drying, she crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Bernie’s side. A quick assessment of the bedroom told her that Bernie had cleaned and put away the strap-on and harness, much to her relief. She yawned and kissed Bernie’s shoulder as Bernie’s arm encircled her back.

“I’ve set my alarm for six. Then we can get up and have some dinner before Jason comes home.”

“My pragmatic little werewolf,” Serena murmured, settling her knees against Bernie’s thigh.

Bernie pulled the covers up around them and Serena closed her eyes. They were asleep within minutes.

***

Just as they were clearing away from dinner, Jason arrived home from the cinema. He didn’t seem to notice their mirrored looks of contentment, or Bernie’s messy hair that she had neglected to brush, still half in a ponytail, her fringe all over her eyes. He didn’t notice the lingering looks between them as they settled onto the sofa to watch a quiet documentary about sea creatures.

“Celia let me kiss her this evening,” he said, his eyes cautious. The memory of the last time he’d attempted such a thing was obviously still plaguing his brain.

Bernie smiled and patted his shoulder as she handed him a cup of tea. “How was it?”

Serena looked from one to the other, unsure about whether she actually wanted to know any details.

“It was satisfactory. She seemed to like it more than I did.”

“Sometimes that’s all it’s about,” Bernie said lightly. “Sometimes one person enjoys something more than the other. But you can always do something else to tip the balance back. Something you enjoy too.” She pursed her lips around a knowing smile as she slid onto the sofa next to Serena.

“I understand. So, we could go to the bird sanctuary and learn about Temminck’s stints, a very rare type of British bird, of which they have three specimens, and Celia can’t complain because she’s getting kisses from me?”

“Erm…” Bernie blinked several times and looked to Serena for assistance.

Serena shrugged and shook her head, indicating Bernie had started this and now needed to finish it.

“Maybe talk to Celia. See how she feels about it.” Bernie slotted her fingers between Serena’s and narrowed her eyes in a look that very much said ‘I’ll get you back later’.

Serena just chuckled and nestled into Bernie’s side, her attention firmly on the relaxing documentary.

 


	25. Samples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the episode on series 18 where they think Bernie has TB. PLease feel free to check out my take on the episode : https://whispersmummy.tumblr.com/post/172476127031/just-watching-a-parnership-literally-for-the
> 
> Bit dramatic, this one, and I apologise for the slight cliffhanger. More to come (obviously).

Chapter 25

9th February 2016

“Okay, Tapio. Thanks for your input.” Jac hung up her office phone, slid her chair backwards on its wheels and rubbed her chin. _Unusual. Strange. Unexplainable._ She had always prided herself on knowing the answers to life’s mysteries, especially when it came to anything remotely scientific. Sputum samples never phased her. But this one? There was something strange about it and she couldn’t decide whether to be interested or just throw it into the clinical waste bin and forget she’d even tested the thing.

Tapio was a man she had met in Finland on a conference, many years ago. He had been interesting, similar to her in demeanour, and had given a very intriguing lecture about chemical warfare. The sputum sample had evaded his interpretation as well, and actually this made Jac feel a lot better about the situation. _If he can’t even decipher the abnormalities, I can barely expect to._

She stared at the results on her iPad and rested the back of her hand against her desk. Her free hand tapped rhythmically against the edge of the desk, before she honed in on one set of such results. _Increased lysozyme. Increased phagocytic cells. Significant amounts of something that I simply have never seen before._

An enzyme, definitely. Something maybe the patient had swallowed? Or inhaled? But at what point would the patient have done this; she had been in hospital for over a week. _Maybe she contracted something in Afghanistan. Chemical warfare. A weapon._

After the TB diagnosis had been thrown out of the window, Jac had been suspicious. She’d taken the samples from pathology downstairs, into one of the small, disused labs in the basement. She’d looked carefully under a microscope. Then she’d tested for everything she could think of, not just things that sputum samples were usually tested for. The patient in question had something in her sputum, something she suspected no-one had seen before.

_She must be hiding something. Bernie Wolfe needs to be monitored._

However, her discharge was imminent. Nothing about the tests they had done officially had suggested she wasn’t ready for discharge. Jac resolved there and then to pretend to take Zosia up on her suggestion of offering the enigmatic Ms Wolfe a job.

 

***

10th September 2017 (aka present day)

The summer holidays had been stressful, or at least, it had started out like that. Elinor, unaware of Bernie’s werewolf status, had come home from university and had caused rifts in their routine. Serena had tried her best to facilitate Bernie having her weekly run as regularly as she could, but sometimes Elinor’s plans had changed and Bernie had needed to wait a couple of weeks.

Bernie’s face had lined, the skin under her eyes had darkened, and she kept scratching at the backs of her hands. Serena’s stomach had ached every time she’d seen these little stress symptoms, and in the end had taken Elinor aside to have a word.

“Darling, don’t you think you should be spending time with your father occasionally?”

Elinor had stared up at her and blinked. “Don’t you want me here?”

“It’s not that.” Serena had bitten her lip, but then relaxed when an idea formed in her mind. “I just think…Bernie and I do love having you here but…we tend to like to spend at least one night alone. Hence Jason’s attendance at Alan’s on a Wednesday, which I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

The blush that swept Elinor’s cheekbones was a relief. “Right. Okay. Message received.” She only sounded a touch annoyed, more embarrassed really.

“I’m sorry to bring it up, and I know you think we’re both far too old to be having any kind of-”

Elinor all but stuck her fingers in her ears. “No, no, mum, please. I don’t need to know.” She smiled, however, and brushed her palm against Serena’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m all for liberal thinking and such like. Of course you should have time together.” She fumbled in her pocket for her mobile. “I’ll text Liberty now and see what she’s doing on Wednesday. Is that a good idea?”

Warmth flooded Serena’s skin. “Oh darling, thank you. Yes, Wednesday is fine.”

“I’ll see if she wants to do a girly movie night or something. Stay over there.”

Serena hugged her, relief flooding her bones. _That makes that easier then. And we don’t have to explain any more than that—Bernie’s secret will stay as such._

Bernie and Serena both saw Elinor off when she went back to university in September. They waved heartily and Serena felt the beginnings of a lump forming in her throat. Bernie’s hand on her back, rubbing up and down, was warm.

“I think we did rather well,” Serena said as they went back inside, the morning sunshine filtering through the kitchen window and onto the countertop.

Bernie squinted at her, her gaze gentle. “I’m so glad we all got along. At one point it felt like three months would never end.”

“Jason told me yesterday that he’d miss her.” Serena sighed happily and flicked the switch on the kettle. “Such a difference from the first few times they met.”

Bernie snuck up behind her back and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Serena hummed happily and leant backwards into her. They watched the steam rise from the kettle, just wrapped in the warmth and love between them. Serena turned her head to kiss Bernie’s cheek. “Alex will be here in an hour or so. You alright to hang the washing whilst I hoover downstairs?”

Bernie’s response was to sink her face into Serena’s neck and lick her skin.

Serena giggled and pushed at her. “D’you mind? We have jobs to do.”

“The kids are gone, we have the house to ourselves.”

Jason was at work, and wouldn’t be home until later. He and Elinor had said their goodbyes that morning before he left.

“No time, darling.”

Bernie growled low in her throat but moved away, her eyes shining with affection. “You’re right. But tonight…”

“You are going for a long-awaited run.” Serena grinned and poured them both a coffee each. “Why not ask Alex if she’d like to stay? She’s already staying for dinner.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Serena got the impression Bernie had been contemplating the idea for a while.

“Not at all. You’d both benefit from a run together. Pack relationships and all that.”

Bernie beamed at her and pressed a long kiss to her cheek, then another to her lips. “You, Serena Campbell, are fantastic.”

“I’m well aware.” Serena handed Bernie her coffee and pushed at her to go into the utility room to sort out the washing.

 

***

Their bellies full, Bernie led Alex into the conservatory. She smiled at Serena as Serena held up a shy hand to them, an acknowledgement that she would see Bernie soon. “The sofa’s all made up for you in the study, of that’s okay? I can’t imagine Elinor would be comfortable with someone else sleeping in her bed.”

“That’s fine. Thanks Bern.” Alex sat in one of the wicker chairs and stared down at her knees.

“You alright? How’s St James’s? Sorry, I didn’t ask.”

“It’s good. I’m all settled in now, I reckon.” Alex lifted her head and smiled at Bernie. “Sorry. I don’t get to run as often as I like.”

“I was like that at the beginning of the summer. Makes you tense, like your skin’s going to slide about.”

The understanding in Alex’s eyes was clear.

Bernie rubbed her shoulder. “Don’t worry. I won’t watch.” She winked and Alex grinned, finally allowing her shoulders to fall.

They changed quickly and Bernie shouldered the door open. Alex skipped a bit on the grass once they were outside, as if she was relishing in her wolf body. Bernie allowed her the moment, took time to sniff about and check for small animals. Even in the dark, Serena’s garden—and Bernie could think of it in no other way, she never did anything to maintain the space—was lush and full of foliage. Bernie knew it was green, although everything took on a grey and blue tinge whilst she was in wolf form.

The gate had a new wooden prop that Bernie had secured. Gone were the days of the gnome and half brick, now they had a fail-safe way of getting in and out. Serena kept joking she’d put in a dog flap for her, despite Bernie’s constant rolling of her eyes at the notion.

The bike path along the bottom of the property was dark and lit by only one or two streetlamps from behind the houses on the left. Alex and Bernie walked carefully along the concrete and Bernie curled her paws and toes into the dusty floor. The moon was hidden behind a cloud.

When they reached Holby Woods, Bernie took off in a run, throwing her head backwards to indicate Alex should follow in kind. Feeling hot breath on her flank, Bernie ran for a while, but then whirled around and caught Alex by the scruff, flooring her between two trees. The loud yelp that rang through the forest made Bernie’s heart leap.

_This is what it should be like. Not on my own._

They ran and played and chased small mammals for a time, although Bernie’s wolf brain couldn’t calculate how long in minutes. She felt when the run was coming to an end, however, and slowed, turning and rubbing her muzzle against Alex’s shoulder. Alex sighed, her breath hot, and nuzzled Bernie back.

They walked back together, the lingering scent of mud and leaves and flowers settled into their fur.

When they got back, they changed and then lay on the carpet for a while. It felt strange, to be naked with Alex again, and even stranger to be naked with Alex in the house she now shared with Serena. Bernie tried to slow her racing heart, her skin on fire, as usual. She curled up, covering her breasts with her bent arms and smiled over at Alex, who was still panting a little from the exertion of changing.

“You alright?” Bernie asked, her knees up high to hide the rest of her modesty.

“Yeah. Not used to it. Need more time.”

“Take all the time you need.” Bernie remembered not being able to change for weeks at a time and sympathised.

Alex shifted onto her back and put an arm over her eyes. Her chest heaved and Bernie’s immediate instinct was to creep over and hold her until she calmed. But they didn’t do that anymore, and they certainly didn’t do it with no clothes on. Bernie found she didn’t want to lie naked with Alex, which wasn’t a surprise but was very much a welcomed feeling. Anyway, Serena was waiting for her, perhaps asleep, perhaps with no clothes on too. She grinned and pushed up onto her hands and knees.

“I’m just going to…” She pointed towards her clothes.

Alex nodded, the movements of her ribs slowing to almost normal. Bernie reckoned if she reached out, Alex’s skin would be warm, rather than burning hot.

“D’you want a shower?”

Alex groaned and smiled. “If that’s okay.”

“I’ll get you a towel and things. Use whatever you like that doesn’t look like it belongs to Jason.”

Alex nodded against the carpet but made no attempt to move. Bernie smiled down at her, those long lean limbs, the unabashedly exposed breasts and thatch of dark hair she remembered from years ago. _It’s been years. It’s starting to feel like a long time since we were together. I suppose that’s normal._

It wasn’t very normal to see your ex naked, however, when the present love of your life was in the same house. _Serena understands, has always understood about the pack. She’s always accepted that there are certain things we share that are a bit odd._ Bernie smiled to herself and cuddled her clothes close to her chest as she ascended the staircase. She took a big fluffy towel and lay it carefully on the toilet seat in the main bathroom, before heading into her and Serena’s bedroom, and dropping her clothes into the laundry hamper.

Serena rolled onto her back in bed and Bernie wondered if she had drifted off. Her hair was stuck up on one side and she blinked sleepily at her. “Have a nice time?” Serena asked, keeping her voice quiet.

Bernie nodded. “Nice to run with her.”

“Good.” Serena’s eyes flicked towards the en suite. “Go on. I’ll be waiting when you come out.”

Hopping quickly in and out of the shower, Bernie brushed her teeth and then snuggled up against Serena’s naked back. Her hand curled around her hip and she felt Serena sigh deeply against her. Bernie felt like she wanted to share, and be honest, so she spoke before her brain could lose its nerve. “When we got back…you know it takes me a while to…gather my strength?”

“I do.” Serena sounded curious.

“We…we lay together for a while.” Bernie’s cheeks flamed. She blinked at Serena, searching for some kind of indication of how she felt about the little admission.

“Did you?” She appeared amused, but Bernie couldn’t work out why.

Then it occurred to her how her words must have sounded. “Oh. No. Not in the biblical sense.”

“I would hope not.”

“We just…your conservatory.”

“Our.”

“Our. We lay…we needed to just lie down for a bit. We saw each other naked.” Bernie bit her lip.

Serena turned in her arms and the beam on her face was wide. “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

“No, not at all. I just wanted to be honest and…I didn’t want Alex randomly blurting it out one day. Not that she really blurts things but…” Trailing off, Bernie found Serena still grinning.

“I’m only teasing. Anyway, I know you see her naked. So long as you’re not thinking of straying…” They both chuckled at the turn of phrase. “…I think I can forgive you.”

“You reckon?”

Serena made a low hum in her throat and turned back to face away from Bernie again.

Bernie snuggled up against her back, the soft skin of Serena’s hip feeling cool against her hot fingers.

Serena inhaled deeply. “Mmm. You smell wonderful,” she sighed, wiggling her backside against Bernie’s hips.

Bernie returned the gesture, pressing her whole body against Serena’s deliciously naked back. Her fingers tickled back and forth around Serena’s waist. “So do you. New perfume?”

“No.” There was a playful element in Serena’s voice.

Bernie sniffed her properly, her tongue flicking out to taste her skin. “Oh. You smell…”

Serena turned her head to grin at her.

“Is that so?” Bernie murmured.

“Well, I didn’t _want_ to start without you but…sometimes my brain goes on a little adventure.”

“I hope you left me some of that adventure?” Bernie kissed the back of her neck.

“Of course.” Serena rolled onto her back and cupped Bernie’s cheeks, tilting her chin up as Bernie claimed her lips with her own.

Bernie’s favourite thing was to feel Serena naked against her. Her second favourite things were the noises Serena made when they were making love; small whines if she was going too slowly and deep languid moans if she was being generous with her touches.

Serena hooked a foot behind Bernie’s thigh and pulled with her hands on her shoulders so that Bernie rolled on top of her. Their kisses were passion-filled and they almost forgot about the other person in the house.

That was, until footfalls sounded on the staircase and the bathroom door opened. Bernie wasn’t sure whether Serena heard it or not, so she broke the kiss and rested on her elbows, her head to one side, listening. Then she let out a sigh and smiled down at the flushed brunette beneath her. “I said Alex could have a shower.”

Annoyance seeped into Serena’s eyes for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with acceptance and affection. “I suppose a little hanky-panky with another werewolf in the house is kind of out of the question.”

“Maybe we could just wait until she goes downstairs?” Bernie gazed down at Serena with hope.

Serena grinned and nodded, her hips rolling with a soft gasp. “I don’t think I’ll sleep if you don’t touch me tonight.”

Bernie lowered her head. “Such a little horn-dog,” she whispered against Serena’s ear.

“I don’t suppose there’s much point in being quiet.” A different kind of flush snuck up Serena’s neck, and her eyes looked quite shy.

“I think she’ll hear us however quiet we are. No need to make the house rattle though, hmm?”

“Okay.”

Bernie rolled from her and they lay together, kissing gently, until Alex’s footsteps went downstairs. The minute Alex’s footsteps stopped, and Bernie heard the creak of the springs in the sofa as she lowered herself onto it, Bernie slid a hand between Serena’s legs.

“God, you’re so…” She didn’t need to say it, actually couldn’t finish the thought anyway, as Serena had claimed her lips and rolled her hips in a clear invitation. _She has been having naughty thoughts._ The thought caused a rush of wetness between her own legs. Bernie slid her fingertips against Serena’s centre, relishing the gasp that escaped when she circled her clit.

Serena tugged at Bernie’s hips until she rolled on top of her again, and stretched back when Bernie shifted lower and lapped at her nipple. She hissed, gripped Bernie’s hair, and held her close, her thighs lifting so she could wrap them around Bernie’s waist.

Pressing her tongue against Serena’s hard nipple, Bernie touched her sex with sure and firm strokes, until she felt Serena start to shake. She eased off, which caused a whimper of frustration from the woman beneath her. “Shh.” Bernie kissed between her breasts, caught a droplet of sweat on her tongue and smiled up at her. “What were you thinking about before?”

Letting out a sharp but breathy laugh, Serena relaxed her thighs, her feet falling to the bed. She stretched, rolling her hips up against Bernie’s stationary fingers just once, and then relaxing into the mattress on an exhale. “You want to know?”

“Course.” Bernie kissed her collarbone and snuggled her nose against it.

“Okay.” Serena sucked at her bottom lip for a moment in a thoughtful way, and then took a deep breath. “In the woods. In Stonehaven.”

Bernie murmured wordlessly and started to touch Serena again, as slowly as she could, bringing her back up.

Serena’s breath sped up and her thighs squeezed Bernie around the waist. “When I… When I was sitting on you. And my hand was…”

Bernie nodded against Serena’s shoulder and then pushed up on her elbow so they could look at one another.

“I felt…very powerful. Doing that and you being sort of…helpless. I mean, I know you weren’t, not really, but you were so tired from changing. Anyway. I was thinking about that.”

“Seems like the kind of thing _I’d_ find more of a turn on,” Bernie said, lowering herself to capture Serena’s lips with her own.

When the kiss broke, Serena was grinning. “Maybe there’s something of the exhibitionist in me?”

“Who knows?”

Apparently unable to keep up the joke any longer, Serena’s eyes slipped closed and she started to roll her hips.

Bernie concentrated on her clit, which was hard and slick, rolling it one way and then the other. With every movement, Serena rolled her hips up to meet her. When she moaned, Bernie dropped down to swallow each noise with a kiss.

Serena came noisily and Bernie felt simultaneously smug and embarrassed. _We’re allowed to do this, Alex would never say anything anyway._ She continued to kiss Serena, who panted and smiled and flopped back on the bed, spent.

A long, content noise rumbled out of Serena as she wiggled her hips comfortably. “Oh I’ve been waiting all evening for you to…” Apparently she didn’t want to say the actual words, but did want to express how she felt about it.

Bernie kissed her cheek and lifted her eyebrows as she felt Serena’s hands pulling at her hips.

“I thought about something else.” Serena’s breathing slowed and she let out a long sigh. She tugged at Bernie’s hip and manoeuvred them until Bernie was straddling one of Serena’s curvy thighs.

Bernie furrowed her eyebrows and glanced down. Warmth flooded her whole body when Serena pushed her thigh upwards. “This is new. Well,” Bernie said, grinning. “Sort of. I suppose.”

“Want to?” Serena’s voice was a whisper.

Bernie nodded and leant both elbows either side of Serena’s head. Kissing her gently, she started to move and felt Serena’s wet sex against her own thigh. Gasping, Bernie pressed Serena downwards, pushing her breasts against Serena’s breasts. Their nipples rubbed together and Bernie shuddered.

Serena cupped her cheek with one hand, her other at her hip, urging her to move.

Bernie rolled her hips, the friction almost indirect but wonderful, making the bottom of her back tingle, the space between her legs feel full and achy. She felt her hips moving back and forth of their own accord, Serena’s thigh pushing and pushing upwards, causing just enough pressure.

Being on top of Serena, feeling her soft skin and her luscious curves, was driving her slowly mad. She bent her head to kiss Serena’s shoulder, feeling Serena’s ribs beginning to expand at an increasing rate. Pulling back, she smiled down at her and pushed some of the sweaty hair from Serena’s forehead. “Again?”

“Why not?” Serena swept her fingertips up and down Bernie’s back and stroked her cheek. “I’ve never been satisfied with just one little one.”

Bernie cocked an eyebrow. “That was a little one?”

“Compared to some you’ve given me. Sometimes I feel like I’ve broken apart.”

Bernie chuckled and a wave of arousal made her stutter the movements of her hips.

Serena gripped her with one thigh, the other pushing upwards. “That’s not to say I didn’t enjoy it. It made me tingle in all the right places.”

Bernie chuckled. “Good.” She was glad they were both managing to whisper, despite the urgency of their bodies. This was not a conversation she wanted Alex to hear.

A shiver passed across Serena’s body. “That feels so good, darling.”

Bernie felt it beginning, so different from usual, from when there was direct contact on her clit. Serena’s thigh was pressing just so against her, rubbing her whole sex back and forth, and suddenly Bernie’s back went warm and her thighs trembled.

She gasped and fell forward, her whole body going taught as the orgasm slipped through her. She screwed her eyes shut and felt Serena go taught too underneath her.

The moans that echoed around their bedroom definitely came from Serena. Even in her half-pleasured state, Bernie idly hoped Alex was fast asleep. She would definitely have heard that if she was awake. Serena could never be that quiet these days. They were too good at making each other feel terribly amazing.

As they both came down from the joyous haze that was their shared orgasm, Bernie realised Serena was snorting with laughter. She found it infectious and half rolled from Serena, burying her face in Serena’s shoulder as she laughed.

“Oh golly,” Serena said, stretching her back out and humming at the pops and cracks of her vertebrae. “Well that’ll do me for a while.”

“Same time next week?”

“Let lose the ex though, hmm? I don’t particularly like being quiet.”

Bernie snorted some more.

***

The next day, at work, AAU’s phone went. They’d both settled back into the swing of working together over the last few months, and so far there had been nothing to taint their little world, where they treated patients effortlessly, with barely a word needed. Serena picked up the phone and held it with her shoulder whilst she signed a chart that Fletch handed to her.

“Ms Campbell? Ms Naylor.”

“Jac. Lovely to hear from you.”

“I’d return the emotion, if I felt it necessary.”

Serena smirked and rolled her eyes, catching Bernie’s gaze as Bernie exited one of the bays. “What can I do for you?”

“We need a trauma surgeon up here for a few hours, if you could spare Ms Wolfe.” It didn’t sound like a question, and Serena was hardly surprised.

“Poaching my staff, that’s not like you.”

“Don’t worry. She’ll be back in the storage cupboard, or wherever you fancy having her, before six.”

“I dispute the implication that our behaviour is anything but professional whilst we are work.” Serena kept her tone light. “But she’s damn good with her hands and it would be a shame for that skill to be limited to just AAU, as such an opportunity has arisen.”

Bernie loped over and Serena couldn’t help a quick glance at her backside in her dark blue scrubs. _Oh yes, absolutely professional, Campbell. Get a grip on your hormones._

“Right then. I expect her up on Darwin within ten minutes.”

Serena hung up and rolled her eyes again. “You’re being summoned, Bernie.”

Bernie frowned and looked from side to side. “What have I done now?”

Serena chuckled. “Oh, nothing. Jac wants you to help with some trauma cases they have on Darwin. So, off you go. Send them all my love.”

Bernie appeared pleased. “Been a while since I’ve been up so high. Will you miss me?”

“No.” But Serena grinned and flicked her gaze down to Bernie’s lips, then back up. “Maybe.” She flapped her hands. “Go on, upstairs.”

“Yes boss.”

Raf grinned as he approached, and seemed to notice Serena’s gaze on Bernie’s retreating back. “She off?”

“Just to Darwin. Jac’s decided she actually needs help, and has asked for it. In a roundabout kind of way.” She shrugged. “Oh well. We shall simply have to cope with out her.”

“I think I’ll be okay, but will you?” he countered.

She smacked him with a chart. “Off with you, Mr Di Lucca. Go heal someone.”

“Yes _boss_.” He must have heard their exchange.

***

Bernie arrived on Darwin and was put straight to work with a patient who had experienced blunt force trauma to his chest wall. She assessed him carefully and solidly with Doctor March, guiding her when needed and teaching her as much as she could. Zosia seemed more assertive and much more knowledgeable since the last time they had met, which Bernie was pleased about. She hoped that the incident with the notes hadn’t meant that Zosia would be uncomfortable in her presence, especially considering her marriage to Marcus had come to an end, and Zosia had gone above and beyond to help them work things out whilst she was in isolation.

Zosia seemed not to remember what had happened so many months ago, or if she did, it didn’t bother her. Bernie felt content with this.

Throughout the first couple of hours, Bernie felt like she was being watched from afar. Her heightened senses were on alert—they always were, she’d been trained to be, not only in the army but also whilst within her pack—and she could tell that someone somewhere was watching her. In the end she decided against subtlety and scanned the ward for the culprit.

Jac hastily looked away, pulling a look that seeped nonchalance when Bernie caught her gaze.

Bernie narrowed her gaze and chewed her lip, but went back to her work.

Zosia was chatty and expressive, complimented her generously and seemed so very eager to learn. Bernie could feel Mr Valentine’s gaze on her too, but for a very different reason, she reckoned. _I’m not going to steal your fiancée, buddy. Don’t worry._

She found it quite amusing, the way Zosia hung on her every word, and the way Oliver was watching them like he thought she’d sweep Zosia off her feet and carry her off into the sunset. _Not like I don’t have my own, age-appropriate brunette waiting for me back on the ground floor._ Bernie smirked just a bit behind her fringe, realising that if Ollie was suspicious, he thought that Bernie was _able_ to bag a girl like Zosia.

After having to open up the guy with the chest injury, and repair several items inside his ribcage, she scrubbed out, leaving Zosia to close up. Bernie cracked her neck one way and then the other, extending and scrunching her fingers to get the blood back into them. It had been taxing, but fulfilling. The guy would probably be okay.

A long curtain of red hair swept out of the door to Jac’s office. Bernie stopped, intending on receiving some sort of Jac-like appreciation masked behind an insult. But all she was met with was a frown and the tilt of a head into her office.

Bernie followed her in, unsure what she was supposed to have done, and watched Jac sit in her desk chair, her elbows on the desk.

“Ms Wolfe.”

“Jac.”

Jac flinched at the use of her first name. _Oh come on, everyone calls you Jac. It’s not like we’re not equals._

Bernie stood with her hands clasped in front of her, ready for any kind of barrage of abuse. Also ready to shoot her down if it became too much.

“Ms Wolfe. Take a seat.” Jac held out a hand.

Bernie sank slowly and confusedly into the chair the other side of the desk.

Jac steepled her fingers and touched her fingertips against her chin. She seemed to regard Bernie for a long few seconds, then sat back, reached for an iPad, and flicked a few things on the screen.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while, months actually.”

“What about?”

“D’you remember when you had suspected TB…”

“How could I forget?”

Jac blinked. “Quite.” Her eyes flicked to the iPad. “You’re sputum samples confirmed you did, in fact, not have TB.”

“Load of fuss over nothing.” Bernie attempted a lopsided smile, in a bid to ease whatever was bothering Jac. _Is she still embarrassed about that?_

“But what they did show was something else.”

Bernie looked at her fob watch in a joking way. “Bit late to be telling me these things, isn’t it? What, it’s been…” She counted on her fingers. “Nineteen months.”

“The seriousness of the issue meant I had to contact various professionals in different time zones.” Jac stared hard at her.

Bernie gulped. Had they found something? Did she have something worse than TB, all those months ago? Had she infected Serena with it? _Wouldn’t I be more unwell if I had ebola, or something?_

“My contacts were none the wiser, and I spoke with a few. Professors in communicable disease, chemical weapons, new viruses. Not one of them seemed to know what the pathogen in your sputum was.”

Bernie’s mouth fell open. _Sputum. Saliva. Werewolf cells. Infection. Jac’s done tests. Jac has involved other professionals._

“The only thing we could come up with was that you’ve been given some kind of pathogen as yet unidentifiable. Something new. Something manufactured.”

Bernie stared at her.

“Anything you want to tell me, Ms Wolfe?”

Bernie blinked, but forced a grin to spread over her face. “You sound paranoid. Chemical weapons? Come on, Naylor, you’re not that gullible.”

“I’m not in any way gullible. That’s the point. I looked at it from all angles. Nothing makes sense, except for this.”

“What if my sample got contaminated?” Bernie asked, trying to sound relaxed and amused. Truly, her heart thumped her ribs in some kind of war dance, and the hair on the back of her neck was prickling.

“By what? Something you ate? Or inhaled?”

“Yeah.”

“I think our lab would recognise a cup of tea or some sweet perfume, don’t you?”

Bernie faltered and looked at her hands.

“Look,” Jac continued, dropping her voice to a more gentle tone that Bernie didn’t recognise on her. “I’m not saying you’re in serious danger, or that we need to panic. I just think we need to run more tests. You’ve seen the news. That Russian whatever that got poisoned. Nerve gas agents being used by the military.”

“So this is a ‘best for the patient’ conversation?” Bernie stared incredulously at her.

“Something like that. Anyway, Wolfe, don’t you want to know? You’re the curious sort, always looking for answers. Breaking the rules. Aren’t you the slight bit interested in your own sputum?”

Bernie chuckled. “Fuss over nothing, yet again.”

“Okay, let me put this plainly.” The hard note was back in her voice, all comfort invisible again. “If you don’t let me check it out more thoroughly, I’m going have to call infection control, hazardous disease… The usual.”

Bernie scraped the side of her thumb with her nail and took in a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, she tapped her trainer on the floor several times. Then she pulled her gaze back to Jac’s and sighed. “I know what it is.”

Jac frowned. “You _know_ what it is?”

“Yes. And there’s no need to worry.” Bernie searched her brain for something that would explain the abnormalities, but drew a blank. She even looked around Jac’s desk for inspiration but found nothing.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you haven’t got a soul?” Bernie tried to joke.

Jac narrowed her eyes.

Bernie felt like slithering underneath the desk to hide from the hardened gaze. “Serena knows about it.”

“Really?” Jac did not seem convinced.

“Yeah she…um….she helped me with…with what to do.” Bernie was starting to panic. Even her extensive knowledge of everything medical could not fathom an explanation.

“And what did you do?”

“Look, can you just mind your own business?” Bernie started to get up but Jac’s raised eyebrow made her plonk back into the chair. _She’s starting to scare me. I need someone to back me up._ But she couldn’t phone Serena and explain what she wanted—Jac was sat right there. She couldn’t alert Jac to the seriousness of the dilemma she was in. She thought for a moment, and then a sparkle of hope occurred to her. _I wonder if it works both ways._

Jac flew into a tirade of hospital policy and protecting society from unknown pathogens, and various things Bernie didn’t listen to.

Instead, she gathered all of the internal strength she could muster and shouted Serena’s name as loudly as she could, silently and inside her own head.

A few seconds passed with Jac droning on in the hazy background. _Maybe it doesn’t work both ways._

Then a reply came, which made Bernie nearly stagger from her seat.

_Need me?_

Bernie considered the best way to respond. The answering telepathic call had been very familiar—Serena’s voice had echoed inside her skull. She took along breath in and responded.

_Yes. Now._

“You’re not even listening to me,” Jac bit at her, folding her arms and laying the iPad onto her desk with a huff.

“No, I’m sorry. I am. But like I said, I’ve dealt with it. Those that need to know, do know, and there’s no risk of…” She swallowed. “Contamination. Not to patients. Not to anyone.”

Jac frowned and shook her head. “This is insanity. I demand that you tell me about this mystery disease immediately. I can’t have you walking around with some kind of unknown virus or whatever. Especially not on my ward. Maybe that would hang well on AAU and obviously you’re sleeping with the boss so…”

Said boss swung the door open and Bernie’s stomach lurched in relief.

“Ms Campbell.” Jac crossed her legs, obviously gleeful that Bernie’s accomplice had arrived and the story would now be out in the open, whatever the story was.

“Jac. Delighted to see you.” Serena studied Bernie for a second or two, asking with her eyes what was wrong.

Bernie felt her throat tighten.

“Honestly, you steal my consultant and then have a right old go at her. I could hear you from the ward. What is all the shouting about?” Serena asked, her voice taking on a flirty quality.

Bernie immediately cocked an eyebrow at her and received a small shrug in return.

“Close the door.”

Serena paused before slowly complying.

Jac held out a hand to the other chair, beside Bernie’s. Serena sat.

“Your lady lover here has something to hide, and I would like to know exactly what it is before I go to infection control.” Jac’s words were combined with a shrug, but the weight behind them rang dangerous.

Serena looked from Jac to Bernie, completely confused. “I’ll ignore the homophobic name calling, Jac. But I’ll be honest, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sputum.”

“Sputum?”

Bernie squirmed in her seat.

“Yes, sputum. Ms Wolfe’s sputum to be more accurate. We tested it last year and…it contained unknown pathogens.”

A glint of realisation appeared in Serena’s eyes, but she hid it well. Bernie hoped Jac hadn’t noticed. “Little bit late to be telling us this information, isn’t it?”

“That’s what I said,” Bernie muttered, running a hand through her hair.

“Hmm.” Serena looked amused again. “An unknown pathogen? Really?”

“Bernie said you knew _all_ about it. Which from the look on your face was a downright lie.” Jac turned back to Bernie, who sent Serena a desperate look. “I need to know, right _now_.”

Serena placed a calm hand against Bernie’s upper arm. Bernie tried not to sink into the soothing caress. She wanted to put her cheek on Serena’s shoulder and let her rock her back and forth. She wanted to snuggle into Serena’s side, and allow her to make it all better.

“It wasn’t a lie,” Serena said in a measured way, her hand still on Bernie’s skin. Her fingers snuck under her scrub top so that only her long-sleeved top was between them. Bernie felt her own lips tugging into a smile. “I know all about it.”

“So?” Jac looked from one to the other, barely contained expectant fury, like flames in her eyes.

“Would you give us a few minutes alone?” Serena requested, her voice sickly sweet.

Bernie had to suppress a laugh.

“Fine. You’ve got fifteen. I’ll be back with the hazardous infection policy, for you perusal.” Jac left in a flurry of red hair and angry mutterings.

Serena swung her chair to face Bernie and reached up into her hair by her ear. “Oh darling, are you okay?”

“I am now you’re here. What the hell are we going to do?” Bernie closed her eyes as Serena stroked her ear, and then dropped her hand to take her fingers in her own.

“I think we need to be very clear about the story we tell her. She’s not an idiot.” Serena gazed at Bernie for a few heartbeats, and then looked down, her bottom lip in her mouth. “What about…have you considered actually telling her the truth?”

“What? No!” Bernie shook all over and pulled her hands out from Serena’s. She pushed her chair backwards, suddenly feeling too trapped and too close to her. “We can’t do that.”

“I just…” Serena held her hands out, palms up, in a gesture of despair. “She’s far too clever to buy some cock and bull story about you being infected with something unknown and us not doing anything about it.”

Bernie dropped her voice to a growl. “Jeremy will kill all three of us. Jason too. And that’s not a figure of speech.”

“Well, I don’t see a way out of this. I can’t believe she left it this long. What was she thinking?”

“Apparently she’s been talking it over with various acquaintances across the globe.”

“Oh dear. Yes that is a problem.”

“It is?”

“Well, I presume she’s the one with all the results.”

“I’ve no idea.”

Serena smiled and reached out.

Bernie eyed her, but then took her hand.

“So she’s probably alerted a whole bunch of people to these abnormal test results of yours.”

Bernie’s gut ached. She wondered whether she had an ulcer, but pushed the thought away. “Probably. Oh God, what a mess.”

“How about we give Alex a ring?”

Bernie stared at the phone on Jac’s desk, considered this for a moment, but then nodded.

***

Serena dialled and waited for Alex to pick up. “Hello, lovely. It’s Serena.”

“Oh, um, hi.” Having never phoned Alex before from work, Serena assumed she felt a bit thrown.

“Hi. We’re just having a little crisis over here at Holby.”

“You want me to do a locum shift?” Alex seemed pleased to have been asked.

“Ah. No. Not that kind of crisis. Although it would be preferable.” Serena sighed and rubbed Bernie’s hand with her thumb. “I’m just going to put you on speaker. Bernie’s here too.” She clicked the button and lay the receiver down on the desk.

“Hey Bern. What’s up?”

“Hey. Well, long story actually.”

Bernie explained the situation and Serena forced herself to stay quiet. It was Bernie’s thing and, although Bernie had shouted for her (in what she was starting to consider their ‘special way’ these days), Bernie needed to decide what to do about it for herself. However much Serena pushed her, Bernie would never forgive herself if she chose the wrong option.

Alex was so quiet and for so long that Serena thought she might have hung up. She cleared her throat, however, and Serena continued to stroke Bernie’s fingers in a way she hoped was calming.

“Okay,” Alex said after what felt like an eternity. “So basically unless Jac gets the truth, she’s going to tell the whole hospital.”

It wasn’t a question. Bernie nodded, then realised Alex couldn’t see her, and said, “Yes.”

“Right.” Alex sighed deeply and made a growly noise in her throat. “You don’t think she’ll believe some sort of crap about some disease you got in Afghanistan, something you can’t infect people with…I dunno.”

Bernie was silent and stared at their joined hands.

“Probably not,” Serena said, her voice gravelly. “Have you met Jac Nayor?”

“Did a shift last year on Darwin,” Alex said. “Bit of a dragon.”

“Highly intelligent, very big ego, and huge sense of morality.” Serena watched the blinking light on the phone that indicated it was on speaker. Bernie squeezed her fingers and she looked up. They exchanged a smiled. Serena’s stomach unclenched a bit.

“Shame,” Alex said sarcastically.

“What do we do?” Bernie asked, her voice small.

“I…Bern…” Alex trailed off and cleared her throat. “I think you’re going to have to tell her.”

Bernie groaned and sunk her fingers into her hair.

“But you need to make it very clear the consequences of her knowing. Maybe, if you get her on side, she will help you in the future. Hide test results if you ever need further surgery.”

Serena highly doubted it, but Alex did have a point.

“Okay.” Bernie huffed out a breath and her hand shook as she removed it from her hair. “Christ, Alex, this is so…”

“It’s scary,” Serena murmured, aware that Alex would be able to hear her. “And it’s complicated and…” She sighed and brought Bernie’s knuckles to her lips to kiss the backs of them. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

A happy little sigh sounded from the telephone. “Remind me to find a woman like you, yeah, Serena?”

Thankfully, they all snorted their amusement and agreement. Tears glistened in Bernie’s eyes, but the grip on Serena’s hand was firm and strong.

“Will do, love.” Serena rubbed the back of Bernie’s hand with her free palm. “Right. Must love you and leave you.”

“What about Jeremy?” Bernie asked, a shiver running through her.

“We can’t tell him,” Alex said, resignedly. “At least, not until we know how Naylor’s going to react.”

“Okay. Okay.” Bernie wiped her eyes.

“I’ll leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything, yeah?”

“We will,” Serena reassured her.

“Okay. Love you guys. Bye.”

“Love you too,” Serena said. “Bye.”

Alex hung up and Serena replaced the receiver.

Bernie’s gaze was uncertain. “What if she tells everyone about my…condition?”

Serena rubbed her arm again, tickling her fingertips against Bernie’s skin. “She’s going to tell everyone something anyway. I don’t know what’s worse: everyone thinking you’re contaminated with some deadly disease, or Jac knowing you can change into a wolf at will.”

Bernie shook her head and swore.

Serena put her arm around her and squeezed her as warmly as she could. “Darling, like I said, I’m right here. You’re not alone.”

“Jeremy’s going to go nuts.”

“He didn’t about me, did he?”

Bernie looked at her, unconvinced.

“Okay, well he didn’t about Jason. In fact, he has welcomed Jason into the fold almost more than he has me. He’s growing away from the ‘all human’s are dangerous’ mindset and into something bordering on normal.”

Biting her lip, Bernie nodded, but started at the floor for a moment. At the surprisingly polite knock to the office door, she sat up straight and nodded once, more convinced. “Okay. Let’s do this.”


	26. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jac finds out Bernie's secret and has a proposal for her.  
> Serena experiences something she hasn't in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for waiting. Here's a long chapter.
> 
> I think the next chapter will be my last for this particular fic. So much to do with editing/writing my soon-to-be-published works. 
> 
> If you feel like finding out more about my original fiction, publishing dates, etc, feel free to sign up to my newsletter...  
> http://eepurl.com/c-r8yP

Jac strode back into the office but stood by her desk, making no move to sit.

Serena kept her hand around Bernie’s and waited a moment, before squeezing.

Bernie looked up from where she had apparently been staring at the floor and visibly swallowed. Then she took her hand out of Serena’s and nodded towards the other side of Jac’s desk. “Sit. Please.”

“Finally.” Jac sat and folded her arms. Curiosity shone out from behind her usual hard gaze. “Get on with it, yeah? I’ve got things to do.”

“You’re the one who insisted I come clean about it.” Bernie’s tone was defensive.

Serena forced herself to not reach out and hold her hand again. There was something that resembled determination and strength in Bernie’s eyes. Serena stomach warmed at the fact.

“Whatever, Wolfe.” Jac shrugged like she didn’t care. Serena marvelled at how the woman could seem both interested and nonchalant at the same time.

“Right. Here’s the deal.” Bernie sat up straight and clasped her hands. “There’s something you need to know before I tell you the truth. It’s quite serious, I hope you understand that.”

“Fine. What, am I being sworn to secrecy?”

Bernie blinked. “Effectively.”

Rolling her eyes, Jac leaned back in her seat until it creaked. “Sure, I won’t tell anyone.” Sarcasm dripped from her. Serena was surprised she couldn’t see a puddle of it on the floor.

“Once you know,” Bernie said, her words slow and steady, “your life will be in significant danger.”

“Really? Enough with the dramatics.”

“Really, Jac.” Bernie leant forwards and held out a loose hand, palm up, on the desk. “My…my boss. In all this. If there is any hint that you might leak the information or…or use it against me…or…or us, he’ll have you killed.”

Serena swallowed hard. The context of Bernie’s words was harsh, but the tone of her voice was soft and slightly pleading.

One eyebrow cocked, Jac paused. She seemed to falter. “Seriously?”

Bernie nodded.

Jac pointed her raised eyebrow at Serena too. “Is she bullshitting me, Serena?”

“No,” Serena said simply. “I’m sworn to the same thing. I’m trusted to tell no-one, and I know my place.”

“Not like you,” Jac said and now her voice was thin and wispy, like she’d lost energy, or perhaps confidence.

“Believe me, it’s really not. But I’ve seen what can happen.” Flashes of Clay returning broken and battered, of Serena having to save him, and of Jeremy returning saying that the mutts had been dealt with, crossed her mind’s eye. She blinked rapidly to rid herself of the images.

“Are you willing to promise to keep the whole thing from anyone and everyone?” Bernie asked, her chin raised.

Jac narrowed her eyes first at Bernie, then Serena. She stared out of the window and huffed. Then she looked back at Bernie. “Are you honestly telling me that this secret you have is so….absolutely huge…that I could be killed if I told anyone?”

_Trust Jac to put it plainly._

“Yes.” Bernie nodded once.

“Then, fine. Whatever it takes. I’m kind of on tenterhooks now.” Jac shook her head. “You’re either insanely self-important, or just insane. Either way, you’re going to tell me.”

“Right, right.” Bernie’s eyes slid to one side and she took a deep breath. “But not here. You’ll come to mine and Serena’s tonight, after we’re done here. Then we will tell you. I will tell you. And you won’t believe me, so I’ll need to show you proof.”

Suspicion and distrust spread across Jac’s features. “Is that really necessary? I’d rather not enter into your lesbian love den.”

“Jac,” Serena warned. Anger flickered through her belly and then died. “Enough of the discriminatory remarks.”

“But they’re so fun.”

Serena rolled her eyes.

“So, I, what? I come to yours and you get me drunk and…”

Bernie balled her fists and growled in frustration. “I can’t tell you here. I have to show you proof otherwise you won’t believe me.”

“And you can only do that at home?”

Bernie nodded.

“Fine.”

Serena stood and reached out to hold Bernie’s arm. She flicked her eyebrows up once at Jac. “I presume you know where we live?”

Jac shrugged. “Text me your address.”

Serena nodded.

“And this better not be some kind of weird hoax to get me to forget about it.”

“It’s not.” Bernie’s resolve was waning, Serena could tell.

She steered Bernie out of Jac’s office and down the corridor. “I’m assuming you’re no longer needed on Darwin.”

“I’ll be glad to be back downstairs.” Bernie blinked and stopped short, causing Serena to stop too. She looked quizzically at her. “Do you think Jac called me up here intentionally?”

“I think she had a great excuse and took the opportunity, yes.” Serena pulled her and they made their way out of the ward and into the lift. Once the doors closed, they were alone.

Bernie sagged immediately against Serena’s side, her nose pressing into her hair.

“Oh darling,” Serena whispered and slid an arm around her waist. “It’s alright.”

Bernie said nothing the entire ride down to AAU.

***

Serena drove Bernie’s car home, with Bernie sat in the passenger seat, wringing her hands and shivering. Serena didn’t think Bernie was capable of driving home without causing a serious accident. Whenever she could, Serena reached over to give her hand or knee a squeeze. Once or twice Bernie managed to look over and muster up a sad smile.

Jac was already at the house, leaning idly against their front door and jangling her own car keys. “You drive like a pensioner, Serena.”

“It’s Bernie’s car, I’m not used to it,” Serena grumbled and let them all inside.

“You love my car,” Bernie hissed in her ear.

Delighted by the gentle teasing, Serena swiped Bernie’s backside with her scarf as she slid past. They hung up their coats and things, watching Jac’s back as she disappeared into the living room.

Jac plonked herself in the big armchair and crossed her arms again, as she had in her office. Her energy hadn’t dissipated; she was practically vibrating with need. “Come on then. Out with it.”

“Right.” Bernie sat on the two-seater.

Serena looked around and bit her lip. She wanted to sit next to Bernie but wasn’t sure. When Bernie held out a hand, Serena exhaled and took it, allowing herself to be pulled onto the sofa next to Bernie. They exchanged an affectionate smile.

“My sputum sample would have come up abnormal, with no real discernible explanation, because I, Jac Naylor, am a werewolf.”

The laughter that exploded out of the redhead was loud, derisive and patronising. “I thought we’d agreed to be serious?”

“I am being serious,” Bernie said, blinking.

Jac stopped laughing and stared at them both. “If you’re going to make something up, at least let it be believable.”

“She’s serious, Jac,” Serena explained, and felt like she was talking to a child. “I can corroborate her story.”

“And what a story it is!” Jac exclaimed, her arms flailing about and her eyes wide as saucers. “Let’s call the tabloids, shall we? Magical creatures are real! Harry Potter lives!”

“Enough with the hysterics please,” Serena said, giving Jac her best head-of-department look. An F1 would have shrunken in their shoes. Jac, of course, did not.

“I’m hysterical? You guys are hilarious. What—too much hot sex and you’ll believe anything, Campbell?”

Serena glared at her. _These little digs are starting to get on my nerves._

“I knew I’d have to prove it,” Bernie said, shaking her head slowly and looking like the world was against her.

Serena squeezed her hand. “I was sort of hoping it wouldn’t come to that.”

Bernie smiled and leant forward to give Serena an unexpected kiss on the cheek. “I’d be worried if Jac didn’t need proof, to be honest.”

“True. But it’s a pain.” Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand again, and then let her go so that she could stand. “You going to go the whole hog, so to speak, or just a small part?”

Bernie shrugged. “Whole hog. Don’t much feel like being a random appendage tonight.”

Serena clambered up from the sofa as well and could feel Jac’s horrified and confused gaze on her as she went to the curtains and pulled them swiftly closed. The living room was pulled into semi-darkness, so she went to the light switch and turned it on.

Bernie stood in the middle of the carpet and looked around her.

“Bernie?” Serena tried not to smile. “You might want to lose your clothes?”

Huffing frustratedly at her forgetfulness, Bernie rubbed at the back of her neck and eyed Jac worriedly, before slipping out and into the hallway.

Serena studied Jac from across the room. Electric fizzed from her. _She’s completely frazzled. I wonder when the last time she ate was._ She decided she’d make them all a good healthy meal, once this was all over. _I’ve got a big pot of pasta in the fridge, That will do nicely._

“So, should we be calling the mental health team, or what?” Jac’s eyes were still round, but her voice had softened to something resembling sympathy.

Serena chuckled and relaxed at the difference in tone. “That’s exactly what I thought when Bernie told me.”

“When did she tell you?” Jac screwed up her eyes and rubbed her face, like she was unsure where she was.

“Last November.”

“And this…whatever. Werewolf thing. Whatever it is. You’ve kept it secret all this time?”

Serena smiled and nodded. Her stomach felt warm at the thought of Bernie, her beautiful, strong and courageous Bernie. And, actually, how truly easy it had been to keep the secret, Jason not-with-standing.

Rustling and then some groaning from the hallway. The door was wooden and therefore not see-through. Serena trained her gaze on the door and tried to send calming and loving thoughts through it. _Stupid, really. I could shout something to her inside my head, but I’d probably distract her._

Jac was looking at the door as if it was about to burst into flames. Or perhaps crawling with bugs.

 _I’ve forgotten how strange this is for other people. I’ve seen Bernie change so many times, back and forth, that it doesn’t seem all that weird to me anymore._ Her insides tingled even more at the thought and she found she was smiling.

A few snorts and wolf-like groans later and a thud sounded from the other side of the door. The door remained firmly closed.

“Oh, you plonker,” Serena chuckled, getting up to open the door for Bernie.

Bernie stepped in and held her paw up to take her next step, but stopped when she lifted her head to look at Jac.

Jac’s face had gone white. Her jaw hung loosely and she had almost fallen forward in the armchair.

Brushing her hand against Bernie’s long spine, Serena stepped away and went to Jac. “I fainted the first time I saw her, so take some deep breaths and try not to do that.”

Jac inhaled deeply and then blew it out through pursed lips. “You’d never let me live it down.”

Relieved that Jac was able to manage actual words, let alone a witty jibe, Serena refrained from touching her shoulder, as she had intended on doing.

Bernie stepped further into the room, taking a quick and obvious sweep of her surroundings, including the window and drawn curtains. Then she walked towards Jac and stood in the middle of the carpet, her huge feet shaking a bit.

“Nice dog. Now where’s Bernie?”

Bernie snorted and shook her head.

Jac swore. “Did the dog just shake its head at me?”

Bernie nodded. Her eyes were narrowed and Serena felt the overwhelming urge to laugh. Serena recognised the wolf-expression. She’d seen it before when she herself had said something Bernie wasn’t in agreement with.

“Well-trained,” Jac said, but she didn’t sound like even she believed it.

“That’s Bernie,” Serena said firmly, trying to cement the fact into Jac’s brain, but not sure how else they could convince her.

“Okay, if that’s Bernie, make it do something a dog wouldn’t understand. Bernie? Do a dance, or something?”

Serena winced. “She won’t understand you if you speak quite that quickly.”

“Convenient.”

“Her brain changes when she’s a wolf. She finds it difficult to process human language.” Serena considered the dark-furred wolf that had its head cocked to one side. “Maybe say just one word, or two?”

Jac shook her head slowly, sighed and shrugged. “Fine. Bernie. Dance.”

Bernie’s expression had turned to strained. Then her features relaxed and she huffed, before stepped one side and then the other, repeatedly.

A laugh bubbled up from somewhere deep in Serena’s belly. “She has no rhythm, even in wolf form.”

Jac stared horrified at the wolf, who trotted about and would be blushing if she were in human form. Bernie’s head was lowered and her eyes were shuttered. The brown gaze was determinedly turned away from Jac.

“Alright, alright. Enough.” Jac held up a hand. “Stop. Dear God, before my opinion of you lowers even more.”

Bernie had recognised the word ‘stop’ and caught herself, lowering all four feet to the carpet again. She huffed and tossed her head about, a shudder running from her neck to the tip of her tail.

“Fine. I believe you.” Jac put her fingers to her head. “I must be going mad too.”

Serena stood and knelt by Bernie’s side, which placed her a little shorter than the massive wolf. She nudged her shoulder against Bernie’s and Bernie softened, and then nudged her back. Serena smiled gently at her.

“Would touching her make it more…believable?”

Jac stared at Serena with something fiery in her eyes. She looked frightened.

“Oh, she’s not going to hurt you.” Serena beckoned Jac over.

Jac cocked an eyebrow, before slipping from the armchair to kneel on the floor. She, very slowly, lifted one hand and held it out.

Padding tentatively across the room, Bernie sat in front of her, one wide paw raised. She patted Jac’s hand with her paw, like a cat would a toy, but awkwardly. She placed her paw down again and put her head to one side in question.

“She’s asking if that’s enough,” Serena whispered.

Jac’s furrowed eyebrows suggested perhaps she wasn’t quite there.

Serena shuffled forward on her knees and took Jac’s hand, moving it to Bernie’s back. “See? She’s real. She’s really real.”

“This is insane.” Jac leant forward, no longer frightened, and smoothed her palm against Bernie’s side. Her eyes narrowed in intrigue now, rather than disbelief. “I’ve seen wolves in zoos and on television. They’re skinny and wiry.” She glanced up at Serena. “This isn’t some mutt you’ve got from the pound, is it?”

“No. This is Bernie. And werewolves are bigger than normal wolves. I’ve seen them too and the difference is striking.”

Jac sat back on her heels and her hand dropped into her lap. “I can’t believe this. I mean, I do…I really do. Because the evidence speaks for itself.” She stared back at Bernie with her mouth open again for a while.

Serena allowed her the time.

Bernie shifted from foot to foot, blatantly uncomfortable with the scrutiny, until Serena stroked the back of her hand against her shoulder. Bernie threw her a half-hearted attempt at annoyance.

“Oh shush. I’m not petting you.”

Bernie sighed deeply and leaned into Serena’s hand.

“How did…?” Jac shook her head and started again. “How is this possible?”

“Similar to the myths. Bernie got bitten by another werewolf. She’s part of a pack of them and that’s why it’s so dangerous for you to know. Their…our…alpha. He’s very much interested in protecting his pack.”

“’Our’?” Jac stared at her.

“I’m part of the pack.”

“You’re not…”

“No. I’m human.”

Jac threw her hands into the air, but the movement must have spooked the wolf part of Bernie’s brain because she hopped back with a skid.

Serena gripped the long fur at her neck and brought her other hand up to sooth her. “S’alright. Why don’t you go change back, hmm?”

Bernie blinked at her.

“Go. Change.”

Bernie nodded and snorted. She gave Serena a small nuzzle, before turning in a swish of tail and slipping out the door.

The front door banged open and a male voice drifted through. “Oh, hello, Auntie Bernie. I didn’t know you’d be a wolf today.” Jason’s grinning face poked through. “Hello, Auntie Serena.” His gaze fell on Jac. “Oh.” He looked to his aunt for clarification.

“It’s alright, Jason. Jac knows.”

“She does?”

“Yes.” Serena clambered from the floor to rub his shoulder. “So, no need to worry.”

“Is Jac in the pack now too?” His grin widened. “Oh. That rhymes.”

“No, she isn’t. And we’re not to tell anyone that Jac knows, okay? Not even Jeremy, not yet.”

Murmurs and scuffles from the hallway.

Jason looked behind him in concern. “Is that Auntie Bernie?”

“We’ll just give her a minute.” Serena closed the door firmly and sat on the sofa again. “It often takes her a few minutes to gather herself after a change.”

Jac was staring at them both with eyes that looked like they were about to fall out of her skull. Serena blindly wondered whether Guy Self would be able to fix them. _Or would it be more down to Ear, Nose and Throat?_

She shook her head and pressed a hand to her mouth. The whole event was muddling her brain and making her think surreal thoughts. She took a large breath and placed her palms together. “I think we could do with a drink.” She turned to Jac. “What do you say?”

“What’s the strongest thing you have?”

“I think we have some whiskey.” Serena went into the kitchen. She nodded to Jason, who seemed to understand he was to look over Jac whilst Serena got the drinks.

***

Bernie pushed up way before she usually would and climbed shakily into her clothes. _No need to make Jac think I’m weak._ She held up her hands and studied them. They only shook a tiny bit. Nodding once, she pulled on her socks, curling her toes in and out to get the feeling back into them. _I hate changing in a rush. It makes me all numb._

Pushing the door open, Bernie went back into the living room. Jac was sitting with a tumble in both hands, staring into the honey-coloured liquid is contained like it was the most interesting thing she’d ever seen. That thought made Bernie smile.

Jason was frowning at Jac with intense scrutiny. “So, you’ve been being nosey?”

Jac’s head shot up. Bernie had obviously walked into the middle of a conversation. “Hardly nosey.” Jac returned his gaze. “I saw something that didn’t make sense and I asked questions.”

Jason seemed pleased with that answer. “I do that. When I don’t understand something. Auntie Bernie always says I should ask if I don’t understand something someone does.”

Bernie heart swelled and she tried to hide her smile under her fringe. “And you should. So long as the subject isn’t too personal.”

Jason nodded. “I have a list of inappropriate topics on my laptop. Would you like to see it, Jac?”

“No. You’re okay.” The lines on Jac’s face had smoothed somewhat. “Welcome back, I suppose.” She smiled tightly at Bernie. “And I suppose I should say something like ‘thank you for proving it to me’, or something.”

“You’re welcome.” Bernie sat next to Serena, who squeezed her knee and handed her a similar tumbler of whiskey. Bernie allowed the fiery liquid to sit in her mouth for a while before she swallowed it down. She liked the way it burned; it grounded her and distracted her from the anxiety fluttering inside her.

Serena’s palm smoothed against her spine and Bernie smiled at her.

 _You okay?_ Serena didn’t even appear to need to shout the words to her.

 _I’m okay._ Bernie tried it at a normal volume too, and was pleased when Serena’s smile broadened into something sparkly and full of affection.

Despite Jac being in the room, Bernie leant in and pressed her lips to Serena’s. Just a simple kiss, but Bernie closed her eyes and felt Serena’s fingers at her cheek. When they broke apart Jason was grinning at them and Jac was decidedly rolling her eyes.

“Oh please.” Serena apparently didn’t mind that they had an audience. “We’re at home. It’s not like we’re humping one another against the door.”

Bernie felt a bit brave and cheeky. “We can if you fancy it,” she said to Serena.

Serena giggled and batted at her playfully.

Jac rolled her eyes again. “So, let me get this clear in my head. Not that much is clear right now. It’s all a bit…” She didn’t need to finish the sentence; Bernie could imagine the confusion she was experiencing. “So, you got bitten by…some dangerous creature. And now you’re, what, changing at the full moon or…?”

“Actually, it’s a misconception that werewolves only change at the full moon.” Jason continued with the pathology.

Bernie leaned back on the sofa and pulled Serena with her, taking the few minutes whilst Jason talked to press her side up against Serena’s and put her nose close. She inhaled. Serena turned her head slightly and cocked an eyebrow. Bernie rested her chin on Serena’s shoulder. She slid her hand into Serena’s and smoothed her thumb against the back of her hand. Serena let out a sigh.

Jac listened mostly without speaking. She asked the odd question, which Jason answered knowledgably. Bernie got the impression she was impressed by Jason’s explanations of the werewolf pathology, culture and history. He seemed in his element, having finally found someone to impart all his knowledge to. Bernie thought he’d be a good public speaker on the subject.

_Not that that would be allowed, of course._

She continued to snuggle her nose near to Serena’s neck. A strand of Serena’s scent was different tonight, but not unfamiliar. Bernie tried to identify it, but wasn’t sure whether it was something new, or just new on Serena. She didn’t mind the new smell; actually it was quite attractive. She wondered whether Serena had reverted to some old perfume today, or perhaps whether she’d eaten something she hadn’t in a long time.

Bernie’s body responded positively, and she had to hold back from kissing Serena’s neck and trying to bury into her.

Once the questions had dried up, Jac drained the remainder of her whiskey and set the glass on the coffee table. “I must admit, you do seem to know everything.”

Jason grinned. “I’ve read both books at Stonehaven, and talked extensively to Clay about the whole thing. He’s very good at explaining it.”

“So are you.” A rare compliment from Jac that Jason seemed to recognise.

“Thank you.”

Bernie’s stomach grumbled. She rubbed it and Serena stood from the sofa.

“I’ve got an awfully large pan of pasta in the fridge. Who’s up for some?”

Bernie pushed to her feet and rubbed her hands together. “I don’t think I’ve eaten since lunch.”

“You really eat six-thousand calories a day?” Jac asked, getting up too.

“If I don’t, I tend to flake out.”

“I actually hate you.” But there was a touch of affection in Jac’s voice.

Bernie smirked and followed Serena into the kitchen.

“But, it’s pie night.”

“I know it is, Jason, but sometimes we need to change our plans.”

He pushed his glasses up his nose. “I suppose, just this once, and as Jac is here…”

“That’s my boy.” Serena patted his arm and went to get the pasta.

They all sat at the table and Jason handed out cutlery. Serena put the saucepan on the hob and stirred the warming pasta. Bernie noticed she put her hand to her belly a few times and rubbed. _She’s probably hungry too, it’s been a long day._

Once there were four bowls of food on the table, steaming and smelling delicious, Jac placed her hands together. “This whole thing is a real discovery. Really it is.”

“It must seem like that,” Serena replied, lifting another forkful of pasta. “I suppose it’s the norm for me now, it doesn’t seem so awe-inspiring anymore.”

“Really.” Jac chewed thoughtfully. “We need to do some serious research, make sure we can identify other werewolves. Perhaps look at finding a cure.”

“A…a cure?” Bernie’s fork clattered to her bowl.

“Yes, of course. More scientific research needs to be done. It doesn’t sound like any of the _pack…_ ” She placed quotation marks around the word by raising two fingers into the air. “…have done much actual study. Blood-work, enzyme tests, etcetera.”

“You…you think there should be a cure?” Serena’s voice dripped with distaste.

“Don’t you?” Jac lay her fork down.

Jason looked back and forth between them all.

“From the way you behave, Ms Wolfe…” A spark lit in Jac’s eyes. “Okay, I just got that your name is… that’s an interesting coincidence, isn’t it?”

“That only just occurred to you?” Bernie snorted.

“Anyway,” Serena said, her eyebrows furrowed. “Back to the issue at hand. You think that a cure should be available. What, on the NHS?”

“Absolutely. From the way Bernie seems to feel about being a werewolf, I’d say she’d jump at the chance to be normal.”

All eyes on her, Bernie stilled. Something like dread trickled into her stomach, but it was quickly followed by bright twinkles of hope. She stared at Jac for a few minutes. “We can’t risk exposure. I told you that.”

“I understand. I mean, your private life is your private life. I get that.” She leaned forward. “But what if I could do some research in secret. Come up with a cure. You could go back to being a human and this whole thing would just…” She made a fluttering gesture with her fingers. “…disappear.”

Bernie looked at her bowl of pasta. She could feel Serena’s derisive mood hitting her in warm waves, and she was glad for it. Serena was strong, and Bernie knew she loved her just the way she was. Even if Bernie was imperfect, broken, tainted. Even if there lingered the tiny spark of worry that she would one day hurt Serena in some way. Bite her, just as Alex had done to Bernie, and force her into a life she would hate Bernie for.

Bernie blinked back tears. What if Jac could find a cure? What if she could come up with some kind of fix for her six year problem? Bernie longed for a life where she didn’t have to hide. She missed her kids, and even if recently they had been more contactable, if she wasn’t constantly at the beck and call of the Stonehaven Pack, she could spend more time with them.

Swallowing, she pushed her hands under her legs. Her bowl of pasta wasn’t steaming anymore.

“What d’you say?” Jac seemed enthralled and on the edge of excitement.

Bernie lifted her head. When she turned to her, Serena’s eyes were big and round. Serena quickly looked away.

“I…I don’t know.” Bernie chewed her lip. “I’d have to think about it.”

“Really?” Serena asked, sitting up straight and staring at her.

“I need some time. Can we just leave it for now?” Bernie fidgeted and picked up her fork again. She gobbled down the rest of her pasta.

“Let me know. Obviously, you’d be my main subject. I’d need hair samples, blood samples from both your human and wolf form. Sputum, that’s a given.” Jac shrugged. “It’d be an amazing opportunity. I’d keep it confined to just us.” Jac smiled and started to eat as well. “You could go to your alpha with the findings, and maybe they could use them to turn the rest of the pack back into humans.”

Serena hadn’t eaten the rest of her pasta, but stood with a loud scrape of her chair to clear her bowl from the table. She downed the wine she’d been drinking and, after a last look at Bernie, she disappeared upstairs.

Watching her go with lead in her stomach, Bernie cleared the rest of the table silently. Jason was a calming presence beside her as he helped her fill the dishwasher. Jac grabbed a cloth and wiped the table and mats.

“I’m going to assume there are more werewolves than just your little pack?”

Bernie nodded. “Certainly. Mutts probably all over the world, from what I can gather. Most of them don’t pay us any heed, but sometimes we need to keep them in check. That’s the pack’s purpose. To stop the mutts from getting out of control and exposing werewolves to the human world.”

Jason went into the living room and Bernie heard the television turn on.

“So, I guess a cure would be beneficial. Something to give to mutts if they misbehave.”

“I’m not sure Jeremy would agree to that. He tends to just eliminate the problem, if you get my drift.”

Jac blew out a breath. “Whole new world, Wolfe. Can barely get my head around it.”

Nodding, Bernie sighed. “Yeah. It can be a bit much for people.”

Jac looked at her watch. “Hmm. I’d better get off. Give me a call about the cure idea. I already have a list up here…” She tapped her head. “…of tests we’ll need to begin with. Hope you’re not afraid of needles.”

“Are you kidding?” Bernie squared her shoulders and folded her arms. “An army medic afraid of needles?”

“Hey, I heard what happened with Digby that time he got the soldier stuck in his arm. Zosia told me.” Jac’s face fell for a moment. “Nice lad.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t bad. I didn’t know him all that well. But Serena always spoke fondly.” She smiled. “And Dominic, too.”

Bernie led Jac into the hallway. She took a moment to look upstairs. She could hear Serena moving about, but nothing else. She bit her lip.

“Anyway, my furry colleague. Suppose I’ll wait for your call.”

“Jac.” Bernie stood in front of the door so that she couldn’t leave. “Please, please. It’s so important that you tell no-one. I’m already taking a risk by telling you. If Jeremy finds out…” She left the sentence hanging and hoped her tone spoke for itself.

Jac nodded. “Yeah. Sure. Don’t worry.”

“Right then.” Bernie moved away and opened the door.

Jac stepped out into the night. Bernie watched her as she walked down the path, got into her car, and drove away.

Leaving Jason to his television programme, Bernie ascended the stairs. _I can tell Serena is upset, but I’m not sure why._ Pushing the bedroom door open, she found Serena curled up in bed, her eyes closed.

“Hey.” She tried not to speak too loudly, in case Serena was asleep.

Serena inhaled deeply and turned onto her back. Her big dark eyes blinked in the dimness of the room. “Hey.”

“You okay?” Bernie closed the door and moved towards Serena’s side of the bed. She sat at Serena’s hip.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to leave you with Jac.” She looked towards the window. “Terribly rude of me. I heard her leave.”

“Yeah, she’s gone.” Bernie folded her hands in her lap. “Eventful day.”

“Indeed.” Serena pushed up on her elbows then sat up properly. “Are you serious about being cured?”

Bernie considered her. Serena’s eyes were wet. Had she been crying? “Um…maybe. I don’t know.”

“You want to be cured?”

Bernie shrugged. “I think it would simplify things. Especially for us.”

“Why would it simplify things for us?” Serena’s eyebrows had furrowed.

“Um…because it would mean I was normal. We wouldn’t have to face all the shit we have to face every day because of who I am.”

“And you’d just throw it all away, this life, the pack, your special abilities? Just so you could be normal?”

“I…I don’t know. I think it would be best, don’t you?”

Serena’s mouth opened and she stared at her. She swung out of bed and started to pace the bedroom. “Bernie, I don’t think it would be best.” She gestured up and down. “Look at you. You’re fantastic and amazing just as you are. You want to change who you are?”

“No.” Bernie stood too and folded her arms. “Just what I am. The things that make me different. The things that set me apart from the rest of the world.”

“But those are the things that make you special.” Serena stepped close and took her arms. “I can’t believe you can’t see that.”

Bernie dropped her head. “I hate that I’m different. I hate that I have this ability inside me that one day might mean I hurt you. I hate being at the beck and call of some bloke half way across the world, and that I have to respond whenever he calls me to him. I hate being different and broken and afraid all the time.”

Serena cupped her cheeks. Her hands were cool and gentle. “Darling, you will never hurt me. I thought we’d agreed on that?”

“I still don’t trust myself not to, Serena.”

“I trust you.” Serena leant in and kissed her and Bernie’s heart beat so hard that she could do nothing but respond. “And I love you.”

“But I’m broken. I have these urges, to change, I have to do it frequently because if I don’t I go crazy. Wouldn’t it be wonderful not to have that?”

“Everyone has urges and needs. I can’t go a week without shiraz.”

Bernie stepped away and snorted. “That’s not the same.”

Serena hardened again and her tone dropped to a growl. “You know what I mean. Everyone has things they have to do to keep themselves well. Eating, sleeping, washing, changing. Chocolate, wine, fags. A loving fantastic relationship with someone who loves me.”

Bernie sighed and dropped her head back in frustration. “But imagine. Imagine if there was a cure and we could show up with it to Jeremy and he could use it how he likes.” She wrung her hands. “We’d have a choice about whether we were or weren’t a werewolf.” She unsuccessfully pushed the gathering tears away. One fell down her cheek. She swiped at it. “Elena could give it to the kids. They could grow up normal and not afraid.”

“It’s not going to stop them being afraid.” Serena sniffed. “People are afraid. It means we have the drive to keep the things we love close and safe.”

“I want you to be safe.”

“I am safe. So safe.” Serena stepped up to her. Her eyes glinted with tears.

Bernie just shook her head.

“I love you just as you are. And I love Alex, and Clay and Elena and Jeremy, just as they are. Imagine losing that, your family. Which, inevitably you will. I’m sure as hell Clay won’t want a cure and Jeremy neither. I expect the jury’s out on Elena, but she’d want to stay with Clay. And Alex, well, she’s an enigma.”

“Alex would want to stay werewolf. The pack is the one thing she regards as family.”

“There you go.” Serena took Bernie’s hands and squeezed them. “So, all those people, those wonderful, funny, loving people you’ve come to think of as family, just gone. With one little cure.”

Bernie sighed.

“And what about Jason?”

“Oh he’d be fine.”

“He’d be confused. He and Clay are close. Jason feels part of a large family, which he’s never really had. You find and take a cure and suddenly it’s not just your own life you’re changing. I wouldn’t be accepted into the pack anymore and neither would Jason.”

Finally feeling like they were understanding one another, Bernie pulled Serena back to the bed and sat her so that her back was against the headboard. She folded her own legs and sat in front of her, their hands still joined. “I suppose I didn’t think about you or Jason.” She blinked. “And that’s not because…I just never considered you might miss the pack. I always thought it was an inconvenience for you. Having this strange family in America that sort of control things that I do.”

“Not at all. I love them. And we had a wonderful time in Stonehaven in the summer. Despite certain events, and much trauma, I think of my time over there as a lovely holiday. And it was nice to be part of something that isn’t work. I mean, I love AAU, and that’s a lot like a family. But Stonehaven… That’s a real, close-knit, loving, hilarious family that takes care of each other.”

Bernie stared down at their hands, noted the wrinkles on each of Serena’s knuckles, and her neat nails. She stroked Serena’s soft skin and sighed.

“That’s true.”

When she looked up Serena was smiling at her, her tears nearly gone. “I suppose I should concede as well. Of course, it’s your decision. And it may not even work, this cure idea.”

“So, whatever I decide, you’ll support me?”

“As I would with anything.” Serena touched her cheek. “We’ll deal with it together.”

“You’ll love me even if I’m not a werewolf?”

“I’d love you if you were a parking attendant.”

Bernie chuckled and they simply grinned at one another for a while. Then she knelt up and got close and kissed Serena again, this time with more urgency. Her hands crept from Serena’s waist to her breasts, free under her pyjama shirt. Serena made a little moaning noise against her lips, but pushed her away before she could deepen the kiss. A look of apology slipped across her face.

“What’s the matter?” Bernie asked, sitting back on her heels.

Serena placed a hand over her lower tummy. “Um…despite otherwise believing I’m well over the menopause, my body seems to have tricked me.”

“Oh.” _Well that’s new. I wondered why I recognised the new part of her scent. Must have been pheromones._

“Yeah. I’ll be honest, it’s not the most comfortable thing.”

“You’re in pain?” Bernie immediately shifted across the bed to sit next to her.

Serena rubbed her tummy and winced. “Unfortunately.” Red crept up her cheeks. “Sorry, darling.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Bernie pressed a kiss to her cheek and wrapped an arm around Serena’s waist. “This okay?” She indicated her arm.

“Mmm.” Serena snuggled against her and sighed. “Periods were always so painful when I had them regularly. At one point I considered going on the pill, just so that they weren’t so heavy and…” She reddened further. “Sorry. Not so sexy.”

“Serena, I’m a doctor. You think I’ve never heard anyone talk about their menstrual cycle?”

Serena chuckled. “Hmm. Good point.”

“So, did you go on the pill?”

“Yep. Made me crazy.”

“Ah. I knew there was a reason for it.”

Despite her obvious discomfort, Serena smacked Bernie’s shoulder with a laugh. “Oi. Less of the crazy. I’m not on it anymore.”

Bernie nestled her under her arm and kissed around her ear. “Makes life more interesting.”

“You can talk, Ms Werewolf.”

“I suppose it’s time for bed,” Bernie said, looking at the large clock on the wall of their bedroom. “Early shift tomorrow and all that.”

“Suppose.” Serena grimaced and stretched a bit, as if she was trying to get comfortable.

Bernie rubbed Serena’s belly once more and then went to get undressed. She made sure her alarm was set for the morning. Naked, she brushed her teeth with the door open so she could maintain visual contact with Serena.

 _Poor thing. I hated painful periods when I was younger. I wonder what caused it, as she hasn’t had one at least since we’ve been sleeping together._ The overwhelming urge to make Serena feel better surged through her, and as she finished brushing, rinsed her mouth, and replaced her brush in the holder, she returned to the bedroom with the motivation to help.

“So,” Bernie said, sliding them both down under the covers. “So, you’ve had some ibuprofen or whatever works?”

Serena nodded, and turned onto her back. “I thought about getting a hot water bottle, but then I figured I had you.”

Eyebrows rising, Bernie grinned. “Very true.”

Serena tugged at Bernie’s hand and lay it flat against her cotton-covered top. “Hope you don’t mind me sleeping in pyjamas.”

“Of course not. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Bernie pressed her lips to Serena’s cheek. “D’you want me to put some on?”

“No. That’s okay.” Serena reached to turn the lamp off and guided Bernie’s hand in slow circles across her belly. “Hmm. Reminds me of when I ate too much.”

“And you had a food baby?”

Serena nodded. “You took such good care of me.”

“I’ll always take care of you.”

Serena sighed deeply, squirmed a bit, then settled.

“Cramps?” Bernie whispered.

“Yeah. Oh come on, menopause, where did you go?”

“Yeah come back, I like my women post-menopausal.”

Serena chuckled. “So, you’re going to talk to Jac tomorrow? Decide what you want to do?”

Bernie continued to circle. “Yeah. Think I need to sleep on it.”

Serena reached up to take Bernie’s jaw in her hand. “I’m not starting anything, but…” And she drew Bernie close to kiss her.

Bernie tried to switch her brain from sex to affection, and found it easy. Kissing Serena didn’t need to lead to anything. Kissing Serena was good on its own. Kissing Serena was the nicest thing she could think of to do.

“Sleep now,” Bernie murmured once the kiss had broken.

“And tomorrow is another day.”

“It is.” Bernie slid an arm under Serena’s head and drew her back a little, turning her more onto her side, facing away from her. “This okay?”

“Yeah.” Serena’s voice was drifting away. Bernie tucked a tiny strand of hair behind her ear, then returned her hand to Serena’s belly again to rub. Serena sighed out a noise of contentment. “That’s so nice.” Serena pushed Bernie’s hand under her top to touch her bare skin.

“I don’t want to…”

“No. That’s okay. I just want your heat.”

Bernie caressed the back of Serena’s neck with her nose and lay her palm flat against the soft skin of Serena’s tummy. “Okay.”

She kept up the circles against Serena’s belly until she felt her drop into sleep. Then Bernie lay still with Serena in her arms, thinking over everything.

_Do I want to be cured, whatever that means? Isn’t this part of me, the werewolf part, an important part, and something that makes me who I am? Do I need to be a werewolf to be me?_

She thought about her pack, her family, the people she felt closest to. The people that had saved her in the beginning, six years ago. The people that had welcomed her, and Serena, and wonderful Jason, into their open arms with relish.

Closing her eyes, she decided to sleep. Maybe once she woke, she would have her answer. One thing she did know, however. She’d do anything to make Serena happy and keep her safe. Anything.


	27. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Fluff and cuddles and all things cute. Pretty much safe for work.

***

 

It was pitch dark when Serena stirred into consciousness, and the birds were quiet outside, so she assumed it was early. Her lower abdomen throbbed and ached. She squirmed, tensed up and then tried to get into a more comfortable position. _I’m close to taking more than the recommended dose of ibuprofen. Oh how horrible._

Stretching out her legs, she wriggled a bit and finally decided to get up. She felt disgusting and uncomfortable, and using the facilities might remedy that, so she slipped out from beneath Bernie’s arm and crept into the bathroom. Luckily, a handy supply of ibuprofen always sat in their bathroom cabinet, so she took two and sat on the toilet, rubbing her eyes.

After replacing various things and feeling a little fresher, Serena washed her hands and lifted an eyebrow at her reflection: hair sticking up on one side and small lines between her eyebrows. She took in a deep breath and tried to relax her balled-up muscles, in an attempt to quieten the continuing cramps in her tummy and down the back of her thighs.

_Ugh. Okay. Time to try to sleep again._

When she returned to the bedroom, she found Bernie had rolled over onto her back, one arm above her head, the other flung across her side of the bed. Serena reached to brush a small curl of hair away from Bernie’s face, before curling back into a ball beside the peaceful and wonderfully warm body. Serena rested her cheek on Bernie’s arm and smiled when Bernie bent her arm in sleep to cuddle her around the shoulders.

She studied Bernie’s features in the very dim light: the silhouette of her lips slightly parted in sleep, her pretty chin. Serena had always liked Bernie’s nose: straight and a little pointy, perfect for kissing. She liked to touch a gentle fingertip to it when she was feeling particularly affectionate. She liked to kiss the side of it on the way to Bernie’s lips sometimes. Her extra-special sense of smell was just an added bonus.

Serena stiffened and swallowed. Her tummy ached particularly hard. She wrinkled her nose.

The duvet shifted as Serena moved to the edge of the mattress, regretfully away from Bernie’s heat. Bernie’s arm, the one that had been above her head, flopped over towards her and a small moan of displeasure left her lips. Serena pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and resisted.

_She can smell everything. How embarrassing._

Playing over the evening in her mind, how she had snuggled so close against Bernie, and how Bernie had snuggled against the back of her neck, Serena felt utterly self-conscious and very unsexy. She tried to swallow away the feelings—she knew she needed to sleep again, their early start loomed a couple of hours away—but the thought that Bernie had smelt _everything_ jumped about her brain and forced her to tense again.

Another murmur from the sleeping figure next to her. Serena stared at her, eyes burning with the need to blink. She wasn’t sure she wanted Bernie to wake up. Not when that nose would start working again the minute her eyes opened. _For the first time in a year, I really do not want her to smell me._

Bernie stretched, her hands brushing the headboard as her back arched. Then she opened her eyes blearily and started as she noticed Serena at the edge of the bed. “Hey. You okay?” Her voice was broken and sleep-filled. Serena’s chest hurt. She wanted to curl up again and have that sleepy-sexy voice rumble against her. However, she shuddered at the thought of what that meant, and apparently, Bernie noticed. “Darling?” She cleared her throat and pushed up on one arm as she rolled onto her side.

“I’m fine,” Serena breathed, trying to smile. When Bernie’s fingers reached for her cheek, she shied away.

“What’s the matter?” Bernie seemed only a little concerned, but mostly tender. Serena’s chest hurt more, throbbing in time with her tummy.

“I’m just…” She swallowed and turned her gaze across the room. “Um.”

“You’re still in pain?”

A small amount of the tension in Serena’s shoulders drifted away. “Yes.”

“Want me to hold you again? I don’t mind rubbing your belly for a while.”

Serena bit her lip and hesitated before shaking her head. “No. I’m alright.”

Bernie looked at the space between them on the bed. “You’re an awful long way away.”

“Mmm. I know.” Serena half-shrugged and could feel her cheeks burning.

“Are you finding it uncomfortable sleeping close to me?”

Serena nodded.

“I could make you a hot water bottle?” Bernie started to rise, her eyebrows pushed down in a clear effort to search for a remedy. “Instead.” She swung her legs out of bed and stood.

All the breath rushed out of Serena and guilt washed over her. She put up a hand. _I should be able to tell her._ “It’s…I just…”

Bernie sat again and touched the back of her hand gently where it hung in the air. “Is it something I’m doing? Am I making it worse?”

“No…not at all. You helped a lot when you warmed me up it’s just…” She balled a fist and pressed it against her own side. “It’s just my own insecurities.”

“You’re…insecure about…having a period?”

“Sort of,” Serena replied, slowly. Her gaze darted about the dark room. “Um.”

“What is it?”

Serena sighed. “You can…you can…smell me. Can’t you?” She held her breath as Bernie’s expression softened.

“Oh. Um yes.”

Serena grimaced and wrapped her arms around herself.

“No, I mean…” Bernie’s face was full of dismay. “It’s not…I don’t…” She shrugged. “It’s not a horrible smell.”

Serena huffed. “Oh come on, Bernie. Of course it is.”

“No.” Bernie reached for her hand again and clasped it. The knowledge of why Serena was keeping so far away from her seemed to have made her relax a bit. “It’s not. It’s just a smell. I smell things all the time. I smell when other people are…when they’re menstruating or…have eaten too much garlic or…just…” She shrugged and smiled lopsidedly. “Are you worried I think you smell disgusting?”

Serena nodded.

“I don’t.” A small laugh tickled out of Bernie and her expression became tender. “Oh, darling. I think you smell yummy.”

“Yummy?” Serena eyed her with disbelief.

“Yes.” Bernie shifted across the bed and her smile broadened when Serena didn’t shrink away. “It’s a mixture of smells. That bit is just a small part of the smell that is you.”

Serena did shrink back a bit when Bernie snuggled her face close to her neck and audibly sniffed her. She relaxed, however, when Bernie hummed in satisfaction. “Okay, that’s a bit weird, don’t you think?”

“I sniff you all the time and I know that you notice.” Bernie carefully placed her palm against Serena’s middle and caressed her thumb back and forth.

“Yes but I’m…” Serena flapped her hand about but acknowledged that the heat of Bernie’s hand immediately eased the ache in her belly. She felt her body sinking into the bed a little bit.

“Doesn’t bother me.” Bernie’s voice was a whisper, her breath ruffling the hair by Serena’s ear. Serena shivered slightly, felt everything relaxing a bit more.

“Okay.”

“So, don’t worry, please. I just want to be close to you, because I always want to be close to you, but I also want to help, to make you feel better. If I can do that, just a little bit, it’s absolutely worth it.” Bernie pulled back to give Serena a concerned look. “I hate that you’re in pain. I wish I could take it away.”

Serena ran the backs of her knuckles down Bernie’s cheek. “Well, I suppose it’s okay then.”

Bernie’s expression softened and then she smiled. She slipped her hand down a bit and pressed it over the exact place that Serena needed her warmth.

A contented hum escaped Serena. “Sometimes I do thank my luck that you’re a surgeon.”

“What? Because I know which bit hurts when and how to help?”

“Yes. I don’t have to go through the whole ‘up a bit, down a bit, oh yeah just there’ rigmarole.” The eyebrow raise Bernie gave her made Serena chuckle. She kept it quiet, conscious that Jason was asleep two rooms away. “Oh shush, you.”

“If it’s any consolation, I caught your scent yesterday afternoon.”

Serena rolled her eyes. “Yes, I thought you might have.” She put a hand over her eyes for a moment. “Can we not talk about the fact that you can smell when I’m on my period anymore, please?”

“Oh no. I meant…” Bernie snuggled closer into Serena’s neck, her nose tickling her skin. “I meant before. You know.”

“Are you telling me that you could smell when I was fertile? Or…perhaps as fertile as a fifty-two year old can be?”

It was Bernie’s turn to colour in the darkness.

Serena chuckled. “Oh. Interesting.” She regarded Bernie with amusement. “And, I’m going to assume that smell was more appealing than right now?”

Bernie held up her hand in submission, before replacing it back on Serena’s midriff and beginning to circle slowly. “What can I say? I think the wolf part of me was pretty interested.”

“Really? Interested, hmm?” Serena slipped her arm around Bernie’s shoulders and kissed her forehead as Bernie cuddled them up under the duvet. “I’ll have to bottle it. Make it easier tracking down mutts, wouldn’t it?”

Bernie snorted into Serena’s neck. “We’d make a fortune. It would be _very_ effective at luring them in.”

“Oh, well get on eBay and buy me a load of bottles.”

Bernie pulled her closer. “Hmm. Not sure I want to share the scent. It’s just for me, isn’t it?”

Her fingers teasing the curls by Bernie’s temple, Serena smiled at the ceiling, a gentle fluttering starting in her chest. “Just for you.” She sighed. “You’d better file it away for future moments. I doubt you’ll get another chance to smell that.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Bernie kissed her neck and squeezed her. “I told you. I like my women post-menopausal.”

“Oh good.” Her jaw cracked when she yawned widely. “Another ninety minutes until the alarm goes.”

Bernie burrowed further into Serena’s side. “Go to sleep, then. I’ll try and get rid of this.” She gently patted Serena’s tummy.

Bernie’s hair was so soft between her fingers, and she lingered stroking them for a few minutes more, before dropping her hand to the pillows. She turned her head to the side and rested her cheek against Bernie’s forehead. “Okay.”

Settled with the reality of the situation, and her fears quenched for the moment, Serena allowed herself to slide back into sleep, the heat from Bernie’s hand, and the circular movements as well, lulling her body into restfulness.

 

***

Bernie spent the morning rushing around assessing patients on AAU. She had insisted that Serena sit quietly and drink tea with sugar in it for a few hours. The furrowing of Serena’s brow had told Bernie she was still in pain, despite how much Serena insisted she was fine. Bernie had sourced several bars of chocolate and had received admonishment and desire simultaneously from Serena once she had her hands on one, so Bernie’s shoulders had relaxed somewhat.

Leaving bed three with advice to the nurse about the administration of a pain relief plan, Bernie skipped to their office and pushed the door open. She blinked as Serena sat up straight from being bent over the desk, the lines between her eyebrows still visible.

Bernie made a small noise in her throat, something that came out like sympathy, she hoped, and moved behind Serena, laying her hands on her shoulders. “Don’t need to pretend for me, Campbell.”

Serena laughed bitterly and leant forward again, her fist pressed against her tummy. “I was attempting an air of professionalism, but I suppose it’s in vain. Oh, I do wish it would finish soon.” Papers littered Serena’s desk in an uncharacteristically messy fashion. Bernie straightened one on top of another, made them neat, feeling Serena’s surprised gaze on her.

“So do I.” Bernie dropped a kiss on Serena’s crown and rubbed her shoulder in a soothing gesture. “Need anything?”

“I’m half way through the assortment of desperately naughty snacks you bought me. But I would like another cup of tea, if you’re making one.”

Bernie grabbed Serena’s cup as she rounded the desk and held it aloft. “Your wish is my command.”

Before Bernie could swan out of the door, in an attempt to make Serena laugh, Serena said, “Are you going up to see Jac today?”

Her eyebrows down for a moment, Bernie stood with cup in hand, trying to work out what Serena meant. Then it dawned on her. “Oh. The cure thing.”

Affection fluttered across Serena’s features. “Did you forget?”

Chuckling, Bernie put her free hand over her cheek. “Might have. Other things on my mind.”

“Have you decided what you’re going to say to her?” A spark of worry flickered in Serena’s eyes, but she blinked a few times and it disappeared.

“I think so.” Bernie nodded slowly.

Serena didn’t ask what her decision was. She simply smiled and nodded back. “Okay.”

The mug waggled in the air. “I’ll…I’ll go get you a cuppa.”

“Thank you.”

Bernie left the office with a new tightening in her gut. _This could potentially change everything, my whole life. It feels huge._ She pressed her hand to her belly as she waited for the kettle to boil, wondering whether the ache swimming around in there was nervous energy or sympathy pains.

***

Bernie took the stairs up to Darwin when her lunch break began. She had texted Jac with a proposed meeting time, and in a rare moment of acquiescence, Jac had allocated herself the same lunch break to fit in with Bernie.

Using her key-card to enter, Bernie slowed to a shuffle as she moved down the corridor towards Jac’s office; where they were due to meet. She stuffed her hands in her pocket and took a deep, shuddering breath.

The door swung open as she hovered. Jac’s arched eyebrow welcomed her. “Don’t stand around, Bernie. I’m anxious to hear your decision.”

Bernie’s feet seemed made of lead as she dragged them into Jac’s office, and when it closed, the door’s swooshing sounded loud. Bernie attempted to gather her thoughts, the lino by her feet suddenly seeming quite interesting.

A smack and Bernie looked up. Jac’s hand was flat on the desk, where she had placed it with force, apparently to get Bernie’s attention. “Earth to Wolfe?” Bernie wasn’t sure whether Jac had used her last name, or called her the animal she could become. Either way, derision and frustration dripped from her entire body like lava.

“Sorry,” Bernie said, her voice catching. She cleared her throat. “Sorry.” She slid into the opposite chair and crossed her legs. Her hands gripped each other.

“Let’s not beat about the bush, hmm? I’m assuming you’ve come up with an answer.” Jac looked at the clock on the wall in a pointed fashion as she sat.

Bernie gulped. “Um. Yes.”

“Any chance I could have it before the end of…I don’t know…time itself?”

Bernie rolled her eyes. “Alright, alright. So I’ve decided to…” She swiped at her forehead and looked around the room. Then her gaze settled on Jac.

Jac was literally at the edge of her seat. That now-familiar expression of expectation mixed with nonchalance was back, and it made butterflies swarm in Bernie’s stomach.

“I’m going to say no,” Bernie managed. For a fleeting moment, she wondered whether calling Serena upstairs would be worth it, just to have a calming presence. The reminder that Serena was currently having to deal with her patients, however, made her dismiss that idea immediately. _I’m okay. No need to trouble her with my own anxieties._

Expecting a fight, or at least a detailed list of why she _should_ conduct the research with Jac, Bernie sat up straight, and caught and held Jac’s gaze.

Jac narrowed her eyes in thought for a while. Then she sat back, ran a hand through her hair, and nodded, once. “Fine. That’s fine.”

Bernie blinked. “R-really?”

“You want me to convince you to do it?”

“No.” Bernie put up both her hands. “I was just expecting a bit more resistance than ‘that’s fine’.”

Jac shrugged. “You’re not someone who can be swayed, I’m well aware.” Jac indicated Bernie up and down with a hand. “It’s your body. Do what you like with it.”

“You’re not even…even curious? Why I don’t want to do it?”

A pause whilst Jac considered the question. “A bit, I suppose.” She shrugged again. “Go on then, I’ll humour you. Why don’t you want to be cured?” She said it as if she had absolutely no interest in the answer. The gleam in her eyes made Bernie think otherwise.

“I like who I am.” Bernie nodded, the realisation that she was actually telling the truth slowly seeping into her. “I like my family, the pack. I love them, actually. And I can live with my _condition_ …” She winced as she said the word. “I can live with that if it keeps Serena happy.”

Jac rolled her eyes. “You’re doing it for Serena?”

“Yes. Partly.” Bernie chuckled a bit, thinking of the beautiful shining smile Serena had given her the night before, when she had told Bernie they would deal with whatever Bernie decided upon together. “She’s the most important thing to me. But I’m doing it for myself too.”

“Lovesick as a puppy. I’ll admit,” Jac said, folding her arms, “I’m disappointed in you.”

“I’m really not concerned with your opinion of me.” Bernie stood, sending Jac a content smile across the office. “I’d better get back, anyway. Thanks for your interest in the matter.”

“You’re welcome.” Jac appeared a bit deflated, but Bernie didn’t care.

She scooted out of Darwin and hung around in the stairwell, pulling out her phone. Things needed to be sorted with the pack and Jeremy, so that is who she called.

“Hello, Bernie.”

“Hi. I don’t have long, but I have something to tell you.”

The conversation went as she had expected it to go. Jeremy was teetering on anger, and Elena’s influence on him was evident from the fact that he did not demand she bring Jac to Stonehaven for questioning and threats. It was also obvious that Jeremy trusted her, trusted them all actually—she and Serena and Jason—from the fact that he did not call them to Stonehaven to face his barely concealed wrath. For this, she was entirely grateful.

Bernie leant against the rail by the window, anxious that no one should enter the stairwell whilst she was saying anything that could be considered odd. Luckily, no one seemed to want to use the stairs that lunchtime. “I’m sorry it’s got out to Jac. She’s highly intelligent and very insistent. There really was no other way.”

“I accept that. And I’m proud of you for dealing with the situation.”

Bernie felt her face crinkling into a smile.

“You say she offered you some research? Into what?”

“A cure.” Bernie watched people walking past the door below her, the small window just showing their heads. “She wanted to come up with a cure.”

A deep booming laugh thrashed against her ear, proving overwhelming for Bernie’s sensitive hearing. She pulled the phone away until the laughter stopped.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, feeling slightly up-fronted.

“It’s already been done.”

“We have a cure?”

“No.” Jeremy laughed again. “There isn’t one. It isn’t possible.”

“But surely, more research could be done?” Bernie furrowed her eyebrows and swung one foot back and forth. “When was this research done?”

“Four years ago. Around the time you were getting used to your changes. Clay had a colleague in the pack located in Japan, and they took over a high tech. lab over there, state of the art, and spent three months trying to come up with a cure.” He hummed at her, a growl rumbling through the phone similar to the growl he often gave Elena or Clay if they were misbehaving. “Shame, really. Would have been beneficial to the pack to have something to use on mutts, but as the initial process of getting use to the difference in pathology is so dangerous, I would hazard a guess that the reverse would be true, as well. In theory.”

“I suppose so.”

“So, no, Bernie. No cure. And they’ll never be one.”

“Good job I said no,” Bernie murmured, staring out into the car park through the window and watching a small Smart Car pull from around where A & E was situated.

“Good job indeed. Anyway, what’s done is done. I expect you can tell this Jac Naylor that she might as well give up hope.”

Bernie nodded, despite the fact that he couldn’t see her.

“Anyway, I’ve got things to complete. Got a few paintings on display next week, so I’ve gotta go see the curator.”

“Oh,” Bernie said, coming back to herself and rediscovering her manners. “That’s great.”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” His voice dropped and became more fatherly. “You take care. Any issues with this Naylor woman, and you call me immediately.”

“Yes, Boss.” She rubbed the back of her neck until he hung up.

That difficult conversation over with, she hopped down the stairs, her whole body buzzing. _I can’t wait to tell Serena. She’ll be thrilled._

The carnage that greeted her meant that she couldn’t do as she wished and spend time explaining what had happened in the privacy of their office. Several walking wounded littered the ward, people holding dressings to heads, arms and torsos as Morven and Raf rushed around under the determined and assertive direction of Bernie’s co-lead.

Bernie sprang into action and they co-ordinated the proceedings as effectively as if they were one person. Bernie worked with Morven and Raf was paired with Serena, whilst they triaged and treated as many as they could with the resources they had. Serena bravely—in Bernie’s opinion—took the first trauma case into surgery and Bernie utilised the available time to make sure Serena’s return was not met with a hundred more casualties.

A couple of hours later, Bernie was grabbing a bottle of water from the locker room, when Serena came in, still in her scrubs, smiling but obviously exhausted. She plonked down next to Bernie on the bench and sighed heavily, leaning her chin against Bernie’s shoulder. “All done.”

Bernie pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “How’re you feeling?”

“Rotten. If I’m honest.” Serena smiled up at her though and they exchanged an affectionate look. “I got to sit down during, which I suppose was a blessing. But by the time he was stable my back was screaming.”

Bernie checked the clock. “Nearly time to go home.”

Serena let out a pleasured moan. “Oh, they are the sweetest words you’ve ever spoken to me.”

Chuckling, Bernie pressed another kiss to Serena’s skin, before standing and going to her locker. “How about some more chocolate?”

The hand that shot out and the desire in Serena’s eyes made Bernie chuckle some more.

***

Amazingly, they managed to leave reasonably on time. Serena slid into the passenger’s seat of Bernie’s car and leant her head back, closing her eyes and groaning. “Quick, drive, before another building in Holby collapses.”

A smile pulling at her lips, Bernie drove them home, turning the radio station over to something melodic and classical. She was pleased to see Serena smile a little when the music changed, and settle more comfortably in her seat, her eyes still closed.

“Oh,” Serena said, wincing as she clambered out of the car once Bernie had pulled up on to the drive. “I didn’t ask you what happened with Jac.”

Bernie walked up the garden path and unlocked the door, before taking Serena’s hand and leading her inside. “Been a bit crazy, hasn’t it?”

“Just a bit.” They took their coats and bags and shoes off and padded into the living room.

Bernie nodded decisively and smiled at Serena as they sat on the sofa together. “So, I had a good think. And I decided, as lovely it might be to find a cure for my _affliction_ …”

Serena swatted her shoulder, but affectionately.

Bernie smiled back at her. “I just didn’t want to lose everything that comes with it.” She laughed and held up a hand. “You were right. I’d be losing so much by not being a werewolf. The family I’ve grown to love. The way of life. Being…being special.” She caught Serena’s gaze and warmth flooded through her body at the sparkle she found in them. “You think I’m special.”

“I’d think you were special if you were…”

“A parking attendant. I know. But you think I’m special just as I am and…I love that.” She squeezed Serena’s hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Serena squeezed her hands back. Her eyes shone wetly and she pressed her lips together. “Oh dear, look at me.”

“Blame it on the hormones,” Bernie murmured and pulled on Serena’s hands until she leant against her side. “I called Jeremy afterwards, and it turns out, someone has already thought of researching for a cure, and has come up blank.”

“Oh?”

“Some place in Japan, apparently.”

“Hmm. Good.” A sigh of clear relief was followed by a whine of pain, and Serena’s fist drifted to her belly again. She swore and Bernie cuddled her close.

“What can I do to help?”

“You know what I’d really like?” Serena asked, her voice rather small, as if she wasn’t sure Bernie would agree to her proposal.

“What’s that?”

“A bath. A lovely, bubbly, long, hot bath.”

Pressing a kiss to Serena’s cheek, Bernie jumped up, making Serena bounce on the cushions. “Coming right up.”

A bark of delighted laughter followed Bernie up the stairs as she took them four at a time. She almost turned the taps right off in her exuberance to get the things running as quickly as possible, but pulled back as she felt them strain. It’d be no good causing a breakage and giving Serena even more things to stress about. She chose products she hoped Serena would like, things Serena only usually used on special occasions, and watched the water steam and foam as it filled the bath.

When Serena came in and shooed her out of the bathroom, Bernie lingered in the hallway for a while, on the off-chance that Serena might need her for something.

 _Maybe she’s shy about me seeing her naked and in the bath when she’s on her period._ Bernie bit her lip and scuffed her socked toe on the carpet at the top of the stairs. She trailed the wooden ball of the top of the bannister with a finger as she waited.

She could hear everything. Each item of clothing Serena discarded. She heard her using the toilet and pressed her hands to her ears. Serena wouldn’t want her to hear that. She screwed up her eyes as well, as if that would make a difference. She still heard every single thing.

She heard a stiff body slipping into the bubbly water. She heard the low sigh of languish as Serena presumably settled into the hot water. A few bubbles popped, and then Serena splashed about a bit. Bernie stepped up to the door and knocked.

“Yep?”

Bernie lay her hand against the wood. “Um. Do you need anything?”

A moment of silence. “I don’t think so. But thank you.”

Bernie’s heart dropped a bit but she figured it was Serena’s decision. “If you do, just call me.”

“I will.” Some more splashing. “Thank you. Bernie.”

“You’re…you’re welcome.” She stepped away but didn’t move into another room. Then she stepped back. “Serena?”

“Yes?” Serena’s voice was softer, as if the water had calmed her further.

“Do you…would you like some company?”

Another pause. “Actually, that would be nice.”

“Okay.” Bernie hesitated. “Can I come in?”

A low chuckle that echoed off the tiles in the bathroom. “You might be able to hear me through the door, but I can’t hear you unless you shout or talk to me inside my head.”

“True,” Bernie replied, pushing the door open. The scent of petals and essential oils teased her nose. “I just didn’t want to…you know.”

Serena was nestled against one end of the bath, surrounded by so many bubbles that only her arms and head were visible.

Bernie felt a bit braver and stepped in, and sat on the closed toilet seat when Serena made a random gesture towards it.

“Mmm. This is lovely,” Serena sighed. “Thank you.”

Bernie nodded at the floor. She clasped her hands.

“You can look at me,” Serena said gently. “And you’ve seen me in the bath before.”

“Yes, but I…” Bernie still stared at the floor. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“Honestly, I don’t.”

Her gaze swinging upwards, Bernie found Serena smiling at her, bubbles caressing her shoulders and her skin glistening. She smiled back and her shoulders relaxed. “Are you okay?”

“Warm water is doing wonders for my cramps.”

“Good.” She curled her toes into the mat around the toilet. “So, um, how long has it been since…?”

“Oh, I think, three years. Longer than I’ve known you. Things went a bit haywire for a year or so, and then everything just petered out. You?”

Bernie nodded. “About the same. Not had one in about that long too.”

Serena chuckled. “I had to raid Elinor’s private box.” She pointed to a large make-up-case-looking thing in pink and lace which sat by the toilet. “Not my usual style, but needs must, I suppose.”

“You should have said. I would have gone out to get you something.”

“Oh, that’s alright. Seems silly to buy extra supplies when she’s away.” Serena shrugged in the water and swirled her flannel around in the bubbles idly. “I’ll get her some more on our next shop.”

“D’you remember when they were thick as pillows, practically?”

Serena nodded. “Yep. Hasn’t technology moved on since?”

“I’d say.” Bernie was feeling better. The conversation was light, teasing, and affectionate, and she was very glad to see that the lines between Serena’s eyebrows had all-but-disappeared.

“Can I ask you a question?” Serena twisted her lips thoughtfully.

“Always.”

“The…the werewolf thing. The…ageing? If you’re a female werewolf, does it mean you keep menstruating for longer? If you age more slowly?”

“Hmm. Interesting question.” Bernie rubbed her chin. “Sort of. Depends when you get bitten.”

“I suppose it would.”

“So…” Bernie furrowed her eyebrows. “So, Elena. She got bitten around fifteen years ago. She hasn’t gone through the change yet. I got bitten five years ago and I did. So I suppose, the earlier or younger you get bitten, the more effect it has on your menopause.”

“One negative, I guess. More periods.”

Bernie hummed in agreement. “Suppose so.”

“But, I guess, without periods she wouldn’t have had the twins.”

“Good point.”

“And they make me decidedly broody.”

Bernie chuckled. “You’re fantastic with them.”

“So are you.”

Silence settled over them for a while, with only the swishing of Serena’s flannel to accent it. Downstairs, the front door opened and closed. Bernie stood and went to the top of the stairs.

“Jason?”

“Yes, Auntie Bernie?”

“I’m just up here with Serena. She’s having a bath.”

“Is that a two person activity?”

Bernie stifled a smirk. “It is today.” She considered for a beat, before grinning. “She wants me to wash her back.”

“Alright. It’s difficult to wash your back on your own. I hope Auntie Serena’s back isn’t too dirty.”

“We’ll see you in a while.”

“Will ‘a while’ be before tea?”

“Yes, love.”

“Okay.” Apparently content with that timescale, Jason closed the door to the living room.

Bernie caught the television being turned on, so moved back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. “Jason’s home.”

“Even _my_ hearing caught that.”

Bernie narrowed her eyes in jest.

“So, you’re going to wash my back?”

Bernie sat back on the toilet seat. “I just said that so Jason would understand why I needed to be up here too.”

Nodding, Serena lowered her gaze for a moment. “Okay. That’s fine.”

“I will,” Bernie interjected.

Serena lifted her gaze back to Bernie’s.

“If you’d like me to.”

A pair of dark brown eyes closed, perhaps in imagined pleasure at the activity offered. Serena sat up and shuffled forward in the water, her arms around her knees. “I’d love you to.”

Bernie smiled and took the flannel from the water, gently beginning to rub the bottom of Serena’s back. “Well, I know you like to have your back stroked.”

“Right between my shoulder blades,” Serena agreed, her eyes closing against her knees. “But generally, I don’t mind my back being touched anywhere.”

Bernie dropped the flannel and lay a soft hand against Serena’s wet skin, just under the water. She drew little spiralling patterns, her fingertips catching slightly.

Serena hummed and her shoulders softened as she lay her cheek against the top of her knees. “That’s wonderful.”

The lemon-scented shower gel in the bottle on the side of the bath called to Bernie to open and dispense some in her own hand, so she did, the citrus smell hitting her nose strongly. She blinked it away for a moment, before rubbing her hands together to lather them up. Slippery now, she spread the fine white bubbles across Serena’s skin: up her spine, across her collarbones and over her shoulders. She allowed her index fingers to brush Serena’s neck and her stomach went warm as Serena’s relaxed smile widened.

Pressing gently into Serena’s muscles, Bernie gave her a sort of slow and slippery massage, concentrating on her shoulders and then the base of her back. The muscles there were tense, but loosened the more Bernie touched her. Once the bubbles covered Serena’s back, Bernie rinsed her hands, a little disappointed that the gentle caresses were ending, and found the flannel again.

She squeezed hot water over the bubbles, washing them away. Serena’s skin glinted under the bathroom light and droplets of water shone like pearls across the light scars on her shoulders. Bernie traced her fingertip over a couple of them, wanting to sooth a years-old pain. Stupid really—she knew it was impossible, that Serena would always have those memories.

Serena’s eyes fluttered open and locked with her own, and the look in them was understanding.

Bernie kept rinsing Serena’s back until all the bubbles had faded into the water. Then she dunked the flannel one last time, made sure it was warm, and lay the whole thing against her upper-back like a blanket.

Serena sighed and caught her hand before she could move away. “I do love you, Bernie.” Her voice was deep and quiet, as if she was on the edge of sleep.

“I love you too,” Bernie whispered back, kneeling beside the bath properly, so she could be close to Serena and keep their hands joined. With her free hand, she swiped a droplet of water that had escaped forwards onto Serena’s cheek. Serena turned her head into Bernie’s fingers.

“Would you mind cooking tonight?” Serena asked, tiredness evident in her tone.

“Of course. We can do shepherd’s pie together: me and Jason.”

“You’re a star.”

“Why not get your pyjamas on?” Bernie suggested. “Come downstairs all clean and comfortable. Jason won’t mind.”

“True. He’ll think I’m ill.”

“What are you going to tell him?” Bernie asked, fingers sinking into the short hairs at the base of Serena’s neck. She rubbed Serena’s scalp, which made Serena push backwards into her touch.

“I don’t know. I guess it’s a conversation I ought to have with him. I’m sure Celia’s told him all about periods and the like, though. I don’t think there’s much they don’t talk about.”

“Want me to tell him?”

Serena threaded their fingers together. “Would you?”

“Course.”

“You’ll need to use the actual words. Otherwise he’ll only get annoyed.” Serena pulled Bernie’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. Then she leant back in the bath again.

“I’ll try.” Bernie averted her eyes as she realised the bubbles had somewhat thinned. No longer was Serena’s body hidden beneath a fluffy white landscape.

An amused hum told her that Serena had noticed her diverted attention, but she made no comment. “You go start tea. I’ll just finish up in here.”

“Okay.” Bernie stood back up and leant down, her eyes closed, to kiss Serena on the head. “See you in a bit.”

“Thank you for washing my back.”

“No problem.” Bernie closed the door behind her.

***

One delightfully scrumptious portion of shepherd’s pie, and a few slightly embarrassing questions from Jason, later, and Serena was dosed up on painkillers and snuggled in their big bed, watching Bernie move about the room, tidying up various bits and pieces.

Once she was done, Bernie went into the en suite to clean her teeth and then returned, having shed her clothes. She slid into her side of the bed and lay facing Serena, the lamp behind her still lit and casting a yellowy glow across the room. “Alright?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Serena snuggled her cheek into the pillow. “Feel a bit better than I did this morning.”

“Magical bath,” Bernie quipped.

“Magical hands.”

“One of the bits of me that really isn’t.” Bernie winked at her.

Serena shifted closer and kissed the tip of Bernie’s nose. “I know it’s a silly thing to say, but I think you’re all magic, Bernie Wolfe.”

“Hmm. We’ll have to agree to disagree.”

Serena poked her tongue out and then snuck a thigh over Bernie’s. Bernie held out her arm and Serena gratefully lay her head on Bernie’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of Bernie’s arm settle comfortably around her back. Serena yawned and snuffled at Bernie’s neck, trying to draw her scent in and identify each layer of her smell, as an expert would a fine wine.

Bernie chuckled and squeezed her. “How about some magical, ever-lasting heat on your cramping muscles?”

“Oh, yes please.” Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand before she could move it herself and placed it against the side of her tummy.

“I can’t really reach the perfect spot,” Bernie murmured, trying to move her hand to the middle of Serena’s abdomen, close to her own hip.

“S’okay.” Serena patted the back of Bernie’s hand to indicate she could rest where she was, and hitched her thigh up a bit more. Bernie’s other arm bent and Serena felt her fingers in her hair, stroking softly.

“Later start tomorrow,” Bernie said casually.

“I think I need a lie in, after the events of today.”

“And then we’re skyping Elena and Clay and the kids after dinner.”

“I miss them,” Serena almost whined.

Bernie’s fingers continued their caress. “Be nice to speak to them.”

“Mmm.”

A chuckle rumbled up through Bernie’s chest and against Serena’s cheek. “You going to sleep.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay. I think one of my favourite things to do is to fall asleep with you.”

Serena snorted. “You’re being awfully poetic for this time of night.”

“Shh,” Bernie replied. “You’re spoiling my prowess.”

Another snort sprang forth. Serena lay her hand flat on Bernie’s bare sternum, her fingertips tracing back and forth, up and down. “Sorry.”

“Ah, you’re cute enough to be forgiven.”

Serena relished the thought that she and Bernie could talk like this, after all the heartache, running away, coming back, and drama they’d had over the last year. Things were so different than they had been before she’d met Bernie, but not because Bernie was a woman, and not even because she was a werewolf.

As she tickled the skin between Bernie’s breasts, being careful not to make the touch too sexual, she remembered the first few fumbled weeks, where she’d got things so very wrong. Bernie not wanting to use her special skills to track down that young boy, then the incident with the tree falling in her neighbours’ garden. Bernie being so anxious about Serena meeting Elena and Jeremy, the encounter in the storage cupboard when Serena discovered the perfect way to calm her down. Their adventures in Stonehaven—pleasant, and not quite so pleasant. Their time together in New York, taking the kids to the zoo, spending time with Elena, and then Alex arriving for an impromptu visit and scaring the crap out of her.

And then being together in the woods. Deciding to try new things. On the aeroplane, fumbling like randy teenagers. And then visiting the adult shop and purchasing their little friend, and the corseted harness that made Bernie’s eyes go wide each time Serena wore it.

How it felt with Bernie on top of her, riding her. The look on her face, and the way her eyes rolled back when she was close to climax. How Bernie felt when their bodies were pressed together, and Bernie was touching _her_. The look in Bernie’s eyes as she touched her. The love and complete adoration that she assumed was reflected in her own gaze when she looked at Bernie.

The way Bernie looked after her and cared for her so thoroughly. The feeling of being in Bernie’s arms even when they weren’t making love, and just settling down together to sleep. The way Serena’s bed felt so empty if Bernie was on a night shift, or away on training. The way Serena felt complete when Bernie then returned and they were back, two sides of a ying-yang symbol, fitting together any way they lay near one another. They trusted one another so deeply. And Serena had never felt so cherished or so loved.

Serena’s fingers traced letters across Bernie’s skin, spelling out the word ‘love’ in big sweeping lines.

Bernie shifted a little and pressed her lips to Serena’s forehead. “Love you, Serena.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Serena agreed, already sinking, the comfortable blackness wrapping around her as she was wrapped around Bernie’s warm body.

“Sleep well.”

The hand that slid into her own was the last thing Serena was aware of, before sleep consumed her. She was safe, and she had Bernie, and nothing else mattered one iota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing on the journey with me. What started out as a random thought one day, and then a one-shot, ended up being a mammoth of a ride (excuse the pun!)! To all those who have commented and given me kudos, I appreciate it wholeheartedly.
> 
> It's been a complete blast, and I'm so pleased to have been able to share the weird workings of my mind. Bernie will forever be a superhero in my eyes.
> 
> Please, if you are truly interested in things that I write, sign up for my newsletter. For those who don't know, I'm, having 2 books published next year by a leading lesbian publisher, and it would be awesome if I could get some more support on my journey towards actually being a published author. Click - http://jennmatthews.com/subscribe 
> 
> or copy/paste it into your browser.
> 
> My Elly Chandler/Eve Granger fic still continues.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ‘Bitten’ (the books, not the TV series) / Holby Crossover. The one no one asked for. 
> 
> Jeremy Danvers belongs to Kelley Armstrong.


End file.
